Hyakkoryōran
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Konoha ha recibido a la familia Katsuki, originaría del País de los Vegetales, como una muestra de buena voluntad entre naciones. Yuuri, el hijo de la familia, es un shinobi sobresaliente que ha llamado la atención del chunnin más peligroso de la aldea, y no de la mejor manera. Victuuri. Au Ninja. Muerte personajes.
1. Terminología y aclaraciones

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones y terminología.**

.

.

Este es un fic que está basado en el mundo shinobi de Naruto, por lo tanto se estará utilizando terminología de la serie. No es necesario que se hayan visto los ochocientos y pico de capítulos. Sólo con lo básico estaremos bien. De cualquier manera les dejó algo de información fácil y rápida de digerir. De igual forma si tienen dudas por favor déjenme un mensaje y con gusto lo estaré resolviendo.

Shinobi: Otra forma de llamar a los ninjas.

Kunoichi: Se le llama de esta manera a las ninjas mujeres.

Los ninjas se dividen en diferentes niveles. Iniciando del más "débil" o principiante al más experimentado:

Estudiante: Son los niños que aspiran a convertirse en shinobis. Durante gran parte de su infancia estudian en la academia ninja diferentes asignaturas que tienen que ver con el arte ninja.

Gennin: Una vez terminan la academia presentan un examen de graduación, si lo logran pasar tienen la posibilidad de presentar otro examen para convertirse en Gennin, si adquieren el grado de gennin ya se consideran oficialmente shinobis. Es el escalón más bajo dentro de la rama ninja, sólo hacen misiones del tip (casi no son peligrosas).

Chunnin: Este grado se considera un poco más avanzado y sus misiones tienen más riesgo, pueden ser capitanes de equipos y dirigir misiones de rango B. Se tiene que presentar un examen para adquirir dicha posición.

Jounnin: El grado más alto dentro del escalafón normal ninja. Los Jounnin son considerados como grandes ninjas, para acceder a este nivel no se necesita presentar examen, el Hokage, o líder de la aldea y de los ninjas, es quien ofrece el puesto según sus aptitudes a los shinobis que cree conveniente. Se ven involucrados en misiones rango A y algunas veces S. Son misiones donde arriesgan sus vidas.

ANBU: División especial. Sólo ninjas sumamente experimentados y talentosos logran volverse ANBU, son sombras, no existen. Sus trabajos son impecables, jamás cometen errores. Se distinguen por tener un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Están al servicio directo del Hokage. Nadie más que el Hokage y ellos conocen las misiones.

Hokage: El ninja más fuerte, talentoso y experimentado entre todos. Es el que lidera a los ninjas y mantiene la paz en la aldea.

Chakra: El _Chakra_ es la energía vital del cuerpo, el _cual_es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual. A pesar que todos la poseen no todos logran desarrollarla o no tienen la suficiente energía para lograr hacer jutsus.

El Jutsu: es una técnica ninja que un ser humano ordinario difícilmente puede imitar naturalmente. Los jutsu dependen en algunas ocasiones de la manipulación del chakra normalmente por varios métodos siendo el más común se realizan los sellos de mano. Los jutsu usualmente son producto de la canalización del chakra hacia cierta o ciertas partes del cuerpo a través del sistema circulatorio de chakra, lo que es al chakra, lo que es el sistema circulatorio regular a la sangre, permitiendo crear un efecto que de otro modo no sería posible sin la manipulación de chakra.

Sellos de mano: Son posiciones de manos que ayudan a liberar el chakra y manipularlo de tal forma que se manifiesta en ataques.

Tipos de chakra: Cada persona que sea capaz de concentrar y realizar jutsus posee un chakra elemental, esto quiere decir que puede dominar ataques de algún elemento natural o combinado de ello. Es decir personas que tienen un chakra fuego podrán realizar ataques de fuego, personas que tienen chakra de viento podrán realizar ataques basados en vientos. Sin embargo hay ocasiones que dos naturalezas se combinan y crean una nueva forma como la combinación del agua y el viento y tenemos elemento hielo.

Existen cinco tipos de chakra.

-Fuego.

-Viento.

-Rayo.

-Tierra.

-Agua.

Sin embargo, también hay chakras especiales, que permiten manipular otro tipo de cuestiones como plantas, madera, flores, metal.

Ninjutsu: Se refiere mayormente a cualquier técnica que haga uso de chakra y que permite al usuario realizar cosas que en otras cirscunstancias sería incapaz de hacer. Al contrario del gentjutsu, que hace que el enemigo vea ilusiones, los ataques del ninjutsu, son reales. El ninjutsu, la mayoría de las veces para ser efectivo necesita realizar una serie de sellos con las manos (cada sello muestra un animal diferente del zodiaco chino). Para poder moldear el chakra que se necesita para poder realizar la técnica se debe seguir una secuencia de sellos, los cuales para una misma técnica pueden variar dependiendo del usuario: si es novato, tendrá que realizar más sellos o la secuencia completa, mientras que uno con más experiencia lo realiza con una secuencia más corta. También encontramos algunos ninjutsu los cuales podríamos clasificar como jutsu de elementos, en estos casos se hace uso de un elemento (agua, viento, fuego, tierra y eléctricos) específicos(algunos elementos como madera o hielo son producto de la unión de dos elementos, así uniendo tierra y agua se obtiene madera y uniendo viento y agua se obtiene hielo).

Genjutsu: Técnicas que usan el chakra en el sistema nervioso de las víctimas para crear ilusiones; es un intelectualmente avanzado ninjutsu. Son más fáciles para las personas con un coeficiente desarrollado y una mente analítica. El más común de los genjutsu es la simple creación de fantasmas, causando que la víctima oiga, vea, pruebe o tenga sensaciones que realmente no están sucediendo para lograr manipularlo. En otras palabras, el genjutsu afecta principalmente los cinco sentidos, aunque existen otras aplicaciones del genjustu.

Taijutsu: Se refiere a cualquier técnica que envuelve el uso de las artes marciales o que permita la optimización de las habilidades naturales del ser humano. En otras palabras, el taijutsu se ejecuta accediendo directamente la estamina del usuario, lo que a diferencia del genjutsu y el ninjutsu hace que los ataques sean ejecutado con mayor rapidez. En algunos casos el chakra se utiliza para que las técnicas del taijutsu sean más efectivas y cause más daño a su oponente.

Kekkei Genkai: Son habilidades específicas de un clan o una línea genética de personas. Particularidades que no se pueden imitar salvo reglas específicas. Se clasifican en tres tipos:

Ocular: Las habilidades recae en los ojos y estos tipos de Kekkei Genkai son poderosos y peligrosos, tienen sus reglas y formas de uso. Es totalmente hereditaria, aunque hay casos en que al extraer el globo ocular e implantarlo en otra persona sigue funcionando la habilidad.

Simultaneidad de dos naturalezas de chakra: Esto es cuando dos tipos de naturaleza de chakra crean un nuevo elemento avanzado, pocas personas pueden hacer esta hazaña a pesar de que una sola persona puede tener varios tipos de naturalezas en sí mismo.

Rasgo físico: Cuando físicamente se tiene alguna habilidad muy especifica, rasgos únicos que solo pueden ser heredados por medio de genes.

ACLARACIÓN: No esperen ver a Naruto, Kakashi o cualquier personaje de la serie original. La presente historia está planteada en el mundo de Naruto más no es un crossover o adaptación de la serie.

Disfruten la lectura

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	2. Tierra fértil

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Tierra fértil**

.

.

—Chicos, chicos —habla el profesor en un intento por llamar la atención de los estudiantes que se congregaban en distintas partes del aula de clases, parecen ignorarlo casi adrede pero ante la presencia de alguien más que acompaña al profesor se acomodan en sus sitios correspondientes. Todos los ojos están sobre los que se encuentran al frente del pizarrón—. Les presento a Katsuki Yuuri-chan, proviene del país de los vegetales, a partir de hoy trabajara con ustedes para convertirse en un shiboni de Konoha —comenta el profesor mientras señala a la chica parada a su lado, es una niña menudita, pequeñita, de tímida mirada avellana que no ha dejado de ver las puntas de sus dedos que se notan de las sandalias ninjas color azul claro. Usa un kimono azul celeste de bonitos estampados de flores moradas y negras, algunas mariposas blancas, lleva a mitad del muslo el largo del vestido pero el obi es grande y laguisimo en un tono negro con diminutas flores azules eléctrico. Sonrojada hace una profunda reverencia. Y más de uno piensan que su rostro redondo y sus mejillas rosadas son lo más bonito que han visto en la vida.

Las chicas del salón se sienten rápidamente intimidadas pues desequilibra la balanza, no solo porque amenaza el estatus establecido que hay dentro del salón sino que las kunoichis suelen ser así de crueles entre ellas; hay una fuerte rivalidad entre todas y alguien nuevo solo es una peste. Una amenaza. "Campesina", susurra una niña a otra y se ríen entre ellas. Yuuri aprieta los labios al mismo tiempo que sus dedos que apenas alcanzan a estar descubiertos por las largas mangas de su vestimenta. Aspira por la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse como le ha enseñado mamá, pero es imposible. Jamás fue buena para socializar, mucho menos para estar parado frente a mucha gente como es el caso en ese momento.

—"Hyakkoryouran" —piensa Yuuri cuando sus ojos se despegaron por primera vez del suelo para ver a su alrededor y su primera imagen fue la de un grupo de estudiantes que lucen más grandes, más fuertes, más interesantes y más intimidantes que cualquier persona que hubiese llegado a conocer antes en el pequeño pueblo donde creció. Aprieta con fuerza la correa de su mochila mientras que el profesor le invita a que se sentara donde encontrara asiento, en realidad casi le empuja pues no tiene ánimos de caminar y buscar alguna plaza vacía, no tiene deseos de estar ahí, ni siquiera sabe para qué sigue estudiando en una academia ninja si sólo desea dedicarse a ser una oruga.

Oruga es mejor. Oculta bajo la tierra y no tener que salir salvo para tomar alimentos.

Empieza a caminar sin fijarse realmente en algún sitio, el rostro le arde más y los listones de su obi apenas se arrastran por el piso de la academia, sus labios se aprietan más.

—¡Por aquí! —dice emocionado un chico que agita la mano de forma enérgica desde una butaca al final de la clase. Los asientos son de tres personas y el chico moreno le ha hecho espacio en una esquina. Los ojos de Yuuri se fijan y asiente apresurándose pues quiere dejarse de sentir en la atención de todos.

—Gracias —sonríe realmente agradecido pues cuando fijó su mirada en un par de plazas vacías notó el desagrado de los chicos con los que compartiría espacio.

Se sienta con cuidado recogiendo los largos listones del kimono que usa y saca sus utensilios de clases: un par de hojas blancas y un lápiz. Sientes nervios pues el chico a su lado no le deja de ver.

—¿Así que del país de los vegetales? —habla enérgico y Yuuri se abruma—. Debe de haber mucho verde.

—Algo así —responde esforzándose por sonreír.

—Genial, aquí también hay mucho verde así que quizás no me llame mucho la atención ir pero seguro hay cosas qué hacer —refuerza el chico recargándose de la mesa para mirar mejor a Yuuri.

—Supongo que sí... no lo sé —venía de un país aburrido y eso no lo iba negar, en casa no había muchas cosas qué hacer salvo cultivar hortalizas y jugar en el río, a veces por las noches esperar hasta que Kenshin-san hiciera su técnica especial de fuegos artificiales y vistiera el cielo de multicolores, pero eso ya no será más—. Konoha es muy grande —infiere mirando al moreno.

—¡Sí! ¡Saliendo de la escuela te llevaré a los mejores lugares para comer, Yuuri-kun!

Yuuri se sonroja más, apenas conoce al chico y ya le ha puesto un honorífico cercano.

—Yo soy Phichit y este de acá es Otabek —señala a la otra persona que está sentada al otro extremo. Yuuri no lo había notado, pero en cuanto lo hace palidece.

De verdad, de verdad, prefería ser una oruga.

**...**

La princesa Haruna era la Daimyo del País de los Vegetales, un país pequeño como el País de la Hierba, el País de la Lluvia y el País de la cascada al noreste del País del Fuego, de hecho, fue gracias al Tratado de Libre Tránsito Shinobi por el cual la familia de Yuuri se encontraba ese día en Konoha. El Tratado de Libre Tránsito Shinobi había sido un decreto establecido por los cuatros países más pequeños colindantes con el país del Fuego: Lluvia, Hierba, Cascada y Vegetales, el del Fuego al ser más grande respetaba y apoyaba la autonomía de los países más pequeños a cambio de que permitiera que sus shinobis transitaran a través de ellos, e incluso se establecieran para hacer las investigaciones que se requirieran sin ningún tipo de problema en sus respectivos territorios. Como acto de buena voluntad el país del Fuego envío a un shinobi experimentado de rango superior a los pequeños países para que instruyera a sus ninjas en artes defensivas modernas, mientras que los cuatros países enviaron cada uno a expertos en diferentes materias.

La familia Katsuki pertenecía a un antiguo linaje de shinobis que habían dedicado su vida al jutsu médico y la creación de medicamento mediante herbolaria avanzada, más específicamente al cultivo y recolección de flores medicinales, especímenes particularmente raros y únicos, las shirukus o flores de seda. Estás flores se alimentaban del chakra y la sangre de sus jardineros, el clan Sakurakouji durante generaciones había cultivado dicho espécimen. Katsuki Hiroko, la madre de Katsuki Yuuri, era descendiente de la rama principal pero al casarse con el hijo del clan Katsuki, un clan de ninjas de alta gama, acabó por adoptar el apellido de su marido. No obstante, el matrimonio fue elegido para asentarse en Konoha, aldea ubicada en el país del Fuego, para asistir en las necesidades medicas del hospital de la zona, así como instruir con sus conocimientos el campo médico medicinal.

El matrimonio contaba con dos hijos: Mari, una chunnin que se había quedado en Vegetales pues en términos generales, a pesar de su corta edad, era candidata para una emancipación, era miembro activo de las pequeñas tropas del País de los Vegetales y había tomado la decisión de quedarse en aquel lugar, y Yuuri, quien no tuvo ni voz ni voto para decidirse quedarse en su hogar con sus abuelos pues aún asistía a la academia.

Así que ahí estaba, tres días de viaje y una mudanza maratónica después. Observando a sus compañeros que aventajados en el dominio de las armas ninjas tiraban a la perfección las shuriken y hacían juegos peligrosos de movimientos complejos con las kunais.

—"Hyakkoryouran" —piensa otra vez Yuuri asustado al ver como todos animados platican entre ellos al tiempo que a quien corresponde al principio de la fila clava los shuriken en las dianas que hay a varios metros de distancia.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuuri-kun? —cuestiona Celestino-sensei que es el encargado de la clase de Yuuri.

—No —indica el menor volviendo a ver a todos. La palabra "Hyakkoryouran" se refería a un grupo de flores silvestres sin embargo también se utilizaba cuando expertos, personas inteligentes, talentosas y casi siempre hermosas están reunidas en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo. Y es lo que ocurre ahí en el campo de entrenamiento techado de la academia.

—Katsuki-kun, es tu turno —ordena Celestino y Yuuri se apresura. Le han entregado un porta kunais y una cangurera con shurikens, jamás ha usado alguno de esos dos accesorios así que es el infierno cuando trata de sacar las shurikens y tirarlas. Es un verdadero desastre pues las estrellas ninjas vuelan por todos lados y ninguna da en el blanco.

Los estudiantes a su alrededor se ríen inevitablemente, pues no comprenden porque han puesto a una niña que parece mucho más jóvenes que ellos en una clase que está por graduarse. El país no está en guerra, pero la tensión entre las naciones más grandes se siente palpitar. La Aldea de la Nube se ha estado movimiento al igual que la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas. La Aldea Oculta entre las Arenas sólo se ha mantenido al margen de las pequeñas riñas sin embargo no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Han pasado más de doce años desde el fin de la segunda gran guerra ninja y los especialistas sospechan que pronto estarían viendo los primeros indicios de una tercera gran guerra si no se resuelven de forma rápida las problemáticas diplomáticas que existen.

—Recuerden que en un mes es el examen, y sin excepción quien no apruebe es basura —recalca el profesor mirando fijamente a la recién llegada. Ésta agacha la mirada y responde junto con sus compañeros: "Sí, señor".

El maestro los despide y Yuuri se acerca a entregar el portakunais y la cangurera. Phichit le prometió llevarla hasta un sitio donde podrá comprar algunos instrumentos. Suministros para las clases. En casa sabía dónde conseguirlos, sin embargo al pasar las fronteras han tenido que pasar desarmados por completos, solo con las semillas, las flores y algunos medicamentos que fueron supervisados por médicos especialistas. A pesar que son invitados del Hokage la casa de la familia Katsuki se mantendrá en estricta vigilancia por parte de los ANBU durante algún tiempo para descartar cualquier tipo de infiltración. Eso no lo saben ellos, por el contrario, les han dicho que los ANBU sólo son para protección.

Hiroko es una mujer llenita, de sonrisa amable y ojos que denotan una infinita paciencia. Es ninja pero jamás ha entrado en combate. Ella se ha dedicado al campo médico, en cambio su esposo si que fue un ninja en combate, pero después de una misión de rango S quedó imposibilitado para misiones y desde entonces su labor era la de ser un burócrata dentro del escalafón ninja. En Konoha le han otorgado un puesto en el hospital junto a Hiroko.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases, Yuuri-chan? —pregunta la madre desde la cocina cuando escucha el tenue "tadaima" de su hijo. Sale corriendo emocionada secándose las manos. La casa donde viven es de dos plantas con un jardín interno rodeado por la edificación, pero alrededor de su casa también hay jardín y más allá cerca de la barda que amuralla todo el perímetro de la propiedad hay un huerto de altas paredes de cristal y tragaluces condicionados. A pesar de que el huerto podría ser peligroso por el material con que ha sido construido posee una barrera altamente poderosa que solo los Katsuki pueden liberar, esto se debe que dentro se encuentran las preciadas flores. Los Katsuki, específicamente, eran conocidos por su alta estamina, su gran inteligencia pero también por crear fuertes barreras y jutsus de sellados.

En su tierra natal todos esperaban muchas cosas impresionantes de Yuuri por ser heredero de un fuerte gen: una descendiente de los Sakurakouji y de un Katsuki, sí la hija mayor siendo _mujer_ era una extraordinaria shinobi que a sus quince años ya estaba ostentando en breves meses el puesto de jounin, de Yuuri se esperaba el doble.

—Hmp —Yuuri se ha sentado en el escalón de la entrada quitándose las sandalias llenas de lodo. Le ha tocado caminar bastante, se ha perdido, Phichit no es muy bueno para dar instrucciones o más bien Yuuri no supo interpretarlas.

—¿Qué tal tus compañeros? ¿Has hecho amigos? —pregunta emocionada la madre y Yuuri ya está subiendo las escaleras.

—Estaré preparando mis armas para las clases de mañana... y más tarde saldré a entrenar —advierte antes de perderse en el segundo piso de la residencia. Ahí, en su habitación que es de un tamaño considerable tiene varios libros, posters con formulas médicas además de pergaminos de invocación y algunos frascos con semillas. Hay un futón de tamaño familiar que usa para sí mismo, un escritorio de patas enanas y un cómodo cojín para poder usar el escritorio. Sobre éste se encuentran varios recipientes con tierra, una maceta con un pequeño bonsái y una flor de pétalos redondos y de un tono blanco etéreo casi transparentes aunque en el centro desde donde nacen los pistilos se asoma un tímido tono azul, el jarrón de donde bebe agua el tallo de aquella flor posee una característica fluorescente. Yuuri deja su mochila como las bolsas con sus compras junto al escritorio y toma asiento frente al mismo, aspira por la nariz y suspira antes de juntar sus manos, se concentra y las palmas de sus manos quedan sobre uno de los recipientes con tierra.

El chakra comienza a emanar lentamente de los poros de sus manos y se transfiere a la tierra, éste en cuanto percibe el chakra lanza líneas de conjuro a los alrededores y empieza a emitir una luz cerúlea. Yuuri sigue concentrado. La tierra de la vasija resplandece durante medio segundo hasta que recuerda las miradas de los compañeros de clases, las duras palabras del profesor y el pequeño incidente en el que se vio involucrado de regreso a clases. "Soy Viktor Nikiforov, y odio a los foráneos". Yuuri abre los ojos de golpe y la semilla dentro de la vasija explota sin más y la tierra sale volando manchando la cara de Yuuri quien suspira. Dejándose caer hacia atrás. Mira de reojo su mochila donde brilla una placa metálica.

Su mirada vuelve hacia el techo y se da cuenta que se ha metido en un lío gordo.

Fue regresando de clases, tras perder el camino de regreso cuando notó en el fondo de un callejón a varias figuras. La gente que pasaba por ahí sólo aceleraba el paso tratando de ignorar los quejidos y golpes secos que se escuchaban, los pobladores en general sabían que era mejor seguir de largo si había una riña pues nunca se sabía en qué se estaban involucrando, los pobladores sabían eso pero no alguien foráneo como Yuuri Katsuki, que con alarma en sus ojos se apresuró hasta el lugar observando en silencio a cuatro sombras. Dos estaban al fondo, un tercero de pie propinaba violentos golpes al cuarto sujeto que estaba en el suelo.

Lo mejor hubiera sido sencillamente haberse ido, quizás ignorar lo que pasaba, hacer como el resto de las personas y continuar hasta encontrar el camino de regreso a casa pero ¿ese que estaba en el suelo no era el mismo chico que Phichit le había presentado? Otabek Altin, otro como extranjero como él que había llegado el año pasado desde el país de la hierba.

—Ya es hora de que te largues maldito espía —rugía con saña el que pateaba al moreno que solo se retorcía en el piso. ¿Por qué no se defendía? Pensaba Yuuri mientras apretaba las bolsas de sus manos. Lo había visto en clases asestar todas las shuriken y todas las kunais en el centro de la diana así como terminar antes que nadie todos los problemas teóricos de la clase.

—No... no soy un espía —murmuraba el que estaba en el suelo—. ¿Po-por qué lo haces? —azuzó el moreno.

—Porque soy el hijo del hokage, Viktor Nikiforov y estoy cansado de que papá siempre tenga que lidiar con alimañas como tú, ustedes los foráneos son una peste para la aldea. ¿Crees que nos engañas con tu actitud recta y cuidadosa? —dijo el chico que hasta dos segundos antes había estado pateándole. Se incorporó mientras hacía un par de sellos con las manos y un par de garras de hielo se formaron en sus puños—. Si te asesino aquí, nadie dirá nada, nada investigará nada, nadie sabrá nada, porque habré acabado con una paria...

—Enséñale como hacemos las cosas aquí, Viktor —alentó uno de los sujetos que acompañaba a aquella persona.

—Acaba de una vez, Viktor —secundó el otro.

El de las garras ladeó el rostro torciendo una sonrisa maliciosa—. Te veo en el infierno —masculló el tal Viktor mientras que sus manos se alzaron, las armas que había creado por medio del ninjutsu afiladas se veían mortalmente hermosas, brillaban a la luz del sol al mismo tiempo que se precipitaron contra el otro, Otabek chasqueó la lengua y juntó sus manos en un intento por defenderse, tratando de activar un jutsu, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacer que su chakra fluyera.

—¡Arte ninja: marea floral! —gritó Yuuri desde la entrada del callejón dejando caer las bolsas de sus comprar, en dos segundos una verdadera avalancha de flores brotó de las faldas de su kimono derribando sin más a los que estaban parados allá en el callejón. Viktor alcanzó a saltar y tirar tres shuriken contra el moreno no obstante éste saltó esquivando las shuriken haciendo un par de sellos con las manos—. Manipulación de seda —al caer en el piso Yuuri alzó la mano y el largo listón azul que colgaba de su espalda como parte de su obi se volvió aún más largo como una lengua de tela que sirvió tal escudo para evadir las otras shuriken que Viktor lanzó hacia él.

Las manos de Yuuri se movían guiando la punta de la seda y ésta seguía sus indicaciones, atacando a Viktor, alejándolo de aquel al que quería dañar. A pesar que Nikiforov intentó destrozar el listón con sus garras solo se escuchaba un sonido metálico como de dos masas de hierro chocando y chirriando una contra la otra. Viktor evadía los ataques de las puntas del listón pues jamás había visto algo como eso, y temía que las puntas estuvieran envenenadas o algo peor, no sabía si servían también para atacar y asesinar, o sólo una finta para mantenerlo ocupado.

—Maldito —escupió con odio, sus compañeros a pesar que también portaban bandas ninjas en sus frentes no se atrevían a intervenir ni atacar a Otabek que se había arrastrado hasta la pared para protegerse apretándose las costillas. Los compañeros de Viktor se encontraban totalmente azorados debido a los repentinos ataques y el esfuerzo que estaba resultando para el chico acabar con aquella persona desconocida.

Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba solo en esa batalla, y era mejor, todos eran unos malditos cobardes, sí quería defender Konoha lo podía hacer él sólo. Se incorporó y lanzó unas kunais hacia el sujeto que evadió con el movimiento del listón pero descuidó la posición del atacante. Pronto los ojos azules del agresor de Otabek estuvieron más cercanos de lo que Yuuri hubiera deseado. La mirada prepotente y feroz dejaron un instante eclipsado a Yuuri que contuvo el aliento. Viktor había saltado hacia él y su cabello largo brillaba incluso más que las garras de hielo que se fabricó así mismo como armas. Es un precioso color que le recuerda a la noche a pesar de que está brillando gracias al sol. Un sol de media noche. Si no hubiese estado a punto de ser exterminado por aquellas feroces garras probablemente habría terminado admitiendo que ese chico era realmente atractivo con todo y la terrorífica mirada, sin embargo esa sed de sangre que expiraba en cada terrorífico movimiento le restaba puntos de forma significativa.

Yuuri se hizo para atrás salvando apenas la garganta, pero pudo ver un segundo ataque. Frunció el ceño cuando las garras quedaron a dos centímetros de destrozarle el obi junto con el vientre, sus miradas se vuelven a cruzar breves instantes y Yuuri supo que no tenía caso alguno mover el listón de seda que había estado manipulando pues no le daría tiempo de llegar para salvarle de los feroces ataques. Viktor era absurdamente rápido y sus reflejos eran impecables. Así que solo le quedó dejar caer las manos laxas y no moverse.

Viktor torció la sonrisa como maniaco. Las garras se encajaron en el hombro de Yuuri y Viktor ensanchó aún más la expresión llena de gozo, distorsionado, como un animal que ha logrado hincar el primer zarpazo a su presa pero su presa deja un delicioso aroma a rosas y terebintos, la sangre de su presa tiene nardos y azucenas. Los ojos polares buscaron el origen del aroma, su rostro volvió rápidamente a su presa y ésta en vez de sangrar, floreció. El cuerpo del moreno que quería asesinar se deshizo en flores y hojas y Viktor se alejó confundido.

Giró violentamente el cuerpo, dándose cuenta que no estaba más en aquel callejón, ya no estaba con sus amigos con sus amigos, ya no estaba con el presumido de Otabek, ni con esa extraña persona que le dio pelea hasta el final o lo que él había creído era el final. Relajó su postura en un pequeño caos. Se encontraba en un páramo de flores azules que resplandecían, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y otro y otro y otro pasó más y las flores se mecían cada vez que él se movía, pero tarde constató que éstas desprendían un polvo entonces comprendió Viktor que eso era veneno y lo había empezado a respirar sin desearlo.

Le costó trabajo moverse.

Le costó trabajo seguir de pie.

Le costó trabajo mantener la mirada fija en un punto que se difuminaba en la distancia: Aquella persona vestida de kimono azul.

Le costó trabajo respirar.

Sofocado y cayó de rodillas, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire que le estaba haciendo falta. Sus ojos volvieron a subir buscando una ayuda que no recibiría. La figura que antes había estado lejos, ahora estaba ahí, cerca de él. Trató de agarrar la falda del kimono de aquella persona pero antes siquiera de poder alzar la mano, se desvaneció por completo.

El cuerpo de Viktor cayó a los pies de Yuuri que agitado suspiró con alivio. Sopló su rostro con su mano como si fuera abanicó y sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre Viktor y después a los otros chicos quienes habían retrocedido ante la confrontación que presenciaron.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Otabek desde la esquina donde se logró poner de pie.

—Lo he sometido a un genjutsu —contestó Yuuri hincándose para ver mejor el rostro inconsciente del albino. Su mano acarició la placa que lo definía como ninja de Konoha—. ¿Puedes volver a tu casa?

Altin afirmó empezando a caminar.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando pasó a lado de Yuuri, usualmente hubiese esperado para retirarse juntos pero le quedó claro que Katsuki no era la tímida e inútil niña que todos creían que era. Quizás sus habilidades no estaban en las armas. Así que aprovechó la ayuda y desapareció, aunque sintió verdadera pena por Yuuri pues se había echado la horca al cuello por sí solo. Aunque por la demostración supuso que podría lidiar con el acoso de Nikiforov y su pandilla de vagos.

—¿Saben dónde vive? —preguntó el moreno señalando al que estaba tirado a sus pies. Los otros dos afirmaron sin quererse mover de la lejanía que los mantenía a salvo—. No despertará sino en un par de horas... así que será mejor que lo lleven a descansar —ordenó antes de retirarle la banda de Konoha—. Una persona que es capaz de alzar un arma para asesinar a alguien inocente por fines egoístas no tiene derecho a ser ninja, los ninjas son armas que sirven para construir un mejor futuro —dijo mientras recogía ahora sus cosas y guardaba la placa de Konoha en su mochila—. Díganle eso a este chico.

Y aunque probablemente despojar a un ninja de su placa había sido un acto aún más arrogante que la excusa por la cual Otabek casi muere a manos de ese tal Viktor, Yuuri tenía muy cimentados sus principios. Sus padres eran médicos y ayudaban a aliviar el dolor de las personas. Él quería ser sólo una oruga para no tener que dañar a las personas con el poder que se le había conferido. Para Yuuri todas las personas eran peligrosas pues todas poseían las mismas capacidades. Si se lo hubieran preguntado desde un principio con ser un simple campesino hubiese sido bastante feliz pero esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir, la violenta realidad en la que ahora existía: con un pie en la paz y otro en la guerra.

Niños a los que se les robaba la infancia y en vez de juguetes se les daban armas afiladas.

Siendo oruga hubiera sido mejor, encontrando unatierra fértil donde reptar hasta volverse una mariposa y escapar.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	3. Observación

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Observación**

.

.

—Yuuri-kun —la madre del moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación del menor. Éste se encuentra aún tirado sobre su espalda. A su lado unos pergaminos están abiertos, frente a él la mesita ratonera tiene los restos de varias macetas desechas. Aún no sabía medir su chakra y por ende la técnica se salía de control. Estaba agotado y solo quería descansar.

Había sido una semana horrible desde que llegó a Konoha y lo último que deseaba es tener que atender a cualquier cosa que no sea una muerte lenta, porque a veces pensaba que era mejor morir en lugar de tratar de encajar, y de hecho, había dejado de intentar caer en empatía con sus compañeros desde que se enteraron aquel evento con Viktor Nikiforov, el horrible hijo del líder de la aldea. Al parecer el chico no delató el incidente ocurrido días antes en aquel callejón, sin embargo, el rumor se esparció rápidamente cuando Otabek llegó al día siguiente con un pergamino especial para invocación de herramientas ninjas –caro y difícil de conseguir— y una cesta de frutas como agradecimiento. Cuando Phichit le preguntó a Altin sobre esos regalos éste no se cortó en contarle la increíble habilidad de Yuuri, y el moreno que no era conocido por ser especialmente discreto, terminó por contárselo hasta al sensei quien quiso ver esa habilidad suya de Yuuri en acción.

Después de la pequeña demostración, fue que las cosas se pusieron feas.

"Son celos porque Yuuri posee un kekkei genkai súper emocionante", había dicho Phichit después de llegar de receso y ver el asiento de Yuuri rayado. Típico, absurdo y cliché ascoso escolar.

"Vete a cultivar tus vegetales de mierda lejos de aquí".

Y ahora en casa sólo tenía que quedarse callado, aguantar la presión y tratar de sobrevivir lejos de su hogar. Porque hogar y casa no significaban lo mismo.

—Yuuri-chan —insistió la mujer desde la puerta de su habitación. El menor se incorporó sentándose sobre sus piernas para mirar a su madre que le sonreía con amor. Llevaba el uniforme del hospital sin la bata blanca o las identificaciones, acababa de llegar o ya se iba, el menor no estaba seguro del todo.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes un invitado.

¿En serio? ¿Y quería que le recibiera? ¿Quién demonios podía ser?

La mujer observó el gesto contrariado de su hijo y terminó por sonreír haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a la pieza a un sonriente y aparentemente amable Viktor Nikifovor, que con una planta en sus manos se presentaba usando una yukata casual.

—Lamento venir sin avisar, Yuuri-san —dijo y la madre pareció encantada con el adorable muchacho de llamativos y exóticos rasgos corporales: cabello platinado, largo y un par de cálidos ojos azules. Parecía ser un buen muchacho, sobre todo al tratarse del mísmisimo hijo del Hokage, no podía ser un mal chico.

Sin embargo, Yuuri en su lugar pareció tensarse al punto de querer tirarse sobre su madre hacer el jutsu más peligroso que tenía en su repertorio y ahuyentar a ese demonio, porque Viktor era un demonio y él mismo, Yuuri, lo había visto en acción. Pero al notar que Viktor sonreía y aparentaba simpleza, supuso que no iba a hacer nada peligroso en presencia de la kunoichi. No obstante, su propio profesor había dicho: Vean através de la derrota, a través de la decepción, y era mejor estar atento. De reojo notó su cangurera nueva con kunais y shuriken, Viktor pareció seguir su mirada y ahí hubo un chispazo oscuro que hizo a Yuuri saber que era mejor ir lento.

—No te preocupes, Nikiforov-san —murmuró el moreno incorporándose lentamente, alisando con sus manos su propio kimono.

—Tengo que ir al hospital —dijo Hiroko dejando sus amables manos sobre los hombros del adolescente—. Pero pueden quedarse y pasar el rato, si salen procura no regresar tarde, Yuuri-chan.

Viktor giró su mirada hacia Hiroko y sonrió grande, encantador.

—Yo cuidaré de Yuuri-san, Katsuki-san —comentó el adolescente y el moreno sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago.

—Eso me alivia, saber que empiezas a hacer amigos, Yuuri-chan —señaló la mujer al tanto se despedía y salía de la habitación, cerró la puerta y Viktor volvió lentamente la mirada a Yuuri. Aún sonreía.

Yuuri, en cambio cambió su semblante, de uno aparente sereno, a uno más rígido y serio.

—¿Qué quieres? Es obvio que no has venido a jugar Go —murmuró Yuuri conociendo el buen oído de su madre que aún debía estar en la casa, la había escuchado bajar las escaleras pero aún deambular en el piso inferior.

—Eres lista además de fuerte —señaló Viktor dejando la planta en el piso.

Yuuri, siendo el obseso que era de las plantas, no por gusto propio sino por gusto adquirido le echó una mirada rápida a la maceta descubriendo que era una Umehana, una flor que crecía únicamente a los pies de los exóticos álamos del bosque situado en los filos de los riscos del océano que colindaba con el país del Fuego. Una especie única y misteriosa, casi imposible de conseguir que superviviera fuera de su habitad natural, y aunque a Yuuri le pareció una abominación que ésta se encontrara lejos de su "hogar", le era fascinante poder ver una Umehana tan de cerca aunque fuese entre las manos de Viktor Nikiforov.

—¿A qué vienes, Nikiforov-san? —insistió por segunda vez.

—Vengo por mi banda —escupió con desprecio.

—Hmp. No eres un shinobi que lo merezca —argumentó Yuuri sin titubear, contrastando con el interior de su cuerpo que temblaba por completo.

—Pequeña bastarda, pedazo de mierda foránea —azuzó en voz baja el albino al tiempo que apretaba los nudillos. La Umehana en el piso entre sus piernas parecía relajada y alucinantemente bella.

Yuuri arrugó los labios irguiendo su postura por completo. No usaba su kimono de combate por lo cual estaba vulnerable en la defensa, sin contar que el espacio en su habitación era reducido, no podría realizar un ataque especial sin acabar por destruir la mitad de la casa (aunque sus habilidades no podían alcanzar semejante poder –aún-).

—Un shinobi sirve para proteger no par-

—Cállate, basura foránea —interrumpió Viktor relajando los hombros. Miró el lugar de reojo. Reparó en los pergaminos en el piso ordenados, los pequeños terrarios distribuidos en algunos muebles. El kimono colgado en una de las paredes, y la fotografía de Yuuri con su familia en el librero cercano. Más allá la mesita ratonera con el desastre que ésta contenía del entrenamiento de chakra del menor—. No me gustan los foráneos, no entiendo porque mi padre quiere que estén aquí, si por mí fuera los hubiera matado a todos —dijo sin tocarse la espina de la empatía y seguido se alejó un paso de la planta que había llevada.

El moreno al ver que se alejaba el albino relajo apenas un poco la postura pero previó el movimiento, el instante exacto en que Viktor hacia coger vuelo con su pie para estrellarlo contra la maceta que había llevado, reventando el barro y haciendo un mayor desastre sobre el tatami donde la tierra, raíces y pétalos de la flor quedaron desperdigados. Yuuri jadeó corriendo para rescatar a la planta de un segundo ataque cual si la planta fuera una persona, un niño.

Viktor, sin embargo no volvió a atacar solo quedó de pie mirando como escoria al moreno que recogía la tierra húmeda y buscaba la forma de tomar la planta.

—Dame la maldita banda, o la próxima vez que patee algo será tu cabeza.

—Pues te estoy esperando —gruñó Yuuri evidenciando su molestia, incorporándose con los puños cerrados.

La sed de sangre que ve Viktor en los ojos del foráneo le curte la piel, le eriza el deseo y la boca se le llena de veneno.

—Prepárate, entonces porque no me voy a contener aunque seas mujer, igual te haré mierda.

—¿Mujer? —Yuuri pareció suavizar su gesto, e hizo un ruido gutural, que breves segundos desconcertó al albino hasta que llegó la risa del moreno haciendo enojar más al adversario, al grado que éste apretó los puños.

—¿De qué mierda te estás riendo?

—Que soy un chico, no una chica. Nikiforov-san —comunicó el menor haciendo que el albino sonrojara, todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en que la persona que había pateado su culo de una manera –le dolía reconocerlo—bastante admirable era una mujer. Parte de su dignidad masculina quedó restaurada pero parte de su dignidad...

.

Las nubes se mueven con lentitud sobre su cabeza, volvió a tener el sueño de la primera vez que entró a la habitación de Katsuki, aún cuando han pasado casi diez años se sigue maldiciendo el no haber machacado la cabeza del moreno contra el elegante tatami de la residencia hasta dejarlo reducido a una mezcolacha de tierra, pétalos y vísceras. Una noche antes llovió y el olor de la humedad es presente, el petricor parece elevarse y llenarlo de un sentimiento desconocido, algo así como añoranza a sus años de infancia.

Un par de gotas rezagadas caen sobre su frente, han resbalado desde las hojas de las ramas de los árboles donde se ha quedado de ver con su equipo. Maldice otra vez mientras bosteza, jamás ha sido perezoso pero le ha costado la vida poder abrir los ojos pues recién había logrado conciliar el sueño.

La aldea en general parece dormida. El sol no ha terminado de salir y la luna no ha terminado de ocultarse. Su reloj marca las 4.35 am, el estómago se estremece pero se apacigua casi de inmediato cuando estira toda su postura haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. Puede escuchar los pasos correr cercanos de los shinobis que están en ruta de exploración vigilando que no exista ningún tipo de peligro. La guerra tardó en reventar y ahora la parte difícil era resarcir los daños hechos en la psique de la gente que parece sufrir un complejo de delirio de persecución colectivo. El hokage, el padre de Viktor, ha dicho que él se iba encargar de seguir protegiendo a todos en la aldea justo como lo había hecho, una parte de la población le agradecen, y otra parte, minúscula, lo culpan de blando al firmar los tratados de paz. Viktor siente que hubieran podido ganar la guerra sometiendo a los enemigos, pero confía en las decisiones de sus padres y se queda callado para aprender. Cuanta diferencia hay de su "yo adolescente" con el "yo de veinte años" que es ahora.

—Viktor-sensei.

Aparta los pensamientos girando su mirada hacia un grupo de ninjas que parecían acalorados pero no agitados, son el grupo de vigilancia que antes percibió.

—Buenos días, muchachos —saluda amablemente con una sonrisa complaciente. Los shinobi no pueden evitar relajarse ante el gesto, muy a pesar del pasado del hijo del hokage y esa horrible etapa rebelde ahora es uno de los hombres más amables y amados en la aldea, muchos no descartan la idea que un día, así como su padre, también se volverá un hokage. Nikiforov posee las habilidades, el temple y el amor del pueblo para lograr un puesto como ese, incluso, es un poco ególatra, pero él también lo cree—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Ninguna —dice enseguida con presura uno de ellos.

Mentira. Hay movimiento de un grupo de ANBUS, Viktor los puede sentir andar en las inmediaciones como sombras fuera de la noche, pero es normal que un grupo de chunnins no perciban las sutiles perecías invisibles de los ninjas de ELITE que trabajan directamente para el hokage. El albino intercambia un par de palabras más antes de que el grupo se retire, aún no llega su equipo asignado y bosteza mirando el reloj, faltan un par de minutos para que se dé la hora límite para reunirse.

Dos horas más pasan y ni luces del equipo. Tuerce los labios. ¿De verdad lo habían dejado plantado?

Se rasca la nuca deshaciendo sin querer un poco la cola de caballo alta que lleva y que mantiene atada la mata de cabello albino hasta que recuerda que les ha dado por punto de reunión no ese árbol sino el monumento a los caídos. Contiene la respiración y ríe alegremente mientras que emprende viaje hasta ese otro punto. No entiende como ha olvidado el lugar de reunión y está seguro que fue su inconsciente el que lo traicionó llevándolo hasta el árbol a las afueras de la aldea.

Muy probablemente es la esperanza viva la misma que le ha hecho recordar aquel momento en la habitación de Yuuri, la que lo ha llevado a olvidar algo tan simple como el punto de encuentro. No se lo reprocha y prefiere solo apresurarse.

—Buenos días —saluda Viktor mientras que alza la mano agitándola ha aparecido como un borrón en medio de los adolescentes que hablaban entre ellos, quizás en un intento por combatir el aburrimiento de la espera, y que ahora con un grito ahogado se han alejado horrorizados por la aparición repentina del adulto.

—¡¿Viktor-sensei?! —chilla Mila, una pelirroja menudita de rostro redondo, bellos ojos verdes y una cara simpática, ahora desfigurada por la sorpresa que le ha dado el susto del jounin apareciendo sin aviso.

—¡Nos citaste a las 6.30 y son las 10.40! —grrita Yuri a su lado mientras que el albino puede dejar de sonreír ladeando el rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lamento la demora, tuve un pequeño percance y olvidé el lugar donde nos íbamos a reunir —suelta y los tres pubertos parecen desconcertados. Entrecierran su mirada debatiéndose entre creerle o no. ¿Cómo un shinobi tan preparado y reconocido pudo olvidar algo tan simple? —. Cof... —ríe bajito el albino y Georgi junto Mila tienen que sostener a Yuri que parece quersele tirar encima con kunai en mano. Listo para asesinarlo.

Pasado ese pequeño y divertido –fastidioso—percance, el equipo se reúne alrededor de sensei que recarga su cadera de un árbol con brazos cruzados. Su expresión siempre es despreocupada y amable, ese gesto siempre se ve genial en el rostro que muchos consideran atractivos. Mila y Georgi admiten estar un poquito enamorados de Viktor, sin embargo es Yuri el que niega con el corazón en la mano sentir, siquiera, admiración por el mayor. Georgi y Mila quienes además de ser compañeros de equipo y de academia del rubio de ojos claros, son amigos del mismo, saben que Viktor le chifla y lo ama en secreto, casi tanto como ama y admira a Otabek Altin, el chunnin que sirve como parte del consejo del hokage Yakov.

—El día de hoy tenemos una misión sumamente especial donde veremos que tan buenos son para rastrear y cuidar a distancia —comenta Viktor alzando un dedo—. Es una misión rango D que probablemente con el transcurrir se vuelva C, la evalúe y no existe mayor peligro —agrega lo último ante el gesto preocupado de Georgi, de los tres el gennin que presume convertirse en un ninja médico es el más temeroso, probablemente por su naturaleza compatible con la medicina es más aprensivo.

Mila y Yuri comparte una expresión excitada y parecen querer sacarle más información. Viktor se hace del rogar y sonríe de medio lado.

—En caso de que algo suceda estaré presente para apoyarlos, pero ustedes van solos, es tiempo que empiecen a apañárselas —dice y siente la emoción que se desborda tras cada segundo del cuerpo del rubio.

—¡¿Será una misión donde debamos proteger a alguien de ninjas malos sin que nadie lo note y transportarlo desde un lugar a otro y en el camino probablemente encontremos a los secuaces de más ninjas y acabemos en un enfrentamiento enzarzado y violento?! —pregunta excitado Yuri con ojos verdes que brillan en conmoción.

Y aunque a Mila le parece atractiva la idea de su compañero acaba por soltar una risa burlona y Georgi niega con la cabeza.

—Que disparates estás diciendo —murmura en un tono bajo pero audible para todos—. Sólo a ti se te ocurre algo así —agrega.

—Pues... algo así es lo que va a pasar... —infiere Viktor y la triada entorna su mirada hacia el sensei que alegremente saca el pergamino—. Equipo tres, su misión —señala.

Los tres pubertos se alinean firmes mientras solemnes esperan instrucciones.

—Deberán de salvaguardar durante el camino de Konoha a el país de los Vegetales a Sakuragi Mei y Amane Ritsuka, ambas hijas del daymo de ese país vecino.

—¡Sí, señor! —dicen al unisono la triada y Mila es la que recibe el pergamino con las especificaciones de la misión.

.

La parte más complicada de la misión no es en realidad el tener que cuidar a las dos chicas quienes avanzan a paso rápido, son estudiantes shinobis así que pueden ir a una velocidad rápida y constante en la que los tres gennin y su sensei se sienten cómodos, aunque debería de ser al revés y los guardaespaldas adecuarse al ritmo de las chicas que contrataron sus servicios, pero las dos chicas son conscientes que aún hay muchos peligros ocultos en los bosques y el camino, así que prefieren avanzar lo más que pueden durante el día y en la noche hacer rondas de vigilancia mientras todos descansan. Las niñas apenas tienen diez y once años, son las hijas del líder del País de los Vegetales, y han estado todo ese tiempo resguardadas en Konoha con la familia Katsuki, una familia originaria del País de los Vegetales pero que desde hacía poco más de diez años había partido del antes mencionado. Ahora que la guerra ha pasado y la estabilidad social está ganando fuerza, es tiempo que las chicas vuelvan a casa.

Hay cierta nostalgia entre ellas pues habían logrado hacer amigos dentro de la academia y todos fueron hospitalarios con ellos, además de que el matrimonio Katsuki, con quienes vivieron, eran sumamente atentos y cariñosos, desde que su hijo menor, Yuuri, había partido del ceno materno había quedado mucho amor que ofrecer, mismo del que gozaron las niñas hasta ese momento.

La parte más complicada de la misión no es en realidad el cuidado de las chicas, sino el luchar contra la paranoia. Las niñas se sienten protegidas por los gennin que las acompañan, sin embargo, los gennin se sienten impacientes. Incluso el propio Yuri que es el teóricamente más hábil de los tres, el que tiene mejor puntaje de ataque y defensa y que además puede controlar un poderoso jutsu de fuego, es incapaz de estar tranquilo. Siente que los persiguen, que los vigilan y es imposible conciliar el sueño. Es su primera misión "peligrosa" en el exterior y Viktor confía en sus propias habilidades en caso de que algo grave pase. Pero la ruta que ha marcado es lo suficiente segura como para que algo acontezca, aún así procura estar al pendiente de sus estudiantes y hacerles saber que ahí está él.

Una vez que un estudiante se gradúa de la academia ninja se convierte en gennin, como son inexpertos y desconocen el funcionamiento del mundo shinobi real, se conforman grupos de tres gennin y se asigna a un instructor o comandante de un rango superior: jounnin, una vez que formas parte de un equipo como gennin o jounnin, formas parte de una familia. Pues las misiones, los riesgos y victorias son en conjunto, uno para todos y todos para uno. Así que Viktor funge como un hermano mayor, pues no quiere ser el padre de ninguno de ellos, se llevan por siete u ocho años, y es una lástima que tenga tanta experiencia en el ámbito de la guerra y la vida como ninja a su corta edad, pero ha peleado y se ha manchado las manos de sangre para que la siguiente generación no tenga que perecer como vio con tantos compañeros.

—¿Estás preocupado? —pregunta Mila a Yuri sentándose a su lado, es su turno por esa noche para hacer guardia. Viktor duerme unos metros atrás de ellos. Las chicas están en las ramas de uno de los árboles más grandes durmiendo en una especie de camastro que Georgi les improviso entre las ramas, parecen nidos de una ave. Georgi duerme con ellas.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —responde Yuri mirando el fuego que encendió para guardar el calor. Siente sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía con la tibieza y Mila presiona un poco su hombro contra el brazo del rubio. Recarga su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañero y cierra los ojos sin dormirse, solo descansando los ojos—. ¿Y tú? —pregunta ahora él con un poco de incertidumbre en su voz.

—Estás a mi lado, digo, Georgi, Viktor sensei... tú, así que no... no estoy preocupada.

La mano de Yuri se desliza hasta la mano de la pelirroja y entrelaza sus dedos presionándolos un poco. Viktor entreabre los párpados observando las espaldas de los menores, él nunca duerme en misiones, sólo lo necesario, el resto son bocadillos energéticos que le hacen recuperar chakra y lo mantienen alerta. Cuando regrese a la aldea tendrá tiempo de dormir. Pero finge hacerlo para que sus estudiantes ganen confianza, y gracias a eso ha confirmado sus sospecha con respecto a Mila y Yuri, no había nada de malo en relacionarse, sin embargo un pinchazo de envía le manda una señal a su cerebro que se encarga de revolver toda clase de emociones infantiles de adolescente.

.

—¿Ahora por qué estás molesto? —preguntó Yuuri mientras que doblaba su yukata extendida en la cama.

Viktor le observaba desde la ventana abierta de su habitación, agazapado con la espalda encorvada y los ojos azules fijos en los movimientos del moreno. Si decía que no estaba molesto probablemente Yuuri iba a insistir, así que era mejor quedarse callado. Pero la verdad es que si estaba molesto, iracundo, casi colérico pues lo había escuchado de su padre: "Yuuri se convertiría en jounin". Un puto foráneo que tenía menos de tres años en la aldea y que apenas tenía edad suficiente como para salir a la calle sin compañía de sus padres se iba a convertir en jounin. La actuación de Yuuri dentro de los exámenes de selección chunnin había sido realmente destacable, sin contar que el maestro que estaba a cargo del extranjero dio muy buenas referencias: Posee una habilidad única que será útil para ganar la guerra, dijo en aquel momento cuando presentó la propuesta para que su alumno fuera considerado como jounin. Sin embargo, cuando el hokage revisó más de cerca el desempeño del foráneo no dudó en las palabras de Celestino, el sensei del chico.

—¿Es por lo de la sección jounin? —murmuró en voz baja el moreno dejando perfectamente doblado su kimono para después incorporarse con éste en manos y caminar hasta su closet donde lo guardó, caminó de regreso hasta donde Viktor seguía sin moverse. Y se hincó frente a él.

Era normal verlos pelear a puño cerrado, o atacándose siempre Yuuri reaccionando ante provocaciones de Viktor, parecían niños (pece sus 14 y 17 años respectivamente) y como tales la gente prefería ignorarles y no meterse en sus asuntos. Por el contrario, lo que también era habitual pero poco conocido era el que Viktor se colara a la habitación del moreno para espiarlo mientras que Yuuri entrenaba su control de chakra o hacía labores domesticas o escolares. En un principio Yuuri se había mostrado sinceramente preocupado y temeroso, moviéndose con cautela cuando Viktor estaba a su alrededor, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba y las luchas subían de tono entre ellos, más tranquilo se sentía Yuuri, pues había comprendido que pese su actitud de vándalo y rebelde Viktor era un shinobi que no atacaría por la espalda. Aunque eso no terminaba de justificar aquel primer enfrentamiento entre Viktor y Yuuri, ese que había desembocado en su riña casada.

—¿No vas a abrir la boca? —preguntó ladeando el rostro y Viktor siguió sin moverse tratando de ver lo que su padre había visto en Yuuri y porque él sí era un candidato para ser Jounin, y él, Viktor, no lo era—. No... creo que no... me vas a abrir la boca —murmuró el moreno dando un suspiro mirando hacia un costado para después volver el rostro y acercarse presionando sus labios contra los labios ajenos—. ¿Ni siquiera así? —ladeó el rostro y volvió a presionar su boca contra la de Viktor. No era un beso suave, ni siquiera ese podía consdierar tal como un beso, sin embargo a Viktor parecía no desagradarle, pues relamió su boca cuando Yuuri se apartó por segunda vez.

Dos segundos después había derribado al moreno contra el tatami de su alcoba y ahora sí que abría la boca para devorar la boca del menor que con gusto recibía a su igual. En una lucha demandante para ver quién llevaba la premisa.

¿Alguna vez se había escuchado del odio al amor sólo hay un paso?

A ese par le bastó un leve empujón para verse con las hormonas saltando disparatadas para todos lados y envolviéndose violentamente con instintos primitivos que venían como premio de consolación cuando uno de los dos perdía en sus riñas de puño cerrado. Besarse y acariciarse torpemente era también una forma para luchar y ver quién ganaba. Así tal cual se torturaban y castigaban. A veces las cosas avanzaban hasta presionar la piel llena de moretones o golpes y hacer sufrir al otro ante la presión de los dedos que aumentaban el castigo de la dermis, otras veces eran mordidas feroces que apenas podían ser comparadas con las de un animal hambriento, y otras veces más las cosas se salían de control y acababan envueltos en auténticas peleas, guerras reales con golpes y jutsus incorporados. Eran pésimos para reconocer o dar nombre a su relación, por lo cual con cariño y odio llamaban: enemistad.

.

Se durmió sólo dos segundos, y fue tiempo suficiente para recordar otra vez a Yuuri. Se maldice al darse cuenta que sólo está Mila sentada al calor de las brasas del fuego que lentamente se ha ido extinguiendo por falta de que se le alimente. La chica respira de forma acompasada, debe estar durmiendo, no la culpa, el viaje ha sido exigente y los tres niños han hecho un auténtico esfuerzo por mantenerse dignos de portar las bandas de metal con el escudo de Konoha en su frente. Yuri debe estar dando alguna ronda de vigilancia, pero debió pasar mucho tiempo como para que el fuego casi se extinguiera. Sin embargo no percibe ningún peligro o presencia de alguien más, por el contrario, todo parece en orden sólo su sistema que se ha disparado y sus labios han hormigueado, que inocente y estúpido era en aquella época.

De haber sabido que las cosas serían como eran ahora probablemente habría besado con más fuerza a Yuuri, hasta romperle los labios y de paso las piernas para que no huyera a ningún lado lejos de él. Es un pensamiento infantil casi reprochable pero es que en el fondo no ha crecido, hay un pequeño Viktor dispuesto a partirle los huesos al moreno en caso de que se descuide y lo tome con la guardia baja.

Por aquel entonces había estado celoso de Yuuri, celoso y preocupado, tal como se encontraba ahora: celoso y preocupado. A rabiar.

.

...parte de su orgullo masculino, o casi todo, quedó destrozado y comprometido al darse cuenta que había quedado flechado ante la fuerza y determinación de una hembra foránea que ahora resultaba, además de aún ser foránea. Era hombre.

Aquella tarde de abril en la que se había aparecido en la casa de los Katsuki con una maceta de la flor más rara que encontró en la florería del pueblo iba con la firme convicción de patearle el trasero a la kunoichi del kimono y jutsu de flores y de esa forma deshacerse del repentino enamoramiento que nació a partir de aquella demostración de fuerza aplastante y habilidad nata, sin embargo, el resultado fue contraproducente pues además de haber vuelto a perder patéticamente ante Yuuri Katsuki, había caído con una técnica tan simple y mortífera que, sin saberlo, iba a causar el mismo efecto devastador en los años siguientes de convivencia.

—¡Deja de reírte! —gruñó Viktor, y Yuuri no podía parar, cubriéndose la boca y la risa burbujeante rebosando en las paredes, Viktor agradeció que no parara de reír el contrario.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	4. Tierra húmeda

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Tierra húmeda**

.

.

La misión sigue sin ninguna novedad aparente.

En el camino Viktor vuelve a sentir la presencia de ANBUs en la zona, probablemente están colocando trampas para espías en los terrenos más espesos del bosque. Ellos van a un costado del camino a muchos metros donde se puede considerar "zona sensible" por lo cual no existe real peligro de caer en alguna de esas trampas. Viktor siente a sus estudiantes más tensos justo después de pasar la frontera con el País de los Vegetales pues hasta él es consciente que se puede tratar de una emboscada. Sin embargo, es idiota que un país tan pequeño que ha sido aliado suyo desde hace muchos años intente algo tan bajo y vil como una emboscada a un grupo minúsculo y casi insignificante de shinobis de Konoha. Es decir, Mila es hija de ninjas, pero no hay nada sobresaliente en su haber, probablemente Georgi sea el que posee un linaje ninja más reconocido pues sus padres han trabajado durante años en el hospital, y de hecho su padre era el jefe de médicos shinobis, mientras su madre una burócrata, por otro lado Yuri es el primer ninja de su familia y es el encargado de mantenerlos, es un chico demasiado hábil pero su nombre no ha sido glorificado. Viktor no duda que algún día obtenga algún título reconocido y sea recordado por hacer grandes hazañas, tiene mucho potencial.

Pero también los siente relajarse en el instante que empiezan a divisar el precioso paisaje que esa tierra extranjera ofrece: caminos dotados de flores hermosas, amplios terrenos de cultivo de arroz y hortalizas, aromas deliciosos que hacen sonrojar hasta al propio Yuri que acepta, casi a regañadientes, que el país de los Vegetales es hermoso. Los deja divertirse un momento después de un día completo de camino en una laguna donde se meten a nadar. Las hijas del daymo toman esta oportunidad también para relajarse. Cuando lo cree conveniente les piden que retomen la travesía y se van secando en el camino.

El pequeño _break r_elajo los ánimos de todos y pronto se encontraron en la entrada del poblado principal donde vivían la familia regente. Viktor se da cuenta rápidamente lo deteriorada que está la aldea alrededor del castillo. Hay algunas casas que se encuentran en reconstrucción y otras más que siguen en ruinas. Hace muchos años, cuando aún Yuuri y él eran chuunins incorporados al mismo equipo de rastreo visitaron la aldea para resurtir equipo médico y volver a su misión, en su corta estadía descubrió lo maravillosa y simple que era la vida en una aldea humilde como esa que era la principal de varias aldeas que conformaban el País. Ahora de aquello no quedaba casi nada. El paso de la guerra les había cobrado una alta factura. Suspira y sigue avanzando siguiendo a las niñas que reconocen el camino a casa casi por inercia.

Los recibe una comitiva a la mitad del camino y los guían hasta donde los regentes.

—Muchas gracias por traer a salvo a mis hijas —dice el padre de las menores que se aferran a su cintura. Los ninjas sonríen satisfechos al ver que pudieron cumplir con la misión sin ningún tipo de percance—. ¿No les gustaría quedarse a descansar y mañana partir?

Viktor está por declinar pero en cambio nota que los niños que le acompañan parecen maravillados ante esa idea. Pasar un poco más de tiempo fuera de su propia aldea después de una misión como aquella, les sobrecoge y se sienten importantes.

—Supongo que podemos descansar y reagruparnos para partir en la madrugada —responde el sensei y los niños en secreto festejan mirándose los uno a los otros.

El viaje desde Konoha en el país del Fuego al país de los Vegetales es de una semana en carreta, cuatro días en caballo y tres días a paso shinobi, de ahí proviene el cansancio de los tres gennin que roncan plácidamente en los futones dispuestos para ellos. Viktor sabe que no está bien entregarse a un sueño profundo en medio de una misión, pero supone que ese será la recompensa y premio que les dará a sus pupilos al haber acatado perfectamente las órdenes durante la misión, pese que no hubo ningún riesgo salvo el motivo que aún desconoce de la presencia de los ANBU en dos posiciones distintas. Algo estaba pasando pero no es tiempo de profundizar en ese detalle, y prefiere solo ver a sus alumnos. Él la tiene fácil con la triada: son obedientes, disciplinados y conscientes de su entorno, a diferencia de los pupilos de Seung-Gil Lee que son una triada bastante... particular: Minami, Leo y Guang, entre el primero y el último hacen competencias para desquiciar a su maestro que en dos ocasiones ha estado a punto de amarrarlos y tirarlos por algún risco. Son toda una prueba de paciencia que a veces Seung no cree que pueda aprobar.

—Sensei... ¿está despierto? —pregunta la voz de Mila, Viktor gira su cabeza y la encuentra sentada en el futón tallándose los ojos, sus otros dos compañeros se retuercen y siguen durmiendo.

—Sí, Mila, duerme, no pasa nada.

—¿Seguro? —susurra ella bostezando—. ¿Quiere que le supla en la vigilancia? —cuestiona y somnolienta distingue la figura de su sensei sentado con esa postura firme y recta, siempre le ha despertado confianza.

—No te preocupes, si requiero que me suplas te despertaré a ti primero —sonríe y la niña bosteza otra vez.

—Vale... lo supliré en cuanto me diga —la pelirroja se deja caer al cómodo futón que dispusieron en el palacio para ellos.

—Sí —sonríe Viktor mirándola acurrucarse entre el calor de los cobertores. Viktor los observa un segundo más antes de volver su mirada hacia el exterior. Ha quedado en la ventana viendo el paisaje verde que el pequeño poblado le ofrece. Ellos se encuentran en una de las alas del humilde palacio del daymo, aunque insistieron en dormir en el exterior el daymo se negó y terminaron por ser invitados especiales.

Viktor peina hacia atrás los mechones de cabello plata que se han escapado del moño que se ha hecho sobre la cabeza después de bañarse. Quizás duerma una o dos horas para después partir, y se incorpora pero el graznido de un cuervo lo detiene. Entrecierra la mirada y saca del cuello de su camiseta un dije colgado por una cadena fina, parece ser un simple pedazo de bamboo pequeño más delgado que el grosor de un dedo meñique. Sopla fuerte por un extremo de ese pequeño pedazo de bambú nada especial, que al parecer no emite ni un solo sonido, pero los tres ninjas que estaban durmiendo hasta hace nada se incorporan de golpe sobresaltados. Mila se ha cubierto los oídos mientras que Georgi gime y Yuri ha tirado de una kunai que tenía debajo de la almohada.

En cambio el cuervo que había estado dando vueltas y graznando va en picada hacia Viktor atraído por el silbido que estaba en una frecuencia tan baja que para un humano normal no hubiese sido nada, pero para el cuervo y el oído que Viktor se ha encargado en entrenar de sus tres discípulos es un ruido ensordecedor.

El cuervo vuela veloz hacia Viktor, parece que se estrellará contra él pero el albino hace un par de sellos provocando que el cuervo desaparezca en una nube blanca de humo, en su lugar aparece un pergamino que el sensei atrapa en el aire.

—Prepárense que nos vamos —ordena de forma firme y seria Viktor, no hace falta leer el contenido del pergamino para saber que es por parte del hokage, ese había sido una invocación de Otabek Altin un jounin especialista en codificación y jutsus sensoriales, un shinobi talentoso encargado de enviar mensajes encubiertos. Mientras sus alumnos se preparaban él deshizo el sello que había en torno al mensaje descodificando las órdenes.

Deben de volver de a la aldea de forma urgente y con precaución en alerta amarilla.

¿Un ataque?

¿Una amenaza?

Viktor no comprende porque el énfasis en "precaución alerta amarilla". Era un código utilizado durante la guerra cuando un grupo de infiltración cruzaba por territorio enemigo, pero ahora no estaban en guerra y todo el camino que iban a recorrer era territorio aliado. Sin embargo, no se pondría a pensar en ello y prefirió sólo acatar órdenes.

.

—¿Alguna novedad, capitán? —pregunta Yakov contemplando con ojos duros y serios las murallas que rodeaban la aldea. Había enviado a los mejores shinobi con la técnica más desarrollada en sellos para crear una barrera en torno a la aldea, en esos momentos, entrada la noche, era el momento más peligroso, claro que sí, pero era el mejor momento para no levantar sospecha y crear un caos colectivo en la población. Cruzaban tiempos de paz como para mermar ésta con algo que aún podía ser tratado en secreto.

—Los escuadrones ANBU se están movilizando tal como lo solicitó, Hokage-sama —dice la voz serena eclipsada por la máscara de zorro que cubría el rostro y la identidad de quien hablaba. Detrás de esa persona dos más, los tres visten pantalones oscuros, camisas de resaque con cuello tortuga también negras, protectores en sus brazos negros y chalecos grises. En su hombro izquierdo, a la vista el mismo tatuaje. Los tres cubren su rostro con máscaras de animales y motivos de un solo color, pero diferente entre ellos. El que habla, tiene grabados azules, los otros dos los tienen verde y morado.

—En cuanto lo localicen. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que las puedan atrapar?

—Será de inmediato, señor.

—Eso espero, K-kun.

Antes de que Yakov se gire, esos con los que hablaba, desaparecen.

Se trataban de los tres líderes escuadrón de tropas especiales de cazadores ANBU, el grupo más selecto y leal a la aldea, aquellos ninjas que poseían cualidades extraordinarias y una fortaleza inimaginable, esos a los que se les pedía hacer las misiones más complicadas u oscuras de la aldea, en este caso, su misión no es menos peligrosa y se deben movilizar antes de que se haga pública la situación.

Los tres ANBU que antes estuvieron en la oficina del Hokage, ahora están sobre el techo, las sombras de la noche los cobija.

—Capitán —elude uno y el de la máscara de zorro azul se gira hacia ellos.

—Vuelvan a peinar el área, en caso de interceptarlo den aviso y ataquen a discreción.

—¿Cuántos equipos están fuera?

—Dos, capitán —responde uno de ellos leyendo un informe en una hoja de papel del tamaño de la palma de su mano—. El equipo de Phichit y el de Nikiforov-san.

—En caso de que crucen con ellos guíenlos hasta la entrada más cercana —ordena—. La prioridad es que los gennin entren sanos y salvo, los gennin son el futuro de la aldea.

—Sí, capitán —dicen ambos ANBU antes de desaparecer también.

El capitán se queda un rato más antes de esfumarse.

Pronto llega con su propio escuadrón que ha tenido tiempo para descansar después del patrullaje que han hecho. Él no ha comido nada, pero le basta una píldora hecha por escuadrones médicos para recuperar chakra, su estamina siempre ha sido alta por lo cual puede prescindir del alimento, tendrá tiempo de comer ya que termine esa misión, ya que todos estén a salvo.

—Capitán, estamos listos —anuncia una voz femenina y el de la máscara del zorro afirma antes de que el grupo completo se mueva.

La agrupación consta de seis individuos, los seis ninjas sumamente talentosos y letales, fueron seleccionados personalmente por el propio capitán después de ver la lista de ANBUs en servicio. Confía en todos los que conforman la plantilla de ANBUs pero para su equipo personal ha seleccionado deliberadamente a los que mejor se complementan a él. Hasta el momento siguen vivos y en operación sin ningún contratiempo por lo cual sabe que no ha fallado en seleccionar a los miembros de su equipo.

En silencio recorren la zona este en el exterior de la aldea. Sus pasos son un arrullo que el bosque se traga, sus movimientos son danza de hojas que se desprenden de los árboles por una ventisca fuerte, sus siluetas se confunden con las sombras de las ramas más alta de los abetos que rodean la zona, sus miradas son insectos que revolotean y se esconden entre las estrellas el brillo de sus armas que resguardabas esperan cualquier tipo de movimiento inusual. No existe dudas en su corazón, no puede existir tal cosa en guerreros firmes como ellos, así como tampoco puede existir escepticiso sobre la victoria en esa misión.

—Sara a la izquierda, Chris, a la derecha, Leroy, cúbreme —ordena el capitán al tanto los individuos acatan las órdenes, él hace sellos con su mano para después estampar sus manos contra la rama firme y gruesa de árbol en la que aterriza después de dar el último salto—. Arte floral, cementerio de rosas —reza al tanto una cantidad descomunal de rosales aparece rodeando una sombra mayor que se mueve violenta y enfurecida hacia ellos. Cualquier otro hubiera sido atrapado por sorpresa ante la enorme presencia que amenaza al grupo ANBU, pero para el capitán Katsuki fue evidente su presencia, para Katsuki el que hablaba con los árboles, el bosque no tiene secretos—. ¡Ataquen! —gime alzando apenas un poco la voz mientras contiene con esfuerzo en una auténtica prisión de rosales que se multiplican y escalan por aquel enorme cuerpo tratando de inmovilizarlo.

Su equipo atiende a la orden.

No tienen oportunidad para sorprenderse por lo que sus ojos ven, y se dedican a sobrevivir y exterminar.

.

A dos días de distancia Viktor corre detrás de sus estudiantes que siguen un águila que el sensei invocó para guiar el camino. Giorgi va al frente, Yuri le sigue y por último Mila, él está justo detrás de la formación. Mila es la ninja médico del grupo y es la que deben de proteger por sobre cualquier cosa. El ninja médico es el último en morir, y toda la seguridad debe ser garantizada a ella pues si algo le pasa a éste ninja el resto estará perdido. Su águila sobrevuela de manera rápida sin captar absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque el mensaje delata una "alerta amarilla" en las inmediaciones de la aldea, Viktor no es un shinobi que se conozca por ser estúpido ni confiado, a pesar de que su actitud medio floja y descuidada haga pensar lo contrario, así que ha decidido extremar precauciones.

No sabe a lo que se enfrentan ni cuan peligroso es realmente. Al menos no hasta el momento en que Georgi grita y brinca hacia atrás. Yuri repela el ataque de shurikens con shurikens, es el que mejor puntería tiene. Viktor ha saltado para atrapar a Georgi al que le alcanzó una de las estrellas ninjas y se le ha encajado en el hombro. Sin embargo Mila ha quedado detrás y apenas su instinto, el furioso entrenamiento al que Nikiforov la ha sometido en los últimos meses, la hacen girarse pues siente un chakra aplastante correr hacia ella. Es demasiado tarde cuando una enorme bestia salta justo delante de ella. Viktor deja a Georgi a un lado girándose ansioso al sentir el mismo grado de chakra emanar desde atrás, de reojo nota que Yuri se enfrenta a un shinobi desconocido así que decide ir donde Mila que ha sorteado en una suerte de giro a aquel enorme animal. Ni Georgi, ni Mila o Viktor reconocen la especie.

Los cuatro cuernos que nacen de su cabeza cundida en pelo oscuro y se levantan hacia el cielo en una temerosa y peligrosa curva, el cuerpo enorme, y las cuatro patas perfiladas con enormes y aterradoras pezuñas que escarban en la tierra mientras corre para embestirlos.

—¡Yuri! —grita Viktor saltando hacia arriba para esquivar la bestia, haciendo un par de sellos con sus manos, tomando aire y lanzando una enorme bocanada que se multiplica por mil al grado que forman una enorme corriente que logra desviar a la bestia. Yuri salta también lanzando unos pergaminos explosivos hacia el shinobi que lo ha atacado y que huye brevemente para no ser embestido por la bestia que asemeja a un caballo. El grupo de ninjas se reagrupa entorno a Georgi que se incorpora sacándose la estrella ninja del hombro.

—Estén listos —ordena el sensei y los tres niños afirman.

—¡No tan rápido escorias de Konoha! —vocifera alguien desde arriba, el ninja de antes cae lanzando una lluvia de estrellas ninjas, haciendo que los cuatro shinobis de Konoha se dispersen. La bestia es peligrosa, sí, y no sabe cuánta relación exista entre el enemigo que se proclama ahí y ésta, por lo cual Viktor decide hacerle frente al enemigo shinobi.

—Haganse cargo de esa cosa —dice Viktor mientras que destapa de golpe la cantimplora que siempre lleva consigo atada a su cinturón y hace sellos para hacer con el agua que de ahí sale su arma principal: unos enormes shukos o garras entorno a sus puños mientras se lanza hacia su objetivo que se mueve con destreza evadiendo cada uno de los ataques de Viktor, se internan al bosque.

Los niños se quedan presos de la adrenalina, no pueden caer ante el miedo que sienten, Yuri es el primero en atacar a la bestia que se ha girado para correr hacia ellos nuevamente. El rubio se planta con el ceño fruncido empieza a hacer movimientos de manos veloces, Georgi y Mila por breves segundos se permiten maravillarse por la técnica de su compañero.

_Estilo fuego: Gran bola de fuego. _

El menor infla sus pulmones y sopla con fuerza hacia el animal que corre hacia él produciendo una enorme, gigantesca y poderosa bola de fuego que escupe desde su interior. Su naturaleza de fuego es poderosa, es mayor a la de cualquier gennin de su edad y Mila aprovecha para usar su jutsu medicinal y curar el hombro de Georgi que al sentirse un poco mejor corre a asistir a Yuri aunque sospecha que no será necesario pues la enorme bola de fuego seguramente calcinó a aquella bestia, que equivocado ésta pues se da cuenta que el animal ha escavado en el piso debajo de él salvándose de morir incinerado.

—Mierda —ruge Yuri mirando el piso hacia donde se pudo haber ido, pero no encuentra un solo rastro que delate la presencia de la bestia—. ¡No te acerques, bastardo! —le grita a Georgi que corre hacia él.

El moreno se detiene confundido pues no comprende la desaparición de la bestia ni el porque Yuri no lo quiere cerca hasta que el suelo debajo de él se abre, sus pies son lentos y no logra esquivar el golpe.

—¡Georgi! —vocifera el rubio saltando hacia su amigo, haciendo nuevamente un jutsu de fuego para socorrer al otro chico, lo jala del brazo cuando la bestia lo suelta escaldada por el fuego que esta vez si la sosega pero no lo suficiente como para contarlo como daño, los dos chicos ruedan lejos de la acción gracias a que ahora es Mila la que llama la atención del monumental animal para darles tiempo de escape a sus compañeros, ha lanzado kunais con pergaminos explosivos que activa pero la bestia los sacude en el aire, no parece afectado, vuelve a correr hacia ellos para embestirlos.

Pero es una enorme oz la que le atraviesa el hombro a la criatura proliferando un aullido desgarrador. La oz está sujeta a una cadena de donde tiran con brío.

—Sensei... —masculla Mila al ver el arma en forma de luna menguante hecha de hielo, ensangrentada y manipulada desde un árbol encontrado en la misma dirección por donde Viktor desapareció con el ninja enemigo. La bestia pelea gimiendo. La pelirroja se arrastra para salvaguardarse y Viktor parapetado en la gruesa rama del árbol lucha poniendo toda su fuerza para retener al animal. Lo empuja más hacia él, aspira por la boca y abre los ojos que brillan de forma especial, casi con estática.

—¡Rayo! —hace sellos con sus manos y una fuerte descarga eléctrica oscura sacude la cadena hecha de hielo amplificando el poder en sí mismo, electrocutando a la criatura que convulsiona ante el ataque por algunos segundos, un minuto entero hasta que la electricidad mengua y el animal cae de espaldas ocasionando un ruido sordo. Nikiforov deja ir el jutsu de su arma y baja de la rama del árbol en un brinco. Jadeante, agotado, mira el animal y después busca a sus alumnos. Tiene un profundo corte en una de sus piernas, y una shuriken enterrada en uno de sus costados, el costo de su enfrentamiento, pero su adversario no podrá ver otro amanecer.

—¡Sensei! ¡¿Está bien?! —pregunta preocupada Mila acercándose a él. Lo mira de pies a cabeza y no sabe que herida debe tratar primero pues todo Viktor se ve grave.

—Estoy bien —trata de sonreír pero no le sale la sonrisa cuando escucha a Yuri llamándolo con desesperación.

Lo que encuentra lo deja cimbrado en su lugar.

Traga saliva.

Su mente no procesa lo que sus ojos están viendo, lo que su cuerpo siente y el fuerte aroma que ha cundido toda el área.

Viktor está en shock.

Yuri tiembla con las rodillas enterradas en la tierra húmeda por la sangre de Georgi que paró de emanar hace rato de su tórax abierto. Las garras de aquella bestia lo hirió al grado que todo en su interior quedo a la vista: sus sueños, sus miedos y sus esperanzas junto con los órganos y huesos rotos por el impacto al momento de ser atrapado. Mila no lo soporta y termina por caer de rodillas vomitando a un costado. Yuri, en cambio trata de cerrar las carnes desgarradas de su amigo para regresarlo a la vida. Trata de hacer algo de mover sus manos mientras grita entre gemidos desesperados a su sensei para que arregle eso. Viktor, está viviendo la peor pesadilla que cualquier maestro puede vivir y es un ruido gutural el que lo hace reaccionar tomando a Mila y a Yuri de los costados para dar un poderoso salto hacia un árbol y brincar de rama en rama, alejándose tan rápido como puede de la criatura que no los escucha seguirlo, pero al girar un poco la mirada se da cuenta que Georgi les ha dado una ventana de escape.

Aún muerto el buen Georgi es de utilidad pues la bestia se da un festín devorando los restos mortales del gennin de la hoja.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	5. Siembra

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Siembra**

.

.

El retorno a la aldea fue bastante más lúgubre de lo esperado. De hecho, habían tenido que esperar a un escuadron de jounin que acompañó al equipo de retorno a su hogar. Un silencio incómodo y doloroso fue con ellos todo el viaje, y empeoró todo cuando a medio andar Yuri se desvaneció y el jounin médico que iba con la cuadrilla anunció que el chico se había quedado sin fuerza debido a falta de chakra y estamina. Viktor no dudó en cargarlo en su espalda y continuar de esa manera el viaje.

En todo el andar, en ningún momento Viktor dejó de maldecirse y culparse, de forma tortuosa pensaba en lo inútil que había sido allá atrás y en la sonrisa pura de Georgi. Sólo tenía ganas de regresar y acabar con aquello que habían dejado junto con los restos del moreno permitiéndolo devorar los restos del menor para que ellos pudieran escapar.

Era un inútil.

Ahora en la aldea, el que se ha desvanecido sin más miramientos ha sido Viktor. Ha caído de rodillas se ha disculpado y después: de bruces al suelo, justo después de que han dejado a Yuri y a Mila en sus respectivas casas, el primero un poco más restablecido gracias al descanso, pero aún así desconsolado como la pelirroja quienes no se creen lo que ha ocurrido.

Cuando Viktor reacciona está en la cama de un hospital. El olor a desinfectante y medicamento lo alteran casi de inmediato, y suspira acariciándose el rostro. Incorporándose lentamente, tiene una intravenosa en su dorso adherido con una venda, y apenas logra coordinar bien se arranca lentamente un pergamino que le ha dejado pegado al pecho. Arde cuando lo arranca pero ha soportado peores dolores.

—Lamento lo de Georgi —Viktor aprieta los labios sin querer siquiera intentar distinguir la sombra que le acompaña. Es de noche y pasos a la lejanía en el pasillo es lo que apenas se escucha. Puede sentir el aroma de petunias que reposan en la mesita de noche y el olor de las naranjas que alguien amablemente le ha llevado.

—Yo lamento lo de Georgi —responde el albino con desprecio en su voz. Desprecio hacia si mismo, cualquiera se hubiera ofendido pero Yakov conoce esa faceta del shinobi que está sufriendo el peor de los dolores. Se ha sentado en la cama dándole parcialmente la espalda.

—No fue tu...

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —ruge el mayor y Yakov cierra los ojos, suspira—. No lo digas... padre, no lo digas.

—No lo diré, si es lo que deseas...

—Sólo... —aprieta más los ojos y Yakov acaricia la pierna de su hijo que derrama gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas.

Los servicios funerales serán al día siguiente. El hokage deja que su hijo se desahogue, que trague su dolor y haga lo que mejor sabe hacer: actuar francamente en momentos agobiantes. No le dirá nada sobre la fallida misión de los ANBU ante la misma bestia que ha reportado él. Y que ese reporte le ha dejado en claro a la gente de Konoha que están en peligro pues hay más de una bestia en los alrededores. Que más gente ha sido víctima de ataques de esas bestias y el equipo ANBU liderado por Katsuki Yuuri –el objeto de adoración de Viktor (aunque éste lo niegue, para los ojos de un padre su hijo nunca tiene secretos)—ha caído derrotado apenas saliendo con vida de milagro.

El peligro es inminente y Yakov no sabe cómo va a lidiar con semejante problema pues si la ELITE no pudo dar cara están en un estado de emergencia.

Acaricia otra vez a su hijo y se incorpora dándole una mirada rápida.

—Mañana...

—Ahí estaré... no me creas tan débil —responde Viktor adivinando qué iba a decir su padre.

.

Yuuri abre sus ojos y se incorpora lentamente, el cuerpo le cruje igual que la cama debajo de él, se talla un ojo y ve a quema ropa el informe que le han pasado apenas llegó de la misión que ha sido un total fracaso: Leroy está incapacitado por una o dos semanas con un brazo roto, Giacometi y Sara deben estar agotados, él está maltratado y tiene varios moretones que van a durar semanas en curar pero nada que un poco de ninjutsu médico no pueda arreglar. Se ha saltado la orden de ir al hospital directamente porque su estamina está por los suelos y necesitaba dormir antes de ir a que lo tocaran, además... en el reporte el nombre de Georgi Popovich está marcado como caído en acción, ese era el nombre de uno de los chicos de Viktor.

Siendo sinceros, a Yuuri le fascina la idea de ser el soporte de Viktor pero no sabe que tan bien se tome su presencia en esos momentos. Viktor es de procesos rápidos pero Yuuri recuerda aún nítidamente el funeral de la madre de Viktor, la esposa del Hokage, el albino no se presentó por ningún lado, necesito su tiempo para absorber la idea. Esa fue la primera vez que se besaron. Después del funeral cuando Yuuri fue a buscar a Viktor porque estaba preocupado. Ahora, con la muerte de uno de sus discípulos el albino se debía estar sintiendo peor que una basura. Yuuri lo buscaría, como siempre, cuando creyera que era un tiempo razonable y dejaría que sus lamentaciones recayeran sobre él, sobre sus manos.

.

Todos visten de negro y a Yuuri se le antoja a una escena bastante desagradable. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que tuvo que vestir el ajuar de luto por la pérdida de una vida en campo de batalla. Hace trece meses que la guerra llegó finalmente a su declive y posterior los tratados de paz, sin embargo hay una sombra negra y espesa sobre la aldea que le hace saber que las cosas están mal, y se pondrán peor, lo sabe desde el día en que su lili amaneció seca, marchita, tiempos difíciles se acercaban. Ahora se da cuenta que han comenzado y siente cierto remordimiento, como todos los shinobis presentes. Mila es la que sostiene contra su pecho un bonito arreglo floral que compró en la florería local, Yuri a su lado sostiene su banda de shinobi de Konoha. Todos están en una fila solemne frente al monumento a los caídos. El Hokage da unas palabras y pronto la madre de Georgi rompe en llanto, su padre la consuela. Todo se vuelve irrisorio. Viktor también está ahí con el gesto perdido en la nada y a Yuuri se le rompe el corazón pero decide quedarse quieto, en su lugar mientras que las palabras del Hokage hacen un llamado para que todos vivan y disfruten cada minuto de su vida, y entreguen su camino ninja –el que decidan seguir—a la voluntad del fuego.

—Georgi vivirá a través de la vida de cada uno de nosotros —con eso cerró la ceremonia el Hokage y los presentes se acercan a dejar flores, adornando el monumento con preciosos colores. Cuando Yuuri pasa, es el último de la fila en hacerse presente, ha pasado justo después de Viktor que deja cuatro flores atadas con un listón de seda morado, el color favorito de Georgi. Cuando Yuuri está al frente, no deja flores, hace un jutsu con sus manos, el último sello deja sus manos unidas y después las separa lentamente concentrado totalmente con los ojos cerrados, sólo para colocarlas sobre la piedra donde están grabados los nombres de todos los shinobis que han muerto valientemente por una causa más grande que sus propias vidas. Una luz tenue, azul cerúlea, se vislumbra de las palmas de sus manos, resplandece un fulgor encantador que ilumina su rostro y su cuerpo, es su chakra que se materializa, un aire sopla con suavidad, hace que sus cabellos y sus ropas se batan suavemente, y las flores que han dejado los dolientes desprenden sus pétalos, se forma un pequeño huracán, una corriente de aire que abraza a todos los presentes. Un aroma dulzón, embriagante y reconfortante los llena. Algunos sensibles no pueden evitar soltar un par de lágrimas y los padres del niño se abrazan fuertemente, el hermano menor se aferra a la fotografía del fallecido. Y los pétalos se vuelven violetas y se elevan sobre las cabezas de todos, chocan arremolinados y se dispersan en brillantina que se desvanece antes de tocar el suelo o a las personas.

Ha sido una vista preciosa, una digna despedida. Yuuri que ha contenido el aliento todo el tiempo, abre los ojos lentamente y deja ir el aire lentamente, aleja sus manos de la piedra, y las flores siguen ahí, aunque ahora todas son de color violeta. Lo que ha hecho Yuuri es robarle la esencia a las flores para hacer con el espíritu de las plantas aquella visión, de haberlo deseado hubiera vuelto esa esencia en un veneno, o la esencia en algo sólido y letal, porque es parte de su Kekkei Genkai y se ha esforzado para perfeccionarlo. A ciencia cierta y comprobada, a pesar de su actitud a veces retraída y tímida, Katsuki Yuuri es el usuario más fuerte del Kyouniwa, el nombre del Kekkei Genkai de la manipulación floral.

Katsuki alzó su rostro ligeramente melancólico y miró al cielo los últimos resquicios de la lluvia de brillantina púrpura que se esparcía.

—Arte floral: Reizou... —murmura Viktor reconociendo la técnica de Yuuri, había hecho lo mismo en el funeral de su madre, y él observó todo desde lejos, pues en aquel momento no tuvo la fortaleza para dar la cara a su desgracia, ahora que lo veía de cerca y sentía la fragancia que desperdigaba esa majestuosa técnica: podía ver a través de los sentimientos tristes de Yuuri. Así como la hacía entender terrible verdad que le había dejado un nudo en el pecho: Yuuri también podía morir en cualquier momento.

.

La gente se disipa, Yuuri debe ir con el Hokage y da una mirada a Viktor que sigue sin moverse de aquel monumento. Quiere acercarse pero perite que Viktor lidie con su dolor y pena. Los padres de Georgi le han agradecido a Viktor, y esto le ha sentado fatal pero no dice nada sólo asiente con la cabeza. Mila y Yuri no se han movido de su lado. Siguen de pie junto a su sensei mirando también le nombre de Georgi. La mirada de los tres es intensa y pueden incluso desgastar la piedra de tanto verla.

—... —Viktor abre la boca pero no dice nada. Cierra los ojos y después vuelve a abrirlos—. He pedido a Hokage que les asigne nuevo sensei —declara y Yuri y Mila salen de su trance para mirar al albino, están a punto de decir algo pero Mila sostiene el hombro del rubio que se contiene y chasquea la lengua maldiciendo en voz baja. Mira otra vez la edificación.

No se da cuenta cuando queda sólo, o si han pasado un par de horas, o uno o dos días.

Las pisadas que se acercan y se detienen a sus espaldas las reconoce. Y el nudo que se ha estado fortaleciendo ese tiempo se vuelve espeso. Espeso como el enojo y la revolución que hay en su cabeza, en su corazón, en sus pulmones que le impiden respirar con tranquilidad.

—Mila y Yuri ya se han ido con sus familias.

Y el mechero del humor de Viktor se enciende. Poco necesita para que explote.

.

Al capitán de la división ANBU, Katsuki Yuuri de 17 años de edad originario de la aldea oculta entre las flores, país de los Vegetales, no se le vio en lo que resto de la tarde o de la noche.

Al capitán jounin, Viktor Nikifirov de 20 años de edad originario de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, país del Fuego, no se le vio en lo que resto de la tarde o de la noche.

De hecho, ambos llegaron muy entrada la mañana apañándose heridas. Cuando los centinelas de la puerta los vieron entrar a la aldea creyeron que habían sido presa de un nuevo ataque de la bestia, sin embargo descartaron aquello cuando Viktor le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Yuuri y desapareció en un torbellino de nieve y escarcha. Yuuri anduvo hasta su hogar.

.

—¿Qué haces con esa foto? —susurra una voz detrás de la oreja de Viktor, éste no se sobresalta porque lo sintió entrar por la ventana pero no sintió en qué momento llegó a estar así de cercanos, lo mira de reojo quitarse el chaleco blanco con cuidado.

—Es una foto de Yuuri —murmura Viktor dejando la fotografía en su lugar para girarse y cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo con una absoluta seriedad que se clava en la espalda del que recién ha llegado y ya se quita ahora la camisa de cuello tortuga negra. El torso queda desnudo pero se apresura a buscar algo que ponerse porque siente la mirada penetrante de Viktor sobre sus hombros. En cualquier momento saltará contra él para atacarlo.

—Sé que es una foto mía, pero te pregunté que estabas haciendo con ella —insiste el moreno que se gira para recargarse contra el escritorio donde hay algunos papeles, unas plantitas que adornan y otras que se mantienen en una aparente capsula de cristal, parte de sus investigaciones para sus jutsus más desarrollados.

—Cada vez que te extraño vengo a verla... —confiesa Viktor de buenas a primeras y eso toma desprevenido a Yuuri que alza la mirada, su cabeza ha hecho corto circuito y deja de pensar en todo lo que había estado pensando—. Cada vez que lo pienso, que lo digo y que veo esta fotografía o cualquier otra... te extraño más, Yuuri... me dan ganas de romperte cada uno de tus huesos para que no salieras nunca y a la vez deseo que... vivamos juntos Yuuri.

Yuuri que se ha quedado parado a un lado de la cama viendo a Viktor que está ahí sentado ahora mirando la fotografía que Yuuri mantiene sobre su buró de noche, el ANBU se queda sin palabras. Viktor acaricia la planta que cuando más joven llevó de regalo a Yuuri y pateó en uno de sus juveniles berrinches al sentirse confundido por sus propias percepciones. Traga saliva, acariciar las hojas verdes de la UmiHana es una forma de distraerse y no ver a Yuuri de frente porque si ve rechazo ahí le va a doler el medio del pecho. Lo que está pidiendo es una jodida locura y lo sabe totalmente porque dos hombres no es normal que estén juntos del modo que él quiere estarlo con Yuuri, sin embargo, si no lo decía iba a reventar y no sabía cómo seguir lidiando con todo eso.

Yuuri entre abre los labios, quiere responder pero jadea apenas, jadea como un suspiro y la respiración paciente con el filo de su kunai en la garganta de quien le ha intentado agarrar el brazo. Abre los ojos y sostiene la mano de Sara mientras su otra mano sostiene su arma, ésta se encuentra en el cuello de la chica. Suspira, y mueve el cuello, guarda el arma y deja ir la muñeca de la castaña. Ha sido un sueño demasiado real, culpa a lo que ha ocurrido la noche anterior. Se talla un ojo bostezando levemente ha podido dormir poco y el cuerpo le cruje.

—Lo lamento, no quería sobresaltarlo, capitán.

—Disculpa —murmura apenado Yuuri bajando el arma y guardándola en su portakunais que llevaba atado a su muslo. Pone el seguro al arnés y suspira restregándose el rostro.

—¿Está bien, capitán?

—Sí... —responde Yuuri incorporándose, mira hacia el final del pasillo entrecerrando la mirada, cree ver una sombra, siente incluso su presencia pero no hay nada. Sólo la oscuridad que se come el fondo. Sara también está viendo hacia esa zona, eso significa que no lo ha imaginado pero ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Es su turno... —murmura Sara y Yuuri afirma incorporándose.

Se ha encontrado con Viktor antes, justo después del funeral de Georgi y el cuerpo le duele. Todo le duele siempre después de ver a Nikiforov y es que el mayor tenía demasiado que decir, que expresar, aunque no fuese con palabras, ha sido con su cuerpo, con sus acciones, con sus movimientos. Se sostiene un poco el brazo y camina al interior de la consulta donde le espera Minako-sensei, la doctora de cabecera de los ANBU y de muchas otras personas, conoce al menor desde pequeño y por ende no le cuesta trabajo saber que debajo de la ropa hay muchas más heridas que solo las visibles y superficiales.

—Hola...

—¡¿Qué demonios crees al pasar por alto la visita al doctor e irte a enzarzar con Viktor?! —gruñe la mujer incorporándose para tomar de la oreja al shinobi e introducirlo a su consulta dándole tirones.

Sara no puede evitar reír cubriéndose los labios en una risa traviesa viendo como la puerta se cierra y ella se queda afuera haciendo guardia, en cambio sus ojos se desvían hacia aquel punto a la oscuridad donde antes sintió movimiento y aquel chakra extraño. Imposible que algo ocurra en el hospital, pero deben estar atentos.

Katsuki se quita la ropa mientras la mujer lo examina. Tiene un par de costillas lastimadas, y uno de sus puntos de chakra parece estar bloqueado. La mujer tiene que usar su jutsu médico para desbloquear el área. Yuuri soporta valientemente pero no puede evitar lo doloroso. Cuando termina la rutina se vuelve a vestir y está colocándose el obi de su vestimenta cuando observa de reojo como Minako ha dejado un sobre con medicamento sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Para el dolor —responde la castaña.

—¿Dolor?

Minako enarca la ceja y señala la cadera de Yuuri, ladea el rostro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Dile a Viktor que no te deje tantas marcas de besos de amor...

El menor se sonroja hasta las narices y se cubre el cuello, después se apresura a un espejo buscando la evidencia que Minako presuntamente conoce, pero no encuentra nada, se gira sobresaltado hacia la mujer.

—...¡Minako-sensei!

La mujer ríe entre dientes mientras que Yuuri toma la medicina que le han dado.

—El flujo del chakra en una persona cambia cuando empieza a tener relaciones sexuales, Yuuri, no está mal que lo hagas, es algo natural.

Y el ninja se siente morir, cubre su rostro antes de gruñir. Su propio cuerpo lo delató y Minako se siente presumirá al ser una excelente médico. No obstante las risas acaban y Minako entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo van con la investigación? ¿Ya lograron atrapar a lo que devoró al niño genin?

Yuuri ha dejado de abochornarse. Mira a su maestra y suspirar negando.

—Antes de la llegada del grupo de Phichit y Viktor mi escuadrón y yo estuvimos a punto de atraparla. Con la muerte testificada y el ataque al grupo de Phichit, sabemos que no son una o dos bestias... son más —asegura Yuuri con seriedad. Se supone que es una información que no debe decirla con nadie, pero Minako es tan de confianza ante los ojos del Hokage como lo es él mismo—. Debemos prepararnos porque las cosas se van a poner peor si no logramos decifrar de dónde vienen o cuál es su propósito al atacarnos...

—¿Crees que sean ninjas?

—Con el fin de la guerra a pocos años de distancia y las tenciones diplomáticas, no descarto nada, Minako-sensei —Yuuri guardó el medicamento en su ropa—. Lo único que sé es que debemos apresurarnos... de lo contrario...

El recuerdo del rostro desecho de Viktor, roto por el dolor y la culpa le hizo saber que no quería que nadie más volviera a sufrir o pasar aquello. Aprieta el puño, contiene la respiración y sonríe suavemente a Minako.

—Gracias —hace una reverencia.

La mujer lo estudia en silencio. Aún cuando ha salido del consulto, piensa en lo maduro que se ha vuelto Yuuri a pesar de la juventud que aún posee en su cuerpo. Es un niño al que han hecho florecer en la adversidad, un diamante que se ha pulido a sí mismo por medio de golpes duros. Yuuri es de los hijos más fuertes que ha dado el País de los Vegetales.

.

Mila y Yuri se encuentran sin querer en la lápida de su amigo en el cementerio de Konoha, se miran en silencio, después miran hacia donde su amigo de infancia y compañero de equipo se encuentra, o al menos se debería de encontrar, pues no han enterrado un cuerpo, no se encontraron restos más que un puñado de carne putrefacta cuando han ido a buscar pruebas sobre el rastro de aquella bestia. Mila acomoda las flores que llevó y Yuri la ve trabajar. Son cerca de las seis de la tarde, a las ocho inicia el toque de queda en las calles de la ciudad y a las diez se cierran las puertas de la gran barda que resguarda la aldea. Las prevenciones requeridas en pro de proteger a todos.

—Yuri —murmura Mila al ver que Yuri lleva su ropa de misiones—. ¿Qué planeas hacer? —lo presiente la pelirroja.

—Iré a buscar a la bestia... la mataré para vengar a Georgi.

—Pe-pero... Yuri. No seas idiota... no...

—Mila —alza la voz apenas un poco el chico mirando a su amiga—. No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, no digas nada a nadie —ordena antes de darle una mirada más a la lápida que tiene grabado el nombre de Georgi Popovich y enseguida inicia su camino hacia el pequeño túnel que ha cavado desde tiempo, porque cada tanto le da por escaparse de la aldea para ir a practicar a las afueras.

Siente a Mila andar detrás de él, cuando la mira de reojo ella se está poniendo la banda con la placa de Konoha en su frente. Su rostro es decidido. Es mejor hacer eso en conjunto que por separado. Apresuran su paso para no ser descubiertos porque podrían reprenderlos.

.

Pasa alrededor de una hora. Los niños se han internado en el bosque lo suficiente. Según escucharon entre los ninjas de alto rango hay una de esas cosas merodeando las afueras de la ciudad, según los rumores los ANBU no lograron acabar con esa cosa y sigue ahí afuera, ha habido tres ataques, cuatro con el de Georgi, y todos ellos han tenido resultados fatales, a excepción del de los ANBU donde solo salieron malheridos. Los niños en su cabeza piensan que podrán contra esa bestia, que incluso lograrán abatirla, son tan irresponsables que no captan del todo la magnitud de la fuerza de esa bestia, quizás no quieren hacerlo y se mueven sólo impulsados por su orgullo herido y el dolor de su luto.

Los grillos cantan, y algún búho se hace notar, solo la luna refleja sus pasos entre las copas de los árboles. Mila y Yuri caminan muy cercanos atentos, vigilantes.

—Es un poco irresponsable salir a buscar algo que no sabes si es o no humano. ¿No creen niños? —azuza una voz entre las plantas, entre los árboles, entre la maleza, entre sus corazones que palpitan y Yuri aferra la kunai que tiene en la mano, sintiendo la espalda de Mila contra la suya vibrar suavemente pero se mueve vigilante como él mismo lo hace.

El recuerdo del shinobi que los ha atacado sigue demasiado fresco como para sentirse seguros. Mila jamás admitirá que a sus trece años había mojado la cama después de la primer noche que logró conciliar el sueño con base a una infusión que su madre le ha preparado y que sobresaltada a despertado llorando encontrándose con el futón húmedo y no de lágrimas. Así como Yuri no reconocerá que ha escuchado y visto a Georgi divagar en la aldea. Su espíritu, su fantasma, o quizás solo el sentimiento de culpa de no haber podido hacer nada más por él, de haberlo dejado morir a la mala a manos de una bestia bastarda.

Ahora sabían que en un suspiro podían perecer sin dejar rastro de su existencia. Así como Georgi.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —exige saber de inmediato el rubio.

Un agradable aroma se hace presente en el lugar, Mila aspira y se cubre la boca junto con la nariz pues no sabe si es veneno, un somnífero o qué. Golpea el hombro de Yuri para que haga lo mismo, se cubra y sus espaldas se pegan más.

Entre las sombras que los árboles una figura que reconocen de vista se hace presente. Los niños no bajan la guardia pues es toque de queda y se supone que nadie debe estar fuera de la aldea a esas altas horas de la noche, así que no se pueden explicar que una persona "aliada" esté en ese lugar. Al menos no suena lógico ni coherente para ellos.

—Tranquilos...

—Detente ahí —ordena Yuri y Yuuri accede pues llevan kunais, y no quiere alterarlos. Suspira internamente al parecer va a tener que atravesar el mismo rictus que con Viktor. Cada cual lleva su duelo de forma distinta y ese par de niños hacen lo más lógico que cualquier doliente haría: buscar su venganza. Saciar el coraje que la repentina perdida de un ser querido deja. El corazón le duele a Yuuri porque los entiende. Cierra sus ojos y los abre casi de inmediato.

—Chicos... no es fácil, pero... es el camino de...

—¡Cállate! —ruge Yuri haciéndole cara—. ¡Tú no sabes! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú no sabes... Estaba ahí! ¡Yo estaba ahí y... —se queda callado el rubio recordando el rostro confundido de Georgi segundos antes de que el piso se le abriera y acabara siendo atravesado por aquellas garras. Si tan sólo él se hubiera movido medio segundo más rápido, hubiese actuado con mayor precisión, adelantado uno o dos pasos... Georgi estaría ahí—. Tú... no sabes... —farfulla Yuri bajando el rostro.

Yuuri guarda silencio mirando al niño. Mila tiene abajo la mirada. El mayor tiene los brazos cruzados por dentro del kimono que lleva puesto, aprieta sus codos y suspira.

—Pero exponiéndose así aquí de esta manera... no servirá de nada —informa Yuuri con voz firme—. Georgi ya no está... y ustedes tampoco si hacen cosas tan imprudentes. Los ninjas de Konoha nos estamos haciendo cargo de esto... así que por favor...

—¡Nosotros también somos ninjas! —ahora es Mila que desesperada a hablado. Y baja el rostro apenada otra vez—. Pero... somos débiles y... Georgi no tuvo que acabar así... también por eso... Viktor quiere dejar de entrenarnos...

—Ustedes pueden acabar igual, del mismo modo, causándole sufrimiento a su familia y provocando un duelo innecesario en la aldea, serán víctimas inútiles que desperdiciaron su vida por algo tan estúpido como una venganza motivada por impulsos infantiles —declara Yuuri, Yuri y Mila saben que es cierto, pero duele, hiere en el orgullo esas palabras y se saben débiles, pero les cuesta agachar la cabeza, a Yuri más que a Mila que está a punto de decir algo antes de que el adulto saque sus manos por las mangas del kimono, haga un par de sellos y empuje a los chicos con la seda que se desprende del obi de su kimono.

Los niños se estrellan contra unos arbustos antes de que el peso total y absoluto de un cuerpo que triplica el tamaño de Yuuri los aplaste. Se han salvado por poco, pero se incorporan apenas antes de que la cola que bate la bestia los arrase. La bestia ruge y no entienden en qué momento apareció.

—Arte ninja: maestro de las flores —infiere Yuuri mientras que saca de su cangurera trasera que llevaba amarrada al obi varias flores que se vuelven shuriken que giran en torno al enorme cuerpo de la bestia y Yuuri tira de unos hilos invisible pero la bestia lo derriba cuando él contrataca halando hacia un costado. Yuuri está por estrellarse en un árbol pero apoya sus pies, utilizando el impulso para contraatacar sacando una kunai con la que se sostiene del cuerpo de la bestia al enterrarse en la carne de ésta.

La bestia siente la molestia y se retuerce. Yuuri se sigue sosteniendo de ella. El pelaje oscuro y espeso que tiene hiede a muerte. Es una criatura antropomorfa que se puede parar en sus dos patas traseras y que las delanteras tiene largas garras que son probablemente más letales que las que Viktor puede fabricar con su hielo. Una larga y ancha cola se desprende por su columna vertebral y se adelgaza hacia la punta de la misma. Pero su rostro, dios, Mila aún tiene pesadillas con ese rostro y no es raro que se paralice al verlo otra vez. No es nada que haya visto antes y los colmillos que sobresalen son tan grandes que seguramente tienen la misma longitud que su rostro. Yuri tira de la mano de su compañera cuando ve que la bestia los ha observado ahí pasmados y Yuuri lucha queriendo cortarle la artería principal del cuello pero no encuentra nada y vuelve apuñalar sin ningún éxito. Cuando está por dar su octava puñalada la bestia se queda un poco quieta y logra capturar el hombro de Yuuri, atravesándolo con una de sus garras para tirarlo hacia el suelo.

El impacto es chocante, es fuerte y se queda inerte sin moverse.

—¡Katsuki! —grita Viktor mientras comienza a hacer movimientos con las manos formando las poderosas garras de hielo en sus nudillos—. ¡Raikiri! —activa estática eléctrica que chilla en las peligrosas cuchillas a la par que corre y embiste invitablemente de forma frontal a la bestia que cambia su atención de Yuuri y la centra en aquel que le hace daño. Yuuri sigue tirado, y aturdido, a varios metros salvado por los pelos de haber sido abatido por las feroces bruces de aquella bestia que se ha distraído con Viktor.

Sensei ha aparecido de la nada y Yuri y Mila están pasmados. ¿En qué momento ha llegado? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estarían?

Sin embargo, antes de que Viktor pueda darle la segunda estocada, la bestia se alza sobre sus patas traseras removiéndose bruscamente en un medio giro. La fuerza es tal que Viktor sale disparado contra un árbol. Yuri le cubre la boca a Mila cuando ésta jadea al momento en que su maestro se estrella contra el robusto tronco del árbol y se rompe, se rompe como si fuera un frágil cristal, pero en realidad es hielo, ha hecho un clon de hielo. La bestia ruge y estremece la tierra, furiosa, se gira para arremeter contra el hombre que quedó inconsciente pero nota que éste se ha desvanecido en flores. Vuelve a rugir abriendo sus brazos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, la cola se bate con violencia alzando polvo.

Yuuri une las yemas de sus dedos medio y anular junto al pulgar de su mano derecha mientras la izquierda hace un sello, sus labios soplan suave aire por la perfecta "o" que crean sus dedos.

—Jutsu ventana del zorro... —susurra al tiempo que las flores que ha dejado atrás parecen elevadas por una suave ventisca, el aire se ha vuelto denso. A la bestia le cuesta respirar, así como captar a sus presas, los olores se entremezclan y se siente confundido. También las flores lo han empezado a rodear, y se deshojan en una preciosa escena. Yuuri se incorpora firmemente sobre la rama de árbol, mira sobre su hombro a Viktor que asiste a Mila y a Yuri.

—¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —pregunta Viktor indignado mientras que venda el brazo del rubio que se ha lastimado mientras eran lanzados a un lado por la seda de Yuuri—. Pudieron... —la imagen de Georgi le retumba en sus recuerdos y sus labios se fruncen.

—¿Y en qué demonios pensabas tú al renunciar a nosotros? ¿Es qué tan poco te importa la memoria de Georgi? —ruge de inmediato Yuri apartando a Mila.

Mila le toma del brazo obligándolo a que se quede quieto para seguir curando su hombro herido. Ella mira brevemente con reproche a Viktor y después suspira, pues su sensei luce contrariado.

—Lo que... lo que Yuri trata de decir, Viktor-sensei... es que... no queremos que nadie esté con nosotros... si usted se va... hará falta otro miembro de este equipo y con una sola perdida... una sola pérdida es dura —infiere la pelirroja. Desde siempre la chica siempre ha sido la más sensata.

A Viktor se le hace un nudo en la garganta que trata de pasar pero es difícil. Ha estado ensimismado en su propio dolor, en sus propios miedos que no se ha dado cuenta el daño que ha estado propagando. Incluso se atreve a mirar de reojo a Yuuri que sigue vigilando a la bestia que no ha parado de gruñir, de vociferar y bramar furiosa. Está retando a sus adversarios pero es imposible que salga de esa técnica.

—Yo... —Viktor no sabe qué decir y solo termina por apretar los labios ligeramente ofuscado.

—Viktor-san —habla Yuuri, pues sabe que tan difícil puede ser para el albino demostrar sus emociones o expresar sus verdaderos deseos lejos de ser sarcástico o hiriente, él mejor que nadie conoce a ese Viktor caprichoso y arraigado a sus emociones que impide que más gente penetre—. Si van a huir será mejor que lo hagan de una vez... —el moreno aún mantiene en su mano derecha la señal del zorro pero sus dedos son trémulos, mira a través del agujero y por ahí es claro el manto verde de veneno que ha roseado alrededor de la bestia, para un ser humano eso debe ser letal pero la bestia parece llevarla muy bien. Aleja su rostro de la ventana y un poco asustado mira a Viktor.

—Entonces huyamos —ordena el albino mirando al otro shinobi que niega.

—Si huyo con ustedes la cortina de veneno caerá y seremos rastreados rápidamente...

—No planeo que tu foráneo trasero muera aquí, Katsuki —otra vez el miedo que hace días le atacó resurge. "_No quiero que mueras..._" Da un vistazo a sus alumnos. Mila ha apartado sus manos de Yuri y éste se ha incorporado.

—No te vamos a abandonar... —murmura también Yuuri y da un paso hacia el otro jounin—. ¡¿Oíste?! —grita y la bestia rezonga en un aullido.

Yuuri vuelve su mirada hacia su oponente para volver a ver por medio de la ventana del zorro, y nota como la bestia se retuerce ya en el suelo, entre abre los labios.

¿Ha hecho efecto el veneno?

¿O solo es una trampa?

Traga saliva pues probablemente sea una trampa sólo para que el ataque se vea menguado. Contiene el aliento. No tendrán tiempo de huir en caso de que sea una trampa de la bestia, que más que bestia ésta ha probado tener una capacidad de razonamiento increíblemente grande, demasiado avanzado como para considerarlo un ser salvaje común y corriente.

—Estén listos, desharé el jutsu —anuncia Yuuri dando por zanjada la discusión de si huyen o no. Ante la orden Viktor no se opone y afirma a sus estudiantes que se preparan. Mila ha sacado la katana que ha empezado a utilizar, su familia durante generaciones ha usado la katana como arma principal, después de la muerte de Georgi se ha propuesto no perecer, se ha propuesto vivir, vivir muchos años en nombre de Georgi, para proteger a Yuri y ambos hacer todas esas cosas que le hubiesen encantado a hacer a su amigo. Aferra fuerte con ambas manos el mango del arma que es más larga que su altura pero no le pesa porque la adrenalina fluye furiosa. Por su parte Yuri saca una kunai y se prepara. Viktor solo irgue toda su altura y traga saliva. Tiene suficiente chakra como para luchar durante un rato más, tiene su mente despejada, es consciente de la posición de sus alumnos así como la de Yuuri. Es tan concentrado que sin problemas podía casi adivinar seguro de acertar cuáles serían los movimientos de Katsuki. Se han ensarsado tantos años desde su infancia hasta ahora su juventud madura en peleas que conoce sus movimientos y sus reacciones.

Aunque eso último no quita que no deje de fascinarse el modo en que se concentra y como sus ojos se afilan, como adquieren un color matizado con el avellana y la valentía, la determinación. El ANBU que ahora no porta un uniforme relame sus labios, da otro vistazo por la ventana del zorro y se aleja haciendo puño de un solo movimiento la mano donde antes tenía la formación que mantenía el jutsu. Ante la acción, las flores caen al piso como si fueran piedras y la bestia sigue sin moverse.

Yuuri mordisquea sus labios y se incorpora pues ha estado encorvado todo ese rato, agazapado para mantener una postura defensiva mejor posicionada. No obstante al no ver movimientos no le da certeza que esté muerto, y debe cerciorarse. La única manera de hacerlo es acercándose y corroborando por si mismo. Mira a Viktor.

"_Iré yo"._

_"No, tú debes permanecer con los chicos. Es tu equipo después de todo". _

_"Vayamos los dos". _

_"Si vamos y ambos morimos. Los chicos también morirán y nadie podrá avisar a la aldea_".

Viktor desvía la mirada y Yuuri sabe que ganó. Ni Mila, ni Yuri se han percatado de esa discusión. No tenían telepatía ni podían leer mentes, solo era una costumbre arraigada de tantos años de convivencia. Yuuri avanza saltando a un árbol, al mismo tiempo Viktor salta en sentido contrario y los chicos siguen a su sensei. Yuuri da rápidos saltos hasta que cae al campo de batalla donde antes se midió con la bestia. Ésta sigue sin moverse. Inerte. En el suelo. El aroma a flores se ha disipado casi por completo. El veneno también aunque quedan resquicios de él en el aire, no le afecta a Yuuri pues es él mismo quien hizo ese veneno y es inmune. Está acostumbrado desde niño a ingerir ciertas dosis pequeñas de veneno, su madre le obligó y ahora esa disciplinada –y horrible—practica tiene sus frutos.

Rodea a la bestia sin perderla de vista, sin dejar pasar un solo movimiento. No obstante entrecierra la mirada acercándose más. Viktor vigila entre las sombras los movimientos de su igual, los chicos también observan en silencio. Justo Viktor y Yuuri al mismo tiempo se dan cuenta de un detalle: eso que ve ahí en el suelo inerte, es una suerte de piel que ha desprendido la bestia, algo así como la muda de la piel de las serpientes, pero no hay rastro del cuerpo. ¡Escapó por el suelo! y Yuuri se impulsa hacia arriba cuando la tierra vuelve a abrirse, de ésta emerge con gran velocidad un brazo largo que termina en una letal garra que tenía como propósito único el dañar a Yuuri pero éste lanza tres kunais que se entierran en la garra, la bestia vuelve a rugir saliendo por completo a la superficie impulsándose para ir tras el que aún se encuentra víctima de la gravedad y está a punto de caer de regreso al suelo, o más bien, de regreso a su hocico que se abre desconmesuradamente, Yuuri no ha perdido tiempo pues ha hecho rápidamente sellos con sus manos para inflar sus pulmones, Yuri reconoce los sellos pero han sido hechos de forma tan veloz que apenas se da cuenta cuando Yuuri ha evocado una fuerte llamarada que sale de su boca.

La bestia retrocede en alaridos y Yuuri no pierde tiempo cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Rueda para correr hacia el cuerpo de la bestia herida que con destreza parecía ya no tener dificultad alguna para moverse. Se había vuelto más rápida y su cola era manipulada como un arma que perseguía y buscaba embestir de lleno al moreno que saltaba esquivándola.

—Manipulación de seda —hace los jutsus correspondientes y del traje que usa se desprende la seda que funciona perfectamente como una extensión de su cuerpo y pelea contra la cola, envolviéndola y sometiéndola. Yuuri se aleja lo suficiente y la seda parece elástica—. Densidad cero —anuncia y la seda ahora se vuelve más pesada al punto que hace chillar a la bestia. Vuelve a inflar su pecho haciendo sellos manuales solo con una mano y sopla sin dejar ir a la bestia, dejándola desprotegida de su cola que antes le sirvió como escudo para no acabar calcinada.

Mila se ha quedado totalmente extasiada. Anonadada. Avanza un paso casi por inercia ante la pelea pues aunque la debe estar pasando fatal Yuuri hace parecer todo demasiado fácil, demasiado hermoso. Viktor la detiene antes de que avance más y quede expuesta al peligro. Le echa una mirada a su alumna y después a Yuri que tiene la misma expresión incrédula.

¿Había alguien capaz de tener ese nivel? ¿Cuántos jutsus había hecho? ¿Por qué no se agotaba? Además. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Era un pedazo de tela?

—Es un jutsu secreto —murmura Viktor sin despegar la mirada de la pelea—. La familia de la madre de Yuuri es capaz de simpatizar con las plantas... Yuuri heredó esa condición, él es capaz de hablar con las flores...

Suena ridículo y no encuentra mucha coherencia con lo que dice pues es algo cursi que nada tendría que ver con esa letal destreza.

—Las flores son frágiles, mueren rápido pero... cada existencia en este mundo posee secretos ocultos para el resto... estos secretos los conoce Yuuri —masculla Viktor y sonríe al ver como Yuuri ha saltado otra vez, y esta vez ha abierto sus brazos, sus manos están bien abiertos, sus dedos bien separados.

—Está muy expuesto —Mila se cubre la boca porque ha quedado en una posición idónea para recibir gustosamente una estocada de la bestia que corre desbocada hacia él, malherida, deja un charco de sangre oscura, viscosa y maloliente mientras que avanza sin control hacia Yuuri.

—Sosténganse fuerte —ordena Viktor, los niños no comprenden por qué hasta que sienten el suelo moverse, pero están en un árbol, y en realidad es el árbol el que se mueve como si tuviera un corazón que latiera a mil por hora y ellos fueran pequeñas células agitadas por la arritmia. Mila prolifera un grito ahogado cuando siente una voraz ventisca que los rodea, Viktor debe sostenerla contra él pues estuvo a punto de caer cuando una cantidad obscena de flores han surgido de entre los árboles, desprendiéndose de sus arbustos, árboles y plantas. Se ha formado un huracán multicolor, bellamente manipulado por Yuuri alrededor de la bestia que se asfixia entre tanto destello amarillo, rojo, azul, rosado.

Yuuri intenta unir sus manos pero es imposible porque la bestia se niega. Siente una turbación en la parte inferior del tornado que ha creado. Y una vena sobresale en su frente. El rostro se le arruga al ANBU por el esfuerzo y gruñe mientras sigue luchando por unir sus manos. Se relame el rostro, mientras las flores siguen apretando con más firmeza el cuerpo, de pronto sus estructuras suaves, tersas y frágiles se han vuelto duras y amenazan con aplastar a quien tienen cautivo que no ha dejado de dar pelea. Yuuri mantiene el jutsu con una mano. La otra ha sido tirada hacia atrás y la lanza hacia el frente para intentar unirla otra vez con su igual que sigue sosteniendo férreamente la prisión de flores, pero esta vez acuden al llamado no flores sino lías de hojas y hierba que se adhieren al huracán y ahora es Yuuri el que ruge mientras que por fin entrelaza sus dedos.

—Arte ninja: Hyakkoryoran, ataúd de espinas... —masculla y estruja sus manos que siguen aferradas una a la otra. Siente pulsaciones de vida de la bestia y Yuuri aferra más. Algo truen, chasquea como metal chisporreante dentro del fogón.

Yuuri cae de rodillas y Viktor se apresura. El ninjutsu cae. Las flores dejan de danzar entorno al cuerpo. La bestia, está muerta. Flores supuran de su boca, de sus orejas, de sus párpados que no resguardaban más globos oculares, sino que sangrantes manchaban las flores y ramas sobre las cuales estaba caído.

Era una escena atroz, hermosa desde un punto de vista macabro, pero atroz. Algo poético había de la fealdad de aquella bestia que supuraba flores y emanaba un delicioso aroma por sobre el hedor nauseabundo de su sangre.

—Está muerto —anuncia Viktor al inspeccionarlo, Mila y Yuri se han acercado hasta Yuuri para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Dudabas que sería diferente? —pregunta Yuuri con una sonrisa cansada de lado, grandes ojeras se han marcado debajo de su rostro y su semblante es pálido. Sus rodillas tambalean y dos segundos después, está desvaneciéndose en los brazos de Viktor.

Ha quedado sin chakra y su estamina de los diez mil demonios, se ha esfumado. Un poco más y se hubiera desplomado en medio de la batalla. El agotamiento es tal que su visión se vuelve la de un túnel y sus ojos avellana se cierran. Escucha a Viktor llamarle y se siente patético, seguramente el albino se va a burlar de él hasta la muerte; que se burle, ha logrado salvarlos y acabar con la bestia.

El costo ha sido alto, pues a pesar de que escucha el ruido sordo que todo hospital tiene puede percibir con bastante claridad como Minako, sí esa es Minako, habla sobre una incapacidad de movimiento por dos, ¿tres semanas? ¿lo creen tan débil? Pero la verdad aunque está consciente, no puede abrir los ojos. Suspira en su fuero interno y prefiere dejarse llevar por el agotamiento. Tal vez sí necesite dormir esas tres semanas, quizás un poco más.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	6. Deshojamiento

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Deshojamiento**

.

.

Sus manos no son esbeltas como las del usuario que hizo el jutsu que dejó en aquellas condiciones a esa bestia, pero si son rápidas y precisas al momento de hacer los sellos manuales para liberar al prisionero de aquel ataque, de aquel sellado. Katsuki Hiroko antes Sakurakouji Hiroko junta las palmas de sus manos y después las coloca sobre el piso dejando una rodilla flexionado. Se concentra juntando aire en sus pulmones, a la vez que el chakra y parte de su capacidad para realizar un jutsu tan complicado.

—Deshojamiento —infiere y una luz rosa fluorescente sosegó brevemente a los presentes menos a ella, ella está acostumbrada a esa técnica y cierra los ojos pero al sentir como el calorcito del chakra va abandonando su cuerpo para transferirlo a la técnica. El Hokage no aparta la mirada pues siempre es un placer ver el kekkei kenkai que es único del clan Sakurakouji sobre todo ese que posee Katsuki Hiroko, no lo admitirá pero a pesar de todo también le hubiese gustado ver a Katsuki Yuuri en pleno ataque, tuvo que haber sido brutal como para acabar por si solo con semejante bestia.

Las flores que se adhirieron al enorme cuerpo durante el combate hicieron su función en una especie de sello que mantuvo asfixiado a la bestia hasta la muerte, una agónica y sumamente dolorosa. Cuando las flores se separan y caen empiezan a disolverse cual polvo que no deja rastro alguno.

—Fascinante... —masculla uno de los ninjas médicos que hay en el lugar donde han decidido hacer los análisis correspondientes al cadáver de la bestia. Debajo de éste hay un gran símbolo que es un sello, mismo que será activado en caso de ser necesario pues no saben a qué naturaleza responde esa fiera.

Los ojos de los presentes de llenan del horror que esa enorme bestia representa, pues el cuerpo que queda tras deshacer la técnica es asqueroso. Nadie ha visto algo semejante, a simple vista parece un oso pero conforme pasan los segundos se dan cuenta que está lejos de ser un oso o alguna otra especie animal conocida, es antropomorfo: lo que son sus piernas traseras son alargadas y estilizadas como las de un humano, con la diferencia de que se requerirían unas cinco piernas adultas para lograr el grosor de esta, a partir de lo que podrían ser las rodillas o mínimo articulaciones de flexión empieza una espesa capa de pelaje grueso y largo, las patas delanteras tienen afiladas garras que tienen de longitud lo mismo que medio brazo humano. Más tarde descubrirán que en realidad no son garras sino una especie de dedos de contextura ósea o al menos algo muy parecido.

El hokage es el primero en acercarse y fruncir el ceño.

—Esto ha matado a seis shinobis y ha desarmado a un grupo ANBU —comunicó a los presentes—. Quiero saber cuánto logren averiguar sobre él en las siguientes horas... según los reportes pueden ser dos o tres más las que rondan la aldea, una bestia como ésta dentro de la aldea podría desatar el caos.

Katsuki Hiroko afirma como todos en el interior de ese lugar. Las velas que iluminan vibran y el ambiente se siente un poco más caliente que antes. La mujer sabe que viene un trabajo demencial y serán muchos días sin regresar a casa, Toshio también está ahí así que no deberían de preocuparse en lo absoluto, el único problema es que Yuuri, su pequeño, está internado. Ciertamente, no tiene heridas de gravedad y él se ha vuelto independiente, aún así la preocupación de una madre es a veces mucho más fuerte de lo que ella realmente desearía.

Toshio ha empezado a dar indicaciones sobre cómo proceder, le harán una disección para saber que hay dentro. Primero deben preparar a la bestia. Dado a la naturaleza desconocida de la criatura ha pedido que le asistan con un sello especial, no saben si la bestia tiene algún tipo de jutsu, si es una marioneta o se trata de algo orgánico, no saben si puede regresar de la muerte o si de pronto se vuelve un peligro aún después de horas de muerto. Trasladarlo hasta el interior de la aldea fue todo un suplicio, tuvieron que pedir ayuda a un experimentado jounin que utiliza un ninjutsu de teletransportación. Y aunque hubo un pequeño debate sobre lo viable que era o no tener a semejante entidad dentro de la aldea, al final el consejo se dio cuenta que era mejor saber a qué se enfrentaban y no estar en la penumbra de la incertidumbre.

La mayoría de los shinobis, los altos mandos de cada división, que estuvieron presente en la liberación del sello para conocer la identidad de la bestia se han marchado por la única puerta que hay en esa sala especial. Yakov se detiene unos momentos al ver como cuatro ANBU han formado un pentagrama para la realización de un complicado sello, sentándose en las puntas de un cuadrado imaginario, hacen posiciones de mano para enseguida juntarlas. El cuadrado imaginario toma forma cuando se ilumina en el suelo y se concentran. Usan sus máscaras que ocultan su identidad. Son fuertes, pero Yakov piensa con algo de orgullo que no tanto como Viktor, o como Yuuri, sin embargo confía en ellos, son sus subordinados y él los ha escogido cuidadosamente. Cruza con Hiroko que parece leer algo y dar indicaciones a otros ninjas médicos y se detiene a su lado.

—Katsuki-san, puedes tomar un tiempo para ir a ver a su hi-

—Hokage-sama —sonríe amablemente la mujer pegando los documentos contra su busto. Su figura nada esbelta dista demasiado de la figura que se espera de una kunoichi, con pesar ella admite que se descuidó pero lo compensa, lo compensa con cada gramo de su cerebro—. Sería una falta de respeto para Yuuri ir a verlo cuando ha hecho esto por nosotros —responde realizando una larga reverencia—. Muchas gracias por su consideración, Hokage-sama, nos esforzaremos para que el esfuerzo de Yuuri valga la pena —sonríe otra vez y Yakov afirma con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando gira a ver a Toshio, también le mira y hace una reverencia.

—Éxito, Katsuki-san.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama... además, está en buenas manos —enseguida la mujer se entretiene cuando le llaman, han terminado de rasurar una parte del pecho de la bestia. Es tiempo de empezar a trabajar. Hacer disección en una entidad orgánica desconocida es como andar con los ojos vendados en la oscuridad buscando una aguja en un pajar sin la certeza de si habrá o no una aguja al final del día.

.

Yuuri abrió los ojos apenas al día siguiente de que ocurrió la catástrofe, sólo para suspirar ver que seguía con vida, un suero directo a su vena y el rostro contrariado de Viktor y a su lado Minako-sensei. Lo llamaron pero él volvió a caer en el sueño. Vencido, totalmente vencido, su cuerpo necesitaba ese descanso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El segundo día se quejó tanto que Viktor se vio en la necesidad de llamar a Minako pues además no dejaba de sudar y pujar, como si estuviera pariendo, o al menos fue la palabra con la que a Vitya se le ocurrió describir a la doctora lo que hacía Yuuri.

El tercer día Viktor no pudo ir pues hubo avistamientos de la bestia y se acercó a la alcoba al anochecer solo para encontrar a Otabek Altin saliendo de ella, tuvo la insana intención de aventarlo por la ventana pero conociendo al hábil ninja supo que éste caería de pie, como un jodido gato, sin contar que a su lado iba Phichit, ese chico moreno que bien que mal era bastante amigable.

El cuarto día volvió a encontrarse con Otabek saliendo de la habitación y se volvió a contener pues Mila y Yuri habían insistido en ir a ver a Yuuri, la pelirroja le llevó frutas aunque se sintió estúpida pues si el convaleciente no había despertado en cuatro días dudaba que de pronto iba a despertar solo para comer sus manzanas, Yuri, en cambio, llevó flores que dejó acomodadas en el buro junto a la cama, el abuelo de éste había insistido.

El quinto día Vitya se quedó desde que amaneció hasta que anocheció y volvió el amanecer ahora del sexto día. Para el séptimo día fue él el que se tiró por la ventana cuando se anunció que Lilia Baranovskaya lo buscaba, era su mentora y esposa de su padre, algo así como su madre, y aunque dolía reconocerlo, temía de ella más que a diez de esas bestias que habían dejado en aquel estado a Yuuri.

El octavo día Vitya junto a cuatro jounins más, salieron de la aldea, habían recibido un llamado de emergencia desde el País de la cascada e iban a responder a ese llamado.

En todo ese tiempo no se había logrado nada con la bestia en la sala de operaciones, su composición física era casi impenetrable, sin contar que la piel era demasiado gruesa, capa de grasa sobre capa de grasa y lo más misterioso es que encontraban huesos, pero todos parecían solo colocados ahí al azar, uno sobre otro en una suerte de extraña armadura orgánica. Para ese noveno día estar encerrados en la misma habitación que el cadáver fue insoportable para algunos doctores pues el olor era pestilente, inhumano. Pero ni los Katsuki ni los ANBU se movieron de su lugar, apenas haciendo turnos para comer, dormir un poco y seguir en la labor.

Al décimo día, mareado y con el estómago hecho un nudo, Yuuri se incorporó de golpe, jadeando, sudando y temblando con frío, sediento y con un terrible dolor de cuerpo. Minako llegó sólo dos segundos después de que se le avisara y tuvieron que volver a sedar al moreno.

Despertó esa misma tarde. La reacción fue debido al medicamento que le habían colocado, alteraron su sistema nervioso, pero tras una buena comida, una plática y la visita de Phichit –sin Otabek—se sintió un poco mejor. Mucho mejor. Preguntó por el moreno, por Viktor, por sus padres, por los niños, por la bestia, y su mejor amigo contó absolutamente todo. La hazaña, y "su nombre pasando a la posteridad".

—Exageras... sólo fue una bestia... hay más allá afuera —dice Yuuri mirando hacia la aldea, más allá, hacia las grandes barreras que protegen la misma. Se toca el pecho, y después el cuello, el hombro que ha mordido Viktor durante su sesión clandestina de relaciones sexuales allá en el risco, le duele aunque la mordida ha desaparecido casi por completo. Y pide en silencio a los dioses que donde sea que Viktor se encuentre, se encuentre bien.

—¡Pero lo has hecho tú solo! —infiere Phichit casi saltando a la cama, tomándole la mano al mayor—. ¡Yuuri es impresionante!

—Phichit —sonríe Yuuri avergonzado, nunca le ha gustado vanagloriarse de sus propios méritos, aunque le han costado, nunca ha sido bueno para echarse así mismo flores (por más irónica que la expresión suene en sí misma).

—Viktor y sus gennin han contado todo y es impresionante, sobre todo porque tú la mataste con estas manos —aprieta más—. Siempre... si-siempre he sabido que Yuuri es el más impresionante de los tres —dijo el de piel morena sin soltar a su amigo, y Yuuri observa mejor al otro, el rostro de su amigo cambio, se sonrojo y de pronto parece que quiere llorar, pero no lo interrumpe—...incluso Otabek, Otabek siempre ha sido impresionante, está en el concejo del Hokage y... ¡¿sabes que le pidieron a él ser el que hiciera el jutsu de teletransportación de la bestia?! Y lo hizo al primer intento. El Hokage que eso podría valerle para volverse un jounin, mientras yo... yo sólo soy...

Yuuri nunca ha sido bueno en consolar a sus amigos, se preocupa por ellos, los quiere y los protege, sabe lo mucho que Phichit se esfuerza, y por eso se indigna que se denigre de esa manera, por tal motivo no duda en tomarle el rostro con una mano para que le mire.

—Un muy importante instructor en la academia, Phichit-kun, sin ti, tus estudiantes no sabrían que hacer... aún recuerdo el miedo que me daba Celestino-sensei —farfulla Yuuri suspirando—. Si tú hubieras sido mi maestro cuando llegue a la aldea... quizás no hubiera terminado siendo tan... bueno... —desvía la mirada.

—¡Ah! El que da consejos debe aplicarlos también —riñe Phichit y una pequeña escaramuza ocasiona que la enfermera llegue solo para correr al amigo de Yuuri que entre risas se despide.

No lo menciona, pero el onceavo y el doceavo día le parecen eternos, aburridos, nadie va a verlo, y por eso no se sorprende que cuando le den de alta sólo haga una larga reverencia como agradecimiento a Minako-sensei que insiste en ser ella quien lo lleve a su hogar, pero Yuuri se niega. Hubo un nuevo ataque solo con un par de heridos y son necesarias las manos experimentadas de los doctores más antiguos.

Tiene intenciones de ir a casa de sus padres pero ellos deben seguir en aquella plaza especial donde seguro hay algún avance o algo por el estilo. Según le dijeron trasladaron el cadáver de la bestia a otro lugar pues donde iniciaron en primer lugar se volvió insoportable. Irá a casa, se hará un katsudon (o lo intentará) y se acostará a dormir, mañana planea regresar a la base, ha pasado mucho tiempo y requiere recuperar su trabajo y su labor para terminar con las otras bestias. Se da cuenta rápidamente, mientras camina que la gente lo reconoce, lo saluda y se siente intimidado por la atención.

Apresura su paso tanto como puede pues no quiere eso, no le agrada.

—Katsuki-kun.

Katsuki gira su rostro y su cuerpo arde de vergüenza porque de todas las personas que no quiere ver la primera en la lista es Otabek Altin, (es Otabek, que si Phichit era muy hecho al escándalo, Otabek hace lo propio de un modo siempre serio que no puede hacer más que poner de los nervios a Yuuri, por su actitud y por todo lo demás que ha pasado entre ellos), huir, piensa en huir, pero Otabek se acerca con su pantalón oscuro, su camisa del mismo color y el chaleco verde militar junto a la placa de Konoha en su frente. Se ve fuerte, saludable y... coños, ¿a quién engaña? Yuuri desvía la mirada, no se mueve y sus labios no pueden evitar sonreír con cierta soltura familiar, es por culpa de Viktor que le ha dejado complejo y le gustan los hombres del tipo "rudo". Otabek es quizás la fantasía número dos entre las mujeres de la aldea, el número es sin lugar a duda alguna Viktor Nikiforov.

—Otabek —saluda apretando su bolso con pertenencias y medicina que le ha dado Minako.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —pregunta el menor seco, pero Yuuri lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber que hay preocupación en su voz. La idea de huir de Otabek se disuelve y asiente Katsuki.

Cinco minutos después caminan por la aldea en silencio. Yuuri se siente desnudo sin la banda de Konoha que lo designa como un ninja de esa aldea, y peor aún porque no lleva una sola arma con la cual defenderse si se diera un ataque, él estaría desarmado y expuesto, esa preocupación la externa casualmente y Otabek ríe bajito mientras se cubre los labios, es impropio de él y Yuuri lo observa entre maravillado y sorprendido.

—En caso de que ataquen, yo puedo protegerte, Katsuki-kun.

—Otabek —murmura y suspira el moreno.

No puede sencillamente aceptar esas palabras porque aceptarlas significaría dar pie a algo que no puede acceder, tan fácil como eso. Pero tampoco tiene el corazón para liarla ahí y explicarle a Altin que no pueden regresar, que no pueden retomar lo dejado por la paz, explicar al menor lo ocurrido en el risco de los desafortunados donde tuvo ese encuentro con Viktor casi dos semanas atrás, es decir, en el pasado se hubiera merecido todas las explicaciones del mundo pero ahora, ahora sólo les resta a Yuuri tomar aire y mirar de reojo al menor.

—Otabek, yo lo sie-.

—Viktor vino a mí hace un par de días después de que fui a visitarte mientras descansabas en el hospital —dice entonces el otro foráneo que mira hacia el cielo un poco pensativo. Otabek es otra mente brillante de Konoha, sus habilidades como ninja no reciden en su poder físico, sino en su intelecto, es quizás la persona más inteligente en Konoha después de Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri.

—Estuve internado, Otabek —corrige el menor.

—No, estuviste descansando.

Porque es una realidad, Katsuki no ha sido internado, sólo descansaba, no tuvo una sola herida, sin embargo el agotamiento fue tal que lo hizo dormir todos esos días hasta el punto de hacer preocupar al hokage y a los padres del mismo, así como a los más cercanos, sobre todo a Otabek, que entre todos los shinobi era quizás el que más evidenciaba su preocupación por la salud del ANBU, no obstante había otro shinobi que también se preocupaba, quizás más que el propio Otabek pero de eso a externarlo francamente delante de terceros era un tema punto y aparte. Por lo cual, la noticia ha tomado por sorpresa al capitán ANBU que se detiene un par de pasos.

—¿Dijiste que Viktor fue a verme? —pregunta y mira a su compañero, a su expareja. Éste se detiene y asiente.

¿Viktor ha ido a ver a Otabek? Si bien Viktor ya no trata de matar a Otabek apenas lo ve, las ganas de asesinarle no han mermado pero al parecer han cambiado los motivos. Eso sí, ya no se tira sobre él a la mínima provocación, pero Nikiforov ruega por el día en que Altin le dé un motivo válido pues ahí le va a cobrar todas las que ha acumulado a través de los años desde el hecho de llegar a Konoha siendo un simple foráneo pasando y culminando por el haber sido el primer novio de Katsuki Yuuri. Porque claro tanto hombres como mujeres se fijaron en la andrógina apariencia del shinobi que poco se preocupaba por avisar sobre su género o desmentir fantasías.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que se aleje de ti, desde luego.

Los ha cogido de improviso pero Viktor está detrás de ambos.

—Viktor... —murmura Yuuri y entreabre los labios. ¿No estaba en una misión? ¿Cuándo fue que volvió? Y peor... ¡¿por qué lo estaba espiando?! Y tarde reacciona cuando Otabek lo empuja para salvarlo de las agujas de hielo que el furioso jounin ha lanzado sobre ellos.

.

El pueblo respira tranquilamente mientras a su alrededor la penuria se teje. Yuuri lo sabe, es experto en predecir el desastre, es como si sumado a sus habilidades tuviera ese sexto sentido que hace que todo a su alrededor funcione, o al menos lo trata de hacer funcionar. Ha tenido que entrenar hasta el punto de perder la piel de sus pies, de sus manos y de todo palmo que ha quedado expuesto. La piel se ha regenerado pero sus sentimientos habían empezado a marchitarse, o al menos eso hubiera ocurrido de no ser por Viktor que logró mantener la cabeza de Yuuri lo suficiente ocupada en otras cosas más terrenal que sólo pensar en dejar de ser humano, porque obvio, una vez que entras a ANBU algo se despoja de ti: ir en contra de tus valores más personales e íntimos hasta el punto de crear una versión tan diferente de ti mismo.

—Capitán Katsuki —dice Giacometti en la camilla del hospital, no se esperaba ver ahí al moreno, después de todo se ha corrido la voz por toda la aldea sobre la hazaña que hizo el ninja ELITE, que de por si era reconocido ahora es como toda una celebridad. Aunque su fama ahora parece haber aumentado a una potencia bastante elevada, el gesto del moreno se ve como el de un funeral.

—Giacometti —sonríe ligeramente Yuuri, o al menos fuerza una sonrisa. A su lado Sara y JJ se cuadran—. Pueden descansar, no estamos en función —es raro que una cuadrilla de ELITE se junte fuera de misión o del centro de comando, pero la división 1 del ANBU, la principal, parece ser muy unida entre sus miembros. Yuuri no es tanto de ir a beber con sus subordinados, la mayoría son mayores que él, pero aún así no ha podido pasar por alto el estado de salud casi crítico del que sale aquel rubio—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta apenas llega a la cercanía del convaleciente.

—Mucho mejor que usted, Capitán —infiere Chris con una sonrisa ligeramente petulante. Es cierto, tiene un brazo roto, un par de costillas perforaron algo dentro y su chakra quedó devastado pero está vivo, y es razón suficiente para sonreír.

—Es bueno ver que te recuperas —señala el moreno.

—¿Usted cómo está, capitán? —pregunta Sara y Yuuri despega su mirada del que está en la cama.

—Recién salí del hospital, gracias —inquiere amablemente—. Las heridas de todos están bien —señala lo evidente—. Sara, Leroy, lamento informarles que sus días de descanso terminaron, deberán de reportarse en la brevedad a la base —comenta con voz seria, acomoda los lentes de pasta azul que lleva.

—Sí, capitán —dicen al mismo tiempo ambas personas.

Katsuki se despide después de breves momentos de estar con sus subordinados. Usa una yukata sencilla color azul con detalles café, el cabello peinado hacia abajo y sus manos abrazan su cuerpo por dentro de la yukata. Fue para ver el estado de su subordinado, y comprobar su buena salud se siente más aliviado, lo que no le hace sentir aliviado en lo absoluto es saber que ya han pasado bastante días y sus padres siguen sin regresar. Ha tenido la idea de ir a donde el Hokage, pero saber que tendrá que dar alguna especie de explicación por el enfrentamiento entre Otabek y Viktor el día anterior le hacen simplemente suspirar enfadado.

Los dos pusieron bastante empeño en una estúpida riña. Y se siente con más molestia al pensar que todo es un jodido capricho de Viktor. Esa actitud de niño mimado que se enfada cuando le tocan el juguete, porque Yuuri es muy consciente que es sólo un juguete para el hombre, uno al que le pidió sólo una noche para enlazar sus cuerpos y de ahí en fuera... ni una sola mirada.

Ha intentado pasearse por el complejo donde sus padres trabajan pero el acceso está restringido para todos pues se ha vuelto tóxico, está preocupado por ellos pero Yuuri entiende que es su trabajo y así como él expuso su vida, ellos hacen su labor arriesgando todo por el bien del lugar donde viven. El moreno observa desde lejos la entrada al cuartel ANBU, tampoco lo han dejado entrar pues el director le ha mandado a descansar unos días más a casa. "Necesitamos que el capitán esté lo mejor posible en caso de ser necesario tu fuerza nuevamente, Yuuri-kun", le ha dicho y eso en lugar de ponerlo orgulloso lo ha cohibido hasta la muerte.

Ciertamente no tiene las fuerzas totalmente restauradas, su mejor ataque consume no sólo su chakra sino parte de su energía vital. La bestia fue endemoniadamente fuerte como para resistirse al punto de dejarlo en un colapso, sin contar que Minako le ha advertido que si vuelve a extralimitarse puede incluso llegar a dañar de forma permanente sus terminales de chakra, no es algo malo en realidad, pero el problema reside en que se volvería como una llave de agua rota: como puede estar proveyendo agua de forma ilimitada hasta que se acabe la canaleta, también puede no volver a proveerle de agua, considerando en la analogía que el agua es el chakra. Un riesgo total.

Se adentró hasta el territorio donde los ninjas médicos tenían los cultivos de la aldea para el cuidado de las plantas medicinales. La zona fue asegurada días después del primer ataque, así que entre comillas es un área segura, o al menos en teoría. No obstante el acceso a ella está siendo regulada y prohibida, pues al estar fuera de la aldea no deja de ser un punto vulnerable y peligroso para cualquier persona, incluso para un ninja experimentado como Yuuri, pero aún así, conociendo el riesgo se adentra. Necesita meditar entre las plantas, entre las flores, entre el silencio del bosque y el frío aire del otoño.

Apenas llega siente una increíble paz. Nota que todo está justo igual que como lo recuerda. Algunas plantas han crecido bastante, no han sido curtidas, nadie ha ido a recolectar, o quizás han recolectado sólo lo necesario, probablemente los ninjas médicos están en toque de queda. Nadie es un suicida como para ir a vagar fuera de la aldea con código rojo latiendo en la alarma silenciosa interna de la aldea. Pero Yuuri es diferente, y sabe que no hay lugar más seguro para él que hay en medio del bosque. Se sienta en el medio, donde las copas de los árboles protegen a sus hijos, donde el viento se mece entre los grandes troncos y llevan con él los olores del rededor. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra. Hace un par de jutsus sencillos con las manos y deja caer la palma sobre el suelo. Pequeñas enredaderas parecen brotar del piso, y rodean a Yuuri, lo abrazan, las lianas de hierba y pequeñas flores azules reptan sobre él, hasta que las puntas le cubren cuello, mentón y los contornos de su rostro. Está concentrado. Respirando. Puede sentir las pulsaciones de la tierra, la vitalidad, la savia recorrer las venas de las plantas, la respiración amena y tranquila de las flores y los arbustos más viejos, el río que fluye a varios kilómetros pero su humedad mantiene vivos a ciertas plantas, y debajo del suelo los pozos naturales que probable nadie más conozca pues están muy bajo tierra, él tampoco los ha visto jamás pero los conoce porque las plantas le hablan sobre cómo son esos lugares que él no ha visitado, pero es capaz de divisar por medio de los sentimientos de las plantas.

Su ninjutsu, su kekkei genkai es diferente al elemento madera, pues el elemento de Yuuri no se basa solo en la madera, sino que va más allá, al elemento vivo, al elemento que tiene pulso y puede hablar.

Es capaz de sentir todo a su alrededor, incluso, los pasos que se han detenido y ahora se esconden detrás de un árbol. La persona que está ahí no debe ser muy grande, es quizás un niño. ¿Qué hace un niño en esa zona restringida? Es alguien astuto que sabe cómo esconder su presencia pues escala el tronco del árbol para no ir por tierra, sino hacer una vigilancia aérea, por lo cual eso le dice a Yuuri que esa persona es un ninja. Al menos uno en entrenamiento con grandes habilidades. Se camuflaja con el entorno perfectamente pues cuando abre los ojos y usa su vista periferia casual, no logra ver nada. Ni siquiera un brillo o algún movimiento que delate al espía. Deshace el jutsu y las enredaderas en torno a él regresan a la tierra, donde pertenecen. Suspira cuando queda libre, se incorpora con lentitud y toma el canasto que ha llevado para cortar algunas plantas, las coloca dentro para regresar a la aldea.

Mila ha observado fascinada, ha seguido a Yuuri desde que lo vio pasar de casualidad por la tienda de dangos donde compartía con Isabella, su amiga. La maravilla y respeto que siente por Yuuri Katsuki no ha hecho más que crecer conforme los días posteriores al ataque pasaron, investigó del ninja todo cuanto pudo y siente un extraño enamoramiento que está alejado de algo romántico, sino es algo totalmente platónico, es algo profundo, como una añoranza nostálgica. Cuando lo comentó con Yuri éste no pudo más que chasquear la boca ofendido. Ahora que la pelirroja lo vuelve a ver en acción siente su corazón palpitar. Ha memorizado los sellos de manos que antes hizo Yuuri.

Cuando Katsuki se retira del claro, y se ha quedado sola, se sienta en el mismo sitio donde Yuuri se sentó, siente aún ligeramente tibio el lugar, pero es curioso porque es un calorcito agradable, repite los sellos dejando caer la mano sobre el suelo, esperando el mismo resultado que con Yuuri pero nada pasa, no hay enredaderas reptando por su cuerpo, ni mucho menos un indicio de movimiento. Cierra los ojos concentrada sin sentir nada. Aprieta más los párpados al punto que se arruga. Se incorpora y agita las manos una vez más, desde que ocurrió el ataque de la bestia, ha ido a entrenar, imitando los movimientos de Yuuri pero es imposible, hasta se ha colgado un pedazo de tela en su brazo tratando de emular al shinobi pero fracasa miserablemente. Yuri le ha dicho que es una jodida pérdida de tiempo, teme que Viktor Nikiforov, su sensei designado, se ofenda si le pregunta por el jutsu de Yuuri Katsuki y su manipulación de seda, o ese maravilloso y hermoso jutsu que hace con las flores, por lo cual solo se limita a escuchar, investigar y confiar en su buena memoria, pero nada ocurre y gime frustrada.

—¡Ah maldita sea! —patea al aire y sin desearlo levanta un pedazo de tierra, la brusca acción ha arrancado una planta que apenas estaba en crecimiento. Gime arrepentida y corre a recogerla—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —murmura mientras se hinca a cavar de nuevo para volver a plantarla, está asustada pues ese es el huerto del hospital y en primer lugar no debería estar ahí y en segundo lugar es malo maltratar a las plantas—. Perdón —repite.

—Está bien... ella sabe que no lo hiciste intencionalmente —dice Yuuri saltando desde el árbol donde la propia Mila lo estuvo espiando, cae hábilmente. Los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja se quedan fijos en la figura enfundada en el sensillo kimono azul con morado.

Yuuri se hinca junto a Mila y escaba en la tierra que la niña trató de usar.

—Para plantar debes primero preparar la tierra, verter un poco de agua y escavar profundo. Haz arrancado la planta de su preciado hogar, ahora quizás no pueda volver ahí... así que hay que encontrarle un nuevo hogar... ¿Qué te parece a las faldas del árbol? Tendrá un gran amigo que la va a proteger —dice Yuuri llevándose a la planta con sumo cuidado.

Mila asustada sigue a Yuuri.

—Detrás de ese árbol, hay un pequeño deposito de agua, trae un poco de agua —solicita y la kunouchi sale corriendo a buscar lo solicitado, regresa a la brevedad y Yuuri hace el procedimiento diligentemente. La planta queda en un nuevo sitio y Yuuri se enjuaga las manos antes de rociar con cuidado el resto del agua a los pies del árbol—. Su sombra ayudará a que la planta absorba toda la humedad de la tierra y así pueda volver a echar raíces... quizás, sus raíces se enreden con las de este amigo y juntos creen una nueva especie... quién sabe —sonríe el mayor incorporándose.

La pelirroja se quedó durante todo el rato observando en silencio, observa a Yuuri ponerse de pie y sacar de su obi un paño con el que se seca las manos, sacude la zona de las rodillas de su bonito traje y se quita los lentes que se han ensuciado, vuelve hacia su canasto. La menor se apresura con cuidado a seguirlo.

—Katsuki-san —lo llama y el aludido se detiene.

—¿Sí?

—¡Lo siento! —se flexiona en una disculpa.

Katsuki deja un dedo sobre sus labios pensativo, un gesto adoptado por culpa de Viktor.

—No te preocupes, Mila-san —infiere respetuoso el mayor—. Aunque... —no sabe si decírselo y tuerce ligeramente los labios—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de té conmigo? Tu sensei ha salido de misión otra vez así que no tengo con quien entretenerme y mis padres siguen de misión.

Los ojos esmeralda le brillan a la pelirroja que corre a lado de Yuuri.

Yuuri es un chico, lo sabe porque Viktor-sensei se lo confirmó un día que después de una de las usuales discusiones entre el primero y el segundo Mila se lo preguntara. "¡¿Ah?! Obviamente es un hombre, ¿qué no ves lo feo que es?", preguntó ofendido Viktor aunque Mila intuía que había algo más oculto ahí, sin embargo jamás se intereso más por el asunto que hasta ese momento en que cargaba el canasto de Katsuki-san pues él se había negado pero ella insistió en cargar. No pesaba sólo eran plantas y algunos frascos de cristal pequeños. Llegaron a la tienda de té y tomaron una de las mesas externas del negocio.

Té verde para Yuuri, tisana de frutos rojos para Mila. Dangos para ambos. Felizmente comió la chica mientras veía al hombre frente así, a simple vista parecía una persona cpmún, muy hermosa pero común, cabello oscuro, ojos un poco más claros que el resto y facciones delicadas. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un hijo de alguna casa acomodada de la ciudad por la fina ropa que llevaba, sobre todo ese elegante obi color bermellón que hacía un sencillo pero bonito moño en la parte trasera. Colgaba un pedazo, nadie se imaginaría que justamente ese era una arma letal, Mila la vio entrar en acción dos semanas atrás y entonces recordó un detalle.

—¿No era su seda color azul? —pregunta de forma casi inoportuna, se le ha salido de la boca y se cubre la misma, lamenta el haber sido irrespetuosa.

El mayor abre los ojos dejando su té sobre la mesa.

—Sí... mi seda anterior era azul, pero quedó inservible después del ataque de la bestia —comenta—. De hecho creo que se la tragó —cuenta y se recarga de la mesa observando mejor a la niña.

Es preciosa, el rostro redondo, el cabello corto y rojo, lo lleva amarrado en una media cola de caballo y la banda de Konoha le cubre la frente por completo. Sus ojos son grandes y de un color precioso. Viktor nunca se ha quejado de ella, por el contrario, siempre comentó lo buena que era para el taijutsu y sus habilidades médicas no estaban tan mal.

—¿Tus padres también son ninjas no? —sonríe Yuuri.

—Sí, mi papá trabaja con Katsuki-sama —cuenta la niña—. Y mi mamá es una kunoichi que trabaja en la escuela.

—Yo tengo un amigo que es sensei en la academia —comenta Yuuri sonriente—. Yo no podría trabajar ahí, no soy muy bueno relacionándome, mucho menos con los niños. Pero Mila-san es agradable.

Las mejillas de la menor se sonrojan.

—Por cierto... —Yuuri da otro sorbo a su bebida y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en la menor—. ¿Qué intentabas hacer hace un momento en el bosque? ¿Sabes que es peligroso, no?

Cabizbaja ella asiente y sus manos se vuelven puños.

—Yo... yo quería ver a Katsuki-san entrenar —confiesa de primeras porque ella nunca ha sido cobarde, una kunoichi no puede echarse para atrás.

—¿Entrenar? —ladea el rostro, y Yuuri confirma su teoría—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que Katsuki-san es genial, como mueve la seda y lo que hace con las flores, la destreza para saltar, el veneno, todo. Es genial —gime, ha hablado rápido y gesticulando con las manos—. Yo... yo quisiera ser tan buena como Katsuki-san —sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse y se cubre el rostro—. Yuri se recrimina por no haber hecho nada por Georgi pero... él al menos trató de defenderlo, de ayudarlo... yo no pude hacer nada... las kunoichis siempre... somos las médicos, las maestras... —sonríe con cierta pesadez y oscuridad en su rostro, un paño de miseria y vergüenza rodeándola.

—Hmp... bueno —el menor piensa un poco—. Mi hermana es kunoichi activa y es líder de su propio escuadrón, mi maestro designado también fue una kunoichi y mamá da mucho más miedo que papá —ennumera—. No creo que las kunoichis sean débiles, por el contrario... creo que son muy fuertes y hacen cosas magnificas, mejor que un hombre incluso —cuenta y recarga su mentón sobre su mano para ver a la menor—. Creo que Mila crecerá para volverse una gran kunoichi y una hermosa mujer. Muy peligrosa, o eso es lo que dice Nikiforov-san.

—¿Eso dice sensei? —pregunta emocionada, y él afirma.

—Y lo comprobé al darme cuenta que Mila-san quería ir a vengar a su amigo... aunque fue tonto y arriesgado, no deja de ser valiente —sonríe nuevamente y el corazón le late con tanta fuerza a la chica que piensa que se le va a salir.

—Gracias, Katsuki-san.

—No me agradezca, jamás he mentido, sólo digo la verdad —ladea el rostro sin dejar de apreciar los rasgos infantiles de la niña. Ha sufrido tanto, se ha enfrentado a tanto y aún así posee esa sonrisa. Yuuri sabe que en algún momento la inocencia se va a perder, pero mientras él pueda aportar a ella la hará perdurar.

Platican un rato más sobre el trabajo de los padres de Mila, sobre lo que le gustaba hacer a Georgi y sobre lo hermosa que fue la despedida de Yuuri para Georgi, lo agradecida que estaba y sobre ir a regar la planta que ambos sembraron. Se despiden casi una hora y una ronda de té después, ella toma rumbo hacia su hogar y Yuuri suspira algo cansado. Vuelve a su casa y siente a Viktor caminando a su lado.

—Ahora te gustan las chicas y menores de edad. Me das asco, Katsuki.

Yuuri lo ignora y sigue caminando.

—¿Ahora por qué demonios no me volteas siguiera a ver?

—Tú sabes perfectamente por qué Nikiforov-san, ¿o debería llamarte "Nikiboborov-san"?

—¡Sabes que Otabek se merecía que le abriera las tripas!

—Llamaré a los ANBU aquí está otra bestia suelta —dobla en una esquina, Viktor dobla con él, le arrebata el canasto y lo carga él. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo está Mila?

—Bien... un poco decaída, se culpa en parte por lo de Georgi... pero supongo que es normal —masculla Yuuri mirando de reojo a Viktor—. ¿Has hablado con ellos?

—Sí, claro que lo hice —responde el albino.

—Lo hiciste o "lo hiciste".

—Intenté hacerlo pero tú sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas... les pregunté cómo lo llevaban y dijeron que bien, fin.

Katsuki rueda los ojos.

—Señor sentimental te llaman.

Viktor no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Cómo ha ido la misión de antes?

—¿Preocupado por mí?

—Un poco, obviamente, ¿con quién voy a pelear sin razón aparente? —bromea Katsuki.

—Alguien está de muy buen humor, ¿de verdad debería preocuparme por tu gusto por las niñas menores de trece años?

Yuuri lo empuja y ríe con él. Ambos llegan hasta el pequeño apartamento donde vive Yuuri, entra primero él y después Viktor. Este último no puede dejar de pensar que tiene un aire familiar a la alcoba que tenía el menor en la casa de sus padres: un librero lleno de libros y pergaminos, algunos de éstos tirados pero ordenados en la mayoría de lo posible, el futón preparado, una mesa ratonera con plantas, tierra y anotaciones, también hay terrarios por todos lados. Se acerca hasta donde están las fotografías colocadas ceremonialmente y hay más fotografías que antes: Con Phichit –el mejor amigo de Yuuri-, con sus padres, con sus compañeros de escuadrón ANBU, con su hermana y la pequeña hija de ésta que se llama justo igual que Yuuri (cómo si hicieran falta más Yuuri en el mundo, le dijo para reconocer que estaba hermosa esa niña), con el Hokage, con otros compañeros ya fallecidos, hay dos fotografías de ellos dos en ninguna sale sonriendo Viktor y parece que está siendo obligado, las recuerda, las tomó la madre de Yuuri. Hay un portaretrató doble que está bocabajo: es Yuuri y Otabek, y del otro lado Otabek con su uniforme de chuunin, Viktor siente rabia y quiere lanzar a la mierda el marco pero no quiere empezar a discutir con Yuuri otra vez, cuando está a punto de reclamarle (porque reclamar un poco nunca está de más), ve de reojo el uniforme ANBU colgado.

Ese también tiene ganas de tirarlo.

Yuuri se ha metido al baño a cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse mientras Viktor deambula por ahí.

Viktor acaricia el borde del chaleco blanco, y toca la tela, es tibia, huele al perfume de Yuuri, es de Yuuri, se acerca para recargar ahí su rostro. Aspirar fuerte. Es una prenda limpia, pero aún así, se siente como Yuuri, cuando se aleja la prenda se cae y él la recoge de inmediato para que no se ensucie. Pero de la ropa cae algo. Viktor se apresura también a recogerlo y una sonrisa grande, petulante, casi arrogante, no más bien arrogante, egocéntrica y ladina aparece en sus labios. Es una fotografía plastificada, bastante manoseada, es pequeña para poder ser transportada de forma fácil e íntima. A ese tipo de fotografías se les conoce como memorias de guerra y sólo se lleva la de la madre o la de la persona amada.

Un sentimiento vigoroso y egoísta curte el cuerpo de Viktor que se quita su placa de Konoha para dejarla sobre la mesita donde Yuuri ha dejado la suya, deja caer el chaleco para internarse al baño.

Hora de arreglar cuentas con Katsuki.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	7. Marchitar

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Marchitar**

.

.

Sakurakouji Hiroko era quizás lo contrario de lo que una kunoichi tenía que ser. Con sus caderas pronunciadas y el cuerpo robusto, no obeso, robusto, ajustando perfectamente a las apretadas mallas de red que usaban por regla los shinobi, pues estas ayudaban a mantener todo tenso y en su lugar. Aún así a Yakov le parecía una peculiar belleza que nunca antes había visto. Después de todo había nacido y crecido como parte de la segunda generación de los Felstman que habían llegado como refugiados del sur a Konoha y ahora eran más que nativos, no conocía nada fuera de esas enormes bardas que su propio padre había ayudado a construir para proteger la ciudad. Así que la llegada de extranjeros era sin lugar a duda una especie de magno evento del cual todos estaban al pendiente.

Por eso en cuanto llega la comitiva que fue enviada desde el País de los Vegetales, Yakov es el primero en saltar hacia el techo más cercano de la oficina del hokage para ver a los forasteros.

Son un grupo peculiar. Sus ropas son claras, sencillas, nada llamativos. Al frente va un hombre de tez morena, detrás otros dos hombres, después tresmujeres que lucen bastante delgadas pero de expresión sencilla y por último un grupo de tres niños, más o menos de su edad, quizás un poco más joven. Aunque el parece más grande en cuanto al cuerpo de los niños se da cuenta que se trata de una chica. Es la más alta y su composición es gruesa, a él le parece peculiar.

—¡Ah! ¿Has visto a la kunoichi gorda? —escucha a unas chicas en la tienda de ramen donde está tomando su comida, su madre había salido de misión y los alimentos de papá eran asquerosos.

—Puff... —otra suelta la carcajada—. Seguro le han pedido que se una porque escuché que no tienen ninjas fuertes.

—Es por eso que han venido desde su pueblo, han venido a rogar por nuestra ayuda, patético —las chicas vuelven a reír.

—Se burlan y ni siquiera pueden dominar un jutsu tan sencillo como el de clonación —infiere en voz alta Yakov—. ¿No creen que eso sea más patético? —saca de su bolsillo el dinero para pagar y después irse, ignora los comentarios posterior a su intervención, con sus manos detrás de su nuca y paso despreocupado. Tendría que ir a entrenar pero no está de humor, le han dejado con un mal sabor de boca lo estúpida que pueden ser las chicas.

Admira a las kunoichis, pero solo a las mayores, las de su edad son idiotas.

O al menos eso cree hasta que después de la misión del día después a ese pequeño incidente cuando las cosas salen realmente mal y Takao Nishigori, su compañero de equipo, es herido de gravedad por enemigos que tenían que encontrar y neutralizar, han logrado capturarlos pero han dado pelea y el resultado es terrible.

Yakov ha visto morir a varios enemigos, gracias a sus propias manos, pero es la primera vez que está cerca de ver la muerte de un querido amigo. Y siente un nudo en la garganta mientras su sensei lleva en brazos el cuerpo de Takao que es apenas un poco mayor que él. Takao tiene 14 años y es chuunin, es con quien más platica Yakov y con quien ve esas publicaciones pornográficas que a veces logran robar de por ahí y por allá cuando sensei se descuida. Pero ahora, Takao sangra, no abre sus ojos y sus labios se han puesto morados. No alcanzaran llegar al hospital por más rápido que corran.

Al llegar al hospital, son casi las tres de la mañana hay tres doctor que atienden un parto complicado, dos más que han salido porque debe de curar al enemigo para sacarle la información y las enfermeras hacen la preparación adecuada para que en cuanto algún doctor esté listo lleguen a atender pero más no pueden hacer.

Yakov golpea la pared frustrado, la sangre le hierve y está seguro que se ha lastimado la mano pero no importa, la adrenalina está al tope y no siente dolor.

—¡¿Por qué es más importante la vida de un enemigo al que acabamos de atrapar que la vida de Takao?! —grita Yakov furioso a su maestro que le mira serio, está sentado con sus manos entrelazadas y su rostro descansando. Es difícil explicar ese tipo de cosas a los shinobi más jóvenes, a los no corrompidos.

—Porque es ne-

—Porque es necesario saber qué misión tenían, si salvan a tu amigo y dejan morir al enemigo, el riesgo que cometió tu amigo entonces no habrá tenido significado alguno —responde una voz aguda, bajita y femenina. El sensei de Yakov y éste alzaron la mirada.

—Sakurakouji-san nos ayudará —inquiere una de las enfermeras señalando a la menor que antes ha visto Yakov llegar con la comitiva de los miembros del país de los Vegetales, pero ésta ya está dentro de la habitación tratando al convaleciente. Signos vitales, revisión, y maniobras de recuperación con jutsu médico.

Avanza lo suficiente como para salvar la vida de Takao, alargar su vida hasta que los médicos de guardia pueden llegar, aún con placenta y sangre de la parturienta en sus batas, cambiándose de ropa para no infectar la herida de Takao, hacen a un lado a Katsuki y ésta se queda observando y aprendiendo de los mayores, ayudando cuando le es posible y cuando no, alejándose para no estorbar.

Yakov la ve desde fuera. No es casualidad, ni mucho menos coincidencia que ella esté en el hospital a las tres de la mañana. Pero no se atreve a preguntar cuando la ve tomándole signos vitales a Takao una vez el ajetreo a pasado, el sensei se ha retirado para avisarle a los padres de éste y Yakov cuida de su amigo quien duerme. La chica hace anotaciones y está casi por irse.

—Así que eres ninja médico.

La chica sonríe negando.

—Sólo sé un poco más que el resto de medicina, pero aún me falta mucho para ser una ninja médico.

—Le salvaste la vida a Takao... gracias, este torpe amigo mío... hubiese muerto y... lo lamento, gracias.

—Está bien —sonríe ahora nerviosa ella mientras que aprieta contra su pecho la tabla de anotaciones, mira al que duerme—. Takao-kun, seguro tiene una gran vida por delante, es injusto que fuera cortada de forma tan abrupta —sus ojos se desvían hacia el florero que hay ahí y saca del vestido rosa pálido que usa algo que Yakov no distingue, lo echa dentro del recipiente y toma la jarra con agua fresca para el paciente, llena hasta la mitad el florero y los labios de Yakov se entreabren cuando del florero brotan flores. Dos, tres, cuatro margaritas. Y de la mano de la kunoichi médico una especie de chakra amarillo fluye.

La chica sonríe a Yakov haciendo una inclinación.

—Dale mis mejores deseos a Takao-kun —dice ahora sí dispuesta a salir.

—Disculpa —el ruido de la silla es escandaloso a pesar de que solo la ha empujado un poco, pero a las diez para la cinco de la mañana cuando apenas la aldea empieza a despertar, cualquier ruido es monstruoso y fuerte.

—¿Sí?

—So-soy Yakov, Yakov Fesltman.

—Yakov-kun —repite ella sonriendo—. Soy Sakurakouji Hiroko, un placer, Yakov-kun.

—Sakurakouji-san, gracias otra vez.

Ella afirma y corre la puerta para entrar, debe entregar su informe de seguimiento del paciente a la base de médicos para que alguien se haga cargo.

Yakov después descubrió que en realidad el hokage en función había ofrecido ayuda al pequeño País de los Vegetales para brindarle protección a cambio de que enviara a un cuerpo de ninjas médicos capaz de entrenar al escaso personal que ellos tenían. Las batallas habían obligado a que un gran número de shinobis médicos saliera a la guerra a tratar heridas mortales, acabando también ellos muertos. El país de los Vegetales, pequeño y con una mínuscula fuerza militar, accedió y envío a tres de sus mejores médicos, tres de sus discípulos para que los asistiera y tres shinobis para cuidarles.

Con su sonrisa sincera e inocente, sus mejillas redondas y la gentil forma de ser, sin contar la firmeza de su carácter y su conocimiento, Yakov comprendió que no todas las chicas eran idiotas.

Su primer e infructuoso gran amor, su primer amante, ese guiño al mundo de adultos: Sakurakouji Hiroko, shinobi médico del País de los Vegetales.

Desde ese momento supo que los extranjeros no eran personas malas, ayudaban al progreso cuando se les abría la puerta a casa y se les trataba como familia. La desconfianza genera más desconfianza, siempre se lo dijo a su hijo y trató que este entendiera que así es como era, pero temía que no hubiese logrado captar bien el mensaje. Por otro lado, ahora tanto tiempo después, sobre sus 62 años, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al permitir que familias como la Chulanont, Altin o Katsuki vivieran en Konoha porque de alguna u otra manera se habían convertido en un puente de progreso y los hijos de éstas eran clave y piezas fundamentales del desarrollo actual de la villa.

La diversificación es igual a progreso.

Aunque sabía que hasta el momento había tomado las mejores decisiones, sin lugar a duda, tener a Hiroko cerca era probablemente el recuerdo de su mayor equivocación en la vida: haberla dejado ir. Era feliz, y eso podía verlo a través de su hijo, Yuuri, a pesar de ser un pequeño niño a veces retraído a veces tímido era un chico amable y bondadoso, humilde y preocupado siempre por el resto de las personas, Yakov se sorprendía en sobre manera como el menor no había terminado por dejar con los testículos en la garganta a su hijo, pues de haberlo querido seguro lo hubiese logrado, después de todo, él había tomado cuidado personalmente del entrenamiento de Yuuri durante los últimos dos años y sabía lo capaz que era ese chico.

—¿Saben algo del grupo de investigación? —pregunta Yakov mientras su asistente Min-So Park servía té para ambos.

—Nada aún, Hokage —responde revisando ahora unos archivos.

—Envía a alguien a recoger información —ordena y la mujer afirma incorporándose.

—Iré personalmente —infiere tomando su abrigo, las temperaturas habían comenzado a bajar.

Yakov observa cómo la morena desaparece en un pestañeo y suspira. Se cumplirían cerca de tres semanas en aislamiento, durante los investigadores apenas han tenido tiempo de dormir y comer, pero los avances que han logrado parecen ser significativos, aunque no lo suficiente para lograr detener a las bestias que por más que han rastreado y enfretado el resultado ha sido el mismo.

Se cumplen cuatro días desde el último avistamiento y a Yakov le huele mal la situación, la falta de trabajo atrae problemas y se siente intranquilo. Mira el té servido y lo toma entre sus manos intentando dar un sorbo solo para acabar por escupir el contenido al suelo, nota en el fondo del vaso un gusano que se revuelve.

Un augurio.

El destino hablando.

Su mirada se vuelve hacia la ventana directo a la zona donde se han ubicado la nueva sede para la necropsia de la bestia. Frunce el ceño.

—Leroy —llama en voz alta, y una sombra aparece entrando desde la ventana.

Es la figura de un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro y la piel que lleva descubierta es morena, bronceada. Sus brazos están tatuados en intrincados diseños y sobre estos, el izquierdo tiene la distintiva de los ANBU, no se puede ver nada más de él pues la máscara del gato le recubre el rostro y no es posible ver que expresión posee, o si está cansado porque no ha descansado bien en días, o está sonriendo pues ha quedado a cargo del equipo mientras Katsuki está de descanso, o si está enfadado porque es más difícil de lo que parece hacerse cargo de un equipo al que apenas le conoce las mañas.

—Min-so acaba de ir a la zona de investigación, vayan con ella —ordena aún viendo hacia la ubicación, desde su oficina es posible ver el laboratorio, está en la parte más alejada de la aldea pero aún dentro de las bardas, en una zona solo utilizada para fines militares hay muy pocas casas en esa región, las que hay son de uso ocasional para los visitantes de otras aldeas que a veces llegan a ir a Konoha, por comodidad para mayor descanso, de hecho. Yakov ahora recuerda que fue justo en esos complejos y ese campo de entrenamiento donde Katsuki pasaron su mayor tiempo juntos y algo le sienta terrible en el fondo del estómago.

Tiene ganas de ser él quien personalmente vaya a supervisar, pero no se puede mover de su despacho pues no sabe en qué momento llegue algún informe o se necesite tomar alguna decisión importante, sin Min-so, la segunda al mando, en la oficina la aldea sería un barco a la deriva. Además, con Hiroko cerca no es capaz de forma muy clara.

.

Yuuri se incorpora apenas pero vuelve a caer sobre su espalda, el cuerpo le duele y aunque trata de concentrarse en una sola cosa, una sola cosa como pararse e ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades, no puede dejar de notar que su miembro está erecto, nada fuera de lo normal para un hombre joven y saludable, el problema es que su miembro está erecto en la boca de Viktor que sigue trabajando arduo para seguir confundiéndolo. Porque Katsuki no sabe realmente como rayos terminaron llenando de vaho y gemidos su baño cuando él sólo quería tomar una ducha, o cómo es que acabaron desacomodando toda su alcoba gracias a un largo tiempo extra mientras su cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez. Algunas veces lograron correrse otras siguieron tocándose a pesar que no podían más. Las penetraciones fueron violentas, otras más lentas. Incluso en algún punto llegó a sentir que Viktor lloraba y él también lloro mientras se abrazaban, otras solo parecían dos niños peleando, revolviéndose sobre el futon hasta caer al piso. ¿Por qué peleaban? Porque eran estúpidos y volvían a unir sus cuerpos. Era confuso, era irreal y él estaba en medio de toda esa locura. Sus dedos cansados y temblorosos enterrándose en el cabello platinado.

La boca de Viktor sorbe con ímpetu, él también entierra sus dedos que no muestran signos de cansancio, por el contrario se vuelven tenazas y es como si absorbiera esa resistencia descomunal de Yuuri pues no parece querer detenerse.

Una contracción en su vientre, el endurecimiento de sus sentidos y la sensación por debajo de la piel que le recorre es casi igual a una descarga que acaba por explotar en un ahogado gemido que rasga lo que queda de sus cuerdas vocales, que vibran agotadas e irritadas de tanto uso.

La semilla blanca se escurre y Viktor es el jardinero incapaz de dejarla ir. La relame, y la traga frente a los ojos cansados, atónicos y avergonzados de Yuuri. No tiene más fuerza como para quejarse así que solo se queda quieto con el pecho subiendo y bajando buscando regular todo.

—Hmp... dicen que si comes mucho chocolate tu semen adquiere ese sabor —comenta Viktor y Yuuri quiere morirse. ¿Por qué siempre es tan inapropiado? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que le acaba de hacer una felación? —. Hay que probarlo, así que a partir de mañana comes chocolate —ordena tan confiado como si Yuuri fuera a responder un: Sí, claro.

—No puedo comer chocolate porque tiendo a engordar mucho... —alcanza a responder el menor, ¿por qué lo dice tan casual? Se recrimina así mismo, quizás se dio cuenta que es imposible para él enojarse o quejarse más cuando se trata de Viktor porque todas las quejas se le han ido todos esos años y ya no le quedan más. Se cubre el rostro con un brazo, y siente su hedor a sudado y sexo y Viktor y tatami con tierra y polvo y futón remojado en fluidos. Aún quiere hacer del baño y se merece un premio por no haber terminado todo en un extraño y terrible incidente aún más vergonzoso.

—Yuuri... ¿Te acabas de echar un gas? —enarca la ceja Viktor.

Yuuri está a punto de abrir la boca y su rostro, así como su cuerpo, se tiñen de rojo.

La fuerza de voluntad le surte de energía que le permite incorporarse en un solo brinco y caminar, como venado recién nacido directo al baño. La respuesta llega azotando la puerta. Viktor ríe, no lo decía porque oliera mal, por el contrario huele delicioso, y con eso de que Yuuri es hermoso y capaz de hacer crecer las flores está casi seguro que se ha tratado de una de sus "mágicas" flatulencias.

Pero a pesar de que el Yuuri se ha ido, el olor se vuelve más fuerte. No proviene del baño. Olisquea un poco más y nota que en el fondo del ambiente donde conviven todas las cosas de Yuuri, cerca de la terracita. Oculta por las cortinas, en una posición propicia para que el sol le alcance, está una maceta.

Viktor se acerca, y se da cuenta que es una shiruku, la flor de seda por la cual la familia Sakurakouji es famosa, sólo ellos pueden cultivarla, hacerla crecer y posteriormente de ella sacar sus diversas propiedades a veces curativas a veces utilizada para venenos. Yuuri es hijo de una miembro de dicho clan, y aunque no es de forma directo por cuestiones de apellidos y diplomacia, Yuuri es también miembro de ese clan. ¿Qué mejor muestra de eso que la hermosa flor que ha cultivado?

O al menos eso piensa Viktor, pues tuerce un poco los labios. ¿Acaso las flores de ese tipo, es decir, las shiruku que Yuuri cultiva no son azules? Según la personalidad y el chakra con que son alimentadas y mimadas las flores éstas adquirían un color especial. Durante todos los años en que había estado a lado de Yuuri siempre las flores que éste cultivó fueron azules, las de la hermana de Yuuri, Mari, eran verdes, ¿entonces porque esas eran de pétalos amarillos?

El olor era penetrante, y apenas Yuuri sale del baño está a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta un poco indignado y Viktor se aleja para ver a Yuuri que se ha puesto un bóxer pero sigue desnudo casi en su totalidad.

—Esta no la cultivaste tú —acusa.

Yuuri afirma dándole la razón.

—Es la O-shiruku de mi madre —comenta Yuuri hincándose con elegancia a lado de Viktor, flexionándose para notar que el aroma es fuerte, al punto de incomodar.

—¿O-shiruku?

Yuuri afirma.

—Como miembro de los Sakurakouji y heredero del kekkei genkei del control de flora llegas a cultivar y cuidar un gran número de plantas, sobre todo y principalmente te vuelves experto en aquellas medicinales, en mi caso como no soy miembro oficial del clan pude ser más... "libre" —tuerce los labios y acaricia los pétalos con cuidado—. No tuve que especializarme en el ámbito médico y pude desarrollar otros jutsus más ofensivos y defensivos... sin embargo... mi mamá insistió en que aprendiera herbolaria y tomara todo el curso intensivo de la shiruku —abraza sus piernas contra su pecho—. En casa de mis padres hay un huerto de ellas, tú lo haz visto... sin embargo cada miembro del clan Sakurakouji tiene una flor que te acompaña durante toda tu vida... es con la que practicas, es con la que te equivocas y con la que compartes lo más especial de ti... —cuenta—. A esta se le llama "O-shiruku" o "la gran flor de seda", cualquier persona puede alimentar con su chakra a las shiruku pero las "O-shiruki" solo viven si reciben el chakra de sus amos... es... como domesticar una mascota, mi madre supo que tardaría muchos días así que le dejó suficiente ración de su chakra en la tierra para que de ahí viva... eso no podría hacerlo yo —ríe perezosamente.

Viktor sortea su rostro entre Yuuri y la planta que hay delante de ellos.

—¿Tú tienes una?

Yuuri afirma y señala hacia la parte más alta del librero.

—Sólo que mi flor... es un poco diferente, "peculiar" en estos momentos —indica, y ante la mirada ansiosa de Viktor sabe lo que significa, así que sin nada de orgullo, y más bien a regañadientes, fue por ella para bajarla y mostrarla a Viktor, dejarla en el centro de la habitación.

Viktor no sabía si asombrarse o preocuparse.

—Yuuri...

—¿Hmp?

—¿Por qué tu flor luce un poco... —¿cómo lo decía? —. ¿Menos viva?

—Porque está seca... —gruñe—. Como pase muchos días en el hospital la flor se marchito ¿de acuerdo? —bufa.

—¿Y por qué no puedes simplemente darle chakra? —Viktor extiende la mano para tocar el pétalo marchito y débil de la flor, lo acaricia y aleja la mano para no dañar más la flor pero Yuuri toma la mano de Viktor, para hacer que regrese ahí, a tocar el pétalo, la punta de su dedo queda sobre la uña del dedo de Viktor.

—Porque una gran descarga de chakra puede matarla, así que debes ir poco a poco, así sucede con todos los cuerpos y el manejo del chakra, hay pequeños pozos depositado por todo tu cuerpo... —mira sus manos unidas y transfiere un poco de su chakra, traspasa el dedo de Viktor, y la flor recibe su alimento.

Viktor contiene la respiración porque siente el calor del chakra de Yuuri a travesarle, no lo daña, sólo lo atraviesa y lo siente dentro. Es la primera vez que siente el chakra, que se toma el tiempo para sentir un chakra ajeno al propio acariciarle. Cierra los ojos, lo disfruta.

—Un solo gramo de más en el cuerpo vivo, puede desbordar estos pozos o desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos que no podrías saber si pueden ser fatales o controlables...

Yuuri aleja su mano, pero ahora es Viktor el que la detiene y se gira para besar a Yuuri, éste lo recibe abriendo las piernas permitiendo que el mayor se acomode entre éstas. Nikiforov aprecia como los muslos de Katsuki aprietan su cadera, su cintura y los pies de éste le empujan hacia él. Ambos se contraen en un beso que va subiendo poco a poco hasta que el mayor mueve el pie y la planta sale volando.

—¡Mi O-shiruku! —grita Yuuri.

—¡¿Ah?! Tú empezaste —riñe el albino.

Y ambos empiezan a reír abrazándose aún tirados sobre el tatami.

La flor de pétalos amarillos, deja ir uno de sus pétalos.

El pétalo toca el tatami y Yuuri alza la mirada pues hay un halcón en el borde del barandal de su terraza, junto a las jardineras donde tiene sus amapolas, azucenas y sus cincoenramas amarillas.

Yuuri se incorpora dejando a Viktor en el piso. Pero apenas regresa Yuuri, sabe que deben alistarse y salir de inmediato juntos.

El Hokage les ha llamado con urgencia, a los dos.

.

Aunque en realidad solo necesita a Yuuri.

Yakov Felstman sabe que Yuuri necesitará a Viktor.

Pues saber que tus padres, junto con todo el equipo shinobi involucrado llevan aproximadamente doce horas muertos, no es fácil de digerir.

Yuuri traga en seco sus ojos se agrandan y el cuerpo lo siente frágil, así como cristal, como agua, como flores en pleno florecimiento.

—¿Qué? —se ha perdido en sus pensamientos y quizás escuchó mal.

—Katsuki Hiroko, Katsuki Toshio, Yagami Tooru, Takahashi Naomi y cuatro ANBUS han sido declarados muertos, en pocas palabras las personas que estaban dentro del laboratorio trabajando en la bestia, Katsuki-san —dice So-Min mirándolo fijamente—. El lugar ha ardido en llamas por dentro, por fuera no mostraba ni un solo daño estructural.

Yuuri baja la mirada y asiente.

—...—no sabe qué decir. Viktor está a su lado tampoco sin poder creerlo. Hace apenas diez minutos han estado en el apartamento de Yuuri riendo y ahora, ahora todo vuelve a ser real. Todo es demasiado real y escose fuerte, casi como lo de Georgi, pero seguro Yuuri lo está pasando mucho peor, porque no es un alumno al que apenas lleva medio año conociendo, son sus padres, SUS PADRES. Los dos. Se fueron, se esfumaron y él seguro hubiese enloquecido pero Yuuri está ahí mirando el escritorio del Hokage fijamente sin derramar una sola lagrima.

—Lamento mucho que es... —intenta hablar Yakov.

—¿He sido llamado para algo, Lord Hokage? —pregunta Yuuri, reaccionando, hay más personas en la habitación, es obvio que no ha congregado a tanta gente sólo para darle esa noticia que bien se podía hacer por medio de una austera carta y una visita que llenara el protocolo, porque así eran las cosas, así que si fue llamado y había más personas, que probablemente eran amigos de sus padres o no (¿quién lo sabría?) era por motivos mayores.

—Katsuki —habla Viktor y Yuuri sigue con la espalda firme delante del escritorio del Hokage.

—Entre las manos de Hiroko encontramos una especie de capullo... al abrirlo encontramos un pergamino que no sufrió daño durante el incendio —dice Min-so mostrando el susodicho que estaba en una bandeja. Yuuri reconoció el tipo de pergamino era del tipo donde su madre hacía sus anotaciones de plantas medicinales, era de un papel peculiar al cual siempre dotaba de su chakra pues solía pegar flores en ellos para su estudio y observación, las flores tardaban uno o dos días más en marchitarse así que no tuvo que suponer que era lo que pasaba.

Yuuri no espera más explicaciones, se apresura a dejar el pergamino en la mesa y tras una sencilla posición de manos, el pergamino se libera del sello de protección. Una medida austera y rápida para salvaguardar la información.

Cuando el pergamino se desenrolló los ojos de Yuuri inexpresivos, se llenan de asombro, de confusión al ver flores, dentro, flores que fueron arrancadas y colocadas descuidadamente dentro del pergamino, probablemente deprisa para poder enviar el mensaje. Yuuri traga saliva. Son cincoenramas, las flores favoritas de Hiroko y que siempre llevaba consigo. El menor toma suficiente aire, si esas flores aún estaban vivas podría saber el mensaje de su madre, cierra los ojos dejando una de sus manos sobre las flores, la otra está hecha un puño que es trémulo, concentrado Yuuri ni nadie emite ni un solo sonido, pasaron un par de segundos y las flores en el pergamino parecieron marchitarse, después se encendieron en pequeñas flamas azules, pronto se extinguieron y quedaron cenizas, el fuego, extrañamente no quemó el papel del pergamino, por el contrario, quedó solo un borrón negruzco y las manos del shinobi empezaron a temblar.

No aparta la mano, por el contrario cierra y abre la mano que tiene sobre el pergamino aún ahora que no hay flores y una llama mayor se extiende y alcanza a quemar la mano del shinobi que no se queja. Yuuri baja la mano hasta azotarla contra la flama azul.

Lucha contra las lágrimas una vez más y afirma con lentitud. Deja ir el papel. Viktor en silencio observa todo al igual que el resto de los presentes.

—Los... las bestias no fueron creadas por nadie... al parecer es una extraña mutación genética...—restriega el dorso de sus manos contra sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer un poco más y toma aire para girarse dándole la cara a los que están ahí esperando una explicación—. Estas bestias... se alimentan del chakra de sus víctimas una vez muertas, y si tienen la oportunidad de tragar a sus víctimas, es decir los cuerpos, lo hacen y utilizan sus huesos, órganos, y piel para crecer más...

Yakov entrelazó los dedos, pensativo.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿lo estás inventando Katsuki? —pregunta con la voz alta Cao Bin, otro de los miembros del consejo del hokage, el encargado de los jounin. El grito solo logra asustar un poco a Katsuki que se encoge frunciendo los labios casi ofendidos, y dice casi porque la pena es más grande.

—No ganaría absolutamente nada inventando algo como eso —gruñe Katsuki.

—Entonces me dirás que esas estúpidas flores te lo dijeron —Cao se ve alterado por algún motivo, al grado que ha acortado la distancia entre ambos.

Viktor también se ha acercado observando fijamente a Cao, dispuesto a intervenir, nunca le ha dado buena espina ese enano color amarillo (sin ánimos de sonar xenofóbico) siempre parecía andar por los rincones más oscuros de la aldea buscando qué hacer y a quién castigar de modo violento, aún recordaba el día en que Yuuri no logró completar una misión y Cao Bin se desquitó con él dejando a Yuuri al borde de la cama. Cao Bin era un ninja despreciable y la imagen en la que Viktor (ni nadie) le gustaría transformarse. Los ánimos se han caldeado dentro de la oficina del Hokage. Pues también Sara y Giacometti parecen hacer sombra a Yuuri que con mirada profunda desafía a Cao, han estado todo ese tiempo en la sala pero apenas se han atrevido a salir de las sombras usando sus uniformes ANBU.

—Cao-kun —habla el Hokage en suspiro derrotado—. Hiroko fue una increíble kunoichi descendiente de un fuerte Kekkei Genkai que heredó a Yuuri-kun —es la primera vez que Yakov llama a la madre de Yuuri por su nombre, pero era conocida la cercanía de ambos, incluso antes de que Hiroko se mudara a Konoha, incluso antes de que Hiroko se casara con Katsuki Toshio, así que no es de extrañarse que exista una familiaridad—. Es obvio que pueda comunicarse con su hijo inyectando un poco de su propio chakra en sus flores... gracias, Katsuki —el hokage se incorpora, es suficiente el que haya intervenido para hacer que el mar vuelva a ser sereno aunque la chispa de inconformidad y recelo aún brilla en los ojos rasgados de Cao Bin que tras lanzar una mirada amedrentadora vuelve a su lugar. Viktor decide no separarse de Yuuri—. ¿Algo más?

Yuuri afirma, aferra su mano contra su pecho, y cabizbajo aclara la garganta.

—Mi madre... también ha dicho que estás criaturas no parecen morir tan fácilmente... la única forma al parecer ante la evidencia es... incinerarlas pues los mismos huesos y la grasa de la carne de sus presas las vuelven... de alguna forma inmunes... un pequeño error en inyectarle chakra de más ha provocado esto... —farfulla y contiene la respiración—. Es todo...

—Han escuchado todos lo que Katsuki-san nos ha mandado a decir —se refería a Hiroko—. Tenemos que atraparlos lo antes posible y si logran atrapar uno, incinerarlos hasta la muerte —ordena fríamente.

Todos están con la postura más firmen que pueden.

—Katsuki Yuuri —el menor mira al Hokage—. Gracias por tu valiosa aportación a la aldea, el País de los Vegetales debe estar orgulloso ante el hijo que ha dado a luz, y debes estar orgulloso por lo valiente que han sido tus padres al sacrificar su vida por la aldea.

—Es mi deber Hokage-sama —Yuuri hace una leve reverencia.

.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que luchemos? ¿Qué peleemos? ¿Qué veamos que genjutsu es más fuerte? ¿Qué tengamos un duelo a muerte con cuchillos? —pregunta Viktor caminando a la par de Yuuri. Éste se sobresalta pero suspira, es normal que los pies de Viktor sean ligeros, el sigilo es parte de sus virtudes y ríe bajito, desanimado, pero ríe, por las ocurrencias de Viktor. No lo había sentido llegar, se supone tuvo que haberse quedado con el Hokage que ha empezado a dar órdenes.

—¿Qué clase de tonto me crees para tener una lucha sólo porque sí? —interroga ahora Yuuri mirando a Viktor, aferrándose más fuerte a la canasta que lleva entre sus manos, son algunas cosas de sus padres que se salvaron de alguna forma del fuego. No ha tenido la fuerza ni la voluntad de ver sus cadáveres calcinados, de la bestia no quedó vestigio reconocible alguno. El fuego fue provocado por uno de los ANBU mientras el resto seguramente sometía a la misma para que no escapara. O algo así aseguran los peritos. Yuuri no puso atención. Igual no la necesita claramente puede sentir aún en su cuerpo el chakra de su madre, ese que delata terror, angustia y frustración.

Su madre no quería morir. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo con orgullo shinobi.

—La clase de idiota que teletransporta a un par de idiotas que están peleando a un risco peligroso —infiere Viktor y Yuuri ríe bajito, Nikiforov lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, le mira de reojo.

—Eso me dolió un poco —se toca el pecho dramatizando y sigue caminando—. Aunque... podrías hacer algo por mí...

—¿Quieres que yo haga algo por ti?

Yuuri asiente. Viktor espera sin detenerse. Sus dedos están titiritando pero Viktor sabe que Yuuri primero preferirá arrancarle la piel a algún jabalí y ponérsela que comentarle algo a él, porque así es Yuuri, tratando de luchar solo contra cosas que no son su culpa y con las cuales no puede lidiar, o tal vez sí, pero Viktor quiere formar parte de esa solución. Reconfortar a Yuuri como él lo hizo hace poquísimo tiempo. Pero ahora que abiertamente acepte que necesita algo, es porque Yuuri debe estar realmente roto, desgarrado. El alma seguramente se le está escapando y él no es capaz de verlo. Traga saliva.

—¿Puedes venir a mi casa? —pregunta en voz baja el moreno, con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretando más el tejido prensado del canasto. Siente mucho frío, más que en cualquier otro momento. Es otoño y no sólo las hojas caen.

El albino observa a Yuuri, luce vulnerable y no le queda más que cambiar de dirección, antes habían andado sin rumbo aparente, ahora van hacia el norte, hacia donde se encuentra el pequeño apartamento del ANBU. Katsuki observa a Viktor, toma aire y apresura sus pasos para acortar la distancia, caminar a su apartamento. El silencio envuelve a ambos, pero no es un silencio incómodo.

Sus cuerpos se rozan, y es intencional, porque así ambos se aseguran de estar despiertos, no en un sueño extraño.

En su vida como Shinobi no hay tiempo de sueños extraños, mucho menos idílicos.

La realidad se ha encargado de demostrarles nuevamente que es una puta y está dispuesta a plantarles cara para que sepan que ella no se las pondrá fácil.

El giro de los acontecimientos vuelven a poner en el plato la angustia que estuvo azorando a Viktor desde hace mucho tiempo. Mira de reojo a Yuuri, el paso de ambos es calmado, pasa su brazo por la cintura de Yuuri para atraerlo y besarla la sien, aferrarlo fuerte y firme. Yuuri se deja, se deja proteger.

Dentro del pergamino, además de las cincoenramas, había un pequeño farolillo rojo maltratado, ese no se quemó, ese lo guardó Yuuri y lo llevó consigo.

.

_Gracias por ser mi hijo._

.

Lenguaje de las flores según "El gran libro de la personalidad de las flores".

Amapola: Éxito/consuelo.

Cincoenramas: Amor de madre.

Farolillo: Agradecimiento.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	8. Podrido

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Podrido**

.

.

Cuando se volvió Jounin pasó cerca de dos horas alistándose pues el examen no era igual que el examen chuunin que constaba de parte teórica, practica y colaboración en equipo. Los exámenes jounin eran en solitario sin precedentes a los cuales atenerse. Estaba solo y tendría que esperar que tipo de prueba le fuera asignada. Según sus aptitudes era el tipo de prueba que el hokage decidía: desde un complejo sistema para desencriptar algún código, hasta encriptar uno, hacer una invocación, pelear contra ANBU o hacer todo lo anterior. No todos los jounin desempeñaban la misma función, no era el mismo caso que con los chuunin o los gennin, ser un jounin era saber hacer todo pero ser el mejor en tu área, sin error y con precisión.

Sus armas acomodadas en su vestimenta. Su kimono azul y celeste con los toques morados. El obi brocado ajustado en un moño complejo y la banda shinobi en su costado. Dada sus cualidades como ninja se le permitía usar un uniforme distinto al distintivo como chuunin que era el chaleco y la camisa negra con el emblema del clan aliado.

Sus padres le despidieron en la puerta de casa y avanzó solo por la villa que se mantenía dormida, eran las tres de la mañana, lo habían citado a las cinco, pero era de sabios prever cualquier situación.

El campo de entrenamiento número seis. Había un pequeño cuadrado en el medio del campo y él se sentó ahí, era un terreno arenoso, el árbol o planta más próxima estaba a un kilometro aproximadamente. Hizo un jutsu muy sencillo para hacer que dentro del cuadrado dibujado con tiza en el suelo creciera musgo y pasto, de esa manera fuese más comoda la espera.

Dieron las once de la mañana y él siguió sentado en espera. Sacó el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado y empezó a comer. A las tres de la tarde todo siguió igual habían crecido pequeñas florecitas en el musgo y algunas mariposas rondaban a Katsuki. Nueve de la noche y no había nadie. Yuuri seguía sentado sin moverse. El ruido de los búhos ulular, algunos ojos que destellaban en la oscuridad quizás un conejo o un chacal rondando. No se acercarían, no atacarían, era más grande y ellos tenían instinto de supervivencia.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana del día siguiente Yuuri seguía viendo fijamente al conjunto de árboles delante de él, y la espera se aplazó el día entero.

Durante la madrugada del tercer día, sentía su cuerpo tenso, exhausto pero aún así siguió sin moverse, quieto con los ojos nublados por el cansancio que se estaba agazapando lentamente. Era más desgastante estar en constante alerta que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cerró brevemente los ojos solo para abrirlos dejando caer su mano contra el musco que hizo una barrera alrededor suyo antes de que una bola de fuego gigante intentará exterminarlo. Cuando el musgo cayó ardiendo Yuuri ya no se encontraba ahí dentro del recuadro.

—Estilo tierra —murmuró uno de los evaluadores en la lejanía haciendo sus anotaciones—. Interesante.

El hokage fumaba de su pipa observando todo con ojo inquisidor.

Yuuri observaba desde su escondite en la alameda de árboles como el musgo donde había estado sentado seguía ardiendo en una fogata que alzaba su humo hacia el cielo. La corriente del aire iba hacia el este. El humo cubriría su aroma, pero aún así. Tuvo que asaltar apenas dos segundos antes de que un perro saltara sobre él. Ladrando escandaloso. Yuuri tuvo que trepar un árbol y esquivar varias kunais que iban hacia él.

Hizo el jutsu con sus manos haciendo que la seda de su obi se propagara en una de sus armas más letales sirviendo como escudo un extremo y el otro como ataque. A sus espaldas pájaros graznaron y volaron en picada hacia él. Fue embestido pero los picos filosos solo lograron clavarse a un tronco. Había usado un jutsu de sustitución. Otra bola de fuego que lo hizo brincar lejos de las copas de los árboles para no caer presas de las llamas. En el aire fue increpado por una llamarada de rojo fuego y él hizo sus propios sellos para contrarestar la llamarada. Ambas eran potentes. Logró ganar unos segundos antes de dejarse caer a las llamas del incendio en el bosque envolviéndose con la misma seda para no salir tan dañado.

Maldijo en voz baja no podía usar su estilo floral. Estaba sudando.

El cielo violeta del amanecer se tiñó en reflejo en una tonalidad rojiza sin contar las colas de humo que lengüeteaban por sobre las nubes. Los últimos puntitos de que iluminaban en el cielo se empezaban a apagar y cerró brevemente sus ojos, el incendio estaba a unos pasos de él. Tenía tres opciones adentrarse más al bosque pero sería un repetir de lo mismo, ir directamente al incendio o regresar al descampado. Meditó un instante sus opciones y el destello de unas garras apareció casi rasgándole la espalda, de hecho alcanzó a arañar y romper un poco de la parte superior del kimono, el forro negro se dejaba entre ver. Yuuri sacó una kunai y quedó en posición de ataque mirando fijamente al shinobi que delante a él mostraba todos los dientes en una sonrisa depredadora.

—Espero estés siguiendo el plan que hicieron los superiores y no estés saltándote protocolos —murmuró Yuuri.

—No permitiré que te conviertas en Jounin, Katsuki —amenazó Viktor.

El especialista en el combate a corto alcance. El mejor chuunin de la hoja, superior a cualquier jounin. Yuuri se preguntaba por qué aún no había ascendido el albino, probablemente por su actitud complicada y muchas veces poco colaborativa que poseía, sin embargo, ahí estaba en medio de unos exámenes de jounin siendo una de las pruebas pesadas.

—Lo siento, Nikiforov-san, deseo volverme jounin —advirtió preparando su seda.

Viktor sonrió de medio lado y se relamió los labios como una bestia depredadora.

—Te mostraré la diferente entre tú y yo, Katsuki —concluyó el albino mientras que se erguía mientras el ambiente empezaba a enfriar, al grado que el vahó abandonó la boca de Yuuri que poco a poco notó el cambio en el ambiente. Era una imagen bastante onírica considerando que a unos pasos de ellos el fuego ardía y entorno a ambos la nieve empezaba a caer. Yuuri alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y después a Viktor. Sus ojos azules parecían ser una extensión del invierno que llegaba de forma anticipada a la aldea.

Fue la primera vez que Yuuri vio un vistazo a la técnica que evolucionaría para convertirse en el arma más poderosa y letal de Viktor Nikiforov, quizás el jutsu más peligroso de toda la aldea y rankeado del mismo modo dentro del país.

Medio bosque que recubría el campo de entrenamiento número seis reverdeció desde sus cenizas, entre nieve y plantas florales que fueron utilizados ese día para el examen jounin. Dos jounin, uno de ellos nivel ANBU y un chuunin se encargaron del enfrentamiento de resistencia de Yuuri. No pudo ganar después de un aguerrido combate contra Viktor y prefirió mejor rendirse, era su límite y no quería sobrepasarlo.

Le informaron que los resultados serían dados en un par de días. Cuando llegó a casa su madre le esperaba con un plato de katsudon y su oído para escuchar todo lo ocurrido. Yuuri tuvo intensiones de sólo ir y morirse en su cama, volverse oruga y no salir de ahí. Sin embargo decidió sentarse junto a su madre comer el platillo y después soltar a llorar adolorido, cansado y frustrado. Resentido con su propio cuerpo, hasta en el cabello sentía dolor y era técnicamente imposible. Tras quedarse sin chakra tuvo que hacer uso de un patético taijutsu donde Viktor demostró ser superior en muchos aspectos. Hiroko consoló a su hijo. Un par de caricias en la espalda y tres palabras de aliento le hicieron recobrar la compostura, le regresaron el alma al cuerpo y pudo sonreír con facilidad.

"_Todo estará bien_".

Ahora Yuuri deseaba con auténticas ganas escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole justamente eso. No requería nada más. Ni pésames. Ni palabras protocolarias. Ni la banda de orgullos shinobi que se le entregaba a los familiares de los caídos. Ni un ostentoso funeral para honrar las memorias de su padre y sentirse orgulloso. Sólo requería a su madre prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, porque ella siempre tenía razón. Siempre la tenía y ahora ya no estaba más. Sólo un pergamino que guardaba su chakra e información delicada en él.

"_Gracias por ser mi hijo". _

¿Es que de verdad había sido un buen hijo?

Hay un puñado de cosas que no entiende. Por ejemplo cómo funciona el flujo de dos energías poderosas en un mismo cuerpo débil y frágil, por qué el chakra influye en la manipulación de las plantas, por qué algunos pueden y otros no usar el chakra, por qué sus padres han tenido que morir en lugar de él. Enfrentarse a la muerte siempre es doloroso, sobre todo para el que se queda y sobrevive, el que está en el tiempo vivo despidiendo a los que se marchan.

Algo le escose y puede comprender por qué en aquel momento Viktor duró dos días enteros sin moverse de lado de la tumba de Georgi, cuando pierdes algo de un valor incalculable como la vida de alguien más el mundo empieza a correr a un ritmo diferente y sin siquiera notarlo ya paso una hora o diez años. Ya no sabe cómo funciona el mundo.

Ahora mismo piensa en muchas cosas, en su madre, su cálido abrazo, su amable enojo al no querer comer los vegetales y la gentil forma de reprenderlo cuando quisquilloso no quería hacer algún deber. Jamás discutió con ella, ni siquiera en esos momentos en que se sentía asfixiar y ese puñado de cosas que no entendía burbujeaba y hervía en su pecho haciéndolo estallar casi siempre de la peor manera. Fue un hijo terrible pero fue todo lo que pudo. De haber tenido un poco más de tiempo quizás... quizás no sería como es ahora.

¿Era un inepto por no haber hecho bien su trabajo en asesinar a esa bestia?

—Yuuri —pestañea un par de veces el aludido y se da cuenta que Viktor le está llamando, frente a él hay un tazón de katsudon, lo ha llevado a comer, Yakov se lo encargó a su hijo pues Yuuri acaba de salir de una época difícil en el hospital y estaba por pasar otra temporada más en el infierno, Yakov se sentía con la responsabilidad de ver por Yuuri aunque éste ya no fuera un niño.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa con un intento de sonrisa.

Viktor no lo recrimina y sigue comiendo su ramen, le sirve más té a Yuuri y empuja la taza con sus dedos hacia el menor que agradece en silencio.

—¿Ya notificaron cuándo serán los servicios funerarios?

—Probablemente mañana o pasado mañana, están esperando noticias del País de los Vegetales, del clan Katsuki y el Sakurakouji, en cuanto llegue aprobación para que sean enterrados aquí en Konoha se harán los servicios de ellos...

—Los de Naomi y Yagami-san ya fueron hechos, pero considerando que Hiroko-san y Katsuki-san eran superiores de todos modos se iban a hacer por separado los servicios —suspira Viktor—. ¿Y de los ANBU?

—Mañana hacemos los servicios de la rama ANBU para despedir a los cuatro que cayeron.

—Cierto, sus servicios funerarios son distintos a los nuestros... —Viktor se talla la nuca—. Come un poco más, Yuuri.

—Lo siento. No tengo hambre —infiere mientras se incorpora—. Debo de ir a alistarme, debo pasar a comprar unas cosas mañana me presento a la rama.

—¿Vuelves al ANBU?

Yuuri afirma con un movimiento sutil de cabeza.

—Katsuki... —Viktor quiere hacer algo más por el moreno pero entiende que necesita un momento a solas. Lo sabe cuando sus ojos chocan. Viktor suspira y niega—. Ve con cuidado. Mañana pasaré por la noche a tu casa.

Katsuki se queda en silencio y afirma. Se despide del propietario y cocinero del pequeño establecimiento de ramen, una sonrisa suave a Viktor y sale.

Yuuri lleva un kimono oscuro con detalles rojos que le llega al tobillo, su obi rojo luce un moño sencillo. No ha tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de arreglarse a profundidad, sólo le nacen deseos de encerrarse y llorar, quemar todo hasta sus cimientos para ver si con eso el dolor también se sofoca y muere, pero está seguro que inclusive después de eso va a seguir doliendo muy dentro.

—Yuu-kun, no deberías dejar la comida a medias —alza la mirada Yuuri, esa era la voz de su madre. Ha sido tan nítido que gira su mirada buscándola entre la multitud, agitado no logra dar con ella, pero la ha escuchado con tanta claridad que las piernas le tiemblan brevement. Al final de la calle ve un zorro. Un zorro blanco que envuelve su cola entre sus patas. La gente viene y va, pero el zorro está ahí. Inerte mirándolo fijamente. Es el zorro sagrado de su madre. Su familiar. El animal de invocación de Katsuki Hiroko.

—Oniki... —masculla el moreno. Ese zorro blanco es Oniki. El viejo Oniki y entreabre sus labios—. Oniki —lo llama caminando hacia él.

—¡Yuuri! —chilla alegremente un moreno que se acerca casi brincando hasta el shinobi—. ¡Hola, Yuuri!

Yuuri se distrae ante el llamado de su amigo a ve y se debate entre dejar a Phichit para seguir a Oniki o simplemente decirle a Phichit que espere pero al volver los ojos hacia la esquina contraria, el zorro ha desaparecido. Se ha esfumado en un suspiro.

—¡Yuuri! No te hagas el que no me ves —grita el moreno enfurruñado acercándose cada vez más y más. Suspira Yuuri, no había pensado en Oniki, tendrá que invocarlo en casa. Siente a Phichit cada vez más cercano y nota ya casi cuando está delante de él que a su lado está Otabek.

Al ver al callado moreno de ceño casi siempre fruncido. Yuuri ahoga un pequeño chillido y gira su mirada hacia el restaurante, Viktor sigue ahí adentro y en cualquier momento puede salir. No tiene cabeza para pensar en detener una pelea entre Otabek y Viktor así que acelera el paso para tomar del brazo a sus dos compañeros de equipo y llevarlos tan lejos como es posible. De otra manera terminará en vuelto en situaciones complicadas y hasta desagradables.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Yuuri?! —se queja Phichit.

—Nada, lo siento, lo siento... había mucha gente —infiere Yuuri suspirando cuando han doblado la esquina, asoma su cabeza, desde su posición es capaz de ver hacia el restaurante de ramen, no hay señales de Viktor, se siente aliviado que puede respirar en paz.

Mira a sus amigos que le observan debatiéndose entre la duda y la sorpresa.

—¿Todo bien, Yuuri? —cuestiona Otabek interesado.

—Sí...—responde por inercia—. ¿Por qué estaría mal?

—Nos estamos escondiendo en un callejón viejo y apestoso —murmura Phichit—. Claro que estás bien. ¿Ahora te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos? Qué malo, Yuuri —el buen humor de Phichit sabe como disipar tormentas y se gana un suspiro derrotado del mayor de los tres.

—Bueno, es culpa de Otabek-kun que estemos aquí escondidos —dijo Yuuri como respuesta.

—¿Estabas con Nikiforov-san? —pregunta el aludido y Yuuri afirma.

—Tiene sentido —chasquea los dedos Phichit—. Aunque siempre es emocionante que dos chicos peleen por ti. ¿No, Yuuri?

Yuuri pone los ojos en blanco y Otabek suspira. Al parecer el chisme sobre la pelea entre Viktor y Otabek ha recorrido todos lados. Aunque, la mejor parte de que Phichit lo sepa es porque él se lo ha contado, aunque Phichit quizás no es la persona más discreta del mundo, es su mejor amigo y siempre tiene alguna palabra de aliento para decirle incluso en un momento complicado, irreal y sacado de alguna comedia romántica.

—Bueno quitando a estos dos sementales peleando por tu _flor._

—¡Phichit! —riñe Yuuri. Otabek desvía la mirada abochornado, a esas alturas deben estar acostumbrados pero para Altin siempre es difícil cuando se trata de hablar de sus sentimientos por Yuuri con terceros presentes. No es un secreto y jamás ha permitido que sea tratado como tal que tiene interés romántico por Katsuki Yuuri, la aldea lo sabe y no se recriminó nada entre los compañeros shinobi, aunque la imagen pública ante la ciudadanía fue otra la cuestión; la aldea aún era conservadora y ver a una pareja de hombres juntos que se sabía abiertamente era pareja siempre alzó rumores de todo tipo. Una vez que estos terminaron todo pareció volver a la normalidad: "Ahora sólo es necesario que te cases y tengas uno o dos hijos", les contó Otabek a Yuuri y Phichit –sus amigos más cercanos—que le dijo su mamá.

Las palabras de la mujer Altin alzó el enojo en Phichit que no pudo evitar lanzar injurias contra la mujer (con disculpas a Otabek por ser su madre), por otro lado Yuuri pensó en lo afortunado que era con sus padres quienes nunca cuestionaron u opinaron acerca de su decisión de pareja, aunque Hiroko si comentó abiertamente: "Siempre pensé que terminarías junto a Vicchan", Yuuri solo pudo entornar los ojos comentando en voz muy bajita que el motivo por el cual terminaba con Otabek era precisamente por Viktor, Hiroko comprendió –en su momento—que estaría para escucharlo cuando estuviera listo para hablar.

Extraña a su madre y no puede evitar que algo duela dentro, se estremece. Sus amigos notan como de estar sereno, por breves segundos el rostro de Yuuri se contrae en dolor, y tras negar vuelve a tratar de sonreír. Phichit lo mira serio.

—¿Tú estás bien? —insiste el moreno.

Yuuri entreabre los labios y los cierra, afirma con un movimiento audaz de cabeza.

—Yuuri —la voz de Phichit ahora suena seria, tomando las manos de Yuuri las aprieta suavemente—. Yuuri. ¿Estás bien? —vuelve a presionar al usuario del arte floral mientras gira las manos de éste, en sus muñecas se ven cicatrices, cortes. Deben ser profundos como para no haber desaparecido con ninjutsu médico.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cristalizan y asiente. Phichit aprieta sus labios antes de atraerlo para abrazarlo. Abrazarlo fuerte. El ANBU no va a llorar, no frente a él, pero si hunde su rostro en el cuello de Phichit que lo aferra, lo sostiene y con palabras amables le susurra que están ellos, y no permitirán que siga cayendo. Otabek los observa y se acerca para abrazar a los dos. Otabek es el más fornido y su cuerpo logra ser suficiente recargo para ambos, no son solo compañeros de equipo o de generación o exnovios o hermanos de aldea, son amigos, los mejores pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido en ese tiempo. Yuuri aferra una mano al chaleco ninja color verde militar que Phichit porta y a la misma pieza pero usada por Otabek, sus ojos se cierran y traga saliva con dificultad.

Yuuri está temblando pero no derrama una lagrima en el confort de la fuerza que sus amigos le están brindando, por lo que Phichit no puede evitarlo y empieza a llorar, sin remedio y sin aviso, lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas y espasmos lo corrompen, se aflige tanto al grado que duele su cuerpo y es incapaz de dejar de sollozar. Es el don especial de Phichit Chulanont, el jutsu con el que fue bendecido, es único en su especie: Es capaz de percibir a otras personas. Cuando se trata de espionaje el Kanjō-teki chikaku o percepción emocional era sumamente útil.

El chakra de Phichit corría de una forma distinta al del resto de las personas pues en lugar de fluir de arriba hacia abajo, éste circulaba de abajo hacia arriba. Era bastante curioso, una imperfección fisiológica se convirtió en una bendición. La habilidad consistía en percibir lo que el resto de las personas sentían por medio de su chakra, no importaba que tan bueno fueran ocultándose o si usaban un genjutsu especial Phichit los podía descubrir, sin embargo dado a que su chakra no circulaba como debía de circular él era incapaz de utilizar cualquier otro ninjutsu, ninguna naturaleza de chakra era compatible con él, sin contar que sus habilidades para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo eran promedio nada sobresalientes.

Conforme Phichit creció y fue notando esta irregularidad el menor creyó que su carrera como shinobi estaba acabada pero descubrió en el fracaso su vocación: Ser docente de la academia ninja, pues su percepción emocional y su natural carisma son sus mejores herramientas, los niños en la academia lo adoran, y sobre todo, es un sello de calidad el que Phichit dé clases.

—Phichit-kun —suspira Yuuri sonriendo al verlo llorar. Phichit ha absorbido su tristeza, y ahora llora por él, expresa lo que Yuuri se impide como se impide tantas cosas. Yuuri no es expresivo en lo absoluto, pero no puede evitar no besar la frente de su amigo como hacía su madre consigo y lo estrecha ahora tratando de consolarlo a él. Le agradece, le agradece y siente un poco menos de pena en su interior.

Cuando el maestro se calma un poco, los tres caminan juntos. Recorren las avenidas secundarias de la avenida comercial principal, en ella hay mucha gente transitando al ser hora pico, y Yuuri tiene pocos ánimos como para lidiar con multitud de gente inherente a él. Otabek se detiene a comprar algo a una de las tiendas. Phichit pregunta precios de una jaula nueva para sus mascotas y Yuuri solo los acompaña. Al llegar a la zona más alejada de los comercios, esos que eran consideradas zonas residenciales, el ambiente está un poco más ligero que al inicio. Han hablado de cosas banales y aunque Yuuri solo responde con monosílabos, las tonterías que Phichit dice junto con las bromas hacia Otabek –Otabek y su seriedad son una fuente inagotable para las bromas malintencionadas de Phichit— han logrado un par de risitas en Yuuri. Están por llegar a la casa del ANBU cuando es uno de éstos el que se le aparece al frente en un guiñazo tan rápido que han tenido que retroceder los tres shinobi.

—Capitán Katsuki.

Yuuri reconoce esa voz.

—Leroy. ¿Qué ocurre? —responde al llamado Yuuri dando un paso al frente.

—Hokage-sama quiere verlo, han llegado la respuesta de los Vegetales —infiere el que usa la máscara de gato con franjas naranja para resaltar los gestos felinos como la nariz y los bigotes, así como las cejas sobre los ojos rasgados de la cerámica de la máscara.

Otabek y Phichit se miraron entre sí.

—Chicos, los veré más tarde —dijo Yuuri mientras daba un paso hacia donde el ANBU antes que ambos desaparecieran en una corriente de aire que levantó flores y hojas.

—¿Crees que va a estar bien? —preguntó Phichit.

—Por la noche podemos ir a verlo y corroborar que está bien —anunció el otro empezando a caminar.

Los ANBU llegaron hasta la oficina del hokage, nuevamente se encontraba Cao Bin y otra persona más que no reconoció del todo pero que tampoco se detuvo a observar, lo cataloga como alguno de los asesores del Hokage, no quiso preguntar porque estaban ahí pero dedujo que algo grave tuvo que haber pasado, sobre todo por la expresión errática de Cao Bin, aunque éste siempre se mostraba serio y con gesto macabro listo para robarse niños y corromperlos, volverlos entes del mal. Yuuri hace una reverencia y centra su atención en el adulto que le mira serio desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—Nos acaba de llegar la resolución del país de los Vegetales y han dado luz verde para enterrar a ambos shinobis en la Hoja —comenta Yakov—. Sin embargo el clan Sakurakouji ha enviado esta petición especial —desliza una hoja hacia Yuuri, éste se acerca para tomarla y leerla. Tuerce los labios y su gesto serio se acentúa ligeramente molesto conforme avanza en la lectura, rasca su nuca un instante y mira al que un día fue su maestro—. Decidí hablarlo contigo porque eres el único familiar aquí en Konoha y es obvio que la decisión final es tuya, son tus padres y eres quien heredas los bienes así como la decisión sobre lo que se debe de hacer.

—Tiré sus cenizas en un lugar donde no pueda ser recuperado nada de ella y que demuela la casa donde vivía, ¿qué cree que voy a responder a ello? Mi madre dejó de ser una Sakurakouji en el momento en que se casó con mi padre —advierte serio dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

—No es algo que ya tú puedas decidir, Yuuri —habla la persona que está ahí—. A Hiroko le pertenecía una técnica única, así como te pertenece a ti, y esta regla no se aplica solo a ella, sino a ti cuando mueras y a cualquier Sakurakouji o persona que posea el kekkei genka, una regla que debe de cumplirse sí o sí, sin excepción y sin pretexto.

Yuuri lo observa indignado, colérico pero mientras más mira al hombre se da cuenta de un detalle, entreabre los labios antes de cerrarlos y sus ojos muestran sorpresa.

—¿Abuelo? —masculla.

—Yuuri —es lo que responde el hombre—. Y ahora que sabes con quién te estás dirigiendo creo que debes saber cuál es tu posición aquí.

—Con todo respeto, señor Sakurakouji —Interviene Cao Bin que se ve aún más tenso tras escuchar al hombre hablar—. El único que puede decidir y aceptar que se haga es Katsuki —señala al menor que aprieta las manos a sus costados.

—Es un niño.

—¿Desde cuándo a un shinobi se le juzga por su edad y no por su madurez que ha mostrado en campo y fuera de éste? —contrataca Cao Bin.

Y Yuuri se sorprende un poco por el apoyo que recibe de éste pero sus pensamientos se centran al hombre frente a él: robusto, piel tostada, cabello castaño claro y unos pequeños que parecen clavados en su rostro, es el padre de Hiroko y líder actual de uno de los clanes más viejos del país de donde es nativo.

—Hokage, no he venido a negociar, vine a traer la resolución del País y he venido personalmente para expresar los motivos por los cuales debe ser de esa manera —arruga la nariz el hombre.

—Entonces explíqueme —da un paso Yuuri hacia él, su voz está irritada pero no se alza, se trata de mantener neutro—. Explíqueme en lugar de simplemente darme órdenes, los cuerpos ya han sido incinerados —dice y traga saliva—. Lo que quedaba de ellos...

Su abuelo estaba ahí no para llorar a su hija, sino para ver que se cumpliera el requisito del que habla, y que más o menos conocía Yuuri, su madre le había hablado sobre eso y desde temprana edad el menor lo entendió, aunque desconocía totalmente la parte de desaparecer incluso las cenizas. "Ay madre", suspira Yuuri, tiene tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que trata de empujarlos para estar despierto. Ávido. Sobre todo cuando su abuelo enarca su gruesa ceja, encarándolo. Le tiemblan las piernas. Es imponente ese sujeto. Poco conoce sobre él, su madre nunca habló mucho sobre su familia y solo lo conocía por medio de fotos, suspiro. Menuda situación.

—¿Lo has hecho, Yuuri? —pregunta el anciano con total seriedad, su rostro antiquísimo parece no tener ninguna otra expresión, ni siquiera una especial guardada para un adolescente que ha quedado huérfano de tajo.

Yuuri brinca en su lugar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú has incinerado el cuerpo de Hiroko?

El menor entreabre los labios, aprieta los puños a sus costados. Jamás se había sentido como un niño frágil e indefenso, y a pesar de estar rodeado de adultos que sobrepasan e incluso doblan su edad no empezará a sentirse como un insecto, ni será intimidado, por honor a sus padres y a su labor como shinobi.

—Sí, señor. Personalmente lo he hecho —murmura en voz baja sin despegar sus ojos del hombre.

Y no miente, apenas fue notificado, al día siguiente hizo todo el ritual necesario para terminar de volver cenizas el cuerpo de su madre, corroborarse que nadie pudiera robar ni un solo cabello del cuerpo calcinado que ha quedado como muestra física de la muerte de Hiroko. Se ha aguantado las ganas de vomitar ante el escenario y el fuerte aroma a putrefacción que ha expedido cuando el cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse por completo bajo el fuego constante e intenso de Yuuri, que entre lágrimas y enojo no ha menguado.

—¿No te confiaste y seguro que lo hiciste tú? —insiste el abuelo del jounin que afirma lentamente.

—Hiroko-san y Toshio-san, al igual que el resto de los presentes fueron incinerados hasta la muerte, no quedaron muchos restos mortales que poder rescatar más que un par de huesos y pedazos de piel —comunica entonces el Hokage interfiriendo con aquel extraño regaño. Sabía sobre lo herméticos y celosos que eran los Sakurakouji pero aún así verlo era extraño.

—Hmp. ¿Esos huesos y pedazos de piel fueron los desapareciste, Yuuri? —pregunta nuevamente el anciano y Yuuri aprieta el puño.

—Lo he hecho... termine de desaparecer cada hueso, pedazo de piel, célula de la existencia de mi madre... lo hice personalmente y no ha quedado nada, absolutamente nada.

—Su flor... ¿dónde está?

Yakov alza la mirada hacia Yuuri. Esa flor está en el apartamento del chico, su hijo Viktor se lo contó cierto día durante la cena pues seguía impresionado todo el poder que tenía una simple flor.

—También quedó incinerada —informa Yuuri.

Yakov no dice nada, conoce a Yuuri desde que era un niño asediado por su hijo, y sabe que el shinobi es incapaz de mentir, o al menos de hacerlo sin una justificación poderosa. Ese debe de ser el caso, a lo cual entrelaza sus dedos en espera de que el hombre representante de los Vegetales terminé su molesto interrogatorio.

—Bien —escupe el abuelo de Yuuri—. Las cenizas de la fl-

—Me deshice de ella —murmura Yuuri, y Yakov sigue mirando todo en silencio. Más mentiras. Y los ojos de Sakurakouji se entornan coléricos pero se comporta al ver a su nieto observándolo analítico.

—Bien —se pasa una mano por la cara y afirma—. En cuanto a las cenizas de Hiroko...

—Si debemos desaparecerlas yo lo haré —infiere Yuuri—. Soy su hijo, y acepto lo que está pidiendo, lo alcanzo a comprender que puede ser peligroso que caigan en manos de alguien, pero yo me desharé de ellas.

Sakurakouji frunce más el ceño, como si fuera eso posible.

Tanto Cao, como el ANBU presente y el Hokage no les pasa por desapercibido que el calor en la habitación aumenta algunos grados. Un tanto por Yuuri y su naturaleza compatible con el fuego y probablemente por el anciano de los Vegetales que a leguas pintas se puede deducir que también es compatible con la naturaleza del fuego. Esa certeza la tiene Yakov Feltsman que conoce a Sakurakouji Kanojo desde mucho antes que el propio Yuuri naciera.

Y le parece curioso al hokage, los usuarios del kekkei genkai floral son compatibles con los tipos de chakra tierra o agua, pero solo han existido tres casos donde los usuarios son capaces de controlar el chakra tipo fuego: Sakurakouji Nora, Sakurakouji Kanojo y Katsuki Yuuri. De Sakurakouji Kanojo se sabía que era de los poquísimos shinobis de los Vegetales que trabajaban en función antes incluso de que Konoha intercediera para dar entrenamiento shinobi formal a la gente del pequeño y remoto país al punto que era la mano derecha en la dirección militar del Daimyo regente.

El caso interesante era Sakurakouji Nora, con la que Yakov relacionaba más al joven Yuuri, pues la mujer había sido la madre de Kanojo, una mujer sumisa y distraída del clan Sakurakouji –según contaban aquellos que conocían sobre ella—. La mujer sufrió junto con su familia la pérdida de su patriarca a manos de la guerra, su esposo asumió el rol de líder pero éste también murió, nada fuera de lo normal sólo que fue la primera cabeza de un clan de una zona rural como lo era en aquel entonces el País de los Vegetales. Con esfuerzos y dedicación salió adelante, y aprendió contra las normativas sociales de la época ninjutsu y taijutsu, despertando la naturalza de su chakra en el proceso y el kekkei genkai heredado por su familia.

Nora, no fue una shinobi reconocida jamás por la aldea, sólo mantenía armas en casa por si era necesario la defensa en un momento de ataque y cuando el momento de dicho ataque masivo al país ocurrió ella se aventuró a huir hacia una zona segura en medio del desplazamiento de tropas para proteger a sus hijos. Se sabe por los historiadores que fue interceptada por un grupo de ninjas de Konoha que por aquella época eran enemigos del país, la mujer al verse sola y como única protectora de su familia uso todo su poder; el dolor de pensar en la temprana muerte de sus hijos y la desesperación de ser una simple mujer incapaz de protegerlos de forma eficaz fueron suficiente combustible como para evolucionar su kekkei genkai en un kekkei tota, la acción le costó la vida pero sus hijos, incluido Kanojo, pudieron vivir.

El cuerpo de Nora no fue encontrado, fue robado por Konoha que se encargó de estudiar el extraño fenómeno que era la evolución de un kekkei genkai, el kekkei tota era un caso en un millón de personas.

A partir de ese momento la regla sobre la incineración y desaparición de las cenizas del clan fue una norma que se debía de cumplir al pie de la letra.

—Hazlo —ordena Kanojo y Yuuri enseguida afirma—. Desaparece esas cenizas.

—¿Me puedo retirar? —masculla Yuuri.

—Adelante —facilita Yakov y el menor sale por la puerta, también despide al ANBU, y solo se quedan Cao y Kanojo con él, había más asuntos que tratar.

Yakov mira por la puerta donde Yuuri se ha ido. Y piensa una vez más que Yuuri posee los tres elementos que llevó a Nora a la culminación de una legendaria anomalía, y se pregunta si es cuestión de genes, suerte o eventos desafortunados.

Eso había sido bastante intenso y desafortunado a su parecer. Considerando que lo que debía ser una emotiva reunión entre familiares terminó ser una especie de juego de estrategia donde un error o paso en falso podía hacer ganar al otro. Sentía su cuello tenso y no tenía ganas de nada más. Sinceramente no posee la fuerza para aguantar absolutamente nada. Jura que a la primera persona que lo salude la volverá abono para sus plantas.

Y gracias a los dioses, llega hasta su casa sin ningún tipo de incidente. Se desviste sin ningún tipo de incidente, se cuela a su cama sin ningún tipo de incidente y duerme sin ningún tipo de incidente. Pero es apenas tras tomar un fuerte té calmante y un par de pastillas que son relajantes musculares que logra desplomarse en la cama para dormir, porque no lo ha hecho en los dos últimos días y mañana debe presenciar el entierro simbólico de sus padres y presentarse en función en sus actividades dentro de la rama ANBU.

En sueños se remueve, lo persiguen y él corre con desesperación. El sopor del sueño es tan intento que se mantiene ignorando totalmente como lo observan dormir de cerca. Como Viktor está de pie junto a su futón y le dedica la más atenta de las miradas. Ha entrado a media noche por la ventana. Se ha topado de pasada con Otabek y Phichit, aunque aún sigue odiando al menor del par, sabe que están preocupados por Yuuri, tanto como él lo está, y agradece su preocupación ignorándolos olímpicamente, marcando una especie de tregua con la expareja del shinobi que ahora ve descansar en erráticos movimientos. Debe tener algún mal sueño y Viktor no puede hacer nada más que cubrirlo cuando en algún movimiento violento se destapa.

Yuuri debe estar lo suficiente cansado como para ignorar su presencia ahí. Incluso ese momento en que Viktor también se siente cansado y decide quitarse las sandalias ninjas, las armas y la banda de Konoha que llevaba en su brazo como identificación oficial, se recuesta a lado de Yuuri y pasa su mano por el esbelto pero firme cuerpo del menor. Lo apega contra él y hunde su nariz en sus cabellos oscuros: Olor a incienso y flores, a humedad de bosque tras la lluvia y a las estrellas brillando sobre esa cabeza. Su cuerpo se vuelve flan y siente que está en la octava felicidad cuando las manos delgadas de Yuuri lo buscan para apretar su brazo, aferrándose más en ese contacto.

Se tienen el uno al otro y es suficiente.

Temprano se han despertado cuando el gorrión mensajero del Hokage ha llevado un mensaje a Viktor. Ni Yuuri ni el albino mencionan algo por haber despertado con las piernas enredadas y los cuerpos pegados compartiendo calor o la transpiración que la noche dejó, pues están en pleno verano y el cuerpo de Viktor es lo suficiente fresco como para mantenerse durmiendo cuerpo a cuerpo pero en algún momento empezaron a sudar sin notarlo. Viktor se viste tan rápido como puede. Baranovskaya lo está buscando, al parecer Yuri, su alumno se ha metido en problemas y será mejor que vaya pues está en detención. Viktor no quiere dejar a Yuuri solo pero tras darle una mirada urgente Yuuri le regresa el gesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Te veré en el servicio fúnebre? —pregunta Viktor a Yuuri. Y éste afirma con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El albino sale por donde ha entrado, por la ventana, y desaparece en una ráfaga de nieve y viento polar sin dejar rastro suyo, Yuuri suspira cansino antes de dejarse caer en el futón, aún huele a Viktor, huele a él, huele a ambos. Hunde un momento más la cara contra las sábanas y tras un rato de estarse retorciendo en su miseria se digna a buscar el traje ninja especial usado sólo durante servicios honorarios de velación a shinobis caídos. Se coloca el pantalón negro que le llega hasta media pantorrilla, se recubre la pantorrilla con vendas que bajan hasta el tobillo, de esa forma es más cómodo colocarse las sandalias ninjas también negras y la camisa de cuello cuadrado. Amarra su seda, que es su arma más poderosa, en torno a su cintura debajo de la polera negra. El cinturón blanco y se mira al espejo. No se molesta en acomodar su cabello o en limpiar los lentes que se pone para observarse con más detenimiento. Su aspecto es horrible y recién lo descubre.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana pasa a comprar un tazón de arroz con omelette, se come la mitad, la otra mitad la deja pero paga cubriendo también la propina de la chica que amablemente le atendió. De camino al cementerio se da cuenta que van varios compañeros hacia aquel destino, pero finge no verlos para no tener que compartir el camino con nadie, no se siente con ánimos de formalizar. El servicio funerario iniciará a las dos de la tarde. Así que tiene tiempo para ir hasta el huerto de cultivos médicos donde nadie le molestará, donde nadie se meterá con él, y podrá meditar para descansar su pensamiento que es un ir y venir de ideas estúpidas.

Pero como había ocurrido el mismo día en que se enteró sobre la muerte de sus padres, el huerto médico está siendo utilizado y sus ojos están fijos en la cabeza de cabello rizado y rojizo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! —gruñe Mila mientras que hace sellos con manos hábiles y apresuradas para colocarla sobre un pedazo de tela que sigue inerte en el suelo—. ¡Maldita sea! —gime la niña mientras se abstiene de patear nada pues recuerda lo que ocurrió cuando sin querer pateó aquella planta y Yuuri-san apareció.

La pelirroja se da por vencida sentándose de golpe en el suelo sin despegar su mirada del trapo. Es un pedazo de la seda que lograron recuperar de aquel enfrentamiento contra la bestia donde Yuuri terminará por extinguir su vida. La han tirado en la base ninja tras decidir que era inservible y Mila se ha hecho de ella esculcando en la basura, pero el jutsu es un nivel mayor al que ella es capaz de realizar o algo está haciendo mal pues no logra hacer que la tela siquiera se mueva del piso. Su cabeza no deja de pensar en el modo en que la tela corría y se tensaba, volviéndose prisión o escudo según su usuario ordenara, manipulada con maestría y elegancia por Yuuri que en apenas y sudó, como un exquisito baile y la tela era un precioso complemento.

Apretó los puños y flexionó sus rodillas para dejar sus codos contra éstas, sus manos sosteniendo su rostro. Estaba enfurruñada, y encima, había ensuciado su uniforme para funerales ninjas, su sensei la iba a reprender. Pero qué más importaba ya.

—Bien hecho, Mila.

—Todo tiene que ver con las redes de chakra que se crean, como la técnica de los titiriteros ninjas de la arena —dice Yuuri entrando dentro del campo de visión de la niña que alza la mirada y tarda dos segundos en sentirse abochornada porque ahí frente a ella está el pedazo de tela que han tirado a la basura y ella hurgó para conseguir, no era robo pero algo le decía que no estaba bien. Se incorpora de inmediato.

—¡Katsuki-san! —gime ella asustada, es evidente y Yuuri le mira, vuelve a mirar la tela inspeccionándola.

—No te va a servir en ese estado, porque está rota... y ha perdido el chakra que tenía en ella tras el enfrentamiento con aquella bestia —dice flexionándose para recogerla inspeccionarla y dejarla otra vez en el suelo.

—Oh... yo...

—Dime, Mila, ¿Te gustaría aprender el jutsu "Manipulación de seda"?

—¿Y-yo?

Yuuri afirma con un suave movimiento.

—No es fácil —dice seriamente pero apenas los ojos intensos y hermosos de Mila se posaron maravillados, enormes y exaltados en él se rompió su seriedad haciéndolo carraspear y desvía la mirada cohibido—. Necesitas un control preciso de chakra y sobre todo...

—¡Lo puedo hacer! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Trabajaré más duro que cualquiera! ¡Entrenaré cuarenta horas seguidas si es lo que desea! ¡Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas! ¡Quiero aprender! —ha dicho conmocionada incorporándose y empujando a Yuuri que ha quedado con la espalda contra el árbol. Una niña de diez años que apenas le llega al pecho lo ha acorralado y suspira con una sonrisa suave.

Mila y Yuuri han llegado juntos al funeral. Han acordado que Yuuri hablará con Viktor para exponerle que enseñará a Mila su jutsu especial, pero también ha prometido que no le dirá qué jutsu pues la pelirroja quiere que sea sorpresa para que Viktor y Yuri se emocionen. A pesar que han pasado una mañana bastante animada, la chica es capaz de contagiar su carisma a cualquiera, al llegar al cementerio todo cambia. Mila aún mantiene muy fresco el recuerdo de la atroz muerte de Georgi y Yuuri pasa por un luto profundo y doloroso. Entran en silencio y se acomodan en las filas que han formado los ninjas de la aldea. Hay más de los que Yuuri se imaginó que habría pero no hace contacto visual con ninguno. Siente la presencia de algunos ANBU en las cercanías, quizás se deba por la presencia de Sakurakouji Kanojo que está en primera fila frente a la lapida que reza el nombre de Katsuki Hiroko, Yuuri se siente idiota porque ha olvidado comprar las flores para su madre. Se ha emocionado hablando con Mila y otro tanto su incapacidad para recordar algo que no sea poner un pie delante del otro en esos momentos.

Suspira frustrado, sobre todo cuando ve como Kanojo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón algo, aprieta el puño y al abrirlo empiezan a escurrir tiras blancas que van adoptando formas de tallos, y en las puntas más altas el brote de flores. Ha hecho crecer un ramo de margaritas en su mano sin siquiera hacer un solo sello o usar la tierra como material primario. Yuuri queda brevemente sorprendido antes de volver sus ojos al frente, el Hokage se dispone a empezar a dar el discurso que da por protocolo sobre lo precioso que es la vida y lo agradecido que todos estaban con Hiroko y Toshio al sacrificarla y dedicarla en pro del pueblo. Yuuri se siente un poco mareado, los oídos le zumban y ha empezado a sudar. Jadea, tiene una sensación similar a la que tuvo durante el sueño donde era perseguido, mismo que había olvidado hasta ese momento. Se remueve y ve los labios gruesos del hokage moverse.

La mirada de algunos hace que su nuca arda. Se retuerce un poco en su lugar y traga saliva. Es extraño porque no está esa tristeza inmensa, y no está llorando cuando debería de estar haciéndolo. ¿Se le acabaron las lagrimas la tarde anterior? Algo debajo de su piel hormiguea. Vuelve a jadear mientras que la tela oscura de la camisa y el pantalón se pega a su piel. Sigue cosquilleando entre la dermis y la carne, y cae de rodillas mientras que gime, gruñe y tira del cuello de la ropa. Los shinobis a su alrededor se hacen a un lado mientras que se miran confundidos.

—¿K-kun? —llama Yakov acercándose a ver a Yuuri que se estremece y sufre espasmos, al tanto las uñas se entierran en el pasto del cementerio. Su abuelo al igual que el resto de las personas se alejan.

—¡Yuuri! —es la voz de Viktor que ve agazapado y con la espalda encorvada en una rara circuferencia al aludido, que al girarse hacia él tiene las facciones contraídas, deformadas. Muta su bello rostro mientras la boca se le abre por colmillos que le crecen hasta desgarrarle las mejillas que se rompen. Gotea gruesas gotas de sangre y la piel se rasga como un pedazo de tela, se escucha el crujido de huesos. Y lo último que recuerda Yuuri es verse reflejado monstruoso en las pupilas dilatadas de terror de Viktor.

—Yuuri —es la voz de Viktor y Yuuri se gira violentamente, se ha perdido en un extraño sopor, la mano de Viktor le sostiene el brazo y sin discimulo le toma la temperatura en la frente—. Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

El menor traga saliva y se aleja bruscamente.

—Perdón... —no sabe porqué se disculpa. ¿Por tener fiebre? ¿Por casi asesinarlo en sus recuerdos? ¿Por ser un idiota y no decirle que lo ama y que quiere ser abrazado y consolado por él? Suspira y el Hokage da las últimas palabras para que la gente empiece a despedir individualmente a los caídos. Yuuri niega, ¿cuánto tiempo se ha perdido en sus pensamientos? Se sostiene de Viktor pues siente que colapsa ahí mismo. La fiebre ha aparecido repentinamente y no comprende cómo eso es posible, hace un momento está bien. Traga saliva, Viktor no se mueve de su lugar.

Pasan los compañeros de trabajo de sus padres, algunos amigos ninjas, por último pasa Sakurakouji Kanojo que deja las flores en la tumba de su hija e ignora olímpicamente la lapida de Toshio, así como la presencia del Hokage. Viktor le dedica una mirada a Yuuri valorando dejarlo sólo pues ahora luce más pálido y puede jurar que está temblando. Yuuri también se siente más débil y no sabe si es por el "sueño/alucinación" o es porque su cuerpo llegó a su límite y está rompiéndose ahí mismo.

Viktor cede ante la mirada de su padre en ir a presentar honores a Toshio, a Hiroko, y deja un par de flores blancas, hace una respetuosa reverencia antes de regresar a la fila. Yuuri sabe que es su turno. Aspira por la nariz. Antes ha hecho el ritual de despedida. La lluvia de las mil flores. Lo ha hecho recientemente en el funeral de Georgi, y ahora tiene que volver a hacerlo. Traga saliva despejando su mente y aspirando con lentitud. Camina, un paso delante del otro hasta que queda a la vista de todos, y la nuca aún le quema porque la mirada de todos está sobre él, la de su abuelo, la de los otros shinobis, la del hokage, la de Viktor, la de sus padres al más allá.

Une sus manos, se concentra. Hace un par de jutsus, vuelve a dejar sus manos unidas, concentrando su chakra.

—¿Aún tienes miedo, Yuu-chan? —la voz amorosa de su madre—. Ven, salgamos juntos —la sonrisa amorosa de su madre—. Mira como crecen esas flores... son hermosas, Yuu-chan —los brazos cálidos de su madre—. ¿Aún tienes miedo, Yuu-chan?

Sí. Aún lo tengo.

Separa sus manos para dejarlas sobre el suelo. Cierra los ojos y... nada pasa. Abre los ojos de forma precipitada al ver que nada ocurre. Que no hay flores elevándose al cielo para caer en brillantina floral, no hay corrientes de aire que formen figuras complicadas en diseños imposibles sobre la cabeza de los presentes, no hay un rastro de su técnica y mira sus manos, después mira al Hokage que le regresa la mirada en espera. Se gira hacia Viktor buscando una explicación. Se encuentra agitado y se incorpora rápidamente con la respiración empezándose a acelerar.

—Yo-o —está por abrir la boca tratando de dar razón a los shinobis que le miran con extrañeza cuando un rugido estruendoso irrumpe en la solemnidad de la confusión. Los shinobis presenten giran su mirada con violencia hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras ven como una nube de humo se alza seguido de una, dos, tres explosiones.

—¡Están atacando la aldea! —grita alguien en la lejanía.

No hay tiempo para averiguar qué ha ocurrido.

No hay tiempo para seguir despidiéndose.

No hay tiempo para nada más que para seguir viviendo.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	9. Plaga

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Plaga**

.

.

El velorio quedó atrás y tenían por frente la probabilidad de tener que ir a más funerales si no se apresuraban. No tuvieron tiempo de irse a cambiar, algunos llevaban, siempre preparados, armamento ninja y otros solo hicieron uso de sus habilidades para darles una ventana de escape al resto para poner a salvo a los civiles.

La bestia de alguna manera ha roto la muralla y ha dejado hecho trizas la barrera de protección que hábiles ninjas han levantado. Se ha colado solo una, pero esa solo una es suficiente como para hacer que Konoha despierte del letargo que la tragedia en el laboratorio ha dejado atrás. El epicentro es la zona este, de lado de la segunda puerta. Los centinelas han logrado repeler los ataques y contener al animal que parece mucho más hábil que el que ha capturado Yuuri, es más hábil y rápido. Yuuri gime mientras sus pasos se aceleraban más y más hacia el lugar donde la luz centelleante se origina, es el ataque especial de Chulanont-san, el padre de Phichit que lidera el grupo de la guardia.

La bestia ruge y se levanta en sus patas traseras, Chulanont va directo a sus garras mientras está dispuesto a sacrificarse. Yuuri no necesita que nadie más se sacrifique, no hace falta que nadie más pase por lo que él esté pasando o que lloren sobre las tumbas de sus padres, hermanos, hijos o alumnos muertos.

A pesar de que trata de correr rápido sus piernas parecen estar hechas de plomo y pesan. En un punto de desesperación, donde se da cuenta que no va a llegar a tiempo, aunque llevara el poco chakra que puede concentrar a sus pies para agilizarlos, grita de forma furiosa el nombre de una sola persona.

Es justo ese grito desesperado el que le indica a Viktor que un pequeño descuido realmente podía dar inicio al fin del mundo como lo conocía. Reacciona y se adelanta haciendo uso de esa inhumana velocidad que posee, cruzando a Yuuri y a los otros shinobis que van como refuerzos.

Yuuri tropieza pero no cae, rueda y sigue corriendo saltando hacia un techo para tener un campo de ataque a distancia. Viktor ha usado su ninjutsu de proyección de hielo, y mientras corre ha empezado a lanzar largas agujas de hielo que se clavaron en el brazo y hombro de la bestia que ruge alcanzando solo a golpear con la cola al Chulanont, éste sale disparado al piso pero es salvado por uno de sus compañeros. La bestia ahora corre hacia Viktor y éste junta sus manos para colocarlas en el piso que tiembla bajo sus cimientos, las alza al mismo tiempo que la tierra se abre, como una boca grande y oscura a la que le salen colmillos.

—Hyoton: risco de lápidas —anuncia y enormes bloques de hielo emergen como paredes del piso, se carga las tuberías subterraneas que abastecen de agua esa zona del distrito de Konoha, pero le sirven para hacer que la bestia retroceda rugiendo al verse por poco acorralada. Viktor gime pues el esfuerzo es más grande al ser los bloques mucho más grandes y pesados que los que usualmente invoca. Los ninjas utilizan los bloques como catapultas para acercarse a la bestia, tratándola de distraer.

—¡Katsuki! —grita Viktor y Yuuri conoce esa mirada que en medio de la batalla le hace estremecer. Es estática pura que le recorre toda la columna vertebral y le hace querer tirarse al vacío mirándolo a los ojos sin temor a salir dañado. Moja sus labios antes de afirmar corriendo por el tejado más próximo y saltando a uno de los tantos bloques altos de hielo que ha hecho Viktor para diezmar la movilidad y avance de la bestia.

Seung-Gil Lee, es otro jounin que está presente y al ver la conexión entre Yuuri y Viktor, sabe lo que debe hacer.

—¡Desplieguen! —ordena a los otros ninjas, Viktor y Yuuri van a hacer un ataque coordinado y es mejor no interferir. Yuuri avanza desde las alturas y Viktor desde la tierra esquivando sus propias placas para encontrar el mejor ángulo de ataque. Viktor y Yuuri van en sentido contrario el uno del otro rodeando al animal.

Viktor no puede evitar sonreír de lado con cierta sorna al ver como el resto de los ninjas se aleja para dejarles el escenario a ellos dos. Empieza a hacer varios sellos con las manos y Yuuri hace lo mismo cuando llega al bloque más cercano a la bestia, confundida por no saber si debe de vigilar al albino o a la mancha negra que salta sobre los bloques, salta sobre ella con una posición de manos lista. El animal alza la cabeza y después las manos tratando de alcanzar al hombre que parece volar.

—¡Arte ninja: Barrera de fuego! —grita Yuuri mientras que sopla con fuerza mientras que aterriza en el suelo y un cilindro de fuego rodea a la bestia que desaforada parece contraerse.

—¡Katsuki! —Viktor está en posición al otro lado de la bestia y Yuuri afirma.

—No lo lograran —dice Phichit al ver lo que intentaban hacer. Seung serio observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

—Tendrán dos segundos hasta que Yuuri deshaga la barrera para atacar a la bestia, en caso de que no les dé tiempo actuaremos —ordena Seung-Gil y el resto de los shinobis afirman con un "Sí".

Yuuri deja de soplar e inspira fuerte.

Empieza a correr el tiempo y todo parece ir en cámara lenta.

Negro y blando.

Silencio y ruido.

Paz y caos.

Yuuri y Viktor.

No se pueden ver porque entre ambos está la bestia que aturdida no atina a atacarlos, pero es cuestión de segundos que ellos mueven sus manos al mismo tiempo, como dos copias idénticas, un clon el uno del otro. Finalizando con la mano derecha en alto sobre sus cabezas y la izquierda estirada hacia la bestia como si apuntaran a ella.

—Lanza del Diablo/Lanza de Dios —anuncian y en sus manos se materializaron respectivamente un arma hecha de fuego y hielo, con estético diseño de intricado tejido. El fuego le quema a Yuuri, el hielo le pica a Viktor. Y al mismo tiempo avanzan hacia la bestia que se da cuenta apenas que la cabeza le es atravesada por la punta de una lanza de hielo, mientras que un costado de su tórax se ve envuelto en un fuego que lo abraza. Las lanzas a pesar de que se encajan no atraviesan el cuerpo de la bestia, sino parecen ser inyectadas en él, desapareciendo y ocasionando un daño mayor al que aparentemente está sufriendo.

Viktor ha atacado la cabeza, Yuuri el cuerpo. Sumergen sus armas hasta el final. Alejándose en un brinco hacia atrás y colocar posición de manos sus dedos encontrados mientras el fuego empieza a consumir el pelaje y el resto del cuerpo, el hielo por dentro empieza a propagarse congelando todo a su paso.

La bestia no tiene tiempo de rugir, de moverse o de darse cuenta que está siendo congelada e incinerada al mismo tiempo.

Viktor agitado, Yuuri sudando no puede evitar sonreír relamiéndose los labios, sonreír de verdad. Se miran a los ojos brevemente. Tragan saliva. La conexión entre ambos, el ir y venir de sus constantes peleas, la rabia y el amor que se profesan. Yuuri seca su sudor y Viktor descansa la espalda. Una técnica que apenas han practicado un par de veces por primera vez les sale de forma adecuada Yuuri no puede evitar reír iluminando los ojos de Viktor que camina hacia él. Quiere besarlo justo ahí, y ahora, no le importa que esté delante del resto de los shinobis y las consecuencias que pueda haber después. Está listo para romperle los tendones de los tobillos y encerrarlo en una habitación para protegerlo y preservar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Los shinobis están siguen en estupefacción, quieren rugir de alegría. De verdad quieren hacerlo pero el suelo vuelve a cimbrarse en un movimiento caótico que hace que Yuuri y Viktor salten hacia un tejado cercano. Más allá de donde las llamas del fuego azul consumen a la bestia que ha atacado, se abre el suelo para dejar ver a una segunda bestia. Y a Yuuri se le cae la sonrisa, se mira con Viktor nuevamente. Seung-Gil no duda en ir nuevamente a su encuentro al igual que el resto de los ninjas. Yuuri en cambio se queda quieto. Calcula su propio chakra, y sabe que aún no está sobre su límite, puede seguir peleando pero hay probabilidad de que no resista mucho considerando que puede haber más bestias ahí afuera. En caso de una invasión masiva eso iba a ser una masacre.

Sobre todo porque las probabilidades de un ataque doble eran mera ficción y es demasiado coincidencia que dos hayan atacado una tras otra, debe haber algo más detrás de eso. Piensa en el pergamino de su madre y niega al tiempo que saca de su bolsillo su banda shinobi para colocarla sobre su frente, y entrecerrar la mirada. Hacer otra vez el ataque de la Lanza bicéfala es una locura, porque ni a Viktor le queda energía y Yuuri no cree en las casualidades, no quiere arriesgarse a fallar el ataque. Mira a Viktor que le regresa la mirada, su rostro se muestra un poco fatigado. El albino está flexionado sobre si mismo sosteniéndose de una rodilla.

—Puedo seguir toda la noche —dice Viktor adivinando los pensamientos de Yuuri.

—Esperemos no seguir toda la noche —murmura Yuuri mientras que truena sus dedos y se dibuja un kanji en su mano con uno de sus dedos, es un símbolo invisible y Viktor lo observa expectante—. ¡Seung Gil-Lee-kun! —Grita Yuuri.

Es la voz que el moreno quería escuchar y sin expresión mira sobre su hombro—. ¡Katsuki! ¡Sácalo de la aldea! —ruge Seung-Gil Lee que ve reojo como Yuuri vigila las acciones coordinadas del resto de los jounin y los chuunin.

—Yuuri —murmura Viktor y éste sin responder respira lentamente y muerde su dedo para hacer brotar la sangre y lograr el sello de invocación: coloca su mano sobre el techo donde está parado. Las líneas del contrato de invocación se desparraman sobre la superficie y en una nube de humo blanca aparecen los dos familiares de Yuuri. Dos cuervos que graznan potentes opacando por breve momento el rugir de la bestia, uno blanco y otro negro. No son cuervos normales. Son dos cuervos grandes, tan altos como medio cuerpo humano, tan pesados como solo un animal de aquella magnitud puede ser. De alas largas y espeso plumaje que resplandece aún sin sol. Los dos pájaros van ataviados con un collar de grandes esferas color rojas y sus picos están recubiertos por una especie de armazón de plata y piedras preciosas rojas, este recubrimiento sube por su rostro y funge como una máscara, sólo se le pueden adivinar los ojos negrísimos como dos tinturas de la noche donde el asesinato se esconde. El shinobi está serio pero parece cómodo con la presencia de los dos animales.

—Shiroi, Kuroi.

—¿Qué desea, maestro? —Shiroi, es el cuervo blanco parece ser el más respetuoso. Kuroi grazna fuerte cuando gira su mirada y ve la bestia siendo diezmada por los shinobi.

—¡No nos pidas que peleemos contra eso porque no lo haremos! —se queja ofendido y molesto Kuroi. Yuuri suspira.

—No, necesito que por favor, me ayuden a distraer a la bestia, necesito hacer una teletransportación —comunica Yuuri y los cuervos se miran entre sí antes de girarse hacia la bestia que ruge y nuevamente su cola manda a volar a un par de shinobis.

Viktor se deja caer desde el tejado cuando ve como algunos bloques de hielo que ha hecho antes ceden, derribados como fichas de domino y Viktor salva a un par de compañeros que por poco mueren aplastados. Ayuda a uno de ellos a caminar hacia una zona lejos del conflicto pues se ha torcido el pie, cuando sobre su cabeza pasa la sombra de los cuervos y posterior la de Yuuri. Viktor sigue con la mirada la acción.

Shiroi grazna de forma ensordecedora y la bestia se gira para rugirle de regreso. Kuroi toma altitud para después dejarse caer en picada hacia las fauces de la bestia pero a segundos de caer por completo a su hocico el gran cuervo negro desaparece en una docena de cuervos que aletean sobre el rostro de la criatura que desesperada trata de ahuyentar a las molestas aves que le pican los ojos y el rostro general. Yuuri se impulsa del bloque más cercano antes de girar en el aire, pasando sobre la parvada de cuervos y los cuernos de la criatura, aterrizando sobre el lomo hediondo y peludo de la bestia donde apoya la mano.

La bestia, Kuroi y Yuuri desaparecen en el acto y el resto de los shinobis se quedan entre confundidos y aliviados.

—¡Shiroi! ¡¿A dónde los ha enviado?! —grita Viktor mientras que corre hacia la salida de la aldea.

—¡Viktor! ¡Detente! —ordena el Hokage que recién llega junto con Cao Bin y Kanojo-san, los tres adultos han estado asistiendo en las labores de evacuación y reforzar algunas partes de riesgo.

—Debemos ir a apoyar a Yuuri —replica furioso Viktor.

—He enviado a los ANBU, lo más seguro es que hayan ido hacia el Risco —resuelve el hombre y a Viktor le recuerdo de cierto risco le viene a la cabeza, gruñe por el enojo de saberse momentáneamente inútil—. Debes quedarte, Yuuri se ha ido y ha sido el único capaz de darle frente a una bestia, sería problemático que llegara otra bestia más.

—Eres uno de los shinobis más fuertes, Nikiforov —dice Cao Bin seco—. Además, estoy seguro que Katsuki podrá dar frente a la bestia perfectamente.

Kanojo mira la devastación del animal, no cabe duda que la única forma de detenerlas fuera exterminarlas hasta las cenizas.

—¿Yuuri logró vencer una? —pregunta con sus manos detrás de su espalda el que viene de los Vegetales.

—Sí, él lo ha hecho solo pero tuvo que utilizar el Hyakkoryoyan y ha quedado sin nada de estamina —responde Viktor antes de unir sus manos para regresar el agua a su estado líquido y después a las tuberías rotas, congela la zona que ha sido afectada para que el agua no se desparrame. Aunque tendrán que resanar y reparar el concreto y la red hidráulica por los daños que ha ocasionado, no sólo él, sino por el ataque de la bestia.

Kanojo se queda en silencio, su rostro no lo demuestra pero está sorprendido y consternado, siente un poco de pena, le hubiese sido él quien le enseñara a su nieto aquella técnica tradicional dentro de la familia Sakurakouji.

—Coordina para que se alce una muralla provisional —pide el Hokage a Cao Bin que afirma y desaparece en una nube de humo—. Vitya, haz que vuelvan a alzar la barrera de protección en torno a la muralla provisional.

Viktor afirma, da una mirada a Kanojo-san, y vuelve su mirada a su padre.

—Te informaré apenas sepamos algo de Katsuki —agrega el hokage antes que el ninja salte a buscar a un par de compañeros que lo siguen. Deben apresurarse a hacer la barrera, la más poderosa que conocen es "Las cuatro hojas del trébol", pero es de un nivel lo suficiente elevado como para poder ser realizado por cualquiera, usualmente se haría entre Yuuri, Phichit, Sara y él, sin embargo, no está Yuuri y Sara ha ido como refuerzo del moreno, así que a regañadientes envía a Phichit a que busque a otra persona más para que le asista a hacer la barrera, porque ante todo, muy a su jodido pesar, sabe que esa persona que manda a llamar es tan fuerte como él.

—Haremos "Las cuatro hojas del trébol" y es necesario que midan su chakra, si uno pone más que el otro estamos jodidos —riñe Viktor serio mirando a los que irán con él a las afueras de la aldea para llevar a cabo la técnica.

La evolución de esa técnica es "Los cuatro soles rojos", y es más poderosa que la que realizaran ahora los chicos, sin embargo, para los "Cuatro soles rojos" era necesario cuatros ninjas de un nivel igual o superior al hokage, lo cual era imposible de encontrar o convocar a semejantes personalidades en ese momento. Aunque los que ahí se reúnen no son cualquier ninja improvisado, se cotizan entre los más fuertes y están listos para dar la anchura de su talla y esa fama que los precede.

—Tomaré la primera hoja —dice Viktor haciendo una figura en la tierra, está flexionado y con la punta de una kunai ha dibujado las inmediaciones de la aldea, hace una tacha y escribe su inicial en katakana señalándose ahí, justo a la entrada principal de la aldea—. Otabek —escupe con odio y es evidente para el resto—. Tomarás la segunda hoja —es sobre la pequeña montaña faldas de la cordillera al Este de la aldea, la muralla natural que rodea la parte trasera de su hogar—. Phichit tomarás la tercera hoja —señala la zona que ha sido atacada recientemente—, y Seung-gil, te toca la última hoja —entrega pergaminos rectangulares a cada uno de los participantes, cada uno tiene un símbolo diferente y si se unen en cierta posición forman un trébol, de ahí viene el nombre del jutsu. No obstante, esos pergaminos son la llave para la poderosa barrera. Otabek y Seung-gil guarda los suyos, Phichit lo observa emocionado, no es como si tuviera un poder deslumbrante pero el hecho que lo convoquen para semejante obligación le hace enaltecer su orgullo shinobi, sus aspiraciones nunca han sido muy ambiciosas, tiene sueños como el de todos pero siempre humildes y apegada a sus deseos. Guarda con especial cuidado el pergamino y se dispone a irse cuando se detiene al sentir la ansiedad de Otabek.

—Yo puedo hacer la cuarta hoja —dice Otabek.

—No, no puedes —murmura Viktor.

—Viktor —susurra Seung-gil—. Después de Katsuki, Altin es el que tiene mayor fuerza y resistencia prolongada —masculla el de las cejas pobladas y Viktor parece ofendido por lo que acaba de decir.

—El peso de la barrera recae en la cuarta posición, si pudiera hacer yo solo la barrera lo haría pero necesito que ustedes se apeguen al plan —sentencia—. ¿No puedes hacer la cuarta posición, Lee?

Seung-gil observa a su compañero y no responde nada, el mutis responde. Y Viktor asiente.

—Ahora, esperen la señal y háganlo —gruñe por lo bajo casi como una amenaza. Otabek y Phichit desaparecen antes de que la Bestia azul de Konoha despierte, el nombre cariñoso que le dan a Viktor. Seung, en cambio, se queda un segundo preparando su chaleco, o en realidad sólo ha hecho tiempo esperando a que Otabek y Phichit se fueran.

—Es estúpido que pongas en riesgo a la aldea solo por tu berrinche de no querer que Altin asuma el lugar que le corresponde a Katsuki —infiere.

—Es lo mejor para la barrera.

—No, no es lo mejor, lo sabes y estaré feliz de saber que si falla es por tu culpa —sentencia el moreno antes de desaparecer en un pequeño torbellino de plumas blancas y amarillas. Viktor maldice en voz baja y se traslada al punto Uno.

—¡Yuurichii! —escucha el graznido de Kuroi que sobrevuela sobre el barranco por donde Yuuri está cayendo. La bestia manotea para evitar la caída y Yuuri hace un par de jutsus, tocando en su brazo donde está la seda para hacer que ésta reaccione a sus deseos, Shiroi, su cuervo familiar, coge con las patas la seda y vuela rápido contrario hacia dónde cae Yuuri para evitar que se estrelle contra el vacío.

El rebote del jalón le lastima el hombro a Yuuri, se lo ha dislocado probablemente. Queda suspendido en el aire y el cuervo aletea empezando a moverse para sacar a su maestro del rango de peligro.

El dolor se expande lentamente como un chispazo sutil que le recorre frío desde la unión del brazo con el tórax pero Katsuki respira lentamente pues ha logrado salvar en una técnica de teletransportación a su aldea, la bestia está lejos de Konoha y seguramente no ha muerto ante la caída pero tardará en salir, ese risco es una especie de hoyo sin fondo, no hay cavernas o cuevas subterráneas por donde escapar, caer ahí en caso de no matarte por el impacto pasarías el resto de tus días solo. Yuuri no se mueve mientras Kuroi vuela hacia la proximidad a tierra. Está llegando al filo del risco y agradece cuando sus pies tocan el piso, Shiroi desciende con cuidado soltando la seda para que Yuuri pueda deshacerse del amarre desesperado que ha hecho entorno a su brazo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la aldea en mi lomo? —pregunta el cuervo flexionándose. Es suficiente grande como para aguantarlo, y posee la fuerza para no cansarse. Pero Yuuri niega y se deja caer espalda contra el suelo, quiere respirar, seguramente ya van en camino los refuerzos, le pedirá al ninja médico que le ayude a acomodar el brazo. Cierra los ojos y siente contra el rostro como el llanto del cielo se desliza. El firmamento se tiñe de gris y la lluvia empieza a caer.

Acabara con las bestias y su origen.

No importa si muere en el proceso.

Los centinelas de la puerta principal están acompañados por refuerzos que el Hokage envió en caso de que fuesen atacados por más de aquellas criaturas, no descartan nada ni dejan al azar una sola decisión, quieren prevenir más muertes, suficientes con la perdida de Hiroko y el resto de investigadores. Susurran cuando ven llegar a la Bestia azul hasta su punto. Viktor se pone los guantes que suele usar en misiones, aún lleva el traje shinobi para funerales: Pantalón negro y una camisola con cuello cuadrado, un cinturón blanco. Pero él siempre lleva sus guantes para casos de emergencia como el que vivía.

Saca de la cangurera que lleva en la parte trasera de su cuerpo el pergamino de la primera hoja para colocarlo sobre el piso traspasándole un poco de su propio chakra, antes de hacer un par de sellos para activar por completo el pergamino pisándolo fuertemente y separando sus manos desde el centro hacia los lados. Conforme va despegando sus manos se abre desde donde antes estuvo la unión una especie de cortina que se sube desde el suelo hasta el cielo donde la vista se pierde. Una cortina de luz verde que irradia.

Phichit ve el destello verde de Viktor, por la intensidad del color y su brillo, sabe que ha aplicado un 50% de su poder y necesita que el verde del sello que él invoque para la barrera deba ser similar al de Viktor. Deja también con cuidado el pergamino en el suelo y hace los mismos jutsus con sus manos para hacer justo lo mismo que hace Viktor, abriendo sus manos hasta extender sus brazos por completos. Cuando Otabek observa la pared de Viktor y la de Phichit se apresura en acomodar el pergamino lo pisa mientras hace el jutsu con sus manos y extiende sus manos, vigila como muta el color de la pared de Viktor y la de Phichit, en primera vista es estable, por otro lado Seung deja caer su pergamino para pisarlo antes incluso de que llegue al piso, su estilo es más brusco y debe unir no sólo con la pared de Otabek sino con la de Viktor, es complicado y solo un shinobi versado en las artes de sellados podría hacer la hazaña sin problemas y Seung tiene confianza en sí mismo pero le sabe molesto tener que sufrir por ese detalle.

"Si fallas no es tu culpa, es culpa del inútil de Viktor", piensa Seung mientras que extiende sus manos, su pared debe tocar lade Viktor y la de Otabek al mismo tiempo, tener el mismo color y terminar por completo. Cierra los ojos concentrado y siente el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Abre los ojos cuando siente más pesado el chakra y se da cuenta que está a dos centímetros de cada lado, respira tranquilo en el momento en que la barrera se cierra por completo y Konoha parece estar resguardado debajo de un domo que se cierra desde el techo hasta debajo de la tierra en una especie de burbuja color verde oliva. Seung gime cuando la presión del sellado se hace más densa y sus brazos lo resiente. Pateará a Viktor Nikiforov hasta dejarle ese perfecto culo plano.

Mientras la conciencia se le desvanecía buscando un poco de consuelo por el cansancio y la adrenalina que ahora le abandona poco a poco el cuerpo recuerda los arduos entrenamientos con su padre, sus incesantes regaños sobre lo importante que era mantener todo en el campo de visión: una pequeño y esporádico destello entre la maleza no siempre es una luciérnaga, una débil brisa entre las hojas no siempre es el viento soplando, un suave silbido a mitad de la noche no siempre es un búho. Había tantos indicios de los cuales desconfiar que era natural que él empezara a desconfiar hasta de su propia familia y al tanto se encuentra recostado esperando a los refuerzos piensa en la presencia de su abuelo en Konoha.

¿Es por eso que ha mentido diciendo que ya se deshizo de la flor de su madre?

Así como la conciencia se le fue para descansar desconectándose del mundo, regresa de golpe cuando escucha ruido desde el acantilado. Kuroi está posado sobre una roca alta que le brinda sombra a Yuuri y grazna fuerte mientras alza vuelo pasando por encima de la cabeza del moreno que se ha incorporado de golpe. Sus ojos se cegan de primer momento justo cuando los abre la bestia salta desde el acantilado. Chorros de sangre frotan de sus pezuñas y ruge furiosa, al parecer ha usado las garras para escalar.

Golpetea contra el piso como un toro bravo preparándose para el ataque pero Kuroi la embiste volviendo a deshacerse en docenas de pájaros que logran cegar un momento a la criatura, Yuuri frunce los labios antes de hacerse a la idea que va a tener que pelear con el brazo dislocado, lo lleva colgando como un lastre. Aspira por la nariz y traga saliva antes de morder sus labios, concentrándose totalmente.

—¡Kuroi! —es la señal para el cuervo para alejarse y permitir que la bestia vaya hacia Yuuri que está más que listo para hacer frente a la bestia, una vez logró vencer a un igual de ese inmundo animal, y lo volverá a hacer. Ahora lo volverá a hacer. Los ojos de la bestia se fijan en Yuuri mientras se abalanza contra él—. Marea floral —infiere al tanto hace los sellos correspondientes con una mano, no es la primera vez que lo hace de esa forma, pero de pronto.

Recuerda un detalle.

En el funeral de sus padres no pudo hacer uso de su kekkei genkai y ahora es igual. Nada ocurre al invocar su técnica, y debe de saltar para no ser atravesado por los cuernos de la bestia. Vuelve a hacer sellos con sus manos—. Arte de ninja: Ventana del zorro... —e intenta soplar veneno entre sus dedos pero... nada ocurre—. ¡Kuroi! —pide auxilio y el cuervo grazna mientras vuela lo más rápido posible para salvar a su maestro.

—Estilo tierra: gran bola de fuego.

Yuuri es envuelto por un capullo de tierra que se calienta de forma precipitada probablemente producto de la bola de fuego que buscó detener a la bestia. No puede evitar cubrirse con sus propios brazos en un acto reflejo, dos minutos después, que le parecen eternos, el capullo se abre y el ruido de la pelea se aleja.

—¿Está bien capitán? —pregunta un ANBU que porta la máscara de gato. J.J. Leroy, lo sabe, conoce a su gente.

—Sí —acepta la mano que le ofrece para incorporarse. Detrás de él Sara ha empezado a trabajar con su hombro dislocado ejerciendo chakra medicinal—. Puedes ponerlo en su lugar —pide Yuuri a Sara que afirma.

La chica con la máscara de conejo se prepara a su costado para reacomodar el brazo de Yuuri a su lugar.

—Giacometti y Mikado están con la bestia en estos momentos —informa Leroy a su capitán.

—Ve con ellos, no podrán solos —ordena Yuuri y Leroy asiente mientras rápido saca las cuchillas gemelas que lleva como armas sobre su espalda baja.

Sara tira tan fuerte del brazo de Yuuri que éste frunce el ceño cuando escucha un suave crujir, puede mover su brazo. Yuuri agradece y los dos se acercan a la zona de conflicto donde Giacometti combina su estilo de fuego con el estilo tierra de Mikado mientras Leroy ataca de forma directa en una magistral pelea que parece más una danza.

El equipo de Yuuri, Karasu, antes se ha enfrentado a una bestia, Giacometti resultó con heridas graves que lo dejaron incapacitado en el hospital por varios días, pero en esta ocasión no se repetirá aquello. En esta ocasión los chicos de Katsuki tomaran su venganza.

A lo lejos el grupo divisa una luz verde que se alza por el cielo, una y otra y otra más.

—Han hecho el trébol de las cuatro hojas —murmura Sara a Yuuri.

Yuuri semisonríe, se siente aliviado que sus compañeros shinobis estén portegiendo la aldea, concentra su atención en la bestia delante de él, que aún herida no deja de pelear.

El capitán del escuadron ANBU, a pesar de que le hormiguea el brazo y hay una punzada constante en su hombro, logra hacer varios sellos con las manos haciendo un intento por la invocación de su técnica especial: Marea floral, pero nada vuelve a ocurrir, maldice y salta junto Sara y Mikado para no ser atrapados por la cola de la furiosa bestia.

Leroy, toma impulso para saltar, Mikado le va formando escalones en el aire de tierra para que su compañero pueda atacar desde el aire. JJ así lo hace, salta hacia el lomo de la bestia dando un giro invertido y prepara sus cuchillas dobles para clavarlas a la altura de donde debería estar la nuca. La bestia ruge adolorida y se sacude al muchacho pero éste se aferra y suelta una de las cuchillas para aplicar toda su fuerza en la otra.

La bestia intenta alcanzar a Leroy con una de sus garras pero Mikado se niega a que alguien más salga herido por lo que envuelve al animal en una camisa de fuerza de tierra. Giacometti, Sara y Yuuri se mantienen a la expectativa pues un ataque mal dirigido puede impactar y dañar a JJ quien hace uso de sus pies para sostenerse con más fuerza y clavar aún más profunda la daga.

—¡Así es mi estilo! —ruge el moreno antes de rasgar por completo la piel ocasionando un sangrado abundante desde la herida.

—¡Alcanzó el cuerpo principal! —dice Giacometti sorprendido.

Pero la bestia se sacude con fuerza y Leroy es disparado hacia un costado, salta hacia atrás impulsándose una mano mientras que con la otra mano desenfunda la katana que llevaba como parte de su armamento en la espalda. La impregna de chakra en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, los tatuajes en su cuerpo parecen resplandecer y desaparecer de la piel mientras que aparecen en la katana.

—Arte ninja: sellado JJ —anuncia su ataque mientras corre hacia la bestia que alterada y enfurecida, pero sobre todo desesperada por el abundante sangrado, busca despedazar al que la ha herido. Ese es JJ. A dos centímetros del impacto de la bestia contra JJ Mikado deja caer sus manos contra el suelo haciendo que una plancha de tierra debajo de la bestia se alce en alto desviando a la bestia y permitiendo a JJ enterrar su katana en el vientre de la criatura. Activa el jutsu y los símbolos que cubrían la hoja de la katana del ninja son absorbidos por la bestia que se retuerce por el dolor mientras que ruge y lentamente empieza a convertirse en piedra, expandiéndose desde el vientre donde le han encajado la katana hacia todo el cuerpo, quedándose sin movilidad lentamente.

JJ se aleja todo lo que puede y los ANBU siguen en guardia por si el jutsu de sellado de JJ no funciona, sin embargo, cuando el último pelo del animal queda inmóvil por se dan cuenta que están a salvo, al menos momentáneamente. Sara se mantiene junto a Yuuri, mientras que JJ mira fijamente con desafio su obra, Giacometti también está a la defensiva y Mikado se encuentra de pie varios pasos atrás.

Nadie habla, nadie se mueve, nadie respira... es como si los ANBU se hubieran vuelto de piedra junto a la bestia. Pasan diez largos minutos y Mikado es el primero en moverse juntando sus manos para hacer varios jutsus a una velocidad impresionante y dejándolas después sobre el suelo, un estruendo estremece en el suelo sobre donde están parados. Los miembros del escuadro Karasu son rápidos cuando la tierra se cuartea, las raíces más grandes de los árboles sobresalen al punto que algunos se caen, sólo para después abrirse el suelo en un enorme hoyo que se tragó a la estatua de la bestia. Escuchan el impacto y la piedra desquebrajarse violentamente, tras el sonido del impacto Mikado hace cerrar de golpe la abertura de tierra. La bestia seguramente quedó hecha trizas.

—Capitán, por favor asegúrese —pide seriamente JJ.

El capitán afirma mientras que se hinca sobre una de sus rodillas, una mano toca la tierra, concentra su chakra, su mano libre queda en el jutsu de meditación y aspira con cuidado. Si hay algo vivo debajo de ellos, en el subsuelo lo sabrá, las plantas se lo dirán, pero por el impacto de antes está casis eguro que no ha quedado nada de la bestia. Sin embargo, abre los ojos de golpe y desvía la mirada hacia las plantas, hacia los árboles y después hacia sus subordinados. Se vuelve a concentrar y...

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta un poco angustiado Giacometti al ver la duda en el rostro de su líder.

Yuuri niega.

—Todo está bien —infiere y otros cuatro parecen respirar tranquilos—. Será mejor volver a la aldea para informarle al hokage —ordena y los ninjas afirman ante la orden.

La belleza de Las cuatro hojas del trébol es que después del verde resplandor inicial al ser invocado se volvía invisible e imperceptible. Sólo aquellos aceptados por los usuarios que hicieron la barrera podrían entrar. Era fuerte y desgastante por lo cual los cuatro shinobis que hicieron la barrera ceden su lugar a otros cuatro ninjas entrada la noche, pues deben descansar. La diferencia de esa barrera con cualquier otra radica en que los usuarios deben estar presentes todo el tiempo y el consumo del chakra es constante.

Viktor siente su espalda molida cuando se puede parar, siente su trasero entumido y muere de hambre pero debe de ir con su padre para saber algo sobre Yuuri que desapareció desde hace más de cinco horas. También quiere saber sobre la bestia y si han logrado exterminarla, así que el hambre, cansancio y demás queda de lado, sus prioridades son otras.

Puede ver el temor de la gente que circula en las calles iluminadas por las farolas. Es normal ver el tráfico de ninjas a toda hora del día, después de todo un 60% de la población pertenecían a la facción ninja, no obstante, puede ver el gesto contraído y serio de aquellos que usan el chaleco verde militar y la banda ninja. Recuerda que debe irse a cambiar, regresará a la barrera en la madrugada pues una sola bestia ha logrado romper la anterior, y no puede permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Además de eso,

Ha estado tan distraído con sus reflexiones sobre lo que ha ocurrido que no ha sentido el momento en que a su lado camina Chris, al menos no hasta que siente como le coge el trasero.

—Debe estar adolorido, querido Viktor —azuza el rubio a lo que el albino no puede evitar sobresaltarse.

—¡Chris! —chilla mirándolo y después deteniéndose. Si Chris está ahí, quiere decir que Yuuri también y está a punto de abrir la boca cuando la mano de Chris se alza y señala hacia el final de la calle donde un moreno está despidiéndose de algunas personas con suaves y cortas reverencia, después alzando la mano para saludar a otras.

Los ojos le arden y suspira un segundo.

"Gracias, dios..."

Se apresura trotando hacia Yuuri, deteniéndose cuando sus miradas inevitablemente chocan. Con labios entreabiertos y gestos un poco contrariados. Viktor desvía primero la mirada, después mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y empieza a caminar con indiferencia hacia donde Yuuri, tiene intenciones de pasar de él pero Yuuri lo detiene apenas lo tiene a su alcance para halarlo del cuello de la camisa para funerales que él mismo también lleva y ocupar su boca con la boca ajena.

Ha estado a punto de morir varias veces en el día.

Va siendo tiempo que también en su vida privada ponga prioridades.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	10. Brote

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Brote**

.

.

Yuuri se mantiene al margen detrás del equipo ANBU, sus cuatro subordinados que visten el chaleco táctico gris claro distintivo de la división especial, así como sus protectores de brazos y camisas sin mangas negras. Se ven ligeramente maltratados pero ninguno tiene una sola herida de gravedad, de ser caso contrario sería una vergüenza, pero son los ANBU entrenados para ser los mejores, y son aquellos seleccionados especialmente por Katsuki Yuuri para formar su propia escuadra. El moreno se regocija silenciosamente al saber que no hay bajas, sabe que su selección de equipo es la correcta y se siente orgulloso de cada uno de ellos: Del sellado de JJ, de las habilidades médicas de Sara, del elemento fuego de Giacometti y las técnicas de tierra de Mikado, son los mejores y todos son mayores que él. Muchas veces se ha sentido inferior en diferentes aspectos tanto de experiencia como de habilidad pero ellos confían en su capitán y él debe de vencer esa inseguridad para poder liderarlos, por eso se aferra en entrenar y mejorar para que su equipo no se avergüence de tener un líder mediocre.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión ninguno de los esfuerzos ha parecido resultar y ha sido un auténtico inútil sin la ayuda de Viktor para acabar con esa segunda bestia. Hay dos sentimientos que presionan y producen una energía centrífuga que le obliga a mantener su mirada directo en el piso. El Hokage está delante de ellos dedicándoles palabras de aliento. Agradece de forma muy simple pero es sincero y el equipo se mantiene firme con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza baja escuchando a su jefe.

—Bien hecho, pueden descansar —dice Hokage.

—Sí —responden al unisono y los ANBU desaparecen en un pestañeo. Es momento de quitarse los uniformes, guardar las máscaras y respirar, llorar, abrazar y besar a quienes aman porque en esta ocasión la suerte a jugado a su favor.

Ser ninja era sinónimo de una suerte de ruleta rusa donde la bala siempre parecía estar en cada compartimiento del cañón.

Yuuri se remueve incómodo, quiere salir de ahí pero se mantiene firme con la mirada baja, clavada en el piso. La rabia y la impotencia le recorren el cuerpo. Todos se han ido menos él. Yakov lo observa también en silencio. Hay cierta conexión extraña y suspira el hombre empezando a moverse, dejando a Yuuri un rato más con la rodilla sobre el suelo y la espalda encorvada porque no puede y hay pequeños espasmos que le recorren debajo de la dermis.

—Acércate, Katsuki Yuuri —pide el Hokage que en su modo más templado se ha quitado la capa que lo distingue como Hokage, ahora mismo cuelga la capa en el perchero y deja caer los hombros. Le da espalda a Yuuri, de ser un traidor el moreno en dos movimientos hubiese asesinado al hokage, pero sólo es un niño, es Yuuri y éste se incorpora, siente el tirón en el cuerpo y el cansancio mordiéndole cada centímetro de sus músculos. Se mueve hasta quedar a dos metros del borde frontal del escritorio donde se apilan varios pergaminos y hojas sueltas que tienen la letra de varias personas, quizás reportes de misiones o peticiones. El Hokage no sólo era la cabeza militar, sino el líder de toda la aldea, la persona más valorada y respetada entre los civiles, y por sobre él sólo estaba el señor Feudal, amo y cabeza de todo el país. Pero incluso el señor Feudal dependía de la fuerza del hokage para mantener a salvo la paz de la nación.

No existía persona que no estimara al Hokage, que no pensará que el Hokage era un gran hombre, era un modelo a seguir, una especie de héroe que inspiraba a los más jóvenes y daba alivio a las personas porque creían en él, en que era de carne y hueso y había podido liderar la aldea durante la última década sin problema alguno.

Talentoso, fuerte, versado en historia, economía y política, el Hokage no tenía que solo saber pelear, sino ser capaz en cada área donde la palabra líder se viera inmiscuida, y Yakov cubría con creces cada uno de esos aspectos.

El hombre se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio mirando al joven ANBU.

—Recuerdo cuando medias como cincuenta centímetros y te escondías detrás de Hiroko —dice Hokage sonriendo a Yuuri y éste sin alzar la mirada asiente—. Haz crecido muy bien, Phichit, Otabek y tú lo han hecho muy bien hasta el momento.

—Sí, señor.

—De no haber estado como Hokage me hubiera gustado encargarme personalmente del entrenamiento de los tres —confiesa.

—Sí, señor —responde Yuuri sin alzar aún la mirada.

—Pero Minako lo hizo excelente. Los tres estudiantes que le he brindar en confianza los ha hecho grandes hombres. Estoy orgulloso de la velocidad y la resistencia de los tres —comenta el Hokage sin dejar de ver a Yuuri, a pesar que Yakov no es expresivo y su voz suena un poco plana, totalmente contrario a lo que sus palabras están dciiendo, Yuuri lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber que trata de alguna manera de reconfortarlo y eso lo hace sentir peor—. Otabek y su técnica de teletransportación son muy útiles en las misiones de infiltración, y Phichit con su técnica de percepción sensorial, es muy agradable ver cuánto nivel tienen los estudiantes que egresan de la academia —agrega.

—Sí, señor.

—Pero Otabek ha fallado en alguna misión haciéndonos perder valiosas oportunidades —dice Yakov y Yuuri alza la mirada—, y Phichit lleno de impotencia por no poder remediar alguna situación en la academia con sus alumnos a veces llora ahí mismo donde tú te estás haciendo el fuerte —explica y los ojos de Yuuri se quedan fijos en los del hombre, su cuerpo tiembla—. Yo mismo he tomado malas decisiones... acabo de perder a seis de mis mejores shinobis, a grandes amigos... y partes que conformaban mi vida y me hacían ser "Yakov Felstman" —cuenta y Yuuri gime suavecito, desviando la mirada.

No puede contestar nada más porque no sabe qué decir en realidad.

—A lo que voy... es que no siempre se puede ser perfecto, Yuuri, debemos de ceder un poco la carga a alguien más —murmura y enseguida ladea el rostro—. Está bien tener miedo, está bien perder para después ganar —tamborea sus dedos sobre su escritorio—. No esperaba ni quería que entraras en batalla después de lo que paso con tus padres, pero ni siquiera tu duelo pude cuidar y defender debidamente, Yuuri —dice el hombre entrelazando sus dedos para dejar su mentón sobre sus manos estudiando al moreno que ha descompuesto el gesto.

—No... no fui capaz... si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo asesinando a esa maldita bestia ellos estarían vivos y... —traga saliva Yuuri.

—Lo entiendo —Yakov suspira—. Un error que te perseguirá el resto de tu vida, y tienes la oportunidad de llevarlo a cuestas y hacer que te tropieces constantemente porque el peso de un error solo sirve para obstaculizar el andar, o puedes perdonarte y aligerar la carga para no volver a cometer ese tipo de errores.

Los ojos avellana del menor se alzaron a su maestro que ahora le regalaba una sonrisa, que en el rostro del hokage, siempre situado con una seriedad imperturbable, lucía extraña, pero era cálida, como el fuego al final de la hoguera cuando los brasas se extinguían pero aún rezumaba tibieza y daba paz.

—De no haber sido Hokage me hubiese gustado hacerme cargo de Phichit, Otabek y de ti como alumnos cuando terminaron la academia, Yuuri, pero en su lugar se los encomendé a mi mejor alumna, a Minako... y cuando estuviste listo, te tomé como mi discípulo, pero no por la relación de amistad y lazo con tus padres, sino porque tú tienes algo que el resto no tiene, y eso es una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable... haz salvado a la aldea dos veces en un día aún cuando tu corazón está hecho pedazos, lo has hecho y nos has salvado a todo... inspiras a los hombres y mujeres que hay alrededor tuyo, y despiertas respeto en tus subordinados y en tus superiores... me siento tan orgulloso del hombre que eres y en el que te estás forjando que a veces me gustaría que tú fueras mi hijo y no el complicado capullo que me han dejado —dice bromeando y Yuuri ríe bajito sorbiendo de su nariz—. Ahora, ve a casa, llora lo que tengas que llorar y preséntate cuando te sientas mejor en ANBU, tus hombres se sentirán felices de que les dediques algunas palabras de aliento.

—¡Sí, señor! —inquiere haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

Yuuri está a punto de salir pero se detiene y se gira hacia Yakov.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sí... hay algo que quisiera comentar con usted...

Y Yakov pone especial atención en las palabras de su alumno. Yakov Felstman era conocido por tener una técnica pulcra, brutal y efectiva al momento de atacar. Él al igual que su hijo Viktor Nikiforov eran poseedores del kekkei genkai de hielo y nieve lográndolos manejar siempre y cuando hubiese suficiente humedad o agua en las inmediaciones. Aunque la diferencia entre Yakov y Viktor radicaba que el kekkei genkai en Yakov era mucho más fuerte y entrenado a una constante minucia, a Viktor le faltaba experiencia y entrenamiento constante.

Yakov era la tercera generación de la familia Felstman en Konoha, una familia originaria del País de la Nieve, donde el uso del agua era natural entre sus pobladores debido a que dicha condición climatológica era constante en la zona, así como los lugareños de la Aldea de la Arena podían manejar la tierra y los de Konoha podían manejar el viento.

Por motivos de guerra civil del mismo país los Felstman se vieron obligados a moverse de su país de origen hasta el único lugar donde les dio acogida debido a su particular kekkei genkai: Konoha. Al pequeño clan Felstman no le importó brindar su fuerza a una aldea que cuidaba a su gente y que además les estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de un hogar. Por tal motivo Fedeyka Felstman, el hijo de Gor Felstman –el líder del clan que decidió su mudanza—, trabajó duro como shinobi para hacerse un lugar dentro de la aldea excluyendo el hecho de que era foráneo hasta el punto de volverse Hokage, después su hijo Yakov hizo ver que los extranjeros podían proteger con el mismo fervor a la aldea como cualquier otro nativo de generaciones antiquísimas, y ahora su hijo Viktor demostraba lo mismo ya como un nativo total de la aldea.

A pesar de que Viktor era hijo legítimo de Yakov Felstman, no llevaba el apellido del clan pues su esposa, María Nikiforova, pertenecía a un clan mayor y Viktor al ser el único hijo descendiente varón de la rama principal de aquel clan se convertiría en líder una vez llegara el momento. Para el caso, María había muerto y los abuelos daban por caso perdido a su nieto que pocas luces le veían de querer hacer descendencia pues su vida era en el campo de guerra y en las filas de la milicia de Konoha. El líder del clan o futuro líder no podía exponerse al peligro sin haber dejado descendencia y a Viktor sencillamente no le interesaba eso. Yakov lo respetaba y confiaba plenamente en las decisiones que su hijo tomará pues no sólo confiaba en la educación que él le había brindado sino que era el orgullo de hombre y de shinobi, y de eso Viktor sabía un montón.

Quizás por tales motivos es que Viktor admiraba a su padre, por saber hasta dónde medir su influencia en las personas pero al mismo tiempo ser un soporte, y alguien lo suficiente confiable como para que la gente llegara a pedir consejo a él, así como Yuuri en esos momentos en que le comentaba sobre la aparente pérdida de su kekkei genkai.

El hokage observa pensativo por la ventana, sus vastos conocimientos sobre las líneas de sucesión o kekkei genkai no le es suficiente, pues jamás había escuchado que alguien lo perdiera. Había casos donde el kekkei genkai iba perdiendo fuerza de tanto uso pero en edades avanzadas o en enfermedades degenerativas, pero Yuuri era joven y estaba sano según los exámenes del médico.

—Tu madre jamás mencionó algo similar —comenta Yakov seriamente—. Podríamos aprovechar que Kanojo-san sigue en la ladea y preguntar al respecto... —propone Yakov y a Yuuri no le parece tan descabellada la idea, sin embargo Kanojo le sigue pareciendo una persona con la que sabe no congenia en nada salvo en que una porción de su sangre es compatible con la de él. Yuuri sale de sus ensoñaciones cuando ve que Yakov desliza una hoja de papel doblada hacia él de forma discreta y Yuuri la toma.

—Sí, señor, entonces averiguaré con él si sabe sobre algo similar, o si es "natural" o tiene que ver con... lo de mi madre —inquiere en voz baja guardando aquella nota.

.

Siente la nota contra su pecho, la punta de la hoja la raspa pero no hace un solo amago por leer lo que dice la nota, pues si el hokage ha sido tan cauteloso en entregarla, es porque se siente vigilado, si es el caso probablemente él también está siendo vigilado. Más adelante ve a Sara y a Mikado sin sus correspondientes máscaras ANBU o su armamento, pero llevan el uniforme, se acerca lentamente a ellos con una sonrisa suave, aprovechará para agradecerles y felicitarlos, agita su mano tímidamente llamando su atención.

—Chicos, pensé que estarían ya en sus ca- —habla pero es interrumpido por los brazos de Sara que lo estrechan suavemente, alejándolo por los hombros.

—Lamento mucho la pérdida de sus padres, Capitán Katsuki —dice ella mirándolo a los ojos y Yuuri de algún modo siente ese abrazo que le envuelve el corazón, lo mismo pasa cuando Mikado le deja una mano sobre la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

Sus hombres son increíbles. Lo estaban esperando para darle los respetos de forma adecuada, y contaron que JJ se tuvo que retirar pero después iría con él para presentar su pésame, y que Giacometti se había desvanecido. Yuuri agradece y enseguida los despide a descansar. Cuando alza la mirada encuentra al final de la calle a Viktor que le mira en un gesto que se debate entre sorpresa, incredulidad y alivio, lo puede ver reflejado en esos ojos zafiro y Yuuri no está más tranquilo que él.

El tiempo deja de pasar entre los hilos del destino y se empiezan a tejer un nuevo manto que se cierne sobre ellos, Yuuri se queda en su lugar observando ahora como Viktor camina hacia él, pero el bastardo parece querer ignorarle. No obstante apenas lo tiene en su rango de ataque Yuuri extiende la mano para halar de la cuerda, tensarla y enredarla.

Al día siguiente la cotilla será sobre el hijo del hokage besándose con otro shinobi, pero en ese momento nada importa, sólo ellos y sarcir la ansiedad que el uno despierta en el otro. Sus alientos se complican cuando se olvidan de respirar dentro del beso que se cerró hasta lo absurdo y no saber distinguir que lengua es de que boca y a donde pertenecen los labios. Se miran a los ojos y JJ se ha quedado frío a unos metros de ellos, así como Giacometti que suspira entre feliz y aliviado.

Yuuri retira algunos cabellos platinados del rostro ajeno, y sonríe al acariciar el largo cabello, para después besarlo con cuidado dejándolo ir. Viktor le acaricía el mentón concentrado en la respiración de Yuuri, el color rosado de las mejillas de Yuuri, la piel mancillada pero tibia de Yuuri, y todo eso que hace a Yuuri ser Yuuri.

—¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? —es la primera vez que Viktor lo ofrece pues siempre ha sido Viktor el que se cuela a la casa de Yuuri como el acosador obseso que es y a Yuuri se le inflama algo dentro y afirma.

Viktor le ofrece la mano a Yuuri, es un acto un poco osado pero la vida es para vivirla osadamente y estrecha fuerte esa mano para empezar a andar. A esa hora ninguno de los dos son shinobis que arriesguen sus vidas en pro de la misma gente que les mira con desdén, a esa hora donde la noche está en su apogeo son solo dos hombres que han encontrado el amor en un lugar distinto al del resto.

.

Viktor, a diferencia de Yuuri, si vive en una casa. Es una de las propiedades que la familia Nikiforov tiene, sin embargo, esa en especial era de su madre, y él vive en ella desde hace casi tres años cuando su padre se casó por segunda vez con Lilia, una increíble kunoichi que de hecho fue maestra de Viktor y a quien le tiene respeto y cariño por igual, al mismo tiempo que un increíble miedo. Nadie quiere hacer enojar a una kunoichi sobre todo a una de konoha, las kunoichis de la aldea son conocidas a nivel mundial por ser mujeres de un carácter voluble y una fuerza mayor a la de cualquier otro shinobi, es mejor irse con cuidado. Sin embargo, ese respeto y cariño de Viktor hacia Lilia y viceversa no llegó a convertirse en algo más que solo sentimientos que un alumno tiene hacia su maestro; jamás la pudo ver como su familiar por eso evitó los momentos incómodos y salió de casa para que su padre pudiera rehacer su vida. Se lo merecía, Yakov había trabajado duro, sacrificando muchas cosas en el camino para volverse en esa versión que todos amaban y admiraban.

En todo caso, la casa que en vida perteneció a María Nikiforva era de tres habitaciones: las tres en la parte superior junto con una salita común, abajo, un recibidor, una sala común, una salita de té, un comedor, cocina, baño en la planta superior y en la inferior, así como un jardín en el medio de la construcción con un bonito árbol de frutos que por esas fechas había perdido todo su esplendor al haber dejado ir sus hojas. La propiedad estaba bardeada por maderas que Viktor había dejado a medio pintar porque cuando no trabajaba en alguna misión se encontraba cosando a Yuuri o pasándola con Yuuri. Ahora sentía un poco de vergüenza explicar aquello al propio Yuuri cuando éste cuestionó el porqué la mitad de la barda era blanca y la otra mitad no.

—Está un poco desordenado —anuncia Viktor abriendo la puerta corrediza que chilla pues le falta un poco de mantenimiento pero mantiene todas las piezas originales y el papel de arroz de la ven.

—No importa —responde Yuuri que emocionado entra anuncándose—. Con permiso.

—Adelante —permite Viktor mirando a Yuuri quitarse las sandalias ninjas. Viktor hace lo mismo, y ambos se adentran, Viktor encendiendo las luces. Yuuri va detrás de Viktor mientras observa todo con ojo crítico. Huele a Viktor, y es delicioso. En efecto está un poco desordenado pero así está bien porque es así como es un hogar.

Pasando el recibidor hay dos puertas a sus costados y un largo pasillo con varios paneles corredizos de papel de arroz que es un poco más grueso de lo normal. Yuuri supone que si se recorren esas puertas podrá ver el jardín, porque aunque no es visible lo siente, la casa se siente llena de vida y sonríe tanto como le es posible en ese momento que se siente desecho.

—¿Quieres descansar? ¿O prefieres comer algo de una vez? —cuestiona Viktor mientras se ha empezado a quitar el equipo ninja, dejando su cangurera con scrolls y kunais en una mesita que está en el recibidor, y después las muñequeras que usa con sellos de invocación de shurikens. No usa el uniforme shinobi pero aún así llevaba sobre él siempre un par de armas.

—Oh... pues, me gustaría descansar —es sincero Yuuri, en todo el camino han hablado sobre la bestia que ha teletransportado Yuuri, o sobre la barrera del trébol, sólo han caminado cogidos de la mano soltando un comentario aquí y allá sobre cualquier banalidad, están demasiados cansados como para sumergir su tiempo libre en hablar sobre aquello que les robó el aliento.

—Entonces, puedes usar mi cuarto es el único que tiene un futón, de momento empezaré a hacer algo de cenar —informa Viktor—. Te lo llevaré más tarde... —indica y mira hacia el pasillo—. Al final del pasillo están las escaleras, mi habitación es la segunda puerta —inquiere el albino con tranquilidad antes de perderse en la primer puerta que está a su derecha. Y Yuuri siente el ambiente familiar a pesar de que es la primera vez que está ahí.

Se adentra y conforme camina siente sus pies pesados, forrados de plomo y metal. Sube las escaleras casi arrastrándose y no es consciente de que tan cansado cuando abre la puerta, y no observa nada más que el futón de Viktor, se tira sobre él. Seguramente en cualquier otro momento se hubiese debatido entre siquiera entrar al cuarto de Viktor o no, pero ahora es especial todo y necesita un pequeño tiempo fuera. Ni siquiera se pregunta si ahí también vive el hokage, pero él ha estado varias veces en la mansión del hokage y probablemente Yakov-sama ni siquiera visite a Viktor en ese pequeño lugar, que a pesar de ser grande para una sola persona, es una pocilga comparada con la gran residencia del líder. En eso piensa mientras cierra los ojos hasta perderse en la somnolencia que se convierte en un sueño espeso y largo.

Rodeado del calor que noche a noche cubre a Viktor y ahora lo cubre a él. Con el olor de Viktor impregnándose en su ropa y la fragancia revoloteándole en la nariz. Restriega su rostro contra la almohada y ahora ésta, a pesar que es cómoda, es un poco más dura que antes. Cuando abre los ojos aún adormilado en el sopor latiéndole detrás de los párpados, ya no está solo, y Viktor le acompaña.

Lo está abrazando por la cintura, quiere saltar y gritar ofendido por el _atrevimiento _pero no tiene fuerzas. Siente un suave aroma a estofado de pollo, recuerda vagamente que Viktor prometió hacer de comer, pero no le interesa realmente comer en esos momentos si mejor puede seguir disfrutando de esa cercanía entre ambos. Su mano se extiende sobre el cuerpo del mayor, siente la piel, la dureza de los músculos trabajados, el aroma que desprende el hedor de los dos, ninguno se ha bañado pero están cansados, y ambos son hombres y no les preocupa dar una buena impresión el uno con el otro, Katsuki cierra nuevamente los ojos.

Viktor abre los suyos apenas Yuuri los cierra, sin moverse para no ser descubierto, sigue con su respiración regular y tranquila, pero por dentro la sangre le está hirviendo y está furioso.

Maldice a la aldea y la vida que les tocó vivir.

Aunque es capaz de salir de la cama, empezar a comer sin que el estomago se le revuelva y entrenar con mayor fluidez se da cuenta con los días que su poder, su kekkei genkai está atrofiado. No puede utilizarlo. No es un problema de chakra, no es un problema de energía. Puede manipular la seda, puede usar jutsus de agua, de tierra y fuego como siempre lo ha hecho. Sus reflejos siguen siendo los mismos, le ha pedido a Viktor que entrené con él taijutsu y las veces que acaba derrotado es por un movimiento mal calculado, pero la estadística los mantiene muy cerca el uno del otro. Preocupado al tercer día sin mejora decidió ir al hospital donde al hacerle pruebas no descubrieron absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. Todo está igual, y sigue de la misma manera hasta dos semanas después de los ataques donde no ha visto más que avistamientos que no llegan a ser ataques.

Cuando los ANBU tratan de perseguirlos las bestias solo desaparecen en algo muy parecido a un jutsu de tierra, como topos que se sumergen en la tierra cerrándola detrás de ellos sin oportunidad a ser rastreados. Son alrededor de cinco bestias y a diferencia de las tres que han logrado matar, estas según los reportes, son más pequeñas. Yakov sospecha que las dos bestias que atacaron hace dos semanas eran los padres o gestantes de esas bestias, en todo caso, deben cazarlas antes de que encuentren la manera de reproducirse. Después podrían averiguar cuál es su procedencia.

Por otro lado, en esas dos semanas Yuuri no ha regresado a la división ANBU pues ha estado ocupado. El Hokage, quien sabe todo acerca de esa ausencia de poder, le ha pedido que regrese cuando se sienta seguro, y a Yuuri le interesa, demasiado, averiguar qué ha ocurrido con su kekkei genkai. Mientras que Sakurakouji Kanojo ha hecho una petición especial para estudiar los alrededores de la aldea e investigar los puntos de los avistamientos de las bestias, un grupo de ANBUs lo acompañan en todo momento para actuar en caso de que algo ocurra, tiene programada su retirada el viernes de esa semana y un grupo de shinobis del país de los Vegetales liderado por Mari Katsuki va en camino hacia Konoha para escoltar al líder del clan Sakurakouji.

—Yuuri-sensei —habla Mila a lado de éste que se ha quedado con la mirada fija en el libro de botánica que ha sacado él para estudiar mientras Mila hace lo mismo.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que ya terminé... —informa ella ofreciéndole un pergamino, Yuuri lo toma entre sus manos y lo lee cuidadosamente.

Asiente cada tanto y sus labios se curvan ligeramente. El modo en que Mila se expresa por escrito ha mejorado desde que comenzaron con sus estudios adicionales en teoría ninja, tanto ninjutsus médicos como historia del mundo ninja, también la ha hecho leer sobre los jutsus, que quizás no logrará aprender pues en el mundo existía cientos de ellos, pero es importante que los conozca para de esa forma saber cómo enfrentarlos en caso de que algo malo ocurra. Mila es una niña bastante aplicada, no es tan fuerte como Yuri, el otro discípulo de Viktor, pero es poseedora de otro tipo de fortaleza, recuerda las palabras del Hokage y acaba por sonreír.

—Bien hecho —la menor que se ha mantenido pensativa no puede evitar de sonrojarse emocionada. Admira a Viktor, ¿quién no lo ama?, pero Yuuri es un shinobi ejemplar, es dedicado y trabajador, tiene apenas 17 años y es el líder de la división ANBU, capitán de su propio escuadrón y uno de los hombres mejor valorados dentro de la aldea, sin contar que en dos ocasiones salvó a todos. Sus habilidades eran extraordinarias, era fuerte y su personalidad era humilde—. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¡Sí! —responde la pelirroka mientras empieza a guardar los libros y corre a dejar otros a las estanterías. Yuuri con paciencia recoge sus propias anotaciones y mira a Mila, después a su abuelo al otro lado de la sala que habla con Cao Bin. Enarca la ceja pero decide ignorarlo cuando ve a Mila acercarse— . ¿Mañana a las cinco, verdad?

—Si no tienes misión, sí, a las cinco estaré en la zona médica para hacer meditación.

—¡También debo enseñarle cómo me está quedando el manto! —dice la chica parada a lado de Yuuri que afirma. Ambos emprenden la retirada de la biblioteca de Konoha, cuando vuelve la mirada para corroborar que no ha quedado nada en la mesa que ocuparan durante las tres últimas horas, se da cuenta que ni Cao Bin ni su abuelo están ya.

Con 17 años no siente que tenga mucho que enseñarle a Mila, pero ella luce feliz de poder estar aprendiendo un par de trucos, que a su parecer, le está enseñando. Podría aprender más con Viktor pero el albino tiene métodos un poco menos ortodoxos. Mila también entrena con Viktor pero con él entrena el trabajo en equipo y la colaboración, de la trieja que es, sólo han quedado Yuri y Mila, ambos chicos son talentosos y sobre todo son esmerados. Sin embargo no se esperaba que al salir de la biblioteca un Yuri, furioso, se apareciera delante de ellos señalándolos.

—¡Tú! ¡Shinobi de quinta! —le grita el rubio a Yuuri y éste suspira. Jamás han logrado hacer clic, aunque Viktor dice que en realidad sólo es su forma de ocultar la enorme admiración que siente.

"Preferiría que me demostrara esa "admiración" de otra manera... pero no así", rezongó un día Yuuri. Y ahora lo vuelve a pensar rascándose la mejilla.

—Hola, Yuri.

—¡Te estaba buscando! —grita otra vez Yuri.

—¿A mí?

—¡No seas grosero! —dice irritada Mila dándole cara y después dejando su mano en la cintura—. ¿No será que nos estabas espiando y por eso supiste dónde nos encontraríamos? Ah Yuri, eres tan obvio...

—¡Cállate bruja!

—¿Bruja? —Mila enarca la ceja para tirarse sobre Yuri y someterlo en una llave a la que a Yuri le causa problema para salir.

—Yuri, Mila —habla Viktor detrás de ambos y los dos chiquillos dejan de rodar por el piso Yuuri sonríe a Viktor haciendo una leve reverencia—. Hola, Katsuki.

—Nikiforov-san —dice en respuesta el moreno acomodándose los lentes de lectura que no se ha quitado.

La pelirroja y el rubio se incorporan limpiando sus ropas.

—Estabamos buscando a Mila, pero también a ti, Phichit-kun nos ha dicho que te podíamos encontrar aquí —en realidad había sido Otabek que estaba con Phichit, pero VIktor había dedicico que Otabek no existía, era solo un inventó de su imaginación y le funcionaba de maravilla para poder vivir en paz.

A veces podía ser increíblemente infantil.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —pregunta Yuuri alternando su mirada entre el niño y su maestro.

—¡Quiero que me enseñes hacer la lanza bicéfala con la bruja!

—¿Qué? —Yuuri mira a Viktor que alza los hombros y al bajar la mirada, Mila y Yuri están en escuadra en una perfecta reverencia de suplica. Yuuri retrocede contrariado.

—Por favor, sensei.

—No me hagas patearte el trasero, Katsuki.

Yuuri aprieta el morral que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Les traté de explicar que es imposible —murmura Viktor—. Pero ellos insisten en venir a pedirte eso.

—La lanza bicéfala sólo puede funcionar si uno de los usuarios tiene un kekkei genkai hyoton —dice Yuuri—. Y ninguno de los dos es del clan Yuki Felstman como para poseerlo, ¿cierto? —ladea el rostro.

—¡Buscaremos la forma! —dicen al unisolo aún haciendo la reverencia.

—Sí... pero no es como si puedan sustituir el hielo con... algún otro elemento...

Mila y Yuri se miran entre sí, y después miran un poco ansiosos a su maestro que rasca su nuca.

—Bueno... hay algo que debes de ver... —susurra Viktor desviando la mirada.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	11. Fermentación

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Fermentación**

.

.

Yuuri es guiado por Viktor, Mila y Yuri en silencio, los niños parecen inquietos codeándose entre ellos. Yuuri de alguna forma se siente tranquilo de ver que a pesar de la muerte de Georgi el equipo trata de seguir adelante. Aunque le es imposible no tener cierto sentimiento que lo sosiega pensando que delante de él hace falta otra persona. Puede ver claramente a Georgi juguetear con sus manos poniendo atención a Yuri que siempre ha sido el que tiene la voz de mando entre los chicos de su edad. Viktor a su lado también los observa fijamente y seguramente piensan en lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos lo menciona, al menos no ahora, pero lo confirman cuando intercambian miradas.

Yuuri baja la mirada y Viktor roza su mano para hacerlo sonreír otra vez, y lo logra. El corazón se le llena de mariposas y abejas que zumban y aguijonean inflamando más. No sabe con certeza que es esa euforia que ambos comparten pero les gusta. La rabia, el enojo y el desagrado de años fermentaron y ahora es nada más ni nada menos que la forma más pura de afecto. De las últimas dos semanas que ha pasado desde los últimos grandes acontecimientos han estado rodando de una casa a la otra, a veces duermen en el futón que huele a flores de Yuuri, otras veces en el futón fresco de Viktor, es un ir y venir, se han abstenido de hacer que sus cuerpos se encuentren no por falta de ganas sino porque ha habido trabajo a morir y no se ha dado la ocasión, antes de que los besos y las caricias, las mordidas y los suspiros puedan llegar más allá, Viktor o Yuuri acaban rendidos, roncando sobre el cuerpo del otro. Está bien así, porque han encontrado que el sexo solo es una parte de eso que conforman ahora y que con timidez pueden llamar "relación".

Un escalofrío le recorre la médula espinal a Viktor que gira su mirada, de reojo ve al equipo táctico ANBU seguramente vigilan a Yuuri, pero no puede ser para algo malo, sólo siguen preocupados y los entiende. Hay cosas que se cuecen en las sombras del gran árbol que es Konoha y Viktor desearía ser menos observador para no darse cuenta. Algo grande está por pasar pero no sabe el qué es. Su relación con Yakov siempre ha sido buena, mejor que la de muchos con sus padres, cabe destacar, sin embargo hay cosas que en su función de Hokage el hombre no está dispuesto a declarar y compartir con su hijo. Así que al albino solo le queda en silencio aceptar el presente que se va desarrollando. Ahora es él el que siente la mano de Yuuri que lo acaricia y lo relaja en automático.

Yakov se encuentra sentado en la cabecera de aquella mesa. A su lado Cao Bin, y otros cinco shinobis que conforman el consejo. La situación con las bestias a diezmado un poco el espíritu entre sus hombres pero se mantienen fuerte.

—¿Y el capitán ANBU? —pregunta Cao mirando a los presentes—. Debería estar aquí.

—Yuuri-kun sigue de permiso —comenta Celestino que acomoda su cabello rizado detrás de su oreja, a veces piensa en cortarlo pero le quitaría parte de la imagen que ha tardado en construir todos esos años.

—Un shinobi no tiene tiempo para tener permisos ni lamentarse —arremete Cao nuevamente.

—Yuuri ha perdido a sus dos padres a la vez además de que su cuerpo se encuentra débil, no lo exento de responsabilidades pero sí le he concedido estos días para que esté perfectamente recuperado, una vez que logré su entera recuperación volverá a su cargo —comenta Yakov.

—De momento, Sara precederá esta reunión, es quien ha estado a cargo de las averiguaciones con respecto a las bestias —Yakov señala hacia una esquina de la sala oscurecida por la falta de luz, y de entre las sombras emerge una máscara de carnero que se acerca, tiene rasgos marcados en rojo y el traje ANBU luciendo con orgullo sobre un cuerpo femenino.

La aludida hace una reverencia ante el honorable consejo.

—Ella se encargara de decirle los por menores al capitán una esté incorporado en su cargo —dice Min-So Park, la asesora y asistente del Hokage.

—De hecho, hay algo que quiero discutir el día de hoy y tiene que ver con Katsuki Yuuri y la comitiva que viene de Vegetales —intervino Yakov ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. LA ANBU se quedó de pie en silencio, dio un paso hacia las sombras pues su momento de actuar aún no iniciaba. Cao Bin no pudo dejar de notar la facilidad con que la kunoichi se camuflaba en el ambiente y realmente parecía que no había nadie más. Sara Crispino, era subordinada de Yuuri, y tres años mayor que el chico. Si así era la subordinada, Katsuki Yuuri debía ser alguien talentoso aunque no resaltara.

Los cuatro se encuentran en uno de los campos de entrenamiento que encontraron disponibles. Yuuri está parado con sus manos en la cintura debajo de la sombra de uno de los enormes árboles que rodea el claro donde se suele entrenar. Yuri y Mila están en extremos opuestos mirándose fijamente. Viktor a su lado también observa a sus discípulos que parecen concentrarse.

—Los encontré una noche haciendo esto... así que decidí echarles una mano porque aunque se los prohibiera iban a seguir intentándolo —murmura Viktor a lado de Yuuri.

—Haciendo qué...

Viktor señala con la barbilla hacia los niños que parecen contar: Uno, dos, tres...

Y empiezan hacer los sellos con sus manos para iniciar una técnica especial, no son muy rápidos, sino el promedio a la edad, y Yuuri reconoce los sellos en la mano de cada uno y se prepara por si algo se sale de control. Enseguida nota algo similar a una bola de fuego fue hecha por Mila y una bola de electricidad que parece desparramarse y no tener forma es hecha por Yuuri.

Mila sostiene la esfera amorfa primero con su mano derecha pero enseguida lo intenta con sus dos manos, acaba por soltarla para que desaparezca antes de tocar el suelo, jadeando con sus manos emitiendo humo por la presencia del fuego. Ha sido un desastre. Y Yuri termina por chillar para deshacer el jutsu pues la electricidad le ha quemado las manos, otra vez, y Mila como Yuri sienten sus mejillas arder.

Viktor mira a Yuuri y Yuuri con los labios entreabiertos parpadea, sorprendido. Ciertamente, cualquiera sólo vería un fracaso total en el patético intento de técnica pero Yuuri, Yuuri veía lo que no era evidente: Horas de trabajo duro y documentación basada en un estudio constante. Un trabajo meticuloso que fue llevado al fracaso.

¿Esos niños habían logrado hacer todo eso?

—Después de escuchar sobre la Lanza bicéfala se acercaron con mi padre y él les explicó cómo funcionaba: Daño interno y externo al mismo tiempo, no da la oportunidad a regeneración de ningún tipo —comenta Viktor—. Ellos dedujeron el resto. Sólo los he ayudado a como coordinar y medir la misma cantidad de chakra en cada ataque aunque... no está terminado.

—Entonces sustituyeron el hielo con electricidad —dice Yuuri.

Viktor afirma—. Yuri y Mila descubrieron que el hielo que utilizo para la lanza de Dios tiene una pequeña fracción de chakra del tipo eléctrico para que pueda introducirse al cuerpo mediante estas heridas microscópicas... a Yuri se le ocurrió sólo... intentar que todo fuera electricidad.

—¿Entonces no sería más fuerte combinarlo con agua? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Fue lo mismo que pensé, pero colocar agua en un ataque eléctrico es como dejar caer una bombilla encendida a un balde de agua... sería solo un gran shock eléctrico.

Yuuri afirmó pensando.

Mila y Yuri observaban en silencio a los dos adultos discutir, mientras Mila trata de sanar sus manos y después las manos de Yuri.

—¿Qué crees que estén diciendo?

—No lo sé... —responde él—. Pero no me daré por vencido.

Mila admira esa parte de Yuri y no deja de pensar que está rodeado de hombres maravillosos.

Yuuri se toca el mentón igual que Viktor hace en algunas veces.

—Vale, puede funcionar electricidad y fuego, pero será complicado el control de chakra... veamos cómo funciona —Yuuri mueve el cuello—. Vamos a intentarlo tú y yo, no podemos enseñarles algo que no sabemos cómo funciona.

Viktor sonríe y afirma. Yuuri es el que camina hacia donde los chicos.

—Vayan de aquel lado —ordena Yuuri alejándolos lo más que puede porque el fuego y la electricidad nunca han sido buena combinación pero quieren ver qué resulta, le carcome la curiosidad. Toma aire y se fija que Viktor también se está preparando hasta que quedan en posición. Hacen un par de sellos con la mano de forma rápida, Mila y Yuri tratan de imitar pero apenas están iniciando cuando Yuuri y Viktor ya terminaron y concentran el chakra en sus respectivas manos derechas. La flama que se forma en la mano de Yuuri es roja, intensa, nace pequeña como la risa de un bebé para volverse grande y brillante, poderosa, se extiende sobre la palma hasta formarse la lanza que aprieta el moreno como si estuviera hecha de algún material tangible. Su mano izquierda la utiliza para apuntar hacia el frente, Viktor por su parte debe suprimir lo que naturalmente sería una lanza de hielo y hace la transformación de una bola de electricidad, está se extiende irritada y violenta y Viktor frunce el ceño porque es demasiado pero aún así forja sobre esa electricidad salvaje la forma de una lanza. No es estética ni elegante como la que puede formar con hielo, pero se siente bien, se siente poderosa.

Controlar la electricidad es doloroso pero también un acto de fortaleza que aferra a la palma de su mano antes de alcanzar su forma final. Alargada, delgada con una punta que chisporrea intensamente.

Yuuri y Viktor comparten sólo una mirada antes de que empiecen a correr el uno contra el otro para encontrarse y justo a mitad del camino clavar en el mismo lugar las puntas de sus respectivas lanzas pero ambos son disparados hacia atrás, Viktor golpea contra el tronco de un árbol que lo tumba dejándolo aturdido y sin aire y Yuuri acaba en las ramas de otro, enredado con varios arañazos.

—¡Sensei!/Katsuki —gimen los niños corriendo a ver a sus maestros.

Una nube de tierra se alza y Mila sube hasta donde Yuuri ha quedado enredado y no puede evitar reír mientras que se da cuenta que sus lentes no están en su rostro, deben estar por ahí destrozados.

Viktor también ríe.

Ambos han sido irresponsables.

—¿Viktor está bien? —pregunta Yuuri mientras es ayudado por Mila para bajar del árbol.

—¡Yuuri! —llama Viktor y Yuuri en consecuencia sonríe. Ve la silueta del otro agitar su mano entre la bruma.

Los cuatro se reúnen, y cuando la nube de tierra baja, se dispersa son conscientes del gran hoyo que ha quedado en el sitio de impacto. Bastante profundo y con irregularidades.

Mila empieza a curar las heridas menores de sus maestros con su débil jutsu médico, está asustada y no entiende porque se ríen esos dos.

—Fue igual cuando descubrimos la lanza bicéfala —cuenta Yuuri.

—Tuvimos una de nuestras peleas y nos atacamos... fuego contra hielo, y al final... acabamos con el hueso roto una semana... —ríe Viktor y chocan sus cabezas mientras Viktor abraza a Yuuri y ambos lucen felices, los niños no entienden qué pasa sólo se miran entre sí y suspiran.

Lo primero que deben de hacer es que los chicos aprendan a controlar el elemento, después será dale forma y enfocar el ataque, no será algo que puedan hacer de un día para otro, quizás ni siquiera en dos meses logren hacerlo, ni en cuatro, ni cinco. Serán años de práctica. Yuuri y Viktor han tardado alrededor de dos años o tres años en terminar dicha técnica y aún así el desgaste de energía es tremendo, es un jutsu que en teoría está incompleto.

Viktor es mejor que Yuuri en la concentración de elemento, Yuuri sólo ha dejado fluir su elemento y a partir de ahí lo controla. Están justo hablando cuando aparece Otabek en compañía de otro chuunin.

Yuuri y Viktor dejan de hacer lo que hacen y se acercan a quienes recién llegan. Al parecer el hokage los busca. Prometen a los gennin continuar otro día, y se retiran los cuatro mayores.

—¡Mari-neesan! —dice Yuuri emocionado de ver a su hermana que con su traje shinobi de los Vegetales está en medio de la oficina del hokage.

—Yuuri —saluda la mujer esbozando apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

Es robusta, como su madre, y luce fuerte. El traje ninja de aquel país es bastante similar al de Konoha con la única diferencia que usan una especie de faldón encima del pantalón, es un tono morado y su chaleco táctico es de un tono de morado más oscuro casi negro. Hay otros cuatro shinobis más que usan el mismo uniforme y la banda de vegetales que los distinguen como ninjas de aquel país. Katsuki Mari despeina a su hermano como saludo apenas lo tiene cerca y después mira al hokage que aclara su garganta.

—Yuuri, Viktor —se gira el chico con ambas manos contra sus costados bien firme. Viktor hace lo mismo sin poder dejar de espiar de reojo a Mari. El abuelo de Yuuri y Cao Bin también está ahí, Otabek no se ha marchado—. Katsuki Mari ha traído información acerca de las bestias, al parecer, los ataques no son aislados solo a Konoha sino a diferentes aldeas desde los Vegetales hasta Konoha y de Konoha a la Arena.

—Inclusive más allá de los Vegetales, los Vegetales solo ha estado al paso y han centrado su ataque en esa zona por un motivo en particular... —interviene Mari mientras que saca de su cangurera lo que parece ser un fruto que apenas cabe en su mano, lo deja sobre el escritorio del hokage. Los presentes de Konoha desconocen lo que ven pero Yuuri enseguida lo entiende.

—Oshiruku —murmura el moreno.

El Hokage serio afirma mirando a Yuuri y después a Mari que se intercambian miradas silenciosas.

—La familia Sakurakouji durante décadas hemos cultivados las llamadas "Flores de chakra", que sirven para muchas de las medicinas que hasta hoy día se utilizan para tratar padecimientos que tienen que ver con chakra —explicó el abuelo de Yuuri—. Por nuestro kekkei genkai, el clan Sakurakouji es el único capaz de plantar y cultivar esta extraordinaria planta, inclusive ha sido el emblema de nosotros desde la formación del mismo clan.

—Esta es la última flor de chakra que queda probablemente en el mundo.

Yuuri alzó la mirada confundido.

—El clan Sakurakouji ha quedado diezmado por completo —dijo el Hokage seriamente—. Al igual que más de una tercera parte del país de los Vegetales, estas bestias devoraron todas el cultivo y a sus agricultores...

Yuuri no tenía ningún tipo de lazo con esa familia salvo con la sangre, aunque si le sorprendía la información, era impactante y lógica considerando que el País de los Vegetales no tenía un desarrollo militar tan adelantado como lo tenía Konoha o la Aldea de la Arena o la Aldea del Trueno. Era, más bien, un país pequeño con un pequeño grupo militar. Yuuri se peinó hacia atrás sorprendido y después miró a Kanojo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —pregunta Yuuri ligeramente ofendido a su abuelo—. ¿Y no dijiste nada?

—El ataque fue hace una semana, Yuuri —interviene nuevamente Mari para calmar a su hermano que parece tirarse sobre la yugular de su abuelo..

El menor entiende ahora porque la actitud seria de Mari y porque se ha adelantado el viaje, apenas es martes y el retorno de su abuelo estaba supuesto para el viernes, entonces Viktor chasquea la lengua llamando la atención de todos.

—Tiene sentido —dice Viktor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos fijos en un lugar inexacto de la lejanía, cuando hace sus conjeturas suele perderse un poco o al menos en apariencia pues está al pendiente de todo alrededor—. Una bestia que se alimenta de chakra y esencia humana... ¿Qué mejor alimento que las flores de seda y chakra de los Sakurakouji del País de los Vegetales? Es el alimento perfecto, en ese caso... ¿No enviaron también para la Arena a una familia del clan secundario de los Sakurakouji?

Yuuri y Mari se miran, la tía Saeko estaba en la aldea oculta de la Arena también.

—Probablemente las bestias solo están respondiendo a su necesidad primaria de conseguir alimento... yendo a las aldeas donde hay gran concentración de chakra... —prosigue Viktor.

Yuuri abre mucho los ojos para clavar su mirada en su abuelo que incluso en ese instante parecía relajado.

—¿Es por eso que te urgía tener la flor de mi madre? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Así es —responde con simpleza Kanojo—. Tenía mis sospechas y no planeaba exponer al clan pero... por lo visto las bestias han atacado antes de lo que pude prever.

—Entonces los avistamientos solo es la forma en que ellos estudian el terreno para ver por donde atacar, pues probablemente han descubierto que aquí también hay un campo de dichas flores —murmura Viktor y después ve al hokage que luce serio.

—Han acabado con los plantíos del país de los Vegetales. Seguramente han sentido un chakra similar al de las flores que se devoraron en los alrededores de Konoha y por eso han empezado a atacar directamente Konoha —murmura Yakov.

—Nuestros desarrolladores han encontrado la manera de erradicar la plaga, pues ante todo, ellos son una plaga —comenta Mari—. Pero necesitamos de Yuuri, es el único que posee la habilidad para poder desarrollar unas cuantas de estas flores —farfulla.

Yuuri suspira.

—Mi kekkei genkai parece no estar funcionando bien últimamente —murmura como respuesta ganándose la mirada de todos.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —inquiere Viktor y Yakov los hace callar con la mirada.

—En Vegetales creemos que podemos atraerlas, Arena ha aceptado colaborar con nosotros para atraparlas, además así centramos el ataque en un solo lugar, la gente de Vegetales ha sido recibida en los países aliados cercanos, no habrá nada que destruir porque todo está destruido —explica Mari.

—Pero llevarse a Yuuri es exponerlo como carnada —dice Viktor empezando a cabrearse por la tranquilidad con que todos están hablando sobre la vida de Yuuri.

—De igual forma, es una opción bastante viable, una opción aceptable, Viktor —el hokage parece inquebrantable en esa decisión, como si ya hubiese sido tomado la decisión y estén suavizando el anuncio.

—Aunque es estúpido que quiera llevarse a Yuuri a Vegetales siendo que es a él al que quieren —dice Viktor encarando al anciano que ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar—. Sea como sea, no dejaremos que Yuuri se vaya.

Yakov tuerce los labios.

—Por el contrario, Viktor, esto no es algo que tú puedas decidir.

—¿Qué? —el aludido gira su mirada hacia Yakov.

—Antes hemos hablado sobre esto, Kanojo-san y yo, y lo mejor es que Yuuri se vaya, desde el último ataque a la aldea por parte de las bestias, Yuuri ha tenido problemas para usar su kekkei genkai y probablemente la única forma de saber qué pasa es que viaje a Vegetales, Yuuri parecía de acuerdo con ello...

La mirada del jounin se clava como cualquiera de sus agujas en el cuerpo de Yuuri que incómodo desvía su atención a su líder, y después se fijan en Viktor que está a dos segundos de tirarse sobre él.

—En los Vegetales podrán indagar mucho mejor qué es lo que está ocurriendo con el kekkei genkai de Yuuri, descartar algo grave que sea contraproducente en su salud —informa con calma Yakov—. Y además podrán acabar con las bestias...

—Una vez terminemos de cazar a las seis bestias que sabemos que hacen falta y Yuuri recupere su kekkei genkai regresará a Konoha —infiere Kanojo con pasividad.

—El consejo está de acuerdo, y yo también —responde Yakov firme y Viktor traga saliva en seco. Cao afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo será eso?

—No lo sabemos, Viktor —responde sin titubear su padre y Viktor maldice—. El otro motivo por el cual te trajimos aquí no es para que muestres resistencia a las decisiones, Viktor, sino necesitamos un plan de rastreo de las bestias que están en esta zona —comenta el hokage—. Así que necesito que coordines esa parte y escuches la investigación completa que ha traído la capitana Katsuki —dice señalando a Mari.

Viktor aprieta los puños afirma, lo último que quiere es ocuparse, por el contrario quiere quedar libre y tirar a Yuuri por la ventana, o mejor aún, ir a romperle las piernas para esconderlo. Aún tiene esas esposas que compró para casos como el que se presenta.

Yuuri tiene miedo de ver a Viktor, pero aún así lo hace. El albino ya no lo mira, pero aún así luce un poco decepcionado, quiere acercarse pero acepta de buena gana cuando Mari le pide hablar con él. Es su hermana y no la ha visto en tres años desde la última vez que fue a los Vegetales, así que acepta salir con ella de la oficina del hokage, Viktor se queda un momento más pues el hokage le pide que lleve algunas cosas hasta la caseta de vigilancia.

—Ah... —su comunicación desde niños siempre ha sido básica, nada tiene que ver que pasaron la vida separados, su lazo sigue siendo fuerte pero ellos son simples, así que no cuesta mucho trabajo iniciar una conversación—. ¿El abuelo ha sido duro contigo? —pregunta Mari apenas cierran la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

—No se ha acercado a mí para nada desde el funeral de papá y mamá —comenta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la hakama que lleva por ese día. Ya no usa kimonos, sino una especie de hakama menos anchas que las tradicionales y que en la parte del tobillo está atada por vendas negras del mismo color que el pantalón, encima lleva una camisa que es más bien la forma de una yukata que degrada de azul a negro, parece el cielo nocturno, la banda de Konoha brilla enredada en las cintas que sostiene la hakama, en su brazo derecho está enredado como venda la seda para los ataques más feroces.

—Ya veo —responde ella.

—¿Cómo está Tooru-kun?

La mujer observa a Yuuri.

—Bien, está con su papá —responde ella—. ¿Estás seguro de querer irte a Vegetales? No tienes por qué hacerlo —comenta ella una vez salen ambos del edificio, disimuladamente la mujer mira para todos lados—. Inclusive... como tu hermana me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que estás aquí, Yuuri.

—Lo entiendo pero... este es mi hogar, Mari —resuelve sin mucho problema el menor—. No puedo dejar que esto siga ocurriendo, que esas cosas sigan matando a mis amigos... —comenta serio.

—Eres mi hermano, eres un hombre capaz e integro, pero sigues siendo mi hermanito, Yuuri... —ella se detiene y lo mira de frente, ya están de la misma estatura y Mari siente un vuelco en su corazón, a Yuuri le faltan algunos años para alcanzar su estatura final. La mujer nunca ha sido del tipo cariñosa que demostrara su afecto, por eso le sabe un poco extraño a Yuuri el modo en que ella le acaricia el rostro y después lo atrae para abrazarlo—. Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de ti, y también preocupados... por favor, no te hagas matar, Yuuri.

El menor hunde su rostro en el cuello de su hermana. Tampoco es del tipo que guste mucho de las demostraciones de afecto pero bien recibe el gesto y cierra los ojos. Es un abrazo familiar, uno que le construye un poquito aquello que se destruyó.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	12. Abono

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Abono**

.

.

_Hicimos el amor. Hicimos el amor en medio de la tristeza._

— C. Bukowski.

—Aceptaste que se lleven a Yuuri —murmura Viktor en medio de la sala de la casa de Yakov.

Son las siete de la noche con quince, y la tarde transcurrió entre preparativos, pequeñas juntas y pasos apresurados por todos lados, pero en casa de Yakov parece haber silencio y tranquilidad.

Lilia debe estar fuera, en alguna misión o en el hospital recibiendo de Minako los últimos avances de shinobis que han sido lastimados en misión, Viktor no lo sabe, no le interesa si está o no, sólo sabe que está furioso e igual hubiera entrado a la mansión del hokage aunque su esposa estuviera en ella. Yakov se sienta suspirando en su cómodo sillón, empieza a prepararse una pipa, ve a su hijo que está hecho un demonio, plantado firme y con una llama azul ardiéndole en los ojos.

—Sí, acepté que se llevaran a Katsuki-kun, te expliqué por qué —contesta con tranquilidad Yakov.

Viktor patea la mesita donde su padre tiene sus implementos para prepararse la pipa y el anciano alza la mirada hasta su único hijo que mantiene sus puños hechos un nudo de carne y tensión. El eco de la lata donde guarda el tabaco termina por hacer un ruido de eco que se calla después de que deja de rebotar.

—No me importa, no permitiré que mandes a Yuuri a morir —farfulla Viktor en un hilo iracundo de voz.

—Puedes aceptarlo o no, Viktor, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas —insiste Yakov aún sin perder la calma, no quiere hacerlo, porque entiende a su hijo, él mismo tuvo que pasar lo mismo cuando Hiroko fue llamada de vuelta a Vegetales y él hizo el mismo berrinche que Viktor está haciendo, al final ambos fueron felices con sus respectivos caminos, Viktor y Yuuri tienen un romance, y Yakov no va a intervenir en la vida de ambos, pero lo más natural y sano es que tanto Viktor y Yuuri acepten que nada bueno saldrá de forzar las cosas.

—¡Basta! —grita Viktor—. Ni Yuuri ni yo somos tus juguetes, hay más shinobis que pueden hacer el trabajo, hay más gente que puede hacer esto... no planeo entregárselo a na-

—Viktor —el hokage lo mira fijamente—. Basta—ordena firmemente mirándolo a los ojos y el rubio enfurece un poco más.

—Has entrenado mucho últimamente con Katsuki —murmura Yuri a Mila, el rubio acompaña a la pelirroja hasta su casa. Le ha quedado ansiedad desde lo que le ocurrió a Georgi y se ha prometido proteger a sus compañeros, sabe que Mila es fuerte pero también Georgi lo era y murió sin más.

—Viktor-sensei ha tenido mucho trabajo además tú has estado entrenando con Otabek-sensei ¿no? —le sonríe de medio lado la pelirroja.

El rubio se gira con violencia para mirarle entre sorprendido y enfadado, aprieta los labios.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te vi hace unos días unos pergaminos, era la letra de Otabek-sensei —susurra ella satisfecha de haber dado en el clavo.

—Quiero ser capaz de hacer una barrera como la que hicieron Viktor, Altin y los otros —gruñe—. Pero Viktor dijo que no iba a enseñarme, que me falta mucho y me dejó un tonto entrenamiento...

—¿Y Otabek-sensei?

—Él me dejó lectura... —refunfuña más indignado.

—Pues, tienes suerte, dos de los shinobis más fuertes de la aldea están ayudándote.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes a Katsuki para ti sola —escupe mirándola de reojo—. ¿Qué estás entrenando con él?

—No estamos entrenando... estoy aprendiendo todo lo que puedo de él...

Mila quería hacerse fuerte... él no podía quedarse atrás.

—Katsuki-kun.

—¿Hokage? —Yuuri alza la mirada mientras que se incorpora. Seca el sudor que le escurre por la frente. Estaba hincado frente a la pequeña parcela de jardín que rodea el edificio donde vive y de la que él se hace cargo. Le está dando su último mantenimiento y espera que alguien más se haga cargo porque le iba a dar pena regresar y notar que las flores que cultivo con tanto esmero murieron por descuido. Aunque le ha avisado a la dueña, ella ha prometido que se hará cargo personalmente. Se lo iba a pedir a Viktor, pero el albino no ha aparecido desde que se despidió de su hermana prometiéndose ver al día siguiente. Supone que debe seguir ocupado con el intercambio de información.

Ahora la presencia del hokage le inquieta un poco, ya son las ocho y media, y el hokage deambula por la aldea.

—Viktor está en detención, estaba pensando en si te gustaría cenar con el viejo hokage.

Yuuri abre mucho los ojos un poco sorprendido, y suspira cansinamente. Ese idiota, piensa.

—Claro, sólo... —mira su rededor buscando donde dejó sus cosas, las mete apresuradas todas en una canasta—. Vuelvo en un segundo, Hokage-sama —infiere saltando a un bote de basura para impulsarse hasta el balcón que tiene abierto y aterriza, deja sus herramientas de jardinería en el balcón y se apresura por algún kimono o yukata que tenga a la mano, pero huele mal y corre al baño para enjuagarse a la velocidad de la luz, lavarse lo sucio y tratar de quedar lo más presentable posible.

Se pone la yukata que está ahí colgada detrás de la puerta, era la que pensaba usar antes de la muerte de sus padres para salir a comer con Viktor esa tarde en que le informaron de la trágica noticia, ha pasado más de un mes y el estomago apenas se le estruja en tristeza, el dolor del duelo nunca va a desaparecer y quiere aprender a vivir con ello. Peina sus cabellos tan rápido como puede y se dispone a salir del cuarto de baño cuando ve al Hokage parado viendo las fotografías. Justo en el mismo lugar donde Viktor suele pararse a husmear. Padre e hijo al parecer tienen la misma costumbre y suspira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yuuri cae en cuenta que no sintió la presencia del hokage en ningún momento, sin duda es un shinobi excepcional.

—Hiroko era una mujer muy hermosa —dice en voz alta el hombre.

Yuuri con más calma toma su banda ninja que amarra en uno de los cinturones que lleva debajo de su obi color magenta. Él sigue desprendiendo un aroma a flores y Yakov lo aprecia pero no dice nada, de hecho ni siquiera comenta que es extraño que Yuuri no se sienta invadido por tenerlo ahí en la habitación, aunque no es la primera vez que se mete sin anunciarse.

—Sí, era hermosa aunque ella nunca se consideró de tal forma —confiesa Yuuri—. Siempre fue muy alegre, responsable y cariñosa —no le duele hablar de su madre porque le gusta pensar que su vida hay que compartirla. Sin embargo duele el vacío que quedó y que nada parece llenarlo.

Yuuri guarda un par de armas, sólo unas cuantas por si se requiere y espera al hokage para que ambos salgan. El hombre da una última mirada a la fotografía de Katsuki Hiroko que su hijo mantiene en el librero junto con otras fotografías y enseguida acompaña por la puerta al shinobi que cierra tras salir el mayor.

Caminan en silencio uno al lado del otro.

La aldea luce tranquila, más de lo que ha estado en varios días, y a pesar que el temor sigue latiendo en los corazones de las personas, los que están encargados en la seguridad se están esforzando porque todos se sientan a salvo. Yuuri suspira un poco cansado moviendo los hombros, ha guardado gran parte de sus cosas en cajas anticipando su mudanza y ha hecho el equipaje para irse en dos días, sólo un día antes de lo que se esperaba. Yuuri deja sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda y mira de reojo al padre de Viktor, tiene ganas de preguntar qué ha ocurrido con Viktor pero no lo hace, es demasiado prudente para preguntar algo que no es de su incumbencia aunque le interesa todo lo relacionado con el mayor.

—Viktor ha ido a gritar a mi casa porque no te quiere dejar ir —suelta como si le hubiera leído la mente y Yuuri se cuadra.

—Oh.

—Ese estúpido hijo mío debe aprender que no puede sencillamente hacer eso —dice con cansancio el hombre.

—Viktor a veces olvida cómo comportarse, es como un animal salvaje: donde recibe cariño es donde se queda, y agrede cuando no sabe qué está pasando... me sorprendió ver que se comportaba frente al resto de las personas de Vegetales —confiesa Yuuri riendo bajito.

Yakov lo mira de reojo y también sonríe.

—A mí también me sorprendió que no te tomó de la cintura para huir contigo a cuestas.

Yuuri ríe con más soltura y el Hokage se siente tranquilo al ver cómo el moreno se relaja. Siguen andando hasta un puesto de katsudon donde comen con tranquilidad, nadie los molesta porque le gusta a los aldeanos respetar el tiempo libre de su líder, aunque no falta algún niño o familia que se acerque para estrechar la mano del jefe de la aldea. Yuuri observa todo en silencio y se imagina a Viktor en ese rol, aunque es difícil, puede ver al albino sonriendo y cargando bebés, recomendando a los niños entrenar duro para llegar a ser grandes shinobis y halagando las habilidades de las kunoichis. Yuuri ve a Viktor convirtiéndose en un gran hombre y quiere estar ahí para ser quien lo proteja.

—¿Has pensado en tu futuro, Yuuri? —pregunta Yakov nuevamente como si fuera una especie de lector de mentes que pudiera saber en qué está pensando. El moreno mira a su jefe y tuerce los labios.

—¿A qué se refiere, hokage-sama?

—Me voy a retirar y otro quedará en mi lugar como Hokage, usualmente los ANBU a cargo de un hokage cuando se retira siguen sirivendo a él, aunque la vida de un ANBU de un amo inactivo no es tan emocionante y movida como la vida útil que tienes ahorita y eres muy bueno siendo ANBU.

Katsuki juguetea con sus palillos.

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de ser tú el que se convierta en hokage, Yuuri? —inquiere y Yuuri alza la mirada un poco pasmado. Transcurren un par de segundos en los que el menor no sabe que responder o si Yakov está bromeando y le quiere tomar el pelo, no es el estilo de hokage, él siempre ha sido alguien muy serio en todo, tenía un leve sentido del humor que ha visto en contadas ocasiones y es por eso que se siente mejor cada vez que le dice: "Lo has hecho bien, K-kun", sin embargo ahora piensa que de verdad es una broma. Yuuri curioso lo sigue observando para después reír negando suavemente.

—No creo que pueda cumplir con una función así de importante, además el hokage es alguien en quien la gente debe creer, es un símbolo de esperanza... alguien con luz propia.

—¿Y dices que tú no tienes esa luz, Yuuri?

Hay un silencio que se llena por el ruido de la calle y las conversaciones de los transeúntes, Yuuri vuelve su mirada a su tazón de cerco.

—Creo que en lugar de luz... me gusta permanecer en la oscuridad que esa luz no puede iluminar, porque fue en esa oscuridad donde nacieron esas bestias, señor —inquiere Yuuri.

—¿Estás diciendo que no fui lo suficiente cuidadoso con eso, Yuuri? —pregunta el Hokage y Yuuri se da cuenta de lo que dijo. Se gira violentamente sonrojado hasta las narices—. Sólo bromeo, Yuuri, sólo bromeo.

El menor suspira y se cubre el rostro apartándose los lentes de armazón azul que usa.

—Pero tienes razón, la oscuridad es necesaria para que la luz haga su trabajo... así como la luz es causante de lo que en la oscuridad puede habitar, no existe luz tan fuerte como para disipar totalmente la oscuridad, Yuuri, y es algo que has aprendido por ti mismo —Yuuri tuerce un poco los labios mientras mira sus manos nota los cortes y las heridas que hay ahí, se han hecho endurecimientos en algunas secciones y alguno de sus dedos no tienen ni siquiera huella dactilar debido a algún accidente o el manejo de los ataques de fuego—. Eres un niño y te hemos obligado a crecer, así como tú te sientes culpable yo también me siento culpable, Yuuri.

—Es por el bien de la aldea, de la gente que amo y la gente que aún no nace pero que está por nacer... —sus ojos fueron robados por una mujer que acariciaba su vientre y sostenía un ramo de flores pagaba la cuenta de su comida. Yuuri volvió sus ojos a su comida que no había acabado—. Si puedo ser de utilidad está bien... este es el mundo donde mis padres me brindaron la vida, y es el mundo que me han regalado... aquí están Viktor, Mari-neechan, Tooru-kun, los niños de esta aldea y todos mis amigos, este es el mundo que quiero preservar para que ellos... hacerles el camino para que los más fuertes puedan seguir protegiendo la vida.

—Son nobles tus sentimientos, Yuuri.

—No lo creo, señor, pues incluso en estos sentimientos nobles, tengo sentimientos egoístas... —sus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse y sus manos quedan entre sus piernas, su postura se flexiona un poco—. Este mundo que quiero ver en paz... es el mismo mundo en el que quiero... vivir con Viktor...

El hokage no dice nada, observa a Yuuri y esa maraña de nervios en los que de pronto se ha convertido; el hombre que con seguridad avasallante le ha dicho que quiere proteger el bienestar de la aldea ahora es un adolescente, un simple adolescente que a pesar de ser adolescente apela fuerte a su convicción, a su propia decisión.

—Entiendo... —susurra Yakov—. ¿Y tú comprendes que Viktor es quien heredará la casa Nikiforov?

—Sí, y también comprendo que si decido tomar ese camino probablemente yo sea el único poseedor de mi kekkei genkai —infiera y sus ojos están clavados a sus manos—. Pero es algo que quiero hacer... es algo que es correcto, es mi camino, señor.

Desde que notó la obsesión e inclinación que su hijo sentía por Yuuri, no por cualquier hombre sino por uno en específico, investigó mucho y reflexionó sobre ello. La relación entre hombres no era algo fuera de lo común entre shinobis pero las relaciones siempre eran la aliviar una necesidad fisiológica más allá que una cuestión afectiva. No era extraño que dos compañeros se involucraran en medio de alguna misión de larga duración, el estrés por acumulación sexual podía afectar el rendimiento, así como el sexo en exceso, por eso era mejor la práctica entre dos shinobis. Inclusive, en la academia se hablaba al respecto, las kunoichis recibían adiestramiento especial pues en mucho de los casos debían de acostarse con sus objetivos, para los hombres era igual y en la división ANBU había un riguroso entrenamiento practico. No obstante, algo totalmente diferente era cuando esa relación trasendía para volverse en un modo de vida.

Viktor y Yuuri en una relación donde el amor estaba involucrado.

¿Le afectaba a Yakov? El hombre miró su comida, y después a Yuuri. ¿Quién se atrevería a cuestionarlo sin temor a no salir con algún daño? ¿Quién tendría la fibra moral de reclamarle cuando le había salvado el trasero a la aldea en más de una ocasión? Con máscara y sin máscara ANBU, Yuuri había honrado la banda de Konoha que portaba en esos momentos. La aldea le había robado la infancia y a sus padres a un niño, Yakov no tenía el corazón para robarle el amor a esa misma persona.

Tener una pareja en el mundo shinobi era riesgoso, complicado y una debilidad, por otro lado ¿cuántas veces había sido el amor protagonista fundamental para ganar una complicada batalla? Muchas. Y no eran dos débiles muchachitos. Hablaba de los dos hombres que a pesar de las perdidas habían dado la cara para seguir plantados al frente y pelear, aun cuando su corazón sangraba y sus ojos lloraban.

—Como shinobi te respeto, Yuuri, como hombre te respeto, y como padre... te agradezco que aceptes a mi hijo... no apruebo la relación entre hombres pero vengo de una generación tradicionalista y supongo que llegó el momento de ponerse un poco flexible...

Yuuri siente que algo baja desde su cuello hasta su estómago, tendrá indigestión lo que falta de semana pero de alguna manera se siente más aliviado. Para festejar Yakov pide una botella de sake. El moreno es menor de edad pero el Hokage piensa que es una ocasión especial que merece ser celebrada.

Cuando cada uno lleva una copa de sake, tras brindar. Yuuri se mordisquea sus labios.

—Hay... hay algo más que me gustaría pedir, Hokage-sama.

El mayor alza la mirada. Ha entrenado a Yuuri los últimos cinco años, desde que el chico tiene trece, y desde hace dos ha sido parte del ANBU, dos meses atrás se volvió en capitán de la división y jamás había pedido absolutamente nada, al menos nada que pareciera ser para él. Yakov ladea el rostro dispuesto a escuchar.

—Es para mi viaje a Vegetales... y para la misión.

Yakov entrecierra la mirada.

La madre de Mila besa el rostro de la niña de forma repetitiva mientras ésta solo frunce el ceño. Su padre también está ahí. Es un pequeño grupo de personas conformadas por Min-So, Yuri, los padres de Mila y dos shinobis que conforman la comitiva del Hokage. Los cuatro shinobis del país de los Vegetales se han adelantado, Sakurakouji Kanojo intercambia un par de palabras con el hokage y Mari espera a que Mila se terminé de despedir para partir. Yuuri se encuentra a un lado de la comitiva del hokage.

—Capitán —murmura Sara entregándole algo envuelto en una pañoleta amarilla.

—Gracias —sonríe el menor.

—Tenga cuidado, capitán —Giacometti le extiende su máscara, y va envuelta también en una pañoleta pero esta color azul.

—Gracias, les confío la seguridad del hokage —Yuuri saca de su bolsillo un listón que le entrega a Sara—. Capitán Crispino.

Chris suspira sonriendo.

—Ah... ya no tendremos a quien avergonzar... —infiere el rubio y Sara junto con Yuuri ríen.

—Éxito, chicos —Yuuri hace una pequeña inclinación en modo de despedida cuando Kanojo empieza a avanzar hacia Mari que también ha empezado a caminar tras una larga reverencia hacia el hokage.

El moreno queda detrás de Mila para dejar sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

—Su hija estará a salvo —promete Yuuri.

—Lo sabemos, Katsuki-san, muchas gracias por confiar en Mila —dice el padre de la menor, es un hombre fuerte de cabello rojo intenso como el de su hija, extiende la mano para estrecharla con Yuuri y éste entiende el compromiso. La mujer le da un abrazo, y Yuuri intercambia solo una mirada con el Hokage mientras Mila abraza nuevamente a Yuri que se debate entre el enojo, la indignación y la indiferencia.

Los dos shinobis de Konoha lanzan una mirada hacia las enormes puertas de la entrada principal de la aldea que les despiden junto con sus personas más cercanas. Yuuri le indica a Mila que se adelante y él se va por detrás. Mari les espera más adelante, cuando están en sincronía se pierden en la espesura del bosque.

Saltan de rama en rama como pequeños animales hábiles al que el viento les corta la respiración pero no les arde, están entrenados, nacieron con la agilidad del susurro entre los árboles. Son ninjas, son el suspiro que alguien da en la noche, son la oscuridad más densa dentro del silencio y la penumbra de sentimientos que no existen. Son y no son, simplemente existen porque ellos mismos lo saben y mueren con honor, la boca cerrada y las memorias deshaciéndose. Por ese motivo, y otros más, Yuuri no se permite derramar una sola lágrima. Ir a Vegetales no es solo ir a investigar y fungir como carnada, siempre hay más detrás, es una punta de un iceberg y reacciona a tiempo cuando una kunai se atraviesa en su camino haciéndolo retroceder. Mila y Mari se preparan pero Yuuri niega.

—No se preocupen... —susurra Yuuri mientras que vuelve a saltar por encima del árbol para tirar hacer varios jutsus con sus manos al tanto tocaba la seda en su brazo que salió disparado hacia el punto de donde había provenido aquella kunai. Aterriza en la gruesa rama de un alto árbol un poco alejado de donde Mari, Mila y Kanojo se encuentran, por seguridad prefiere mantener su distancia sin embargo éste empieza a moverse de forma violenta, teniendo que saltar de él cuando al bajar el rostro notó trepando a una velocidad impresionante la cabeza de un dragón que rugía haciendo acallar al bosque completo. Su respiración congelaba y sus feroces garras hechas de escarcha rasgaban la corteza al punto de que todo crujía.

_Viktor_, piensa Yuuri mientras se envuelve en la seda antes de que el dragón se lo tragara sin más. Mila que ve la pelea desde lejos se cubre la boca un poco asustada. Kanojo y Mari observan también sin inmiscuirse, Yuuri debe tener la capacidad para enfrentar aquello y Kanojo ha escuchado sobre las habilidades de su nieto, pero jamás lo ha visto en combate.

Desde la aldea pueden ver la nube de tierra que se ha levantado por el despertar del furioso ataque de Viktor contra Yuuri y el Hokage sabe que significa.

—Sara, Christophe —dice el Hokage y los dos shinobis que también pertenecen a la división ANBU salen a averiguar qué está ocurriendo. Esa noche rezaría por el bienestar de su hijo y de Yuuri.

El dragón ruge y Viktor desde las sombras donde manipula el ataque sonríe pero ese gesto se le borra en el instante en que lo siente, desde el interior, algo ha empezado a astillar el hielo, primero un leve temblor, después un remolino y termina por liberarse una violenta explosión de fuego que destruye por completo el dragón y Viktor gime furioso lanzándose al ataque de Yuuri que envuelto en llamas cae al suelo esperando por Viktor.

El jounin hace de sus manos unas feroces garras de hielo que respiran el hálito del frío, y sin piedad se abalanza contra Yuuri que logra esquivar, mordiendo su dedo pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y hacer varios sellos con las manos dejándolas caer por último al piso.

—Jutsu de invocación —convoca y en dos nubes de humo blanco aparece Shiroi y Kuroi que sobrevuelan a Viktor, lanzando sus plumas como proyectiles dándole a Yuuri la posibilidad de prepararse. Viktor hace lo propio al esquivar las plumas y contrarrestarlas con agujas que hielo que invoca haciendo uso de su kekkei genkai.

Plumas y agujas de hielo caen. Shiroi y Kuroi graznan sobrevolando a los dos involucrados que ahora se miran frente a frente. Ambos están jadeando. No están ni cerca de llegar a sus límites pero se saben tan bien la rutina que solo con verse a los ojos pueden saber cuál es el siguiente movimiento y el siguiente a ese y la respuesta a ese otro, incluso con solo verse Yuuri y Viktor saben quién va a ganar.

El moreno se limpia un rastro de sangre del labio que le ha quedado tras hacer el jutsu de invocación, y Viktor transpira frío moviendo sus manos, el hielo nunca lo ha molestado, él está hecho de escarcha, viento y nieve, pero aún así siente todo su cuerpo tenso, como placas metálicas que están siendo fundidas en un lento y doloroso procedimiento.

—¿De verdad... es necesario todo esto? —susurra Yuuri mirándolo sin bajar la guardia.

—Haré polvo cada uno de tus huesos, Yuuri, después lo beberé... no te dejaré ir —declara Viktor tan seco como el hielo que manipula, ese que tardará en derretirse pero cuando lo haga servirá para alimentar a las raíces más viejas de los árboles. Agua fría, agua de vida, y aunque el agua al punto de la congelación es capaz de matar a las plantas, con el calor adecuado puede llegar a una temperatura ideal.

Yuuri es ese calor que sirve para que el corazón de Viktor siga latiendo normal como el de un humano cualquiera. Sin Yuuri probablemente Viktor sería algo peor incluso que esas bestias que pretenden exterminar. Nadie se imagina el poder que Viktor posee en sí mismo, ni siquiera el mismo Viktor conoce ese potencial terrorífico que ha hecho palidecer a Yuuri, que lo ha hecho palidecer y al mismo tiempo lo ha empujado a crecer como shinobi, pues si bien Yuuri cree que Viktor es capaz de volverse hokage, él quiere convertirse en ese que proteja al propio Viktor de todo lo malo que lo pueda afectar aunque eso malo lo incluya a él mismo.

—Viktor... —susurra Yuuri.

—No, Yuuri. No cederé... no te voy a peder —sentencia serio sin moverse sus manos y su postura siguen siendo los mismos, está a un segundo de atacar y Yuuri no baja la guardia.

—Escúchame.

—¡No lo haré! Yuuri es un egoísta, vas y tomas decisiones por ti mismo sin siquiera consultármelo.

—¡No tengo ninguna responsabilidad en consultarte las cosas! —responde Yuuri.

Chris silba, eso más que un atentado sólo es la discusión de un par de amantes y el rubio le ha pedido a la castaña no intervenir, es algo que deben arreglar esos dos a pesar que fueron enviados por el hokage, después de todo la orden fue solo averiguar qué pasaba, no iban a intervenir a menos que fuera seriamente necesario. Pero Chris más allá de ir y salvar a Yuuri, por la cara que tiene Viktor, piensa que al que deben de salvar es a Viktor que sin más ha dejado caer las manos y las garras que se ha hecho para seguir peleando se convierten sin más en agua.

—Yuuri... pensé que tú y yo —parece confundido porque no sabe realmente qué está ocurriendo. Desconoce el significado de "tú y yo" más allá del tiempo que pasan tendidos en el futón con las piernas hechas nudos y Yuuri parece tan confiado y firme en decirle: Es mi vida y tú no formas parte de ella que es como si el hielo se destrozara dentro de él, como un martillo que le está rompiendo una a una las vértebras de la espalda y la columna no lo pudiera sostener.

—Lo siento, Viktor, te di una idea errónea... tú y yo somos dos individuos independientes uno del otro, que nos acostemos y compartamos sentimientos no significa que vayamos a interponernos en el camino del otro.

—¿Qué significa eso, Yuuri? ¿Qué está bien para ti ir y morir?

—No voy a morir.

—¡¿Quién lo asegura?! —pregunta casi de inmediato antes de que el moreno termine de hablar, y Yuuri arremete de inmediato también se ha acercado dos pasos al albino.

—¡Yo lo aseguro!

—¡Mientes! ¡No lo sabes!

—¡Sí lo sé, porque tengo que volver para estar contigo, demonios!

—¡Pues no te vayas! ¡Que vaya otro!

—¡Tengo que ir yo! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Pues no lo entiendo! ¡Maldita sea!

Viktor ruge y golpe el suelo terroso con su pie en un fuerte pisotón que manda todo a congelarse. Yuuri se mantiene firme pues apenas el hielo se forma debajo de sus pies, se empieza a derretir por el calor de su naturaleza como chakra que envía hacia la planta de sus pies. No dejará que gane terreno.

Los ojos de ambos se miran durante breves segundos, y después son minutos y Viktor suspira negando.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Viktor...

El albino se ha girado y comienza a caminar hacia la aldea.

—Haz lo que quieras —repite con la voz dura, y sus pasos van dejando huellas de escarcha.

El moreno traga saliva sin dejar de ver al mayor, el hielo que va esparciendo sin desearlo le ha llegado al pecho a Yuuri que aferra su labio inferior entre sus dientes para evitar que tiemble, cierra los ojos brevemente y gira su mirada Mila está a unos pasos de él. Le sonríe como puede y con cuidado camina en sentido contrario de Viktor. Algo duele en esa despedida, algo muy hondo que vuelve más profunda la herida por la muerte de sus padres.

—¿Amigo tuyo? —cuestiona Kanojo cuando Yuuri pasa por delante suyo, y con el mentón altivo Yuuri le dedica una mirada fija.

—Es la persona con la que voy a morir de viejo —responde para saltar nuevamente hacia las ramas de los árboles y seguir con la trayectoria trazada. Mila lo sigue de cerca girando su mirada sólo breves segundos para observar la mirada de Kanojo, una mirada que le crispa los nervios y le hacen apresurarse. Al abuelo de Yuuri no le ha gustado en lo mínimo su respuesta.

La trayectoria es de tres días, pero al ir ligeros sin ningún tipo de carga adicional, hacen sólo uno y medio, sólo hacen una parada para descansar y comer y el resto se basan en suplementos alimenticios, Yuuri comparte con Mila los alimentos y hablan casualmente sobre la diversidad en la flora y fauna que existe en el país de los Vegetales. Al ser un país minúsculo comparado con el país del fuego que era unas treinta veces el tamaño de donde Yuuri es originario se pensaría que es muy escasa la vida salvaje, pero Mila ve con sorpresa que todo lo contrario. Hay variedad de plantas, de árboles, obviamente de frutas y verduras, y eso mismo atrae a animales de todo tipo, sin contar a las aves que suelen migrar hacia el país por su siempre clima soleado.

Mila no se atreve a preguntar sobre lo que ha ocurrido con Viktor pero nota a su maestro tenso, incluso podría decir que en algún momento le notó los ojos enrojecidos, pero no lo comenta, no es quién para señalarlo, es solo una niña y eso era una cuestión de dos personas, de adultos y de índole personal. Aunque debe de decir que a su parecer fue bastante penoso el modo en que expusieron su vida privada. Supone que la pasión y el amor en realidad si puede llegar a ser intenso y devastador como en las novelas de ficción que ella suele leer aunque más le llama la atención que tanto Viktor como Yuuri son hombres.

¿Eso estaba bien?

—¿Cómo te sientes Mila? —cuestiona Yuuri mirando a la pelirroja que bebía un poco de agua de la cantimplora de su maestro. Kanojo a pesar de su edad avanzada conserva una increíble forma, parte de las virtudes del kekkei genkai de las flores es que el envejecimiento era más lento por las propiedades naturales con las que nacía y por las cuales podían manipular a las plantas.

—Bien... —sonríe la chica, se siente agotada, exhausta, tiene ganas de tirarse y morirse tres días, sin embargo, es fuerte, y se quiere esforzar tanto como sea posible, demostrarle a Yuuri que no ha sido un error llevarla con él a una misión tan importante.

—Una vez lleguemos podremos tomarnos las cosas con calma... —cuenta Yuuri.

—Me adelantaré —anuncia Kanojo y Viktor afirma, están a unas horas de la ciudad principal del país, han pasado por el costado de pequeños pueblos pero no se han detenido ni siquiera para curiosear y Yuuri no quiere llevar a su límite a la pelirroja. Descansan en uno de los muchos manantiales que hay ocultos tras el espeso bosque. Mari observa a su abuelo irse y se acerca a su hermano y su aprendiz.

—¿Qué tal va? —interroga Mari sacando de su cangurera un cigarrillo que enciende. Da un largo respiro. Ahora que se ha ido su abuelo puede fumar.

—Bien —responde Yuuri—. Mila es una kunoichi excepcional —concede Yuuri y Mila sonrojada por el cansancio y las palabras de su maestro se remueve bebiendo más agua.

—Excelente, ahí tras esos árboles está el capitán Emil, ¿le puedes entregar esto? —cuestiona Mari seria a Mila entregándole un pergamino color violeta, la niña toma el pergamino entre sus manos y asiente, le regresa la cantimplora a su maestro y va acatando las órdenes.

—Hay algo que debes de saber antes de llegar a Vegetales, Yuuri... —habla Mari pero no ha movido los labios, se ha cubierto la boca mientras enciende su cigarrillo.

El moreno aunque frunce apenas un poco el labio y de reojo nota como su hermana se esfuerza por no ser descubierta, supone que alguien en el escuadron que los vigila leen los labios, trata de disimular como si la mayor no hubiese dicho nada y se flexiona para rellenar su bote—. ¿Qué? —disfraza las palabras con un bostezo.

Mari saca su cantimplora y también se flexiona para llenarla, ambos han quedado de espaldas a los guardias que les siguen de cerca.

—Hace seis meses... hubo un golpe de estado —resuelve Mari en silencio y Yuuri se congela—. La nueva daimio ha ordenado que te llevemos de regreso a Vegetales, Yuuri.

—Pe-pero... hace dos meses Viktor vino con su equipo a dejar a las hijas del Daimyo... y...

La mujer sigue sin moverse—. Ellas fueron asesinadas, Yuuri...

Esa misión le había costado la vida a Georgi y fue el primer acercamiento con las bestias, el corazón le latía muy rápido al moreno que apenas terminó de llenar el agua se incorporó, sentía sus pies sobre nubes. Mari se incorporó con él y dio una calada a su cigarrillo, dio un sorbo al agua—. Ellos tienen a mi hijo... lo lamento.

Yuuri gira su mirada lentamente hacia la kunoichi y un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral.

—¿Están listos para seguir? —alguien hay detrás de ellos, parados sobre la superficie del agua haciendo uso de su chakra en las plantas de sus pies. Yuuri se voltea para sonreír y afirmar.

—Vayamos —solicita y baja la mirada a Mila que ha regresado a donde está él.

A partir de ese punto los guardias que antes iban en las sombras hacen presencia total, y el grupo de siete personas sigue su trayectoria. Los pasos de Yuuri hacen ecos en sus oídos y cierra brevemente los ojos para abrirlos. Debía estar totalmente alerta. Lo que aún no logra explicarse es cómo Viktor no se dio cuenta en su momento, Viktor siendo suspicaz y uno de los ninjas más inteligentes... ¿cómo no lo notó?

—¡Repararon todas las casas caídas durante la guerra! —dice Mila emocionada viendo que unas casas que ella vio en ruinas la última vez ya estaba reconstruida y Yuuri cae en cuenta que Viktor pudo haber confundido el paso de la gran guerra ninja con los estragos de un golpe de estado. Frunce la nariz pero enseguida se relaja, no sabía en qué condición iba o por qué iba, si realmente las intenciones de los Vegetales era preservar la alianza con Konoha o terminaría en calidad de secuestro.

A la lejanía divisa las paredes hechas de enredaderas y enormes árboles que protegen la fortaleza natural que es la ciudad Central del País de los Vigitales, en el centro de aquella opulencia natural, el pequeño castillo donde conocería a la Daimyo, ahí donde podría hacer las preguntas correspondientes.

—La Daimyo los recibirá en palacio —dice uno de los shinobi que iban junto con el grupo.

—¿Daimyo? —pregunta Mila—. ¡Oh seguro Mei-chan y Ritsuka-chan estarán ahí! ¿Podré saludarlas? —cuestiona ilusionada y Yuuri afila la mirada.

—El antiguo Daimyo ha abdicado y se ha retirado al norte con su familia.

Mentira. Piensa Yuuri y no dice nada.

—Es una pena... —responde la pelirroja sin dejar de correr junto con el resto.

—¿Y quién es el nuevo Daimyo? Abdicar en semejante momento... cualquiera lo haría para proteger a su familia.

Los shinobis de Vegetales se miran entre sí, Mari seria sigue con su vista al frente tratando de ignorar la conversación.

—El nombre de nuestra nueva Daimyo es Chihoko.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	13. Recolecta

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Recolecta**

.

.

"_Nuestros pecados son testarudos, nuestros arrepentimientos cobardes_;

_Nos hacemos pagar largamente nuestras confesiones_".

Flores del mal. C. Baudelaire.

.

.

—El hijo prodigo que regresa a sus tierras... te fuiste como un niño y vuelves como todo un hombre, Yuuri-kun —dice la mujer sentada en el esplendoroso asiento que está por a diez escalones por encima de donde ellos están.

—Chihoko-dono —los shinobis que acompañan a Mila y a Yuuri se han hincado dejado una rodilla en el piso que está reluciente, Mila nunca había visto un piso igual al del palacio. Cuando fueron en aquel momento a dejar a las hijas del antiguo daimyo no había entrado hasta esa sala que parece ser la sala de coronación, sin embargo, ahora que la observa es mucho muy bella. También se inclina como lo hace su maestro y el resto de los ninjas. Con la cabeza abajo, una mano en puño al piso y la otra en puño sobre su pecho, sobre el área donde está el corazón.

—Yuuri-kun, no tienes por qué ser tan frío... después de todo somos amigos —dice la mujer bajando las escaleras.

Mila escucha el ruido sordo de los pasos de aquella mujer que baja con tranquilidad. Pero el lugar está en un inquietante silencio que le hace ser capaz de escuchar incluso el movimiento de la tela del vestido que usa ella.

Telas vaporosas sobre capas y capas de seda. El bordado final es el de un bosque bordado por hábiles manos en la parte inferior del kimono que llevaba. Mila se atreve a alzar un poco los ojos esmeralda y los baja de inmediato pues es observada por la mujer.

—Y veo que vienes acompañado... ¿tu prometida, shinobi? No sabía que Konoha tuviera esas prácticas, será una mujer hermosa cuando crezca pero creo que es demasiado joven para ti, Yuuri-kun.

—Es mi aprendiz, mi señora —responde Yuuri con calma, no hay enojo, ni irritabilidad, ni ningún sentimiento. Yuuri usa un tono neutro. Sereno. El mismo tono de voz que usa para hablar frente al hokage cuando algo no le gusta pero aún así lo acepta sin miramiento.

—¿Aprendiz? Oh Yuuri, ahora eres de verdad tan fuerte que hasta una aprendiz tienes —Mila siente como le acarician la cabeza y todo su cuerpo se tensa pero soporta porque no quiere cometer una imprudencia, están en una misión diplomática y si Yuuri no se ha movido quiere decir que está bien. Ella confía plenamente en su maestro y de hecho, lo corrobora cuando deja de sentir la mano de la mujer, alza nuevamente los ojos y nota como Yuuri le sostiene la muñeca. De hecho, es increíble porque el resto de los ninjas se han tensado pero la mano libre de la daimyo los ha detenido para que no ataquen ni hagan ningún sólo movimiento contra Yuuri.

—Chihoko-dono, traje a Mila para poder dar seguimiento al entrenamiento que ha llevado hasta el momento... ¿hay algún problema con que ella esté aquí? —suena respetuoso, incluso amable y la idea de que Yuuri es increíble persiste en Mila.

—Entonces es una kunoichi, debe ser muy fuerte... Dime, pequeña niña... ¿qué rango tienes?

Yuuri aparta la mano en cuanto nota que Chihoko ya no seguirá en contacto con la pelirroja y la menor se incorpora, por fin puede ver al rostro a la Daimyo, no se parece en nada al antiguo Daimyo que llegó a conocer. La mujer frente a ella es hermosa: piel bronceada, cabello cobrizo y sus ojos son de un precioso ámbar que parece auténtico oro líquido.

—Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva, y soy una gennin de Konoha.

—Mila Babicheva, mucho gusto, soy Chihoko y soy la daimyo del País de los Vegetales. Es un placer poder recibirlos. Reciban mi invitación para quedarse en el palacio mientras están en su misión.

Yuuri niega.

—Me quedaré en la casa de mis padres, Chihoko-dono, el entrenamiento de Mila es muy específico —declara Yuuri con simpleza.

—En ese caso, no hay ningún problema, la casa de los Katsuki se ha encontrado abandonada desde que se han ido... mandaré a alguien para que los ayude a hacer los quehaceres.

—Nosotros estamos bien —dice Yuuri mirando a la daimyo. Y la mujer ladea el rostro con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Como debe de ser... en ese caso, no permitiré que me rechacen el banquete que haré en su honor, después de eso hablaremos sobre la estrategia que seguiremos para ir contra las bestias —informa la mujer dándole la espalda a Yuuri que la observa subir hasta su pedestal, y tuerce levemente los labios.

Hubo golpe de estado, las bestias realmente están sueltas y él tiene una misión que cumplir. Su vida no podía ser más complicada. ¿Cierto?

—Pueden retirarse —ordena la mujer y los shinobis afirman. Mila sigue a Yuuri de cerca casi a punto de sostenerle la mano porque el aura que emite aquella mujer es bastante peligrosa, no puede evitar girar su mirada para cerciorarse de que no los siguen pero lo último que ve antes que las pesadas puertas de madera verde talladas se cierren es como un ninja de aquel país se acerque hasta donde la daimyo está sentada. Ellas los sigue observando fijamente y se abanica con un accesorio al que le cuelgan algunas perlas o eso es lo que cree Mila, pero no puede seguir fisgoneando porque en un ruido chillante las puertas se han cerrado. Suspira aliviada.

Eso fue bastante tétrico.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mila? —pregunta con calma Yuuri andando por el palacio.

—Sí —responde ella torciendo los labios—. ¿Y Mari-san?

—Ella tuvo que regresar con su familia —dice Yuuri. Él sabe que es mentira, pero fue mandada a llamar seguramente querrán saber la información que ha logrado obtener de Konoha.

El Palacio de la Camelia es hermoso, se encuentra en medio de una ciudadela fortificada con enormes murallas. Tiene unos cinco o seis pisos con techos tradicionales color azul y paredes color ostión. Alrededor hay pequeños castillos minúsculos y aún alrededor de ellos un profundo río natural que es hondo y se conecta con todos los pocillos que abastecen la ciudad y campos de arroz que hay a lo largo de la extensión de aquella la ciudad principal.

—Deliberadamente dije que nos quedaríamos en casa de mis padres pero... ni siquiera sé si sigue en pie —comenta Yuuri con una risa un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, no hay problema —responde Mila negando—. Cualquier lugar va a estar bien, sensei.

Yuuri le acaricia la cabeza, la pelirroja es una buena chica y de algún modo se alegra de haberla llevado.

—Está un poco retirado —suspira dándose cuenta que había sido demasiado imprudente al rechazar la oferta, no sabe si Mila está cansada, debe de estarlo, o si está hambrienta. Supone que irá a dejar a Mila y después irá a comprar algo de comer, o quizás pasen por algo de comer, o sencillamente se hospeden en algún hostal y mañana se encargan de ver el estado de la residencia Katsuki.

—Sensei... —el mayor sale de sus pensamientos y baja la mirada a su alumna—. ¿Usted conocía de antes a la daimyo?

—Antes de que yo me fuera a Konoha con mi familia, la Daimyo pertenecía al castillo del girasol... es un castillo secundario que se encuentra más al norte, pero venía de vez en cuando a uno de los castillos que hay a las afueras de este palacio —explica Yuuri—. Ella era sobrina del Daimyo que era regente cuando yo vivía aquí y el que hizo los acuerdos con Konoha, cuando el Daimyo abdicó lo dejó todo a uno de sus hijos, fue el Daimyo que ustedes conocieron, no sabía que ella seguía con vida... —comunica sincera—. Tras la primera oleada de ataques en la guerra todos los castillos secundarios quedaron en cenizas pero supongo que el Daimyo mandó a traer a toda su familia al palacio de la Camelia...

Y tú te atreviste a asesinarlo, piensa con enojo Yuuri.

—Oh... entonces ¿usted era shinobi al servicio de ella?

Yuuri alza los hombros.

—Mi madre siempre fue muy buena amiga de la esposa del Daimyo anterior, y yo siempre venía a jugar al Palacio, se puede decir que yo era uno de los pajes al servicio de las princesas y príncipes... —de hecho nota que el palacio está silencioso. Sólo ve guardias y un par de personas de la corte que caminan de forma apresurada.

El castillo tiene sus interiores de madera, vigas enormes y pilares aún mayores pintados de rojo. Hay paneles pintados a manos que hacen referencia a la vegetación y fauna. Las paredes revestidas con lienzos complicados y para Yuuri es fácil notar que no hay un solo estandarte, símbolo subversivo que va contra el antiguo régimen. Sin embargo Mila no lo nota, ella parece maravillada con todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

—De haberte quedado serías parte de los doce guardianes, Katsuki-kun.

—¡Nekola-kun! —sonríe grande Yuuri acercándose al ninja que lo espera en la esquina del siguiente pasillo usando el uniforme ninja del país de los Vegetales.

—Dijeron que ibas a volver pero jamás creí que lo fueras a hacer —ambos hombres chocaron sus palmas al tanto Mila observaba todo con ojos atentos.

—No pensé que estarías aquí...

—Después de la guerra todos fuimos convocados y los mejores nos quedamos en el palacio Camelia, obviamente.

—Querrás decir a los más tontos —se ríe Yuuri y Nekola bufa.

—¿Van a la ciudad?

—Sí —responde Yuuri.

—Yo voy de salida, vamos juntos —los ojos alegres y castaños del desconocido se centran en Mila, a la que sonríe de forma genuina—. ¿Quién es este dulce?

—Aléjate, Nekola, es una niña... su nombre es Mila Babicheva, es mi aprendiz.

—¡Tienes una aprendiz! Por dios, Yuuri-sama —bromea el castaño y Yuuri se ruboriza—. Mucho gusto, Mila Babicheva, soy Kamil Nekola.

—Mucho gusto... —murmura Mila sonriendo con timidez.

—¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir? —cuestiona Yuuri caminando los tres a la salida de la ciudadela.

—Mi hermano Emil iba en la comitiva de Mari, y tenían como obligación escoltarte junto con Kanojo-dono —responde el castaño.

Yuuri afirma.

—Claro, tiene que ser eso... —mira de reojo a su amigo, no sabe si puede confiar en él. Fueron amigos de infancia y de vez en vez se reunían cuando coincidían, sin embargo no sabe que tanto puede divagar o preguntar, así que prefiere mantenerse cauteloso.

Los tres avanzan, y Kamil le cuenta que está a punto de casarse, Kamil tiene la misma edad que Viktor, prometen juntarse a cenar para que conozca a su novia y se despiden cuando llegan al pueblo. Mila también está invitada y no deja de halagar ese bonito cabello rojo. La llama muñequita y la menor no puede evitar no sentirse avergonzada. Cuando se despiden Yuuri observa de forma general el pueblo.

Debido a que han entrado por detrás del castillo no tuvo oportunidad de darle una ojeada a la aldea alrededor de la ciudadela, pero a diferencia del palacio donde todo luce un poco más tenso, ahí, los pobladores se ven felices. La gente parece tranquila y libre. Hay ocasiones en que la población no sabe lo que ocurre tras bambalinas ni las intrigas que hay cociéndose en las esteras del poder. Está bien, la Daimyo ha hecho una transición discreta al grado que Konoha ni siquiera lo sabía.

.

Comen en una posada y Mila parece que come por los dos, se acaba uno y otro y otro plato de comida. Yuuri solo puede sonreír, él no ha terminado el suyo. Su cuerpo está cansado pero su cabeza está más activa de lo que debería. Piensa en Viktor, en Viktor y todo lo que siempre viene con él, no se puede escapar de la mirada rota y acabada del albino, esa que le dio después del último ataque. Parece una escena lejana a pesar que solo han pasado dos días. No han podido hablar de forma adecuada y no le pudo agradecer o pedirle que se cuidara. Que él iba a regresar, costara lo que costara iba a regresar a su lado. De algún modo ahora que Yakov lo sabía sentía que había avanzado un paso hacia un futuro donde ambos pudieran envejecer de viejos, aunque era un sueño idílico le gustaba imaginar que de verdad ocurría. Ambos mirando su pequeño jardín de flores, envueltos en riñas y amor. Porque ellos no conocían de una relación sana y tranquila, todo en ellos era enérgico y apasionado.

—Sensei —Yuuri parpadea y la kunoichi le señala el interior de su taza de té. Yuuri apenas notó que hay una ramita que flota.

Señal de buena suerte.

A Viktor le encantaba esas cosas, después le escribiría una carta y le contaría sobre eso, y sobre todo. Le contaría su vida por medio de cartas que le hicieran saber que aún en la distancia, seguía pensando en él.

Mila y Yuuri pasan la noche en un pequeño hotel de paso que encontraron sobre la avenida comercial principal. Sin embargo, Yuuri solo ha logrado dormir un poco pues no puede dejar de notar cierta actividad extraña, siente que lo observan mientras duerme y prefiere vigilar el sueño de Mila que luce demasiado cómoda como para estar en un país extraño y lejos de casa, es joven y curiosa, le recuerda un poco a Viktor cuando era joven y supone que por eso hacen tan buena química como equipo, quizás también por eso Yuuri le tiene cariño a la pelirroja. La arropa mientras duerme y él trata de descansar. Aunque sobresaltado despierta a las pocas horas, tiene fiebre, pero su piel no está caliente, todo dentro de él se siente caliente, lo quema y no quiere despertar a Mila.

Al día siguiente se dan cuenta que la propieta de los Katsuki solo está sucia, ha acumulado mucho polvo, pero no tanto como esperaba, de hecho el deterioro es mínimo. Katsuki lo atribuye a que su hermana le ha dado mantenimiento a ese lugar. Pasa lo mismo cuando van al patio de atrás donde ve que las tres parcelas de cultivo a su disposición no tienen tanta hierba mala como tendría un campo abandonado. De hecho, el de arroz aún se mantiene muy hidratado. Sería cuestión de revisar si esa agua sirve para cultivo, y si la tierra debajo de la hidratación es útil para cultivar su comida.

Es una misión de larga duración y Yuuri decide que es mejor cultivar sus propios alimentos, a Mila parece encantarle la idea. Así que invierten su segundo día en ir a comprar cosas básicas al mercado de la ciudad así como semillas y abono para cultivar. Yuuri es aficionado a la botánica y aprovecha para comprar algunos libros que ve interesante. Hay material que no existe en Konoha y que no desaprovecha en adquirir, Mila por su parte ve con interés algunas armas y pergaminos que jamás había visto, Yuuri le compra tinta y papel para escribir. Ambos regresan cargados y Mila corre por toda la casa abriendo ventanas, abriendo puertas y dejando que el interior respire.

La edificación es de dos pisos. Hay unas seis habitaciones y todas están llenas de polvo. Yuuri se encarga de lavar las ventanas y paneles que fungen como puertas, mientras que Mila trapea de un lado a otro los pisos.

La limpieza se prolonga un día más y al tercer día ambos están exhaustos, pero la pelirroja sabe que mientras más pronto termine el quéhacer más rápido podrá entrenar con su maestro. Por las mañanas han limpiado y por las noches han entrenado taijutsu, Yuuri le pide que lo vea como un entrenamiento de resistencia, un entrenamiento al que Mila le hace doler el cuerpo y los músculos. Sin embargo esa mañana se siente renovada, se siente impaciente y hasta emocionada.

Ese día van a trabajar en el campo de cultivos, además que la Daimyo envió muy temprano una invitación, al día siguiente habrá un banquete por la noche para darles las bienvenidas. Además de la carta había enviado ropa bastante fina y elegante para su maestro y para ella. A pesar de ser una kunoichi seguía siendo una mujer, y una muy femenina.

Emocionada Mila corre hacia el pequeño campo de cultivos que está evidentemente descuidado. Uno de sus tíos tiene varios campos de cultivo, y la parte que más le gusta es cosechar el arroz. Se quita las sandalias con cuidado y sube su pantalón hasta sus muslos para ingresar en el agua que está fresca, no hay un solo rastro de espigas de cultivos viejos. Se flexiona para meter su mano y sacarla, la tierra aún es útil.

—¡Sensei! —agita su mano mientras Yuuri se acerca con las cosas para empezar a trabajar. Las deja a un costado del cerco roto, deben reparar eso. Revisar la tierra de hortalizas y hacer un listado de lo que podrán cultivar ahí. Es cierto que bien pueden comer fuera sin embargo el trabajo en la tierra es un trabajo noble bien pagado por la naturaleza, es amable y humilde, Yuuri quiere que Mila siga creciendo no solo como kunoichi sino como mujer, quiere convertirla en una persona de bien.

No la ve como su hija, porque él sabe que no puede tener hijos. No la ve como su hermana, porque ella tiene una. La ve como una persona que quiere aprender todo de él, y él aprendió de su madre, y su madre le enseñó que no hay nada mejor que los frutos del trabajo duro. Eso mismo debe aprender Mila para que el camino que elija sea un camino del que no se arrepienta por las decisiones que tome.

—¿Sabes cómo revisar la fertilidad de la tierra, Mila?

Ella asiente.

—Lo recuerdo de los libros que leímos y mi tío Vlado me enseñó —cuenta emocionada con las manos embarradas del lodo, se seca en su ropa y se vuelve a flexionar empezando a limpiar ese pequeño pedazo de parcela.

Entre ambos se encargan de limpiar el pedazo de tierra donde sembraran el arroz, y cuando está listo, Yuuri le explica a la pelirroja lo que debe de hacer, comenta que debe de seleccionar solo un área para hacer brotar los manojos de arroz que después sembraran en toda la parcela para tener el vital alimento. Él hace la demostración y los ojos esmeralda ven atentos todo. Cuando Katsuki termina Mila es la que coge los puños del grano y lo tira sobre el agua, sonríe cuando éstas salpican, flotan y se hunden burbujeando, en dos semanas habrá los primeros brotes y nuevamente vendrá trabajo duro. Al tanto ella se encarga de su labor, Yuuri empieza a arar la otra parcela que será para los cultivos secos como la papa, el jitomate, berenjenas y otras verduras que servirán en su alimentación. Carne, huevo y leche lo compraran en el mercado, no cree tener tiempo de atender animales, es un oficio complicado el ser guardián de ganado y sabe que apenas podrá con la niña cuando ésta suelta un chillido pues se ha caído de espaldas y ahora está toda mojada y llena de lodo. Yuuri bufa y ríe.

Al atardecer comparten bolas de arroz que la madre de Kamil y Emil les ha enviado con ese último. Desde el campo de cultivos que le perteneció a los Katsuki y ahora su hijo se hace cargo pueden ver otros campos arroceros. Es una visión impresionante, hermosa debe de reconocer Mila. Algo que antes no se detuvo a observar pero que de reojo notó la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Hay mujeres y hombres trabajando en sus propios sitios y piensa en Yuri, es inevitable.

—Las mujeres siempre se han encargado al hogar y a sus hijos, a sus familiar... las que no querían ser sólo amas de hogar lograron dedicarse a la docencia y otros a la medicina —cuenta Yuuri y Mila alza su mirada a su maestro, atenta. Le gusta cuando Yuuri habla relajado porque podría ser capaz de arrullar a un demonio.

—Los hombres se encargaban de cuidar a sus familiar y llevar el alimento a sus mesas, ellos trabajaban estas tierras y a los animales que había... Sin embargo... cuando los hombres se fueron a la guerra por primera vez las mujeres tuvieron que hacerse cargo de las cosecha, la pisca y la ganadería, la fuerza de una mujer siempre acostumbrada solo a la limpieza de la de un agricultor distaba —ceunta—. Era difícil, pero no imposible... si ellas no lo hacían, nadie lo haría por ellas... este país se convirtió en un país de mujeres y niños, un puñado de hombres que servía solo para proteger al Daimyo, no había shinobis —dice—. Pero se conocía el concepto de chakra, de ninja y de ninjutsu... algunas que sabían un poco sobre esto enseñaron a hacer redes de chakra al resto para hacer las labores domésticas más fáciles... sobre todo esas que tenían que ver con la pesca y la domesticación de animales salvajes, la caza de éstos —sirve el té para la niña a su lado y para él—... no todas podían hacer algo tan preciso como la red de chakra... así que las que sabían decidieron hacer estas telas que pudieran manipular con un poco de chakra y facilitara las cosas —muestra su pedazo de seda que oculta debajo de su kimono alzando un poco su manga—. Después de ser solo usado en la pesca se volvió un arma, un emblema para mi nación y una técnica que se fue perfeccionando hasta lo que conoces... un arte centenario que pasó de generación en generación... el tejido es algo personal, guarda secretos, ambiciones, las telas y su tejido guarda misterios que solo los tejedores conocemos... —sonríe con nostalgia a su propia seda—. Es un arte destinado sólo para las mujeres pero mi madre me enseñó cómo hacer el tejido... yo puedo enseñarte a ti... pero se requiere un control estricto del chakra, Mila, pero estoy seguro que lo vas a lograr.

—Sensei... —murmura la niña.

—Es difícil, pero no imposible —inquiere con una sonrisa que se contagia a su estudiante. Ésta se mueve de un lado al otro emocionada recargándose de último contra el hombro ajeno.

—Lo voy a lograr, sensei.

—Estoy seguro que sí, Mila —dice él sonriendo a su alumna—. También... hay otra técnica que quiero que aprendas, que será necesaria en el futuro, pero primero... terminemos de plantar estas papas —ordena.

—¡Sí! —Mila ruge motivada mientras se incorpora y Yuuri la sigue.

Recoge la basura que han producido y se queda quieto, mira de reojo hacia los árboles que hay detrás de ellos. Su propiedad colinda con el bosque y se confirman sus sospechas.

—Te esperaba después, pero me alegra que vengas, querido Yuuri.

—No sé si sentirme molesto u ofendido, señora —dice Yuuri mientras observa a la mujer terminar de arreglarse frente al gran espejo que tiene frente a ella.

Chihoko es capaz de sentir el aura asesina del ninja y a pesar que no hay muchos lugares donde él se pueda esconder no logra saber desde donde le está hablando.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan irritado? Te he dejado descansar dos días completos y no he insistido.

—Pero me mantiene vigilado como si fuera un foráneo, también me he dado cuenta que se han metido a mi casa, incluso mientras estoy durmiendo.

—Pues durmiendo no estás y es obvio, querido Yuuri, deberías tomar más en serio tus horas de descanso o terminará por repercutir en tu condición aunque el reporte es que tienes mucha resistencia, me encantaría ser testigo de ello.

—No me provoque, señora —Yuuri se pronuncia y está justo a un costado del enorme espejo.

Chihoko no se sobresalta a pesar de que se sorprendió, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? Lo que más le inquieta es cuando Yuuri le lanza a sus pies dos placas ninjas del país de los Vegetales.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta ella haciéndose la desentendida. Yuuri no responde mirándola seriamente—. ¿Los mataste? —cuestiona ahora en un tono sombrío aunque se relame los labios delgados y rojizos. Yuuri niega y ella bufa incorporándose.

—Siguen siendo compañeros ninjas que siguen ordenes pero la siguiente vez yo los v-

—No te atreverías a asesinarlos, porque de querer hacerlo no hubieras venido hasta aquí a ¿hacer una advertencia? ¿No te das cuenta de tu posición, Yuuri? —ella se incorpora dándose aprobación propia frente al espejo—. No me hagas reír. Aquí la que amenaza, la que dispone y la que ordena, soy yo, Yuuri, no me compares con el enclenque pacifista que tienen en Konoha.

—No hable de esa manera del Daimyo del país del fuego —dice entredientes el shinobi siguiendo a la mujer.

—¿Por qué no? —ella se gira encarándolo.

El ruido que se escucha desde el pasillo alerta a ambos y ambos giran su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Señora, han penetrado la seguridad del Palacio, su seguridad está en...

—Ya lo sé —dice ella enfadada por la ineptitud de su guardia, cuando se gira Yuuri ya no está. Suspira. Mientras abre la puerta de par en par—. Si quieres seguir hablando sígueme —ordena Chihoko a la nada empezando a caminar por el pasillo, su comitiva de damas de compañía y escoltas la esperan al final del pasillo. El mensajero que ha llevado la noticia se desconcierta un poco vuelve su mirada hacia la habitación de la Daimyo pero no hay nadie, cuando se gira para ver la espalda de su señora, se sorprende pues un shinobi va detrás de ella. ¿En qué momento?

—¡Señora! ¡Su seguridad puede estar comprometida! Cancelemos la reunión —dice alguien de su escolta un poco exaltado.

—Está bien, Yuuri-kun me está cuidando —dice ella señalando al ninja detrás de ella.

El escolta desdeña al moreno que ni siquiera se molesta en regresarle la mirada.

—Además, ha sido Yuuri-kun quien ha hecho el pequeño desastre, en lugar de estar aquí quejándose y llorando vayan a arreglar lo que nuestro Yuuri ha deshecho —ordena fríamente la mujer sin dejar de caminar.

El silencio se forma en torno a la estela que la presencia de la Daimyo va dejando a su paso.

—Eres más listo y hábil de lo que creí, cuando me hablaron sobre tus habilidades no podía creer que fueran de este alcance —halaga ella pero no recibe respuesta—. Si no quieres hablar ¿entonces para qué me sigues?

—Vi entrar a mi abuelo y a otras personas que parecían importantes al palacio cuando venía en camino... no es una coincidencia y creo que tiene que ver con que solicitaras mi presencia.

—Eres más listo, hábil y suspicaz de lo que creí, Yuuri-kun, querido Yuuri-kun —murmura ella deteniéndose frente a una puerta menos llamativa que el resto que hay en el palacio. Lo mira de frente—. Pensaba hablar contigo hasta mañana después del banquete... sin embargo, al parecer eres un hombre impaciente...

—Malos hábitos adquiridos —responde Yuuri pensando en Viktor y su usual impaciencia ante todo. El recuerdo le sabe amargo y se deprime un poco.

—Como sea... —ella se atreve a limpiar el hombro de Yuuri que tiene un poco de tierra—. Vamos —ordena mientras la puerta se abre.

—Daimyo Chihoko entrando a la sala —anuncia el chambelán y el grupo de personas que hay en la habitación guarda silencio. Se hincan para hacer una pronunciada reverencia, con su frente tocando el piso. La mujer entra directo al trono dispuesto para ella. La visión delante de sus ojos de hombres besando sus pies le llenan y Yuuri los observa quedándose detrás del asiento donde se encuentra sentada Chihoko.

—Sabes sobre el golpe de estado, ¿no? —pregunta en voz alta ella.

Los hombres que aún siguen en aquella posición de humillación y entrega a la mujer sentada en el trono se tensan. ¿Con quién habla su líder?

—Sí —la voz la reconoce Kanojo que se atreve a alzar un poco la cabeza, congelándose en su lugar al ver a su nieto parado a un lado de la Daimyo.

—Y no has tomado una postura, ¿o es una especie de trampa por parte de Konoha?

—Konoha no lo sabe, yo me enteré cuando estuve aquí y la vi en el trono... no creímos que algo así fuese a pasar... en Konoha tenemos asuntos más importantes que estar interesados por situaciones de política interna de un país pequeño —murmura.

Y los diplomáticos postrados ante Chihoko se alzan ofendidos, quejándose evidentemente airados. Chihoko se recarga de un costado para girar su cuerpo y ver mejor a Yuuri, le regala una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Un país pequeño?

—En comparación con el país del Fuego... son pequeños... somos pequeños —azuza él con calma.

—Tienes razón, Yuuri-kun, tranquilos... que Yuuri-kun tiene razón... y es por eso mismo que hemos decidido esta emancipación, es por eso que ocurrió este golpe de estado... y es por eso que mi tío ya no era apto para este puesto.

Yuuri en silencio estudia las palabras utilizadas por ella.

—Asesinar a tu tío y a toda tu familia, incluso a los niños de la familia real. Para alguien que busca independencia es algo demasiado... intenso ¿no crees?

—No confundas una cosa con otra, querido Yuuri —murmura la mujer y Yuuri le observa, caminando hacia donde los hombres. Baja los escalones y Chihoko queda a sus espaldas—. Estamos cansados de siempre depender de los países más grandes, de las villas ninjas que nos dan sus sobras a cambio de nuestro talento.

—Fueron ustedes los que rezagaron a las mujeres al campo y en profesiones lejos de la guerra, las creyeron inútiles, ustedes mismos hicieron este daño al país y...

—Eso fue antes de que yo llegara, Katsuki —habla la mujer en el trono y los murmullos entre los hombres se acallan.

El shinobi entrecierra la mirada apretando los puños y mirando aún fijamente a Chihoko que baja los escalones detrás de él como antes lo hizo el día anterior, pero ahora se queda frente a él. El aire que la rodea es distinto. Sobre sale. Su belleza es tal que incluso él debe reconocerla. Se planta delante de él y de no ser por los zapatos quizás tendría que bajar aún más la mirada pues Chihoko es alguien de estatura baja. Su cuerpo delgado y complexión frágil. Pero a pesar de todo eso, luce aún más poderosa que muchos shinobis dentro de ese lugar, y de no tener la adrenalina al tope él se sentiría intimidado. Pero no es así, ni siquiera porque está a centímetros de distancia de ella. Puede sentir el aroma embriagante a camelias y amapolas, es una bonita composición que le cubren el hedor a bestia y pájaros que siempre ha tenido en su esencia, el esencia de la vida salvaje y peligrosa, arruga la nariz.

—Las cosas van a cambiar conmigo a cargo.

—¿Creando bestias que no eres capaz de controlar? —murmura el moreno solo para ella, porque aunque sabe que está en desventaja sabe que es lo suficiente capaz de dar cara a todos los shinobis en ese castillo. Él no fue a morir a Vegetales.

El abuelo de Katsuki, así como el resto de los shinobis en la sala miraron al ninja que se mantenía inmune, ella parece relamer sus labios y Yuuri es capaz de escuchar el ruido de las perlas que cuelgan del enorme tocado que usa sobre la cabeza, distintivo solo de los daimyos.

—Yuuri... ¿Quién te dijo que nosotros...

—Mi madre me lo dijo —la voz sigue firme y la mira a los ojos sin titubear—. Mi madre descubrió lo de las bestias.

—¿Los de la Hoja lo saben? —interroga la mujer y el menor niega con seriedad.

—Lo dejó encriptado, lo dejó encriptado y tuve que mentirle a la aldea que me crió —aprieta los puños con enojo.

—Pero eres hijo de este País, esta es tu nación y nos debes lealtad —dice con voz firme Kanojo extendiendo los brazos haciendo énfasis en el santuario donde ahora se encuentran.

Chihoko no deja que Yuuri aparte la mirada, ambos tiene sus ojos fijos en el otro.

—¿Y no por eso estoy aquí? —farfulla el moreno.

—Las bestias solo es uno de los experimentos que tenemos listos para hacer nuestra propia independencia del resto de los países. No somos un país grande y por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una villa oculta de ninjas... o al menos eso nos dijo el País de la Arena, el país del Fuego, el país del Trueno, nos tenemos que quedar con las migajas —escupe con odio—. Se llevan a nuestros mejores ninjas, nos traen basura... estoy harta... nuestros hombres se deben de ir para un futuro próspero... mi tío, mi abuelo y todos esos bastardos creían que enviando lo mejor de la cosecha iban a recibir los mejores productos pero... ¿qué obtenemos? Solo ser saboteados —ella se aleja por fin—. Dime, Yuuri. ¿No quieres que la gente de aquí, tu gente, tenga las mismas oportunidades? ¡¿No deseas que todos puedan acceder a ese poder que tú tienes?! —interroga ella y Yuuri sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero un mundo en paz —y no miente, sus hombros caen.

—Pero no lo puedes tener, porque ese es un ideal estúpido, mi querido Yuuri —ella se vuelve a acercar—. Es un ideal estúpido.

—Lo sé... y sé que a pesar de que no tienes el poder sobre las bestias... sé que si tienes el poder sobre algunas bestias... quiero que pares de atacar a Konoha... y te ayudaré, Chihoko.

Los presentes se escandalizan porque está aceptando nadie se ha atrevido a exigir o hablarle tan directamente a la mujer.

—Es el único motivo por el cual he mentido a Konoha... es el motivo por el cual estoy aún aquí sin haberte asesinado, Chihoko... porque te ayudaré a que hagas tu independencia pero tal como lo has hecho ahorita no es el modo adecuado —Yuuri alza la mano mostrándole a ella una flama de fuego roja, viva, caliente, que lentamente empezó a cambiar su naturaleza. Desde el centro se volvió morada, después azul y por última se volvió por completo verde. Ella se queda en silencio.

—Kekkei Touta —murmura Chihoko y el resto se queda estupefacto—. ¿Cuándo...

Se niega a decir algo más y aprieta la mano concentrándose, la flama queda atrapada en el puño que ha cerrado, para abrirlo y mostrarle una semilla. Se la ofrece a Chihoko que la toma de la palma abierta de Yuuri. La observa maravillada.

—¿Qué estás pidiendo, Yuuri?

—Que dejes de atacar a Konoha y el resto de las aldeas ocultas.

—Son lugares grandes, no representan mis bebés daños para ellos.

—Está muriendo gente, Chihoko —riñe él furioso.

—De acuerdo, dejará de morir gente... no habrá más ataques. Pero tú me ayudarás a perfeccionar a mis niños y me ayudarás también a capturar a los defectuosos... —murmura ella ofreciendo su mano.

Yuuri se queda en silencio, mira a las otras personas ahí que lo observan de regreso serios. Yuuri extiende la mano, pero en lugar de coger la mano que la mujer ofrece, él va directo a la otra donde tiene la semilla, la acaricia apenas y en la mano de Chihoko brota un pequeño árbol, diminuto, al cual le estallan pequeños puntos rozados. Son camelias, minúsculas. Pequeñas.

El elemento vida.

El elemento dios.

Yuuri está demasiado cerca de Chihoko, y está por primera vez se siente superada en presencia por un hombre. Sus cuerpos están rozándose.

—Cuando el entrenamiento de Mila termine, se irá, y no lo impedirás... ella es inocente y no sabe sobre nada de esto.

—Esa negociación la tendremos después, Yuuri... en privado, pues si tú la seleccionaste... quiere decir que es una kunoichi excepcional. ¿No? La quiero aquí, trabajando para mí.

Yuuri tuerce los labios alejándose, aparta su cuerpo del contrario, hace una leve reverencia mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida.

—Y saca a los espías que hay en mi casa, que me están siguiendo, si veo a uno cerca lo voy a asesinar de verdad, Chihoko —amenaza nuevamente abriendo la puerta para salir.

La Daymio ha quedado con los labios entreabiertos, mientras el pequeño árbol se consumía en una flama roja que no la dañó. El corazón le late rápidamente en su pecho antes de caminar de regreso hacia su trono y sonríe satisfecha. Hay un peculiar brillo en su mirada que infiere interés, el abuelo de Yuuri conoce esa mirada, le causa desagrado pero nada puede hacer. Él sabe algo que el resto no y su deber como cabeza del clan Sakurakouji es salvaguardar el mismo, aunque eso sea pasar sobre sus propias creencias sobre todo ahora que ha visto que Yuuri ha roto la barrera genética y a alcanzado la expresión máxima de poder.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	14. Selección

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Selección**

.

.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que llegaron a los Vegetales. Mila se ha acostumbrado. Aún siente un poco el estómago lleno gracias al gran festín que disfrutaron durante la noche de su bienvenida. Todos parecen ser muy hospitalarios y amables. Reconoce lugares y puede seguir perfectamente su nueva rutina que se inclina hacia entrenar y hacer tareas de campo.

Despierta muy temprano por la mañana cuando Yuuri ya se encuentra de pie preparando té para ambos, sus cuerpos en calor de forma irremediable y después salen a correr. Maestro y alumna han hecho una serie de obstáculos a lo largo de una extensión del bosque vecino. Pusieron trampas y blancos para que Mila entrene, y al finalizar ese calentamiento matutino siempre tienen un combate de taijutsu. La pelirroja no puede dejar de sorprenderse la facilidad con que Yuuri siempre suele terminar los encuentros en menos de diez golpes, los ha contado cuidadosamente. Cuando ella está exhausta es apenas media mañana y Yuuri la carga en su espalda. Regresan a casa para desayunar y posteriormente ella se queda en casa para limpiar y estudiar mientras Yuuri responde a sus obligaciones como ninja, la pelirroja no entiende cómo es que su maestro siendo un jounin de Konoha debe de responder a responsabilidades del país donde están, supone que es por cosas diplomáticas pero no es tan curiosa como para cuestionar al moreno.

Cuando Yuuri regresa ya es bien entrada la tarde, y usualmente lo hace silencioso y con gesto pensativo, hay ocasiones en que regresa con la ropa hecha un desastre, otras en las que incluso advierte que se ha bañado y otras tantas su aroma es el de cerveza. Ella simplemente lo recibe y le cuenta sobre las novedades: Fue al pueblo a cambiar papas por hortalizas, o compró esto, o aquello, o terminó de leer aquel libro y tiene anotaciones que mostrarle. Yuuri la escucha con atención, más tarde cuando la noche comienza a caer es que regresan a su entrenamiento y Yuuri la lleva aún más adentro en el bosque donde no ocasionaran daños y entrenan, ahora sí, seriamente: Jutsus de fuego, jutsus de tierra, genjutsu y, lo que más le emociona a Mila, el control de la seda.

Es cierto lo que le ha dicho su maestro, no es solamente mover las manos y hacer los jutsus para tirar de un pedazo de tela, es toda un arte que le ha costado horas de llanto porque el esfuerzo muchas veces termina por hacerla caer exahusta, ni siquiera han comenzado el tejido y ella llora porque el primer paso es hacer que su chakra sea visible y con esto pueda empezar a tejer. El método para forzar al chakra y extraerlo es doloroso, largo y complicado. Yuuri es estricto. Tiene sus bases en el principio de los hilos de chakra para la técnica de los titiriteros o maestros shinobis de los títeres. Cuando se tiene la práctica y el dominio es tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos pero en un principio es tan doloroso y mortificante pues no hay heridas visible, todo lo lastimado queda por dentro.

A Mila le flipa cada vez que su maestro le dice: "Hoy lo haremos", pero al mismo tiempo el miedo le hace temblar las rodillas, sin embargo es la adrenalina disparada la que hace que todo dolor quedé almacenado en un estrecho de su cabeza, ella se prepara abriendo sus manos, separando sus dedos y concentrando la mayor cantidad de chakra en la punta de sus dedos al grado que siente las uñas a punto de reventar. Yuuri se acerca con sus dedos, delicados y pálidos, hasta los de su alumna y une sus puntas. Los chakras conectan casi al instante y empieza a tirar. La primera vez que Mila logra ver su chakra, casi cuatro días después de haber estado intentando por horas sin resultado, ella se queda fascinada, un destello azul cerúleo se desprende y se estira, que arde, duele, y lo compara apenas con la angustia de parir a un hijo (aunque nunca ha dado a luz). Pero conforme pasan los días y los intentos, Yuuri se aleja más y más, y el chakra se estira, más y más.

—Mi capacidad máxima para manipular mi seda es de veinte metros, a esa distancia la puedo estirar tanto como quiera y la puedo endurecer casi al mismo peso que una piedra sólida, si me alejó un poco más de veinte metros quizás la pueda seguir manipulando pero no será igual de elástica o resistente —explicó Yuuri en algún momento y Mila pareció fascinada—. Pero eso se debe a que desde un principio pude expandir mi chakra de manera considerable e invertí mucho tiempo y energía al momento de tejer la tela —inquirió y Mila tiene esas palabras en su cabeza.

Los entrenamientos suelen durar de forma general hasta la madrugada, a excepción de cuando es el control de chakra para el control de seda, ahí es hasta que Mila no puede más y acaba de rodillas suplicando que pare. Yuuri se detiene, y le da un par de palmadas para consolarla aunque en dos ocasiones a ella le han sangrado las uñas. Pero soporta y eso hace sentir al moreno orgulloso. Sin sufrimiento, no hay poder, y Mila es fuerte. Necesita ser fuerte.

Cuando los entrenamientos paran antes de lo habitual Yuuri carga a Mila en su espalda del mismo modo en que lo hace por las mañanas cuando salen a correr y ella queda exhausta, aunque no se esfuerza del mismo modo en un entrenamiento y otro, Yuuri sabe mejor que nadie que hay dos tipos de fatiga: la emocional y la física, y en ambos casos el deterioro en el cuerpo es terrible y notorio.

Cierta noche durante esa tercera semana en que se encuentran en Vegetales, después de haber acabado su rutina de entrenamiento Mila no se durmió como siempre lo hacía, por el contrario, se mantiene despierta viendo las puntas de sus dedos, están moradas al igual que sus uñas, de hecho ha perdido tres y tiene pequeñas vendas de algodón que ayudan a que no se infecten las heridas. No importa si pierde todas o alguno de sus dedos en el proceso, ella dominará esa técnica. Sin embargo, escucha la puerta principal cerrarse y ella se incorpora casi de golpe, Yuuri duerme en la habitación de al lado y no lo ha escuchado salir de ahí, cuando se asoma por la ventana con discreción ve pasar a su sensei con una lámpara de papel que le ilumina el camino, se vuelve a internar al bosque.

No es la primera vez que lo ve hacer lo mismo, regresa bastante más tarde y eso sí le pica la curiosidad. Se incorpora y se viste, se siente agotada pero quiere saber qué clase de entrenamiento hace su sensei cuando no está en casa. Escabulléndose por los rincones que el camino escarpado y accidentado del bosque le ofrece para recorrer, sigue el rastro que Yuuri va dejando, debe de tener mucho cuidado porque Katsuki es un ninja ELITE y la puede detectar con facilidad pero al parecer hasta ese momento ha tenido éxito.

Cuando no está corriendo se da cuenta que el bosque es un sitio bastante particular: hay espesa vegetación y el olor a humedad es penetrante. De hecho, todo el pueblo y el palacio huelen de la misma manera, y tiene sentido porque la aldea junto con el castillo y las inmediaciones están rodeados por un bosque profundo y denso, no le sorprende a Mila que ahí se escondan alguna de esas horribles bestias. Hay árboles gigantes, la vista se le acaba tratando de verles el final de la copa y flores de colores brillantes que jamás ha visto. Frutos enormes que tendrían que ser comidos entre dos personas y plantas con hojas en forma de todo tipo. Crecen altas y se expanden por todos lados, es una vista onírica las circunvalaciones de ese país. Antes había estado ahí pero el tiempo que paso fue mínimo, no le gusta pensar mucho en ello, porque de hacerlo terminaría pensando en Georgi y su horrible muerte. Es por reflexionar sobre ello cuando no se da cuenta que Yuuri ya no está más delante de ella, debe saltar a un árbol y moverse para volverlo a ubicar pero antes de que pueda hacer algo más, encuentra a Yuuri sentado en forma de loto entre los árboles. De hecho, se cubre la boca para evitar que salga un jadeo porque a su maestro lo cubre una planta que brota a su alrededor. La planta se cuela por el interior de la ropa que usa el usuario de aquel kekkei genkai tan especial. Mantiene su postura calmada con sus manos extendidas sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, todo él luce relajado a pesar que su espalda es recta. Sus ojos cerrados. En su cuello terminan las enredaderas y algunas pequeñas flores blancas empiezan a brotar entre las ramas.

De a poco Mila nota como la piel pálida de su sensei empieza a adquirir un tono que lentamente se vuelve verde. No se mueve, parece que está en medio de un trance y Mila se siente atraída a esa estampa: no parece un humano pero tampoco es una planta, la naturaleza se lo está tragando, ni siquiera está segura que se encuentre respirando y algo le perturba de todo aquello.

El ambiente alrededor de Yuuri de pronto parece responder a una respiración que no proviene de ese cuerpo, sino de todo el bosque. El suspiro colectivo de la vida que le rodea. Mila está ida, se está yendo junto con ese cuerpo de pronto ha dejado de ser un hombre. Un cuervo grazna en el cielo y la pelirroja alza la mirada un poco angustiada pues no se percató de la presencia del animal, alza su cabeza buscando aquello que ha hecho el espectral ruido, cuando baja la mirada nuevamente a su sensei esos enormes ojos oscuros con tintes carmesí le miran fijamente. La atraviesan y ella se queda plantada con sus manos contra el árbol donde se ha escondido para no ser atrapada por su sensei.

—Acércate, Mila.

Ella brinca en su lugar, si no se ha movido, ni siquiera ha respirado de la impresión. Yuuri la detectó y ella observa con atención a su maestro. Yuuri sigue en la misma posición de antes sin moverse. Arriba sobre su cabeza y más allá de la copa de los árboles que se mesen con trémula calma el cuervo vuelve a graznar. Traga saliva y tímidamente sale de su escondite. Yuuri no abre los ojos, sigue en la misma postura y el corazón de la pelirroja late con una extraña desazón pues se siente observada, sobre todo por aquella ave rapaz que sigue posada sobre el hombro de su sensei. La propia ave parece una estatua de eslita y granito junto a su sensei.

—Perdón, sensei.

No recibe respuesta, y ella cambia su peso de un tobillo al otro sin saber qué decir o hacer hasta que se sienta frente a Yuuri, cruzando sus piernas y relajando su cuervo. Es la pose que tiene Yuuri, ella lo imita y se da cuenta que mantener la espalda así de recta duele pero persiste. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose y cuando los abre, Yuuri le observa con fijeza, traga saliva la niña.

—Lo siento... —repite y Yuuri sonríe con debilidad antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, está replegando el ninjutsu al que se ha sometido. Mila ladea el rostro maravillada aún por el modo en que el verde de la piel de Yuuri retrocede con calma, las flores que de la nada han brotado caen como si hubiese llegado su otoño y una vuela hasta el frente de Mila. Ella la recoge y la huele, es delicioso ese aroma, es el aroma de su sensei—. ¿Está meditando?

—Hablo con el bosque, Mila.

Ella ladea nuevamente el rostro. Yuuri sonríe y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos mientras la enredadera que poseyó el cuerpo de su maestro lentamente se regresa a la tierra de donde vino. Katsuki se mantiene sin moverse y jadea ante las espinas que le raspan la piel debajo del uniforme, pero suspira apenas queda liberado, deja caer los hombros y vuelve a sonreír lentamente. No está molesto y eso es lo que le asusta a Mila, ella ha aprendido en casa que las personas que más sonríen son las que más pena traen escondida, las que más cosas llevan a cuestas.

—Eso... se ve doloroso.

—Lo es un poco —confiesa con calma el mayor acercando su mano a la palma de Mila que mantiene aquella flor, posa su propia mano sobre la de la menor y un resplandor azul fluye entre ambas manos. Cuando Yuuri despega lentamente su mano de la mano de la menor ella con emoción nota como la flor se multiplica, una y otra y otra vez hasta que Yuuri aparta por completo la mano y la alza de golpe haciendo que las flores se eleven por los aires rodeándolos como una fina de capa de nieve de pétalos. Los ojos de Mila brillan asombrados y la respiración la contiene porque teme que cualquier movimiento terminará por romper esa bella estampa.

—Es el mismo jutsu que hizo... —Mila inicía hablando emocionada pero se queda callada cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sí, es el mismo jutsu que hice para Georgi... —farfulla Yuuri mirando su propia obra—. Lo usaba el clan de mi madre para honrar la memoria de los caídos, el jutsu lo ha hecho mi bisabuelo cuando su hijo más joven murió... después se pasó de generación en generación... no se le dedica a cualquiera, sólo a los hijos del clan Sakurakouji y a los shinobis más valientes... Georgi y ustedes fueron tremendamente valentes, Mila... —inquiere Yuuri sonriéndole, llevando su mano para tomar su mentón y acariciarlo en forma paternal—. Estás aquí valientemente, en un país lejano y desconocido para mejorar, Mila... para mejorar en nombre de todos esos que no pudieron hacerlo... y eso es más de lo que cualquiera haría... —trata de sonreír pero no puede pero las palabras las ha dicho con semejante sinceridad que ahora la niña sonríe grande, el rostro ilumina esos preciosos ojos claros y restriega el llanto silente que ha empezado a derramar.

—Sensei... usted es magnífico —dice sincera y Yuuri le acaricia la cabeza para reconfortarla, le arranca una risa y ambos se quedan un rato más ahí.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto que puede hablar con las plantas, sensei? —pregunta la pelirroja después de un rato de meditación. Yuuri vuelve a deshacer el ninjutsu y en esta ocasión su gesto de incomodidad es menos notorio.

—Sí, es parte del kekkei genkai... aunque depende mucho cómo es que te introduzcas... las plantas son seres vivos que tienen memoria, aunque una memoria más básica y primitiva que la del ser humano —comenta—. Tienen personalidad pero no una consciencia... las plantas son tan básicas y complejas al mismo tiempo que ellas reconocen los lugares: si hay sol, si hay sombra, si la persona que las atiende es la misma que siempre y qué tipo de persona es... una persona mala jamás podría tener un jardín... o al menos no una persona con el alma contaminada.

Mila piensa en su abuela a la que se le morían todas las plantas, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo pues su abuela no era para nada amable.

—Eso es impresionante, sensei —responde—. Es muy útil en espionaje, y combinado con la seda y luego esa "Ventana del zorro", es todo un shinobi impresionante, sensei —aclara ella y Yuuri suspira avergonzado, aún no es capaz de recibir halagos tan abiertamente sin sentirse totalmente abochornado.

Aclara su garganta y suspira.

—En realidad, todos pueden hablar con las flores.

—¿Hasta yo podría hacerlo?

Yuuri no puede evitar reír bajito y afirmar, la risa de Yuuri-sensei es sin duda alguna una de esas maravillas que se pueden disfrutar de vez en vez. Ella atusó su cabello cuidadosamente concentrándose en aquella nueva técnica.

—Pensé que eso era posible únicamente por su kekkei genkai, sensei.

—Todos pueden hablar con las flores, pero solo los que poseen mi kekkei son capaces de escucharla de forma viva —comenta sonriendo—. El clan de mi madre solía comunicarse con estas para saber si había plagas o cuando era el momento propicio para hacer la cosecha —cuenta con una sonrisa—. Cuando empezaron las guerras y el País tuvo que aliarse nos volvimos un país de tráfico de información, no podíamos pelear, pero manteníamos nuestra seguridad a cambio de información... las plantas fueron fundamental para ello... no podrás hablar con ellas como lo hago yo sin embargo, te puedo enseñar algo especial, Mila. Algo que solo mi clan aprende. Una técnica secreta —deja un dedo sobre sus labios y Mila lo imita esperando paciente y emocionada, sensei era una fuente sin fin de conocimiento.

.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Minako al shinobi que tiene en su silla de trabajo. El ninja gruñe ofuscado tirando de golpe de la camisa que se pone a trompicones porque no le gusta andar por ahí sin ropa.

Yuri espera a su sensei en una esquina con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Él también tuvo que pasar por las manos de la doctora ninja más hábil de toda la aldea.

—Deberías ser más maduro, Nikiforov-idiota —dice la castaña sin moverse la lengua y camina hacia su escritorio para escribir en la bitácora—. Y tú no permitir que tu maestro se sobre-esfuerce, y dejar de sobre-esforzándote...

—¡Estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras el débil de Katsuki está allá afuera cazando las bestias! —grita Yuri impaciente, le ha comido la cabeza la idea de que es un débil bueno para nada y por eso debe entrenar, en el proceso la bola de nieve y depresión que era Viktor Nikiforov lo ha seguido y ambos han estado entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana.

La castaña observa al niño y después a su supuesto sensei. La mujer suspira acomodándose los lentes.

—Yuri, suficiente —murmura Viktor mientras que se terminaba de abrochar el chaleco táctico color verde—. Gracias Minako —reza saliendo de la consulta, el rubio se siente traicionado pues Viktor parece sencillamente aceptar las palabras de la sensei, chasquea la lengua y corre detrás de su maestro.

Minako los observa en silencio, es un cuerpo que ha sido desmembrado el equipo de Viktor, primero Georgi, ahora Mila y Yuuri, solo quedan dos integrantes y la doctora confía en que el albino podrá sobreponerse porque si no tendría que hacer la recomendación que fuera revocado de su puesto pues podía poner en riesgo a alguien. Tanto Viktor como Yuri llegaron exhausto sin un gramo de estamina o rastro de chakra, pues habían pasado los últimos días entrenando sin parar ni para comer ni para descansar, era la forma en que Viktor lidiaba con su furia, con su impotancia, con su enojo y candor. Usualmente Yuuri se encargaba de eso, y ella lo sabía de primera mano, pero ahora sin Yuuri siendo su catalizador.

Yuri era alguien que iba por el mismo camino de su sensei y no sabía Minako que tan bueno o provechoso sería tener dos bestias, además de las otras bestias que rondaban a las afueras.

—Viejo, viejo —llamaba Yuri pero Viktor no se detenía caminaba con los ojos fijos en la salida, el niño lo detuvo de la mano y el albino gira su mirada—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

—Yendome a casa, Yuri, ya fue suficiente... —hay un poco de sensatez en él y es la que sale a relucir, acaricia la cabeza rubia del menor pero éste se resiste en dejarlo ir.

—¡Pero prometiste que me entrenaría! —exige—. Tú lo prometiste...

Viktor lo observa con mayor fijes, se flexiona para dejar una mano sobre el pequeño hombre, en un movimiento podría romper con facilidad la clavícula del niño si quisiera hacerlo, no obstante lo mira a los ojos.

—Yuri... en estos mo-

—¡¿Eres un estúpido o qué?! —grita el niño llamando la atención de varias personas—. Mila y Katsuki están allá afuera... ¿y nosotros qué estamos haciendo? Perdiendo el tiempo... esos dos nos llevan cuatro días de ventaja —el niño se golpea el pecho airado por sus propias palabras—. Quiero... quiero volverme alguien lo suficiente fuerte como para ser considerado...

_"Como para ser considerado como un aliado por alguien tan fuerte como Katsuki Yuuri", _piensa con los ojos llenos de temor, llenos de frustración y enojo. Muerde sus labios esperando una respuesta. Y Viktor lo entiende, lo capta enseguida. Sus labios se entreabren.

Ha estado sumergido en el peor de las pesadillas, siempre manteniendo múltiples posibilidades en su cabeza y parece irreal que la peor de todas sea la acertada, sea la que viva, esa donde Yuuri se va lejos y no lo puede proteger. Pero el niño frente a él, lo necesita. Lo necesita tanto como él mismo también lo necesita, porque si no ocupa su cabeza en algo terminará corriendo detrás de Yuuri, pero es apenas cuando Yuri habla que se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Algo no estaba considerando. Ir con su padre era una pésima idea en esos momentos, y su cabeza va a comenzar a volar y Yuri vuelve a tirar de su mano. Viktor baja sus ojos hacia el rubio y otro detalle brilla en su cara.

Su padre no le iba a decir nada sobre la situación de Yuuri y su repentino traslado a Vegetales, dudaba que algún ANBU fuese a decir algo más que nada, y Yuuri se había llevado a Mila, él había elegido a sus colaboradores, era tiempo de que Viktor eligiera los suyos. Acomoda la banda en su frente y tuerce levemente los labios.

—Te vas a volver en el shinobi más fuerte, porque se lo debes a Georgi. Y se lo debes a Mila, sin embargo mientras más poder tiene un ninja... más enemigos termina por acarrear... —_y a más peligros se expone, _piensa en la situación actual. Pero Yuri no parece titubear, en cambio el niño toma del cuello del chaleco al mayor y lo atrae contra sí.

—Lo haré maldito, viejo.

Viktor tuerce la sonrisa. Es la clase de convicción que le gusta ver en los jóvenes.

—Entonces... vamos a hacer esto, Yuri...

_Mira, Yuuri... yo también voy a hacer historia. _

.

Encriptación por medio de las flores.

La mejor forma para enviar mensajes ocultos. Nadie a excepción del clan Katsuki, el Sakurakouji y dos más dentro de vegetales lo conocía. Era una tradición exclusiva de ese país así como el uso de la seda de chakra o los interesantes kekkei genkai de sus distintos clanes.

Es un procedimiento infernal. Incluso un poco más que el propio tejido de chakra. Tiene que leer un cerro de libros, y aprender sellos nuevos, sin contar que debe aprender el nombre de muchas flores y que sensación emite cada una al ingresar un poco de chakra en ellas. La agota, la drena, y hay veces en que planea desistir pero Yuuri no se lo permite.

Han pasado ya dos semanas más. Pronto se cumplirá el mes. Yuuri sigue haciendo incursiones al bosque a media noche. Mila lo acompaña y ambos meditan en silencio hasta que pasan dos o tres horas y deciden volver. La rutina de Mila se vuelve aún más pesada de lo que ya era. Hay días en los que se queda completamente sola porque su maestro sale con el grupo Elite ninja del país en búsqueda de aquellas bestias.

Le han llegado cartas de sus padres, de Viktor y de Yuri, le cuenta a Yuuri todo lo que les cuentan en las cartas a ella, aunque su sensei luce animado, le da cierta pena mencionar a Viktor pues de algún modo reconoce que sus dos maestros eran una especie de pareja, de hecho, recuerda con ilusión la última vez que estuvieron entrenando todos juntos y Viktor y Yuuri rodaron por el pasto riendo alegremente. Duda que esa escena se repita, sobre todo cuando en una carta Yuri le cuenta que ha visto a Viktor muy a menudo con la capitana Sara. A Mila le hierve la sangre tras la noticia, la pelirroja decide hacer la carta bolita y tirarla de lado mientras abraza la almohada. Porque es injusto que Viktor-sensei le haga eso a Yuuri-sensei, sobre todo cuando Yuuri ha estado trabajando tan duro.

Hay ocasiones en que Yuuri-sensei se tiene que ir apenas llegan de meditar, y regresa bastante maltratado para dormir un par de horas y reponerse para entrenar con Mila. La niña no entiende cómo lo hace pero su maestro es especialmente genial. Lo admira y odia que Viktor-sensei sea un idiota.

—¿Te hizo enojar, Yuri? —pregunta esa tarde el moreno recogiendo la bola de papel que es la carta que recién le ha llegado a Mila, la niña se sobresalta y se sonroja apenada porque seguramente la escuchó maldecir, pero palidece al instante cuando ve como su sensei desdobla la carta. Pero no la lee la deja sobre el escritorio que hay en la alcoba de Mila.

—Sí... es... un idiota —bufa Mila encogiéndose.

—Debo de salir, tal vez regrese hasta dentro de dos días o tres, Mila —masculla y recién nota Mila que Yuuri está usando un traje ninja del país de los Vegetales, aunque no usa la banda de aquel país, sino la de Konoha, la lleva colgando de su cintura y la chica se siente tranquila, le sentaría fatal ver a su maestro con la banda de algún otro lugar que no fuese la de la villa a la que ellos pertenecen. Porque sin importar que Yuuri naciera en Vegetales, él era de Konoha, él era un camarada de la aldea oculta entre la hoja.

—De acuerdo, sensei —responde con una sonrisa la chica. No es la primera vez que eso ocurre.

—Dejé un nuevo ramo de flores y el libro con los nombres en ella... —comenta Yuuri antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano.

Mila se apresura a incorporarse de la cama para salir detrás de su maestro y antes de que pueda dar otro paso atrapa en el aire un pergamino de invocación.

—Ahí te dejé las instrucciones para que sigas entrenando... no te internes en el bosque sola, Mila —ordena Yuuri antes de salir por completo de casa. Mila lo despide en el umbral y corre al comedor para encontrar un nutrido ramo de flores que jamás ha visto pero que lucen bellísimas.

Deja el scroll frente a ella en la mesa, aspira fuerte y se concentra. Lo primero es liberar el sello que impide que cualquier persona abra ese pergamino, deja dos dedos frente a ello.

—Disipar —ordena y el sello cede casi de inmediato, las mejillas se le ruborizan. Ha empezado a mejorar y nadie se lo puede negar.

En el interior del pergamino ya abierto hay varios pétalos de flores que antes ya estudió y pintado sobre el pergamino un circulo de invocación. Mila se debe concentrar aún más, hace un par de jutsus con sus manos para después depositar ambas sobre los pétalos se concentra todo lo que puede, y siente como la energía casi extinta de las flores se evapora pero absorbe el mensaje. Lo ve claramente en su cabeza, como las palabras se van dibujando como si alguien las escribiera al mismo tiempo que las va leyendo. Aunque son claras le cuesta trabajo leerlas. Tarda alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que el mensaje queda presente y remarcado.

"No te esfuerces"

"Descansa"

Mila gime dejando ir el mensaje y los pétalos se evaporan en pequeñas flamas azules que no queman el papel, el mensaje encriptado desaparece y se siente terrible que ha tardado tanto para cuatro palabras simples, además de que invirtió un montón de chakra. Y su maestro le pedía que descansara. Ella gruñe y maldice, nadie aprecia sus esfuerzos. Aunque se va a su habitación, regresa enfurruñada recogiendo su scroll, su libro de anotaciones nuevo y las flores. Seguirá estudiando.

.

Atrapar a la bestia no fue tan complicado como había creído en un principio. Lo complicado fue rastrearla. Quedaban dos bestias, y si lograban atrapar a esa la otra sería mucho más fácil de rastrear, sin embargo, en los terrenos de espeso bosque que rodeaba los Vegetales era complicado, sobre todo porque esas bestias que no tenían mucha consciencia solían incluso lastimarse a sí mismas.

La acorralaron en un peñasco, y la bestia no dudó en aventarse al vacío. Yuuri tuvo que hacer uso de su kekkei touta y crear en cuestión de segundos un bosque de espinas al fondo de aquel peñasco para que atraparan a la bestia y de paso la envenenaran hasta la muerte. El resultado maravilló a sus compañeros pues fue bastante rápido y efecto aunque el costo a su cuerpo fue igual de espectacular o incluso peor por el uso del chakra, además de que él mismo se había envenenado al crear el veneno en su propio cuerpo y después transferirlo por medio de la tierra a las raíces de aquellas plantas que dieron fin a la bestia. Lo llevan cargando hasta el palacio de la Camelia y ahí su propio cuerpo alivió el veneno, era su kekkei touta actuando. Para cuando llegó el momento de presentar la bestia a los ojos de la daimyo ella lucía emocionada observando el cadáver de la bestia dejado a sus pies en el salón del trono.

Yuuri la observaba a ella con desconfianza y cierto resentimiento recargado de un pilar.

—El Kekkei Touta te exige mucho, ¿no? —pregunta ella rodeando el cadáver que acaricia y después abraza—. Mi pequeño... no sufrió mucho, le diste una muerte rápida... —alude con cierta nostalgia la mujer—. Gracias, querido Yuuri.

El resto del equipo de cacería y rastreo sigue ahí, hincados con la cabeza baja ante su líder.

—Hace tres días no volvemos a casa... deja que nos vayamos —pide Yuuri.

—Adelante —da la señal, y los cazadores salen. Yuuri se queda al final y observa en silencio a la mujer que le devuelve la mirada—. ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—¿Qué harás con la bestia?

—Regresarla a donde pertenece —responde y la puerta se vuelve a abrir, entran otros shinobis, uno de ellos llevaba una especie de pergamino de un tamaño similar al largo de una pierna humana.

Yuuri no dice más y tras una leve reverencia anda hacia el exterior.

—Querido Yuuri...

El aludido se detiene girando su mirada.

—¿Te gustaría ver? —pregunta ella jugueteando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda—. Después de todo prometiste traerme a todos mis bebés —se refiere a las bestias, piensa Yuuri con cierto asco al reflexionar que la mujer alude a esos monstruos como sus hijos—. Pero también prometiste ayudarme con la independencia de tu país... creo que podemos ir viendo qué función vas a cumplir, querido Yuuri —masculla ella mientras se acerca hacia el shinobi de Konoha que aspira hondo por la nariz.

—No te acerques mucho... aún estoy transpirando veneno —advierte él, pero a la mujer no le importa pasar su delgada mano por el hombro de Yuuri y éste cierra lentamente los ojos desviando el rostro.

El hedor que desprende Chihoko es fuerte, incluso más de lo que era la última vez que la vio.

—¿Te doy asco, Yuuri querido?

Él no responde, por cortesía y por estatus, no responde.

—¿No te da curiosidad? —la voz de ella penetra en sus oídos y sus ojos se encuentran con los oscuros de ella.

La mujer solo tiene que tirar un poco del brazo del shinobi para arrastrarlo por el pasillo. De reojo Yuuri observa como los hombres de antes han invocado un set de cuchillas y sierras, han empezado a desmembrar al cadáver del animal pero las puertas se cierran antes de que pueda ver algo más. Lo que le sorprende es la facilidad con que han cortado el cuerpo, recuerda que si algo habían descubierto en Konoha fue que esas bestias se alimentaban de cadáveres, sin embargo antes de que se cierre por completo la puerta uno de aquellos shinobis ha mordida la carne del monstruo, jadea girando su atención hacia Chihoko que parlotea mientras tira de él.

Pasan por varios pasillos, de hecho bajan por unas escaleras que parecen interminables y Yuuri se guía de la mano que le sostiene fuerte. La apresa y se le entierran las uñas como si fueran garras. De pronto los pasos ligeros y suaves de la mujer Yuuri los siente más pesados, y hasta siente que la respiración de ella se vuelve más jadeante y ruidosa, incluso puede escuchar tela rasgarse y el olor que antes era fuerte se acentúa aún más mareando un poco al ninja. Cuando la luz los recibe al otro largo del otro pasillo Yuuri se queda brevemente pasmado. La persona que le lleva de la mano ya no es la preciosa Chihoko, ya no es la preciosa Daymio, esa harpía venenosa ha mostrado su verdadera naturaleza y Yuuri no aparta la mano aunque por dentro su instinto le grita que es momento para huir. Pero ha prometido contribuir con esa independencia y lo va a hacer.

Chihoko es una bestia antropomorfa que ha roto la tela del kimono. Apenas ha crecido centímetros más que Yuuri, y guarda una apariencia humana, sin embargo su rostro posee características similares a la de las bestias que antes ha derrotado Yuuri. Un solo cuerno le parte la frente y se eleva peligroso. Se tiene que encorvar un poco y los ojos oscuros observan fijamente a Yuuri.

—Son mis bebés, Yuuri querido —dice ella y la voz suena espectral, logra que incluso a un ninja experimentado como él se le erice la piel de la nuca y del cuerpo por completo.

Hay saliva escurriendo por las fauces que se han hecho pronunciadas, y se elevan sus pómulos bestiales en una sonrisa escabrosa. Se relame la garra con la que ha apretado la mano de Yuuri para llevarlo ahí, y apenas nota Yuuri que ha sangrado su mano pero parece que se está curando así misma.

—Tu kekkei touta es maravilloso, Yuuri querido —infiera ella acercándose.

Y Yuuri no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando la tiene delante de él, olisquéandolo.

—Y hueles a flores... y a vida... —aspira más fuerte. Ella cierra los ojos bestiales y lentamente el pelo cae. El kimono regres a asu lugar ancho y rasgado, su cuerpo vuelve a ser pequeño y se encuentra parada descalza sobre un puñado de pelaje oscuro. Yuuri lo ha visto con sus propios ojos y algo hace "clic" en su cabeza.

—Las bestias...

—Son mis bebés, Yuuri —toca su vientre de forma maternal la mujer sin importarle que el cuello del kimono que se ha rasgado caiga por uno de sus delgados hombros, ella camina lentamente hacia la puerta que hay delante de ellos. Ella hace un jutsu con su mano y la puerta se abre, invita a pasar a Yuuri y éste sabiéndose en el infierno pasa.

La mira con desconfianza y sus labios se quedan entreabiertos, entre sorprendido y horrorizado, traga saliva y sus ojos saltan de un lugar a otro. Es un cuarto enorme, largo, hay alrededor de seis tanques grandes de vidrio repletos hasta el tope de una sustancia líquida color verde. Al fondo puede ver unas jaulas donde algo se mueve. Yuuri ingresa y camina hasta uno de esos tanques. Acaricia el vidrio y sus ojos siguen debatiéndose ante cual emoción mostrar.

Cada tanque tiene bebés en su interior, bebés con cuernos y con pequeñas garras en lugar manos. Pero se queda sin aliento cuando al ver el siguiente tanque reconoce un rostro familiar, bastante familiar y en el siguiente tanque hay otro rostro que también le sabe nombre.

—Son las hijas del Daimyo... son las hijas de tu tío —acusa Yuuri pero la presión se le baja cuando en el último estanque de esa fila. Encuentra una pequeña bestia que está más desarrollada que el resto. Sus dos manos se pegan al vidrio grueso, y siente el corazón en el cuello—. Georgi... —lo dice pero sin producir un solo sonido.

—Debido a mi propio kekkei genkai me puedo transformar en una bestia, pero no puedo dar a luz a niños sanos, a niños humanos... a menos que me acueste con un humano—la reflexión y el pensamiento desesperado de Yuuri se interrumpen con la voz de Chihoko que está cerca de él—. Siempre quise una familia... pero ¿quién se quiere acostar con una bestia cómo yo que en la oscuridad pierde el control sobre su propio poder? —Cuestiona la mujer—. Cuando me hice del poder asesinando a mi tío obligué a los hombres a... tú sabes... ellos me dieron su semen y aunque lograba quedar embarazada... mis bebés... —hizo un leve puchero.

Y Yuuri se da cuenta que todo el palacio siempre está bien iluminado y más allá de eso, no ha visto a casi ningún niño en ese país, gira su mirada hacia la mujer.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver estos niños en esto? —siente una rabia tan grande, incluso una rabia superior a la que ha sintió ante la muerte de sus padres.

—Mis bebés se mueren a los pocos días de nacidos... —dice ella acariciando uno de los enormes tubos que parecen de ensayo. Mira a la niña que ahí duerme y emite burbujas dando señales de vida, Chihoko sonríe—. Pero si pongo su corazón en el cuerpo de un niño, quizás su estómago y sus pulmones... si sustituyo todo y uso los cuerpos de los niños... ellos pueden vivir... ellos pueden vivir y... ayudan a mamá —comenta con un brillo de emoción genuina. Chihoko recarga su frente del cristal.

Yuuri no puede salir de su estupefacción pues ve los otros tanques y después las jaulas, donde nota a unas bestias dormir, unos pequeños cachorros de esos letales monstruos. Algo en él se remueve y aprieta los labios. Son niños. Por dios santos. Son niños. Y se siente mariado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Tu kekkei touta, querido Yuuri... —ella vuelve a mirar hacia la pequeña niña que en posición fetal se encuentra suspendida en ese líquido. Hay monitores que están avisando los signos vitales y bitácoras. Yuuri mira a Georgi y vuelve su mirada hacia Chihoko—. Mis bebés son capaces de sobrevivir pero... no tienen consciencia.

—No sé cómo te pueda ayudar con eso... yo sólo puedo manipular plantas, no seres vivios.

—Pero eres capaz de hacer la vida donde no la hay, tu segregas vida y muerte —toma la mano de Yuuri y entierra sus uñas, Yuuri gime alejando su mano para ver como brota sangre pero la herida al no ser profunda empieza a cicatrizar.

Se asusta un momento, hay cosas que no domina y desconoce de su kekkei touta. De hecho lo descubrió sin querer antes de salir a Konoha.

—En un principio creí que alimentando a mis bebés con las flores que hacía el clan de tu madre iban a poder sobrevivir y tener consciencia propia, sin embargo... ellos comieron, y comieron, y comieron y siguieron comiendo hasta que aniquilaron todo y no se pudo hacer nada... después creí que Hiroko nos podría ayudar pero... no conté con que muriera... te mande a traer sin saber sobre tu kekkei touta, te quería para cultivaras esas flores pero... el universo se alineó Yuuri.

El muchacho seguía en silencio mirando a Georgi, después a las niñas y a Chihoko.

—Pedirte tu semen sería algo fácil... sin embargo, tu semen aunque está cargado de tu material genético no siempre es efectivo que se transmitan todo el material por medio de este... tu bisabuela fue usuario de este mismo kekkei touta pero ni tu abuelo ni sus hermanos o tu madre o sus hermanos fueron capaces de despertar el kekkei touta, así que nada me garantiza que solo con tu semen puedas darme lo que quiero... —ella empuja a Yuuri contra uno de los tanques que vibra al golpe. Yuuri gime y la mira, la fuerza que ha utilizado no es como la de una mujer, ni siquiera se asemeja a la de Viktor. Ella le mira fijamente. Siente la mano de la mujer en su entrepierna pero esta no reacciona de ninguna manera.

—Además... ¿te gustan los hombres, no? —Yuuri sigue sin inmutarse—. Me lo dijo tu abuelo... —el pene flácido de Yuuri queda libre—.Tú eres capaz de otorgar vida, tu ADN debe estar plagado de esa particularidad así que... usaremos tu ADN lo mezclaremos con material genético de algún shinobi de carga fuerte y... —se toca el vientre—. Haremos que mis bebés no se mueran... ellos se mueren porque sus cuerpos son débiles y no pueden soportar la carga genética que yo les transmito.

—¿Y por qué no buscas un hombre de tu propio clan? —gruñe Yuuri sintiéndose enfermo en ese lugar.

—Porque ellos están muertos, Yuuri querido... el país de las bestias, a donde pertenezco yo, fue exterminado durante la última guerra... el hermano del daimio anterior me recogió, sintió pena por la pobre niña huérfana y me acogió para quedar bien ante la gente...

Yuuri suspira y comprende que la cabeza de Chihoko está llena de venganza. No hay motivos sinceros, sólo egoísmo, no quiere pensar cuánta gente ha lastimado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que funcionará?

—Nada me da fundamentos para pensar que funcionará, pero al menos lo habré intentado... además... —ella parece de pronto feliz. Abre un closet y dentro Yuuri es capaz de ver probetas de ensayo con un líquido en su interior, un líquido oscuro, algunos brillantes, otros más opacos. Todos tienen etiquetas. Yuuri se acerca silenciosamente hasta que puede darse cuenta que eso es sangre.

—Mis bestias, las que podemos controlar han atacado a ciertos shinobis en ciertas aldeas... han traído de regreso muestra de su sangre y yo las he almacenado... —acaricia los tubos de enesayo y éstas tiemblan al toque provocando una melodía que le hiela la sangre al propio Yuuri, sobre todo cuando ve el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov. Y entonces recuerda que cuando Georgi murió Viktor dijo haberse separado del grupo porque había otro shinobi. La intensión de Chihoko fue desde el principio recaudar ADN de Viktor pero además... miró hacia donde el cuerpo de Georgi flotaba. La bestia no se había comido al niño. Lo había llevado con Chihoko y ahora era parte de ese escabroso plan.

Por eso los constantes ataques a Konoha, al ser una aldea ninja así de grande había muchos shinobis con habilidades impresionantes, baja la mirada y se maseajea la sien.

—¿Cuántas personas saben de esto?

—Los que lo saben y no están de acuerdo ya murieron.

Hubo una punzada en su cuerpo, un espasmo que lo hace retroceder. Matar a Chihoko a esas alturas es un poco inútil, pues aunque siente una rabia creciente que le está provocando exudar veneno literalmente debe controlarse.

—Dame unos días... después de que hago ataques con veneno siempre terminó segregando por dos o tres días... sería peligroso —murmura él.

Los ojos de Chihoko se abren con desmesura y después ríe emocionada mientras cierra la puerta donde están los frascos con muestras de sangre.

—¿Por qué estás ayudando, Yuuri?

El shinobi alza la mirada.

—Prometiste no tocar a Mila, ni seguir atacando Konoha... además, tienes un punto, estar subyugado a aldeas y países más grandes siempre termina en tragedias como estas... —mira directamente a Chihoko, alza su mano para acomodar el kimono de la mujer y ésta se sorprende, ahora le mira con desconfianza, los dedos de Yuuri no rozan la piel de ella para no transmitirle el veneno—.Me siento culpable y en deuda con este país... después de que te ayude con esto, de que Mila se vaya... yo me quedaré, te apoyaré pero... no harás ninguna estupidez como la de atacar aldeas para conseguir más... "muestras" —dijo Yuuri mirando hacia el clóset—. Necesitas de verdad orientación al respecto de tus decisiones militares... o terminarás llamando la atención de las aldeas más grandes, aunque tengas a tus bebés, y a grandes shinobis aquí... sin una buena estrategia la aldea de la Arena o Konoha terminarán por eliminarte...

La mujer no cabía en sí, se sentía extraña, como haber ganado un premio sin siquiera esforzarse en obtenerlo, pero no haberse esforzado no le impedía no sentirse dichosa al respecto.

—Osea que...

—Debo de volver, Mila ha estado sola mucho tiempo.

—Querido Yuuri... —murmura ella y su mano sostiene la de él.

Yuuri sin querer centra el veneno en la palma de su mano y la retira lentamente.

—No quiero lastimarte, Daimyo...

Los ojos de ella brillan y se siente capaz de llorar, de alegría y felicidad, por fin, su futuro empezaba a tener forma.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	15. Crecimiento

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Crecimiento**

.

.

Yuuri apresura su paso hacia uno de los castillos secundarios al palacio de las Camelias. Las sombras que le han ido a buscar lo siguen un poco más detrás, Mila se ha quedado practicando, ha dominado la parte esencial del manejo de seda y ha aprendido la codificación de más de 100 tipo de flores. Él se siente mucho mejor ahora que han pasado seis meses y el control sobre su nuevo poder ya no es lamentable como en el inicio en que todo era desastroso y sentía que en cualquier momento podía morir pues el dolor físico que acompañaba con la mutación del poder dentro de su cuerpo era demasiado denso, demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. Pero tras una tortura personal y silenciosa, ahora se encontraba ahí, meciéndose en los hilos de una presunta revolución.

—¿Tu Kekkei genkai desapareció? —preguntó su abuelo cuando se acercó a preguntarle como Hokage le había pedido, aún estando en Konoha.

—Sí, la tarde del ataque de la segunda y tercera bestia... el día del funeral de mis padres, intenté hacer un jutsu especial pero...

—Sí, lo pude notar —resolvió el hombre mirándolo a los ojos seriamente—. ¿Tus otros jutsus están bien, no?

Yuuri afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sabes... el cuerpo de los shinobis aunque es igual al del resto de los humanos es especial porque posee terminales de chakra que son como fuentes —explicó el hombre.

—Las cuencas de chakra.

—Exacto —el abuelo no dejaba de mirar a su nieto, era listo, no se esperaba menos, era el hijo de Hiroko—. Cuando estas cuencas se llenan o se rompen el chakra sencillamente se desborda y puede resultar en un poder abrumador pero eso provoca que después de un tiempo quedes sin nada de energía y sea imposible manejar el chakra.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuri que apretó los labios.

—Pero habemos otros seres humanos que somos aún más especiales y poseemos además de estas cuencas de chakra que son necesarias para poder aguardar el chakra, pozos especiales... —inquirió tomando dos tazas de té, una llena la otra vacía—. Estos pozos los conocemos como kekkei genkais... y sólo son heredados de generación en generación: Tus hijos tendrán estos pozos, y los hijos de tus hijos, y los hijos de tus hijos —explicó con calma—. Sin embargo... estos pozos cuando se llenan y se desbordan... también se pueden romper.

Yuuri no se inmutó, siguió viendo fijamente a su abuelo.

—Se pueden romper... o se pueden sellar por sentimientos muy poderosos, después de todo el 50% del chakra es energía vital y energía espiritual, si algo enferma a tu espíritu obviamente se verá reflejado en tu alma...

—Pero entonces tendría que bloquear por completo mi chakra y no sólo los pozos que responden a mi kekkei genkai —dijo asertivo el menor.

Su abuelo lo observó a los ojos y desvió su mirada pensativo.

—Cuando era más joven, mi madre despertó un poder superior al kekkei genkai que por nacimiento poseía —explicó con calma y voz suave.

—Kekkei Touta —azuzó Yuuri, su propia madre le había contado acerca de Sakurakouji Nora, la abuela de Hiroko.

Kanojo afirmó suavemente.

—Mi madre murió al despertarlo porque su cuerpo no estaba entrenado, pero uno de sus primeros síntomas fue la falta de chakra en su kekkei genkai... después en el momento de más desesperación, su kekkei touta despertó —Kanojo miraba fijamente a su nieto y Yuuri bajó la mirada nuevamente—. Desesperación, dolor, pérdida y ansiedad van de la mano, Yuuri.

—Sí, pero su madre se casó con su primo hermano, y según mamá dijo era casi imposible que el gen para hacer efectivo el kekki touta se transmitiera a las otras generaciones —dijo Yuuri.

—Es casi imposible pero...

Yuuri salta a otra rama.

—Aún hay una pequeña posibilidad.

Yuuri es esa pequeña posibilidad y ha costado trabajo sobrevivir, entre altas fiebres y dolores espasmódicos que ha tenido que callarse para no levantar sospechas, para no delatarse ante la hoja y poder hacer su viaje a los Vegetales. Nos duran mucho para llegar al Castillo de las Camelias. Entran por la ventana a la sala del trono y es Yuuri el que está al frente con una rodilla en el piso, un puño también en el suelo y una mano sobre su rodilla, la cabeza abajo.

—Chihoko, ¿me mandaste a llamar? —pregunta con voz obediente.

—Yuuri, querido —sonríe la mujer que está sentada en el trono, uno de sus sirvientes le ayuda a incorporarse, para que pueda bajar.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Ella se acaricia el vientre abultado y sonríe con suavidad, está delante de él y Yuuri sólo es capaz de ver que le ofrece su mano, Yuuri mira de reojo a los otros ninjas y éste se incorpora para tomar la mano de la mujer pasándola por su brazo para guiarla. No es extraño que ella solicite la presencia del moreno. Pasan mucho tiempo a solas y comparten largas caminatas por el palacio, y otras veces se les ve ir directo hacia los castillos secundarios donde solían vivir las otras familias del Daimyo, en este caso Chihoko no está casada pero los ciudadanos hablan mucho sobre lo bien que se ven ese chico de la familia Katsuki de Konoha con la Daymio Chihoko, pues debe de ser, después de todo se sabe en los rumores de pasillo de palacio y en las calles del pueblo que el bebé que espera Chihoko-sama, es de Katsuki Yuuri.

—Me han enviado la invitación formal para el examen de la Unión, querido Yuuri —dice ella mientras caminan con paso lento.

Su enorme vientre tiene cinco meses de gestación y siente como el bebé que hay en su interior se mueve con mayor violencia, sobre todo cuando Yuuri está cerca. El shinobi anda en silencio mirando al frente. Algo se ha perdido en esa mirada avellana, o al menos se pierde cada vez que está cerca de esa mujer.

—Estoy un poco crecido para presentar el examen de la Unión, Chihoko-sama —responde él.

—Pero tu niña, esa, Mila, tiene la edad perfecta.

—Mila no est-

—Quiero que Mila presente el examen.

Yuuri mira de reojo a Chihoko. Sería un asesinado enviar a Mila al examen de la Unión, apenas han pasado seis meses desde que la está entrenando. Sus habilidades han crecido bastante y la chica ha ganado un conocimiento que sin duda amerita el esfuerzo que ha estado realizando, pero aún así, el examen de la Unión no está hecho para cualquier persona. Viktor lo va a asesinar si algo le llegase a pasar a Mila, aunque si Mila pasa ese examen ella podría regresar a Konoha sin ninguna excusa y sin levantar sospecha, entrecierra la mirada, de alguna manera esa oportunidad es la que esperaba, aunque no creyó que le fuese a llegar tan pronto.

—Vale, tengo que enviar una carta a Konoha para pedir la autorización del Hokage, si él lo acepta... por mí no hay ningún problema.

—Excelente, Yuuri querido, la puedes escribir en mi habitación después de que terminemos —ella se recarga del hombro de Yuuri y éste sigue andando.

Las puertas delante de ellos están abiertas y apenas entran éstas se cierran en un ruido que hace eco en el gran vestíbulo de madura y piedra. El interior tiene un enorme traga luz que ilumina el interior y cada tanto hay antorchas que arden por completo. Deben subir las escaleras y Yuuri fija su mirada al final del pasillo bien iluminado apenas llegan hasta él. No hay nadie más adentro de ese castillo, ni una sola alma, aunque se escuchan pasos, gemidos y uno que otro sollozo, a Yuuri le enferma pensar que es la memoria del castillo de todo lo que han hecho ahí con los niños que han desaparecido en esa aldea.

Agradece cuando se debe separar de Chihoko y abre la puerta para que entre primero a la habitación, la cual es circular y tiene altos ventanales que van de piso a techo con preciosos vidriales de diferentes colores. Es una vista preciosa y a Chihoko le gusta decir que el efecto del sol atravesando a los vitrales es igual a los jutsus que a veces Yuuri hace para entretenerla.

En medio de la habitación hay un futón, grande, con colchones de varios colores y suave textura. Ella camina con calma hasta hincarse sobre las sábanas que crujen y desprenden un delicioso olor a jazmín, no es la tela, en realidad es Chihoko, desde su tercer trimestre de embarazo el desagradable olor que desprende por su propia condición debe ser por la influencia de Yuuri en todo ese asunto pero poco se sabe al respecto, es la primera vez que pasa del tercer mes de uno de sus embarazos, lo normal es que el producto se desprenda a los dos meses por la fuerza de su cuerpo y el resto de su desarrollo deba hacerse por medios artificiales y uso de chakra médico, sin embargo, esta vez es especial y lo siente moverse. Yuuri se queda a los pies de ese nido y cierra los ojos mientras que Chihoko empieza a deshacer los listones que sostiene el kimono ajustado para su abultado vientre. Éste cae apilándose en entre las sábanas.

Yuuri se ha acostumbrado. Con el tiempo, ya no siente el mismo asco que sentía al principio, se lo traga, se lo guarda empujándolo al fondo de su cabeza, hasta que siente una mano fuerte cogerle de su muñeca que tira de él. Sus ojos avellana se abren y contiene levemente el aliento al verlo a él. Ahí. Hincado frente a él, relamiéndose los labios con hambre y Yuuri bufa suavemente porque el deseo se les desborda cuando la mano que no le está sosteniendo la muñeca le coge firmemente la entrepierna. Se estremece porque los últimos meses ha estado masturbándose para pasar esa penuria que las necesidades biológicas van dejando. La respiración le tiembla, no debería ser así pero Viktor le hala de y queda tendido a su lado, antes de que pueda hacer nada lo tiene encima de él con su rodilla frotándose mientras Yuuri solo sabe responder al beso demandante que le propone y le roba las fuerzas.

La temperatura baja en vez de subir, con Viktor siempre es así, todo es al revés de cómo debe de ser y siente una fuerte mordida en su cuello que lo hace estremecer, y endurece en su pantalón en tanto deja salir un gemido que se ahoga con la boca y las leguas que se enredan desesperadas en un beso que lo consume absolutamente todo.

Sus manos hacen atrás el cabello largo de Viktor que le caen en el rostro y ríe en la boca del albino que parece también divertido porque desde que son jóvenes y se muelen a golpes es de esa manera, aunque Yuuri jamás le ha pedido que se los corte porque adora acariciarlos, peinarlos, contarlos aunque eso suene imposible. Besa con amor los pómulos, los ojos y la frente. Viktor le ha empezado a desabrochar con urgencia mal disimulada pero está bien. Yuuri no se lo impide pues el tiempo corre y los besos descienden, y la boca de Viktor es tan cálida y hace que el glande de Yuuri se apriete contra su paladar mientras su lengua humedece todo lo demás.

El vientre se le contrae a Yuuri y antes de que lo note se está corriendo en esa calidad cavidad, está llenando a Viktor y éste todo lo traga. Lo saborea. Escurre por su garganta y en medio del placer Yuuri empuja al espectro que queda cuando la ilusión de ese Viktor se esfuma. La empuja hacia un lado aún con su miembro erecto masturbándose, logrando de eyacular los últimos resquicios sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y todo él trata de no vomitarse encima pues debe de concentrarse. Hace varios sellos con su mano y presiona el vientre de la mujer, los labios entre sus piernas escurren porque no puede dejar de pensar en la virilidad de Yuuri penetrándole, nunca ha pasado pero el simple hecho de tenerlo en su boca le es suficiente.

Cuando la mano de Yuuri toca el vientre el cuerpo de Chihoko da espasmos y se cubre de sellos que parecen dibujados con tintas. Ella convulsiona toda y Yuuri debe ejercer fuerza para transmitir su chakra en el interior de ese estómago y alcanzar a ese bebé que está creciendo.

Chihoko grita porque es doloroso y Yuuri debe sostenerla con rudeza contra el futón al tanto ella hala con manos la tela debajo de ella mientras patalea. Suelta una mano para aferrarse al hombro de Yuuri enterrando las uñas, no sería la primera vez que le hace daño de esa manera pero es algo a lo que Yuuri ya se acostumbró. La primera vez tuvo que recurrir a su kekkei touta para atarla con ramas y raíces que hizo brotar de la piedra misma, sin embargo no pudo correrse al ver a una mujer desnuda y atada, por eso es que optaron por el genjutsu en el que se Yuuri se auto sometía para pensar en Viktor y no en Chihoko dándole una felación.

Katsuki con ayuda de algunos shinobis médicos de Vegetales usaron la genética propia por medio de las células de la sangre propia y de algunos otros shinobis compatibles para implantarlos de forma artificial en el útero de Chihoko, ahora cada dos o tres días Yuuri regulaba el crecimiento de los niños con su propio chakra, con el chakra que da y quita la vida. Aunque eso... eso era peligroso.

Cuando el procedimiento termina casi dos horas después, Yuuri acaba igual que Chihoko: sudado y agitado con la espalda contra el futón, sus ojos ven flechazos y todo su cuerpo está temblando. Traga saliva y se seca el sudor de la frente. Debe escribir rápido la carta para que Mila salga de ese infierno lo antes posible. En ese infierno en el que ese monstruo que lleno de lujuria y satisfacción le acariciaba la mano estaba a punto de dar a luz a un demonio.

Un demonio creado por él.

.

Temprano uno de los ANBU está posicionado sobre el borde de la ventana de la sala superior de la casa de Yakov donde el Hokage lee los reportes nocturnos. Está de espalda a la ventana y el olor de la pipa que fuma llena la habitación mientras sus pequeños ojos claros siguen las letras. No hay ninguna novedad, pero la presencia de sus sombras cazadoras especiales deben de tener alguna especie de noticia, y debe saber de qué se trata porque escucha los pasos apresurados de su hijo que suben por las escaleras.

—¿Vegetales? —pregunta en voz baja el hokage mientras extiende la mano y el ANBU la entrega asintiendo en una afirmación silenciosa.

Hokage abre el sobre y da una rápida lectura antes de escuchar un grito ahogado de Lilia y enseguida su hijo atropellando la puerta de su despacho, el ANBU se ha ido pero la carta está sobre el escritorio.

—Buenos día-

—¡Vi uno de los cuervos de Yuuri! —gime Viktor sin aliento señalando hacia la ventana—. Y vi un ANBU venir para acá... —arremete casi con violencia dejando sus dos manos sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Yakov escupe el humo suspirando. Nada se le pasa a Viktor, y le sorprende, sinceramente, que no haya asesinado al cuervo para obtener antes la información. Desliza la hoja hacia su hijo que la arranca literalmente del escritorio mientras sus ojos leen rápidamente. Es la letra de Yuuri y siente nostalgia, el corazón se le encoge y sus labios son una petra línea que no se mueve, sobre todo por lo que dice ahí.

—Han pasado seis meses —azuza Yakov en silencio—. Las noticias han sido positivas en ese tiempo sobre las bestias —agrega el mayor.

—Pero de todas maneras... son seis meses y... —sus manos arrugan la hoja para dejarla nuevamente con cuidado sobre el escritorio. En ninguna línea pregunta nada sobre él, y de hecho en esos seis meses no ha recibido más que una sola nota que rezaba una sola palabra:

Fe.

De ahí en más, el mutis lo había estado torturando lentamente hasta dejarlo sin aire y con un insomnio permanente que se tomaba forma de pesadillas cada vez que lograba entrar al mundo onírico. Sabe de buena fuente, Mila, que su sensei está bien y que ella ha estado avanzando de forma formidable en su nunjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu. Yuuri es un shinobi de clase ELITE y no duda de su capacidad, ni de la capacidad para enseñar a otros, sin embargo él necesita saber más sobre el moreno y el significado detrás de aquella curiosa palabra.

No obstante, la nota que tiene entre sus manos es aún más inquietante. Le revuelve las tripas y se le antoja a una broma bastante pesada. Sobre todo porque tiene que ver con la pelirroja y sabe que puede y no salir bien parada de todo aquello.

—¿Cuándo lo harás volver? —gruñe Viktor cruzándose de brazos.

—En cuanto terminen las investigaciones pertinentes... —responde Yakov con simpleza, no está obligado a decirle nada a Viktor pero los últimos se ha comportado, ha fungido de forma formidable en su función como maestro para Yuri volviéndolo en un claro candidato para los exámenes chunnin, sus misiones son rápidas y limpias, y sobre todo, no se ha metido en problemas graves salvo los altercados que son recurrentes con Otabek. Inclusive, ha visto con buenos ojos el acercamiento que tiene con Sara Crispino, la capitana que quedara en el lugar de Yuuri a la ausencia de este. Han hecho una dupla estupenda y eso el Hokage lo agradece. Por todos esos motivos concede responderle a su hijo.

—¿Cuándo será eso? —insiste en saber.

—No lo sabemos, Viktor —contesta Yakov mirando a esas dos flamas azules que parecen encenderse un poco más conforme pasan los días, teme que una mañana despierte con las noticias de que Viktor ha violado el toque de queda que hay permanente en la aldea y huya sin oportunidad a ser detenido para ir por Yuuri—. En cuanto las investigaciones sobre el origen de las bestias y el control esté totalmente concluido haré volver a Yuuri de inmediato —promete.

—¿Y qué harás con eso? —señala con cierta repulsión en sus palabras la carta que mandó Yuuri.

—Tú eres el sensei titular de Mila, tú mejor que nadie podría decirme sobre su rendimiento.

Viktor se toma un momento para meditarlo y toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay ahí en el despacho. El lugar tiene un aire distinto al que rodea a Yakov regularmente en la oficina central del hokage. Hay muchos muebles, sobre todo libreros.

—Yo puedo responder por mi propio discípulo —defiende Yakov en voz alta—. Conozco su capacidad y sé que si se ha encargado de Mila como dice haberlo hecho ella está preparada —masculla.

—Sí tú confías en la decisión de Yuuri, yo también —inquiere, aunque no está del todo convencido, algo se remueve pero es todo lo que puede hacer: confiar y tener fe.

.

El corazón se le sobrecoge pero es una sensación a la que se ha acostumbrado. En silencio se mantiene apenas con el mínimo chakra, pero Yuuri le ha enseñado que debe de ser de esa manera, si se deja liar por la emoción y la adrenalina terminará más agotada de lo normal. Escucha algo entre las sombras y se mueve rápidamente antes de que seis estrellas ninjas se entierren en el tronco, arranca tres de ellas y las regresa hacia el sitio donde las han tirado, antes de impulsarse e ir tras ellas al mismo tiempo que hace un jutsu con sus manos y enseguida una potente flama sale disparada de su boca.

Le responde una flama igual de fuerte, entre ambas incendian los árboles que les rodean pero está bien, Yuuri se puede encargar de ellos más tarde. Cuando la flama se agota Mila salta tirando varios kunais con pergaminos explosivos que explotan. Pero Yuuri evade con facilidad para ir de frente con kunai en mano hacia la kunoichi que ha sacado su katana, y es un enfrentamiento de cara a la muerte con armas de filo que chillan cada vez que chocan.

Él ataca sin piedad, sin tocarse el corazón. Sus pies se mueven a la par que los de Mila y parece que entre ambos colocan una difícil coreografía de la que apenas se dan cuenta. Un movimiento en falso le puede costar la yugular a la niña que ha crecido en los últimos meses hasta llegarle al hombro a su maestro. En cambio Yuuri ha dejado crecer su cabello lo suficiente como para necesitar amarrarlo en una media cola para dejar su visión libre.

Han pasado seis meses desde que llegaron a Vegetales y logró en dos meses capturar a las bestias que se habían escapado de las garras de la extraña líder a la cual de cierta manera Yuuri había empezado a entender, o al menos eso ha intentado.

Hay largas sesiones de pláticas hasta el atardecer con la mujer, otras veces se la pasa sumergido en el laboratorio donde intenta hacer que su ADN quede compatible con el de otros shinobis y las células de la mujer. Su entrenamiento médico ha sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo cuando llega el momento de averiguar un poco más sobre el extraño kekkei genkai que envuelve a Chihoko, el cual no sólo el de poder transformarse en una bestia como tal, sino que la dota de fuerza sobrehumana, sentidos súper desarrollados y un instinto propio de un animal incluso en su forma humana. Ese poder bien entrenado y controlado podría ser letal. Ella lo sabe y por eso su plan de dar a luz "humanos" que poseyeran todas esas cualidades para tener un ejército completamente leal.

—¡No descubra su guardia! —ruge Mila que ataca por detrás a Yuuri con un clon de sombra y Yuuri sale de sus reflexiones solo para sonreír. Y saltar esquivando el golpe, pero le sorprende un poco ver que hay un segundo clon de sombra esperándolo desde la rama de un árbol y se debe de cubrir al ataque de lluvia de shurikens.

Escucha como algo corta el aire y cuando ve hacia abajo, hacia donde cae, una seda está dispuesto a atacarlo. Yuuri se prepara, hace varios sellos con sus manos antes de tocar su brazo donde lleva enrollado su propia seda y se envuelve en ella como un capullo, la seda de Mila lo envuelve pero la suya es más fuerte y se libera al abrir su propio refugio.

Mila debe apresurarse a correr antes de que la atrape su sensei, pero sin querer nota que ha pisado un pergamino explosivo y salta hacia un árbol, el fuego la alcanza pero no la daña, jadea dándose cuenta que ha sido envuelta por la seda de su sensei.

Derrotada es bajada lentamente del árbol donde fue protegida.

—No es justo... tenía preparado el terreno —murmura ofuscada.

—Un ninja siempre se prepara la batalla —inquiere él—. Además ese pergamino es de los últimos que puse para asegurar la zona, olvidé que lo había dejado ahí —señala pero ella frunce el ceño, su sensei jamás hace algo sin premeditarlo y jamás olvida las cosas, mucho menos algo tan básico pero a la vez peligroso como es un pergamino explosivo—. Como sea... entrenaras el doble... volvamos a casa a limpiarnos y a preparar la cena.

—¿Cenará esta noche en casa? —interroga ella sorprendida.

Y Yuuri se siente casi ofendido por la pregunta pero afirma peinando el cabello rojo de ella.

—¿Has entrenado el ninjutsu que te he enseñado?

—¿El expansivo? —murmura ella curiosa. Él afirma y ella tuerce los labios—. No creo que lo tenga listo a tiempo...

Yuuri la estudia en silencio, gira su mirada hacia el frente, hacia el final del bosque, el fuego se ha apagado por sí solo en los árboles que salieron afectados del combate de entrenamiento.

—No importa que no lo tengas "a tiempo", lo importante es que lo aprendas... —inquiere él.

—A veces siento que sensei está apresurado enseñándome todo como si se fuera a ir a un lugar señala ella con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

—Probablemente, Mila, una vez termines el entrenamiento tú volverás a Konoha y no sé si yo vaya a volver, después de todo las investigaciones se están tomando su tiempo —explica él con calma y ella comprende, afirma pero aún así sus labios siguen torcidos en disgusto—. ¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Cuando me enseñó el jutsu expansivo dijo algo sobre que era un jutsu "especial"...

—Es uno de los pocos jutsus que pueden detenerme, Mila —el tono de Yuuri se ensombrece ligeramente, y ahora su mirada vuelve a ser pensantiva—. Quiero que seas fuerte, lo suficiente incluso para que me puedas vencer a mí, Mila.

El sonido de un pájaro lejano le indican a ambos que el medio día se ha acercado y es hora de apresurarse pues tienen cosas qué hacer, Yuuri quiere que Mila descanse, además de que deben repasar la lectura del día anterior y hacer la descodificación de algunas flores. Para gusto de Yuuri, Mila ha sido una alumna bastante aplicada. Se va de ese mundo sin remordimiento salvo la gran pena que lo acongoja y ese es el estar traicionando la aldea que le dio hogar y cobijo. Quiere creer que enseñándole a Mila todo lo que sabe está pagando al menos una parte de la deuda que tiene con Konoha, y de esa manera expide un poco de los pecados que ha empezado a ejercer.

Cuando llegan a casa hay una nota para Yuuri, la cual toma y lee con tranquilidad. Es del palacio de la Camelia, y es de parte de la Daymio. Hay novedades y es necesario que vaya de inmediato.

—Yo me encargó de la cena, señor —dice Mila antes de que el adulto pueda decir algo.

—Vale... ahora ve, descansa y nos veremos más tarde —inquiere Yuuri antes de partir en un suspiro.

Ella se queda quieta un segundo y después se desvaneció hasta el suelo. Estaba agotada física, mental y emocionalmente, habían sido los seis peores meses de su vida, como si toda una vida de enseñanza pudieran entrar en ese tiempo. Adoraba a su maestro, no se había equivocado, en ese tiempo había aprendido un total de cuatro jutsus nuevos, descodificar y codificar el código de las flores, sin contar que Yuuri le había prometido que harían el contrato con los cuervos para que esos se volvieran sus familiares. Estaba asustada y emocionada, y aún así tenía la sensación de que no había avanzado en lo más mínimo. Temía que a su retorno Yuri fuese un jounin y todo ese tiempo invertido hubiera sido insuficiente para avanzar y alcanzar al rubio.

Miró sus manos mientras torcía los labios.

Cuando Yuuri llega al palacio, conoce el rictus que debe cruzar. El castillo de los vitrales de colores, el olor a jazmín, Viktor viéndolo con intensidad y el amargo orgasmo que le deja una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, en el alma, en la conciencia.

Cuando jadeante mira el techo Chihoko es la primera en moverse, aún desnuda, Yuuri trata de no verla, le da asco. Abre los ojos hasta que siente el débil peso de un pergamino contra su pecho.

Yuuri lo toma, lo deshace y sus ojos reconocen la letra de Viktor, se incorpora de golpe y sus ojos acarician esa hermosa caligrafía, traga saliva y más abajo el sello del hokage.

—Han dado permiso en Konoha, Mila presentará el examen —dice Yuuri—. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿No, Chihoko-sama?

La mano de la mujer acaricia el pecho de Yuuri, ella odia que él no se quite la ropa, que no se sobresalte a su tacto que su rostro siguiera muerto a pesar de que ya no huele mal. ¿Qué ocurre con Yuuri?

—Sí, leí antes de entregarte la carta, obviamente, querido Yuuri... pero sólo son noticias del examen de la Unión.

.

—¿Qué es el examen de la unión viejo?

—Es un examen que presentan los ninjas de los países más pequeños como el país de cascada, el país de las bestias, el país de los pájaros, el país de la nieve, el país de los vegetales entre otros... —responde Viktor caminando pensativo con sus manos metidas en su pantalón.

—¿Cómo los exámenes de selección chuunin? ¿Por qué no simplemente vienen?

—Los países pequeños no cuentan con aldeas ocultas de ninjas como los países más grandes, sin embargo cuentan con un poder militar en ocasiones mucho más fuertes que las propias aldeas, pero las aldeas ocultas tienen más experiencia y muchas veces no se puede evaluar de la misma manera fuerza que experiencia.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Recuerdas el kekkei genkai de Yuuri? —Yuri asintió y Viktor continúo—. Bueno, Konoha tiene registrado alrededor de 10 clanes con un kekkei genkai pero una historia militar de más de doce generaciones... mientras que el país de los Vegetales tiene una historia militar de apenas dos o tres generaciones, comparada con Konoha, Vegetales son unos niños en pañales a pesar que es un país por sí solo... sin embargo —Viktor torció la sonrisa—. Tiene alrededor de treinta clanes con kekkei genkai...

Yuri se quedó sin habla un momento. Pensó en la técnica de Yuuri y la facilidad con que había derrotado aquella bestia, torció los labios, demasiado poder para un pequeño lugar.

—Sé lo que piensas... —masculla Viktor—. Eres pequeño para entenderlo... a mí me costó lo mío entenderlo pero es por eso que las relaciones entre Konoha y esos países siempre se ha tratado de mantener estable, siempre en buenas pintas... si esos pequeños países se aliaran y atacaran Konoha... no tendríamos mucha oportunidad —resume el albino con una sonrisa ligeramente afectada—. Tener relaciones con ellos es una forma de supervisarlos y saber que no están planeando nada malo... y si tenemos la oportunidad de "debilitarlos", robando un poco de su talento, pues lo haremos... Mi bisabuelo fue el que llegó a Konoha huyendo del país de la Nieve donde había guerra civil, no fue extraño que le dieran la bienvenida pues era el líder de un clan con un kekkei genkai, y ahora... mira el Hokag e. ¿Quién se atreve a desafiarlo?

Los ojos de Yuri demostraban lo rápido que estaba absorbiendo esa información y el modo en que buscaba procesarlo, torció levemente sus labios y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos igual que su sensei.

—¿Y entonces... el examen de la unión no es...?

—El examen de la unión es además de un examen de promoción de rango ninja, una forma de demostrar entre los países quién es el más fuerte... Mila sería la primera kunoichi de Konoha en presentarse en una edición de un examen de la unión, si ella llega a aprobar será chunnin, además de que podría ser candidata para formar parte de los doce guardianes del señor Feudal del fuego.

—¿Mila?

Viktor afirmó.

—El examen de la Unión, más que un examen mismo o una demostración, es una forma sanguinaria de ver qué tanto has avanzado.

—¿Y eso no es peligroso? —pregunta alarmado Yuri.

Viktor asiente nuevamente.

—Los combates son hasta que el oponente no es capaz de responder, o en su defecto hasta la muerte... a veces esos combates duran días, otras veces segundos... todo es válido con tal de ganar... la primera parte es sencilla todos contra todos, los últimos veinte de cada categoría en pie se enfrentan a un duelo, los diez ganadores aplican un examen... sólo se otorgan tres lugares por categoría.

—¿Categoría?

—Encriptación, sellado, médico, sensorial e infiltración. En total sólo aprueban doce personas el examen.

—Pero Mila no sabe hacer nada de eso... —riñe Yuri debatiéndose entre el temor por su compañera y los celos, porque no puede evitarlo. A él lo habían rechazado cuando el momento llegó.

—Mila aplicará para encriptación —farfulla Viktor.

—Pero Mi...

—Mila tiene nivel seis en encriptación, Yuri.

"_Te superó hace mucho"_

Fue lo que los oídos del pequeño rubio alcanzan a escuchar aunque Viktor no lo menciona. Aunque el maestro imagina lo que el niño piensa porque enseguida le revuelve el cabello para tranquilizar cualquier pensamiento impulsivo. Porque Viktor se identifica un poco con Yuri y sabe que enojado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa incluso ir ya mismo a Vegetales para pedirle un combate a Mila.

—Espera a que ella vea tu taijutsu y tu nivel de genjutsu —sonríe orgulloso Viktor y Yuri entreabre los labios y afirma decidido. No perderá contra ella.

—Nikiforov —gruñe Yuri.

—¿Hmp?

—Entre Katsuki y tú... ¿Quién es más fuerte? —pregunta sin mirarle.

Viktor tuerce los labios alza la mirada viendo hacia las nubes que se han formado, nubes de tormenta.

—Yuuri, siempre ha sido el fuerte aunque... todos tenemos una debilidad...

El rubio tuerce los labios, suena lógico. Y sus ojos esmeralda se fijan en la espalda de su sensei que se ha adelantado varios pasos.

—¿Y cuál es tu debilidad, Viktor-sensei? —pregunta con toda la amabilidad de la que es poseedor antes de que una risa suave se escuche por parte de Viktor.

—Supongo que debes saberlo —señala hacia unas flores que han crecido alrededor de un árbol y Yuri se queda un segundo pensando para después torcer los labios.

—Das asco —gruñe malhumorado.

.

Mila se prepara, ha amarrado lo mejor que pudo el traje de misiones que está estrenando ese día. Su maestro la espera en la puerta del lugar que ha sido su hogar en los últimos seis meses, se ajusta los guantes oscuros y guarda los pergaminos para sus invocaciones en su mochila. Katsuki-san le ha dicho que si es capaz de pasar el examen entonces él le mostrará un jutsu nuevo y con eso su lista aumentaría.

Está ansiosa pero se palmea las mejillas antes de salir corriendo.

Yuuri le sonríe.

—Esa trenza luce muy bien, Mila —sonríe Yuuri al ver que el largo cabello rojo de Mila ha sido amarrado en una trenza que nace desde el medio de su cabeza.

—Gracias, Yuuri-sensei —le devuelve el gesto.

Ambos shinobis emprenden su viaje rumbo a la sede donde se llevará a cabo el examen de la Unión.

—Sin importar el resultado, recuerda que eres una orgullosa Kunoichi de Konoha, Mila Babicheva —masculla Yuuri—. Y yo, estoy orgulloso de la shinobi que eres y que llegarás a ser...

La chica afirma y aprieta sus puños prometiéndose salir victoriosa de dicha prueba sin importar que tan complicada sea.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	16. Verbena

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verbena**

.

.

N_o intentes vivir tan sabiamente.  
No llores porque tienes tanta razón.  
Que no te sequen las falsedades o los miedos,  
Porque te odiarás al final_.

Wind —Ending Naruto

Chihoko está sentada en la larga mesa junto a los otros seis Daimyos que ese año presentan candidatos para hacer el examen. Hay dos mujeres más a parte de Chihoko, el resto son hombres. Todos ellos llevan el atuendo tradicional de su región y el sombrero distintivo con atabios y perlas que caen, sin embargo Chihoko se presenta con especial arreglo pues no sólo usa el tocado en su cabeza que la designan como Daimyo sino que también lleva flores que desprenden un delicioso aroma y es el centro de atención, sumado a su condición y avanzado estado de embarazo.

—Creo que será niña —dice emocionada la regente del país de los pájaros.

—Sea niña o niño lo voy a amar mucho —responde con modestia la mujer mientras que se acaricia el vientre.

—Chihoko, es bueno que fortalezca la posición de la familia real dando un heredero, sin embargo nos causa curiosidad quién es el padre del futuro príncipe del país de los Vegetales —dice el daimio del país de la Cascada.

—Oh, es alguien a quien amo mucho.

Los señores se sorprenden y empiezan a hablar sobre sus amores de juventud. Yuuri los observa en silencio de reojo y piensa que son unos malditos, mientras ellos engordan su ego con pláticas intrascendentales jóvenes y niños se están asesinando cruelmente en el bosque delante de ellos. Yuuri conforma parte de la guardia especial que custodia un rango entorno a los señores feudales. No obstante, ese es un trabajo que él podría hacer solo y los otros shinobis que están con él lo saben, por eso lo miran de reojo, por eso han aceptado sin chistar en absoluto que él sea el líder de ese particular escuadrón conformado por shinobis de todos los países que participan: El País de la Cascada, el País de las Aves, el País de los Vegetales, el País del Arroz, el País de la Nieve y el París de la Nube.

—La perra de Konoha lo está haciendo bien —murmura el shinobi que está más cercano a Yuuri, él sabe que hablan de Mila pero no caerá en provocaciones—. Y tú también... ¿Qué trama Konoha lamiéndole el culo a un país de quinta como Vegetales? A

La postura de Yuuri es firme con sus manos detrás de su espalda y la mirada al frente, ni siquiera pestañea ante sus comentarios.

—¿Quién iba a decir que de ser la puta del hijo del Hokage terminarías siendo la puta de la Daymio? ¿qué hiciste, Katsuki para que te degradaran así?

—Nube —lo llama de esa manera porque es el país al que pertenece—. Hay movimiento a las seis averigua qué es y avísanos por el comunicador —ordena y el shinobi chasquea la lengua ante la indómita actitud del otro, una indómita y tranquila actitud de Katsuki Yuuri.

El moreno no puede mentir y decir que se siente más aliviado ahora que se ha quedado solo pero las risas estruendosas de los Daymio lo irritan y quiere que todo termine. Sus ojos penetran en el bosque desde donde provienen gritos, explosiones y el crujir metal contra metal. Era cierto que esa primera parte es bastante simple: Los que sobrevivan al final de cada categoría eran los ganadores pero el chiste es que no sabes quiénes son los ninjas de encriptación o sellado o infiltración, no llevan una marca distintiva y sólo eres tú con tu instinto y ojos de conocedor.

—Un encriptador siempre llevará pergaminos para hacer sus invocaciones —dijo Yuuri un día explicándole a Mila cómo identificar a otro encriptador—. Y junto con el médico, si es una misión de alto rango, el encriptador siempre se va a mantener al margen de la palea, siempre deberá ser el último en caer, durante la gran guerra ninja los encriptadores eran los que enviaban la información desde el campo de batalla hasta la base y viceversa —explicó—. Por eso el encriptador más hábil es aquel que sobrevive y encripta más rápido. Tu ventaja es que el elemento con el que tú haces tu encriptación no necesitas llevarlo, lo puedes encontrar en todos lados —sonrió.

Mila sonríe, no llevar pergaminos para encriptación la han salvado de un enfrentamiento directo con su propia categoría, y de hecho, la ha salvado de un enfrentamiento directo de todos pues nadie identifica a qué categoría pertenece y pasan de ella.

"_No gastaremos tiempo en una mierda_" Piensan cuando la ven sin equipo médico o pergaminos.

No es que evite el contacto, pero a veces ser una buena kunoichi no se necesariamente ser la más fuerte o de la técnica más poderosa, sino ser la más inteligente. Brinca de rama en rama. Ha pasado la mitad del tiempo de la prueba y tiene más de la mitad del chakra por eso cuando alguien detrás de ella lanza kunais ella tiene la capacidad suficiente como para esquivarla y contrarestarla con estrellas ninjas.

—¿Quieres pelea, eh? —pregunta en su fuero interno la chica mientras el otro ninja, más grande que ella utiliza un ninjutsu de tierra—. Pues peleemos —piensa Mila contratacando con una llamarada de fuego. El otro chico se esconde detrás de una pared de tierra que le cubre y le salva de las flamas de tierra, pero cuando el fuego se agota y derriba la pared buscando a su oponente pero Mila está sobre su cabeza con un sello explosivo en su mano que le coloca en la frente antes de que él pueda reaccionar. Ella rueda varios metros y activa sin mirar atrás el pergamino. La explosión la hace temblar y le deja ardiendo los oídos. Yuuri se lo advirtió: _Si no atacas a matar, tú vas a acabar muerta_. Pero el hombre sólo era un clon y de la tierra emerge el verdadero. Mila lo recibe con una llamarada de fuego que escupe con fuerza.

En la lejanía Yuuri puede ver la enorme cortina de humo que se eleva hacia el cielo y sonríe de medio lado. No debe preocuparse de nada. Mila va a estar bien.

Apenas se deshace de ese hombre hay dos oponentes más al frente: Una kunoichi y un shinobi, ambos parecen de su edad y al parecer son de la misma aldea pues llevan la misma banda en su frente. Mila se prepara sacando su katana en una mano y en la otra una kunai, se agazapa relamiéndose la sangre que sale de su labio cortado antes de correr hacia los otros dos que sin miramientos también se lanzan al combate.

El shinobi ha saltado para hacer combate desde las alturas mientras que la otra kunoichi la ataca de frente. Pobres estúpidos, quizás no sea tan sorprendente como Yuuri-sensei pero es rápida. Rápida como Viktor-sensei le ha enseñado a ser y ella se ha encargado de entrenar. Así que cuando la lluvia de armas ninjas amenaza con asesinarla Mila salta apresurada hacia un lado muerde su dedo para hacer un par de sellos, la sangre es la llave y el tributo para la invocación y en una enorme nube de humo aparece Akabarai. El hermano menor de los cuervos gemelos Kurooi y Shirooi.

Los dos shinobis que le están atacando no se amedrentan ni se opacan por la presencia de aquella bestia que grazna fuerte.

—Ayúdame —ordena demandante el cuervo negro con la punta de sus plumas enrojecidas.

—¡No me ordenes horrible mocosa! —grita el cuervo pero acata las órdenes y se va en picada hacia el shinobi mientras Mila se encarga de la kunoichi.

Se maldice porque aún no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para invocar a los dos cuervos maestros que Yuuri invoca, pero de eso al penoso polluelo de cuervo que invocaba al principio de su entrenamiento es bastante avance. Se ha dado cuenta que mientras se encuentra bajo presión es capaz de hacer grandes hazañas y ahora no será diferente. Se sepa el sudor y tuerce la sonrisa cuando empuja a la otra kunoichi y sin tregua sigue atacando.

Yuuri lo sabe, Yuuri sabe lo genial que es Mila y por eso con calma observa hacia el bosque, después a los señores feudales y hace oído sordos a los comentarios.

Cuando el final del día llega, hay menos de la mitad de competidores. Sonríe suavemente cuando ve caminar entre los supervivientes a Mila que con los estragos de la pelea agita su mano para hacerle saber a su sensei que está bien. Yuuri sonríe suavemente y afirma, para girar hacia Chihoko que aplaude emocionada. Regresan seis shinobis de Vegetales de los diez que han sido enviados al examen, es un número bastante decente en comparación del País de las Aves donde no regresa ninguno.

Los equipos médicos se internan en el bosque a buscar a los heridos y sacar los cuerpos de esos que no volverán a abrir los ojos. Puede sentir la frustración de más de un ninja ahí pero es la vida que les tocó vivir y los débiles no tienen cabida alguna. Cuando tiene a Mila delante de sí no le pasa desapercibido como sus manos tiemblan y sus ropas están manchadas de sangre, probablemente suya o de otros, para ese momento no importa pues ella ha salido victoriosa y el resto no.

Al final del día Mila es alzada en lo alto por el resto de los ninjas del país de los Vegetales pues ha hecho lazos a lo largo de los meses y se ha vuelto en una pequeña celebridad, mucho más ahora que ha pasado la prueba. Ha vencido a quienes se le han parado al frente y que le chupen un ovario, es la mejor kunoichi que se ha visto en un tiempo. La segunda parte del examen será en una semana en el País de la Nieve.

Pasan la noche en el campo mientras los señores feudales se quedan en una casa que les acondicionaron, temprano partirán a sus respectivas naciones.

Yuuri se esmera en curar las heridas de la niña, la tiene desnuda de espaldas a él mientras él le da el tratamiento médico correspondiente pues todas las heridas son leves, ninguna de gravedad: raspones, rasguños, cortadas superficiales y hematomas que desaparecerán con los días. Le ayuda a lavarse con una esponja y su trató es austero pues aunque Mila es una niña todavía no deja de ser mujer y no le gustaría que la pelirroja se vea incomoda. Normalmente haría que ella lo hiciese sola pero entiende que está cansada así que le asiste con gesto serio.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —pregunta Yuuri cuando termina de hacer las curaciones, y señala con su mentón hacia el futón pero la niña niega, se incorpora y en pasos tambaleantes camina hasta donde pasará la noche. No es ni por asomo igual de suave y cómodo como el futón que tiene en casa de sensei pero en esos instante cualquier cosa es buena, se tumba bocabajo y suspira. Yuuri sonríe al verla y empieza a recoger las vendas, gasas, se lleva el balde de agua sucia.

—En el campo... —habla Mila y Yuuri se detiene—. Había muchos cadáveres —comenta en voz baja y Yuuri la observa.

—Lo sé... —sus ojos viajan hacia el agua teñida de rojizo y la mueve pensativo, no sabe si decirlo o no, pero al final deja el balde del agua y se acerca a Mila, se sienta a su lado y le acaricia con cuidado el cabello rojo—. No han sobrevivido todos los que debían... —masculla—. Eres de las kunoichis más fuertes entre seis países diferentes, Mila, es algo digno de poner en curriculum —empieza a trenzar el cabello rojo de la niña y recurda cuando Viktor se le llegaba a acostar en las piernas, así de golpe sin importarle lo que estuviera haciendo para que empezará a trenzarle el cabello. Esos recuerdos le endulzan el alma que se le ha empezado a podrir desde hace un tiempo hasta la fecha.

—Sí... pero me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera equivocado en un jutsu o en un sello o me hubiese tardado dos segundos —azuza ella cerrando sus ojos.

Yuuri entiende ese sentimiento y sonríe para tranquilizar a la menor.

—No debes pensar en ello, sino en el presente, en lo que sí hiciste y en lo que vas a lograr... te espera un gran futuro por delante Mila, y ahora debes de practicar tu encriptación, tienes una semana para estar lista... y confío aún más en tus habilidades técnicas —dice él retirando algunos mechones que quedaron sueltos.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —agrega el sensei, sin alejarse saca de su propio kimono una bolsita más pequeña que un puño y la deja sobre la frente de Mila, ésta se queja pero lo coge con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta curiosa.

—Son pastillas del soldado, son una especie de suplemento alimenticio, cuando te quedes sin chakra y energía puedes comer solo una y tu chakra se va a restablecer.

—¡Genial! ¿Por qué no me las dio antes?

—Porque una vez que se acaba ese chakra, que es una especie de imitador de chakra tu cuerpo se sentirá más pesado, y estarás el doble de débil, esto solo se debe de usar en caso de emergencia extrema... ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos claros de Mila no pueden evitar llenarse de brillo y aunque esa noche tiene pesadillas con los cadáveres que ha visto, cadáveres que fácilmente podían hacer una pila, puede descansar y se siente mejor al día siguiente.

El lugar donde fue el examen es un punto en medio de los seis países, y está a un día de distancia de su hogar en el País de los Vegetales. El camino de regreso es agradable y Mila no para de hablar acerca de cómo venció a tal o cual enemigo, como había uno que manejaba el agua y otro el rayo y otro la tierra, y luego cuando invocó al cuervo. Está demasiado animada pero de reojo Yuuri observa el cuerpo que cargan los otros shinobis de Vegetales, entre los cuatro shinobis que no lograron completar el examen, uno ha muerto y es fatal porque ese es el hijo, el hermano, el padre de alguien, y seguramente una familia va a llorar, pero enseguida vuelve su atención a Mila que sigue parloteando.

Chihoko en su carruaje debe de ir tensa pues una muerte en un examen significara dar explicaciones a un público que empieza a caer en cuenta que no es la blanca paloma que en un principio creyero que eran, y aunque no se ha obligado a ninguno de esos shinobis en presentar el examen (a excepción de Mila) Yuuri sabe perfectamente que la situación en el país con respecto a la simpatía de Chihoko con la gente va en decremento. En pocos meses, calcula Yuuri que tendrán que decir que los "refugios" donde según Chihoko tiene "escondidos" a los niños de la aldea ha sufrido un ataque y todos han muerto, porque en realidad ninguno de esos niños abandonó el pueblo principal del país. No. Esos niños fueron encerrados en uno de los dos castillos secundarios del Palacio de las Camelias donde fueron sometidos a toda clases de experimentos para lograr que los bebés de Chihoko sobrevivieran. Esos niños, todos, están muertos o convertidos en bestias que mantienen encerradas en calabozos debajo del castillo azul. En algún momento esas bestias serán asesinadas pero están esperando a que nazca el bebé de Chihoko, si éste nace con las características propicias, todas las bestias serán liberadas en los alrededores de Konoha para que esas hermosas criaturas "ajusten cuentas" por ella. Durante todos esos meses Chihoko ha _convencido_a Yuuri acerca de la importancia de hacer que su nivel militar con Konoha sea igual, y la única forma de nivelarlo es diezmar a Konoha. ¿Traición? No, en lo absoluto. Justicia. Eso es.

Antes de entrar al territorio del País de los Vegetales, Yuuri hace una invocación y envía un mensaje a Konoha:

_Mila aprobó el examen. Felicidades. K._

Ve colar a su cuervo por sobre la caravana de la Daimyo y suspira, desde el punto en el que se encuentran Konoha está a mitad del camino. El cuervo seguramente llegará antes del anochecer. Después vuelve sus ojos a Mila que conversa con otro de los chicos que han presentado el examen pero que no lo han pasado.

Cuando llegan a los Vegetales es casi de noche y el pueblo se ha vestido de manteles largos para recibir a sus valientes genin que ahora son chuunin y para aquellos que aunque no lograron pasar la prueba hicieron sentir orgullosos a sus padres y familias. Mila al no tener familia en el pueblo es acogida por todos y de pronto se ve rodeada del cariño y agradecimiento de todos en el pueblo por dejar el nombre de Vegetales muy en alto. Yuuri se queda entre las sombras observando a su alumna.

—La daimyo le manda esto, señor Katsuki —susurra alguien detrás de Yuuri que recargado de un árbol solo extiende la mano, le entregan un pergamino—. También desea ver el reporte completo del progreso...

—Por donde lo vea ha sido mejor que con el de sus otros embarazos según el reporte —responde Yuuri sin dejar de apreciar la sonrisa sincera y alegre de su alumna que es la estrella esa tarde noche.

—Ella lo quiere.

—Se lo enviaré en cuanto lo tenga listo... —dice por último antes de apresurar el agua de fruta que bebía para guardar el pergamino en su ropa.

—Cómo diga... —la presencia se va así como llegó y Yuuri suspira, tiene trabajo que hacer, pero traga saliva.

¿Vale la pena hacer todo ese esfuerzo?

Los combates son como la vida, piensa Yuuri: Un constante vivir esperando el golpe. Todos acabamos siempre un poco destrozados y él no se siente ya capaz de dar otro paso más. Observa a Mila y hay un fuego que se extingue en su interior. Sonríe de medio lado acercándose al festejo que se ha creado entorno a la pelirroja, porque ha roto todos los parámetros, ha impuesto su propia fuerza y seguramente algún día su nombre sería tallado en piedra como una kunoichi excepcional, y que ahí, en una de las pruebas más terroríficas que existen en el mundo shinobi ella ha marcado su línea de inicio. Jamás volverá a ser comparada con nadie más, al contrario, ella será punto de comparación para el resto y Yuuri enjuaga sus ojos. Se flexiona un momento apretando más y más fuerte los ojos, no quiere hacerlo, no debe de hacerlo pero sus lagrimas se derraman sobre sus pálidas mejillas y su mano aprieta el árbol donde se sostiene. El cuerpo sufre de espasmos y siente como si sus huesos fueran rotos desde su interior e implotarán aún dentro de su piel. Es un dolor que agoniza pero que nada tiene que ver con su cuerpo, sino con su conciencia, con sus decisiones y se muerde la mano para acallar los violentos sollozos.

.

—Ah... nadie va a soportarlo cuando regrese, dirá que siempre tuvo razón... —susurra Viktor con el cuervo en una jaula mientras lee el mensaje de Yuuri, ha capturado al cuervo antes de que llegue con el hokage.

Le da una mirada al cuervo y ríe.

—Porque... ¿pronto va a regresar, cierto?

El cuervo grazna y Viktor mira hacia el cielo que empieza a ganar estrellas. Hacia el norte se ven algunas nubes de tormenta pero está seguro que no va a llover, o al menos eso quiere creer, las temporadas de lluvias ya terminaron y dejaron bastante desastre en las zonas de cultivo de la aldea y sin los Katsuki por ahí, sin Yuuri por ahí, es complicado que las hortalizas se repongan por sí mismas. Ojala vuelva pronto las plantas, los ANBU y Viktor lo extrañan a muerte, así como cada rincón de Konoha que escuchó la risa del moreno.

.

Yuuri suspira al ver culminado su reporte sobre la gestación de Chihoko así como el seguimiento del crecimiento de las bestias. En detalle ha redactado los errores en el procedimiento de las bestias que han salido de control, esas que acabaron por atacar Konoha y otros lugares, esas que tuvo que cazar, y a su vez, redactó cuál sería la forma adecuada para hacer que las bestias fueran plenamente controladas. No es algo que él hizo solo, fue trabajo en equipo por parte de un grupo de eruditos que dedicaron los últimos años en los estudios genéticos del chakra en las plantas, y ahora esos estudios los aplican a los seres vivos. Estas personas que además simpatizan con el ideal de Chihoko, parecen maravilladas con el kekkei touta y han propuesto un estudio a fondo del alcance de ese kekkei touta una vez terminen la investigación de los hijos de Chihoko, donde si todo marcha como debe, escribe Yuuri en el reporte, será en tres meses más.

_Sólo después del nacimiento del producto_, redacta Yuuri, _podríamos hacer la prueba en Konoha, primero con una tropa de dos o tres bestias, y posterior una horda de diez. Nuestra capacidad actual es de 20 bestias que siguen en crecimiento en las incubadoras subterráneas, su crecimiento y desarrollo terminaran justo en tres meses cuando esté dando a luz a su hijo. _

Yuuri suspira tallándose el rostro. El pergamino que Chihoko le envió es el primer vistazo a los planes para el atentado contra Konoha, como quiere enviar a tres de las bestias que ya concluyeron su desarrollo a una especie de prueba, sin embargo con el informe trata de disuadirla. Es tarde, está cansado, apenas llegó de la fiesta se sentó a redactar, irá a cambiarse y volverá para seguir trabajando en las anotaciones del laboratorio donde estará desempeñándose el día siguiente.

Mila se va a quedar en casa de una conocida que tiene una hija de la edad de Mila, ambas niñas se han vuelto grandes amigas y confía en que nada pasará. Esa niña es una de las poquísimas sobrevivientes a la loca idea de Chihoko de "poner a los niños a salvo de la guerra". Y se ha salvado pues desde su embarazo Chihoko ha dejado de pedir secuestros de niños, se ha ido reformando poco a poco. Sube las escaleras con pereza y se quita la ropa, se viste con algo más cómodo pero se queda congelado en su lugar mirando a la nada. Desvía su mirada hacia la puerta y suspira maldiciendo en voz baja.

Con calma recorre el pasillo, desciende por las escaleras y con cautela se dirige a la cocina donde Mila se encuentra de pie junto a la barra donde antes él estuvo trabajando. La observa, sus ojos oscuros se quedan clavados en la figura inerte y rígida de la menor. En su mano un ramo de flores que aprieta, y es tal el silencio que claramente puede escuchar Katsuki el crujir de los tallos de aquellas flores. A Katsuki se le ensombrece el mundo y a Babicheva se le cae a pedazos. Sus manos dejan caer las flores que le ha llevado a su sensei como regalo de agradecimiento y sus manos temblorosas toman los pergaminos porque no cree lo que está leyendo, mira el otro pergamino que está encriptado y teme desencriptar el contenido y descubrir que en efecto... su sensei es un traidor.

Pero salta en su lugar sin soltar los pergaminos regando sin querer la tinta y manchándose un poco pues los pasos de Yuuri lo delatan intencionalmente. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran y por la expresión de Yuuri, una expresión que nunca antes ha visto Mila, sabe que algo anda mal aún peor de lo que ha leído.

—Se-sensei... —murmura Mila con el pergamino entre sus manos. Aferrándolo a su pecho, asustada, aterrada. Traga saliva en seco mirando con ojos desorbitados cundidos de dolor y decepción a su maestro.

Yuuri usa un kimono, siempre un kimono de colores claros. El de hoy no es la excepción y se ve precioso en él. A Viktor-sensei se le detendría el corazón en definitiva de verlo ahí parado como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana y sus facciones que carecen de cualquier emoción.

—Mila —habla Yuuri—. ¿Recuerdas el jutsu que te enseñé?

—¿Ah? —está confundida y asustada, por lo que acaba de leer y por el tono sombrío que de pronto está utilizando Yuuri. Se siente aturdida como si todo fuera una marea que le ahoga.

—Mila —la vuelve a llamar—. ¿Recuerdas el último jutsu que te enseñé?

Yuuri mueve apenas las manos haciendo el primer sello manual para activar un jutsu y la chica aprieta los labios, con sus piernas temblando.

—Sí... —baja la mirada porque es precisamente ese jutsu.

—Es el único jutsu que es capaz de vencer mi kekkei touta, Mila, al menos el único que tú conoces y puede detenerme —infiera y avanza un paso. Ella lo retrocede y se cubre la boca—. Has descubierto información que no puedo permitir absolutamente nadie sepa... —ella fija sus ojos claros en los de su maestro que lucen más oscuros que antes, como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo pero por el modo en que se mueve sabe que ese es Yuuri, es la forma precausoria en la que actúa antes de atacar—. Cosas que nadie debe de saber, ni siquiera tú, Mila —concluye y la pelirroja siente como el alma se le va.

—Sensei...—suplica y da dos pasos hacia atrás sin notarlo.

Yuuri saca una kunai que hace girar en su mano para después apretarla en su puño, sus pasos retumban contra la fina loseta que ha guardado los mejores meses en la vida de la niña, los mejores y los más duros porque se ha esforzado como nadie y probablemente muera como muchos: Presa de su terror.

—Sensei —ruega en un tono sordo parecido a un sollozo una vez más, aprieta el pergamino contra su pecho, compungida—. Usted...

—Es lo que ves, Mila... —afirma Yuuri y ladea el rostro, se quita los lentes de lectura y pasa su mano por su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás al tiempo que ladea el rostro y tuerce los labios en una sonrisa macabra que le hacen estremecer, la piel de sus sienes ahí en el nacimiento de su cabello se vuelve ligeramente verde al igual que la piel que se alcanza a ver del cuello, los ojos de sensei se ven enrojecidos por una extraña y silenciosa cólera que aterran a la niña—. Nadie más... tendrá que salir de sus casas para ir a una aldea más grande a entrenar, si mi familia no se hubiera ido a Konoha jamás habría muerto, hubiera podido detener esta locura, Georgi... no estaría mu-

—¡No diga eso, sensei! —grita Mila armándose de valor—. No diga eso por favor —las lagrimas brotan de sus mejillas redondas—. Si sensei no hubiera ido a Konoha... no hubiera conocido a Viktor-sensei, ni a Phichit-sensei... ni... ni lo hubiera conocido yo... y —jadea asustada su espalda se pega contra uno de los pilares que sostienen el techo de la casa de los Katsuki—. Sensei...

—Me decepcionaré de que mueras fácilmente, Mila —dice Yuuri mientras une sus manos y Mila salta apenas lee el flujo de chakra de Yuuri, ha aprendido a hacerlo con el arduo entrenamiento al que el hombre le ha sometido, es capaz de esquivar unas especies de lanzas hechas de maleza y hiedra que se clavan en la madera donde antes ella estuvo recargada, y estas por la fuerza rompen ese pilar.

El maestro se gira para buscarla al moverse por toda la cocina. Se relame el labio y se prepara. Yuuri le sobrepasa en la velocidad para realizar los sellos pero Mila se mueve rápido y no deja de esquivar la seda que trata de capturarla. Guarda el pergamino con el informe que antes ha leído en su kimono para detenerse por dos segundos, inflar su pecho y soplar fuerte produciendo una llamarada larga que consume la seda. Yuuri se hinca dejando ambas manos sobre el piso de la habitación, el suelo de madera se rompe liberando poderosas y peligrosas lías con espinas de rosas. Mila sigue soplando para contrarrestar el ataque pero es inútil, debe saltar hasta una de las vigas que sostienen el techo. Y Yuuri manipula una de las raíces hasta el techo. Mila salta esquivándola y la raíz rompe el cielo de la cocina, arriba en la habitación el suelo se parte y Mila aprovecha para subir.

Ve la ventana y la usará para escapar si no es porque más lías rompen el suelo y la chica esquiva apenas con suerte. El llanto le impide ver donde pisa y una de las grandes astillas del piso se le encaja en la pierna, pero la rompe en lugar de sacarla porque la adrenalina cura el dolor de momento y no tiene tiempo para lidiar con ello. No quiere usar ese jutsu porque eso significaría herir a Yuuri y nada es cien por ciento seguro, pero tampoco quiere morir. Y grita llorando cuando el piso se rompe en una furiosa llamara por donde sale Yuuri, el hombre la observa como si fuera una basura, como si fuera una paria, un estorbo para su brillante plan.

Mila observa a Yuuri con las piernas recogidas y se ha agazapado contra una esquina, debe atravesar a Yuuri porque detrás de él una ventana, sabe que cruzando la ventana al menos podría ganar más tiempo huyendo, porque en un enfrentamiento... está muerta. Y todo plan es bueno en ese instante de desesperación. Pero se orina encima apenas ve como Yuuri, sin moverse de su sitio, alza la mano la extiende y se empieza a formar algo que perfectamente reconoce la niña, algo que ha visto en acción y ella misma puede hacer pero lo de ella es una copia cutre de ese que es el original.

—Lanza del diablo... —murmura Yuuri mientras la lanza se afina de fuego ardiente y convulsivo.

—Sensei... por favor...

—Deja de llorar —pide el moreno—. Me da asco pensar que desperdicie todo este tiempo en ti...

A la niña las energías se le van y cierra los ojos, está muerta desde el momento en que la curiosidad le pico y leyó lo que no debía pero, si se rinde: Konoha estará perdido, y Mila se mueve más rápido lanzando kunais hacia la mano de Yuuri. Éste lanza kunais de regreso para esquivar las de la niña, y ha perdido de atención a la menor por dos segundos y esos dos segundos son necesarios para que Mila haga un jutsu, Yuuri no pierde tiempo en lanzar el ataque pero una barrera de fuego consume a la lanza. Es poderosa y Mila grita de dolor mientras que se mantiene fuerte para que la barrera no ceda y vuelve a gritar para empujar la barrera hacia Yuuri que debe de saltar al agujero para protegerse en un capullo que crea al instante, pero el capullo es consumido por el fuego y vuelve a hacer otro, repite la acción.

Es el jutsu más fuerte que tiene la menor y siente como el chakra se le agota por completo, pero al no sentir a Yuuri aprovecha para salir por la ventana, internarse de inmediato al bosque. Está exhausta, cansada, totalmente desecha y con un pie en la segura muerte, pero da un paso a la vez y la esperanza de poder hacer algo por Konoha es lo que la motiva. Mete su mano a su kimono y encuentra la bolsita con pastillas de soldado que Yuuri le ha regalado antes, mete una a su boca y la mastica tan rápido como puede, una tras otra, y consume las diez pastillas, lo más probable es que cuando ese chakra artificial se le termine ella convulsione y muera, pero confía en que eso ocurrirá en un territorio seguro. Ahora de momento el chakra artificial le servirá para disfrazar su propia estela de chakra y arranca algunas hojas de Caonis Abetus que restriega debajo de sus axilas sin dejar de correr y el resto las mete en su ropa.

Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y Mila no deja de correr, intencionalmente se tira en un lago que le queda de paso y siente como las hojas de las Caonis Abetus le queman con el agua, pero al salir para seguir corriendo el hedor de la planta es mucho más potente. Se restriega el rostro. Sigue su escape, no tiene de otra.

Las heridas en Yuuri se regeneran porque es parte de su kekkei touta, sus ojos opacos observan por la ventana. La madera que se quema chirria y le basta con hacer un jutsu para disipar el fuego. Varias sombras aparecen detrás de él con la cabeza gacha esperando por ordenes.

—Mila lleva información que puede comprometer a la misión —dice Yuuri sin dejar de observar hacia el exterior—. Atrápenla e elimínenla se ha ido por los campos de arroz, no vuelvan sin su cabeza —masculla y las sombras se mueven saliendo por el agujero en el techo.

Algo en Yuuri acaba de morir junto con el último resquicio de paz.

Se gira por fin para ver hacia su hogar que ha sido destruido y entrecierra la mirada antes de volver sus ojos hacia el exterior, esta vez se fijan en el palacio que se alza sobre la colina más cercana. El palacio de la Camelia se está vistiendo de fiesta, al día siguiente comenzaran las fiestas de la vendimia. Sería mejor que fuese ayudar e informará a Chihoko-dono las últimas noticias. Aunque no le gustaría estaba seguro que algo se le iba a ocurrir a la mujer, siempre se le ocurría algo. Suspira y sólo recoge lo esencial en su hogar, sube las escaleras para recuperar de su cuarto que ha quedado intacto varios pergaminos. Hace varios sellos para invocar a sus cuervos que graznan fuerte. Los mira fijamente.

—Guarden esto —pide a Kuroi, el cuervo traga el pergamino—. Y tú esto —Shiroi serio traga sin oponerse otro pergamino más.

—¿Es algo peligroso, Katsuki-sama? —pregunta respetuosamente Shiroi.

El menor ríe y niega.

—Tan peligroso como siempre es la vida de un shinobi, Shirooi —acaricia los pechos de sus cuervos—. Deben de proteger lo que les he dado...

—¿Y la llave? —pregunta Kuroi.

—Viktor la tiene... —señala su propio corazón cerrando sus ojos y los cuervos entienden. Yuuri se incorpora lentamente—. Umi, Ren —Masculla dándole las espalda mientras empezaba a buscar en su clóset ropa limpia, y la caja laqueada que guarda el kimono que usará al día siguiente—. Es lo que falta de la llave.

Kuroi mira a Shiroi y ambos asienten.

—Ahora, pueden volver, han sido los mejores, gracias.

—Es un honor servirle, Katsuki-sama —dice Shiroi antes de que ambos cuervos desaparezcan en una nube de humo. Yuuri acomoda su equipaje ligero para ir al Palacio de la Camelia, ahí empezará a vivir de ahora en más.

.

Mila lleva corriendo... ni siquiera sabe cuántas horas, ni siquiera sabe si han pasado dos o tres días, ni siquiera es consciente de sí misma, o del entorno que la rodea, o de si la siguen o no. De hecho siente que da pisadas en el aire, siente que no es tierra sobre lo que anda, sino nubes que se deshacen debajo de sus pies. No es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz y la respiración copiosa apenas le sirve para soportar lo mínimo y al borde. Al grado que cuando se desploma no es capaz de oponer resistencia, sencillamente se deshace como una paca de paja a la que han azotado contra el suelo y toda se desparpaja.

—Llamen al hokage —ordena el chuunin que alcanzó a sostener a Mila antes de que se dejara caer a la inconsciencia, y como antes lo predijo ella misma, su pequeño cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse, tiene una sobredosis producto del esfuerzo más allá de lo humano. El chuunin la deja en el suelo mientras hace en ella los movimientos de resucitación adecuados. Los otros dos chuunin que están ahí como centinelas en la puerta se apresuran a recorrer el perímetro para asegurar que la zona es segura. Pero no perciben un solo movimiento.

La puerta del hokage se abre de golpe, Yakov y Min-So alzan la mirada, el chuunin que fue enviado por el otro agitado aprieta sus rodillas por la carrera que ha dado.

—La puerta... Mila... Babicheva —anuncia.

.

La orden se da apenas media hora más tarde apenas cuando el Hokage y su grupo de expertos terminan de leer el pergamino.

El escuadrón ANBU número uno y tres irían en apoyo al grupo 27 liderado por el jounin Viktor Nikiforov, han sido seleccionados cuidadosamente pues su misión lo amerita totalmente.

Su objetivo es sencillo: Neutralizar a la gente de los Vegetales, arrestar a la Daimyo Chihoko Kin, y arrestar a Yuuri Katsuki en calidad de traidor.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	17. Fiesta de la vendimia

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Fiesta de la vendimia**

.

.

_La fiesta de la vendimia,_

_cuando el zorro se esconde,_

_entre los matorrales._

_Los ciudadanos cantan,_

_los guerreros bailan,_

_el cielo se abre,_

y cae la lluvia.

—Canción popular vietnamita.

Hay sólo un puñado de niños en el medio de todos los puestos de comida y juegos que hay en el descampado a pie de las escaleras que llevan a la puerta principal del Palacio de las Camelias. Todos los miran con cierta adoración, son los hijos del pueblo. Ellos cantan enredando los listones de la abundancia mientras que la música los acompaña en su danza. Debería ser un momento lleno de alegría y diversión, pero no lo es porque todo tiene un tinte melancólico. Hasta el mismo cielo despejado y tachoneado de estrellas parece guardar en su interior un exhalación triste y reticente de una desgracia silenciosa.

Las estrellas tienen memoria y Yuuri puede descubrirla con sólo alzar su mirada.

Yuuri bebe un poco de sake, el fuerte sabor le escoce la garganta y le sabe asqueroso mientras éste baja hasta su estómago que mantiene caliente, jamás ha sido bueno para beber, las pocas veces que lo había hecho fue con su maestro en noches de luna llena cuando ambos se sentaban uno junto al otro y Yuuri se encargaba de rellenar la copa de Yakov, era un honor hacerlo y el mayor lo bebía con gusto.

—Si el sake o el sexo te sabe mal, es que hay algo mal contigo.

—¿Ah? —un joven Yuuri alzó su cabeza hacia su maestro que fruncía la nariz y después sonriente le ofrecía de su copa a su discípulo.

—Cuando el licor o el cuerpo de una mujer no es de tu agrado es que algo muy podrido está dentro de ti —señaló nuevamente dejando en las manos del adolescente la copa rectangular de madera que Yuuri tomó con ambas manos para darle un sorbo, al principio arrugó la nariz por la descarga de sabor concentrado de los grados de alcohol que ahí existían. Pero el destello afrutado con ese toque fresco de endrina le hizo sonreír mientras paladeaba una y otra vez hasta que rió cubriéndose el rostro, antes de dar otro sorbo rápido.

—Cuidado chico, el alcohol como el amor se debe de beber de a poco —sonrió Yakov deteniéndolo, y Yuuri antes de notarlo se tambaleó para quedar recostado contra el tatami de la habitación desde donde observaban la luna.

Yakov rió divertido cubriendo a Yuuri con una cobija, él se sirvió un poco más de sake.

Katsuki aún podía sentir la cálida mano de Yakov sobre su cabeza mientras perdía de a poco la consciencia por los efectos del alcohol. Ahora mirando su reflejo en la transparencia rosácea del sake muchos recuerdos se agolpan, uno tras otros como flachazos que lo deslumbran. Cierra por un instante los ojos antes de que sus labios se mojen apenas un poco con el sake que se mueve dentro de la copa ancha de cerámica y preciosamente pintada a mano.

Es un bodrio, lo que bebe sabe a bodrio y Yuuri suspira dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

A su lado Chihoko ríe divertida por el baile de los niños, cuando terminan uno de los hombres de la corte invitan a su señora a bailar y esta acepta, levantándose con esfuerzos por su abdomen hecho un mundo y se dirige al centro de la pista donde empieza a moverse. Los pobladores felices de compartir con su Daymio y se unen a la celebración, a él no le llega esa alegría al rostro y en el bolsillo de su kimono la placa de Konoha, tachada, como el traidor que ahora es. Da otro sorbo a su sake y suspira mirando hacia su abuelo que le observa desde el final de la mesa donde está sentado. El hombre también bebe sake sin expresión alguna y brinda con su nieto, como si ambos compartieran una pena profunda, Yuuri brinda con él y vuelve a beber hasta las eses del licor. Uno de los sirvientes se apresura para servir un poco más de sake y Yuuri agradece.

Es el cuarto y último día de la fiesta de la vendimia, a esas alturas los ninjas que fueron a asesinar a Mila deben estar de regreso con la cabeza de la niña, y Yuuri tuerce los labios, si tan solo hubieran ido en dirección contraria a donde él los ha enviado seguramente la hubieran asesinado porque su alumna quedó en un estado lamentable pero le ha dado tanta ventaja como ha podido y no está demasiado seguro si ella llegó a Konoha, y si lo hizo...

_Su mirada se alza hacia el cielo, una parvada de aves surcan el cielo nocturno y Yuuri frunce el ceño para después incorporarse con calma. _

Y si Mila lo hizo, será mejor que él se prepare. Y de hecho eso hace, se incorpora y siente que el mundo se le mueve un poco. Su límite sigue siendo tres copas de sake, si bebe una cuarta seguro terminará besando el suelo o acabará por hacer alguna ridícula escena. Camina hasta donde Chihoko baila. Con cuidado la toma de la mano y la cintura mientras la acerca a él empezando a caminar. Los ojos de ella están confundida.

—Será mejor que regresemos a sus aposentos mi señora... —suplica contra el oído de ella y a la mujer le late el corazón fuertemente.

Ella se deja guiar sin ningún tipo de oposición. La gente los ve irse y según los rumores es obvio que ellos se alejen y quieran estar a solas. Los guardias observan aquello pero no hacen amago por seguirlos, está más que dicho que si de alguien deben de confiar es en Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con seriedad absoluta mientras que quita de golpe su mano del agarre de Yuuri, ahora esa bonita sonrisa que ha estado presumiendo toda la noche se transforma en un gesto de amargura.

—Como te dije, será mejor que te escondas en tu alcoba.

—¿Ya llegaron? —interroga con voz suave.

Y Yuuri no responde solo la sigue guiando.

—Yo me encargaré... —murmura llegando hasta el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras subterráneas y conecta al Palacio de las Camelias con los castillos secundarios—. Te debes esconder en el Castillo de los vitrales, y poner este pergamino en la puerta por dentro —entrega un pergamino que ella toma con cuidado.

—¿Y tú?

—Iré a asegurar el laboratorio y después iré por ti.

Ella afirma asustada mientras que toma el pergamino, antes de irse mira a Yuuri y se empina para robarle de sus labios un frío beso que le hela la sangre. Yuuri no se mueve, ni siquiera entreabre los labios o respira, sólo siente el golpe de las puntas de los largos cabellos darle contra la cara antes de observarla huir.

Yuuri muerde su dedo pulgar para hacer varios sellos manuales y hacer una invocación. Karakuro, el padre de los gemelos, un imponente cuervo negro casi del mismo tamaño que Yuuri aparece y mira al menor como si fuera una basura. Debe de serlo, es el rey cuervo y Yuuri se hinca delante de él.

—Necesito de su ayuda.

—Hmp —el cuervo grazna.

.

—_Recuerden que no es cualquier hombre, recuerden que es el capitán de la rama ANBU, no busquen un enfrentamiento directo, busquen atraparlo y jamás vayan a atacar solo. Yuuri los puede hacer polvo si así lo desea._

—_Sí señor. _

La voz de sus subordinados le hace eco en su cabeza y Viktor que observa en silencio como Yuuri guía a aquella mujer al interior del palacio no es capaz de pensar en nada más que sus propias palabras: _Recuerden que no es cualquier hombre, recuerden que es el capitán de la rama ANBU, no busquen un enfrentamiento directo, busquen atraparlo y jamás vayan a atacar solo. Yuuri los puede hacer polvo si así lo desea. Recuerden que no es cualquier hombre, recuerden que es el capitán de la rama ANBU, no busquen un enfrentamiento directo, busquen atraparlo y jamás vayan a atacar solo. Yuuri los puede hacer polvo si así lo desea. Desea. Desea. Desea. Yuuri. Yuuri. Hombre. Recuerden. ANBU. Directo. Atraparlo. Desea. Polvo. Deseo. Yuuri. ¿Por qué?_

—Capitán Crispino. A su orden.

Sara da la señal sin pensárselo mucho y las sombras entre los árboles se mueven silenciosas como hojas que se desprenden atrapadas por el viento otoñal. Sus pisadas apenas son perceptibles y se mueven rápido a sus posiciones. La castaña tiene memorizada el plano del territorio del pueblo, así como de los lugares donde se sabe hay trampas. Mila tiene una increíble memoria y supo dar señas minúsculas que dudaron en Konoha les diera tiempo en Vegetales de cambiar, de hecho se han sorprendido al llegar y ver que el pueblo estaba de fiesta. ¿No deberían estar bajo resguardo y en alerta por posible invasión? Pero no es así, la resistencia contra la que planeaban enfrentarse no existe. En cambio un pueblo entera canta y baila alegremente mientras el licor corre y la comida no deja de brotar. Militares y civiles están pidiendo a los dioses por una buena cosecha, y que el siguiente año sea igual de bueno. Igual de bueno, dicen.

Chris y JJ son los primeros en colarse por la entrada principal, pero extrañamente todo está en silencio, no hay rastro de alguna otra persona, no hay la presencia de nadie más. Todo el lugar tiene un aroma de flores y bosque. Chris con su máscara de ave es el que imita el canto de un ruiseñor y el resto de los miembros de Konoha se movilizan. Caminan de puntitas escondiéndose en cada esquina porque no saben cómo actuar realmente, pues mientras la gente se emborracha y los guardias parecen poner toda su atención en cuidar a la gente, incluso ellos mismos se encuentran celebrando y los poquísimos centinelas no son rival para los shinobis de alto rango que Konoha posee.

—¿Has escuchado eso? —murmura uno de dichos centinelas a otro mientras que se detiene a la mitad de la pasarela principal que llevaba a la puerta del Palacio.

—¿Qué?

—Un ruiseñor.

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Los ruiseñores no son nocturnos, son diurnos.

—Quizás este se encuentre desorientado, pasa cuando las lluvias se aproximan —responde tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, el guardia está de malhumor porque él debe de trabajar y se pierde de la fiesta.

—No... es que eso también signi- —antes de que acabe de hablar su cuello es roto en dos movimientos limpios. Su compañero caer muerto con su garganta abierta. Ambos cuerpos son dejados ahí mismo y los ANBU siguen avanzando.

—Arriba —dice Sara notando como una enorme ave sale por una de las ventanas y todos los ANBUS se pegan a las paredes tratando de esconder su presencia.

—Invocó a Karakuro, es el rey cuervo... —murmura Chris.

—Entonces tengan el doble de cuidado —ordena la capitana mientras que saltaba hacia una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, pero una de esas sombras se detiene.

—Si invocó a Karakuro, es probable que sea porque Karakuro esté cuidando de algo, ¿no creen?

—Tiene razón —susurra Mikado que lleva su máscara de mandril.

Sara señala a dos ANBU y éstos desaparecen, seguirán al cuervo, el resto sigue su incursión en el interior de territorio enemigo. Si logran llegar hasta donde se encuentra el laboratorio que se menciona en el pergamino y el registro de Yuuri además de neutralizar a Chihoko-dono y Yuuri, entonces podrán contener a la gente del país hasta que se hagan las investigaciones correspondientes para saber qué rumbo tendrá el país.

El Hokage actuó de forma rápida y a la par que el ataque se está efectuando, un grupo de shinobis fueron enviados a los cinco países más fuertes y que pudieran ver aquel ataque como una invación donde se explica los motivos. Lo más probable es que se convoque a una junta extraordinaria con las cabezas de los países para que se intervenga de manera imparcial y se decida lo mejor para la integridad de los pobladores. En el pasado algo similar ocurrió con el país de las Bestias y ahora el país era solo una extensión del país de la Arena. Lo último que quería Yakov es que la identidad de una cultura desapareciera y al convocar a una reunión extraordinaria aseguraba que ningún país se iba a aprovechar del país en desgracia pues los otros no se lo iban a permitir. Era un arma de doble filo con la que Yakov, en su infinita experiencia, se atrevía a jugar.

Las sombras avanzaron varios salones, varios pasillos pero el castillo estaba desierto, como si nadie lo hubiera habitado jamás. No dejaban de estar a la defensiva porque bien podía ser una trampa pero la situación en sí los preocupaba, los inquietaba.

Chris se quita la máscara acalorado. El castillo lo han revisado en su totalidad.

—Debería de haber por lo menos unos cien shinobis —susurra.

—Debería pero no los hay —responde Leroy que observa hacia el final del corredor donde se acercan dos ANBU más.

—Pero tampoco hemos encontrado rastro de Yuuri-taichou o Chihoko-dono —masculla Mikado.

—Giacometti —murmura Sara y el rubio aludido se quita el guante derecho de su mano, muerde su pulgar para realizar un par de sellos con sus manos, deja caer la palma contra el suelo y la nube de humo que se forma silenciosa deja tras disiparse tres perros doberman de pelaje recortado oscuro, uno de ellos tiene una cicatriz que le atraviesa el ojo derecho, los tres perros llevan colgado en su cuello una banda de Konoha similar a la que usan los ninjas. Son perros adiestrados shinobi.

Alguien le pasa un pedazo de tela que los perros huelen.

—Busquen ese aroma —ordena el rubio y los perros desaparecen como borrones que se movilizan con violencia hacia su objetivo. El dueño de los perros se relame la herida en su dedo y vuelve a ponerse el guante junto con la máscara.

—¡Capitán! —grita alguien y las cinco personas ahí se giran para ver como otro de los ANBU le hace señas desde una puerta. Todos se mueven y dos se quedan haciendo guardia. Sara se acerca primero mientras que observa con ojos curiosos a la persona que está amarrada en el interior de aquel closet de madera. La castaña es la que rompe la mordaza que le cubre la boca a la víctima con la punta de una kunai pero la mujer atada apenas queda libre escupe la máscara de su liberador.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —berrea—. Se los advierto —el llanto le cubre las mejillas mientras que tiembla, toda ella está sucia, lastimada y presa de un extraño miedo que se le cuela en esos preciosos ojos grises con tintes azules que parecían volverse aún más transparentes por ese copioso llanto, por la ropa se delata como kunoichi y Sara la abofetea para que reaccione.

—No te queremos dañar, y no lo haremos si no hablas —dice firmemente la líder pero con calma—. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

La morena amarrada sigue temblando, mira a todas esas personas con máscara y muerde sus labios.

—Yuuri Katsuki... —azuza al tiempo que mueve los labios pero lo que pronuncia no lo pueden escuchar todos, Sara se acerca más y al oído cuenta sobre los minutos más terroríficos que jamás ha vivido en toda su vida. Sara se incorpora de golpe.

Sara señala a Leroy y éste entiende que debe de ayudar a la mujer mientras Sara señala a otra persona para que se quede con Leroy y la superviviente, el resto siguen a Sara, afuera se encuentran ya los perros de Giacometti que han encontrado el rastro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —exige saber Giacometti.

Pero cuando doblan por el pasillo hacia las escaleras los ANBU, siendo la rama más peligrosa de shinobis en Konoha, se quedan cimbrados en su sitio.

—Esto me ha dicho la chica —farfulla Sara viendo a Giacometti. El olor a sangre fresca y flores penetra sus narices y los marea, bajan con todo el cuidado posible para no pisar ningún cadáver pues escaleras abajo hay cuerpos masacrados, mutilados, no hay un orden especial, sólo partes cercenadas y pétalos regados por aquí y por allá. La persona que lo hizo sabía cómo asesinar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles en el menor tiempo posible, pues eso ha sido reciente y ellos no escucharon un solo sonido que denotara batalla. Hay... ¿Unos treinta? ¿cuarenta cuerpos? Era imposible saberlo en la oscuridad que apenas se disipaba cada tanto por antorchas a la que el fuego les menguaba.

—Él está ahí dentro —dice uno de los perros a Giacometti.

—Bien hecho —susurra y los perros desaparecen en una nube nuevamente. La invocación termina y los ANBU se preparan. Sara señala a Mikado que afirma y se mueve con una mano en la katana de su espalda, otro ANBU se posiciona del otro lado de la puerta y abre ésta con un movimiento suave, el resto espera.

En el interior de la aquella sala al final de ese largo pasillo subterráneo, antesala de otra habitación, se encuentra Yuuri sentado, tomando té. Eso no es todo, remoja los pétalos de una UmiHana o flor del mar, en el té para luego comerla con tranquilidad. Sus dedos están manchados de sangre al igual que su cuello y parte del kimono que utiliza. A su lado la seda que usa como arma descansa perfectamente doblado y teñido de carmín.

—Si te las vas a comer... trágate también las espinas.

Yuuri abre los ojos y está rodeado por cuatro ANBU, enarca una ceja y semisonríe de medio lado.

El moreno reconoce de inmediato a los que están ahí delante suyo, o al menos a los que parecen más firmes en su postura. Si que han llegado rápido, piensa mirando que también hay algunos ANBU detrás de él. Sí son cuatro ANBU. Katsuki se intenta incorporar pero le tiran un par de agujas a las piernas obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Pone sus manos en el suelo y siente el filo de un arma en su cuello. Alza la mirada y la baja con tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde está Chihoko-dono?

Yuuri no dice nada. Está postrado mirando los dedos de los pies que sobresalen de las sandalias ninjas.

—¡Habla! —alza la voz el hombre.

Ese chico debe ser nuevo en las filas ANBU, alguien joven y lleno de vitalidad, seguramente conmocionado por ser la primera misión que realiza. A pesar de ser fuerza especial ANBU, Yuuri conoce ese timbre nervioso durante la primera misión, es inevitable no sentirlo, Katsuki también es joven, pero aún así hay demasiada guerra en su cuerpo como para sentir nervios, y la primera vez que enmascaró a su zorro de vistos azules, ese que le cubrió el rostro, se ve lejana en sus recuerdos.

Respira lentamente. La aspiración es notable, la exhalación aún más. Vuelve a respirar y cada vez que exhala es más ruidoso. El ANBU que le amenaza está dispuesto a degollar a ese hombre porque es obvio que él es el autor de la masacre de allá atrás y además es un traidor de Konoha. Siente rabia pero se percata de cómo el olor a flores y cítricos se vuelve más penetrante.

—Mierda. ¡Es la ventana del zorro del capitán Katsuki! —el ANBU que lo amenaza fue demasiado lento al querer decapitarlo pues Yuuri ya se ha movido, lo ha derribado y lo deja inconsciente. En tres movimientos precisos y rápidos.

Yuuri mueve sus manos y sopla entre sus dedos con más fuerza haciendo que una densa cortina de veneno al punto de ser visible caiga sobre todos. Los ANBU no dudan en tirarse a la pelea. Les cuesta trabajo para moverse, pero ¿qué clase de shinobis serían si no son capaces de lograr su cometido? Sara es la primera en atacar y Yuuri la repele con su seda mientras que con la misma empuja a Mikado contra la pared quien regresa enseguida a la carga. Trata de aplicar un genjutsu para adormecer a Yuuri pero Katsuki hace brotar enredaderas de sus manos que dejan a Mikado pegado contra la pared. El shinobi de la máscara de mandril maldice buscando activar el sello explosivo que lleva en el brazo que aunque termine por dañarlo podrá liberarse.

Sara otra vez ataca con katana y Giacometti lanza kunais, pero Yuuri se mueve con más facilidad como si ese aire viciado fuera normal para él. Los ANBU lidian y tratan de contenerlo pero parece casi imposible. Yuuri está demasiado tranquilo como para saber si está agotado y solo es cuestión de resistencia, o incluso si está herido porque seguramente debe de tener alguna herida, Yuuri sabe llevar una máscara aunque en apariencia no tenga ninguna puesta.

—¡Yuuri! —grita alguien desde la puerta. Yuuri se distraer dos segundos y nota a Chihoko, la llevan del cabello y la amenazan por el cuello con una kunai.

—Deténgase, capitán —pide Mike Crispino, el hermano gemelo de Sara Crispino que también pertenece a la rama ANBU pero en otro equipo, él es quien amenaza a la líder del país.

Yuuri frunce el ceño. El kunai se le encaja más en el cuello de la kunoichi y Yuuri no se mueve ni un solo centímetro.

—¡Ahora! —ordena Chris y Yuuri se gira buscando a la máscara de gato que corresponde a Leroy preparándose para contrarrestar el genjutsu que seguro le lanzara pero el impacto es fuerte, como un torbellino con él en el medio y la tormenta a su alrededor. Todo le da vueltas, todo gira y gime.

Viktor lo mira fijamente a los ojos y Yuuri le regresa la mirada. Sonríe con debilidad pero Viktor no le regresa la sonrisa, al contrario, lo ve con ojos llenos de tristeza y misericordia.

_¿Por qué parece que estás a punto de llorar?_

_¿Por qué será estúpido? Has tardado un montón. Tuve que venir a buscarte._

_Lo siento, me llevó más tiempo del que creía esta misión. De verdad lo siento. _

_Está bien, ahora quédate a mi lado, no me dejes. _

Ni siquiera siente cuando Giacometti, Mikado y Sara atacan al mismo tiempo con sus katanas haciéndolo caer de espaldas y flores brincan ante el movimiento. Yuuri mira hacia el techo, y no es el techo del salón, es el cielo raso azul que recuerda de su infancia, cierra los ojos para volverlos abrir cuando siente movimiento a su lado.

—¿Katsuki? —gruñe Viktor mientras le pisa la frente y se ríe.

Es Viktor. Está ahí con él.

—¡Viktor-san! —se queja cubriéndose la frente donde ha quedado roja, se limpia la basura que la suela del zapato de Viktor le ha dejado en el rostro.

Viktor se deja caer a su lado y le ofrece una bolsa, en el interior, bollos de carne horneados que Lilia, la nueva esposa del padre de Viktor, ha hecho como merienda para los chicos.

—Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí.

Yuuri abre la bolsa y sonríe viendo los bollos, toma uno y se lo ofrece a Viktor que lo coge sin agradecer, ambos empiezan a comer mientras observan hacia el campo con flores donde Yuuri se suele refugiar y pasar el rato.

—¿Te han vuelto a regañar, verdad? —pregunta Viktor sin mirar a Yuuri y éste en silencio asiente—. Estúpido. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

—Me he quedado atrás en la prueba por ayudar a Seung-Gil que se hirió el pie y no podía caminar bien —murmura cabizbajo.

—Ya —tuerce los labios Nikiforov.

—Pero no puedo dejar atrás a un amigo, es un compañero y...

—Pero las misiones son primero sin importar qué, Katsuki-idiota —gruñe el albino—. Imagina que la aldea esté en peligro y sólo tú eres capaz de salvarla. ¿De verdad te detendrías por ayudar a un compañero?

—Un compañero o todo Konoha, ambos son mi familia, y no puedo dejar de lado a mi familia, Viktor-san —sonríe Yuuri—. Konoha es donde tú vives y si algo sucede con Konoha seguramente eres capaz de golpearme hasta la muerte.

A Viktor le debería complacer la respuesta pero sus labios se tuercen.

—Igual lo haré si te pasa algo, maldito Katsuki, te voy a moler a golpes hasta revivirte.

La risa de Yuuri hacen que Viktor se contagie y sonríe de la misma manera.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—No lo hago estúpido, pero si algo me sucede a mí, es tu jodida obligación hacerte cargo.

No es una respuesta que se espere Yuuri pero la recibe y su corazón late, se encoge en hombros y vuelve a comer el bollo, su mano busca la mano de Viktor y entrelazan sus dedos.

Que lejano que se ve ese momento ahora que navega en el mar de sus recuerdos. Es como si flotara y fuera capaz de ver cada una de sus memorias, esas que refuerzan su deseo por mantenerse y no romperse, esas memorias que se ha dedicado a visitar desde que llegó a Vegetales.

Es capaz de ver a Yakov frente a él. Ambos están en uno de los restaurantes de Konoha, se siente tímido.

—No lo creo, señor, pues incluso en estos sentimientos nobles, tengo sentimientos egoístas —claro, fue la última vez que Yakov compartió con Yuuri antes de partir a Vegetales, cuando Viktor estuvo en detención—. Este mundo que quiero ver en paz... es el mismo mundo en el que quiero... vivir con Viktor.

—Entiendo —susurra Yakov—. ¿Y tú comprendes que Viktor es quien heredará la casa Nikiforov?

—Sí, y también comprendo que si decido tomar ese camino probablemente yo sea el único poseedor de mi kekkei genkai, pero eso es algo que quiero hacer, es algo que es correcto. Es mi camino, señor.

Yuuri espera en silencio, Yakov lo observa fijamente y parece meditar.

—Como shinobi te respeto, Yuuri, como hombre te respeto, y como padre... te agradezco que aceptes a mi hijo... no apruebo la relación entre hombres pero vengo de una generación tradicionalista y supongo que llegó el momento de ponerse un poco flexible.

Seguido, ambos se internan al bar local donde brindan y Yakov le cuenta sobre su deseo de tener nietos pero la sincera felicidad que siente de que Yuuri y Viktor puedan ser felices, le confiesa sobre el amor que le tuvo a Hiroko y lo cobarde que fue para no seguirla. Lo mucho que bebió cuando se enteró que estaba casada y que parte de su deseo por entrenarlo fue para sacar todo ese potencial de él, ese potencial que Hiroko demostró en su juventud y seguro Yuuri poseía en sí. Tras avanzar los tragos la gente parece ya no verlos.

—Hay algo más que me gustaría pedir, Hokage-sama, es para mi viaje a Vegetales... y para la misión.

—¿Qué es, Yuuri?

—Quiero llevar a Mila —murmura Yuuri mirando fijamente a los ojos al Hokage.

—¿A Mila? ¿No será peligroso? —susurra.

—Si lo que dice mi madre en el encriptado que nos dejó, quiere decir que las bestias están siendo engendradas en el interior de los Vegetales, por ende entrar y salir será peligroso... si encontramos algo lo más probable es que no sea bueno —Yuuri cubre discretamente su boca con la copa de sake—, y si atacamos después de que yo logré sacar la información quedaremos mal frente al resto de los países...

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer que Mila saque la información sin levantar sospecha?

Yuuri agita la mano.

—Planeaba enviar un cuervo con un pergamino en código o algo por el estilo, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que la información no llegue o la intercepten —relame sus labios un momento—. Si la infiltración es correcta, idearé alguna manera para que Mila regrese a Konoha con esa información...

—De todas formas siguen peligroso, ellos sabrán que tú lo hiciste y si las bestias están saliendo de ahí tampoco podremos esperar mucho.

Yuuri niega.

—¿No fue usted el que le dijo a Viktor que en ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios? —murmura Yuuri y Yakov entrecierra la mirada.

—¿Pretendes hacerte el mártir?

Yuuri suelta una carcajada para disimular a los ojos del resto la conversación tensa que están teniendo en medio de ese bullicioso bar, el lugar perfecto para hablar de un estado de emergencia.

—No precisamente, sólo lo suficiente como para que no se diga que Konoha envía espías a sus países aliados, si se descubre esta incursión en cubierto, se puede prestar para la ruptura de muchos tratados, Hokage —recarga su mano del mentón mientras pide otra botella. La chica llega sonriente para dejar una botella. Yuuri está a punto de servirla pero Yakov lo detiene, él se la sirve a Yuuri y el menor siente algo extraño en su pecho, mira a los ojos al anciano que le regresa la mirada.

—Viktor...

—Viktor va a comprender a su debido tiempo —señala Yuuri cabizbajo—. Además, sólo son sospechas —baja la mirada Yuuri—. Sólo iré a averiguar qué demonios está pasando, con suerte todo esto sólo es una confusión de mi madre antes de morir y Vegetales está limpio, si es el caso regresaría con Mila.

—Pero si realmente las bestias están naciendo de ahí... regresarías sólo como traidor, Yuuri, y ni siquiera yo podría salvarte.

—Es peligroso pero es mi deber, se lo juré cuando me convertí en jounin y después cuando me volví capitán de ANBU: protegería mi hogar, porque aquí es donde viven las personas que amo —juguetea con la copa—. Entrenaré a Mila de tal manera que pueda salir de Vegetales, y le ganaré todo el tiempo posible cuando sea el momento... aquí deben estar preparados para todo, sólo deberán esperar.

_Ah, creo que todo fue un éxito. _Piensa Yuuri mientras recobra lentamente la consciencia. Ni siquiera se molesta en intentar moverse o abrir los ojos, porque los tiene abiertos pero hay una oscuridad perpetua que le envuelve. Sus manos están amarradas y apenas se remueve un poco el crujido de grilletes le hacen saber que no debe moverse mucho. Sus dedos están fuertemente atados y su boca está amordazada.

Debe estar en el centro de detención e interrogatorio de ANBU, sólo ese lugar pondría formas tan estrictas sobre un criminal de su calibre. Se queda quieto, tanto como es posible, y tiene mucho tiempo para reflexionar, darse cuenta que el plan que ideó fue brillante. También mata el tiempo sumido en sus propios recuerdos e intenta crear futuros donde nada de eso ocurrió, donde Vegetales no hubiera resultado ser un nido de ratas y él volviera a Konoha con tranquilidad. Seguramente al volver se hubiera peleado hasta el cansancio con Viktor y después se hubiesen vuelto a pelear pero ahora en la cama por ver quién iba a ir arriba y quién abajo, porque a ellos les funciona la versatilidad y de cualquier manera estaba bien mientras estuvieran juntos. Esa realidad, que puede ver con claridad es lo que más duele, pero no se permite llorar. Solo traga saliva.

Cada cierto tiempo alguien entra, no es capaz de saber quién es, pero le dan apenas algo de comer, una ración mínima para mantenerlo con vida y el resto lo tiran contra su rostro, Yuuri relame lo que alcanza antes de volver a ser amordazado. Escucha las risas que se alejan y otra vez vuelve a quedar solo. Cuando cree que está a punto de llegar a la locura es cuando aspira fuerte, puede sentir un aroma particular. Guisantes de aroma. Sonríe, amaría poder ver esas preciosas y peculiares flores. Le sacan la mordaza de la boca, él da una larga bocanada y las mejillas le duelen por el amarre pero suspira.

—Es peligroso que dejen a un usuario de las flores cerca de flores.

—Son pequeños lujos que se puede dar el Hokage, K-kun, exponerse al letal peligro —responde una voz ronca y vieja.

—¿Seré ejecutado pronto?

—Hoy por la noche nos reuniremos para deliberar, K-kun.

—Hmp...

El silencio se vuelve a formar y Yuuri sigue apreciando el aroma, bien podría aspirar lo suficiente y producir un efecto veneno, morir pronto y sin aparente dolor, pero se priva de ello y prefiere afrontar la responsabilidad de sus actos, siente a la muerte sentada a su hombro y aunque duele ese destino lejos del futuro que imaginó un día viviendo con Vitya, sabe que todo el sacrificio ha sido por un bien mayor a su propia existencia. La vida del shinobi era miserable.

—K-kun.

—¿Sí, Hokage-sama?

—El hijo de Chihoko-dono.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo con él?

—No, nació antes de lo que indicaste en el reporte que escribiste —le comenta con voz suave—, Chihoko-dono ha sido ejecutada por alta traición y amenaza a la integridad pública de su propio Pueblo.

—Ya veo...

Puede sentir al Hokage sentado a su lado, pero no hace el mínimo intento por tocarlo o sentir ese calor para reconfortarse, llorar y preguntarle si lo ha hecho bien, si realmente vale la pena todo eso, y su corazón se estruja. ¿Qué pensará Viktor de todo eso?

—De hecho.

Yuuri alza la cabeza siguiendo la voz. Yakov observa al hombre que amarrado está sentado a su lado, lleva un antifaz en su rostro y las manos atadas a su espalda con pesadas cadenas que le inmovilizan por completo, todo eso es recubierto por una camisa de fuerza que está apretada y seguramente le estruja los huesos.

—Viktor ha decidido acogerlos.

—¿Acogerlos?

—El pequeño Ren y el pequeño Umi son dos criaturas hiperactivas y maravillosas.

Yuuri se remueve y por primera vez en lo que lleva como prisionero hace ruido alertando a la guardia ANBU que le vigila. Hokage mueve la mano para que se calmen y bajen la guardia.

—Ren y Umi han nacido con perfecta salud, ambos tienen sus ojos grises y delatan un gran poder, en el futuro serán hombres fuertes...—susurra—. Me llaman la atención que ambos se parecen mucho a Viktor cuando era un bebé, aunque la escaza pelusa con la que nacieron en la cabeza es negra... Lilia dice que es como si Viktor y Yuuri hubiesen tenido un hijo —bromea Hokage y Yuuri siente un nudo en su garganta.

—Ellos... ¿están bien? —la voz se le corta a Yuuri.

—Lo están —inquiere Yakov—. Lo están, no tienes idea... los dos en conjunto son igual de tercos que Vitya, insisto, es como si algo de Vitya hubiera en ellos a pesar de que Vitya nunca estuvo cerca de la daimyo antes de la gestación de esos niños... la naturaleza es curiosa, ¿no, Katsuki-kun?

El prisionero sin moverse sonríe. Y el antifaz recoge las lagrimas que derrama silenciosamente, el labio le tiembra y Yakov suspira un poco.

—¿Viktor los va a cuidar? —pregunta en un hilo de voz, su tono está triste y un poco roto pero un deje de alegría suena al mencionar el nombre de la persona que ama.

El Hokage afirma con un silbido.

—Ese terco hijo mío ha decidido protegerlos, hasta les ha brindado un apellido: Nikiforov, mis suegros están furiosos como debes imaginarte pero... si es lo que Viktor quiere, no hay deshonra ni pecado en un bebé, mucho menos en dos sin importar como fuera su concepción. Serán los hijos de Viktor...

—Me alegra —masculla y su voz de pronto se siente más aliviada—. Hokage-sama.

—Dime, K-kun.

—Gracias.

—No, Yuuri. Te lo debemos a ti, tus padres deben estar orgullosos.

—¿De verdad, lo cree?

—Los hijos de Yuuri Katsuki deben estar orgullosos del sacrificio que hizo su padre y el modo en que nos ayudó, Konoha no sabe lo que hiciste por ella... pero quienes si lo sabemos, nos sentimos honrados de poder estar ante tu presencia, Yuuri.

El moreno baja el rostro sin decir nada más. El hokage sabe que es momento de irse, con sus manos detrás de su espalda avanza con tranquilidad. No se despide de Yuuri pero éste se entera que se fue porque no siente ningún chakra.

—Umi, Ren —murmura para sí, y decirlo en voz alta le llena lentamente el pecho, le brinda calor y breves segundos de felicidad—. Umi Nikiforov, Ren Nikiforov... esfuércense —azuza antes de que pasos se acerquen a volver a amordazar su boca.

Las horas pasan y Yuuri puede imaginar perfectamente a Viktor dando tumbos por toda la habitación, quizás Ren llora, o quizás Umi lo haga, o quizás ambos desesperen a su padre, a ese que los ha decidido acoger. A ese que con desesperación seguramente mira hacia el mismo cielo que él no puede ver. Su legado al mundo era la paz, algo trascendental. Jamás buscó la gloria ni mucho menos la atención, con lo que tiene en sus manos es feliz aunque eso sea nada.

Ha logrado que la vida de mucha gente inocente se salve, ha logrado una auténtica independencia y en el camino logró brindarle a la persona que amaba motivos para seguir vivo, volverse mejor persona y recibir amor aunque no hubiese sido parte de su plan original, pero el destino obraba de formas curiosas, aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con él era la parte interesante.

Ahora Chihoko estaba muerta y él, probablemente se la encontraría en el infierno. Ahí arreglarían cuentas y pagaría aquello que tendría que pagar.

Porque claro, él iría al infierno, pues para un ninja no existía el cielo.

.

Fin primera parte.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	18. Epílogo I

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Epílogo I**

.

.

El invierno en la frontera con el país de la Nieve es sofocante. A él le da más poder del que debería de darle, pero se siente desagradable.

Puede sentir sus huesos literalmente congelarse.

Sólo alguien con las cualidades dignas de un shinobi de alto nivel es capaz de sobrevivir ahí.

Desde la Villa de Konoha hasta ese sitio es un día de camino sin parar. Las personas involucradas han decidido irse cada quien por su cuenta para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha o incluso evadir posibles atentados, además no quieren que se enteren del traslado ni que se haga público que el hokage no estará en la villa. Es raro que Yakov se mueva, pero la ocasión lo ameríta.

Viktor llega puntual a la hora acordada.

Se sacude la ropa pues la nieve se le acumula en los hombros, le moja la cabeza y se le cuela debajo de la capa que usó para protegerse, no se quita la capa de piel porque ni siquiera él sería capaz de coger una hipotermia, Umi y Ren lo esperan en casa.

Tiene sus reservas sobre la decisión que han tomado al momento de elegir el lugar, de hecho tiene sus reservas, objeciones y maldiciones listas por la decisión tomada en general. Le parece una reverenda estupidez, pero como buen shinobi sólo debe obedecer. Su corazón está destrozado pero ir en contra de la realidad traerá peores consecuencias, ahora no puede ser impulsivo. Está demasiado consciente de que todo puede ser mucho peor de lo que ya es por sí solo y ahora debe de pensar fríamente así como el hielo que maneja.

Umi y Ren han cumplido dos meses, sus ojos se han vuelto más claros, dejaron de ser grises y tienen un color que asemeja demasiado al propio. No es difícil pensar en ellos como sus hijos, porque instintivamente sabe que así lo es. Le gusta verlos dormir y gorgotear como si estuvieran platicando entre ambos. Umi no puede estar lejos de Ren, y viceversa. Así como él no puede estar lejos de ellos.

—Viktor-san —habla alguien detrás de él, y Viktor gira la mirada—. Los preparativos están listos.

El albino afirma. No le sorprende ver que hay casi diez ANBU a simple vista, debe de haber más, probablemente toda la compañía se encuentre ahí: escondida, obviamente. Su padre también llega casi a la par que él e intercambian miradas, no han viajado juntos pues el viaje hasta la Isla Nevada es un viaje que en esa ocasión no sirve para formar lazos, y se ha tomado sus momentos Viktor que no ha querido compartir con nadie más. Hokage se adelanta y Viktor se queda rezagado en una esquina junto a una de las columnas que sostiene la construcción de piedra. No caben los buenos días ni cortesías o modales. Ese día al menos no.

Durante sus pláticas cotidianas y reflexivas, Yakov le habló a Viktor sobre decisiones difíciles que debía de tomar por el bien de la aldea, Viktor lo acusó de mezquino pues ante sus ojos no había decisión difícil.

—Para ti es fácil señalar y que se cumplan las órdenes —le gritó en aquel momento Viktor a su padre y éste prefirió no responder.

Ahora el albino se da cuenta que en efecto, hay unas decisiones más difíciles que otras. Lo sabe por la mirada que lleva el hokage cuando observa silencioso al entorno, aunque es la siempre seria e imperturbable del mayor, su hijo puede detectar el auténtico dolor que ahí se guarda. Alguien se acerca a Hokage y detrás de la máscara de gato y distintivos verdes, Viktor reconoce a Sara. Ella es experta en sellados, adivina que el resto de los ANBU que están ahí también lo son.

Él fue elegido para cumplir con esa misión, él se lo suplicó al hokage pues es el único con un ninjutsu lo suficiente fuerte para contrarrestar la amenaza, sin embargo, supone que si algo llega a salir mal, si él llega a titubear, probablemente ellos van a actuar. Ellos, los de las máscaras. Los ANBU.

Y sólo dos segundos después escoltado por seis ANBUS, amarrado con una camisa de fuerza que tienen sellos explosivos adheridos por todos lados, los ojos cubiertos por una venda, la boca cubierta con una mordaza y los pies fijados por cadenas que apenas le permite separarlos lo suficiente como para avanzar de forma ridícula se encuentra el gran Katsuki Yuuri. Los ojos de Viktor pierden a cada segundo ese brillo que lo delata como alguien vivo, y la banda en su frente de pronto lastima, quema, pero sigue parado con la espalda recta y el gesto serio.

—Katsuki Yuuri, segundo hijo de Katsuki Toshio y Hiroko, perteneciente al clan Katsuki, maestro de cuervos, exlíder ANBU —Viktor traga saliva y es Cao Bin el que habla fuerte, lo suficiente para que se escuche su voz pues el lugar donde están tiene un eco espantoso y le gusta al hombre como resuena todo—. Desertor de Konoha —esas palabas las menciona con especial fascinación, las saborea y sigue leyendo—. Pogromo a shinobis de un país aliado, infanticidio en calidad de cómplice, infiltración de información, intento de homicidio a ninjas de Konoha y, por el cual se te denigra a estos confines: Alta traición a Konoha —Cao Bin cierra el pergamino que estuvo leyendo y lo entrega a un ANBU para que lo lleve hasta Hokage que lo acepta, lo estudia en silencio y afirma consintiendo las aseveraciones—. La muerte sería un privilegio para ti, la vida no la mereces, en cambio serás sellado hasta que las generaciones futuras encuentren una mejor forma para castigar tus crímenes... —azuza con desprecio el hombre antes de apartarse.

Cao Bin observa a Viktor que está a unos pasos de la espalda de Yakov, y el albino entiende esa mirada.

Viktor camina hasta quedar de frente a Yuuri. El prisionero queda justo en el medio de aquella peculiar sala de piedra que tiene cuatro pilares grandes y fuertes, un ANBU con máscara de zorro está detrás de Yuuri, Viktor observa fijamente esa máscara antes de que éste haga varias posiciones con sus manos y pegue su palma contra la espalda de Yuuri, éste gime de dolor antes de caer de rodillas, Katsuki es un brochazo de espasmos y jadeos. Las cadenas, grilletes, mordaza y venda de sus ojos cae. Está desnudo titiriteando de frío. Es una escena humillante, pero para un traidor no hay más futuro que ese.

La piel de Yuuri está pálida, en algunas partes parece verde y las heridas en su cuerpo que ha dejado la batalla en el País de los Vegetales días atrás se han empezado a pudrir pues nadie se ha molestado en curarlas, sin contar que ha sido partícipe de diferentes secuencias de tortura para extraerle toda la información sobre las bestias, su gestación y crecimiento, a pesar de no oponer resistencia los ninjas a cargo de estas sesiones se divierten en su trabajo, Yuuri no los culpa, él habría tratado como una puta escoria a cualquiera que hubiese osado en traicionar, y el plan aunque ha sido a favor de Konoha solo lo saben un par de personas, Yakov y Yuuri no saben en quién pueden y no confiar, así que lleva esa farsa hasta el final.

Su rostro demacrado y sus ojos que recién se acostumbran a la luz buscan saber dónde está, o quién es la figura imponente que tiene delante. Se mantiene ahí contra el suelo sin fuerza para incorporarse pues tampoco le han dado de comer los últimos días, Konoha no invierte en traidores y la comida de éstos prefiere dársela a la gente de la aldea.

—Viktor —alude el Hokage y el albino no pierde tiempo empezando a hacer sellos con sus manos. El nombre le hace eco al moreno que cierra los ojos antes de alzar la mirada para cruzar con los ojos de Viktor al tiempo que éste se ha hincado para depositar sus dos manos sobre el suelo, de donde se expanden marcas que recorren el suelo y pronto cubren el cuerpo de Yuuri, éste no lo pierde de vista y Viktor no aparta tampoco su atención.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se cristalizan como el aire alrededor de Yuuri que empieza a absorber lo frío de aquel lugar. El ambiente empieza a volverse más y más insoportable pues el frío se les cuela a todos por debajo de la piel. Al albino le tiembla el labio mientras presiona con mayor fuerza el piso y se imprime más poder, más chakra, más dolor, pero también... un mensaje implícito. Pesadas cadenas se forman desde los pilares y recorren a una velocidad impresionante para capturar en el piso a Yuuri que es alzado en alto como una muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo se estruje en el frío de la prisión que le encierra. Jadea por el beso congelado a su piel desnuda, y aunque el dolor es indecible, sus miradas no se pierden en ningún momento, y Yuuri termina por sonreírle cuando siente que la circulación de su cuerpo empieza a colapsar.

Lo bueno es que el dolor en su cuerpo, en sus músculos, en sus huesos, en su carne, en su alma, cesa con calma cuando el hielo empieza a agujerear la piel. Cuando se infiltra y lentamente, sin que se dé cuenta, el mismo hielo lo protege. El hielo poco a poco empieza a volverse tibio, como las manos de Viktor recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos se cierran lentamente entregándose a ese calor conocido, y el sentimiento de asfixia y ahogo se pierde con calma, como un amanecer que muere en el cuerpo de los amantes.

Viktor con calma, ve como el cuerpo de Yuuri se ha cristalizado y como a su vez esa hermosa estatua de cristal es encerrada por un bloque de hielo grueso al que le aparece una insignia en el centro. Viktor se incorpora, para hacer varios sellos con sus manos, saca de su bolsillo una kunai con la que se corta de un extremo a otro la palma y ésta misma la coloca en el medio de la insignia que tiene la forma de una flor. El hielo se mancha de sangre y es como si absorbiera el tinte carmín, pero en lugar de que se tiña todo de rojo, éste se tiñe de un curioso color púrpura, morado. Cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. Presiona más fuerte la palma y ya no puede evitar gritar de furia, de rabia, de dolor, de frustración, la tormenta afuera se vuelve más violenta y Viktor está llorando abiertamente frente a sus compañeros, se desliza contra esa fría prisión que él mismo ha hecho para el hombre que ama. Su frente pegada contra ella y se golpea con fuerza, la placa de Konoha cruje, sus puños arremeten a golpe y ésta no sufre ni un sólo daño, por el contrario sus puños se tiñen de rojo y solloza más fuerte.

A más de uno le rompe el corazón ver esa escena pero nadie interviene, o al menos hasta que Viktor coge con fuerza la misma Kunai con la que se abrió la mano, y apenas Giacometti lo alcanza a detener antes de que se corte el cuello porque es demasiado dolor para soportarlo. Hokage observa a su hijo desecho y se pregunta cuántas veces más Viktor tendrá que perder cosas, él se merecía la felicidad absoluta.

—Viktor... Umi y Ren te están esperando —masculla Chris y Viktor afirma en silencio mirando el techo alto de la sala, siente a los ANBU moverse. Él mismo se incorpora.

—La llave —ordena Cao Bin a su lado y Viktor le observa con ojos enrojecidos con el llanto, el albino mete su mano a su chaleco y saca un pergamino en color carmín, lo desenrolla sólo un poco para dejar su mano contra el papel, la entrega a Cao pero antes de soltar el mismo lo observa fijamente.

—Sólo un usuario de hielo va a poder deshacer el sellado... —dice Viktor—. El contrato está diseñado de esa manera.

—Pero también se requiere este pergamino, espero y los intereses personales que hay aquí no te hagan cometer una estupidez, Viktor —azuza Cao entregando el pergamino a Yakov. Viktor le regala una mirada llena de odio para después escupir al piso.

Cao Bin bufa con una sonrisa antes de aguardar a que el Hokage dé una mirada más a la prisión, otra a su hijo y enseguida se dispuso a salir del lugar. En dos segundos Viktor se ha quedado a solas con Yuuri y suspira. Recarga su frente nuevamente en la fría pared. Hay un ANBU detrás de él.

—Tienes que irte, no puedes quedarte atrás —murmura Viktor.

—Sólo quería saber que estabas bien —inquiere la voz femenina.

—Sara... que Yuuri no esté no significa que vaya a dejar de amarlo —el albino se aleja de Yuuri para mirar a la castaña, pero su mano sigue tocando la fría pared que aprisiona a Katsuki—. Mi compromiso con él sigue siendo el mismo, aunque sea considerado un traidor, aunque aún no entienda muchas cosas que hizo... él sigue siendo la única persona con la que quiero estar, y si no es con él, no planeo vivir con nadie más... —sentencia—. Además... —su mirada se vuelve al hielo púrpura y la insignia que aún mantiene fresca la sangre—, no quiero que nadie más críe a nuestros hijos.

La castaña se queda callada, un poco chocada con los comentarios pero aún así afirma. No insistirá pero le parece un poco aberrante, como a muchos en la aldea, el que Viktor deba de cuidar a los hijos de traidores, pues para Konoha entera: Chihoko y Yuuri fueron amantes. Viktor, Yakov y un puñado de ANBUS de la más alta confianza de Yakov (por lo visto Sara no incluida) saben la verdad. A Viktor le basta para saber que Yuuri lo ama así de mucho como para interponerse entre la aldea y mil flechas. Ha soportado lo que no se debe soportar y se ha ido orgulloso sin derramar una sola lagrima. Yuuri es su héroe. Es su amor. Es su vida.

Da un beso contra la fría pared antes de tragar saliva y sacar de su cangurera la placa que le pertenece a Yuuri, está tachada, pero sigue siendo su placa. La deja a los pies de su encierro, hace una prolongada reverencia.

—Yo cuidaré de nuestros hijos, Yuuri... encontraré la forma de que salgas de aquí con la frente en alto... así que... espérame —suplica antes de sonreír de forma herida y partir.

Sale de la sala lo más pronto posible, dos ANBU cierran las pesadas puertas de madera y adicional es agregado un sello de nivel medio, ambos vuelven a quedar en cada extremo. Debido al poder de Yuuri no saben si el sello lo pueda romper desde adentro o si alguien más venga a tratar de rescatarlo, Viktor suspira alejándose. Sale del santuario abandonado y se da cuenta que alrededor no hay nada más que un frío desierto de nieve y hielo, se abraza antes de emprender su camino de regreso a casa.

Umi y Ren, lo esperan.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	19. Invierno

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Invierno**

.

.

La tierra tiembla violentamente debajo del pie de todos. Los cuerpos de los fallecidos se agitan como si fueran muñecos de trapo, los ojos de todos están sobre Viktor que es un demonio azul alzando sus dos manos como el titiritero a punto de dar su mejor espectáculo. El cielo se parte en un trueno que ilumina el campo de batalla donde parece que no cabe un solo cadáver más pero la Muerte en su suprema sabiduría siempre sabe donde puede enterrar otra estaca y los shinobi la besan de frente y sin miedo. Para Viktor no hay temblores en sus acciones aunque ya no le quede un solo gramo de chakra, y es que tiene dos motivos enormes para volver a casa y esos dos motivos seguramente le están dando problemas a Phichit-san.

—¡Ataquénlo! —ordena alguien desde el otro lado de la línea enemiga, y Viktor pasa su mano por una de sus heridas abiertas para empaparla de sangre así poder hacer el contrato e invocar a su última arma. Pero las kunais explosivas se acercan vertiginosamente hacia el shinobi y no sabe si le dará el tiempo suficiente de hacer la invocación.

—¡Sensei! —grita Isabella aterrada mientras que se sostiene el brazo que se le ha dislocado y cae de bruces al segundo siguiente, Mila la había estado sosteniendo pero ahora aparece a lado de Viktor mientras que hace sello de manos a toda velocidad para inflar sus pulmones.

Arte ninja: Aliento de dragón.

Mila con sus palmas unidas escupe desde su boca roja e hinchada por la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de hacía unos minutos atrás una lengua de fuego poderosa, caliente, impactante, que irradia una luz cegadora en medio de la noche, la lluvia que cae sobre ellos no es impedimento para que queme todas las kunais que han dirigido en contra de Viktor, estás explotan sobre sus cabezas pero apenas los dañan.

Yuri debe de estar cercano a ellos porque puede escuchar los chirridos del estilo rayo del rubio no muy lejos de su posición.

—Arte de invocación: Idaina ryū —anuncía Viktor y en una espesa nube de humo que brota de la tierra la cabeza de un dragón enorme color azul brillante. Mila siente las plantas de sus pies frío y manda chakra hasta ellos para sostenerse porque rápidamente Viktor y ella empiezan a elevarse. Están sobre la cabeza de aquella colosal bestia que alza todo su poder hacia el cielo. La chica se debe sostener de una de las escamas de hielo del enorme animal mientras éste emerge de forma súbita proliferando un alarido que ensordece a todos en el campo de batalla.

Yuri que lleva una enzarzada pelea de ninjutsu contra unos seis ninjas se distrae sólo dos segundos mirando el imponente dragón, la invocación de Viktor Nikiforov, sólo un monstruo es capaz de invocar a otro y aunque él ha intentado de sellar el contrato con la familia de los dragones siempre es rechazado, su chakra no es compatible para invocar a ninguno de los cinco grandes dragones shinobis, después de Katsuki Yuuri, quizás el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov es el más temido en todo el mundo ninja. Una kunai casi le rebana el cuello y es porque se mueve dos segundos antes que logra decir que está con vida. Vuelve a su pelea y le sorprende que los ANBU no hayan llegado, no hay refuerzos y las energías de ese escuadron está diesmando, obviamente no dejarán de luchar ni retrocederán, pero el punto en cada pelea es sacar a los invasores y establecer un anillo de seguridad.

Hace cinco años Konoha evitó el plan de la Daimyo del País de los Vegetales, pero hace tres la frágil estabilidad de la alianza ninja se rompió gracias a un golpe de estado por parte del pequeño país de los Pájaros y otro en el país del Arroz, ahora se revela el país de la Nieve y las potencias shinobi se han dividido en dos grandes frentes: El que apoya a la independencia total de los países y los que se niegan a dejar en total plenitud a estos pequeños países, porque si esos pequeños países se alían entre sí, unen sus fuerzas, podrían dar cara a cualquier nación y no requerirían el apoyo de los países más grandes, sin embargo, eso también sería sinónimo de la emancipación por completo. El temor y desinformación ha vuelto a llevar al mundo a la guerra y Konoha ha vuelto a estar del lado de los más vulnerables.

El frente Insurgente, como se le conoce, consta del gran país del Fuego donde se encuentra Konoha y cinco pequeños países: el país de los Vegetales, el país de la Cascada, el país de los Pájaros, el país del Arroz y el país de la Nieve. El intento del Hokage por explicarle la situación de Chihoko a los otros líderes de las aldeas fue infructuoso, y en lugar de eso, la ejecución Chihoko y encarcelamiento prematuro de Katsuki Yuuri, se tomó como una confronta e intentó de invasión a un pequeño país "aliado".

El gran país de la Arena, el país de la Nube, el país de la Roca y el país del Agua conformaban el frente Aliado, estos protegía, en un supuesto acto de buena fe, a países más pequeños como el de la Lluvia, el del Sonido, el del Cristal y el de los Tulipanes, sin embargo los dos últimos habían desaparecido hacía apenas en un año al quedar devastados en medio de ataques extraordinariamente grandes.

—Samui —Viktor empalma sus manos una contra otra, el dragón responde con un estruendoso alarido, abriendo el hocico en su totalidad, mostrando los colmillos y exhalando una feroz capa de nube que se propaga nublando aún más el cielo cerrado, el dragón sobrevuela el campo de batalla y los enemigos no pueden nada más que pensar en una estrategia rápida y estar preparados para el ataque pero es demasiado tarde cuando se les ocurre algo porque Viktor ha hecho sellos con sus manos—. ¡Arte Ninja: Lluvia espectral! —de haber tenido el cabello largo como hace años quizás se hubiera agitado y alborotado en el momento en que alza sus manos al cielo para después bajarlas de forma veloz, las nubes que ha formado el aliento del dragón se desprenden en gotas que mientras caen con mayor fuerza se van perfilando hasta convertirse en afilados picos de hielo que masacran a unos cuanto, otros logran protegerse usando ninjutsus tipo tierra, pero Viktor monta el dragón como si fuera un dócil corsel y recorre el campo de batalla, el dragón despedaza con sus garras y bocanadas furiosas de hielo a todo ser que se le atraviesa.

Mila está detrás de él usando su chakra medicinal para curar la enorme herida que tiene en la espalda su maestro, pero se debe sostener también o caerá ante la velocidad que el dragón a alcanzado.

—Baja —ordena Viktor, y Mila nota a lo que se refiere, la pelirroja salta desde su posición haciendo sellos con su manos para estirar uno de sus brazos.

Arte especial ninja: Manipulación de seda.

La seda roja que usa logra golpear al ninja que intenta huir, y éste la rasga con una kunai, pero Mila no desiste y sigue atacando, manipulando la seda con la misma facilidad con que Yuuri lo hiciera. Viktor la ve de reojo y sonríe de medio lado, para seguir limpiando el campo de batalla, de ganar esa batalla y recuperar el puente Noche azul, habrán tenido una importante victoria y podrán volver a la aldea porque hace un mes que no han regresado y ya está exhausto, está cansado y quiere ver a sus hijos.

Viktor Nikiforov no permite que el pensamiento de su familia lo distraiga y se centra en lo que importa en ese instante, que es recuperar ese jodido puente y acabar con todos. Sus ojos se inyectan de sangre al ver al líder de la misión enemiga, y relame los labios saboreando la victoria.

.

—¡Umi-chan! ¡Deja a Ren-chan! —grita Phichit mientras que corre de un lado a otro con las pequeñas mochilas donde guarda la comida de los gemelos. Escucha el de la sala jarrón romperse y es tiempo de ponerse duro, ama a ese par, pero es el tercer jarrón que rompen en ese mes y las flores siempre son las que salen lastimadas. Asoma su cabeza morena por el filo del umbral de la cocina y un zapato se le estampa en la cara, los dos niños ríen totalmente divertidos por la cara de su tío Phichit y corren escaleras arribas buscando esconder su fechoría.

El moreno suspira, debería reprenderlos pero las risas infantiles le matan la intensión totalmente, eso y el olor a quemado que el omelette de huevo que está impregnando la cocina de la pequeña familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, los niños volverán a comer omelette quemado. Se lo merecen por traviesos, sin embargo no tiene corazón de enviarlos con semejante bento a la escuela e inicia desde el principio la preparación, la ventaja de que ese par de diablillos se despierten dos horas antes de lo necesario es que cuando pasan ese tipo de incidentes a él le da tiempo de zurcir los errores, hasta adelantar un poco el quehacer y su propio trabajo, porque ahora es profesor titular de la academia, y tiene más responsabilidades pero no puede permitir que esos niños sigan haciéndose cargo de sí mismos.

Los encontró solos dando vueltas por la aldea dos semanas después de que Viktor-san se fuera al frente en una misión de recuperación y defensa. Usualmente Yakov y Lilia Felstman se harían cargo de los pequeños, sin embargo están en época de guerra y Lilia ha salido al frente dirigiendo al equipo médico mientras que Yakov está viviendo en el centro de mando por cualquier cosa que se requiera, la guerra es celosa y demandante y no permite distracción de ningún tipo pues ante el menor flaqueo las fichas se pueden volver en contra.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó Phichit al par que les miraba con ojos grandes, ese par de ojos azules se debatían entre la sorpresa y la tranquilidad. Los niños, al conocer al sensei se aferraron a sus piernas.

Después se enteró por boca de los menores que Maria Nikiforov, una de las tías de Viktor Nikiforov, había ido a la casa para llevarse a Umi, dejando de lado a Ren.

—Pero Umi-chan no puede estar sin Ren-chan —explicó el primero mientras sostenía fuertemente de la mano a su hermano y el contrario le observaba con ojos grandes y curioso. Phichit tenía un hermano menor, y era la luz de sus ojos, también tenía una hermana mayor y la admiraba demasiado, y estaban sus papás y sus tíos, entendía lo especial e importante que era Umi para Ren y viceversa siendo gemelos y perteneciendo a un núcleo familiar reducido. No quiso reflexionar mucho sobre los motivos de Maria-san de llevarse a Umi, porque no quería pensar mal de una señora distinguida de la aldea dueña de varios locales comerciales, no quería pensar que prefería a Umi sobre Ren porque justamente el primero había mostrado de pronto poseer, de alguna manera, el kekkei genkai de la manipulación del hielo.

Phichit era alguien demasiado sencillo y resuelto y odiaba mal pensar de las personas, sin embargo, su propio kekkei genkai le hacía saber más o menos cuáles eran las intenciones oculta del resto de las personas y el día en que Maria se acercó para llevarse a los niños, sus sospechas más profundas se hicieron ciertas. Ella no quería a los niños, y si lo hacía, sólo era uno de ellos y por razones egoístas y desagradables.

¿Por qué Umi sí y Ren no? Porque sólo Umi poseía kekkei genkai, y Ren, Ren era muy listo, su conocimiento sobre el mundo y fuerza eran superior a la de cualquier niño de su edad, aún así, no poseía ese algo que una vieja avara como Maria anhelaba y presuntamente daba prestigio. Porque siempre era más impresionante decir: El heredero de la casa Nikiforov posee un kekkei genaki, al decir: Es el hijo bastardo del amante gay de la cabeza actual, aunque Viktor no se considerara líder de aquel apellido.

—¡Ren-chan! ¡Umi-chan! —los llama preparando los huevos y empezando, el arroz está en los trastes junto con las salchichas en forma de flor y los pequeños vegetales cortados en forma de estrellas. No quiere pensar más en esa desagradable mujer. Quien le da la espalda a un niño merece sufrir, y no le desea el mal a Maria, pero tampoco le desea nada bueno.

Los pasos de los niños vuelven a resonar por las escaleras de madera y las risas vuelven con ellos, ahora corretean alrededor de la mesa y se empujan para quedar a lado de tío Phichit. Los ojos oscuros del moreno observan a esas dos maravillosas criaturas. Son dos gotas de agua, dos copos de nieve, dos pétalos de una flor de dos pétalos, el principio y el final perfecto. Entiende porque Viktor está enamorado de sus hijos y no hay espacio para nadie más que para ellos tres en esa casona. A Phichit le parece que el mundo recobra un poco más de brillo cada vez que ambos sonríen, la vida tiene sentido cuando sus voces llenan los espacios vacíos que hay en su cuerpo y se imagina que debe ser lo mismo para Viktor. Recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró sobre la ejecución a un sellado permanente de Yuuri, su mejor amigo y aún siente escozor en su cuerpo, no quiere imaginar la agonía que seguramente sintió en el momento de ser sellado, pero ahí están sus hijos, están esas dos estrellas que cada día crecen un poquito más.

—¿Están listos? —cuestiona recargándose de sus rodillas y los niños afirman con energía.

Ren abre la boca y Umi tira de sus mejillas para mostrar ambos sus dientes, están lavados.

—¿Y la ropa? ¿Traen ropa limpia? —pregunta el moreno y Umi se abre el pantalón para fijarse si realmente está usando calzoncillos, Ren se asoma a ver a su hermano y agita su cabeza de forma acelerada para reafirmar que los dos llevan ropa limpia—. Vale, deben tener mucho cuidado ¿vale?

—Sí —dice Ren. Y Umi tímidamente revisa lo que está preparando Phichit, el maestro al darse cuenta decide coger una pequeña calabaza cortada en forma de estrella para meterla en la boca del menor que ríe mientras la mastica apresurado. Ren le sonríe más grande a Phichit.

—Vayan por su abrigo —ordena y los niños vuelven a correr, Ren se queda un poco rezagado, regresa hasta donde Phichit para cogerle la mano y apretar esta suavemente, cierra sus ojos y vuelve a correr hacia donde su hermano huyó. Phichit pudo sentir el agradecimiento del niño, desde que le contó sobre su propio kekkei genkai se da cuenta que Ren procura hacer contacto con él para que sienta la intensidad de sus emociones.

A Phichit le gustaba trabajar con niños precisamente por ese detalle, los niños y sus emociones eran siempre puras, no había sentimientos negativos en ellos y eso es precioso. Esa felicidad es la que él como shinobi tiene la obligación de cuidar, quiere preservarla para que al crecer esa generación traiga la paz que ellos no han logrado establecer.

—Phichit —Ren va de un lado cogido de su mano. Umi va varios pasos por delante de ellos deteniéndose cada tanto para ver las flores que hay al paso de la vereda. El moreno puede notar los estragos de los tres primeros años de la guerra. La gente en Konoha asume la guerra como un estado permanente y procuran hacer su vida en torno en esa condición. Yakov ha envejecido de golpe diez años y todos los que pueden asisten a la guerra sin embargo los niños, maestros y ciertos doctores se quedan en la aldea, son los únicos que no asisten a guerra pues Yakov tiene dos nietos demasiado jóvenes para verlos morir. No quiere ser esa clase de nación que derrama a sangre de los niños.

—¿Hmp? —Phichit alza la mirada apartándola de un listón negro que cuelga sobre el pórtico de una casa, esa escena se repite por toda la aldea. Ninguna muerte es justificada pero si es durante la guerra se tiene la sensación de orgullo y esperanza por parte de los padres, hermanos y la aldea en general. Pero los niños, los niños no entienden eso y todos los pequeños que se congregan corriendo alrededor de la academia shinobi son huérfanos potenciales.

—¿Podemos comer katsudon a la hora de la salida? —cuestiona Ren con calma.

La verdad es que no tiene dinero para llevar a los gemelos a comer Katsudon, fácil sería ir con el hokage pero quiere evitar malos entendidos además que no cualquiera puede acercarse al centro de comando, y prefiere abstenerse de acercarse a la familia Nikiforov por razones obvias. ¿Preguntarle a los niños si Viktor les dejó dinero? Sería también obvio pero... ¿con qué cara le pregunta eso a niños de cinco casi seis años?

—¡Otabek-sensei! —chilla Umi mientras corre al encuentro del shinobi que se detiene al escuchar la infantil voz del niño. Va saliendo de la academia con un pergamino y parece que el gesto se le suaviza al ver a los gemelos. Ren suelta a Phichit también para acercarse a el moreno. La mano libre de Altin se traslada de la cabeza oscura de Ren y luego a la de Umi, ambos niños sonríen enorme pues Otabek junto con Yuri y Phichit les gustan mucho, son sus senseis preferidos, pero más Phichit que es su tío.

—Nikiforov-kun, Nikiforov-kun —saluda y después alza la mirada al moreno—. Phichit, tengo noticias —tira el pergamino y Phichit lo recibe desenvolviendo el mismo para leerlo. Ren y Umi están sobre Otabek que ya carga a uno en sus hombros y al otro entre sus brazos, los niños pelean, ríen y juguetean sobre el moreno que tranquilamente los deja ser.

Phichit lee con calma y suspira aliviado.

—Ren, Umi, su padre estará de regreso en unos días —anuncia el moreno, los niños detienen su jugueteo y chillan emocionados. Viktor y su escuadrón han logrado ganar la batalla y ahora pueden volver a casa después de varias semanas.

Otabek a lado de Phichit observan a los niños corretear en el patio de la academia por la ventana del salón de clases que da al exterior, el moreno toma té que Phichit le preparó y éste lo acompaña con uno igual.

—Me recuerdan a Yuuri —masculla con voz tranquila Otabek.

—Sobre todo Umi —informa Phichit con una sonrisa suave coincidiendo con él—. Ren es más como Viktor cuando estaba joven y quería patearle el trasero a todos —él se ríe pero Otabek solo suspira puesto que Altin siempre fue el objetivo de las amenazas y el constante acoso de Viktor, el acoso feo, el acoso violento, con Yuuri, Viktor siempre aplicaba un acoso distinto, uno más intenso e íntimo.

—Sin embargo es Umi el que posee el kekkei genkai de Viktor y el hokage —comenta Otabek.

Phichit afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

—En el informe detallaron que Yuuri alteró el ADN y el ARN mezclando el suyo con el de Viktor —murmura Phichit solo los shinobis sabían esa información, sobre todo aquellos que tenían o tendrían contacto con los niños, él como profesor de la academia ninja se le permitió la lectura del informe y Otabek, junto con otros puñados de jounins, debe de vigilar a los niños, pues a pesar de que parecen niños normales, no dejan de haber nacido del vientre de donde nacieron aquellas terribles bestias y hasta el propio Yakov tiene miedo que algo de esa naturaleza se haya contagiado en su desarrollo, la vigilancia se aumentó desde que Umi demostró que podía usar el kekkei genkai de Viktor.

—El ADN de Viktor y Yuuri en conjunto por algún motivo es fuerte y logró que los niños sobrevivieran... —agrega Otabek—. Aún así su naturaleza, su procedencia y su existencia son un misterio para nosotros... Yuuri hizo ahí un gran trabajo.

—Ni siquiera Minako fue capaz de resolver cómo lo hizo, sobre todo porque en ningún archivo se encontró prueba de que Chihoko-dono y Yuuri hubieran sostenido relaciones sexuales.

Otabek suspira y alza la mirada hacia el cielo.

—El poder de dar la vida, y dar la muerte. Yuuri suena como una clase de dios.

Phichit mira a Otabek recargándose del marco de la ventana, torciendo los labios.

—Aún sigo creyendo que de esa historia no está todo contado —deja la taza de lado—. Y que en realidad Yuuri fue sellado por temor a ese poder que desarrollo.

—Escuché que alguien asume que Yuuri pudo haber logrado desarrollar un kekkei touta —cuenta Altin dejando también la taza de lado, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de Phichit—. Pero es imposible saberlo, no existe registro alguno que nos pueda dejar saber la verdad.

—No me sorprendería que se hayan destruido esos registros, Otabek-kun —Chulanont. El contrario mira con acusación, casi ofendido, a su compañero de equipo y éste niega—. Sé que no puedes hablar de las misiones, pero... también soy ninja, Otabek-kun, y se sabe que muchas de las evidencias en el País de los Vegetales hace cinco años desaparecieron... el registro de muchas familias que curiosamente tenían kekkei genkai, incluyendo el de la familia Sakurakouji incluso cuando el abuelo de Yuuri fue ejecutado por alta traición.

—Aunque sepas o supongas eso, es peligroso que lo digas tan abiertamente, Phichit.

—Lo sé pero... nosotros estamos aquí sumidos en la miseria por la guerra mientras que Yuuri está congelado en algún rincón del mundo —suspira sólo para volver su mirada al patio.

Ren y Umi ya no están ahí, el moreno saca su cabeza buscando a los pequeños, los encuentra debajo del marco encogidos, alzan la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su sensei. Phichit les sonríe y los niños le regresan la sonrisa.

.

—Nikiforov al cuadrado, al cuadrado significa dos veces, repetido —dice un niño detrás de Umi, éste hace fila, delante está Ren. Ninguno de los Nikiforov gira su mirada. Están acostumbrados y papá les pide que no se metan en problemas, Ren y Umi son niños buenos y obedecen a su padre—. Papá se dice que fueron encontrados en la basura, y que Viktor-sama los acogió por lastima.

Los otros niños se ríen.

Ren aprieta su pequeño puño y Umi le acaricia el hombro para relajar a su hermano, el mayor siente el frío tacto de su hermano y ve de reojo la escarcha que Umi le ha dejado en la ropa. Suspira sacudiendo esta fría escarcha porque si se derrite le mojará la ropa.

—Oye, Nikiforov... Papá dice que son unos fenómenos... que se ve mal matar niños... pero apenas crezcan más, los van a colgar —masculla otro más y Umi se encoge asustado, la imagen de shinobis de Konoha colgados es quizás la más presente que tienen los niños de la misma aldea después de que ninjas del país de la Roca se lograran infiltrar y decorar la puerta principal de la villa con los cuerpos de cinco shinobis, había sido un golpe duro para Konoha, uno que había logrado menguar la moral entre las filas militares y las familias. Después de ese punto la seguridad se había redoblado y no se había repetido nada similar sin embargo, la moda entre los menores de amenazarse con "amanecer colgados" era atroz, y recurrente.

Ren suspira, y aunque Umi sigue temblando asustado, ambos siguen ignorando. A los niños les molesta ese aire estoico y distante de los dos Nikiforov, la fila avanza y Phichit Chulanont que está a cargo de esa actividad en el horario de clases está vigilando a los niños que practican su lanzamiento de kunai.

—No, no... Umi es un fenómeno y Ren es un raro, ellos vienen del mismo lugar de donde vino ese monstruo... ese tal Yuu- —Ren estrella fuertemente su pie contra la entrepierna del niño que había estado hablando, éste chilla cayendo de espaldas apretándose los testículos que los siente entumecidos mandando espasmos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, Ren saca una kunai de su porta-armas que lleva atado a su rodilla, pero Phichit lo detiene antes de que el menor cometa un homicidio.

El nombre de Katsuki Yuuri ha quedado olvidado en apariencia, pero es la referencia moderna más clara sobre lo que es la traición. Nadie quiere ser como él. Es el ejemplo de lo que no se debe de ser como shinobi. Su vida era el patrón de un traidor, un desertor, y por ende, una escoria.

.

Los niños trabajan en silencio en el comedor, después de aquel incidente los niños fueron llevados hasta la dirección de la academia donde Ren se vio obligado a pedir una disculpa a sus compañeros, y tuvo que aguantar la furia de la madre del niño atacado. Lo que más dolió fueron los comentarios sin escrúpulos de los adultos: "Es obvio que no le harán nada porque son los nietos del hokage", "Ah... pobre Nikiforov-sama a cargo de esas dos parias", "¿Otra vez esos gemelos?".

Umi le mira y busca apretar la mano de su hermano, Ren le regresa el apretón. Phichit los observa en silencio desde la cocina donde termina de hacer la cena, está a punto de servirla cuando la puerta se abre. La cabeza de los tres se alza de sus deberes y se giran hacia la entrada de la residencia Nikiforov. Phichit reacciona tarde cuando los niños ya están corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Viktor está hincado para recibir a sus hijos. Los niños lloran alegres y Viktor hunde su rostro entre el espacio de los cuerpos de sus pequeños hijos. El padre de esas dos criaturas aspira fuertemente y el dulce aroma de sus pequeños le recuerdan al de Yuuri. Se siente en casa, se siente tranquilo. La sangre de sus manos se limpian y se justifica todas esas vidas que ha arrebatado al frente porque tiene dos motivos poderosos. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con Phichit parado a varios metros de ellos, le sonríe con amabilidad y calma, incluso una pisca de felicidad, y Viktor le regresa el gesto. El cansancio y fatiga desaparece brevemente.

Duran abrazado varios segundos antes de que el mayor se aleje mirando a sus hijos. Han pasado tantas semanas y siente que han pasado años. Les acaricia el rostro secándole las lagrimas a Umi y le presiona la nariz a Ren que ríe feliz soportando las ganas de llorar.

—¿Se han portado bien? —cuestiona con voz ronca y fatigada. Los niños no notan el gesto agotado ni las ojeras de cansancio extenuante en el rostro de su padre, sólo saben que su padre está ahí, que está con ellos, está vivo.

Sin embargo las alarmas de Viktor se disparan casi de inmediato cuando ninguno de los dos responden si se han portado bien, es un detalle insustancial pero para Viktor que es sumamente observador con sus pequeños es importante, y hasta ese momento reacciona ante la presencia de Phichit.

—Dejen esto en la habitación —pide Viktor besando la cabeza de Umi dejando su bolso de armas y pergaminos en sus manos. A Ren le da su banda de shinobi de Konoha y sus guantes que tienen un fuerte olor que al niño le hace arrugar a su nariz no le gusta ni lo reconoce pero igual los lleva con asco hacia la habitación.

Viktor los ve irse con tranquilidad, gira su mirada a Phichit, la sonrisa de Phichit se borra y le tira a la cara a Viktor la toalla con la que se secaba las manos.

—¿Qué planea al dejar a Ren y a Umi solos? —se queja acercándose. Viktor gruñe en voz baja pero apenado desvía la mirada.

—No pensé que la misión tardaría tanto tiempo, pensé que sería cinco días o una semana... —se excuso Viktor caminando al interior de su casa quitándose el chaleco y las vendas que llevaba en sus antebrazos para extraer los pergaminos que llevaba ahí pegados, eran pergaminos de invocación de armas y los usaba en casos extremos cuando no le quedaban más recursos.

—Un día o un mes, es lo mismo, Viktor-san —Phichit lo sigue enfurruñado.

El mayor suspira avergonzado que aprieta los labios.

—Lo-

—Viktor, su abuela estuvo aquí, se llevó a Umi y dejó a Ren —inquiere el moreno con el rostro grave, pero el rostro de Viktor al girarse fue aún peor.

—¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Hizo qué y... —maldijo Nikiforov golpeando la pared, Phichit salta en su lugar jadeando apretando sus manos.

—Viktor-san... hay algo... peor —farfulla inquieto Chulanont ante la mirada de Viktor que son dos llamas azules intensas—. Ren-chan amenazó a uno de sus compañeros con una kunai... otra falta más y puede ser expulsado...

Nikiforov suspira dejándose caer contra el sillón, oculta su rostro entre sus manos. Phichit se acerca para darle unas palmadas el hombro.

—Guisé comida para dos días más... —comenta con una sonrisa suave—, los niños están bañados y estaban repasando sus clases —inquiere con tranquilidad, Viktor le regala una mirada que no puede explicar el moreno—. Descanse, Viktor-san, y después hablamos si gusta...

—Muchas gracias, Phichit —infiere Viktor mirándolo ponerse de pie, Phichit niega mientras se quita el mandil que lleva puesto.

—Lo hago por los hijos de Yuu-chan, lo hago por usted que fue importante para nuestro Yuuri —dice sincero el moreno mientras camina para recoger su mochila y colgarla al hombro. Antes de salir se detuvo en la mesita de madera pegada a la pared donde había un jarrón con flores azules, barras de incienso y la fotografía de un hombre de cabello oscuro, tímida mirada avellana y una sonrisa nerviosa. Phichit enciende una de esas barras y el olor a jazmín inunda la casa, aroma que atrae a los gemelos corriendo con sus pijamas azul y blanca. Encuentran a su sensei que con sus manos unidas rezan en nombre del hombre de la fotografía. Ellos hacen lo mismo para acompañar a su maestro y despiden a éste en el pórtico de la casa.

Phichit Chulanont se va inquieto de la casa de la familia Nikiforov, pero él no puede inmiscuirse más, no sin que Viktor no pidiera ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, él era el padre de esos niños.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	20. Invierno: Ume

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Invierno: Ume**

.

.

—_Ume. _

También conocida como albaricoque japonés o durazno chino, es una flor de colores blanco, rojos y rosados, florece únicamente en invierno.

Es el presagio de la primavera.

.

—Debes de hacer que el movimiento sea desde el codo —susurra Viktor contra el oído de su hijo mientras lo sostiene de la mano mostrándole el movimiento, la otra mano la tiene sobre su propia pierna que mantiene flexionada para estar a su misma altura.

La diana con el centro rojo en el medio está a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Hay tres dianas listos, dos de ellas a la altura de los niños y la tercera un poco más arriba, cuelga del segundo piso de la propiedad y está perfilada a la caída que se podía efectuar desde el árbol. A Ren le comen las ganas para aprender a descender en caída libre desde las ramas de los árboles, Umi es un poco más ansioso y no quiere hacerlo pero sabe que tendrá que aprender en algún momento.

Ren es el mayor de los dos gemelos, sus ojos son grises con una tonalidad clara que a la luz del día se ven azules, y su cabello es oscuro, su piel es pálida como la nieve, tiene las piernas curtidas de costras porque le fascina trepar a los árboles, arrastrarse debajo del cobertizo y andar por el bosque aunque eso último lo hace solo cuando su padre u Otabek-sensei lo acompañan, un día va a ir a grandes misiones y será un excelente ninja. Su prioridad es cuidar a su hermano y sostener su mano en todo momento.

Umi es el menor de los dos gemelos, es idéntico a Ren sin embargo sus ojos son un poco más azules que grises. A él le va bien hacer ejercicio, le gustan más los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, le emociona pensar que un día le pueda ganar a Viktor y es aplicado para aprenderse los movimientos que cada tanto su padre les enseña, sin embargo le da más por la ansiedad cuando debe sostener un arma, o cuando Viktor de buena fe le dice: Muéstrame tu kekkei genkai, porque lo pone de los nervios el sentir todo su cuerpo frío, le asusta mucho eso que sus manos producen y como sin querer puede helar una habitación con solo enojarse, o ponerse triste, o muy alegre. Sin embargo Ren parece siempre estar ahí sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Admira mucho a Ren y lo quiere también un montón.

El menor de ambos suspira cuando su padre se aleja para ver como lo hace y tira la kunai, no da en el centro, pero por fin, después de casi diez intentos logra acertar. Y suspira feliz, Viktor le acaricia el cabello orgulloso de su hijo. Ren los observa desde el pasillo que rodea el patio central de la casa donde viven, él tendrá su turno para entrenar con su padre más tarde por lo cual sigue leyendo, aunque baja el libro una vez más cuando ve que Viktor se coloca frente a Umi.

—Ahora practicaremos un Jutsu para controlar el kekkei genkai —informa el mayor y Umi mordisquea sus labios afirmando.

Viktor no quiere recurrir a los métodos que su padre y su abuelo recurrieron con él para enseñarle a usar su poder. Quiere ser más pacífico y enseñarle con calma cómo es que debe de hacer las cosas. A él lo tiraron a una laguna congelada sellando el último agujero de salida, pudo haber muerto pero el haber sobrevivido confirmaba su fortaleza. El kekkei genkai de hielo era producto de genes pero también de la liberación de un chakra especial en el cuerpo del usuario, en este caso era producto de una profunda angustia y adrenalina combinada. En el caso de Umi había nacido el día en que aquellos cuerpos desnudos y ensangrentados de shinobis de la aldea habían sido exhibidos como advertencia por los ninjas de la Roca. La confusión de aquel día al perder a Ren entre la multitud que huía de la terrible escena y el supuesto ataque produjo en Umi un choque emocional tan grande que acabó por obligar a su propio poder a manifestarse.

Ren sabía que su hermano se estresaba fácilmente, ambos podían ser idénticos en muchas cosas pero los niveles de nervios de Umi siempre eran más altos que los de Ren que parecía ser mejor en adaptarse en las situaciones complicadas donde otros niños –incluso adultos—se romperían sin más. Quizás por eso mismo le había preocupado tanto a Phichit que Ren amenazará a uno de sus compañeros de escuela, porque Ren no cedía presa del enojo con tanta facilidad, ni de la tristeza, ni de sentimientos negativos en general. Ren era muy risueño, alegre y extrovertido pero algo dentro de él parecía haber diferente cuando el tema de Yuuri Katsuki se tocaba.

Era pequeño, tenía casi seis años pero Ren se paraba justo al frente de la fotografía de ese ninja y lo podía observar durante horas sin moverse. Había algo que ni siquiera Viktor comprendía pero que a Umi le hacía sonreír cuando pillaban a Ren mirando la fotografía de Yuuri Katsuki. "Es que lo quiere mucho", explicó un día Umi a su padre y a Phichit. El nombre de Yuuri Katsuki era sagrado para Ren. No entendía la conexión pero era sagrado, era puro, era perfecto y comprendía que si no estaba con ellos era por el bien de la aldea.

—Papá —dijo un día Ren mientras que compartía con Viktor un momento de privacidad, Umi estaba con su abuelo Yakov y su abuela Lilia, el menor de los dos era más social, a Ren le gustaba más Viktor, Phichit o incluso Otabek, tenía una fascinación por Mila, algo así como un enamoramiento que le impedía hablarle de frente. Y ambos gemelos estaban decididos a un día vencer a Yuri.

—Dime —respondió Viktor.

—Quiero volverme hokage —confesó Ren sin dejar de ver el frente que era el paisaje de Konoha delante de ellos, ambos estaban en una de las zonas más altas de la aldea, en aquel cerro que fungía como barda natural para la villa. Viktor miró sorprendido a su hijo pero sonrió con auténtico amor acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres ser hokage, Ren-chan?

—Porque quiero cuidar la aldea, así como mi padre. Así como Yuuri.

—Ese es un pensamiento bastante noble —respondió Viktor abrazando a su hijo—. Ya quiero ver cómo te vuelves Hokage, Ren-chan, estaremos orgullosos de ti.

Ren afirmó motivado sonriendo a su papá, regresándole el gesto y restregándose contra él.

Y aunque lo había dicho, lo había exteriorizado, Nikiforov Ren era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor: Que su hermano era más fuerte que él, que su hermano poseía un poder regalado por los dioses y así como Umi existía mucha otra gente poderosa, que si no lograba superar a su hermano con sus propias manos no podría jamás superar al resto de la personas, al resto de los shinobis, que el mundo estaba en guerra y si no se resolvía pronto, probablemente ellos también morirían. Ren miraba a su hermano combatir, entrenar con todo lo que tenía, incluso aún cuando sus ojos enrojecían porque quería llorar y su padre contener ese enorme poder que tenía. Ren admiraba a su hermano y quería animarlo a convertirse en un shinobi aún más fuerte que el propio Viktor Nikiforov, pues cuando midiera fuerzas con él, sabría que estaba peleando contra alguien realmente poderoso.

Ren se pone de pie para entrar a la casa, recogiendo sus libros que pesan quizás más que él y se ve gracioso cargando todos y caminando a la vez. Viktor sigue entrenando con el menor que se mueve de un lado a otro buscando hacer un jutsu sencillo que Viktor le enseñó, pero es inútil, aún no domina su propio kekkei genkai.

—Oi —Ren deja caer los libros cuando choca contra un firme postet, al alzar la mirada frunce el ceño. Es Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los shinobi más importantes de la aldea, con 19 años ya se convirtió en jounin, según algunas personas dicen que es un genio. Hay incluso quienes lo comparan con Yuuri Katsuki y eso enfada bastante a Ren.

—Papá está entrenando con Umi-chan —dice Ren recogiendo sus libros, Yuri se los quita sin esfuerzos de los brazos para ojearlos y Ren se pinta de todos los colares. Era cierto, le tenía envidía al rubio de largo cabello porque es más grande, es más fuerte y es genial, sí, es genial. Sin contar que está en el mismo equipo que Mila Babicheva y hablando de ella la ve más allá, en la sala de la casa, y Ren decide ignorar al rubio que le cuestiona sobre qué clase de libros son esos, porque Ren ha corrido a ver a la pelirroja—. Mila —la llama emocionado.

—¡Ren-chan! —saluda ella extendiendo sus brazos para estrechar el pequeño cuerpo, besar su rostro, y estrujarlo contra ella alzándolo sin problema. Ren es pequeño, su cabello negro está alborotado y su pequeño kimono se desacomoda pero enseguida Mila lo arregla cuando lo baja al suelo otra vez—. ¿Cómo te has portado?

—Muy bien, Mila —responde Ren sonrojado y feliz.

—Eso es genial, Ren-chan —le toca la nariz y Ren se la sostiene sin dejar de ver los bonitos ojos de esa preciosa mujer.

—¡Mila! —chilla su gemelo que va entrando.

—Es Umi-chan —saluda repitiendo el ritual que hizo con el gemelo del niño y ahora ambos niños tocan el rostro de Mila, su cabello y se sienten en el paraíso.

Yuri debería estar furioso porque ese par de mocosos además de que son unos groseros arrogantes que han declarado que le van a patear el culo se lleven de esa forma tan despreocupada con su novia, pero lo soporta porque tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Deberíamos estar en nuestra siguiente misión en lugar de estar jugando con tus criaturas del mal hacedoras de popó —gruñe el rubio apenas ve entrar a Viktor que le sonríe amablemente.

—Yuri —el albino mueve la mano—. Es bueno ver que estás tan activo después de una misión tan peligrosa como la que tuvimos —dice Viktor mientras nota que el rubio saca de su bolsillo un pergamino. Es del hokage—. ¿Necesita que vaya? —cuestiona secándose el sudor. El entrenamiento con los gemelos no supone un cansancio pero apenas durmió la noche anterior pues había pasado gran parte de ella redactando su informe además de revisando los informes de otras misiones para saber qué tanto había avanzado el enemigo.

El rubio asiente y le tira el pergamino.

Ren mira de reojo la interacción de esos dos mientras Umi le contaba a Mila que podía hacer "figuritas" con su kekkei genkai y trata de hacerle un conejo pero le es aún un poco imposible debido a su falta de control, aunque lo intenta varias veces. Ren se deslinda lentamente de la escena con Mila y camina como si nada hacia la cocina donde Viktor y Yuri conversan, los dos shinobis ignoran al niño que pasa de largo hasta el refrigerador el cual abre con esfuerzos para sacar una botella de agua que su padre le tiene siempre preparadas.

—¿Quiere movilizar a todos los ANBU hacia el frente de guerra? —cuestiona sorprendido Viktor.

Yuri afirma.

—Quiere dar un solo golpe y acabar con esto de una vez por todas —advierte Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero los ANBU están para su propia protección.

—Pero estamos en un punto donde estamos contra la pared, Nikiforov —Yuri frunce la nariz—. No importa si es un ANBU, si es de Raíz o son gennin que nunca se convirtieron en chunin, estamos al borde de que Konoha desaparezca —señala con dureza Yuri.

Viktor mira salir a Ren que con una sonrisa se dirige hacia Mila. Suspira volviendo su mirada hacia el rubio.

—No estoy de acuerdo... los ANBU tienen ciertas misiones y además...

—¿Crees que tú solo podrás ganar esta guerra, Nikiforov? —pregunta Yuri—. Despierta... no eres Yuuri Katsuki —dice acercándose a Viktor—. Aunque a estas alturas... dudo incluso que él pudiese hacer algo —Yuri se talla el rostro frustrado—. En todo caso, debes de ir a la torre del Hokage... él debe de...

Ren ya no quiso seguir escuchando. Camina hasta donde Mila y Umi se encuentran. Y reflexiona sobre ese último dato: Yuuri Katsuki y la guerra.

.

Su padre se ha vuelto a ir. Se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente, Umi no despertó pero él sí que lo hizo.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó Ren viendo a Viktor sonreír con amor, le peinó hacia atrás los cabellos oscuros.

—Claro que lo haré... tu padre me mataría si los dejó —comentó con tranquilidad y naturalidad. A los niños siempre les ha hablado sobre Yuuri Katsuki y se refiere a él como padre de los niños. Los niños han asumido con facilidad total que ellos tienen dos padres y una madre, que son especiales y lo que dice el resto de las personas no debe de afectarlos porque tienen un hogar, comida y amor.

—Papá —murmuró Ren cogiendo la mano fría de su progenitor—. Si padre estuviera aquí... ¿él ganaría la guerra?

Viktor entreabrió los labios y recordó ugazmente que Ren cruzó por agua cuando justo hablaba de eso con Yuri. Tuerce los labios, modo muy astuto el de su hijo para espiar una conversación, le regaló otro beso porque se ha mimetizado con el ambiente y se notan los dotes que tiene, madera para leyenda.

—Sí... estoy seguro que él buscaría el modo de detenerla... aunque no pudiera hacerlo con sus propias manos... él lo haría y lloraría también un montón por toda la gente que se ha ido a la nube —masculló.

—Papá —volvió a llamar Ren y Viktor lo siguió mirando a los ojos—. ¿Crees que si lo llamamos él venga?

Viktor pegó su frente a su hijo, y en silencio se incorporó tomando su banda de Konoha para acomodarsela en su cinturón afirmó lentamente para sonreír y salir con cuidado de la alcoba donde los dos futones de sus hijos se encontraban. Phichit se encontraba en la sala.

—Gracias —murmuró Viktor y Ren se había salido del futón para espiar a su padre.

—No me importa, Viktor-san —dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos—. Ellos son unos niños y ya le dije, lo hago por Yuuri.

Viktor le dio unas palmadas a Phichit en el hombro para alistarse y salir.

—Viktor-san —Phichit miró al mayor y éste se detuvo regresándole la mirada al moreno—. ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta un tanto delicada?

Viktor afirmó.

—¿Es cierto que moverán a los ANBU al frente?

—¿Lo preguntas por Chris, cierto?

Phichit asintió en silencio mientras Viktor rascaba su nuca. No podía mentirle, al menos no a esas alturas, aunque la información de que los ANBU abandonarían su puesto regular era un secreto para entonces ya todos parecían saberlo, así que prefería ser franco porque la guerra no podía guardar secretos, era cruda, real y dolorosa.

—Chris junto con el resto de la división ANBU será desplazada para un ataque, no conozco más detalles, Phichit.

El moreno se cubrió la boca.

—Pero la bóveda... la prisión... el lugar de reposo —masculló lo último.

—El lugar donde Yuuri está no ha sido visitado por nadie durante los cinco años que lleva sellado —informó Viktor con voz suave y algo de pena ahí—. Supongo que los lugares más vulnerables y peligrosos serán resguardados por algunos pero... la prisión y los lugares de reposo —hubo silencio—. Los prisioneros probablemente sean sellados y resguardados como han hecho con Yuuri, para el caso, las llaves serán guardadas en la bóveda... es todo lo que sé y que seguramente ya suponías tú... es algo obvio pero estamos en una situación desesperada.

Y Ren no entendió nada pero aún así la idea de Yuuri "sellado" parecía rondarle la cabeza. En la escuela hojea su libro de texto y su cabeza se va lejos, con el pájaro que vuela hacia su nido en el árbol que hay en el medio del patio de juegos. A veces siente como si algo afuera en la naturaleza le llamara. Cierra los ojos brevemente y se imagina a la persona de la fotografía que tanto venera llamarle desde el bosque con un hermoso kimono de muchas capaz, una sonrisa grande y sus manos abiertas hacia él. Es fácil imaginarlo, no puede explicarlo, pero es fácil como si algo vivo dentro de él lo conectara con esa persona a pesar que se encuentra lejos.

Ren alza la mano y el sensei mira a Nikiforov, es raro que el niño haga preguntas en clases, es considerado un genio y aunque su hermano menor tiene muy buenas notas, Ren está en otras ligas. ¿No entendió algo de la clase?

—Sí, Nikiforov-san —la clase entera se gira a verlo.

—¿Qué significa estar sellado? —pregunta de frente y el sensei se queda callado un poco confundido. Es un grupo de segundo grado, los gemelos fueron adelantados dos grados debido a su propio desempeño y conocimiento avanzado, pero la terminología ninja no la ven en segundo sino hasta cuarto. Es un poco engreído pensar que los gemelos están capacitados como para hablar de esos términos y saber siquiera la existencia de esa palabra.

—Es un elemento parte del repertorio ninja —informa el sensei, trata de restarle importancia el punto. Ren lo observa con sus enormes ojos azules atentamente, y sensei siente que lo obliga a hablar más. Moja sus labios sensei—. Hay diferentes tipos de sellados —comienza y tratará de explicarlo lo más simple posible—. Se requiere un método operativo especial y cierta habilidad para hacer sellados —inquiere el sensei de ninjutsu.

—Con método operativo especial... ¿se refiere a los sellos de manos, cierto? —pregunta Ren y Umi que come una paleta mira curioso a su hermano porque él como toda la clase no saben muy bien porque tanta insistencia, no entienden qué tiene que ver con la explicación de los tipos de chakra que el profesor estaba haciendo antes.

—Sí, Nikiforov-san —responde el sensei.

—¿Qué tipo de chakra se necesita para activar un sello?

.

—¿Te ha preguntado todo eso? —cuestiona Phichit ligeramente preocupado mientras piensa, el sensei de ninjutsu afirma un poco contrariado.

—Quizás ha escuchado a Viktor hablar sobre sellado y eso... pero ha preguntado de todo... sobre los tipos de sellos, tipo de ninjutsu, nivel y sobre las llaves en los sellos...

Es demasiada coincidencia que justo el niño pregunte eso cuando él ha hablado algo similar con Viktor hace dos días cuando se ha ido nuevamente al frente. La verdad es que no sabe qué tanto saben los niños sobre la condición actual de Yuuri, pero como dice el sensei de ninjutsu, probablemente es cosa de que escuchó a Viktor hablar con Yuri o con Otabek o con algún otro ninja sobre sellos. No es algo fuera de lo normal en la vida de un shinobi y tristemente los niños Nikiforov suelen estar rodeados de ese tipo de información, las caras conocidas que ellos reconocen son jounin y ANBUs que entran y salen de su casa, el parque de juegos de esos dos niños son los campos de entrenamiento y su distracción es jugar a entrenar con su padre.

Phichit reflexiona sobre lo que el profesor de ninjutsu le ha contado y entra a clase. Se paraliza brevemente al encontrar a Umi llorando contra la pared y Ren rodando con otro chico de la clase por todo el salón. Los otros chicos los rodean exigiendo más y más pelea. Un grito del profesor hace que todos se controlen y otra vez están afuera de la oficina del director. Ren se relame el labio lastimado mientras que mira sus sandalias negras, se ha raspado su dedo pulgar del pie. Se siente un poco solo sin la mano de su hermano apretándola, pero sólo él ha ido a parar a dirección. Umi se quedo en clase estudiando.

La madre del niño agredido sale con su hijo mientras le tira de la oreja, escucha que lo reprende mientras que él sigue ahí sentado moviendo sus pies en el aire, ni siquiera alcanzan el suelo.

—Nikiforov Ren —llaman desde el interior de la oficina y Ren se tensa—. Entra —ordena.

Ren se baja con cuidado, y le duele mucho su cadera del golpe que se ha llevado, de hecho todo él está molido. Suspira cuando cruza por la puerta, sus manos están detrás de su espalda, no mira al director que seguramente le está observando con ese gesto duro y furioso. El director no dice nada, y eso inquieta mucho más al niño.

—Ren —murmura después de mucho rato, y el menor alza lentamente la mirada.

—Director Celestino —masculla.

—Es la segunda vez en menos de un mes... —farfulla el hombre, incluso parece un poco cansado al respecto de toda la situación pero aún así no suena tan furioso, no hay gritos ni siquiera lo mira con enojo—. Sé que esto no lo haces por atención, me gustaría que fuera por eso... pero no eres del tipo de niño que hace estas cosas por llamar la atención —no es la forma de hablarle a un menor, pero Ren Nikiforov no es un niño normal. El niño desvía la mirada.

_Llamar la atención_. Reflexiona sobre eso. ¿De quién? Su padre era absorbido por ellos cuando estaba en la aldea, y si estaba al frente de guerra era por un bien mayor, por su aldea, la aldea a la que Yuuri, su otro padre, tanto ama.

—¿Vas a contarme qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta el director que deja sus dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen.

—Ha... ha molestado a Umi-chan —la voz infantil de Ren de pronto se vuelve dura pero no pierde ese tono tierno que todo niño posee sin embargo, por su expresión Celestino se niega a caer enamorado de ese infantil gesto. Porque conoce a Ren Nikiforov sabe que no puede tomarse a la ligera las palabras del menor.

Umi ha mostrado su habilidad con su kekkei genkai un año atrás, casi al mismo tiempo en que Celestino se percató del modo en que Ren mira las cosas. Muchos le han dicho que es un idiota confundiendo casualidades con inteligencia y destellos que hagan sobresalir a Ren como un genio, y por cosas como esas le recuerdan las personas que Ren y Umi son solo dos niños, dos bebés de seis años, nada más. Ni genios ni nada, solo dos bebés a los que le quiere dar consideración por la nostalgia de su padre el traidor. Pero Celestino sabe que hay más, y le duele a veces tomar decisiones como la que debe tomar, pero también él tiene que apegarse a un reglamento.

—Entiendo —susurra Celestino—. Aún así... —la puerta se abre y Ren alza la mirada. Sus labios se entreabren cuando ven llegar a Yakov seguido de un hombre al que no reconoce. Se hunde en su asiento, encogiéndose, su mirada vuelve lentamente a Celestino que se quita los lentes para incorporarse y ofrecer su mano—. Hokage, bienvenido.

—Hoy no vengo como hokage, vengo como el adulto responsable de Ren —informa Yakov sentándose en la silla libre. Ren no se atreve a mirar a su abuelo, pero de reojo mira al hombre que lo ha acompañado.

Durante un rato Celestino explica a Yakov frente a Ren lo que ha ocurrido. Las constante peleas y lo difícil que ha sido para Ren adaptarse, Ren no es indisciplinado pero no puede trabajar en equipo. Le piden que salga y Ren obedece. Yakov se queda con Celestino un par de minutos más y vuelve a ocupar la silla que antes ocupó. Sus pies siguen flotando y piensa otra vez en Yuuri que está sellado. Cuando pueda ira a la biblioteca e investigará, aunque su mano sigue sola. Extraña a Umi. La puerta se abre y sale de sus ensoñaciones mirando a su abuelo que se despide de Celestino.

—Vamos, Ren —pide Yakov.

El menor baja de la silla y hace una leve reverencia al hombre que le mira con algo de tristeza, casi decepción, algo en ese gesto le duele al gemelo que corre para alcanzar a su abuelo. El niño camina entre Yakov y el otro hombre que le acompaña.

—Tu padre me dio los mismos problemas —dice Yakov serio mirando al frente—. No cabe duda ninguna que eres su hijo —informa el hokage—. Sólo que en ese entonces yo era joven y podía lidiar con sus tonterías, muchacho —parecía que hablaba para él—. Celestino te ha suspendido dos semanas, Ren —comenta y Ren entreabre sus labios un poco confundido—. No tengo tiempo para cuidarte en ese tiempo, hijo —se agacha como puede y Ren observa de frente el rostro viejo, serio y arrugado del hokage, la mano de éste le acaricia el rostro y el hombro—. Tendrás que portarte bien... enviaré a alguien que te cuide en esas dos semanas... después volverás a la escuela... pero si haces alguna tontería más, puedes olvidarte de ser shinobi, Ren... un shinobi indisciplinado no es útil en Konoha.

Ren aprieta los labios y afirma.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, tengo una guerra en casa —masculla otra vez Yakov para sí mismo antes de desaparecer en un puff. Confía en que su nieto conoce el regreso a casa.

.

Viktor acelera más y más su paso hacia el lugar donde la luz centelleante se origina, puede oler el hedor de la sangre que se vuelve más fuerte conforme avanza. Está en un punto de desesperación porque sabe que si no se apresura todo habrá acabado. Se detiene en seco cuando una kunai explosiva se clava delante de él, puede retroceder solo un par de pasos pero es demasiado tarde, el pergamino explota y él se ve convertido en pedazos de carne y sangre.

Agitado abre los ojos, la boca la tiene seca y se siente mareado. Odia las pesadillas, odia tener que dormir de forma intermitente. Mila está delante de él curando las heridas pequeñas a Yuri que se queja en voz baja sobre lo poco práctico que es usar esto y aquello. Tuvieron un enfrentamiento con ninjas del la aldea oculta entre las Rocas y ha sido más o menos violento el asunto, su misión es volverse la caballeriza para un grupo de avanzada que se quedó atrapado en medio de territorio hostil. Ellos tienen información valiosa que podría significar un cese al fuego. Una pequeña tregua mientras que Konoha se dispone a armar una mejor estrategia.

Por el momento están a salvo, puede darse el lujo de dormitar un poco a pesar que se encuentran aún a media tarde y hay luz, pero es mejor descansar en esos momentos que todo es visible y avanzar de noche donde ellos pueden ser invisibles. Mientras la conciencia se le desvanecía otra vez, recuerda los arduos entrenamientos con su padre, sus incesantes regaños sobre lo importante que era mantener todo en el campo de visión: una pequeño y esporádico destello entre la maleza no siempre es una luciérnaga, una débil brisa entre las hojas no siempre es el viento soplando, un suave silbido a mitad de la noche no siempre es un búho. Había tantos indicios de los cuales desconfiar que era natural que él empezara a desconfiar hasta de su propio padre.

Viktor recuerda con especial repudio que hubo un tiempo donde inclusive su padre se había vuelto más abierto de lo normal en relación a sus pláticas durante los entrenamientos, hasta un poco más cariñoso y sonriente, algo inusual en Yakov, al grado que esa actitud empujaron a Viktor a tratar de apuñalarlo pues creía que se trataba de un infiltrado. Esa pelea había sido desgastante y Viktor la recordaba con especial molestia: Dos días enteros peleando Viktor vs. Yakov.

Yakov lo había orillado a ese punto. Sin usar su propio kekkei genkai para detener el ataque del menor sólo provocaron más incertidumbre en el niño de 13 años, quien tras aquellas feroces 49 horas de lucha constante, cedió al cansancio. Al despertar Viktor se dio cuenta que estaba agotado y no podía mover un solo dedo de su mano, sin embargo también descubrió que su poder era incluso más fuerte que antes, más poderoso, como si una puerta se hubiera abierto.

A ojos de cualquiera aquel había sido un entrenamiento cruel, a Yakov le pareció un acto de amor, pues a pesar de que el Hyoton o el elemento Hielo sólo aparecía cuando se presenciaba una situación de extremo estrés que rozaba la locura, Viktor logró obtenerlo con base al deseo de proteger a todos y vengar la usurpación del papel de su padre. Aunque en realidad todo fuese una actuación de Yakov.

Su poder había crecido sí, pero su desconfianza hacia el mundo también. Éste empeoró cuando su madre murió después del ataque de aquel ninja infiltrado que disfrazado de "amigo foráneo". De ahí su odio hacia los foráneos. Su repudio hacia la gente de la aldea de donde Otabek Altin era originario, su desmedidas ganas por aplastarle el cráneo a Yuuri y su asco al hablar con Phichit, debía de reconocer que cada vez que su rencor y odio hacia las personas crecía su poder incrementaba, el dominio sobre su hielo era más preciso y sus ataques más letales. El odio, la desesperación, la ansiedad, la ira, eran el alimento de la tormenta en él para que su fuerza se viera incrementada de manera monstruosa. Ahora... ahora nada de eso importaba. Al final, su corazón no se congeló pues sin importar que tuviera todo el poder que su padre un día quiso para él, él mismo no pudo proteger lo que realmente amó en la vida.

A esas alturas de su vida, no había espacio para el odio.

.

Ren mira a su hermano alistarse, también mira a Phichit apresurado servir la comida y enseguida dejar todo servido en la mesa, le entrega su comida a Umi y se detiene delante de él por breves segundos.

—Te debes de portar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta el moreno y Ren afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No saldré de casa —informa con seriedad.

—Vale —no quisiera dejarlo solo todo el día pero está suspendido y él debe de trabajar, besa su frente y Ren cubre el beso con una sonrisa. Lo que le parte el alma a Phichit es ver como los dos gemelos se abrazan al despedirse, se miran como si fueran a dejar de verse durante años, como si algo se perdiera entre ellos tras soltarse, y quizás es así, los gemelos no están hechos para estar lejos el uno del otro pero deben asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cierra la puerta Phichit y ve a Ren asomarse por la ventana.

—Neh... Phichit-sensei —llama Umi mirando al frente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Debería meterme en problemas para quedarme en casa con Ren-chan? —cuestiona y Phichit bufa.

—Ni se te ocurra... suficiente con que uno se quede en casa... —gruñe enfadado y Umi ríe, ambos corren o llegaran tarde. No pueden llegar tarde porque Phichit es el maestro.

Ren deambula por la residencia Nikiforov, limpia el pequeño pedestal donde queman el incienso en nombre de Yuuri, le cambia el agua a las flores que su papá le pone cada cierto tiempo y se queda observando el retrato de ese hombre. Suspira para deambular por la casa, comer la comida de Phichit y después leer un poco. Deja su libro escolar en el suelo del pasillo frente al patio central de la casa donde entrenan con su padre. Hace frío, el invierno está llegando a su apogeo y puede ver el vaho siendo exhalado de su boca.

Lo que no entiende en el libro de texto lo busca en algún otro libro de apoyo, y termina por avanzar más rápido de lo que lo haría en la escuela. A ese paso aventajará mucho a la clase y será un problema porque se va a aburrir en la clase.

—Como si no me aburriera lo suficiente... —acusa en un suspiro cambiando la hoja del libro antes de alzar la mirada hacia el patio donde ve una sombra. Se incorpora casi de inmediato retrocediendo.

—Tranquilo... vengo de parte de tu abuelo —informa aquel hombre y Ren se tranquiliza pues lo reconoce, es el mismo hombre que acompañó a Yakov en la oficina del director.

Ren afirma y se acerca a recoger con recelo su libro.

—¿Puedo pasar? —interroga el hombre y Ren sin responder alza los hombros, va hasta la sala de su casa para dejar sus cosas sobre la mesita ratona, fija su mirada en Yuuri y aparta la mirada cuando siente al hombre ingresar al hogar—. Veo que te preparas muy bien... —azuza el sujeto parado a un costado del sillón—. Sé que tienes una kunai debajo del cojín donde estás sentado, pero como te dije, vengo por parte de tu abuelo.

Ren lo mira en silencio y vuelve sus ojos a su lección.

—Eres silencioso como Yuuri Katsuki.

Ren sigue sin responder.

—También huraño como él.

—No sé que significa esa palabra —confiesa sincero mirando al sujeto ahora con cierto interés.

—No planees que yo te la diga, investígala por tus propios medios.

—Es lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Entonces porqué me miras de esa manera?

—Porque calculaba cuántos años tendría usted como para haber conocido a mi padre.

—¿Tu padre? —enarca la ceja el hombre—. Lo conocí bastante bien, no puedo decir que tuvimos buena relación pero lo conocí, he trabajado para el Hokage desde antes de que tú nacieras, Ren.

Ren acepta esa verdad y vuelve a leer.

—Hace un momento dijiste que te aburrías. ¿Te refieres a estar aquí en casa? Sinceramente no creí que te fuera a encontrar aquí, pensé que estarías afuera...

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿jugar? No me gusta jugar con nadie más que no sea Umi-chan, mi papá o Mila —suelta interrumpiendo al mayor.

El hombre sonríe aún observando al niño.

—Entonces... ¿te gustaría entrenar, Ren? —cuestiona el sujeto y se gana nuevamente la atención del niño—. Yo podría ayudarte... incluso...podría enseñarte algo sobre el sellado para cuando seas grande, puedas usarlo... después de todo yo fui quien le enseñó a Otabek y a Viktor a sellar —sonríe suavemente y el niño tuerce los labios, baja su mirada a los libros y la regresa al hombre, mira nuevamente sus libros y los cierra incorporándose.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Soy Cao Bin.

—Cao Bin —repite el nombre Ren. Es un nombre curioso.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	21. Invierno Rea

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Invierno: Ren**

.

.

—Ren.

_También conocido como loto, brota durante el invierno, pero florece hasta finales de la primavera. Se dice que cuando Budah nació en su forma terrenal, dio siete pasos, y de sus huellas nacieron flores ren, su significado está unido a la pureza espiritual._

_._

Los pasos de la mujer se perdieron, sus tacones dando contra el piso mientras buscaba esconderse de la gente de Konoha. Yuuri suspiró mirando hacia donde ella se ha ido para limpiarse la boca. El beso de la muerte dado por el propio demonio. Muerde su dedo pulgar haciendo varios sellos con la mano, imprimiendo más chakra del normal porque la invocación que estaba haciendo no era cualquier invocación. No eran sus cuervos usuales, no eran Kuroii ni Shiroii. En su lugar aparece Karakuro, el padre de los gemelos, el rey cuervo que lo observa fijamente y la presencia de ese animal le hiela la sangre. Se postra enseguida porque no es cualquier cuervo.

—Necesito su ayuda —dijo Yuuri con la cabeza baja.

—Hmp... —el cuervo graznó moviendo su cabeza—. ¿Qué querría el gran Yuuri Katsuki de mí? ¿qué es eso tan grande que te ves en la necesidad de invocarme, Yuuri?

El moreno alzó su mirada.

—He traicionado a Konoha por su propio bien.

Los ojos rojos del emplumado al que le cuelgan joyas de su cuello y su pico está recubierto de oro le atraviesan, pero al cuervo no le puede mentir, no le debe mentir.

—Yo he cumplido una misión de infiltración, y ahora lo más probable es que me ejecuten o me encierren de por vida —murmuró seriamente.

—¿El pergamino que le diste a Kuroii hace días?

—Son las bitácoras para el hokage, se las he dado a él para que se las entregue personalmente apenas Mila llegue a Konoha... ahora que he visto a los ANBU sé que Mila llegó sana y salva a Konoha y han venido por mí...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me invocaste para que sea tu mensajero? No me hagas reír, Yuuri Katsuki —las alas se batieron amenazando con huir.

—No... es sobre un nuevo contrato.

—Tienes un contrato y es inquebrantable...

Yuuri negó.

—Es para aquel que nacerá de mi semilla...

El cuervo afiló la mirada.

—Ese que nacerá de mi semilla... quiero que tenga un contrato con ustedes... —sus dos manos se recargaron del suelo y su frente se postró en una posición de sumisión total—. Se lo ruego, Karakuro-dono.

—Ese que nacerá de tu semilla... —el cuervo lo sospesó un segundo—. Has sido un buen usuario, uno fuerte, Yuuri Katsuki, y has respetado las normas...

—Gracias, Karakuro-dono.

El cuervo giró su cabeza y graznó.

—Cuando alcance la edad suficiente-

—Cuando pueda manipular de forma adecuada su chakra, ustedes los humanos no crecen todos iguales... y puede que sea un anciano pero si en su interior no posee "la semilla madura", no se hará efectivo el contrario, Yuuri Katsuki —interrumpió el cuervo.

Yuuri se incorporó y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le dijo el cuervo.

—Personalmente me presentaré ante él... y lo traeré a entrenar a la _Yermo de los huesos_.

—Gracias, Karakuro-dono —el Yermo de los huesos era donde los cuervos vivían, y sólo se podía llegar por medio de invitación de los cuervos familiares, de caso contrario, era imposible llegar hasta ahí por medios propios. Yuuri se sintió tranquilo y confiaba en que el hijo de Viktor y suyo lograría simpatizar con Karakuro como para ser entrenado por él.

—Se acercan —dijo el cuervo mientras se disponía a volar. El shinobi tomó aire y notó como un shinobi de Vegetales huía. Lo habían descubierto—. Suerte, Yuuri Katsuki, te daré unos segundos —inquirió el enorme animal antes de alzar vuelo y despegar hacia el sentido contrario de donde había corrido Yuuri para perseguir a aquel ninja de Vegetales.

.

_Cuando la semilla esté madura, y el fruto pueda crecer, la tempestad y el calor harán de él un fruto bueno o uno podrido incapaz de florecer. _

.

—Cao Bin —el hombre se detuvo girando su mirada hacia el Hokage que estaba detrás de él. Más atrás Mink-So, su asesora que le observaba con la misma seriedad de toda la vida.

—Yakov —responde el hombre de ojos rasgados, que enarca una de sus delgadas cejas, es mucho más bajo que Yakov, quizás una o dos cabezas más pequeño que Yakov que en sus mejores años llegó a medir hasta un metro con ochenta, ahora por la edad ha empezado a encoger su altura, los problemas con su espalda y columna son cosa que ni siquiera el ninjutsu médico son capaces de corregir. Aún así, Yakov sigue imprimiendo una imponente presencia a donde va, todo parece llenarse con sólo él aparecerse, aunque Cao Bin es difícil de impresionar, Yakov y Cao Bin se conocen desde la infancia, fueron compañeros de equipo y ahora entre los dos tomaban las decisiones más complicadas al frente de la aldea, Cao Bin como asesor de defensa y Yakov como el líder. La esposa de Yakov, Maria Nikiforov, fue la tercera integrante de ese equipo, ahora solo Cao y Yakov eran supervivientes.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —pregunta con calma el mayor invitando al otro a caminar rumbo a la sala de junta de guerra.

—Envié a Hajime a que revisara la cantidad de plantas medicinales que hay en los campos protegidos... —responde sin titubear—. Minako ha pedido un inventario detallado, y los médicos no pueden ir a hacer eso por si mismo por la barrera que hemos hecho —explica el hombre andando con calma.

Yakov mira a Cao Bin más serio.

—Hajime-kun debía de cuidar de Ren —azuza Mink-So atreviéndose a interrumpir.

—He ido en lugar de Hajime-kun, necesitaba tomarme un respiro —dice sinceramente Cao y a Yakov le basto.

—Todos necesitamos un respiro, pero los niños necesitan supervisión —inquiere Yakov complacido con que Cao Bin no dejara a Ren solo, pero Mink-So no puede evitar enarcar la ceja. Cao Bin odia a los niños, a los adolescentes, a las mujeres, a los enfermos, a los ancianos. Prácticamente, Cao Bin odia a todos, los ve como amenazas y problemas. ¿Entonces qué hacía con Ren?

—Tu muchacho tiene madera para ser ninja —señala Cao y Yakov sonríe afirmando.

—Sí, sí... Viktor dice que quiere ser Hokage, el pobre no tiene idea —confiesa Yakov antes de pararse frente a la puerta que empuja, dentro está el consejo, Mink-So hace una reverencia quedándose fuera de la junta, en el interior los kunoichis y los ninjas más sobresalientes en su rama. Las puertas fueron cerradas por Cao Bin que observaron fijamente a Mink-So, la mujer lanza una mirada de odio antes de que las puertas queden selladas.

.

La explosión es cerca de Viktor y éste logra formar una gruesa pared de hielo que apenas se fragmenta cuando el estruendo detona, aún así lo reciente en sus oídos y su mirada busca desesperadamente el siguiente ataque, y lo venir de frente. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Viktor desvía el golpe, patea, gira, juego de manos, de pies. Lanza un par de kunais explosivas hacia sombras que se mueven en la lejanía, y el grito de los herido los alcanza a percibir, se pega a su espalda algo, y se quita el chaleco, el cual explota a dos metros de él.

—Mila —grita Viktor y la mujer le tira un pergamino que Viktor coge en el aire, para liberarlo y activar una lluvia de kunais.

Sin embargo, Viktor es descuidado y no se dio cuenta que pisa una trampa que lo alza por los aires, su pie se enredó en una soga y Viktor trata de cortar el hilo pero alguien le lanza varios shuriken y Viktor se protege con sus propios brazos los puntos vitales. Yuri y Mila saltan para dar cara a los enemigos mientras su capitán se libera. No tiene tiempo de respirar le atacan por detrás.

Le queda muy poco chakra y muy poca energía, exprime tanto como puede sin dejar de moverse, dejar de moverse es igual a quedar muerto. Ahora pelea contra una kunoichi que usa una espada negra, a Viktor le suena de algún lado y recuerda haber visto a esa mujer antes, gime alejándose tanto como puede porque le hace frente con sus shukakus de hielo, sus fieras garras, sin embargo un mal paso hace que el filo de aquella arma le roce el brazo y maldice el albino, girándose con violencia para dar varios pasos y atravesar por el costado a la mujer, a esta la sangre le brota de la boca antes de caer muerta.

Viktor se pega contra un árbol mientras toca su herida y ve la sangre que moja su camisa oscura, maldice nuevamente, y las piernas le flaquean antes de caer de rodillas y después de bruces al piso. Escucha que gritan su nombre. Él no tiene energías para seguir luchando. No tiene ganas. Quiere estar con Yuuri. Caeen un vacío donde la oscuridad la consumía de a poco, nada de aquella batalla tenía sentido si al final iba a haber otra guerra, otra pelea, otro motivo por el cuál pelear. En sus oídos latía su nombre en voz de uno de sus alumnos, quizás Mila, quizás Yuri... quizás Georgi.

Seung-Gil, que los acompañaba había caído horas antes y desconocían su estado pues habían estado en constante batalla y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a cerciorarse de que estuviera vivo. Siente miseria correrle la sangre e inundarle el cerebro junto con aquella toxina que el filo de la katana tenía, la carne se le contamino.

¿Así se sentía morir? Llenarse de angustia y sentimientos enfermos de impotencia y frustración. ¿Ese era el cruel castigo para las escorias que abandonaban a sus amigos? ¿Qué traicionaban a sus amores? "Lo siento, Yuuri, creo que hasta aquí llegue", piensa entonces. "_Lo siento, niño_s", quiso decirles pero es demasiado tarde.

_"¿Ahora por qué estás enojado?"_Viktor sonríe, ese es Yuuri mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos avellana, dejando de doblar la yukata sobre el tatami para acercarse a él. "_¿No piensas abrir la boca?" _Qué estúpido había sido Viktor al pensar que siempre tendría todo eso para él. "_No... creo que no..."._Yuuri acercándose a él, Yuuri presionando sus labios torpemente contra los suyos, Yuuri retirándole los cabellos blancos del rostro para mirarlo de frente. _"¿Ni siquiera así?"._Yuuri sonriendo para él, sólo para él. El mundo había tenido significado entonces, y ahora...

"_Papá... ¿No te vas a levantar?"_Las manitas pequeñas y regordetas de Umi y el peso muerto de Ren acostándose sobre él. "_Papá..."_

Así como la conciencia se le fue, regresa.

Sus ojos se cegaron de primer momento justo en que los abre, empujando ese estado deplorable en que la toxina lo tiene, lucha contra la naturaleza para no morir. Gira antes que la katana de un nuevo enemigo le rompa el cráneo, saca rápido las tres últimas shuriken que le quedaban en su bolsillo para ganarse tiempo mientras el espadachín las elude con su arma, Viktor se incorpora y tiene que saltar hacia atrás varias veces, está mareado y el cuerpo no le reacciona, pero la ventaja es que no siente dolor de heridas, solo el estupor general, un trance como si estuviera drogado, agita su mano haciendo varios sellos con ellas para volver a crear unas garras, las cuales impregna con las últimas gotas de chakra en un abrir de cerrar de ojos al mismo tiempo que corre hacia el espadachín para hacerle frente.

.

—Existen tres tipos de sellados —explica Cao Bin.

Es sexto día del castigo de Ren. Hajime es quien supuestamente debe de supervisar al menor, sin embargo, por algún motivo siempre tiene encargos que hacer por parte de Cao Bin-sama. Eran tareas complicadas pero no peligrosas, el chico no le encontró nada particularmente extraño que decidiera hacerse cargo de Ren ese tiempo que llevaba acabo las misiones. Quizás Hajime era demasiado inocente, o simplemente prefería no especular, porque con Cao Bin nunca se sabía nada.

—Las restricciones, los bloqueos y los rango S —dice Cao Bin.

No están en la casa Nikiforov, están en un campo entrenamiento que usualmente nadie utiliza, solo algunos ANBU pero por ordenes del Hokage, en Konoha no hay fuerza ANBU como tal, sólo un par de ellos que protegen la bóveda de la aldea junto con objetos de suma importancia y valor shinobi: pergaminos prohibidos, llaves de sellados, bitácoras y records de criminales, junto con los expedientes personales de todos los shinobis que hay y hubieron en la aldea, así como los registros de misiones pasadas y sus resultados. Alto valor en esas cámaras.

En medio del campo hay tres conejos que comen pasto y Ren los observa flexionado. Les acaricia la cabeza, desde siempre le han gustado los animales, las plantas y las nubes. No le gusta mucho el frío porque mata las plantas y los animales deben de huir, pero le gusta la lluvia porque le moja la cara y le hace cosquilla en la piel. Alza su mirada azul al hombre que le observa con seriedad.

—Restricción, bloqueo y los de seguridad... ¿cierto? ¿A eso se refiere con "rango s"? —pregunta Ren y Cao Bin entreabre sus labios, pero afirma complacido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo leí en un libro de papá —cuenta el niño y acaricia la cabeza de uno de los conejos que no huyen porque los animales también se sienten cómodos con Ren.

—¿Y los has visto alguna vez? ¿los has presenciado, Ren?

El niño niega lentamente mirando a Cao Bin sin dejar de acariciar esa cabeza pequeña y peluda, le gustan sus orejitas que se alzan. Es como si los animales sintieran el peligro. Y Cao Bin no pierde el tiempo, hace un par de sellos y estampa su mano contra el suelo, líneas negras que parecen leyendas escritas a manos se extienden desde la palma del hombre para reptar por el cuerpo del conejo impidiéndole la movilidad, el conejo no puede mover porque esas manchas negras le cubren todo el cuerpo, Ren retira la mano observando sorprendido.

—Restricción —anuncia Cao Bin. Vuelve a agitar sus manos haciendo jutsus manuales de forma tan rápida que Ren se marea. Muerde su dedo y la sangre gotea en el piso, el camino de la sangre de su dedo al suelo es lenta, pero una vez ésta toca la superficie, ésta recorre con velocidad el camino hasta el segundo conejo que queda atrapado de pronto en un circulo de luz que le impide moverse fuera de ese límite. La luz funge como paredes y Ren intenta tocar pero siente el calor que emite y sabe que es peligroso.

—Obstrucción.

Para el último, Cao Bin mira fijamente a Ren y el niño entre abre sus labios viendo como el hombre saca un pergamino para desenvolverlo, tirándolo hacia arriba, hace varios sellos manuales y antes de que el pergamino caiga al suelo, el hombre señala al niño y el scroll se dirige hacia el menor pero cambia de dirección directo al último conejo que ha intentado a huir, pero antes de caer tras su último salto buscando escapar, queda enrollado por una especie de venda y el conejo se vuelve un bulto incapaz de moverse en el suelo.

—Seguridad.

Ren agitado mira al conejo, después a los otros dos.

—¿Está... muerto? —pregunta Ren asustado, no puede negarlo, está asustado y mira el bulto que es aquel bonito conejo en el piso, lo toca y se siente solo la dureza del cuerpo, no hay calor, no hay movimiento, no percibe latidos.

—Está sellado... no está muerto, pero no está vivo... está "congelado" —infiere el hombre acomodándose su chaleco ninja.

Ren parpadea y carga al conejo mientras lo abraza.

—¿Pue-puedes liberarlo? —se lo entrega en las manos a Cao Bin y enarca la ceja. El hombre coma al conejo, deja sus dedos frente a su rostro.

—Liberar... —el pergamino, la barrera de luz cede y las manchas en el cuerpo del otro conejo desaparecen. Los tres animales quedan libres y huyen. Cao Bin mira a Ren que los observa irse.

—¿Quieres aprender a hacer eso, Ren?

El niño alza la cabeza rápidamente hacia el adulto que le extiende una kunai, el niño la coge entre sus manos y la observa esperando instrucciones obedientemente.

—Tráeme las orejas de esos conejos... y te enseñaré a hacerlo —le pide.

El día anterior Cao Bin le mostró como caminar sobre el agua usando su chakra, y el anterior como escalar árboles usando su chakra, pero a cambio le pidió que le quitara la piel a la ardilla que el día anterior había tenido que cazar como pago a enseñarle sobre los tipos de chakra. El anterior a ese le mostró los ejercicios básicos para correr más rápido y como usar las bombas de humo.

Cao Bin se relame los labios cuando el niño corre siguiendo el rastro de los conejos. El Hokage se equivoca, Ren no es ni como Viktor ni como Yuuri, le recuerda a otra persona, a otra persona que han querido borrar de la historia de esos gemelos, pero que él recuerda perfectamente.

Al terminar ese día Cao Bin y Ren caminan en silencio. El niño ha quedado más silencioso y taciturno que de costumbre, Cao notó el llanto sofocado en los ojos enrojecidos del menor, y su cuerpo temblar como una luna reflejada en el mar, le llevó las orejas de los conejos como solicitó y Cao le mostró como hacer sellados de restricción, que eran los más sencillos.

—No podré entrenarte más —dice convencido el mayor.

—¿Qué? —Ren gira su mirada al mayor.

—No puede ser mi discípulo alguien tan débil, Ren —declara Cao deteniendo su andar—. No puedes llorar por quitarle la vida a un conejo, un simple conejo, además te pedí que le cortaras las orejas, no que los asesinaras.

—Pero iban a sufrir... estaban sufriendo —arremete el niño y muerde sus labios.

—Sí, estaban sufriendo pero es un recordatorio para que te esfuerces más en aprender los jutsus... sin embargo un shinobi no encuentra la gloria ni la fuerza en lamentaciones absurdas... pensé que eras diferente Ren, pero veo que no es así —el adulto gira su mirada con cierta indignación impresa en sus serias expresiones para después desaparecer de un suspiro.

Ren observa en silencio el vacío que dejó su sensei y quiere llorar nuevamente pero se niega hacerlo, restriega sus ojos para correr a casa. Phichit está a punto de llegar junto con Umi, no quiere meterse en problemas así que apresura su paso.

.

—¿Qué hiciste en el día, Ren-chan? —pregunta Phichit cuando ve los cuadernos del niño en blanco, no ha hecho las actividades que le ha dejado hacer para esos días.

Ren taciturno mira el exterior, la nieve cae, no puede borrar de su cabeza la nieve acumulada en aquel bosque manchada de sangre. Mira de reojo a su hermano que se recarga de él también para ver la nieve caer.

—Estuve entrenando —infiere el niño con tranquilidad.

—Entrenando —dice Phichit y se pregunta si Hajime ha estado entrenando con Ren, le preocupa que el niño pase mucho tiempo solo, pero es inevitable son dos semanas y sonríe acercándose a los gemelos. Los abraza por la espalda recargando su rostro entre los rostros de los niños que sonríen para ver a su sensei—. Vale, vale... ¿Qué tal si cenamos fuera? Hoy hace buena noche —comenta—. Podemos abrigarnos bien e ir por algo de katsudon.

Los gemelos parecen que algo en su interior hacen cortocircuito pues saltan al mismo tiempo en sincronía y con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro infantil.

—¡Katsudon! —gimen mientras que corren por sus abrigos, bufandas y gorros.

Ren usa un gorro morado, y Umi uno azul. Se ayudan uno al otro para abirgarse y Phichit hace lo propio mientras que los espera con paciencia, ajusta la bufanda de cada uno para después salir halando una sombrilla que los cubrirá a los tres.

—¿No estás emocionado, Ren-chan? Ya podrás regresar a la escuela en una semana —dice Phichit.

El aludido mira a su hermano que le observa quietamente apretando su mano en la suya, y Ren afirma silencioso. Se da por bien servido Phichit pero empieza a explicarle que no debe hacer travesuras que debe de portarse bien para que cuando Viktor regrese no se preocupe.

Aunque caminan por la villa y la gente parece no notarlos, Umi parece más persepcible a ello, Ren solo le sostiene la mano mirando al frente. Sin embargo el mayor de los dos se detiene de lleno y Umi es halado a su lado. Phichit también se detiene, está viendo lo mismo que los gemelos están viendo, y contienen el aliento los tres un segundo. La señora Nikiforova, la abuela de Viktor y bisabuela de los gemelos, está frente a ellos, al parecer a ella también le ha parecido muy linda la noche nevada como para salir a comer algo, y los niños se remueven. Umi no puede evitar ocultarse disimuladamente detrás de su hermano que le oculta parcialmente.

—Chulanont-sensei —saluda con elegancia la mujer en una suave reverencia de cabeza, los hombres que acompañan a la mujer, shinobis de bajo nivel también saludan al sensei.

—Señora Nikiforova —regresa el saludo.

La mujer, a pesar de su edad, no demuestra estragos visibles en edad, el rostro ligeramente arrugado y el gesto autoritario es lo que más destacas, seguido de su cabello largo y cano y los espectaculares ojos azules, bastante similares a los de Ren que son más grises que los de Umi. Posee hermosos rasgos que advierten lo bella que fue durante su juventud. Sus ojos enseguida bajan a su nieto que parece ansioso.

—Umi —lo llama y el aludido brinca tenso—. ¿No planeas saludar a tu bisabuela? —cuestiona y el menor hace una leve reverencia. Ignora a Ren y Ren agradece que así sea.

—Con permiso, Nikiforova-sama —inquiere Phichit apurando a los niños que se apresuran a caminar.

—Chulanont-sensei —llama la mujer sin moverse.

—¿Sí? —se gira el hombre amablemente con una sonrisa.

—Cuando veas a mi nieto, dile que necesito hablar con él... —sus ojos se posan en Umi que se encoge otra vez y se adelanta tirando de la mano de su hermano Ren lo sigue sin preguntar.

El moreno observa de reojo a los niños y asiente con una sonrisa apresurándose a alcanzarlos. La mujer no es shinobi pero su esposo si lo fue, y sus dos hijos: La madre de Viktor y el tío del mismo, ahora la única superviviente del clan Nikiforov, al menos la rama directa, es ella. Y es triste, pero ni siquiera por su penosa situación doblega su duro e inflexible carácter.

—Tranquilos... no pasara nada malo —dice el moreno cuando alcanza a los dos niños que silenciosos afirman y aferran sus manos, ya casi llegan al local de Katsudon.

.

La semana inicia con tranquilidad. Han pasado dos días desde que Cao Bin le dijo a Ren que no lo entrenaría, y no ha visto al hombre ni por asomo en la aldea, pero sabe donde puede encontrarlo, ha reflexionado bastante sobre su "debilidad" y las palabras de Cao, suena justo recordar el dolor de la muerte de esos conejitos a cambio de volverse más fuerte, es como cuando aprendes taijutsu y los moretones en tu cuerpo quedan como recordatorio de que te estás haciendo más poderoso.

El sábado y el domingo Ren y Umi jugaron casi todo el día, y Ren hizo la tarea de la semana en una hora. Phichit la revisa con ojo crítico, y no encuentra errores, pedirle a Hokage que ascienda más grados a Ren sería lo ideal, pero una cosa es la inteligencia y otra la madurez emocional, y Ren es inmaduro emocionalmente como para poder mezclarse con adolescentes que son inestables. Lo que más le preocupa a la vez que le sorprende al moreno es que Ren parece ser autodidacta, consume las cosas con la misma rapidez con la que una esponja absorbe. Se debe ser cuidadoso porque las cosas que aprende las asimila según se le vaya dirigiendo y cualquiera podría contaminar su espíritu.

—Vamos a cortarles el cabello —dijo el domingo Phichit. Umi es el primero en ir, el corte de toda la vida mientras sonríe feliz agitando los pies en la silla.

Ren observaba nuevamente la fotografía de Yuuri, mientras sus manos se movían lentamente tratando de recordar la posición de manos para el sello de obstrucción, sin embargo, se detiene cuando escucha que su hermano salta hacia las escaleras para bañarse y quitarse los cabellos que le pican en el cuerpo.

—Ren... —llamó Phichit y el niño asiste al llamado.

—Quiero llevarlo largo —respondió seriamente y Phichit ladeó el rostro.

—¿Seguro?

Ren afirmó. Lo dejó ir también a bañarse, el moreno respetaba la decisión del niño, pues no era berrinche ni mucho menos rabieta, era una decisión, quizás los gemelos ya querían empezar a hacer la distinción entre uno y otro. Debía ser complicado tener a alguien parecido a ti, como un clon de sombras que nunca desaparecía.

Nuevamente el lunes, Ren despide Phichit y a Umi en la puerta, como lleva el fleco un poco más largo de lo usual, Phichit le regaló una horquilla para sostenerse los cabellos que le obstruyen la visión y el niño lo agradeció brindándole muchos besos y abrazos, sin importar que tan maduro o listo fuera en apariencia, Ren seguía siendo un niño sumamente dulce.

Cuando Phichit y Umi desaparecen, él también lo hace, sube corriendo por su ropa, sus accesorios y un pergamino donde ha hecho anotaciones en la noche cuando Umi duerme. Ren aprovecha que aún no hay tanta gente en las calles, y sale por la parte trasera del patio, al escapar ningún vecino lo nota porque Ren ha empezado a practicar la técnica de jutsu cuerpo parpadeante, es nivel genin y es avanzado para su edad pero Ren ya es capaz de hacerlo porque a Cao Bin se lo enseñó.

A Umi le ha dado por regresar a casa hasta la tarde cuando Phichit termina su papeleo, no es porque espere al hombre que los cuida, Umi prefiere quedarse hasta tarde porque ha hecho amistad con Serik, la hermanita de Otabek-sensei que también estudia con ellos en segundo grado, ambos juegan, Umi es muy tímido así que a Ren le da gusto que su gemelo se relacione con otras personas, de igual forma le da oportunidad de entrenar, con Umi no le permiten entrenar porque Umi es peligroso aún al no saber conducir y controlar su kekkei genkai.

El jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante permite al usuario mueva el cuerpo a altas velocidades permitiéndole ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una aceleración casi imposible de ver, él puede utilizarlo como para escapar por el techo de su casa sin ser visto por los vecinos porque estos siempre están dispuestos a contarle a Phichit si el niño sale o no. Esa segunda semana Cao Bin no se aparece por su casa, pero... Ren lo va a buscar, y lo encuentra fácilmente en una casa de té que está cercana al lugar donde suelen entrenar.

—Nikiforov —finge sorpresa Cao dando un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No voy a llorar... enséñame a sellar —inquiere el niño.

Cao Bin ladea el rostro.

—Te enseñaré con dos condición, Ren.

El niño escucha atentamente.

.

Viktor sonríe a su escuadrón, es el más fuerte del frente. Mila se encarga de las heridas que ha ido acumulando el shinobi. Más allá Sara y Yuri se encargan de atender a Chris. Se supone que eran los refuerzos en ese punto de control, pero la verdad es que el punto de control ya estaba tomado. Su intervención fue de ayuda, para el país, pero no para sus compañeros que estuvieron ahí antes que ellos. Había varias tumbas que habían escarbado.

—¿Sellaron todos los cuerpos? —Chris y Sara afirman.

—Lo hicimos —Sara le entrega las llaves a Viktor que las toma con cuidado para guardarlas. El hombro que fue dislocado y ahora acomodado le está pasando factura, y se queja en un gruñido mientras que lo mueve para hacer pasar el dolor.

—Yuri, Mila... —los llama. Ambos chicos se acercan hasta su capitán—. Se harán responsable de resguardar de ahora en más las llaves de los sellos —dice el capitán y ambos afirman con un "Sí, señor". Viktor les entrega el pergamino con las claves para romper el sello—. Recuerden que apenas regresemos le tenemos que entregar la bitácora con la ubicación de los cadáveres y las llaves respectivas a Cao Bin —vuelven a responder con un "Sí, señor". Y Viktor queda satisfecho.

Disponen los turnos para descansar, llegaran refuerzos desde el país de la Nieve en dos o tres días, y ellos podrán volver a Konoha. Y Viktor piensa, justamente en eso, se encuentran muy cerca del país de la Nieve, está bastante cerca de donde Yuuri duerme. Mira a su gente y después hacia el horizonte. Le encantaría poder ir, sólo ver que siga ahí, asegurarse, sentirse un poquito más cerca de él pero comprende que el sacrificio de Yuuri fue para mantener fuerte y en paz a Konoha, sin embargo, no han logrado preservar eso por lo que Yuuri luchó. Espera un día, cuando despierte Yuuri, todo se encuentre en tranquilidad y ambos puedan vivir sus días juntos sin tener que estar luchando.

—¿Quieres comer? —pregunta Sara acercándose con un cuenco improvisado de comida, Viktor se gira y sonríe.

—Comida casera de guerra, maravilloso, mi favorita —responde burlón y la chica ríe mientras le entrega la comida.

Viktor la acepta y empieza a comer, mira a la mujer y después hacia donde había estado antes.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en Yuuri-taichou?

—Sí —no titubea ni piensa la respuesta, no le da temor a que la gente lo señale, siempre ha sido de esa manera. Siempre será así.

—Umi y Ren están creciendo... y esta guerra se sigue alargando, Viktor...

El hombre mira de reojo a la mujer y suspira.

—Sara... no me gustan las mujeres.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos, Viktor, mucho menos que tengamos hijos... yo no podría darte hijos —explica con tranquilidad en voz baja. No es un tema del que deban hablar en plena guardia pero si no es ahora probablemente no se pueda jamás—. Sólo que ambos estamos en una gran desventaja y esas desventajas... las podemos usar a nuestro favor —la mano de Sara se posa en el brazo de Viktor que observa la frágil mano que puede sostener un arma con firmeza como cualquier otro shinobi. Después suspira.

—Sólo... ¿podemos hablarlo cuando estemos en la aldea?

Ella afirma, y sonríe con debilidad, es lo más que ha logrado en todo ese tiempo. Lo más que ha avanzado desde hace cinco años que Viktor ha quedado como material disponible. Es cierto que es una excelente kunoichi, pero también tiene una casa a la cual debe dar herederos, y probablemente ella no pueda brindar hijos pero Viktor tiene dos, dos pequeños que no tienen una madre.

.

El lunes vuelve a llegar y Ren se remueve con total aburrimiento por los pasillos del colegio ninja, sus compañeros parecen bastante entrañables con Umi que se muestra menos tímido, y es obvio, pasó dos semanas lejos de su hermano y se las tuvo que apañar por sí solo, pero contrario a lo que se creería... se adaptó bastante bien. A Ren no le importa, ni siquiera cuando Umi va a jugar invitado por los niños en la hora del receso. Él prefiere quedarse en el salón, comer su bento, y repasar lo que han estado viendo. El timbre suena y de a poco el aula se llena de alumnos otra vez.

Los niños que antes los molestaban ahora van muy de amigos con Umi, a Ren lo ignoran sin embargo es el profesor de ninjutsu el que entra y su semblante se vuelve tenso casi al instante cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Ren.

Por dios, es un niño de seis años. ¿Cuál es el problema si es tan solo un niño? Aclara su garganta, Phichit le ha pedido que si hay algún problema enseguida vaya con él, él se hará cargo. Aspira fuerte y sonríe para entrar.

Ren va amenazado por su abuelo, por Celestino-sensei, por Phichit-sensei y por Umi, así que la clase avanza tranquilamente, hablan sobre los tipos de chakra, pero eos ya lo sabe Ren así que solo pierde sus pensamientos en algún punto lejos de la clase hasta que llega el momento de hacer practica. Ren sale junto con su hermano y los amigos de éste, uno de ellos, Tsubaki, lo empuja "sin querer", es al mismo que casi apuñala hace un mes más o menos. Pero Ren pasa por alto la evidente agresión, sigue andando hasta la arena de entrenamiento. Deben de trabajar en binas.

El destino debe de odiarlo mucho, o debe tener muy mala suerte, o ha de ser algún tipo de "ejercicio" de confianza para que su amistad con Tsubaki surja porque le ha tocado él para el ejercicio.

Es lanzamiento de estrellas ninjas.

Deben lanzarse estrellas y repelerlas con una kunai, secuencia de tres, y después cambian, es peligroso pero deben aprender en algún momento y de niños están más despiertos, más atentos. Ha habido accidentes en otras ocasiones, pero nada grave que lamentar más que cicatrices y uno que otro lloriqueo, nada grave. Aún no ven puntos vitales así que sensei no se preocupa en lo más mínimo.

Pero sensei se relaja demasiado pronto.

Ren lanza primero y Tsubaki las logra evadir, es el turno de Tsubaki y Ren las evade con bastante más facilidad, ni siquiera se mueve de su sitio, se turnan mirándose con resentimiento.

—Eres muy bueno, Copia-kun.

Ren no le responde y lanza sus shurikien.

—Te estoy hablando, Copia-kun.

Ren sigue ignorándolo.

—Con un demonio, ¿te crees mucho? —no grita, lo dice en voz baja para no llamar la atención de sensei, y lanza sus tres shuriken, Ren las esquina pero no advierte una cuarta que lanza después, ésta se le encaja en el brazo al menor y Ren deja caer la kunai, quiere llorar del dolor y alza mirada.

Tsubaki juega con una quinta estrella.

—Eso fue por casi asesinarme, Copia-kun... y esta es para que aprendas a no molestarme.

—¡Tsubaki! —grita el sensei, pero llega demasiado tarde cuando Ren ha hecho los sellos y une sus manos dejándolas caer al piso, donde se emite una luz cerúlea que recorre rápido el suelo hasta Tsubaki dejándolo inmóvil. Manchas negras le recorren el cuerpo y la estrella que estuvo a punto de lanzar caer al piso, pero Tsubaki, no se mueve.

Sensei y el resto de los estudiantes están en silencio, estáticos, y los ojos nerviosos del maestro se fijan en Ren.

—Salgan... ¡Salgan! —ordena el maestro—. Umi, ve por Phichit ¡Rápido! —ordena y el profesor saca una kunai—. No te muevas, Nikiforov —señala atento a los movimientos del niño que asustado se incorpora pero se queda clavado en su lugar porque sensei lo amenaza y aprieta sus labios asustado.

.

Los ojos de Hokage se fijan en la ventana de su oficina, Mink-So y Cao Bin se encuentran revisando los reportes del frente. Nota como una parvada de cuervos de pronto ha aparecido sobrevolando la ciudad. Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Leroy —un ANBU aparece en medio de su oficina. Hincado frente a Hokage. Mink-So y Cao Bin observan confundidos al líder—. Aumenta la seguridad en las puertas principales, y revisa los refugios para pobladores...

—Sí, señor —el ANBU vuelve a desaparecer en un pestañeo.

—¿Revisar los refugios? —pregunta Cao Bin—. ¿Esperas una invasión, Yakov?

—Nunca está de más asegurarnos... nunca está de más, querido amigo.

Cao Bin frunce el ceño y sigue con su trabajo.

.

Phichit también se da cuenta que en el nublado cielo hay una parvada de cuervos, pero le resta importancia y decide seguir impartiendo sus clases, hasta que la puerta se abre de forma apresurada.

—¡Debe venir! —grita Umi asustado, sollozando y todos los alumnos se conmocionan, Phichit corre hacia donde le dice su sobrino, y al entrar no entiende lo que pasa: Está Tenshi Tsubaki petrificado en un jutsu de sellado, Okamura-sensei apuntando a Ren con una kunai y dos profesores más.

—¿Qué...

—Ren ha restringido a Tsubaki —explica el profesor y Ren mira a Phichit asustado, corre hacia él y los senseis están a punto de actuar porque temen lo que pueda hacer, pues todos recuerdan el pequeño desastre que hizo Umi cuando activó su kekkei genkai, y no quieren que nadie salga herido, Phichit está dispuesto a actuar para defender a su pequeño sobrino pero un graznido resuena en la arena de la academia y en una nube de humo Karakuro aparece junto con un grupo de cuervos mucho más pequeños, de un tamaño convencional a su alrededor. El pico del rey cuervo bordeado en oro, las joyas colgando de su cuello, y sus plumas negras y brillantes deslumbran a los presentes. Sus garras decoradas con gemas preciosas se aferran los brazos del niño que gime aterrado, antes de ser lanzado al aire para caer sobre el lomo de la bestia que emprende el vuelo nuevamente, los cuervos más pequeños también vuelan alborotados alrededor de su rey y Ren se aferra ocultando su rostro asustado entre el plumaje negro de donde se aferra.

Los cuervos que han poblado el cielo de la arena en una escena negra como la noche misma y surreal como las estrellas fugaces hacen un infernal sonido que obliga a los shinobis a taparse los oídos, la espiral de su vuelo se transforma en un torbellino hasta que desaparecen en un vórtice que los consume.

—¡Ren! —grita Phichit asustado dándose cuenta que del hijo del ninja más temible de Konoha, no hay rastro.

.

—Señor... —aparece Leroy.

Cao Bin que estaba a punto de dar bocado a su ramen al igual que Yakov alzaron la mirada al ANBU.

—Karakuro, el rey cuervo estuvo aquí. No logramos detenerlo.

—¿Karakuro? ¿Quién lo invocó? —exige saber Cao Bin.

Los dos ancianos se observan mientras Leroy guarda silencio buscando la forma de decirlo. Y lo que a los hombres les cruza por la cabeza es el peor de los escenarios, pues sólo hay tres personas capaces de invocar a Karakura, una de ellas estaba muerta, otro al frente de batalla y el último... el último estaba sellado.

—No sabemos quién lo invocó —responde Leroy.

—Envía a revisar el estado de Yuuri Katsuki —ordena de inmediato. Cao Bin se incorpora de golpe mientras que hace su propia invocación, y un perro aparece en una nube de humo.

—Busca a Karakuro —dice Cao de forma autoritaria, y el perro que ha aparecido olisquea el aire.

—Sí, señor —responde desapareciendo de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo más? —murmura Yakov al ver que Leroy no se ha ido ya rumbo al país de la Nieve para asegurarse de que Yuuri Katsuki siga sellado, el hombre traga saliva detrás de su máscara.

—Ha... Se ha llevado a Ren consigo... —Tanto Cao Bin como Yakov sufrieron de pronto el mismo efecto, su rostro perplejo sin comprender la situación misma—...después de que Ren restringiera a uno de sus compañeros con un jutsu de sellado, señor.

Cao Bin no finge la sorpresa, la siente auténtica, la siente de verdad, una cosa era sellas animales pequeños como han estado entrenando, pero... ¿restringir a una persona? Mira a Yakov y después al ANBU.

—¿Ren? —susurra Yakov.

—Es prioridad encontrar a Ren, y resolver de inmediato el estatus de Yuuri.

—Yo iré —anuncia Cao Bin—. Que los ANBU se encarguen de Ren —ordena.

Yakov afirma.

—¡Mink-So! —llama Yakov y la mujer aparece—. Que venga el encriptador, de inmediato, necesitamos enviar un mensaje al frente —dice. Y aunque no quiere... debe de notificarle a Viktor que su hijo ha desaparecido.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	22. Invierno: Jasumin

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Invierno: Jasumin**

.

.

— Jasumin.

_También conocido como Jazmín en occidente. Esta flor crece durante todo el año sin embargo durante el invierno, a sus finales, alcanza su esplendor. Su significado está relacionado con la pureza, la gratitud y la esperanza_.

.

—¿Acaso Yuuri-kun se ha encogido?

—No es Yuuri-kun, estúpido cuervo albino.

—¡Padre!

—Silencio.

Ren se remueve en su lugar, la cama es cómoda sin embargo el cuerpo le duele, mucho, sobre todo su garganta. ¿Se iba a enfermar? Eso iba a ser un problema. Abre sus ojos con pesar y el estómago le gruñe, se remueve con más énfasis para sacar el cansancio acumulado de su cuerpo.

—Está despertando...

Un graznido hace que abra los ojos de golpe y se incorpore. Suelta otro grito profundo mientras que se encoge y retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la cabecera de la cama donde está.

Enormes cuervos. Negros, grises, blancos. Todos usan ropa y joyas y Ren está aterrado. Tira de la sábana para cubrirse. ¿qué son? ¿y por qué están en su... entonces todos los recuerdos de los últimos minutos con consciencia lo atacan. Se queda viendo fijamente a sus rodillas que están sucias, y alza sus manos, hay una herida en su dedo pulgar y su antebrazo duele, pero tiene un vendaje negro también. Moja sus labios.

Tsubaki le atacó con una shuriken y él... él lo atacó de regreso, lo restringió para protegerse porque Tsubaki lo iba a volver a atacar. Después sensei le había pedido que no se moviera y Phichit. Y luego el cuervo. Y luego... no recordaba nada más. Se queda callado cabizbajo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ren? —pregunta una voz ronca y profunda, el niño alza la mirada observa a cada uno de los cuervos, hay uno pequeño de tamaño regular que él, lo observa desde la misma cama.

—¿Dónde estoy? —responde el niño tratando de no sonar angustiado.

—Estás en el Yermo de los huesos —informa el cuervo que se hace espacio, el resto de los cuervos se mueven. Ren tiene que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos—. Nosotros somos los grandes cuervos del honorable clan Gurankyūbu, soy el líder de los cuervos, Karakuro.

—Karakuro... —repite el niño sentándose mejor, se ha dado cuenta que no le quieren hacer daño, de lo contrario ya se lo hubieran hecho además...—. ¿Son amigos de Mila-san? —pregunta y el rey cuervo ladea el rostro.

—¿La niña pelirroja que vino con Yuuri?

Ren no sabe si Yuuri llevó a Mila ahí, pero él ha visto a Mila invocar cuervos, pequeños, pero la ha visto invocarlos, así que asiente con calma evidenciando su duda.

—Babicheva es parte de nuestros familiares —afirma con seriedad otro de los cuervos, uno marrón.

—Familiar... —y Ren recuerda que ha leído antes sobre eso. Sobre la existencia de animales que eran diferente al promedio, animales con chakra y capacidades únicas. Había sapos guerreros del monte Myoboku, había serpientes espías del desierto Rojo, babosas medicinales del valle de Terracota, y otros más, inclusive su padre era capaz de invocar a uno de los dragones guardianes del Templo del cielo, el dragón azul de la calma, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con una bestia de invocación, y peor aún, que estaba en un lugar tan lejos de Konoha porque por el ruido y la presencia de aquellas bestias era obvio que no estaba ni cerca de su hogar.

—¿Por qué me han traído? —cuestiona con calma, mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor, es un salón oscuro, y sobre lo que está acostado es un colchón improvisado, en realidad es bulto de plumas y encima una sábana. Es cómodo, calientito pero huele a viejo, a que ha estado guardado mucho tiempo.

—Hace seis casi siete años tu padre Yuuri me pidió que cuando estuviera el chakra de su semilla listo firmara un contrato con él, y a su vez lo entrenara, tú eres su semilla, tú estás listo, tú serás entrenado en este Yermo —explica el Rey cuervo mirando fijamente al niño que aprieta los labios para volverse a ver la mano.

—¿Estoy listo? —pregunta un poco incrédulo.

—Tu chakra está listo. ¿Tú estás listo?

Ren traga saliva y su estómago ruge, los cuervos graznan.

—Denle de comer, después seguiremos hablando —ordena Karakuro desplegando sus alas oscuras y brillantes para alzar vuelo y fundirse con la espesura del techo alto y enorme que hace sentir diminuto al pequeño Ren. Cuando baja su mirada se da cuenta que se ha quedado solo, o al menos eso cree hasta que escucha unos pasos que se acercan a él. Gira su mirada para encontrarse con una chica que lleva una lámpara y unas frazadas contra su pecho.

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta la chica y Ren abre mucho los ojos negando.

—Soy Ren... Ren Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—¿Nikiforov... Katsuki...? —cuestiona la chica otra vez y el niño asiente, la mujer pega un brinco y se cubre la boca con las frazadas para no gritar aunque el chillido resuena, Ren se asusta un poco—. ¿Eres el hijo de de Yuuri? ¡Eres idéntico a él!

.

Sara y Chris observan en silencio la espalda de su capitán que parece tensarse y relajarse para volver a tensarte y de un golpe hacer moverse con violencia el árbol que al contacto se congela por completo. Ambos desvían la mirada.

Viktor aprieta la mandíbula mientras que regresa a donde sus hombres, el mensaje que le ha enviado su padre desde Konoha le ha roto el corazón y arruga la hoja en su puño cerrado.

—Mila —habla Viktor mientras que la pelirroja se acerca—. Invoca a Akaikara —exige.

La chica no comprende pero ante la fría mirada de su capitán no le queda más que cortar su dedo con el filo de una kunai para hacer la invocación pertinente, en lugar de posar la mano en el suelo, la coloca sobre su hombro, aparece un cuervo de medida convencional sobre la mujer, el plumaje del ave de rapiña es negro pero a la luz se vuelve ligeramente rojizo.

—Mila-chan —saluda el pequeño cuervo, comparado con el resto de sus familiares es un pequeño cuervo, aunque antes de que la mano de Viktor lo atrapa, el cuervo vuela lejos.

—Sensei —gime Mila asustada.

—¿Dónde tienen a mi hijo? —exige saber Viktor sacando una kunai.

—Lo siento, no puedo decir esa información —se apresura a decir el cuervo, todos parecen confundidos. ¿Algo malo ocurrió con Ren o con Umi? Y porque le preguntan precisamente al animal de invocación de Mila.

—Iré a incendiar personalmente el yermo, así que es mejor que me lo digas de una maldita vez —sentencia el albino apuntando al ave con su kunai.

—Sensei... —suplica Mila tratando de contener al mayor, y enseguida toma aire girándose a ver a su familiar cuervo—. Akaikara... —murmura extendiendo su mano hacia el cuervo que con desconfianza sin despegar los ojos de Viktor vuela hasta la protección de su ama. La cual le acaricia la pequeña cabeza—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

El cuervo no deja de ver a Viktor, pero ante la voz dulce y las caricias amables de Mila no pueden resistirse muchas personas, mucho menos un pequeño animal que gusta de los mimos, el rey cuervo le dice que parece más una mascota que un cuervo guerrero.

—Yuuri-sama hizo prometer a nuestro señor Karakuro que cuando despertara su hijo despertará su chakra lo iba a entrenar —explica sin muchas complicaciones y Viktor parece tensarse al escuchar el nombre de su pareja. De hecho todos parecen tensarse, inclusive Mila.

—¿Yuuri-sensei? —masculla la mujer y el cuervo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza para graznar reafirmando lo que ha dicho—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No lo sabemos... al menos yo no lo sé.

Y tiene lógica porque Akaikara es un cuervo de nivel inferior en la jerarquía, Viktor muerde su labio. Su hijo está donde Karakuro y el clan de los cuervos, sin embargo Ren es un niño, apenas tiene seis años. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Puedes invocar a Shiroi o a Kuroi? —pregunta ansioso Viktor. Mila niega con la cabeza.

—Son los dos hijos mayores de Karakuro... solo alguien con un nivel mayor como Yuuri-sensei podría invocarlos —explica Mila sin dejar de acariciar a su familiar.

—Akaikara, ¿Le puedes dar un mensaje a tu rey? —cuestiona Viktor y el cuervo parece ignorarlo.

—Akaikara-kun —azuza Mila de forma casi romántica y el cuervo se remueve girando su cabeza hacia Viktor.

.

—¿Te ha invocado Mila-chan, ¿Cierto? —pregunta Yuko y el cuervo rojo afirma.

—Viktor-sama me ha pedido que le dé un recado especial a Karakuro... —comenta el cuervo. Yuko ladea el rostro con curiosidad—. "Mi hijo".

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —cuestiona ella y el cuervo vuelve a graznar, entrelaza sus dedos y parece un poco emocionada, sin embargo oculta su rostro entre sus manos—. Takeru-kun —gira su mirada hacia un hombre que se encuentra sentado entre cojines de seda—. ¿Crees que Ren-kun lo pueda hacer?

El hombre que observa a la mujer que antes se encontró con Ren se ve joven pero maduro, tiene el cabello oscuro, y sus proporciones son grandes, todo él es grande, sin embargo no delata peligro. Fuma con tranquilidad una pipa, exhala el humo con tranquilidad para volver su mirada hacia la mujer que ahora acaricia al cuervo.

—Supongo que si es hijo de Viktor y de Yuuri, él lo puede lograr... —expulsa una nueva calada de humo de su pipa—. ¿No eran dos niños?

—Al parecer el más joven aún no está listo... aunque igual será cuestión de lo que decida Ren, si él no quiere, no lo podemos obligar... hablar con él en nuestra forma humana será más fácil de digerir... después de todo aún es un humano pequeño —dice Yuko besando el pico de Akaikara antes de dejarlo volar, escapa por el hoyo circular que hay en el techo de la sala llena de cojines, alfombras y estampados en las paredes.

—Entonces... ve por él, y hablemos, debemos explicarle sus opciones, liberó su chakra... y por lo tanto puede tomar una decisión...

Yuko afirma ante la orden, acomoda su ropa. Un pantalón negro que es bombacho a lo largo de sus piernas pero en los tobillos lo aprietan unas vendas negras, la pretina de la pieza está ajustado a sus caderas, y en la parte superior un top de mangas largas que sólo cubre su busto y un poco más debajo de éste, el abdomen desnudo y del ombligo cuelga una joya, también lleva joyas en sus tobillos y collares en su cuello, el cabello castaño amarrado en un moño sencillo.

Cuando la chica camina se escucha un tintineo suave y es armonioso. Las puertas de aquella construcción se abren de par a par y sonríe porque hace un buen clima. El sol brilla arriba en el cielo azul y las nubes proyectan una sombra que lentamente se arrastran. El sonido del mar que besa con su espuma las puntas de la playa de arena oscura. Suave arena negra donde se le entierran los pies descalzos. No muy lejos de ella ve a Ren sentado frente al mar junto a unas rocas donde unos cuervos se mantienen también con su vista fija al agua, no se mueven y toda la escena le recuerda definitivamente a Yuuri. Un dejavú.

Con calma se acerca, deja sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Ren-kun —murmura la chica y el niño alza la mirada—. Karakuro necesita hablar contigo.

El niño afirma obediente mientras se incorpora sacudiendo su ropa. Lleva la misma ropa andrajosa con sangre y tierra de antes, Yuko en su afán materno de querer cuidarlo quiso cambiarle la ropa y bañarlo pero sabe que si no es del clan no puede darle nada. Los cuervos son conocidos por ser uno de los animales más inteligentes del mundo pero también uno de los más egoístas con aquellos que no son de su especie, para el clan sucede algo similar. El niño mira en la arena las pisadas de Yuko y las sigue procurando caminar sobre ellas, ambos avanzan hacia la sala donde supuestamente está Kurokarai.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Es tu casa? ¿También eres una aprendiz? —pregunta Ren sin perder de vista sus propios pies descalzos, lleva en su mano sus sandalias ninjas azul marino.

—Es mi hogar —explica—. También soy un cuervo —comenta señalando unas plumas negras que lleva colgadas como adorno en la cola de su cabello y Ren sonríe, se quiere burlar pero sabe que no es correcto.

Entran a la construcción de donde ha salido antes Yuko, Ren se da cuenta que es amplia, el hoyo tragaluz del techo es grande y por ahí cabría sin problema el Rey cuervo, Karakuro, de hecho el techo es muy alto y hay algunos cuervos sobrevolando y cantando en esa voz cavernosa y misteriosa que le hace recordar algo pero no sabe qué con exactitud. Sus ojos bajan para centrarse en el hombre que camina hacia él. Debería sentirse intimidado pero se mantiene firme, quieto. Cao Bin da más miedo.

—Es cierto, te pareces mucho a Yuuri Katsuki —comenta el sujeto—. Soy Taketshi —señala su pecho, y lleva solo un pantalón, una pechera de piedras preciosas y plumas, el resto de la piel morena no posee marcas ni mucho menos adornos. Ren lo examina con cuidado. ¿También es un cuervo? Yuko dijo que Karakuro quería verlo y entonces Ren recuerda haber leído que había animales capaces de adoptar una forma humana, así como había humanos capaces de adoptar una forma animal, sonríe encantado.

—Soy Ren Nikiforov-Katsuki —se presenta con seguridad.

—Eso lo sé... —el hombre se deja caer contra los cojines, retoma su pipa y se cruza de piernas señalando al niño—. ¿Estás listo para entrenar?

—¿Entrenar?

—Yo seré tu maestro —comenta confiado, orgulloso. Y Ren otra vez siente la contradicción en su pecho.

—¿Usted?

—¿Ah? ¿Dudas de mi capacidad y mi fuerza? Muchos ninjas morirían porque yo los entrenara —señala.

—¿Morir por ser entrenado o morir al ser entrenado? —el niño ladea el rostro y a Takeshi le brinca una vena en la frente.

—Vale. ¿Quieres ser entrenado y firmar el contrato con el gran clan de los cuervos, o prefieres regresar a casa?

Es entonces que Ren lo comprenden, entreabre sus labios.

—¿Si decido ser entrenado por los cuervos... no podré regresar a mi casa? —pregunta. Takeshi regresa su mirada a Yuko, ella está más cercana al niño y deja sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros del menor.

—El entrenamiento dentro del clan es extenuante y constante... por lo cual debes permanecer en el Yermo durante toda la duración del entrenamiento, regresando a tu hogar hasta que estés listo... aunque es cierto... muchos ninjas quisieran estar en tu lugar, el clan de los cuervos es fuerte, y no cualquiera puede concluir el entrenamiento... —dice ella.

El niño tuerce sus labios, mira sus manos, y alza los ojos nuevamente a Takeshi y a Yuko.

—¿Puedo... puedo responderlo mañana? —interroga y los dos humanos intercambian miradas afirmando.

—Mañana temprano esperaré tu respuesta, pequeño Yuuri, ahora... ve y descansa —ordena Takeshi.

—Es lo que planeaba hacer —asegura Ren girándose para caminar a la salida, en la puerta un gran cuervo blanco y uno negro esperan como estatuas.

—Ellos son Shiroi y Kuroi, te acompañaran hasta donde dormirás.

Los dos cuervos observan al niño, pero Kuroi vuela hacia el hoyo en el techo, y Shiroi es el que empuja con una ala la puerta para que Ren salga. El niño no lo sabe, pero esos dos cuervos fueron abandonados por su amo, los animales ven a Ren y piensan en Yuuri, ellos también tienen sentimientos.

.

—¿Te sientes mal, Umi-chan? —Phichit sirve sin querer tres platos, la mala costumbre. Ha pasado un día completo desde que Ren desapareció con Karakuro, el Rey cuervo. Ni el perro invocación de Cao Bin o los ANBU lograron rastrear al cuervo pues el rastro comenzaba donde terminaba: En la arena de entrenamiento de la academia y más allá, nada.

—¿Crees que Ren-chan esté bien? —pregunta en voz baja el niño. Está desanimado y eso es obvio, lleva toda la tarde con un puchero que es amenaza de querer llorar pero se ha aguantado, y solo restriega su mano contra su rostro buscando espantar la sensación de tristeza, pero es inevitable, algo le falta, su otra mitad ha desaparecido y el vacío que quedó en su cuerpo es demasiado grande como para fingir que está bien.

Phichit se sienta a su lado, lo alza en brazos para sentarlo sobre su regazo, lo oculta contra pecho, oculta su cuerpo por completo con su abrigo que no se ha quitado porque está demasiado disperso para pensar en esos detalles, y aspira profundamente mientras Umi se desahoga. Él también quiere llorar, porque le ha fallado a Viktor, le ha fallado a Yakov, le ha fallado a Yuuri. Prometió que los cuidaría y no ha sabido hacerlo, ahora Ren está desaparecido y Umi está destrozado.

—Ren-chan está bien... —trata de ser fuerte pero le es imposible porque su propia capacidad para percibir las sensaciones de los demás lo está abrumando y percibe el dolor que de pronto se desprende del cuerpo de Umi, y ahora son dos los que lloran en la cocina de aquella casa, en la mesa de esa cocina, en donde las risas y conversaciones banales de una familia deben de llenar cada rincón es el llanto desconsolado de dos existencia que solo tienen un lazo de amor y no de sangre. Son familiares en el dolor y Phichit no ha sabido ser un adulto, siente vergüenza de sí mismo.

.

—Señor —Leroy y otro ANBU más han escoltado a Cao Bin hasta la frontera con el país de la Nieve, han tenido que redoblar los esfuerzos para llegar en tiempo casi record hasta el sitio y asegurarse que no ha ocurrido nada malo. Ha pasado una semana desde que ese templo está sin protección pero los pergaminos de protección en las puertas y entradas secretas están intactas. Leroy acaba de desactivar uno para poder ingresar con calma.

La construcción sigue siendo silenciosa, oscura, fría como de costumbre. La piel se le eriza al moreno que usa su máscara. Está atento al menor indicio de peligro, pues la presión en el ambiente es demasiado densa, ha sido así desde que Yuuri Katsuki, su capitán, fue sellado y encerrado ahí y aunque teóricamente no hay manera de que Yuuri por sí mismo pueda lograr esa sensación con algún tipo de jutsu es su presencia lo que intimida. En ANBU es sabido sobre su poder, su alcance y su fuerza, luchar contra él sería un suicidio, sin embargo, está ahí, encerrado y no hay manera de que haya escapado.

Lo único que se alcanza a escuchar son los pasos del moreno y los de las otras dos personas, Leroy va por el frente, le sigue Cao Bin con sus viejas manos arrugadas detrás de su espalda y por último el otro ANBU. Avanzan hasta el corazón de aquella antigua construcción por sus pasillos intrincados de piedra y metal hasta que se topan con una pared que tiene una flor sobre un copo de nieve grabado. Leroy hace un par de sellos con sus manos para que la flor tallada se ilumine y después se divise lentamente una puerta, un espejismo para resguardar al criminal más peligroso de Konoha. Hace otra secuencia de sellos manuales y la puerta se abre, Cao Bin no ha podido ver el último jutsu pero no importa porque Leroy le cede el paso para que ingrese.

—Haré la inspección en privado —anuncia y los dos ANBUS obedecen quedándose a flanquear la puerta que apenas entra Cao Bin vuelve a desaparecer formándose en piedra sólida.

El rostro y la figura en general del pequeño hombrecito están iluminados por un tenue destello azul, es la luz que se refleja y es emitido desde la fría prisión de Yuuri Katsuki. Lo ve. Ahí. Adentro. Inerte. Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar. Incapaz de hacer nada más que permanecer. Está suspendido y su cuerpo con sus extremidades forman una cruz. Con sus pies suspendidos, sus brazos abiertos y su rostro suave que aparenta solo estar durmiendo y no congelado. En el centro hay un pergamino que Cao Bin reconoce perfectamente porque él lo ha puesto, él lo ha hecho especial para la ocasión. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la puerta y nota que realmente lo han dejado solo.

—Chihoko-dono pudo haber sido la oportunidad perfecta... lo sé, Yuuri, lo sé... entiendo porqué traicionaste a Konoha —masculla el hombre que extiende su mano hacia el sello que emite pequeñas descargas apenas la mano se aproxima y Cao Bin sonríe—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, irme, hacer un ejército fuerte, regresar, y acabar con la basura con la que Konoha se ha llenado durante años. Hacer más fuerte la tierra que nos ha visto perder y castigar verdaderos héroes —sin importarle que las descargas se vuelven más ruidosas, los destellos más fuertes y el brillo más potente, Cao Bin empuja su mano hasta que la palma toca por completo el pergamino que se rompe en dos. Una nube de humo, el hielo se cuartea pero no se rompe. Es imposible romper ese sellado, pues se necesita el kekkei genkai de Yakov, de Viktor o... de Umi, sin embargo, aún es muy pronto.

—Deberás esperar un poco más... Ren iba a ser nuestra excusa... pero ahora, tendremos que esperar... el plan B ya está iniciando... nos prestarás tu poder para hacer que Konoha cambie, evolucione y logremos nuestra propia independencia —azuza mientras hace un par de sellos con sus manos para sacar un pergamino nuevo que coloca en lugar del anterior, pero esta vez clausurándolo con su propia sangre. El hielo pierde lentamente su tonalidad azul y de a poco adquiere un color dorado. Cao Bin se aleja en silencio sin dejar de ver su creación. Yuuri no se ha movido ni un poco pero por algún motivo el ambiente parece aún más incómodo que antes.

Afuera Leroy lo nota y mira al otro ANBU que le regresa la mirada detrás de la máscara. No dicen nada, probablemente Cao Bin esté reforzando el sellado del prisionero. Adentro los ojos de Cao bajan hasta fijarse que a los pies de la lápida de hielo empezaron a crecer pequeñas plantas que ahora gracias al nuevo chakra que ha sido inyectado parecen marchitarse. El hombre sonríe para sí mismo antes de retirarse, toca a la puerta y Leroy procede a volver a abrir la cámara secreta, se cierra apenas el alto mando de Konoha cruza el umbral.

—Todo en orden, es hora de irnos —añade seguido de un movimiento de cabeza. Los dos ANBUS afirman.

Los ojos caoba se abren lentamente mientras ve cómo las puertas se cierran frente a él, vuelve a cerrar los párpados a los pocos segundos cuando todo queda en silencio lentamente con los pasos de las tres personas alejándose.

.

Ha dejado sus pies marcados en la arena negra que cubre la playa, el sol vuelve a brillar y los cuervos están haciendo sus actividades adentro en el bosque que hay frente a la playa. Los puede escuchar. Ha dormido en aquella bodega sobre ese montón de plumas y la cobija que sigue oliendo ha guardado, pero a pesar de ello no es un olor desagradable, es olor a nostalgia y recuerdos. Quizás un niño también lloró ahí asustado, rezando a los dioses porque su familiar estuviera bien.

Entra a la sala después de haber pedido permiso y que éste se le concediera. Los ojos azules de Ren se fijan en Takeshi, el que él cree es la forma humana del rey cuervo, y después nota que hay otros cuervos ahí.

—¿Tomaste una decisión, pequeño Yuuri? —pregunta Takeshi mientras que Yuko espulga entre las plumas opacas y oscuras de unos cuervos que eran del tamaño de un perro grande pero por la forma en que se comportaban el menor deduce que son cuervos bebés, polluelos, ella luce feliz con los cuervos entre sus piernas, y le sonríe cuando cruzan miradas.

—No me llaves, pequeño Yuuri —murmura Ren un poco enfadado—. Pero sí tome una decisión.

—¿Ah? —Takeshi se saca la pipa de sus labios y se flexiona hacia el niño—. Yo decidiré cómo te llamo, Yuuri-bebé.

El menor bufa torciendo los labios.

—¿Y bien?

—Quiero ser su discípulo —dice mientras que muestra su mano—. Quiero volverme fuerte para rescatar a mi padre y poder luchar junto a papá para que la guerra acabe... quiero ser más fuerte.

Takeshi da una calada a su cigarrillo, da una larga bocanada de su pipa y mira a Yuko que termina de adornar el plumaje de otro de cuervo. Son tres en total. La mujer observa a su esposo y después al pequeño Ren, se incorpora mientras que sacude su pantalón. Las joyas en sus tobillos resuenan suavemente.

—¿De verdad es lo que quieres, Ren-kun?

Él afirma mirando un poco confundida a la chica, ésta extiende la mano al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento alza plumas y tierra que la envuelven, y adopta su forma de cuervo, la forma de Karakuro . Ren retrocede confundido, Takeshi ríe entre dientes divertido.

—¿Verdad qué es genial? —cuestiona emocionado.

El cuervo que antes era Yuko grazna haciendo eco, es un llamado y todos los cuervos se congregan.

—Lo que hoy vas a firmar... —su voz vuelve a ser cavernosa, profunda, ronca, le recuerdan al eco de una cueva y recuerda entonces el menor que los cuervos son capaces de imitar los sonidos de la naturaleza—, es irrompible, es un contrato de por vida que podrás legal a tus discípulos e hijos, el lazo que nos unirá jamás podrá ser rechazado y aquello de mis hijos que se convierta en tu familiar te será leal en vida y en muerte... morirá felizmente sirviéndote, pero recuerda que a un cuervo no se le engaña, a un cuervo no se le miente, a un cuervo no se le traiciona, como no traicionas a la patria tuya... porque nosotros no asesinamos pero somos capaces de sacarte los ojos para que vivas en una auténtica oscuridad... —con su alargado pico arrancó una pluma de su ala y la deja en el suelo donde toma forma de pergamino y dos cuervos más pequeños brincando se acercaron para abrirlo y extenderlo frente a Ren.

Un tercer cuervo empuja una tina de tinta con un pincel.

Hay varios nombres escritos en apartados junto al lugar donde pondrá su nombre: Mila Babicheva, Yuuri Katsuki, Toshio Katsuki, y más nombres, un tal Sakurakouji que no reconoce y toma el pincel con su mano, moja sus labios y escribe su nombre sobre el papel: Ren Nikiforov-Katsuki, es el primer Nikiforov en escribir su nombre en ese pergamino y sonríe cuando moja la palma de su mano completa en la tinta para después imprimirla en aquel pergamino.

El contrato desaparece en una nube de humo y plumas, junto con el gran Karakuro, en su lugar su forma humana vuelve a aparecer y Yuko sonríe de forma maternal.

—¿Estás listo para empezar tu entrenamiento, Ren-kun? —cuestiona con tono animado antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo para secarse la tinta de su mano. Ren afirma.

—Antes... ¿Podría escribirle un mensaje a mi padre y a Umi-chan?... no quiero que se preocupen... —solicita, la mujer es madre de tres hembras que se convertirán en los reyes una vez crezcan, y también en su forma animal es padre de todos los cuervos, si le hiciera falta sólo uno de sus hijos se preocuparía a morir, sin embargo, se cruza de brazos y niega.

—Lo lamento, Ren-kun pero una vez entras aquí... no puedes salir —inquiere Yuko cruzándose de brazos. El niño afirma sin replicar.

—¡Bien! —gime ahora Takeshi incorporándose—. ¡Ahora que has firmado el contrato!

—¿Vamos a elegir a mi familiar?

Takeshi lo observa y suelta una carcajada alegre.

—Primero debes entrenarte y volverte fuerte, los familiares te eligen a ti, no tú a ellos... pequeño humano idiota —Takeshi despeina al menor mientras que lo carga y Ren se queja removiéndose dejándose llevar en el hombro del hombre. Yuko los observa en silencio retirarse, bajando después su mirada a los tres pequeños cuervos que la rodean para volver a su labor de acomodarles el plumaje.

Extrañará a su padre, a su hermano, a su familia, pero se debe de ir por un bien mayor: Volverse más fuerte. Un adulto confiable que pueda rescatar a su papá Yuuri y todos vivir en paz.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	23. Invierno: Tamaya

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Invierno: Tamaya**

.

.

—Tamaya.

_En occidente conocida como Begonia. Está flor está relacionada con la paciencia. Dicen que ver a una begonia navegando en un estanque en invierno sola es de buen augurio siempre y cuando no se arranque, de lo contrario habrá un efecto contrario al antes mencionado_.

.

Cao Bin mira fijamente el estanque de su hogar y siente rabia, casi furia al ver que esa maldita begonia, ha vuelto a crecer.

—¿Señor Sao Bin? —alude la voz suave de alguien detrás de él, es uno de los ANBU del Hokage—. Le manda a llamar, hay noticias del frente.

—En un momento voy para allá... —anuncia no sin antes tirar al suelo aquella planta que ha desaparecido de su estanque, se pregunta porqué a pesar de qué no siembra plantas, éstas siguen apareciendo. El primero en descubrir esas flores fue Ren el día que lo llevó hasta su hogar para entregarle unos pergaminos para estudiar, cuando Cao Bin regresó con los documentos el niño tenía una flor entre sus manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Quizás fue su tono molesto lo que hizo que el niño se pusiera nervioso y señalara el estanque. Ahora cada tanto tiempo, la dichosa flor renace ahí. Cao Bin era capaz de mandar a secar ese estanque artificial solo con la intención de no ver esas horribles plantas, inútiles, inservibles.

.

Un pergamino explosivo detona cerca de ellos y los niños se encogen con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Tienen tierra en su boca, en su nariz, oído y ojos. Pero no pueden gastar el agua en lavarse, deben de racionarla porque el enemigo ha contaminado el agua del río más cercano, perdió su color transparente y ahora es violeta.

Phichit y Yuuri tiemblan ante el ruido ensordecedor de las ráfagas continuas de los jutsus de fuego que están destrozando todo a su paso, Yuuri es usuario de fuego y tierra, y está acostumbrado al ruido y el calor rodeándolo pero esto es diferente. Phichit está temblando a su lado y le sostiene la mano para apretarla, sabe que Phichit sufre porque percibe las emociones de todos a su alrededor sin embargo procura él al menos mantenerse estable para no angustiar más a su amigo.

El ataque aéreo a la aldea del otoño es terrible, brutal, ha sido sometido sin previo aviso y ni siquiera los líderes de esa aldea pudieron prevenir y muchos civiles como han quedado atrapados en ese ataque, escondiéndose en cualquier esquina, debajo de cualquier escombro, tirándose junto a otros cuerpos porque si el enemigo percibe movimiento hay ataque seguro y la gente no quieren morir; el equipo de Otabek, Phichit y Yuuri tienen como misión llegar hasta una construcción donde tienen que extraer los pergaminos prohibidos para resguardarlos en Konoha que son aliados del país que presenta una eminente extinción.

Con sus trece años de edad comprenden que si quieren sobrevivir deben de luchar contra sus propios miedos, y aunque Phichit está exhausto emocionalmente se aferra a la mano de su mejor amigo, perdieron a Otabek de vista y ellos decidieron seguir adelante porque no quieren perder tiempo, prefieren recuperar el pergamino enviarlo a la aldea con alguna invocación y después volver por Otabek.

Hay otra explosión y ellos se encogen porque esa los deja sordos, Phichit tira de la mano de Yuuri pero ven a un grupo de hombres correr en su dirección, y aliviados observan que son un grupo de avanzada ninja de su propia aldea. Quieren encontrar en esos rostros el rostro a Otabek pero no logran divisarlo, no está con esos, y los heridos que llevan tampoco son Otabek.

Hay una ráfaga de viento y un estruendo en la tierra que los hace sacudirse, el suele se estremece pues la tierra se rompe en grandes grietas, Yuuri salta llevándose a Phichit consigo, gira su mirada y los ninjas que llevan a los heridos son su preocupación, algunos se salvan... otros caen. Aterrizan en el techo de un edificio en ruinas aún puede escuchar los gritos de sus camaradas cayendo, no pueden salvarlos, siente impotencia Phichit tiembla a su lado, el moreno lo toma de la mano y lo obliga a girarse, detrás de él hay una escena surreal. Desagradable. El estómago se le revuelve a Yuuri.

...

Ren jadea soltando arqueadas mientras vomita saliendo de su estado de concentración. Cae de rodillas vomitando lo que ha comido antes, tiembla asustado mirando su propio desperdicio, y jadea convulsivo temblando de pies a cabeza. Yuko se acerca hasta el niño para extenderle un pañuelo que el menor lo usa para secarse la boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestiona con curiosidad.

—Sí... lo siento, aún... aún no me acostumbro a percibir todo esto...

—Son las emociones de tu antecesor es obvio que sea una experiencia nueva —masculla Yuko.

Takeshi le enseña el modo adecuado para explorar su propio chakra y poder controlado. En su cuerpo hay rastro de los genes de Yuuri Katsuki y Yuuri ha dejado por todo el Yemor rastros de su chakra y sus recuerdos para que su predecesor pudiera comprender la voluntad de un amo de cuervos. Ser amo de los cuervos es un honor, estas aves no entregaban su lealtad a cualquiera y podían ser realmente poderosas con un maestro invocador fuerte. Ren tuvo la oportunidad de escoger su acceso a los recuerdos de Mila, a los de Toshio, a los de Naoki, a los de cualquiera de los maestros invocadores, pero él prefirió acceder a los de Yuuri Katsuki, su padre porque tenía la firme convicción que en esos recuerdos encontraría un modo para liberarlo, y si no era así, al menos podría encontrar la llave para volverse más fuerte.

El proceso era largo, era tortuoso, el cuerpo le solía doler cuando se iba a la cama y levantarse era un suplicio, había tenido que aprender a cazar su comida y hacerla por su propia cuenta, los cuervos eran carroñeros y traicioneros por naturaleza, así que si se descuidaba un momento se quedaba sin cena. Internarse en el bosque de noche no era buena idea, hasta un "polluelo" como él lo sabía, así que si alguno de sus "hermanos" mayores le robaba el alimento, se iba a dormir con el estómago vacío. Extrañaba a Umi, más de lo que debía de admitir, siempre había compartido con él absolutamente todo y ahora estar alejado era incluso más doloroso que los moretones y costras que se le caían cuando se bañaba.

—¿Quieres parar? —cuestiona Yuko mirando al niño.

—No... —responde sentándose y mirando el vomito, huele asqueroso pero debe de concentrarse otra vez, encontrar el chakra de Yuuri y conectar con él. Es complicado pero ya le ha encontrado el modo después de tantos días y semanas intentándolo.

—Debería de parar y lavar esa ropa andrajosa que trae, empieza a apestar —murmura Takeshi desde su cojín mirando a su discípulo.

—Me baño todos los días —gruñe el niño.

—Pero no lavas la ropa.

—Si la lavo tendré que quedarme desnudo —se queja el niño—. Y no quiero que me vean desnudo...

Yuko ríe.

—Vale, corten ya... Ren-chan, será mejor que descanses, por hoy ha sido suficiente, debes aprender a medir tu chakra, Yuuri-kun tenía una gran resistencia, sin embargo hasta él sabía medir su chakra, racionarlo.

El niño observa en silencio a la mujer y sonríe, porque le gusta escuchar historias sobre su padre. Suspira y se incorpora mientras sacude su trasero.

—Ve a descansar para que salgas a cazar y cenes... después date un baño y a dormir —indica Takeshi y Ren afirma obediente, hace una reverencia a sus dos maestros mientras ve pasar a los tres cuervos que ahora sabe son las hijas de Takeshi y Yuko, son las hermanitas menores de otros tantos cuervos que hay en ese Yermo que nadie le puede especificar con exactitud en qué región se encuentre o si al menos siguen en el país del fuego. Sabe que se llega por medio de invocación y se pueden transportar casi a cualquier lugar por medio de una invocación inversa, cuando él pueda dominar la invocación inversa su entrenamiento en ese lugar habrá terminado y podrá volver a casa, de momento no.

Afuera se encuentra con Akaikara al cual saluda, se sienta a conversar con ese cuervo rojo le gusta mucho conversar con él, al menos desde que hablaron sobre volar, sobre la posibilidad que todos tienen para volar, cuando Ren le preguntó si él podía volar, Akaikara le dijo que sí. Ren le pidió que le enseñara pero Akaikara acertadamente le dijo que él no podía enseñarle a volar pero si podía hacerle pensar en cómo volar.

—Quizás si me monto en la espalda de alguno de ustedes —dijo Ren.

—Entonces qué tal si tú andas con una piedra sobre la espalda.

—Pero no tiene sentido ¿con qué objeto?

—¿Con qué objeto te cargaría yo o cualquiera de mis hermanos en el lomo para hacerte volar?

—Porque quiero volar —respondió el niño.

—Y la piedra quiere moverse pero no puede hacerlo.

Y el niño aprendió que los deseos propios muchas veces no estaban acorde a la de las otras personas, y que el modo en que a veces hacemos las cosas podrían parecer mal a otros, que si queríamos tener, teníamos que aprender a ver las necesidades del otro. Ayudarse mutuamente.

—¿Has pensado en cómo volar, Ren-chan? —pregunta Akaikara.

Ren se queda pensando y afirma mientras que sonríe.

—Excelente, Ren-chan, excelente.

El niño acaricia la cabeza del cuervo mientras se incorpora, más allá están otros cuervos de mayor tamaño, hace dos semanas se hubiera escondido porque le daban miedo, sobre todo el cuervo blanco y el negro que usan grandes collares de oro y plata en su pecho, descubrió hace unos días que no solo son intimidantes por sus tamaños sino por sus habilidades. Probablemente son los más fuertes, lo sabe porque a los cuervos les fascina pelear entre ellos, graznar y tomar el sol, pelean entre ellos como una forma de hacer lazos y distribuirse obligaciones: Los más fuertes son los que cuidan los alrededores, los menos fuertes hacen tareas importantes como cuidar a las crías y el resto entrena, todos tienen tareas y todos son útiles, todos confían entre todos.

Shiroi y Kuroi son gemelos, como Umi y él, todo el tiempo andan juntos y poquísimas veces se separan. Tienen un humor ácido y suelen meterse con los cuervos más pequeños, pero son amables y ayudan cuando deben de ayudar, eso sí con él parecen ser herméticos, pero no son los únicos hay cuervos que lo ven con indiferencia, menospreciándolo incluso, pero no es tan diferente como en casa. Shiroi es el que parece ser más amable con él, casi complaciente preguntándole cómo le va con el entrenamiento y dejándole manzanas o alguna fruta de vez en vez afuera de la cueva donde duerme el niño.

—Voy a cazar —dice Ren despidiéndose de Akaikara y el cuervo lo ve caminar hacia los otros cuervos.

Akaikara lo ve andar y grazna sorprendido cuando ve que el niño se planta a un lado del enorme cuervo. Siente pánico el cuervo rojo porque con facilidad podría ser aplastado por las garras de sus compañeros pero está curioso por lo que el niño vaya a hacer.

—Kuroi —llama con calma—. ¡Kuroi! —insiste y Akaikara se agita. ¿Por qué le habla al cuervo bravucón?

El cuervo negro escucha la diminuta voz, y gira haciendo sonar las joyas que lleva encima, ladea el rostro fijándose en esa pequeña existencia que está parado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Llévame sobre tu lomo a cazar y te daré la mitad de lo que logre cazar —ofrece y Akaikara que está cercano sonríe porque el niño a entendido la colaboración pero le da un poco de temor cómo es que va a reaccionar el otro cuervo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve encima de mi lomo para que te lleve a cazar? En tus sueños, mocoso —responde el cuervo volviendo a sus asuntos.

Ren frunce la nariz y le tira una piedra, la cual le hace cosquillas al cuervo, y de hecho la piedra se queda entre el plumaje. Ren frunce la nariz, hace un par de jutsus y una hilacha de fuego débil e insipiente es escupida de su boca pero no es ni lo suficiente grande ni potente como para hacer daño al cuervo, que al ver los intentos del menor hace que ría de forma sonora.

—Ve a jugar por allá —ordena mientras que con la ala lo empuja y las plumas enormes acarician a Ren que gruñe enfadado, se hace tarde así que no le queda más que ir solo al bosque para buscar qué cenar.

.

Es cierto, las posibilidades de que Ren lograra liberar a Yuuri eran más grandes por la increíble capacidad de percepción del niño, mucho más desarrollado que la que poseía cualquier menor de su edad o incluso del segundo grado, Cao Bin podía compararla con la de un genin, incluso que la de un chuunin, sin embargo el kekkei genkai de Umi lo hacen también maravilloso. El hermano gemelo de Ren ha sido más fácil de seducir de lo que Ren fue, de hecho, Ren siempre se mantuvo reticente a acatar todas las ordenes, oponiendo cierta resistencia y desconfiando, difícil de manipular, era una lástima, pero Umi... Umi es un caso diferente y se da cuenta que bien entrenado ese niño podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

La movida de Umi está más lanzado al lado sentimental, y ha sido bastante fácil convencer a Yakov diciéndole que deben entrenar a Umi por cualquier cosa, cualquier atentado como el que sufrió Ren y aunque Yakov parece un poco desconfiado admite que lo de Ren fue una desgracia y una falta grande, sobre todo por la cuestión de que los profesores no supieron como reaccionar al poder del niño, y de hecho, en cierta manera fue una bendición que Karakuro apareciera para llevárselo, aunque hubo silencio por parte del clan de los Cuervos, el hombre sabía que su nieto estaba bien. Había encontrado un maestro para ese poder que él poseía, ahora la idea de que Cao Bin entrenara a Umi parecía ser de cierta manera correcta pues él tenía que estar al frente de esa guerra y Viktor, Viktor se encontraba lejos, no podía hacerse cargo.

—No lo veo correcto —dijo Phichit molesto—. ¿Por qué entrenar en estos momentos a Umi? Él está bien adaptado con la clase, sacarlo puede ser contra producente.

—Eso es cierto —azuzó Min-So, la ayudante del hokage. Cao Bin torció los labios—. Arrancarlo de su entorno sería contraproducente para sus emociones, su gemelo ha desaparecido, su padre no está, déjelo en la academia.

—Pero ahorita está en un momento perfecto como para empezar a entrenarse... interrumpiríamos su desarrollo —señaló Cao Bin.

Yakov en su escritorio guardaba silencio, y mientras torcía los labios pensativo.

—Entrenará con Cao Bin —le tenía confianza a su compañero de equipo—. Pero no dejará de ir a la academia.

Cao con eso estaba satisfecho, pero Phichit era una historia diferente, tanto él como Min-So. Todos parecían percibir esa extraña atmosfera alrededor del hombre pero Yakov en su infinita sabiduría decía que todo estaba bien, y sí el hokage confiaba en alguien, el resto no podía hacer mala cara a sus decisiones, después de todo era el líder en quien depositaban su fuerza y esperanzas.

Un martes comenzó en entrenamiento de Umi.

—¿Quieres que Ren regrese, no? —fue el chantaje del hombre hacia Umi que tímidamente afirmó y se vio sometido a las prácticas

.

—Phichit, Yuuri —gime el ninja que los reconoce de inmediato y va a la cabeza del pelotón que está asegurando la ciudad en ruinas buscando enemigos ocultos, hay muchos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde está Otabek? —pregunta el ninja compañero acercándose a ellos. Yuuri iba a abrir la boca pero todos se dispersaron al acto saltando a los costados pues una lluvía de shuriken iban contra ellos, Yuuri se queda en el medio y hace varios jutsus de forma rápida para inflar su pecho y hacer que de su boca una enorme flama de fuego detuviera dicha lluvía.

Los ninjas de Konoha, ante el contra-ataque de Yuuri saltaron a buscar a aquellos que los agredieron en primer lugar. Phichit y Yuuri deben seguir avanzando porque tienen una misión que cumplir, evaden los ataques del resto. Los bastardos de la aldea enemiga habían incursionado en el interior de la aldea y ahora asesinaban a todos a su paso fueran civiles o shinobis, los de Konoha debían evitar eso.

—¡Yuuri! —grita Phichit saltando desde su posición hasta el medio de la calle que se había convertido en campo de batalla y mordiendo su dedo pulgar hace los jutsus de una invocación, en el presente Ren lo imita repasando el recuerdo lentamente, y el recuerdo de Yuuri así como las acciones de Ren se complementan y ambos estampan la mano sobre el suelo.

En el caso de Ren no ocurre nada pero Yuuri es capaz de invocar dos cuervos enormes, Shiroii, Kuroii y una parvada de cuervos más pequeños. Ren abre los ojos con lentitud. Esos dos cuervos eran las invocaciones personales de su padre, eran los familiares de Yuuri.

—¿Qué tal fue hoy? —pregunta Yuko viendo que el niño se ha despertado con tranquilidad de su meditación y sonríe suavemente el niño en respuesta de la pregunta. Talla su ojo.

—Muy bien... —infiera incorporándose—. Iré a cazar, y después comeré, me bañaré y dormiré —explica mientras se sacaba la camisa que llevaba puesta y la tiraba por ahí, estaba muy sucia, además, había descubierto que si andaba de forma más natural podía percibir más del ambiente, era como si su entorno le hablara, cada rincón tenía oculto un suspiro de Yuuri que había esperado por él.

Observa el montículo de piedras que hay, son unos cinco metros de escalada, arriba solían posarse sus hermanos cuervos para tomar el sol y secar sus plumas después de los baños calientes en las aguas termales naturales que había en las cavernas en el interior del bosque. Debajo de estas piedras, de este montículo, estaba Shiroii, Kuroii y otros cuervos más bebiendo Corvus sake, una especie de lícor sólo para cuervos.

Él se restriega la nariz y escala desde el otro extremo en silencio hasta que llega a la cima, los cuervos ahí le observan pero no dicen nada, deciden ignorar al cachorro humano.

—Kuroi —llama el niño otra vez desde el filo de aquellas piedras.

—¿Ah? —el cuervo negro se gira para ver como el mocoso humano tiene intenciones de tirarse, pero lo observa temblar, desde ahí puede ver cómo las delgadas rodillas le tiemblan.

—¡Hoy me llevarás a cazar! —gime.

—¿De verdad? —cuestiona riendo con ese tono cavernoso, volviéndolo a ignorar para seguir conversando con su hermano y los otros cuervos. Ren aprieta los labios pero... bufa, no lo hace. Regresa su camino, algún día lo llevará a cazar, algún día volará sobre su lomo.

.

—¡Reacciona Umi! —grita Cao Bin y el cuerpo del niño rebota contra el suelo, mientras se incorpora rápidamente porque no quiere recibir otra patada, su cuerpo está curtido de moretones y raspones, hay ocasiones en que se dobla del dolor antes de poder llegar a casa, pero la idea de traer de vuelta a Ren es su motivo para seguir peleando, seguir esforzándose, estirar una pierna, la otra y dar un paso hacia el frente.

Rueda por el piso, algo tibio moja su rostro, y escurre por su ojo. Lo restriega haciendo varios sellos con sus manos para dejarlas caer al piso haciendo barreras de hielo que se forman una tras otra hacia Cao Bin y el hombre salta esquivándolas con bastante facilidad. Salta y en lugar de huir aterriza sobre una de estas y corre sobre ellas para tirarse hacia Umi que asustado gime viendo como la sombra del adulto se proyecta sobre él. Abre mucho los ojos y el color se le va del rostro, tiene una sensación fría y caliente que desciende hasta sus pies y gime.

—Eres tan débil, Umi, tu hermano era mucho más fuerte —ruge Cao Bin preparándose para darle un golpe final, lo que necesita es un poco de sangre del niño. Es todo lo que requiere, hacer contacto con él y su plan podrá ser llevado a cabo.

Pero es un barrera de hielo mucho más grande que las que Umi hizo que se alza de último momento y golpea con violencia el abdomen de Cao Bin que estando en el aire no pudo hacer mucho, éste sale disparado hacia un costado, ahora es él el que tiene que rodar por el suelo para que estas placas no lo aplasten, y hace varios sellos con sus manos para abrir una barrera de hielo.

Umi parpadea confundido limpia con su trémulo pulso su rostro ensangrentado, y se recarga del suelo para no caer completamente de bruces mojando sus labios. Escucha un par de estallidos y un enfrentamiento, sin embargo unas amables manos le cubren los hombros, gira su rostro y Phichit le sonríe con amor. Carga a Umi mientras que éste deja que el cansancio y el temor lo venza totalmente, recarga la cabeza del niño contra su pecho y los latidos de ese corazón hacen que lentamente el resto de las cosas desaparezca por completo.

.

Ren ya no usa camisa, desistió de usarla hace mucho, tampoco pantalón. Vive usando solo unos calzoncillos de tela, tiene dos pares, de ellos, usa uno mientras el otro par se están secando. Akaikara ha hecho bonitos adornos para su cabello y Genkikara, otro cuervo de plumaje azul, le ha enseñado como mejorar su taijutsu. A veces le vendan los ojos y debe de pelear cuerpo a cuervo con Genkikara, sus sentidos se vuelven más agudos sin notarlos.

.

Umi desde aquel día no ha mencionado palabra alguna y pasa sus días mirando fijamente uno de los libros que su hermano solía leer, y no entiende ni la mitad de lo que dice pero aún así lo ve, acaricia los filos de las páginas pensando a su hermano estudiando mientras él entrenaba con su padre.

Viktor lo observa en silencio desde el marco de la puerta con angustia y tristeza, de reojo mira la fotografía de Yuuri que descansa en una de las muchas paredes. Fue un novio patético, un ninja incapaz y un padre inútil. ¿qué estaba haciendo con la vida de sus hijos?

—Viktor-san —habla Mila desde la puerta de la casa.

Phichit desde la cocina sale secándose las manos camina hasta donde está Viktor posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro apretando suavemente.

—Yo me haré cargo, Viktor-san —le informa y el shinobi sonríe débilmente antes de entrar a la habitación de su hijo, besar su frente, sobre la cicatriz que ha quedado del "entrenamiento" de Cao Bin.

—Lo siento... —masculla Viktor y Umi alza la mirada a su padre para abrazarse de su cuello. Comparten amor en silencio.

.

Ren puede entrar en su forma de meditación directamente, y los recuerdos que conecta con su padre Yuuri son más nítido, ahora no sólo ve su faceta de ninja, si no es capaz de ver el amor que le profesa a su padre. Mucho amor.

—¡Ah! —grita Ren saliendo de golpe de su estado de meditación profundo cuando su padre Viktor empuja a su padre Yuuri contra un árbol y le hala de golpe el chaleco para besarle el cuello.

—¿sucede algo? —pregunta Yuko preocupada.

El niño va rojo hasta las orejas hacia fuera de la sala de meditación negando, ahora él también resuena cuando camina porque lleva tobilleras en su pie izquierdo. En lugar de ir a cazar o intentar que Kuroii lo lleve en su lomo, como es todos los días, va directo al mar donde se antes de gritar totalmente avergonzado.

—Creo que... deberías enseñarle qué recuerdos ver y cuáles no... —masculla Yuko a Takeshi.

—Tranquila, eso lo mantendrá alejado de problemas con chicas y chicos por un tiempo —sonríe el maestro del niño—. Los niños normales necesitamos un trauma o dos —ríe divertido.

.

Umi ha dejado sus estudios en ninjutsu, le es incapaz sostener un kunai sin llorar. Phichit le enseña algunos ninjutsus para protegerse pero son los básicos y estrictamente necesarios. Aún se pone sumamente nervioso si ve algún ninjutsu cerca a él, las pesadillas de los crueles entrenamientos con Cao Bin lo persiguen, a veces incluso moja su cama.

.

Ren ha escalado la roca donde los cuervos toman el sol, mira debajo a Kuroii que al parecer escribe un enorme pergamino. El niño, no parece tan niño, al menos no cuando se aleja del filo para correr hasta el borde y saltar extendiendo los brazos. Akaikara lo ve todo desde lejos, todos lo ven y Kuroii siente el peso del niño y no duda en abrir sus alas.

.

Cuando Viktor vuelve Umi se ha ido a vivir con su abuela y Phichit lo visita de vez en vez.

.

Cuando Ren ve el último recuerdo que Yuuri ha dejado en ese lugar sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

.

Umi puede llevar las cuentas sin problema y su bisabuela está sorprendido de que es muy social, más que Viktor cuando tenía su edad. Aunque no puede dejar de notar como su nieto ve con cierta nostalgia difícil de ocultar al resto de los niños de su edad que son genin. Umi lleva en su sangre el gen de dos grandes shinobis, es obvio que el filo del peligro le llame.

.

Ren puede escuchar a las flores hablar y Yuko junto con el resto de los cuervos no se sorprenden pero se maravillan. Yuuri era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Aunque no pueden dejar de observar con cierta pena como su polluelo mira absorto el mar, nació con una mitad, es obvio que le llame desde Konoha.

.

Umi está aprendiendo a hacer cuentas y llevar los números de un negocio, le han enseñado etiqueta, historia y ciencias.

—Puedes volverte el dueño de todo esto, Umi, puedes hacerlo si tú quieres —Viktor le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo y Umi le sonríe de forma profunda.

—Sí, papá.

—Yo te voy a apoyar siempre, y te voy a amar.

—¿A Ren-chan, también?

—A los dos, a Ren y a ti.

El niño sonríe satisfecho.

.

Ren está lavándose el cuerpo y Yuko lo espera al borde de la laguna con algo entre sus manos. El de cabellos negros sale escurriendo toma lo que le han ofrecido, los toma con cuidado y sonríe.

—¿Quieres que me ponga ropa?

—No puedes volver desnudo, Ren.

—¿Volver? —Nikiforov alza la mirada.

—No podemos tenerte más tiempo aquí... aprendiste lo que tenías que aprender, y para desarrollar tus otras habilidades necesitas otros maestros, Ren.

Ren baja la mirada sin decir palabra.

—¿Podré volver aquí?

—Siempre que quieras —comunica ella peinando hacia atrás los cabellos húmedos del niño—, Yuuri-kun venía aquí, por aquí también es su hogar.

Ren sonríe apretando el kimono que le han entregado.

—¿Umi podrá venir?

—Cuando esté listo, así como tú lo estuviste un día —toca el corazón de Ren—. No pierdas lo que hay aquí... recuerda que en tus manos tienes un gran poder.

Ren aprieta los labios suavemente para afirmar de forma violenta.

—Ahora... es tiempo. Y tu decisión lo que harás de ahora en más...

.

Umi y Ren tienen doce años cuando la guerra alcanza su punto más lánguido, ni siquiera hay batallas importantes, sólo todos se han cansado de la guerra, no hay nada que . Han pasado seis años desde que se separaron.

Viktor ha pasado alrededor de seis meses en la aldea sin ir al frente, hay roces entre ninjas de los dos frentes que han compuesto esa horrible guerra pero la tregua se ha mantenido intacto los últimos tres. El Hokage ha pensado seriamente en abdicar a su puesto y ve con buenos ojos como prospecto a Minako o a Viktor. Ambos son buenos candidatos y el consejo parece de acuerdo.

Ren ha hecho con éxito la invocación inversa y a aparecido en algún lugar, no en la aldea, pero si cerca de ella, mira a su alrededor. Está en un bosque, en uno que luce familiar, la sensación es diferente a como era antes jugando alrededor, sí, es el bosque que rodea Konoha. Olisquea el ambiente y huele a su casa.

Quizá deba de ir directo a casa y decirle a su padre: "Hola, volví, me fui pero volví... lo lamento por sellar a Tsubaki, pero es un hijo de puta que me pudo haber apuñalado". Moja sus labios y decide caminar en dirección contraria, quiere ver que hay más allá de las murallas de la ciudad, y después podrá volver con calma.

Umi ha terminado con éxito su sexto año de escuela regular. Los exámenes chuunin están a la vuelta de la esquina, y hay tensión, sin embargo Konoha está envuelta en una extraña algarabía propia de un festival, lo que se necesita para disipar las nubes grises que cunde el cielo de forma constante. En las tiendas de la familia Nikiforov los negocios parecen ir bien.

—¿Quieres volver a vivir con tu padre, Umi? —pregunta la anciana mujer mientras ve al preadolescente cargar un costal de arroz que deja frente al mostrador. Los empleados han pedido el día libre porque quieren ir a ver a los otros genin que llegaran de las aldeas aliadas y vecinas que presentarán los exámenes para chuunin.

—¿Por qué no vienes a vivir tú también con nosotros, abuela? —interroga respetuosamente y se alisa las bonitas y elegantes ropas que lleva puestas, la mujer con sus arrugadas manos le acarician el redondo rostro, y sacude sus hombros, ha subido un poco de peso pero es perfecto como es Umi, es adorable y le recuerda a su difunto hijo, el tío de Umi.

—Porque sería incómodo para todos vivir en una nueva casa... además, tu padre quiere que vuelvas a vivir con él, al parecer recibió noticias del Yermo de los huesos.

—¿Noticias de Ren? —ahora pone toda su atención en su anciana tutora. Ella afirma con desgana pero sabe lo importante que es Ren para Umi.

—Los cuervos dijeron que pronto podrá estar de vuelta. Aunque si Viktor es elegido como Hokage —la mujer saca su pañuelo para limpiarle las manos a Umi—. No tendrá tiempo para atenderlos a ustedes... sin embargo me ha dicho que verá más seria la posibilidad para casarse con Sara Crispino y ustedes por fin puedan tener una madre.

La idea choca a Umi al grado que se aleja con labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué?

La anciana mira a su bisnieto y la sorpresa en esos bonitos ojos azules.

—Umi... lo que pasó con Ren, contigo y ese Cao-sama fue porque no tenían una atención adecuada... con una mujer como Sara al pendiente de ustedes... las cosas van a estar mejor.

—Pero a papá ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres, además tú puedes cuidarnos a Ren y a mí si ese es el problema.

—Yo no voy a vivir para siempre, Umi.

—Pero mi padre no ama a Sara, mi papá ama a mi papá Yuuri.

—No todos los matrimonios son por amor, Umi, y él ya ha hecho muchos sacrificios, merece un poco de tranquilidad y estabilidad.

Umi aprieta los labios y los puños con cierta impotencia. Se siente inútil y es una realidad, que él ha estado ahí cobardemente refugiado en estabilidad y tranquilidad, sin poder hacer nada. Rascó su nuca sintiendo la cicatriz en su frente que le hace recordar porqué es que tan obedientemente aceptó esa estabilidad y tranquilidad. La mujer le extiende la mano y Umi la acepta apretándola fuerte.

—Te amo, Umi, eres un Nikiforov del que estoy muy orgullosa.

El niño solo sonríe antes de besar los nudillos de su anciana bisabuela a la que los ojos se le achican y se siente amada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su amor transmitido en forma de estricta disciplina ha dado como fruto el obediente niño que ahora le sonríe nerviosamente.

—Sé bueno con tu abuela y ve a casa por los libros de contabilidad que he olvidado, Umi.

El muchacho asiente con un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir de la tienda. Agradece que le enviará a una encomienda porque de esa forma puede desviarse un poco hacia la calle principal cruzando el puente, quizás con suerte pueda ver alguno de los genin de las otras aldeas. Camina con calma con sus manos en los bolsillos cuando el golpe certero en su cuello lo hacen desvanecerse, los hombres de máscara y ropa oscura que lo rodean se encargan de atraparlo antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo, desaparecen al instante sin testigos ni rastro.

.

Un cuervo grazna el cielo, y a Viktor los graznidos de los cuervos siempre le ponen de malhumor. Los odia, pero trata de no pensar en ello y concentrarse con el trabajo que tiene frente así, lo mismo ocurre con sus pendientes que se acumulan, acompañara a su padre a los exámenes chuunin como su guardia principal esto debido a que estarán los líderes de las otras aldeas y quieren evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto porque a pesar de que hay "tregua" y se habla de una paz definitiva en el ambiente existe esa nube de incertidumbre y dudas. Despeja su mente mirando hacia los primeros cielos que la primavera les regala, el suelo sigue endurecido por la nieve, pero los primeros brotes empezarán pronto a florecer.

Hay un anillo de compromiso en su cajón que deberá entregar también en la brevedad porque quiere a sus hijos con él, pero los quiere tener bien y sabe que solo no puede, lo ha comprobado, y aunque duele la decisión, peores y más difíciles decisiones ha tenido que tomar y sigue en pie, ahora es tiempo de escoger el menor de los males.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	24. Primavera

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primavera**

.

.

—¿Y qué tan seguro es eso?

Aunque Umi trataba de abrir los ojos era imposible, estaba vendado y amarrado de pies y manos. Podía mover sus dedos pero el amarre era demasiado fuerte y sentía la piel de sus muñecas siendo castigada por el férreo amarre.

—Demasiado seguro —responde la voz y la piel se le eriza al menor, conoce esa voz demasiado bien para su gusto. Aprieta sus labios, y procura no moverse, de no respirar porque si lo hace siente que van a descubrir que ya se despertó. Va en una carreta y lo más probable que fuera de la aldea porque el camino es irregular. De haber estado en la aldea pudo haber gritado o movido de tal manera que alguien se percatara del secuestro. Sabe que los segundos son cruciales en ese tipo de momentos, y muerde sus labios, tiene ganas de llorar pero no lo hará. ¿De esa manera se había sentido Ren? Y recuerda entonces como su hermano fue extraído por los cuervos. Quizás también eran los cuervos pero entonces... si era el clan de los cuervos que había ido por él por qué esa voz se encontraba ahí.

...

Yakov mira hacia su aldea. Debajo de aquella pacífica sombra se oculta la desdicha que la guerra ha dejado a su paso. "Tiempo de paz", dicen y él cree en eso aunque es el que más bajas ha sufrido. Incapaz de poder ir a morir en nombre de todos esos jóvenes a los que su futuro se les cortó de tajo bajo las armas de hombres que luchaban por sus propias creencias. Niega y el ruido de las detonaciones de los enfrentamientos en el campo de batalla y el llanto desconsolado de las madres en el cementerio le hacen eco todas las noches, ya no puede pensar con claridad. La guerra se ha llevado totalmente su paz y sabe que debe estar atento para no cometer una imprudencia.

—Padre —habla la voz madura de su hijo.

—Vitya —le responde dándole a entender que lo está escuchando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestiona el menor y el anciano afirma, Viktor sabe que no es así, que está en el último aliento de su resistencia emocional, pero aún así respeta que quiera cumplir hasta el final. Minako también se encuentra en la sala circular que es la oficina del líder de la aldea. Min-So ordena los últimos reportes.

—Perdón, sensei —habla Minako aclarando su voz, la mujer ha envejecido de forma deliciosa. Sus gestos maduros se acentuaron en su persona, haciendo que brinde más confianza y seguridad que antes, sin embargo la sonrisa picara y esa poderosa aura perteneciente a una mujer fuerte ha incrementado. Viktor reconoce que ella haría un excelente trabajo como Hokage, pero Minako tiene sus reservas.

—La aldea necesita un pensamiento más joven, Viktor, yo aún estoy contaminada por la vieja escuela... cuando tu generación ocupe el mando definitivo la siguiente generación que está por nacer podrá vivir en un mundo de verdadera paz... —le dijo un día la mujer al albino mientras cruzaban unas copas pues Yakov había sugerido que pasaran tiempo juntos, para que uno conociera más al otro, y sobre todo, la sana competencia los uniera.

—Pero también la experiencia es necesaria, y después de mi padre usted es el más claro ejemplo de lealtad que hay hacia Konoha.

—¿Y tú no eres leal a tu patria, Vitya? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida dando otro sorbo a su sake.

—Guardo un poco de oscuridad en mi corazón... jamás perdonaré que fue por mi patria el sacrificio de Yuuri.

Hubo un silencio común y Minako cerró los ojos.

—Yuuri hubiera sido un buen hokage, torpe, tímido e indeciso, pero un buen hokage.

—¿También lo cree, Minako-sensei?

Minako afirmó sonriendo, disfrutando del gesto que se iluminó en el rostro del menor. Viktor también maduró, no sólo emocionalmente, sino físicamente y no le extrañó en lo mínimo cuando escuchó los rumores de que Sara y él estuvieran en algo, quienes conocían la historia de Viktor y Yuuri hubiera podido pensar en las acciones de Viktor como traición, sin embargo, Viktor era alguien adulto y consciente que de pasarle algo, necesitaba alguien para encargar a sus hijos. Su hijo, pues el futuro de Ren era incierto.

—Aunque la palabra "Konoha" proviene de "hoja", ¿no? Veamos a Konoha como un árbol... Yuuri forma parte de esas raíces que nadie ve pero que están ahí para sostener esto, sostener a su gente, sus recuerdos, sus memorias —miró a los niños en la calle y Viktor siguió la mirada de la mujer—. Puedes pensar que eres un mal hombre, pero en realidad por fin estás pensando como Yuuri siempre pensó: Construir un futuro donde otros pudieran vivir felices... Yuuri era demasiado amable y humilde para negarse a ayudar a alguien que sufriera delante de sus ojos... tú haz tomado su voluntad, y si el consejo decide que tú debes ser el hokage, entonces estaré satisfecha pensando que tu faro de luz es el recuerdo de alguien como mi alumno Yuuri —Minako brindó su copa contra la de Viktor que se había quedado a mitad de su camino hacia su boca—. Por el futuro, Vitya.

—...—él acompañó a la mujer con una sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo a su sake.

Ahora los dos parecían trabajar con bastante más eficiencia. Yakov se siente un poco más tranquilo, la aldea quedará en buenas manos.

La mayoría de los genin de otras aldeas han llegado, en cuestión de dos días iniciarán los exámenes chuunin, y participan un total de doce genins de Konoha. Viktor y Minako se dedican a revisar la seguridad. Aunque el público parece emocionado a Viktor le sigue pareciendo una pésima idea el hacer exámenes abiertos con otras aldeas invitadas, sobre todo por la cuestión de seguridad interna. Esa misma seguridad que se ve comprometida en una estrepitosa explosión al Este de la aldea, cosa que hace incorporarse a Yakov de su lugar.

—¿Qué demonios? —Viktor es el primero en reaccionar mientras salta por la ventana, a su lado lo flanquean dos ANBUS—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Aseguren a los invitados de otras aldeas, emitan orden de emergencia —uno de los ANBUS se desvía y el otro le sigue el paso.

Tarda unos cinco minutos en llegar haciendo uso de toda la velocidad que posee, ve a más shinobis de Konoha acercarse.

—Ha sido en la bóveda, señor —inquiere otro ANBU que los encuentra.

—¿En la bóveda? —cuestiona Viktor agitado mientras que se apresura, y tres jounin comandados por Otabek apagan el incendio con un jutsu de agua. Mientras que ANBUS salen disparados del interior. Un cuervo grazna fuerte desde el cielo después de una segunda explosión sin fuego, parte de las labores de rescate.

—Todo está intacto, Kobayashi ha dicho que no hace falta nada —responde el enmascarado—. Lleven a los heridos con Minako-sensei, usen el equipo sensorial para recuperar sus últimos recuerdos.

—Lo tengo —dice Mila que ha invocado a un cuervo—. Tengo el rastro.

—Yuri —habla Viktor porque ha visto a su alumno y éste, es el más rápido, y empieza a seguir al cuervo que lo guía fuera de la aldea.

—Quédense aquí, redoblen seguridad, presenten información al Hokage. Cris, que tu escuadrón venga conmigo, si lograron penetrar la barrera del Trebol de las Cuatro hojas, entonces son fuertes. Mila, vienes conmigo —ordena Viktor.

—Viktor —habla Otabek—. Nos encargaremos de rehacer la barrera.

—No, hagan una nueva —indica Viktor mirando al moreno a los ojos—. Usaremos la palabra clave alfa para ingresar, sino respondemos... nos asesinan.

Otabek afirma.

Yuuri junto con la brigada que ha formado siguen el rastro de Plisetsky que ha ido dejando con su invocación felina.

—Potya —saluda Viktor al gato que empieza a saltar siguiendo a su amo. El gato ninja no habla como el resto de las invocaciones, pero es más inteligente que cualquier otro animal, incluso al mismo nivel que los cuervos del clan de los grandes cuervos. El gato es rápido y si no fuera porque todos dentro de ese grupo son ninjas de alto nivel les costaría trabajo seguirle el paso. Atrás la villa se ilumina de un intenso verde. La barrera ha sido levantada, nada podrá entrar o salir.

Yuri se mueve con bastante facilidad. Siempre creyó que un día se volvería feroz guerrero capaz de vencer a veinte en cuestión de segundos, pero terminó por volverse en el maestro del sigilio, la infiltración y persecución silenciosa en solitario son su especialidad. Sabe defenderse, demonios, Viktor no fue nada blando con él, sin embargo debe de reconocer que en una batalla Mila le patearía las bolas sin problemas. Su rapidez lo hace ideal para despejar terreno, y enviar a su pelotón información que vaya recogiendo sin ser detectado, y esa vez no es diferente, tras diez minutos de persecución encuentra a los responsables de aquella explosión. Son un grupo de cinco personas, son ninjas, claro que lo son, sin embargo no logra identificar la banda que llevan en la frente.

Se mantiene oculto persiguiendo el rastro, Potya debe estarlos guiando. Pero es cuando llegan a los riscos que se queda en silencio detrás de un árbol. Los enemigos se han detenido y aguarda un jadeo cuando nota que la placa que llevan en su frente, es la de Konoha. Traga saliva en seco. Son bandas que han sido tachadas, en pocas palabras esos hombres eran renegados, eran desterrados. Se encoge, esos malparidos. Debe esperar al grupo de Viktor que no deben de tardar en llegar, mientras tanto él vigila. Aguanta las ganas de ir a patearlos hasta la muerte.

—¿Este es un buen lugar? —pregunta uno de ellos. Todos usan máscaras de tela que les cubren la mitad del rostro.

—¿No nos vienen siguiendo?

—Probablemente, pero podemos usar esta arma y ver qué tal funciona —inquiere uno.

Los hombres encapuchados están en una piedra plana alta de unos tres metros sobre el suelo, la luz del sol del atardecer los baña.

...

Yuri ladea el rostro, y mira fijamente como bajan de una carreta tres bultos. Son personas y desgraciadamente reconoce a uno de ellos. Se sostiene mejor del árbol desde donde vigila, tiene serias intenciones de revelarse y salvar a los rehenes, pero se abstiene cuando los hombres enmascarados le quitan la capucha a los otros dos bultos, uno es Nikora, una kunoichi genin del país de la nieve que ha llegado en la comitiva ese mismo día por la mañana, y el otro, el otro es Seung-Gil. Yuri no se lo cree. ¿Por qué nadie había notado la ausencia de Seung-Gil en la aldea? Y jadea, haciendo deducciones... nadie lo había notado porque han usado un infiltrado. Debe de volver e informarlo de inmediato pero... ahí también está Umi y por la pinta que tiene todo, es claro que no planean ser amistosos, además, si esos ninjas fueron capaces de capturar a Seung-Gil, significa que no son un juego de niños. Frunce la nariz y cuando se gira, alguien lo derriba haciéndolo un corte en el pecho. Yuri salta lazando kunais hacia la persona.

—Encontré a uno —grita el shinobi que ha atacado a Yuri, y Yuri se mueve rápido bloqueando los golpes que le impiden hacer uso de su ninjutsu. Y esquiva armas con que le atacan, de pronto tropieza y ha sido rodeado.

—Matenlo —ordena el que parece estar a cargo y los shinobis se preparan con sus armas, Yuri aprieta los puños, su uniforme ninja se mancha de sangre, pero no caerá ahí, no lo hará. Debe de volver, con Mila y decirle que es una maldita bruja lenta. Sin embargo, tuerce los labios cuando se da cuenta que lo superan en número. Puede sentir la mirada de Seung-Gil y de Umi, Umi está aterrado y al borde del llanto como siempre. No, aleja la idea de morir.

El primer ninja se mueve y el resto sigue su ejemplo, los ojos claros del rubio recorren el lugar y esquiva a uno, empuja al otro que choca contra otro más, siente una kunai que se le clava en el brazo, pero la usa para apuñalar a otro, pero hay más y no tendrá tiempo para esquivar cuando se prepara, un caparazón de hielo lo recubre, y el hielo se mancha de sangre, la puede ver Yuri desde el interior del refugio.

Viktor hace un ninjutsu apunto de invocar al dragón y acabar con la amenaza cuando se paraliza en su lugar.

—¡Papá!—grita Umi asustado mientras lo sostienen por el cabello, sus ojos están llorosos y Viktor palidece ahí mismo cuando reconoce a su hijo.

Chris y los otros dos ANBUS llegan, Mila también. Los ninjas sobrevivientes al ataque de Viktor regresan a la roca para protegerse, y su líder no deja de amenazar a Umi con el filo de una kunai. Seung-gil se remueve pero es inútil.

—Bastardo... —reza Viktor exhalando hielo por la boca y la nariz, una respiración helada.

Nadie se esperaba ese desenlace.

—Capitán —susurra Sara—. ¿Qué haremos? —pregunta ella lista todos los shinobi buscando un titubeo en el enemigo que reconocen como antiguos compañeros. No pueden simplemente atacar por atacar ignorando el peligro de los otros, porque los rehenes son ninjas y sabrían soportar la muerte, pero Umi es un civil, y además de eso, todos saben que los gemelos son la vida de Viktor, además de que el que tienen ahí atado de manos y pies es el heredero de un poderoso Kekkei Genkai, su perdida sería grave en muchos aspectos, sin importar que fuera o no un ninja.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito? —pregunta Viktor en un grito mirando al hombre que mantiene a sus hijos bajo su yugo—. ¿Qué quieres Alain Leroy? —grita y todos se quedan estupefactos.

Alain había sido desterrado después de un intento de insubordinación, había escapado a la sentencia, y ahora estaba ahí, otra vez intentando un golpe de estado. Era el padre de JJ, algún día ese hombre fue uno de los hombres de más confianza de Yakov, y uno de los shinobis más respetados. Ahora... ahora amenazaba al hijo de Viktor.

—No me esperaba menos... ¿cómo me reconociste, Nikiforov? —cuestiona sin sostener a Umi.

—Corazonada —refiere el albino, pero la realidad es que se había escuchado por aquí y por allá movidas por parte de un supuesto grupo de insubordinados de Konoha, de rebeldes que querían tomar el poder a la fuerza. No habían prestado atención a ello, Yakov no lo había hecho en realidad. Viktor frunce más el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres para que me regreses a los nuestros?

Alain ríe divertido quitándose con la mano que sostiene la kunai la máscara, y es más impactante para Chris ver a su maestro frente a él. Pero Leroy es un traidor, y como tal, debía de pagar, sobre todo ahora que exponía la vida de inocentes.

—¿Ahora quieres negociar? —cuestiona Leroy—. No me hagas reír, Nikiforov —lo señala con su kunai—. Te di la oportunidad de negociar y me mandaste la lengua de mis hombres capturados... —Mila confundida mira a su maestro al igual que Yuri—, yo te mandaré la de tu hijo como regalo de año nuevo —azuza mientras que coge las manos de Umi para romper la soga, el adolescente cierra los ojos pues apenas queda libre intenta hacer un jutsu pero Alain le atraviesa la palma de una de sus manos con su kunai haciendo que el menor exclamara un grito desagarrador. Viktor enrojece por completo y aparece escarcha en sus manos. Tuvo las intenciones de moverse pero tres kunais apuntaban al cuello de Umi.

Umi solloza adolorido y uno de los cómplices de Alain acerca un pergamino que extiende en el suelo, Alain sin dejar de ver a los shinobi que tiene debajo, toma la muñeca de la mano herida del menor para hacer que su sangre se regara sobre el pergamino, éste parece activarse y emitiendo una luz amarilla, poderosa que hace cegar brevemente a Viktor y su grupo pero se recomponen.

—Capitán —murmura Sara, los ANBU no pueden moverse si la orden ha sido no hacerlo, pero todos presienten que algo muy malo va a ocurrir.

—La señorita Chihoko estaría muy orgullosa de ti, niño —rumea Alain mientras que tiraba a Umi al piso como si fuera basura y Umi gime en el suelo sosteniéndose la la mano herida, no sabe qué le duele más pues le patean sacándole el aire de golpe para someterlo, Umi está muriendo del miedo otra vez.

—Te voy a... —amenaza Viktor.

—No, Nikiforov, no cuando tengo a tu cachorro con vida... no cuando está a mi merced... —relame sus labios, cogiendo el cabello de Umi y tirando de él, el menor llora en silencio con ira en sus ojos. La lengua de aquel bastardo recorre desde el mentón hasta la sien del moreno que cierra los ojos fuertemente jadeando, no para de temblar y Viktor está a punto de salirse de control, un aura maligna y visible es exhalada por su cuerpo, mientras que el ambiente comenzaba a enfriar más y más hasta que sacude sus manos para formar fuertes y brillantes garras de hielo.

—Viktor, cálmate —suplica Chris, pues aunque él también está furioso, hacer algo innecesario en momentos de rehén acabaría en desastre y Viktor baja las garras. El enemigo sonríe al ver que de verdad encontró la correa del hombre que puede marcar ese plus para cambiar el curso de la guerra.

—Tener familia de verdad es un problema... ¿no? —ríe Alain—. Ahora... pequeñita ola, hagamos esto divertido, abre bien los ojos, Ola. La llave —exige Alain, y otro de los hombres encapuchados se acerca para entregarle un pergamino oscuro con un listón azul clausurándolo, Viktor reconoce casi de inmediato el pergamino que le han pasado a Alain, y éste juega en su man, los ANBU que estuvieron en aquel día también reconocen de inmediato el pergamino. Aunque tuvieran la llave, están muy lejos de...

Uno de los shinobis que acompañaban a Alain empieza a hacer sellos, otros dos shinobis empujaron a la niña de la aldea de la nieve y a Seung Gil, sin miramientos le cortaron la garganta a ambos, y Viktor se prepara pero Umi sigue ahí con vida. Vierten la sangre de la niña sobre el pergamino en el suelo junto con la sangre de Umi, el cadáver fresco de Seung, en cambio es puesto sobre el charco del líquido carmesí, el primero que estuvo haciendo los sellos manuales terminó por dejar sus manos sobre el pecho del Seung que aún convulsiona en espasmos que se intentan aferrar a la vida ahogándose con su propia sangre.

—Un sacrificio —masculla Sara horrorizada con el estómago revuelto.

—Viktor... —susurra Mikado que los acompaña mientras que da un paso al frente.

El suelo terroso del lugar donde se encuentran parados a empezado a mecerse de forma angustiosamente fuerte. Alain aprieta el pergamino en su mano, y Umi aprovecha para empujarse hacia atrás y liberarse del pie que lo mantenía contra el suelo mientras corre hacia el vacío, sabe que será rescatado si se tira desde ahí, sin embargo, antes de poder saltar lo han cogido del cabello para arrastrarlo porque ese es su escudo.

Yuri y Mila se han movilizado en silencio.

Cuando los dos alumnos de Viktor están por atacar se quedan anonadados y tan sorprendido como el resto, pues de la tierra debajo de donde le han cortado la garganta a Seung-gil nace un bloque de hielo, uno enorme del tamaño de una pared. Que exhala un vaho frío y se extiende a su alrededor. Viktor retrocede, al igual que el resto de los shinobis. Chris deja caer su máscara ANBU impresionado pues de pronto le costo trabajo respirar, de hecho todos están impresionados, se han quedado sin habla. Alain disfruta el espectáculo con una extraña sonrisa. Sus hombres vigilan a los shinobis por si deciden atacar.

Invocación.

—¿Cómo... es —masculla Mikado que ha contenido el aliento tras la máscara ANBU.

—Estúpidos ninjas de Konoha, teniendo un arma tan poderosa... no solo la sellan, sino que también la descuidan —masculla Alain mientras que alzaba ambos brazos—. Perdieron su ventaja en el momento en que no quisieron negociar, ahora perdieron la guerra en el instante en que enviaron a todos sus hombres a la guerra confiando en sus altos mandos y subestimándonos, dándome una brecha para llegar hasta él —la risa de Alain resuena como eco en el bosque, señala a Viktor—. Y tu bastardo será la primer víctima de este nuevo orden que impondremos en Konoha, no más perros, ahora seremos los amos.

—No podrán... ¡No pueden romper ese sello! —gime Viktor apunto de desesperar ante la situación. Chris está listo a atacar pero a Umi le corta un poco el cuello el filo de una kunai y el menor se ha orinado encima mojando sus pantalones.

—Oh querido niño... tu sufrimiento acabará pronto... —promete Alain—, que pena que no seas el gemelo malvado... —dice Alain refiriéndose a Ren—, hubiéramos hecho tantas buenas cosas juntos —vuelve a tomar la muñeca del niño para pegar su mano ensangrentada contra el hielo extendiendo con la otra la llave que habían robado durante el ataque y previamente le entregaran, el pergamino negro con el listón azul que ha caído al suelo, el pergamino extiende en el aire y se envuelve como una lengua de metal a un imán, adhiriéndose al bloque de hielo sólido. El bloque brilla en un tono ámbar, dorado, y líneas de tinta lo recorren con rápidez . Una nueva persona aparece en escena y si no fuese suficiente todos en el frente de Konoha lo reconocen.

—Cao... —masculla Sara—. Cao Bin-sensei...

—Bastardo... ¡Mi padre confió en ti! —ruge Viktor.

—Tu padre no supo dirigir la aldea —farfulla antes de hacer varios sellos, cortar su mano y pegar la misma contra el bloque, Umi es lanzado al suelo, y Alain hace los mismos sellos que Cao, ahora ambos sostienen el hielo y concentran su chakra. El bloque empieza a desquebrajarse desde arriba, pedazos de hielo caen haciendo un espectral ruido y la luz azul que emitía el pergamino empieza a aumentar hasta que el pergamino se desvanece por completo en una fría brisa que precedió a una descarga que congela a todos los presentes. Un golpe de aire helado que los hizo retroceder a todos varios metros, a algunos enviándolos a volar contra los árboles que había más allá.

Viktor se incorpora de inmediato, dándose cuenta que Umi está desprotegido porque el impacto afectó al que lo protegía y la mayoría está derribado.

—Umi —grita Viktor tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tiene. El menor alza la mirada y se tira desde donde está, Mikado se mueve para atraparlo y evitar el mayor de los daños—. Ataquen —ordena Viktor apenas Mikado tiene a Umi entre sus manos. Chris es el primero en hacerlo mientras efectúa sellos con sus manos para lanzar una gran bola de fuego que es contrarrestada con una bola de fuego azul aún mayor, una grande y aparatosa que obliga a Mikado a usar su modo tierra para protegerlos con una muralla que amenaza con romperse pero el ataque cesa y cuando la muralla cae, cuando el humo se disipa... no hay una sola alma que se atreva a exhalar.

Pero Mila y Yuri están en posición, y han invocado su propia versión de la lanza bicéfala, se han movido incluso antes de que Mikado rompa su barrera de tierra. Ninguno de los dos se deja seducir por la sorpresa ante la visión que tienen delante de ellos. No titubean, no dudan. La luz de la electricidad azul en la mano de Yuri, la del rojo fuego en la mano de Mila. Los dos mirando fijamente a su objetivo, y éste, cogiéndoles de la muñecas justo en el instante previo al que lo toquen, todo parece ir en cámara lenta y Mila sale disparada hacia un costado, Yuri en otra. Su lanza fracasa.

—¡Yuri! ¡Mila! —gime Viktor ante la explosión del ataque fallido.

De pie, arriba, en aquel desnivel de roca donde el suelo consume el hielo que se derrite al no estar en un complicado sellado, mirándolos sin emoción en su rostro:

Yuuri Katsuki.

Los ojos avellana se clavan en Viktor, y Viktor le regresa la mirada.

Está ahí, con esa misma desnudes con la que había sido sellado, el mismo cuerpo con que Viktor soñaba cada noche entre pesadillas y otras entre dulces sueños. Estirándose lentamente sobre sus dos piernas, la ropa manchada de sangre y roída por el tiempo sólo le cubre de la cadera hasta sus rodillas, las heridas que la batalla en el Palacio de las Camelias siguen abiertas, así como el verde de la piel que se había empezado a infectar. Es el mismo Yuuri Katsuki que sellaron esa fría mañana de invierno en la frontera entre el país del Fuego y el país de la Nieve.

Nikiforov entreabre sus labios atónito. Sara y el resto de los shinobis lo reconocen de inmediato, porque Yuuri, sigue siendo Yuuri.

En esa pálida piel no ha pasado un solo año, un solo día, un solo minuto. Sigue intacto. El hielo en el que ha sido sellado no sólo bloqueó sus habilidades imposibilitándole un escape, sino que también ha bloqueado el tiempo, la vida y la muerte. Mueve su cuello de un lado a otro y sólo entonces baja la mirada para notar que está descalzo, mueve los dedos de su pie. Alza su mirada hacia el rededor intentado reconocer dónde se encuentra, qué está pasando, mira su hombro y con lentitud alza su mano para tocar lo que tiene ahí, adherido a su piel, ¿por qué tiene ese pegado en su piel? Viktor nota ese contacto.

—¡No, Yuuri! —grita tratando de evitar el contacto a lo que reconoce el albino.

Yuuri intenta despegarlo pero apenas tira de la punta de aquel pergamino prolifera un grito y del pergamino sale disparado como un listón grueso y negro que le cubre el rostro, Yuuri cae de rodillas tirando del listón, lucha, se retuerce, trata de quitarselo, pero es imposible.

—Yuuri —grita Viktor, tirándose a quererlo socorrer pero salta cuando uno de los hombres de Alain lanza bolas de piedra como proyectiles. Debe regresar de lado de sus compañeros, Mikado reacciona contrarestando las bolas, la mayoría se dispersa para empezar el ataque, la prioridad es recuperar a Yuuri, pero la tira de tela le ha cubierto los ojos.

—Es el jutsu de control mental de Cao Bin... el que usa para los interrogatorios —azuza Chris aún un poco conmocionado cuando ve la venda negra alrededor de los ojos de Yuuri.

—Mikado... llévate a Umi... —farfulla Viktor. El ninja aludido traga saliva, Umi está asustado, porque a pesar de que querían despertar a Yuuri, a su padre, no quería que todo eso pasara.

—Katsuki... —azuza Cao Bin.

El rostro de Yuuri gira lentamente hacia las personas que tiene detrás de él, girando su cuerpo, su rostro está perfilado hacia Alain, los cómplices de Alain atacan a los shinobis de Konoha que tratan de llegar hasta donde los actores intelectuales. Sin embargo Yuuri ha empezado a caminar hacia Alain, quien mira confundido a Cao Bin, éste sonríe, está débil, el cuerpo le duele, el jutsu para romper el poderoso sello de Viktor le ha dejado en la piel, trabajó durante tanto tiempo después de haber decidido traicionar a Konoha por su propio bien ha sido exitoso. Solo le bastó una visita al sepulcro frío de Yuuri Katsuki para dejar el sello de invocación, encontrar el momento justo para robar el chakra de Viktor y la sangre de éste kekkei genkai tardó, pero al final, al final, ahí estaba. Tenía el control del arma más poderosa de Konoha. Si Cao Bin quería que Yuuri le lamiera los pies sólo tendría que chasquear los dedos. Ya no sería el perro, ahora era el amo.

El hombre sonríe con satisfacción.

—Hazlo —ordena Cao Bin, y ante los ojos de todos Yuuri solo necesita poner sus manos en una posición para después extenderla, y la imponente lanza de fuego aparece en su palma, La lanza del Diablo, la de Mila era un chiste comparada con aquella arma que es lanzada sin misericordia contra el cuerpo de Alain que trata de huir inútilmente. El fuego lo alcanza y grita y cae quemándose vivo y se convulsiona mientras el fuego lo consume desde adentro. Los labios de Yuuri suspiran, y ahora se giran para ver hacia los shinobis que pelean.

Los hombres de Alain han dejado de pelear ante los gritos de su líder, están estupefactos.

—No los necesito a ustedes —reza Cao Bin—. Katsuki —ordena y Yuuri hace jutsus con sus manos y lianas brotan del suelo para atrapar los pies de todos, y sumergirlos bajo tierra entre gritos y alaridos. Los shinobis de Konoha logran saltar, Mikado usa su katana para cortar una liana que le coge el pie, y Mila usa un jutsu de fuego. De pie solo quedan Cao Bin y Yuuri que está inerte como un árbol, el cabello oscuro agitándose con suavidad.

—Mierda... —masculla Chris al darse una idea de lo que está por pasar cuando Cao sonríe de medio lado—. Retirada... —azuza Chris luchando contra la impresión—. Retirada —ordena y los shinobis reaccionan para empezar a correr, huyendo de Yuuri, éste gira su rostro hacia quienes están huyendo. Cao sonríe y señala con su barbilla hacia el interior del bosque donde han desaparecido los shinobi. Yuuri desaparece en un suspiro.

Viktor recoge a Umi al que llevaba de la mano y se lo entrega a Yuri que lo carga en su espalda, el niño esconde su rostro sucio por el llanto y se agarra fuerte, Mikadogira su rostro porque no siente que los persigan pero se detienen de golpe cuando Yuuri aparece frente a ellos. Viktor se adelanta para alzar una muralla de hielo interponiendo distancia entre ellos y el moreno, Yuuri la rompe con las ramas de los árboles que hay alrededor. Pero les da tiempo a todos de alejarse lo más posible. Si se disperan Yuuri no podrá atacarlos. Sin embargo Viktor queda al frente de Yuuri para tratar de contenerlo pero el moreno hace varios jutsus que el albino reconoce al instante.

—¡Marea floral! ¡Salten! —grita Viktor y todos obedecen.

Sin embargo en el entretanto al querer huir Mikado es atrapado por una liana que lo sujeta al suelo de forma violenta, azotándolo y seguro se ha roto un hueso. El área pronto se estremece por la avalancha de flores que ha invocado el moreno. Yuuri alza el rostro al notar el chakra de todos escapar hacia el cielo, pues estos han subido hasta las copas de los arboles buscando escapar, pero Yuuri hace varios sellos y alza las manos hacia donde los otros se encuentran y lianas de los árboles se acercan vertiginosas contra los que han casi huido. Chris se interpone mientras escupe una lengua de fuego tratando de contrarestar, Yuuri responde con una similar, para después propinar una patada que envía al rubio hacia una liana que lo envuelve como una momia y lo hace caer de lleno al suelo.

Mila deja a Umi en una rama de uno de los frondosos árboles, y hace uso de su seda para no caer al mar de flores que seguía agitándose debajo de sus pies. La lucha era en la copa de los árboles.

Cualquiera que cayera a esas flores estaba destinado a morir, porque sabían que algunas de esas flores estaban envenenadas. Viktor sabe que no importa cuando huyan, Yuuri los va a encontrar, por lo cual saca una kunai para iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, patadas que son bloqueadas, puños que se cruzan, el cuerpo de Yuuri está siendo severamente afectado pero la escases del sentido del tacto no le hacen darse cuenta que necesita descansar y parar, Viktor aprovecha un titubeo por parte del moreno para arremeter contra la herida que tiene en su costado, esa que está infectada, pero Yuuri lo bloquea, y Yuuri coge impulso para patear a Viktor pero Sara interviene distrayendo brevemente a su capitán, no obstante sólo es cuestión de que Yuuri se mueva apenas nada para que la kunai pase rozando, y en su lugar él coja la mano de la chica y lo rompa en dos tirándola hacia la cama de flores, antes de que ella caiga es atrapada por una liana que la envuelve igual que ha envuelto a Chris.

—Yuuri, reacciona —suplica Viktor cuando el moreno lo vuelve a atacar tratando de evadir todos los golpes, pero se complica el estar saltando, Yuuri es más rápido que antes, y solo le basta a Yuuri rozar a Viktor para que éste fuera consumido por un extraño musgo que le impidió seguir peleando, el musgo se extiende desde donde Yuuri lo rozó hacia todo su cuerpo, Viktor nota como sus movimientos se entorpecen hasta el punto que queda hecho una estatua inmóvil, cae de lleno al mar de flores.

Yuuri se queda parado sobre la rama de un árbol, y gira su rostro de un lado a otro. En menos de cinco minutos los shinobis más fuertes de Konoha fueron diezmados. Cao Bin observa encantado la escena en la distancia.

—Katsuki —llama, y Yuuri se gira para correr con aquel hombre, Yuri y Mila suspiran aliviados, le cubren la boca a Umi para que no se escuche el llanto, Cao Bin palmea la espalda de Yuuri aunque sabe que de nada sirve porque Yuuri no siente emociones en ese estado.

El cuerpo que tiene ahí, es un solo contenedor vacío, el cual llenará con sus órdenes y deseos, iniciará un nuevo reino donde se haga lo que él decida es mejor para Konoha. Era hora de liberar al resto de presuntos criminales, no eran criminales si él los podía manipular, usarlos y después desecharlos. Un ejercito que le hiciera caso.

—Como calentamiento, eso estuvo bien, Katsuki... —sonríe Cao Bien complacido—. Vamos... —ordena Cao antes de saltar hacia la rama de un árbol para emprender la huida. Yuuri se queda un par de segundos más mirando sin realmente ver hacia la copa de otro árbol especial. Mila aprieta a Umi que está desmayado gracias a Yuri que le ha aplicado un sedante porque no quieren ser descubiertos. Ella misma tiembla de pies a cabeza, Yuri está sudando.

Yuuri sigue a su amo después de unos segundos pero no avanza mucho pues una lía atraviesa el camino desde la profundidad del bosque, cortando el viento y Yuuri se gira para contenerla con una liana que él mismo manipula.

Debe de saltar pues tres shuriken se dirigen hacia él, hace varios jutsus con sus manos provocando que más lías se formaran para dirigirse hacia la sombra que él puede ver con claridad pero un cuervo le obstruye la visión de pronto, le picotea y tiene que manotear para alejarlo. Yuri y Mila se asoman al ver toda la acción, quieren ocupar esa ventana para huir y pedir refuerzos, aunque Mila se queda un momento atenta.

—Espera... espera —ordena la pelirroja en el instante en que ve al pequeño shinobi que le está haciendo cara sin titubear a Yuuri. El cuervo se aleja y en su lugar aparece Ren que con kunai en mano pretende atacar a la otra persona, pero Yuuri ya tiene listo el jutsu entre sus manos—. Es Ren... ¡Ren! —grita Mila, descubriendo su posición, pero en este momento no fue Yuuri el que reaccionó sino Cao Bin que haciendo varios sellos con sus manos invoca nuevamente cintas negras. Sin embargo Yuuri empuja a Ren hacia un costado, y arrancándose la venda del rostro usa las mismas lianas que invocó antes para interponerse en la trayectoria de las vendas que buscaban atrapar a Mila y Yuri.

Ren está en el suelo, y se sienta aturdido pues se ha golpeado, Cao Bin observa a Yuuri con ojos desorbitados pues Yuuri no está reaccionando a su jutsu de control, intercambian miradas y la de Yuuri no se ve en lo absoluto contenta, el hombre frunce su ceño para desviar brevemente su mirada hacia Ren. Yuuri parece adivinar su ataque y se lanza hacia él pues Cao tira sus vendas negras hacia el niño que ve aquellas tiras oscuras dirigirse hacia él con atroz velocidad.

—¡Mila! —grita Yuuri pues tropieza, las piernas le fallan, ya no le queda fuerza y Mila tarda en reaccionar, sin embargo es Yuri quien ha formado un rayo que corre más rápido y se interpone en la trayectoria de las vendas de Cao. Mila hace varios jutsus para hacer bolas de fuego que atacan a Cao Bin, pero el hombre es protegido por sus vendas negras.

—No me esperaba menos de un ninja de tu calibre, Katsuki —dice Cao mientras Yuuri se sostiene su costado, las heridas de antes, el desgaste de ahora le están cobrando de pronto la factura, mira a Cao, desde su posición. Yuri se ha acercado al niño junto con Mila que parecen a la defensiva. Yuuri se incorpora con esfuerzo.

—Ha sido bueno para calentar, Cao Bin-san —masculla el moreno con voz cascada, pastosa, no la ha usado en tanto tiempo que suena rarísima—. Así... que vamos a ponernos serios.

—Los años de aislamientos te han vuelto muy seguro de ti mismo Yuuri. Tengo duda... ¿Cuándo te has liberado de mi control, Katsuki?

Yuuri sabe que no atacar es un error fatal pues le está dando tiempo al enemigo de recuperar fuerza, pero la verdad es que él también necesita reponer fuerza así que traga saliva y se dispone a responder.

—Nunca lo estuve... Viktor integró un poco de su chakra cuando me selló, previendo un intento de asesinato silencio, o en estos casos... un intento de sabotaje —responde Yuuri—. La verdad tenía intenciones de alejarme contigo después de que derrotara a todos y asesinarte, ganar fuerza porque sé que eres un hueso duro, Cao Bin-san —informa Yuuri revelando sus intenciones.

—¿Y ahora has ganado fuerza, Katsuki? —pregunta Cao Bin alzando su mano, preparando sus vendajes oscuros que se irguen como serpientes a la espera de la señal de su Medusa. Yuuri deja caer los hombros y niega.

—Oh... no, no tengo nada de fuerzas... pero...

Una barrera de hielo emerge de la tierra con furia y Cao Bin debe de saltar. Cuando alza la mirada, Viktor está cayendo desde el suelo con el chirrido de la electricidad envolviendo las garras que usa como armas.

—Pero yo tengo todas las fuerzas y la rabia del mundo —infiere el albino buscando atravesar el cuerpo de Cao Bin. El impacto hace que se dé paso a una gran nube de humo y neblina. Mila se acerca a Yuuri que sigue de rodillas, pero éste junta sus manos en puño, y las aprieta.

—Arte ninja estilo primario: Ventana del zorro —masculla el moreno, mientras sopla entre sus dedos y el ambiente empieza a tornarse tóxico, servirá para alejar a Can Bin de ellos, la cortina de veneno se expande y Viktor sale de la cortina de humo cogiendo a Ren entre sus manos de forma rápida para que la toxina no los alcance, Yuri ha ido por Umi, y Yuuri se incorpora ayudado por Mila. Era mejor retirarse, Cao Bin no era un adversario que pudieran derrotan al menos no en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Pues si bien Yuuri había tratado de no lastimar a ninguno, ninguno estaba preparado para ir contra Cao Bin, menos con Umi y Ren entre ellos.

Yuuri se recarga por Mila, a la que mira de reojo, después al resto del equipo, saltan de rama en rama. Chris, Mikado y Sara se unen a ellos más adelante, y todos observan a Yuuri quien da un mal paso y tropieza, Chris es el primero en asistirle. Lo carga sobre su espalda, Yuuri siempre había sido bastante menudito para el rubio, pero ahora, ahora es como si cargara a un niño.

Viktor lleva a Ren en su espalda y Yuri a Umi, es una imagen surreal, porque el albino lanza miradas cada tanto hacia Yuuri y siente que el corazón se le acelera un poco cada vez más. Potya se les une cuando les falta menos de un kilometro para llegar a la aldea.

—¿Alguien nos sigue? —pregunta Yuri a su gato que le responde con un maullido—. Hmp, bien hecho, una vez que lleguemos a la aldea regresa —el gato vuelve a maullar.

—Debemos notificar sobre los cadáveres —dice Viktor—. Envíen a un grupo ANBU para que los recupere.

—Sí —murmura en respuesta Chris.

—No están muertos... —informa Yuuri contra la espalda de Chris.

—Cao Bien aún necesita más sacrificios... seguro los mantiene con vida —moja sus labios y se deja vencer por el sueño, una vez más.

La aldea se encuentra con puertas principales cerradas por lo cual su dirección es la parte trasera donde una comisión de jounin esperan a sus compañeros, no obstante el escuadrón ANBU de Chris y el equipo de Viktor se detienen. Otabek es el que se hace presente.

—Clave —exige y detrás de él los otros jounin están preparados para atacar en caso de que se equivoquen lo cual los delataría como infiltrados, la clave sólo podía ser dicha por ninjas de Konoha, poseían un sello especial que les impedía revelar esa información tan preciada.

—Traemos a Yuuri, Cao Bin es un traidor y debemos asesinar a Seung Gil porque el verdadero probablemente esté muerto —responde Yuri saltándose por completo al protocolo de seguridad, ha sido dicho de manera tan rápida que es como un chasquido de relámpago que atraviesa a todos.

Otabek y el resto de los jounin reaccionan de la misma manera: Abriendo de inmediato la barrera para que el grupo pudiera entrar y dirigirse en calidad de emergencia con el Hokage. Chris deja a Yuuri en manos de Mila, mientras que se dirige junto con Mikado y Sara a informar al Hokage, también para buscar a Minako, y Otabek se acerca lentamente hacia el sillón donde han recostado a Yuuri. Viktor está parado junto a él. Al igual que Mila y Yuri, lo ven dormir.

Nadie se atreve a tocarlo.

Parece una ilusión mancillada y un poco rota.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	25. Primavera: Sakura

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primavera: Sakura**

.

.

—Sakura

_Su significado está relacionado con la maternidad, la delicadeza, fertilidad, primavera, juventud e inocencia como también la esperanza, el poder, la dulzura, belleza y el amor. Si existen flores de Sakura, entonces existe esperanza_.

.

Cuando abre sus ojos siente su rostro húmedo. De hecho todo él se siente demasiado húmedo para su gusto. Intenta removerse pero es imposible, el cuerpo le duele de forma atroz y siente cosas adheridas a su cuerpo, empieza a hiperventilar pero una mano le acaricia el rostro, escucha la voz de alguien distorsionada, cierra nuevamente los ojos, los vuelve a abrir y ya no se siente húmedo pero la pesadez del cuerpo no desaparece en lo absoluto y eso le causa más conflicto que antes. Los oídos le zumba, los tiene inflamados puede saberlo, ahora es capaz de alzar su mano de forma torpe y pesada pero la deja caer en el acto.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri me escuchas? —pregunta alguien a lo lejos y éste lucha por abrir los ojos pero es imposible. Él se siente frustrado porque ha pasado casi una década durmiendo y ahora, al parecer, debe de dormir un poco más. Suspira dejándose ir por completo, al menos ya no siente esa irrisoria necesidad de arrancarse la piel como sintió cuando recién fue invocado.

No está muy seguro de lo que ocurrió después de haber caído desmayado en la espalda de quien lo llevaba hacia la aldea, después de ver a Viktor y al resto y por fin desenmascarar a Cao Bin, pero tiene vagos recuerdos de haber visto a Umi y a Ren, los recuerda pequeños y sucios, pero tranquilos, felices por verlos, y él se siente tranquilo de que al menos esos dos pequeños no lo vean con los mismos ojos con los que todos lo vieron antes de ser sellado. La culpa le carcome aún estando inconsciente.

Viktor ve como Yuuri vuelve a dormir, y suspira, deberá esperar un poco más, ya lo hizo durante todos esos años, tener que aguardar un día más no lo matará. De reojo observa a los gemelos espiar desde el borde de la puerta de la casa. De pronto toda su familia regreso a esa casa que se mantuvo tanto tiempo silenciosa. Umi ha dejado de vivir con su abuela por petición de su padre pues por lo visto la anciana mujer es incapaz de cuidar de un niño, Viktor siente culpa porque sabe que de haber estado más al pendiente eso jamás hubiese ocurrido, Umi no hubiese sufrido lo que sufrió pero fue gracias a ese atroz episodio que Yuuri despertó, Ren regresó y descubrieron al verdadero traidor, aunque ahora la aldea estaba sumergida en un caos dentro de sus instituciones de gobierno.

Exhausto, el albino se incorpora arropando a Yuuri que parece temblar en la cama. Besa su frente y peina su cabello hacia un costado, susurra un mantra, no es una técnica ni mucho menos, es una especie de "hechizo" que los padres solían recitarle a sus hijos para ahuyentar las pesadillas y atraer a los Baku que se comen los malos sueños. Posterior a ello salió para encontrarse con sus dos hijos.

—Deberían estar estudiando... —cerró la puerta donde Yuuri descansa una vez sale de la pieza.

—No queremos estudiar, queremos que Yuuri despierte —dice Umi y Ren afirmando lo dicho por su hermano.

—Yuuri sigue durmiendo —explica Viktor mientras que acaricia la cabeza de ambos pasando hacia la cocina.

—Pero ya durmió un montón... ¿Va a dormir para toda la eternidad? —los dos corren detrás de su padre bajando las escaleras de cerca con él.

—No, no va a dormir toda la eternidad, sólo lo necesario —responde Viktor levantando algunas prendas de vestir que han dejado tiradas los niños. Había olvidado que sus dos hijos han heredado lo descuidado y desordenado de él, o quizás lo aprendieron mediante la observación.

—¿Cuánto es necesario? —ahora es Ren el que pregunta.

—Lo necesario.

—¿Pero cuando despierte jugará con nosotros? —Umi va donde Viktor, el albino está en el refrigerador buscando algo para hacer de comer. Phichit estuvo ahí el día anterior y amablemente, como siempre era el moreno, llevó comida, insumos y ropa nueva para Ren que solo tenía ese par de ropas que había llevado del Yermo de los cuervos y que no era para nada práctica para una vida entre humanos.

—¿Entrenará con nosotros? —Pregunta Ren sacando un trozo de pescado crudo para llevarlo a la mesa con intenciones de comerlo así tal cual.

—Trae eso acá —ordena Viktor caminando detrás de Ren, Umi ha sacado un par de huevos y busca ahora un sartén—. No prendas tú sólo la estufa —ordena a Umi yendo a apagar la parrilla para guisar.

—¿Volverá a las misiones?

—¿Crees que se le haya olvidado como pelear?

—¿Crees que nos quiera mostrar esa cosa con las flores?

—¿Ustedes se van a casar?

—Iuu... ¿Dos hombres se pueden casar?

—Obvio, Umi estúpido.

—No me digas estúpido, Ren idiota.

—Es-tú-pi-do.

Umi se lanza contra su hermano y Viktor jadea salvando por poco un jarrón donde había flores que Phichit había llevado para Yuuri, sin embargo Viktor decidió dejarlas en la cocina porque de ese modo lucía más colorido el lugar. Vio a sus hijos rodar y jadeo asustado cuando Ren quedó sobre Umi aplicándole una llave de sometimiento.

—¡Ren! Suelta a tu hermano —exige mientras lo carga, teniendo que usar su fuerza para evitar una tragedia, sorprendido, porque su hijo era fuerte y un poco preocupado porque Umi lloraba desconsolado. Sin embargo enseguida alza la mirada hacia el pasillo.

—Eres un desastre —susurra Sara que ha entrado a la casa con la llave que Viktor le ha dado tiempo atrás, en sus manos hay bolsas de cartón con cosas y una bolsa de la tienda de katsudon.

—¡Sara-san! —celebra Umi y Ren se mantiene al margen torciendo los labios aún entre las manos de su padre, ha odiado que llame "desastre" a Viktor.

—Hola, Sara, bienvenida —saluda con una sonrisa suave, amable. Deja a Ren en el piso, empujándolo para que la salude pero el niño solo recoge el pedazo de pescado crudo que su padre ha dejado caer, y sale por la puerta de la cocina al patio interno de la casa. Umi ve a su hermano, hace una reverencia a Sara y corre detrás de él.

La castaña los observa huir y sonríe a Viktor.

—Disculpa... aún está un poco desorientado, yo estoy un poco desorientado aún —masculla el albino caminando hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta que Ren se llevó el pedazo de carne, suspira. Odia que alguna de las mañas de los cuervos se le pegaran a su hijo, pero lo tiene ahí con él y eso le basta.

—No te preocupes —sonríe ella acomodándose un mechón detrás de su oreja—. ¿Cómo está Yuuri?

—Yuuri está bien, sigue descansando —señala Viktor con su barbilla hacia las escaleras.

Jamás tuvieron una relación como tal, aunque ella siempre fue muy puntual en querer asistirlo con cosas simples como mantener surtida su despensa y estar presente en los momentos en que Viktor acababa en el hospital por alguna misión. Ella sabía que él era homosexual y que su corazón siempre iba a pertenecer a Yuuri Katsuki, así como él entendía el prestigio que le brindaría a Sara Crispino el casarse con él. Ambos saldrían beneficiado en un trato sobre el que jamás habían hablado de forma directa y al que solo redondeaban de vez en vez cuando salían a beber algún trago y a platicar. Jamás tuvieron una relación como tal, pero existían implicaciones que a Yakov no le molestaban y de las cuales Viktor también se vería beneficiado porque llevar una mujer al hogar, en sus reflexiones, significaría que quizás estaría más calificado para cuidar de Umi y hacer volver a Ren.

Había un anillo que había comprado para ella, pero ese anillo se había esfumado de la cabeza de Viktor en el instante en que Yuuri volvió a respirar en ese mundo.

Se miran brevemente a los ojos y Sara suelta una risa bastante bajita, bastante suave.

—No tienes que decir nada, Viktor-san —No importa lo que pasó o no llegó a pasar, Viktor sabe que Sara es una mujer preciosa, creció para convertirse en una auténtica belleza y esa sonrisa ilumina el lugar donde está pero no es lo suficiente para llegar a iluminar su corazón, ese que estuvo menguando y agonizante y que ahora se siente tibio, en espera y feliz.

—Gracias, Sara... —se acerca para abrazarla, besa sin ningún interés en particular la cabeza de la chica que sonríe. Se siente un poco estúpida porque siempre estuvo consciente de la situación y más allá por el deseo de una mejor posición, esa distinción, tuvo la infantil esperanza de llegar al corazón de ese hombre. Fue estúpida.

Viktor la despide en la puerta, ella le ha regresado la llave y el albino observa la misma ya que ha cerrado la puerta, tiene intención de dejar la llave sobre la mesita que hay cercano a la puerta pero nota que aún sigue la fotografía de Yuuri, las flores y el incienso, el altar al que le rezó tantas veces y que ahora ya no tiene ningún significado porque no hace falta encomendarse a un retrato. Quita con cuidado la fotografía para colgarla en la pared junto a los demás retratos familiares, guarda el incienso y limpia la superficie dejando solo las flores en el medio del mueble. Retira las flores que se han marchitado.

—¿Las vas a tirar? —pregunta Ren que está a su lado.

—Sí, ya se están echando a perder —explica con una sonrisa.

El niño coge la mano de su padre para observar las flores, hace un par de sellos con sus manos antes de tomar las flores entre sus manos, apretar su tallo y concentrarse, un chakra violeta rodea los pétalos marchitos que rejuvenecen y Ren parece muy concentrado en su labor conteniendo la respiración. Viktor contiene la respiración con el pulso de la ejecución de aquel jutsu. Su hijo es tan sorprendente como Yuuri.

Ren abre lentamente sus ojos mirando que la flor ya no está marchita y sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas volviendo a colocar la flor en el florero.

—Ellas se ponen tristes cuando las tiramos... y sufren porque las cortamos aunque están felices de poder llenar de vida una casa —comenta mirando los cosmos rosados.

—Eres increíble, Ren —acaricia la cabeza y el niño afirma.

—Igual que Yuuri... —responde confiado sin dejar de observar su logro con aquellas flores y a Viktor le viene a la cabeza el momento en que regresaron a la aldea con todo el caos tragando la aldea, la confusión de lo ocurrido y la desesperación del futuro incierto.

...

Umi y Ren están bien, están sentados contra la pared sin dejar de ver al hombre que Mila atiende, una ninja médico se encarga de curar las heridas de Yuri y de Viktor, un ANBU vigila afuera de la puerta donde se recibieron a los heridos resultado del altercado con el traidor. Umi y Ren no deberían estar ahí pero Viktor se ha negado a que desaparezcan de su vista hasta que el impostor que queda infiltrado en la aldea haya sido descubierto. Los niños no pueden dejar de ver a Yuuri, y lo mismo ocurre con Viktor. Los tres en silencio admiran la imagen viva del retrato que han visto durante tantos años en aquel mueble, al que suelen rezar como si se tratara de alguna clase de dios, y Ren tiene ganas de tocarlo pero no quiere separarse de Umi y con Umi pasa lo mismo. Ellos también se han separado y todos se han extrañado. La ninja médico termina con Viktor y éste camina hacia sus hijos les sonríe, y después vuelve su mirada a Yuuri.

Mila inspecciona el cuerpo de Yuuri, trabaja en la profunda herida con la que ha cargado desde antes de ser sellado, trata de sanarla con el jutsu medicinal, mientras que cambia las fregosas frías sobre su estómago y su frente buscando refrescar pues arde en fiebre. Es normal, después de todo acaba de despertar de un sellado de siete casi ocho años y es obvio que el cuerpo reaccione de forma tan violenta. Es como si hubiera sido traído desde la muerte, y ella no puede creer que luce igual a como lo recuerda: El hermoso rostro con su piel tersa y suave, como la de un adolescente al que la pubertad le ha sentado bien. Incluso las estrías de su vientre por bajar y subir de peso han desaparecido, quizás culpa del sellado y del frío que le rodeo. Mueve los dedos pero solo es acto reflejo, se queja cada tanto pero Mila se concentra en hacer lo mejor que puede su trabajo. Ahora su maestro y ella tienen la misma edad, pero... le cuesta creer que el hokage ha pedido que se le atienda de forma inmediata a Yuuri, ella como todos los shinobis están confundidos por la repentina declaración del hokage: A Katsuki Yuuri se le retiran los cargos por traición al haber contribuido a capturar al verdadero traidor. Pero es mentira, Yuuri contribuyó pero no a eso, sino a lo de Chihoko pero decirlo podría causar más confusión y hasta se le podría culpar de la actual guerra que parece pendular entre paz y apocalipsis.

Viktor reflexiona brevemente antes de hincarse a la altura de sus hijos, acaricia a Ren quien se echa a los brazos de su pare hundiendo su rostro. Nikiforov aspira el aroma de su hijo, y lo aprieta contra sí, lo abraza con fuerza y no quiere dejarlo ir, porque ha sufrido mucho sin saber si estaba bien, si enfermaba, si dormía bien, si comía bien. Pero al verlo ahí, tan fuerte y decidido incluso de retar a un enemigo, lo hace sentir orgulloso, abre los ojos y extiende su mano a Umi que no duda en ir al abrazo familiar. Los aprieta fuerte y son su punto para no caer en locura porque ahora que sabe que Yuuri está ahí respirando y vivo, su mundo se ha convertido en un maravilloso caos.

—Los dos son muy valientes... —susurra acariciando sin soltarles.

Umi es el primero en alejarse para mirar a su padre.

—¿Por qué Cao Bin es malo? —pregunta Umi, y la cuestión le rompe el corazón a todos en la sala quienes escuchan claramente las palabras del niño. Viktor no sabe qué responder, porque es una realidad que no tienen la mínima idea qué provocó la ruptura de la fuerte lealtad y fidelidad del hombre hacia Konoha.

—Cao Bin-sensei no es malo, sólo quiere hacer mejor a Konoha —expresa casi de inmediato Ren, y eso alerta a todos, incluso Yuuri que se ha mantenido con los ojos cerrado los abre.

—Ren —Viktor se centra en el mayor de sus hijos—. Jamás... nunca, atacas a un compañero, por ningún motivo alguien "bueno" haría eso... ni mucho menos utilizarías a tus propios compañeros para intentar matar a otros compañeros...

—¿Ren? —masculla alguien, una voz profunda, y el niño se queda estático en su lugar—. ¿Umi... —susurra y el gemelo gira su rostro. Mila intenta acostar a Yuuri, solo bastaría un empujón para someterlo pero es su sensei, y está en tan malas condiciones que en un ataque poco ético lo ayuda a sentarse lentamente en la cama. Los niños siguen cercanos a Viktor, de hecho se han cogido las manos sin darse cuenta y las aprietan en un férreo agarre, ambos se quedan sin habla cuando ven a Yuuri serenar su gesto buscando sonreír sin mucho éxito porque todos sus músculos le duelen y los siente pesados—...son ustedes?

Los niños se quedan silenciosos y Viktor se aleja para permitirles a sus hijos actuar, se miran entre ellos y enseguida el mayor de ellos tiene el gesto de quererse acercar a quien le ha llamado. Los dos llevan vendadas sus manos y no les duele tanto. Umi camina motivado por Ren. Se acercan con cuidado. Y Ren termina por sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando al estar frente a Yuuri éste les sonríe de esa especial forma que solo Viktor conocía y ahora sus hijos sufren sus estragos. Sin importar que ese hermoso rostro se encuentre pálido, hecho de más hueso que de piel y carne, con unas ojeras que delatan una profunda agonía, es como si la muerte se hubiera asentado en él. Mila cubre discretamente con la sábana los hombros de Yuuri para cuidarlo del frío que hace, pero en realidad busca ocultar la horrible herida en su costado, esa que se le hizo hace tantos años y con la cual ha estado luchando durante largos minutos sin lograr que cerrara del todo.

Ren baja la mirada, y la alza con timidez, le devuelve la sonrisa. Umi en cambio está asustado, no olvida la forma en que ese hombre actuó, sus feroces ataques, y el modo en que pudo haber asesinado a todos.

—Soy... Soy Ren Nikiforov-...Katsuki —informa bajito—. Y él... es mi hermano... —traga saliva—. Papá dice... que tú eres nuestro padre...

Yuuri los observa un momento y ríe suavemente, todos están expectante pues a pesar de que Yuuri pudo haberles asesinado, no los asesinó, sólo los dejó inmovilizados para salvarlos, pero aún así no sabían si eso era también parte de la trampa. Pero el modo en que Yuuri intenta alcanzar el rostro de los niños no puede ser parte de un control mental. Viktor se acerca sólo para infundirle valor a Umi que parece más nervioso.

—Dios... han crecido tanto... —comenta Yuuri sorprendido, y sus ojos recorren a Viktor cuando llega a ellos. Yuuri contiene brevemente el aliento, los años han pasado por ese rostro, madurando el gesto, volviéndolo adulto, de hecho... mira a todos, Mila ha crecido tanto, Yuri ya no es el mismo hermoso niño al que confundían con niña, la chica enfermera la conoció también cuando era una niña, se queda ansioso. El corazón se le contrae, él mira sus manos que están temblando. Se talla los ojos, ha forzado mucho la vista y Viktor se acerca lentamente para sacar algo de su cangurera, Yuuri observa lo que le ofrecen y sonríe con un gesto trémulo que amenaza con romper a llorar en cualquier instante. Se coloca los lentes y la banda de Konoha que tiene tachada la insignia de la villa, que lo delata como un traidor. Aprieta esa placa, porque esa placa se la dio su maestro Yakov y hay tantas cosas que quiere preguntar, pero los niños le observan con más contención. Moja sus labios y se siente sumamente débil, pero sus ojos se centran en las manos heridas de los dos niños, y extiende su mano hacia ellos.

Ren y Umi miran esa mano que se les ofrece, y Umi retraído no quiere aceptarla, pero Ren, en cambio, seguro, deposita su mano lastimada que Mila recién trató. Viktor supervisa todo, no porque desconfíe de Yuuri, sino porque teme que desaparezca. El moreno cierra sus ojos, y siente su chakra tibio fluir por su cuerpo directo a las palmas de su mano, Ren gime abriendo mucho los ojos cuando el chakra verde medicinal le envuelve y es calientito, acogedor, el corazón se le infla en el pecho como un globo de papel, no sabía que podía sentir eso, muerde su labio emocionado por ver que su padre no sólo es poderoso en batalla porque lo ha visto actuar y fue increíble, sino porque también puede curar, es un ninja médico y Ren solo quiere chillar emocionado porque a pesar de lo que todos dicen Yuuri es increíble, además de que es tan hermoso, sus ojos color caramelo y el rostro redondo le recuerda a la de una estatua que hay en el templo. Cuando nota que Yuuri quiere apartar por completo su mano Ren no permite que se aleje ese amable toque, de hecho baja la mirada, la alza, la vuelve a bajar y repite la acción hasta que enfrenta al contrario y termina por aferrarse fuertemente al cuello de Yuuri, que sorprendido, se queda sin habla, pero sonríe suavemente para estrecharlo por el delgado tórax, recarga un momento su cabeza en la cabecita del niño, descansando, le parece increíble como los pequeños nacidos de una mujer tan repugnante sean unas criaturas tan bellas.

Yuuri abre sus ojos para ver a Umi que muerde su labio y se acerca con lentitud también para sentir un poco de ese cariño. El mayor lo abraza y estrecha a esas dos pequeñas criaturas. Crecieron tanto, jamás las conoció, sólo por vagas memorias que probablemente él idealizó en su encierro. Sin embargo empieza a toser y Viktor los aleja porque Yuuri se dobla y escupe sangre. Los niños se aferran al pantalón de su padre un poco asustados.

—Es el hielo que no ha terminado de salir de su sistema, Viktor-sensei —murmura Mila que vuelve a revisar a su maestro, pasando sus manos por la espalda de éste. Yuuri se recarga de ella y vuelve a toser esta vez un coagulo más grande de sangre mancha a la chica pero no improta. Viktor carga a Umi y coge de la mano a Ren para salir de aquella habitación pues la otra ninja médico que hay presente ha ido por un doctor que pueda asistir.

Afuera de aquella habitación Viktor baja a Ren y a Umi para verlos mejor.

—Deben de permanecer juntos... —informa—. ¿De acuerdo? —acaricia la mejilla de Ren.

...

Viktor regresa al presente mientras niega. Ren ya comió su pescado crudo y Umi come del katsudon que Sara les llevó, él también lo hace y suspira, había pasado un tiempo desde que los tres compartieron mesa y le emociona, sinceramente mucho, que muy probablemente Yuuri también se una a ellos.

Pasa otro día entero y no hay señales de que Yuuri despierte, le moja los labios con una gasa empapada de leche con miel y en otras ocasiones con agua para mantenerlo alimentado e hidratado, aunque a si pasan más días terminará muriendo de inanición y es el temor de Mila que ha ido religiosamente a hacer los chequeos. No se puede hacer nada más, sólo esperar. La infección en la piel de Yuuri cedió y la herida en su costado se recuperaba de forma satisfactoria, pero la extenuación en su cuerpo y la conexión de sus chakras iban a necesitar tiempo, Viktor se impacientaba.

Como cada noche desde que llegaron con el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuri para instalarlo en esa cama donde sería su lugar de reposo hasta que estuviera mejor, besó la frente de Yuuri, entrar a esa habitación era más fácil que ir hasta los límites del país para admirar en silencio un bloque de hielo. Hizo lo mismo con sus hijos que con ojos llenos de amor se despidieron de él para después partir a su propia habitación y poder descansar, o al menos cerrar los ojos y pretender que todo estaba bien aunque no tuviera idea de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en más.

Los ojos polares de Viktor se pierden en la visión que el techo de su alcoba le brinda. Suspira de forma pesada, en su cuerpo siempre es invierno, pero desde hace unos días la primavera de Yuuri lo está alcanzando aunque éste no dé signos de vida como tal. Pronto se sumerge en un sueño profundo, y por primera vez en un tiempo puede dormir, probablemente es por el cansancio acumulado y la tensión que lo ha hecho ceder sin más.

Pero hay un ruido, una rama romperse, o quizás el zumbido de la madera del piso crujir por las pisadas de un gato. Viktor abre los ojos de golpe, pues sintió entrar a alguien y tiene una kunai en su mano, el fleco cae sobre su rostro despeinado y jadea apuntando hacia delante, piensa en sus hijos pero solo siente el chakra de una persona, esa que tiene de pie frente a su futón. De hecho, no es cualquier persona, es Yuuri. Yuuri que está en sus 17 años intactos. Sonriéndole con destello que desconoce solo un instante porque pasó tanto tiempo desde que lo vio que temió haberlo imaginado, su cuerpo mostrándose delante de él. Viktor pudo ver como se transformaba delante de sus ojos, con su cabello oscuro ligeramente despeinado brindándole un aire más salvaje y sensual, la mirada caramelo chispeante, dejando que la bata se deslizara por sus brazos haciéndolo ver más delgado envuelto en la yukata azul de dormir sencilla que el propio Viktor le había puesto después del baño con esponja. La mano de Yuuri fue hasta el nudo de amarre y deshizo la cinta que se deslizó hasta el piso, produciendo que la avertura entre sus piernas se abriera un poco, exponiendo la palidez de sus piernas firmes y contorneadas, la entrepierna dormida pero pronunciada y joven en sus boxers y la textura seductora del firme pecho. Yuuri toca su propio cuerpo, deteniéndose en el pecho donde hay alguna cicatriz por alguna misión, y sube sus dedos hasta su cuello, sus labios, donde los entreabre y Viktor contiene la respiración.

Yuuri no parece un hombre mientras avanza hacia él dándole la impresión que flota y el ambiente adquiere un aroma particular. Silvestre. Se sube a la cama, y gatea sobre el cuerpo de Viktor que ha apretado las sábanas con un trago en seco, raspa su garganta. Yuuri avanza y Viktor se deshace de ansiedad contenida. Acercándose, Katsuki, con el hálito tibio sobre su cuello, su barbilla y sus labios. Tan cerca que le saborea sin siquiera hacer hecho un contacto como tal. La cama cruje bajo el peso de ambos pero apenas hace un ruido. El albino lo abraza con la mirada y teme que al tocarlo desaparezca, por lo que se mantiene bajo ese hechizo y gime cuando la lengua tibia de Yuuri se introduce con calma a su boca, invitándolo a besarlo, a devorarlo, el mayor reacciona apenas y sus manos se apresuran a sostener a Yuuri de la cintura tirándolo contra la cama, haciéndolos rodar y dejándolo contra el colchón. Las sábanas se deslizan y caen al piso, al mismo tiempo que la boca de Viktor rodea el cuello ajeno arrancándole suaves quejidos.

—¿Papá? —Viktor jadea abriendo los ojos sobresaltado. Está sudando, Ren lo sostiene del brazo y el albino se relame los labios secos. Mira para todos lados buscando a Yuuri, buscando el listón o la bata de dormir que cayó al piso, pero no hay rastro alguno, y en cambio mira a su hijo que le regresa la mirada sobresaltado.

—¿Qué-é pasa?

—Padre despertó —dice el menor y le basta medio segundo a Viktor para incorporarse buscando ropa que ponerse

Bajo la luz dorada que fluía a través de las cortinas que se mecían con lentitud al tiempo que el aroma de las sakuras se colaban, sus dedos temblaron mientras los apretaba sobre sus labios, un hilo de agua escurría por su barbilla. Umi lo miraba con estupefacta atención, sostenía el vaso de agua que le había servido a petición del moreno. Los ojos del shinobi observan nuevamente sus dedos que tienen pequeñas heridas y después el alrededor, reconoce esa habitación, ese techo y el revestimiento de las paredes. Aunque su divagación se detiene en el niño que lo sigue viendo.

Una sonrisa se muestra en sus labios y Umi sonríe de regreso con timidez, el niño ha visto con algo de desagrado como Yuuri se atraganto de agua. Los pasos apresurados anunciaron a Viktor que se quedó de pie en la puerta mirando hacia Yuuri.

Sus ojos encontrándose, tienen el mismo tintineo que brillaba en su sueño, ese gesto pacifico de eterna juventud lo hacen cimbrarse en su lugar y siente muchas ganas de llorar el mayor, porque es Yuuri. Por brevemente olvida que sus hijos están presente, Umi se hace a un lado cuando Viktor se acerca, de hecho se desliza por la pared hasta la puerta donde Ren también observa la escena. Viktor se acerca con cuidado y no se aburre de observar a Yuuri, mucho menos ahora que le puede regresar la mirada y hay color en sus mejillas.

Ambos se encontraron tan cerca y Viktor no se lamentaba que no era del mismo modo que en su sueño, de hecho no le importaba el sueño porque la mano que le tocaba el rostro y el aroma que se desprendía de ese cuerpo tibio, era real. Cierra los párpados y la caricia de los dedos de Yuuri se desliza desde su sien hasta su mejilla y baja a su cuello, sube a sus labios y el toque no es lascivo como el de hace un momento, es diferente, pero también es íntimo. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran ambos sonríen, Yuuri con la debilidad cobrándole cada inhalación de aire y Viktor con la alegría desbordándose en un llanto silencioso.

—Perdón... —masculla y Yuuri lo abraza contra sí, un poco exhausto, lo estrecha, y lo arropa contra su pecho, gime porque hasta la brisa mínima le causa daño, pero no le importa, acaricia ese cuerpo, y lo reconforta.

Umi y Ren se alejan cerrando la habitación, brindándole privacidad a sus padres.

Faltaban solo una o dos horas para que amanezca así que los niños deciden ya no dormirse, en su lugar empiezan a preparar el desayuno. No dicen nada sobre lo que ocurre solo se mueven por la cocina. Arriba, en el segundo piso Viktor se ha separado de Yuuri lentamente, se miran a los ojos y sus manos no dejan de tener contacto, entre ellas se acarician transmitiéndose energía, no es chakra ni ninguna clase de poder, sino energía que ambos requieren para vivir. Los preciosos ojos de Viktor parecen dos hermosos pozos que se han inundado más de la cuenta y los de Yuuri los rodean con un bosque seco que necesita de esa agua.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestiona Viktor regresándole por fin la mirada.

—Mejor... —confiesa Yuuri agregando con una sonrisa—, cansado aún, y débil pero mejor... —aspira y mira hacia la ventana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Doce... casi trece años, Yuuri.

—Eso explica porque luces casi como mi padre —bromea y ambos sonríen sin muchas ganas.

—No tengo problema con salir con personas más jóvenes —Viktor sonríe de medio lado. Y si en Yuuri había aún hielo, éste se ha terminado de derretir ante la sonrisa confiada del hombre que está sentado a su lado. Sonrojado baja la mirada.

—Supongo que está bien... —muerde su labios nervioso, no es capaz de ver a Viktor de frente—. ¿El Hokage te ha hablado sobre... Chihoko?

Viktor afirma.

—Me contó absolutamente todo, Yuuri... —su mano acaricia la del joven para transmitirle calma—. No tienes que temer, lo he comprendido y... te he estado esperando.

Yuuri alza la mirada hasta el contrario y ladea el rostro.

—¿De verdad? —la pregunta duele en Viktor, porque una parte de Yuuri al parecer desconfía de su lealtad pero recuerda a Sara y esas algunos tropiezos que tuvo porque el cuerpo tiene necesidades y a veces para un hombre es más difícil mantener tantos años la abstinencia. Yuuri puede ver en el rostro de Viktor esa expresión de tortura y suspira, alzando su mano para alcanzar el rostro maduro, para acercarlo y pegar sus frentes—. Te amo, Viktor...

—Yo también te amo, Yuuri...

—No sé qué va a pasar pero... —sus ojos se abrieron—, quiero permanecer a tu lado... el tiempo que me corresponda estar aquí, quiero estar a tu lado, Viktor... —desliza su mano hasta la mano del mayor, y Nikiforov siente que algo le hormiguea en ella, cuando Yuuri aparta la mano hay pequeñas florecitas diminutas que parecen haber florecido de la nada, son pequeñas y hermosas y Viktor sonríe encantado, se concentra y las congela en un cubo de hielo. Yuuri sonríe con amor ante la gracia que han hecho juntos y sus bocas se buscan, no con la desesperación del sueño, sino con calma, con letargo, algo de pereza en sus movimientos que se toman el tiempo de volver a conectar, y sus sentimientos florecen nuevamente como elocuentes adolescentes que no tienen idea de qué va a pasar con ellos.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	26. Primavera: Momo

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primavera: Momo**

.

.

_—Momo_

_En occidente conocida como la flor que el árbol de melocotón da a inicios de primavera. En Japón se le tiene especial cariño por la épica sobre "Momotaro" o el niño que nació del melocotón, se le atribuye la fortuna, pero también la duda y la adversidad como la vida que enfrentó el héroe Momotaro a lo largo de su vida. _

Los ojos de Yuuri se cierran y se abren de a poco mientras que aspirapor la nariz y exhala por la boca. La espalda recta y las yemas de sus dedos apenas tocándose entre sí unas con otras de sus manos, hace varios jutsus de manos y Ren junto a Umi están callados y asombrados. El ruido del aire cortar ante el movimiento de manos que no es visible para sus ojos ante la rapidez los sorprende. El día anterior cenaron juntos y ese día desayunaron juntos antes de que Viktor se retirara prometiendo regresar temprano, ahora Yuuri está en el jardín de su casa y ellos lo espían.

—Arte ninja: Lenguaje de la tierra... —piensa el moreno dejando caer su mano contra la tierra y enterrando los dedos de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda concentra su chakra. Se queda callado.

La tierra le habla, la tierra se alegra de que un usuario del Arte Floral esté vivo, sobre todo, que sea ese usuario, que sea Katsuki Yuuri, y empieza a hablar sobre como se le ha mojado con sangre, y los cuerpos que han quedado olvidados. La tierra le habla sobre la destrucción, sobre enfermedad y penuria, le dice sobre el veneno que ha estado matando todos los cultivos y como un 70% de ella no podrá ser madre porque los seres humanos la han echado a perder a propósito. Aprieta los labios Yuuri aún escuchando, avisándole como los pasos de los hombres se han vuelto desconfiado y la devastación que se avecina, sobre más muerte, menos vida y un profundo dolor que hasta ella misma la siente.

La tierra le habla, la tierra llora y Yuuri promete que hará lo posible por sanarla.

"Necesito saber sobre Cao Bin", e introduce un poco del chakra que antes le ha robado al hombre y la tierra promete que le informará, porque reconoce ese chakra y tiembla, es el chakra que le ha envenenado hasta volverla inútil.

—¿Umi? —masculla sin abrir los ojos y el niño se incorpora de golpe.

—Sí.

—Ve por un pergamino y tinta —pide Yuuri. El niño afirma mientras que corre ante el pedido de Yuuri. Ren lo observa irse y vuelve su atención a Yuuri. No hay duda que es su padre. Quiere repetir los sellos para hacer la misma técnica pero él sabe que le hace falta poder—. Ren —lo interrumpe la voz del moreno y el albino alza la mirada—. Acércate.

El que usa el cabello largo de los dos gemelos traga saliva y se acerca, sentándose frente a él. La mano que ha estado reuniendo chakra coge una de las de Ren sin mirar y hace que ponga la mano sobre la tierra, transmitiendo su chakra por medio de ese toque. Ren gime porque es capaz de escuchar todo lo que la tierra le dice. La tierra le dice instrucciones, datos, coordenadas, señas particulares, relatos de batallas y peleas. Jadea porque jamás había experimentado algo como eso, y tiene que concentrarse y calmarse para poder entender todo lo que se dice, empieza a mediar su chakra aunque es difícil, pero imita a Yuuri de a poco. Los ojos claros de Ren se fijan en el joven rostro que tiene al frente, lo relajada de la expresión y cierra los ojos pero se sobresalta por toda la corriente de la información.

"_Es mi hijo, es usuario del kekkei genkai floral_" —presenta Yuuri y Ren abre de golpe los ojos mientras entreabre los labios, se restriega el rostro para no llorar y volver a concentrarse.

"_Nuestro hijo tiene oscuridad en su corazón, todos los humanos tienen oscuridad en su corazón_" —responde la tierra—. "_Pero hay luz, hay luz y esperanza... hijo nuestro, debes de aprender a dejar ir ese rencor_" —Ren abre otra vez los ojos y mira a su padre, Yuuri le regresa la mirada, su sonrisa lo tranquiliza.

—Quiero que observes los puntos donde están los cuerpos, y se los vayas indicando a tu hermano cuando regrese —dice en voz alta, Ren afirma—. Será duro, pero sé que puedes con eso —el calor en su pecho se vuelve a expandir por la declaración del mayor y contiene el aliento listo para enfrentarse a lo que sus ojos van a ver.

La visión que la tierra le entrega es bastante precisa. Puede ver como ven los árboles, como ven las flores, como siente la tierra suelta. La maleza ha empezado a cubrir algunos cuerpos que se encuentran en estado de descomposición, sin embargo es fuerte. Cuando llega Umi le empieza a dar indicaciones precisas. Yuuri supervisa, él se encarga únicamente de seguir siendo la conexión entre la tierra y Ren. Aunque conoce los alrededores de Konoha y los campos de batallas, confía en las ubicaciones más actualizadas que su hijo puede dar.

Después de un rato de encontrarse en aquella posición Yuuri jadea pues Ren instintivamente ha introducido un poco de su propio chakra a la técnica, y ha incluenciado en Yuuri volviendo la carga un poco más pesada. Yuuri es capaz de acceder al pensamiento de su hijo por medio de un lazo que no entiende del todo.

De pronto ya no está en el cómodo patio de la casa de Viktor sino en un lugar que Yuuri no conoce, está nevando pero no tiene frío a pesar de que el vaho escapa de sus labios. El paisaje es gris y un estallido que hace explotar una edificación provoca que Yuuri se agazape confundido preparando la seda que lleva amarrada en su cadera sosteniendo la yukata de descanso que aún tiene puesta. Extrañamente su cuerpo no se siente pesado ni letárgico, sólo un poco diferente pero se siente bien.

Otra explosión más y corre a ocultarse detrás de un muro, escucha muchas voces y algunos gritos, gira la mirada porque siente la presencia de más persona, está listo para luchar aunque sea un genjutsu.

—Umi... Ren —masculla al darse cuenta que las otras personas ahí son los niños. Lucen más pequeños que en la actualidad y su postura en lugar de relajarse se tensa, no sabe que ha ocurrido pero debe cuidar de los niños—. Vengan acá —ordena pero los dos menores no se mueven, mantienen sus manos aferradas una contra la otra y siguen hechos un ovillo contra una pared que se ha caído y sirve como un escondite perfecto—. ¡Ren! ¡Umi! —los llama pero ninguno de los dos sigue sin mirarlo siquiera.

Detonación más cercana y más gritos se escuchan. Gime Umi aterrado.

—Tengo miedo.

—No temas —consuela Ren a su hermano acariciándole la cabeza.

—Pero si morimos.

—No vamos a morir... papá dijo que vendría por nosotros —masculla Ren abrazando a su igual que se deja dar cariño—. Somos ninjas, Umi-chan, debemos de ser fuertes porque somos ninjas —insiste.

—Aún no somos gennin, tengo mucho miedo —insiste Umi.

Ren y Yuuri giran su mirada hacia la calle, los dos han presentido movimiento. Yuuri vuelve su irada hacia los niños preocupados, tiene la intensión de tomarlos y huir de ahí, pero su mano los traspasa y entiende que solo puede ver pero no interactuar con ellos, el estrés, la ansiedad y desesperación aumenta, jalándose los cabellos tiene el grito en la boca, pero éste no escapa, Ren es el que se mueve tirando de la mano de Umi para correr hacia otro punto.

Es ahí que Yuuri reconoce el lugar donde están.

Es Konoha, lo sabe porque los niños corren hacia una construcción caída, esa construcción era la biblioteca, la misma donde Mila y él pasaban las tardes antes de su misión en Vegetales, un nudo se le forma en el estómago.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? Sigue tirando de su cabello con sus dos manos viendo a sus hijos alejarse. Reacciona cuando un ninja de una aldea que el moreno enseguida reconoce como de la Aldea de la Roca aparece frente a ellos.

—¡Ren! —grita Umi cuando el ninja patea al mayor haciéndolo rebotar en el piso. Umi junta sus manos y el ataque es tan sorpresivo que el ninja no lo previene, al menos no que fuera tan poderoso de parte de un niño tan pequeño, y es que de las manos de Umi agujas de hielo se forman atravesando el pecho del hombre que los intentó atacar. Umi ahora es el que se seca las lagrimas corriendo para levantar a su hermano y tirar de su mano. Yuuri los sigue de cerca.

—Tienes el kekkei genkai de Viktor —dice entre emocionado y asustado el moreno corriendo detrás de ellos hasta que se detienen los tres de golpe, pegándose contra una pared. Agazapándose pues hay un enfrentamiento entre ninjas de dos bandos en la explanada que ha dejado algún ataque masivo. Los ojos caoba de Katsuki notan que la frente de Ren sangra pero Umi lo está curando colocándole una venda provisional con un lazo que llevaba en su muñeca que está lastimada, se ha quitado la venda de su mano para ponérsela a su hermano y Yuuri siente ganas de llorar, esos dos niños han crecido con amor y valentía y se siente tan orgullosos de ellos, agradece a los dioses que no han heredado eso podrido y malvado que caracterizaba a Chihoko Kin.

—Gran muralla de fuego —anuncia una potente voz y enseguida el calor aumenta, y los niños a pesar de que están ocultos pueden sentir la presión de las llamaradas que hacen chillar y gemir de dolor a los adversarios.

—¡Otabek! —dicen los tres, y el aludido aparece en el campo de batalla que se ha convertido la placita del centro norte de Konoha. El ninja acaba con seis adversarios tras una dura confrontación de pelea mano a mano, y corre para perseguir a otro más que ha huido, cuatro ninjas de Konoha siguen a los pocos segundos a Otabek como refuerzo.

Tristemente los niños se arrastraron entre los cuerpos de los caídos de esa batalla que pareció más una carnicería, algunos aún se retorcían en el fuego bravo que Otabek invocó. Y a Ren le cimbra el odio, la rabia y la cólera, cuando ve a su hermano acariciar la cabeza de la mujer que vende flores, cierra con sus pequeñas manos los ojos del cadáver que está endurecido, debe de tener varios días ahí pues la piel no luce igual que el de los cadáveres que recién fueron deceso. Yuuri también tiene ganas de llorar pues conoce a esa chica, ya no es la misma niña a la que dejó de ver pero aún así la reconoce y ahora sabe que jamás la podrá ver arreglar las margaritas y echar agua a las azucenas, traga saliva y mira a Ren apretar los puños con frustración y a Umi derramar las lagrimas que mojan el rostro de esa adorable mujer. Ren siente como todo se multiplica en su interior y golpea con furia la tierra, de ésta, brotan flores, que enseguida oculta con su mano para que su hermano no lo note pero Yuuri si lo hace.

El mayor entreabre sus ojos y entiende perfectamente que Umi y Ren han heredado más que solo la apariencia genética de los que fueron donantes para ser creados. Se preguntan su ambos también han heredado algo del kekkei genkai de Chihoko.

Ren mira bajo su mano, y más flores han nacido, alza los ojos y mira asustado a Umi y Umi le devuelve la mirada sorprendido. Limpia su rostro de las lagrimas, restriega sus ojos para volver a ver hacia donde su hermano ha golpeado, se acerca para tocar las flores y darse cuenta que en efecto, esas flores.

Los niños terminan por esconderse en una tienda abandonada, y comen las partes de las frutas que no están podridas. Se sientan uno a lado del otro en el rincón más oscuros y se cubren el cuerpo para no pasar frío con un pedazo de cortina o mantel polvoriento que también hallaron de casualidad.

—No le digas a papá —suplica Ren en voz baja y Umi niega.

—Yuuri también podía hacer eso... me lo ha dicho Mila-sensei —masculla comiendo y pasándole a su hermano la manzana.

—Debemos ir por él, debemos sacarle el sello —dice el mayor mirando la fruta—. Él acabaría con todo esto.

—Somos niños, no podemos hacer eso —murmura Umi sentándose frente a su hermano mientras abraza sus rodillas, el estómago se le estruja.

—Si podemos, Otabek-sensei te ha enseñado a hacer sellos.

—Pero necesitamos la llave.

—La llave la tiene el hokage.

Ren muerde su labio y toma aire para recoger un poco de sangre de su rodilla raspada, toma suficiente aire para hacer algunos sellos y coloca la mano sobre el suelo pero no ocurre nada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mila-chan también me ha dicho que Yuuri podía hacer invocaciones... y Cao Bin-sensei dijo que me enseñaría... estos son los sellos.

—Pero necesitas firmar un contrato, Ren-chan.

—Hmp... —el niño muerde sus labios—. Entonces vayamos por la llave y después busquemos a Cao Bin-sensei y que él nos ayude a sacar a Yuuri.

—Ren-chan —gime Umi mientras le sostiene fuertemente la mano evitando que se mueva porque el mayor parece querer ir en ese mismo momento—. No sabemos dónde esté esa llave.

—Yo sí, está resguardada en la casa del abuelo.

—Pero todo está en ruinas.

—Pero la bóveda sigue intacta, nadie la debe de estar cuidando —insiste Ren.

—Ren-chan... —murmura asustado el menor.

—¿De verdad vas a esperar a que papá muera? —dice Ren alterado mirando fijamente a su gemelo quien aprieta los ojos con el pulso trémulo ante la pregunta del otro.

—No pero... pero ¿y si nos metemos en problemas?

—Estamos en problemas, Umi —responde el mayor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho el abuelo? ¿Lo que dice papá? ¿lo que dicen todos? ¿No has visto lo que están haciendo esos monstruos? El único que puede detenerlas es él...

—Pero si de verdad es un... —Ren empuja fuerte a su hermano al punto que éste cae de espaldas, los dos se habían puesto de pie.

—Katsuki Yuuri no es un criminal —resuelve el niño con total seriedad—. También es nuestro padre, y lo debemos amar y respetar tanto como amamos y respetamos a Viktor —Ren se restriega el rostro.

Yuuri está sentado frente a ellos sin palabras, con un sentimiento profundo y desconocido.

—¿Niños?

Los tres alzan la mirada. Yuuri no sintió el momento en que alguien se acercó tanto.

—¡Papá! —grita Umi, pero Ren lo detiene sacando una kunai y colocando a su hermano detrás de él.

Viktor observa a sus hijos y entiende la desconfianza de Ren. Por lo cual hace varios sellos manuales hasta que une sus palmas y al separar las manos forma una telaraña de hielo entre ellas, en el centro de la telaraña hay un copo de nieve perfectamente formada. Ren con desconfianza inspecciona la obra de arte y tras comprobar con la punta de la kunai que es realmente hielo, se acerca hasta su padre para abrazarse a su cintura, Umi lo imita, Viktor acaricia la cabeza de ambos, y los carga entre sus brazos, uno en cada uno, antes de presionarlos más contra su cuerpo.

El shinobi no luce mejor que sus hijos, los estragos de los enfrentamientos se leen en su apariencia, debe tener lastimada algunas costillas y quizás aún sangra su brazo pero no importa, sus hijos están ahí.

—Los llevaré al refugio —inquiere mientras que salta hacia unas ruinas y de ahí al techo de uno de los edificios.

Yuuri quiere seguirlos pero se da cuenta que su cuerpo ya no se mueve, los pies se le están desvaneciendo, mira sus manos y nota como éstas también se desvanecen. Cierra sus ojos dejando que la frialdad de su cuerpo se desvanezca por completo.

...

Viktor lo vuelve a ver dormir. Los niños salieron corriendo asustados cuando Yuuri colapsó en el patio después de aquel increíble jutsu donde la tierra le habló a Ren. Lo ha llevado a descansar, llamó a Mila y tras examinarlo le ha dicho que solo está agotado, tendrá que volver a entrenar para que su cuerpo se acostumbre y pueda hacer un uso total de todas sus habilidades. Pero pasa menos tiempo del que espera cuando Yuuri empieza a moverse.

—Buenos días —sonríe Viktor y Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa con debilidad.

—¿Los niños están bien?

—Sí, Ren me ha dicho que sin querer dejó ir chakra suyo y supongo que fue ahí cuando se sobreforzaste —acaricia su mano con lentitud y Yuuri agradece la atención.

—Sí... ¿Hizo el contrato con los cuervos? —pregunta Yuuri incorporándose para sentarse en la cama.

—Ren lo hizo, estuvo un tiempo entrenando con ellos —explica—. Y recién descubrimos que tiene tu Kekkei Genkai.

—Umi posee el tuyo.

—Pero Umi ha decidido no ser un ninja.

—¿Por qué?

Al usuario del elemento hielo le apena decirlo y desvía la mirada mientras entrelaza sus propios dedos pensativo, ahora es Yuuri el que acaricia las manos del contrario haciendo que éste lo observe nuevamente al rostro.

—Cao Bin lo sometió a entrenamiento... y Umi...

Katsuki asiente y suspira un: "Ya veo".

—Con lo que él sea feliz va a estar bien, ¿No crees?

—Lo mismo he pensado —responde Viktor—. ¿Quieres comer?

—Me gustaría comer katsudon. ¿Crees que sea posible que salgamos?

—¿Salir?

Yuuri afirma con un asentimiento de cabeza y el rostro maduro de Viktor produce cosquilleos en su joven cuerpo porque la expresión es seria, pensativa y adulta. Yuuri sigue siendo un adolescente con pensamientos astutos de un shinobi adiestrado desde una temprana infancia pero en su corazón aún existe ese puro sentimiento de entrega y lujurias jóvenes, hormonales que producen un sonrojo total cuando Viktor lo mira a los ojos y enarca la ceja confundida debido a la expresión ida del menor.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí-í... yo... —Yuuri desvía rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —la mano de Viktor es grande, a nada se parece a aquella mano que le sostenía con fuerza y posesividad hace más de diez años atrás—. Tienes un poco de fiebre —infiera y aparta la mano pero Yuuri la atrapa antes de que se aleje.

Los ojos de Viktor vuelven a estar sobre los de Yuuri y no lo comprende.

—Quiero que salgamos hay muchas cosas que cambiaron... supongo que la villa también cambio.

—Sí, todo cambio.

—Entonces ¿Si salimos?

Viktor sigue siendo al rostro de Yuuri, verlo provoca que los diez años que han pasado por su cuerpo desaparezcan y es nuevamente el muchacho de 18 años que quería todo o nada con el usuario de aquel adorable y letal kekkei genkai.

...

—¿Los niños?

—Ren ha sido llamado a la oficina del hokage, nosotros iremos más tarde, mi padre quiere hablar contigo y el concejo también, los cargos por los cuales te condenaron se absolvieron por tu ayuda contra Cao Bin. Pero estarás bajo supervisión.

—¿Podré volver a la base?

—A la ANBU no creo que el concejo lo permita, sobre todo porque Cao Bin fue el que te invocó.

Los dos van lado a lado caminando por las calles de Konoha. Todo es nuevo, desconoce totalmente lo que sus ojos están viendo. Cruzan la avenida comercial Norte, y se da cuenta que es la misma zona con la que soñó donde vio los niños y a Viktor heridos. Viktor se da cuenta que Yuuri está inmerso en algún pensamiento profundo, y que sus ojos se ven muy interesados en las construcciones nuevas. Lugares como la biblioteca, la escuela o el recinto Hokage sigue siendo igual, incluso algunos comercios pero otros desaparecieron para dar lugar a nuevos lugares.

—Después de que te sellara la guerra estalló porque las naciones más grandes querían someter a las más pequeñas —explicó Viktor con su voz ronca y varonil haciendo eco en la cabeza de Yuuri que volvió a sentir el escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Los ojos caoba se fijan en el mayor, es más alto que él, una cabeza más alto que él, le llega apenas al hombro, la diferencia le molesta porque desde que se conocieron Viktor había sido más alto cuando él cumplió 17 y Viktor rondaba los 20 las cosas se habían emparejado pero ahora nuevamente había una distancia abismal—. Hubo una incursión enemiga y dejó a la aldea en ruinas, hubo muchas muertes, muchas bajas, no todos los civiles alcanzaron a llegar al refugio. Fue bastante...

—Tú fuiste por Ren y por Umi, ¿no?

Los ojos azules del mayor se fijan en el menor que pensativo sigue caminando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando dos shinobis entrenan en el Yermo de los huesos con los Cuervos, hay cierto jutsu especial que te permite acceder a las memorias de amos anteriores, algo así como la experiencia de tus antecesores. Yo dejé ahí algunas memorias, y al parecer Ren accedió a esas memorias —Viktor escuchaba a Yuuri que se seguía expresando con la misma propiedad, nada en él había cambiado un solo pisco—. Sin embargo, no es algo... unilateral —Yuuri mira a Viktor—. Es bilateral y hoy que insertó un poco de su chakra en mí pude ver una de sus propias memorias.

Viktor entiende, afirma un poco fascinado.

—También vi que saliste con Sara Crispino —suelta de golpe y Viktor se gira con violencia a ver a Yuuri que con calma acomoda el cuello de su yukata.

—¿Qué-é? Yo no salí con ella y...

—La escuché llegar a casa el día que me llevaron allá.

—Se supone que estabas dormido.

—Pero podía escuchar —aclara—. ¿El sitio de los katsudon aún existe?

Viktor se debate entre llevar esa conversación hasta las últimas consecuencias pero cede y suspira. Afirmando con la cabeza.

—¿Aún sales con ella?

—No salgo con ella, no salí con ella... sólo estábamos en conversaciones.

—¿Conversaciones de qué?

—...

—¿Te pensabas casar con ella?

El mutis que le responde le propina un frío mayor al que antes sintió estando congelado y la respiración se le corta brevemente. Ha recibido ataques y heridas profundas donde su vida peligra, pero a nada se compara con ese silencio por parte de Viktor.

—¿No creíste que fueran a liberar el sello en algún momento? —Yuuri se detiene para mirar a Viktor al rostro. Éste tiene que bajar un poco la mirada para poder observarle de frente y eso enfada a Yuuri que se cruza de brazos por dentro de la yukata, su espalda es recta, su postura innegable y un poco altiva, Viktor puede ver la chispa de indignación nacer en ese par de ojos castaños.

—Sí pe-pero... —¿Cómo lo explica? —. No pensé que fuera a ser en los siguientes diez o quince años y... los niños...

—¿Necesitaban una madre?

—Sí porque yo no podía atenderlos y...

—Yakov te educó perfectamente solo —espetó el moreno.

—Aún así se casó con Lilia.

—Por amor.

—Dios, Yuuri.

—¿Amas a Sara?

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos el albino sorprendido por la pregunta que sonó absurdo—. Claro que no, no amo a Sara, Yuuri... ¿No te dije que te sigo amando?

—Pero me estás diciendo que te pretendías casar con ella —alza un poco la voz y se queda callado de inmediato, frunce los labios, niega y bufa suavemente—. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

—Yuuri —Viktor lo sigue cuando el aludido empieza a caminar.

—Viktor, de verdad... tú no entiendes cómo se siente todo esto.

—Tú fuiste el que decidió en un principio por su cuenta irse a sacrificar a una misión suicida sin decir nada a nadie. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo estos doce años?

El menor no habla y Viktor asume el silencio de Yuuri como una victoria sobre esa pequeña riña, aunque le sienta fatal cuando los ojos del shinobi más joven se oscurece. Yuuri se da la vuelta para volver a caminar, no quiere ver a Viktor.

—Yo si entiendo que hombre soy un shinobi, Viktor. Y si tengo que exponer mi vida para que la vida de quienes amo esté a salvo lo volveré a hacer —empieza a caminar nuevamente reanudando su marcha.

—Yuuri —lo llama el mayor—. Yuuri —pero el moreno lo ignora y la exasperación le raya la paciencia al padre de dos niños—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —grita y varias miradas se vuelven a la escena, el moreno se gira con el gesto altivo, prepotente, arrogante, frunce el ceño retando al albino con la mirada.

—No soy tu hijo para que me grites, Viktor —sentencia fríamente antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, se dirige hacia la torre del hokage. Aún no es hora de que se encuentren pero es el único lugar que Yuuri conoce y sabe que está en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó la última vez.

Viktor no tiene cada para seguir a Yuuri porque siente empatía con el pensamiento de Yuuri y su férrea convicción, de hecho, a pesar de la edad que dista entre ellos, Yuuri sigue siendo más maduro y centrado que él, es una patada a su orgullo. Chasquea la lengua.

...

No puede con la frustración, el enojo y los celos que Viktor le produjo. Ignora brevemente las miradas que algunos shinobi le dedican mientras camina hacia la entrada. Otros incluso se detienen para observarle. Yuuri es consciente que uno o dos ANBU le siguen los pasos desde que salieron de la casa de Viktor, y se detiene antes de subir las escaleras cuando al alzar la mirada puede ver a dos enmascarados obstruyéndole el paso. No sabe a quién pertenece cuál máscara y por las contexturas físicas es imposible adivinar, es una mujer y un hombre.

—El hokage se encuentra ocupado —dice uno de los enmascarados y su voz es amortiguada por la máscara. Yuuri no la reconoce y es un amargo descubrimiento, pero se encuentra enfadado y frunce el ceño.

—Entonces lo esperaré —anuncia subiendo un escalón más y los Anbu no se movieron.

—Vuelve, te mandará a llamar —sisea el otro ANBU, esa tersa voz es la misma que resonó en casa días antes. Era Sara. Y la sangre hierve en Yuuri que suspira.

—Lo esperaré aquí, si es necesario afuera de su oficina —comenta subiendo otro escalón.

Y ambos ANBU sacan sus armas cortas. El brillo de la kunai y su prometedor filo no inquietan a Yuuri que sigue andando hacia el segundo piso, y los ANBU se apresuran hacia él en un salto. El moreno hace un movimiento de manos pero uno de los ANBU ha aparecido detrás de él y lo ha apuñalado con la kunai pero en realidad sólo ha apuñalado a un montón de hojas y ramas, jutsu de sustitución, murmura Sara girando su mirada hacia el segundo piso. Yuuri no se ha despeinado y ya está frente a la puerta del hokage.

Minami se quita la máscara con una sonrisa en sus labios, una enorme y emocionado. Sara chasquea la lengua energúmena.

—Ese es el genio del que todos hablan —murmura extasiado Kenjiro, y Crispino ve de reojo a su compañero.

—Recuerda que sigues mis órdenes —sentencia la chica y Minami se vuelve a poner la máscara, los dos desaparecen en un guiñón dejando atrás las hojas y ramas secas. Yuuri toca la puerta con calma.

—Adelante —escucha desde el interior.

Abre la puerta y dentro se encuentran varias personas, tres shinobi delante del escritorio del hokage, el hokage en su lugar y alguien a su lado ofreciéndole unos documentos.

—Katsuki-kun —es la voz rasposa de Yakov la que hace que los presenten viren su atención al recién llegado y más de uno, como ocurrió antes con los ANBU, queden plantados en su lugar. Yuri y Mila lo han visto antes, ellos lo rescataron de alguna manera o mínimo se podría decir que estuvieron presente cuando Cao Bin atento contra la vida de Umi, contra la de un colega y contra las leyes para hacer lo que muchos consideran una abominación, un sacrificio humano sin importar el motivo es una abominación.

Leo, que es el otro chuunin en la sala se queda horrorizado al ver a Yuuri. No existe persona en Konoha que no lo conozca y no conozca la historia detrás de su condena así como sus terroríficas habilidades en batalla. Pero lo que más hace escarmiento en Leo es la apariencia del moreno, es idéntica a la que recuerda cuando era un niño y Yuuri aún no era considerado traidor. Traga saliva tenso. Hay muchas voces que se han levantado cuestionando la decisión del hokage y más de uno ha quedado de acuerdo que es demasiado peligroso tenerlo entre las filas. Ejecutarlo de una vez, es lo mejor, ahorita que está débil. Pero Leo no tiene las agallas porque el temple de Yuuri es firme, se sabe inquebrantable y, lo más extraordinario, el único poseedor de un kekkei touta, probablemente, en toda la nación.

—Hokage-sama —hace una reverencia Yuuri.

Mila y Yuri no se mueven, por más que lo vean, siguen sin creer que ahí está, vivo. De pie. Respirando y existiendo. Pero Yakov es más flexible y esboza una sonrisa suave, una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Lamento no haber ido a verte —murmura el hombre.

—No es su obligación —infiere Yuuri con una sonrisa suave porque Yakov luce igual de cómo lo recuerda, quizás un poco más viejo y sin cabello, pero sigue siendo Yakov—. Lamento haber venido sin avisar antes.

—Estos tres ya se iban —miró a los chuunin quienes desviaron la mirada. Min-Soo Park, ella si sigue idéntica, no ha cambiado ni un poco, y aguarda con documentos contra su pecho mirando a Yuuri con tranquilidad—. Ya se iban con el entendido que deben arreglar su desastre.

—¿Ah? Fue culpa del bastardo de Minami —gruñe el rubio y ante la mirada inquisidora del hokage bufa metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Cómo sea... —vocifera caminando a la salida mirando a Yuuri de paso, dándose cuenta que ahora, es más alto que él. Se detiene a la altura de éste—. Puliré mi lanza... y no podrás detenerla —sentencia de forma fría, su camino sigue hacia el frente y Yuuri se sorprende un poco para después sonreír con debilidad, cuando recién despertó recuerda brevemente haber desviado dos lanzas. La lanza bicéfala, ahora entiende que era la de Mila y Yuuri, y es la primera con la que intercambia miradas y hay tanto oculto en los preciosos ojos claros de la chica, ella muerde sus labios, mira hacia hokage, hacia el rubio que la espera afuera y no puede soportarlo más, se abraza a él por el cuello.

Yuuri se sobresalta un poco, jadea porque es la primera muestra de cariño que recibe fuera de casa y cierra los ojos para pasar sus manos por la cintura ajena, apretándola, devolviéndole el afecto.

—Gracias —masculla la pelirroja contra el oído de su maestro para alejarse y apremiar su paso avergonzada el moreno sigue sonriendo, pero la mirada llena de intriga y desconfianza de Leo le advierte la tormenta que se avecina.

—Min-Soo, que nadie me moleste y llama a los ancianos, por favor —solicita el hokage—. Yuuri, acompañame —solicita mientras se incorpora para caminar hacia el exterior, guiando a su invitado por el pasillo, en el fondo los ANBU de antes se encuentran en evidente espera. Yakov los ignora y Yuuri decide hacer lo mismo.

Había llegado el momento de saber la certeza de ese futuro incierto. De ese niño que el río les había regresado a Konoha..

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	27. Primavera: Tsubaki

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primavera: Tsubaki**

.

.

—Tsubaki

_Tsubaki__, conocida en occidente como camelia, es también conocida como "La rosa del Japón", aunque la __Sakura__ es la flor emblemática del país, la __tsunami__ es por excelencia la flor que representa el amor romántico y carnal de los amantes. Quien recibe una __Tsubaki__, recibe el corazón de su pareja. _

_Un arma como el silencio era algo muy práctico para ella. Los enigmáticos orbes rojos que su madre le había regalado desde el vientre siempre causaban revuelo suficiente alrededor como para que también hubiera murmullos en su cabeza. Todo por ser concebida en ese mes, en el mes donde la sangre tiño de rojo y terror a la ciudad. Había sido destinada desde su nacimiento para ser la abominación de ojos sangre que todos señalaban, todos excepto él. Fue sólo un breve momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron en el paso del mercado, pero fue suficiente para que ambos detuvieran su andar. Ella era una niña, una niña de ojos rojos, y él era un Mercenario, un mercenario asesino. Temidos por diferentes motivos, pero temidos y exiliados al fin. _

_El hombre permanecía inmutable frente a ella, con la vestimenta propia de un Mercenario. Mientras que la niña con ese ramo de siete gardenias extranjeras pegadas a su ropa de seda azul parecía una estatua congelada en el infierno. Él gruñó, puesto que no se explicaba qué pasaba, pero la pequeña niña, que reconocía hija de un reconocido __ninja__, sólo le observaba. _

_Sin duda la menor daba la impresión de no tener miedo como otros niños con los que antes había interactuado, el sujeto hasta sospechaba que la pequeña hija del __ninja__ poseía una ignorancia acerca de quién era él y cuan malvado podía ser, pero aun así, ni por su apariencia temible, ni por su arma en su cintura o la __bandana__ en su frente tachada como la de traidor, ni por los seis hombres armados que le rodeaban, la niña parecía no retroceder, no temerle. Sostuvieron miradas varios segundos más, y él fue el que retrocedió, le sobrepasaba más que cualquier otra cosa, más que las armas manchadas del liquido carmesí, más que los gritos ahogados de la vida que se extinguía en sus adversarios derrotados, más que el reflejo que mostraba el espejo cada mañana... conocer a alguien sin miedo, le __apabullaba__. Le hacía darse cuenta que esa persona no temía a morir, y una persona sin miedo, aunque fuese una niña, era peligrosa._

_Fue único y preciso el momento en el tiempo en que todo a su alrededor se fragmentaba en una suave melodía para dos, las miradas entorno a ellos se escurrían y el suave viento de abril parecía entretener los cabellos azabaches de la niña que brincaban a su __carita__ de porcelana. El Mercenario, se hincó, sosteniendo su arma -bitácora de __sangre-__ con la mano derecha, posando sus comunes ojos en los de la niña, quien estremecida por la cercanía -jamás nadie se había acercado __tanto-__ esperaba una agresión a las que ya estaba acostumbrada. La ruda expresión del hombre y la cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el rostro maduro, no ayudaban mucho para infundir serenidad a un infante, sin embargo, el hombre sólo se dedicó a acariciar la melena negra_.

_Los ojos rojos de esa niña eran una letanía inescrutable, compuesta especialmente para que él la disfrutara, y claro que lo hacía, casi como un orgasmo casto, pero sin que el morbo fuera el sentimiento que guiara a acariciar esos mechones azabache, sino todo lo contrario, era ternura y admiración. Pero de un momento a otro, se reflejo por completo en ellos, en los orbes color __borgoña__. Y tuvo miedo. Eran como un espejo, como el que tenía cerca de su cama, ése que le mostraban al imponente Mercenario, pero que discrepaba con los dos espejos que, teñidos de sangre, mostraban al asesino que realmente era. Tuvo pánico, y lloró de alegría, puesto que se descubría. Se incorporó lentamente y extendió la mano a la menor. Ésta quedó observando la gran palma que era dedicada a ella, y sin pensarlo la tomó_.

_¿Por qué él no había huido de ella como lo hacían las personas, familiares y hasta sus padres?_

_Ella quería estar con él, y él la llevaría porque ella sería su fiel espejo, que le acompañaría siempre, que a diferencia de los demás artefactos reflectores, ese par de perfectos ojos carmín, le mostrarían tal cual era... bañado de rojo, bañado en vida, bañado en sangre. _

—¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

—Morooka Haru —respondió en un hilo de voz y Can Bin sonrió mientras la cargaba.

—Bien, Haru, es hora de irnos.

...

—Es fuerte...—reza Minako maravillada con sus ojos fijos en la arena.

—Más que fuerte... diría que sigue siendo muy fuerte —dice Lilia que se acaricia el mentón con interés.

—Sara, Chris —ordena el hokage mientras que los aludidos aparecían en una nube de humo en medio de aquel ring de tierra, Yuuri tiene que saltar pues han lanzado kunais con cadenas y éstas le siguen como miel a la abeja y se mueve por todos lados, esquiva los golpes de los otros dos shinobis que hay en el mismo lugar. La arena de entrenamiento número tres. La más grande y resguardada de toda la aldea.

Le han prohibido utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu, sólo puede esquivar, usar taijutsu y armas, no se ve cansado, por el contrario, se nota bastante motivado. Sobre todo ahora que Sara está al sacando estrellas ninjas, por detrás de él se encuentra Chris, a un costado el chico que según se enteró se llama Minami y del otro extremo tiene la pared de piedra sólida. Alza la mirada y desde arriba hay un cuarto ataque.

Error.

Chris y Sara van sincronizados, pero los otros dos se han retrasados dos segundos. Le basta coger impulso para correr hacia Sara al tiempo que saca su arma para lanzar apresurando el ataque de la chica para defenderse. Las estrellas salen disparadas hacia donde se encuentra Chris que ha tenido que saltar hacia el otro lado para no salir dañado. Minami no tiene tiempo de frenar por la velocidad que lleva y choca con su compañero que ha intentado un ataque aéreo. Sara y Yuuri se enzarzan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Es delgada y de estatura mediana pero aún así sabe utilizar esas desventajas a su favor. Ha mejorado de forma considerable y es algo que no puede negar el moreno, puede sentir la fuerza del peso de la chica y la velocidad de sus patadas y sus puños. Utiliza los codos, las rodillas, hace flexiones increíbles. Entiende perfectamente como es que debe de ser un combate y a Yuuri no le sorprende que haya sido asendido como capitán en la escuadra taichou. Sin contar que no permite que sus sentimientos le nublen su visión a su objetivo. Yuuri no se distrae, pero siente a Chris detrás de él, permite que la chica le alcance un golpe en las costillas, las siente crujir, pero ha sido necesario para bajar el brazo atrapándolo y empujarla para usarla como escudo ante la fuerte patada que Chris propinaba.

La deja caer para encargarse ahora de Chris, Sara queda en el suelo retorciéndose sosteniéndose el costado, tratando de implementarse ninjutsu médico porque le ha fracturado algo, está segura. Chris maldice en voz baja mientras que sigue peleando contra Yuuri. Los golpes son más fuertes, más precisos y con preciosas florituras. A Yuuri siempre le gustó ver a Giacometti pelear porque guardaba cierta gracia y sensualidad, hacía de las peleas todo un deleite, como un ritual de apariamento, podía ser tremenda mente seductor o tremendamente masculino y varonil, dominante, o sencillamente podía pisar fuerte y amedrentar.

Ahora Chris era tan alto como Viktor y cualquiera pensaría que estaban abusando del pequeño moreno pero la realidad es que van mano con mano, ninguno de los dos retrocede y se mantienen Minami aparece por la espalda con tres kunais que lanza y Yuuri salta pero Chris también. Yuuri frunce levemente el ceño y Chris sonríe.

—Yo no seré presa fácil como Sara —advierte Chris y Yuuri sonríe.

—No pensé que lo fueras —comenta con amabilidad antes de girarse y de patear la tierra que alza una nube de tierra que hacen a Chris avanzar para atrapar a Yuuri pero Yuuri no ha intentado huir, por el contrario se ha agachado para propinar un puñetazo a la altura de la entrepierna de Chris, el rubio gime pero aprieta los dientes y junta sus manos para golpear con fuerza la espalda de Yuuri, sin embargo éste queda de pecho al suelo entre las piernas de Chris, sacándole una kunai de la sandalia ninja de Chris y hacer un pequeño corte en la cara interna del muslo y luego en el pie. Chris grita y Yuuri se arrastra tan rápido como puede para ponerse de pie y empujar de una patada por la espalda a Chris, gira su mirada hacia Minami que se ha mantenido al margen, sus labios están entreabiertos.

—Yo... —mira para un lado, para el otro—. Me rindo... —sonríe casi enamorado.

Yuuri se gira hacia el hokage que afirma aceptando la rendición de Minami.

—Un buen shiboni sabe reconocer donde no habrá una victoria, bien hecho Minami —felicita el anciano al tanto las otras tres personas miran a éste.

Yuuri se acerca hasta Chris para hincarse a su altura, la kunai sigue enterrada en su pie, Yuuri le sonríe al rubio como si pidiera permiso y éste asiente con las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo que ha implicado esa prueba, ha sido más complicada de lo que había esperado, y es que cuando dijeron que iban a necesitar a miembros del ANBU para una misión que tenía que ver con Yuuri Katsuki a Chris le sonó a una pésima idea pero ordenes, eran ordenes y ahora estaba hecho polvo. Ni siquiera pestañea cuando Yuuri arranca la kunai para enseguida empezar a sanar la herida.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con sencillez Yuuri.

—Sí, señor —la voz de Chris suena madura, varonil y seductora, le va perfectamente.

—Debes cuidar más tu defensa baja —masculla Yuuri.

—Sí, señor —aún hay ese respeto profundo y arraigado en su pensamiento. Yuuri siempre fue el más joven del grupo ANBU sin embargo era alguien con mucho talento que estaba dispuesto a compartir su conocimiento y señalar tus errores, quizás de un modo no tan suave pero sincero con las intenciones de mejorar, sólo con esas intenciones, jamás había burla, o altivez en esa persona. Por el contrario, en más de una ocasión Yuuri había confesado personalmente con él tener miedo, o haber tenido miedo. "El miedo no es una debilidad, Giacometti, el miedo te mantiene vivo", le dijo en alguna ocasión y esas palabras se volvieron en la motivación de Chris, pues entendió que las personas que sentían miedo, eran las que vivían más.

Vivir más, con miedo de morir.

El equipo médico llega pero Yuuri ha terminado con la herida de Chris. Hace una pequeña reverencia a las enfermeras ninjas, y Giacometti no puede dejar de ver la desconfianza de las chicas y las miradas que entre ellas se lanzan cuando Yuuri se pone de pie para cuadrarse y recibir las apreciaciones del concejo del Hokage.

—Tus habilidades no parecen desmejoradas a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, Katsuki —dice Celestino, no suena como un cumplido sino como una queja pero Yuuri igual inclina la cabeza como si agradeciera.

—¿Cuál es el recuento de los daños fatales? —ordena Lilia. Los cuatro shinobi que han participado en la prueba se acercan y quedan formados a un costado de Yuuri. Min Soo se acerca con una tabla donde ha hecho sus anotaciones durante el combate.

—Sara Crispino, golpe directo a la altura de los riñones y un corte que pudo ser profundo a la altura del pulmón izquierdo, además del bloqueo del centro de redistribución de chakra en la pierna derecha —señala una shuriken que la chica tenía clavada un poco más arriba de la rodilla. La castaña no siente vergüenza, ha peleado como sabe hacerlo: Con fuerza y a matar. No es nada personal contra Yuuri, sólo era trabajo y defender su aldea tal como le ordenaron.

Yakov asiente al igual que Lilia y Celestino que se ha acercado interesado en la estrella para sacarla de un solo golpe haciendo gemir a la chica que baja la cabeza tragando saliva.

—Qué descuido —murmura el de cabello largo mientras el equipo médico socorren a la chica que siente sus rodillas flaquear. La verdad es que dicha estrella se le ha clavado apenas entró a la arena, no obstante soportó el dolor.

—Christophe Giacometti, corte que pudo ser profundo cerca de la vena safena interna del muslo derecho, corte en el pie que pudo ser en el tobillo dado la posición del oponente —explica Min Soo.

—Me ruborizas que juegues entre mis piernas, capitán Katsuki —dice con encanto y Yuuri acaba por desviar la mirada sonrojado, Yakov aclara la garganta.

—Continúa —ordena Yakov.

—Toono Kukagawa ha quedado fuera de la pelea al estrellarse contra su compañero Minami Kenjiro quien ha pedido la rendición voluntaria tras quedar sin refuerzos —Park deja de leer entregando sus anotaciones a Lilia que se las ha pedido, Minako se acerca a leerlas.

—Minami, Chris, Sara, pueden retirarse, pueden tomarse el resto del día, bien hecho.

—Gracias, señor —dicen los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Celestino sigue a Lilia y Minako que han empezado a caminar hacia la puerta de salida que lleva a una pequeña sala que usualmente es usada como cuarto de instrucciones, pero que en ese momento ha sido condicionado para la junta extraordinaria.

—Vamos, Yuuri —Yakov está parado esperando a Yuuri que hace una rápida reverencia a sus contrincantes para caminar a Yakov.

—Capitán Katsuki —llama Chris y Yuuri se gira.

Chris le ofrece sus dos dedos, el índice y el medio, Yuuri entreabre los labios, sonríe suavemente regresando para entrelazar sus dedos índice y medio de la misma mano con los de Chris. El sello de la reconciliación.

—Bien hecho —comenta sincero Chris y Yuuri sonríe un poco más tranquilo. Minami queda maravillado y quiere intentarlo, pero Sara niega, es algo entre Chris y Yuuri—. Bienvenido de regreso —agrega y Yuuri asiente antes de correr detrás de Yakov que se ha alejado. Chris lo ve partir y deja su mano sobre su cadera que ladea—. Antes me parecía adorable, ahora me parece el doble de adorable sin contar que le tengo tanta envidia... luce tan joven —canturrea Chris tocándose el rostro—. Ah... se me ven las arrugas.

Sara bufa.

—Bueno, no tanto como a ti, querida Sara —resopla ganándose una mirada envenenada de la chica. No es que le caiga mal, pero odia, como el resto del círculo de amistades, lo insistente que ha sido con Viktor. Como si de un tiempo a la fecha se hubiese obsesionado con la idea de estar siempre ahí para él, como una especie de novia o esposa. Ahora que ha regresado Yuuri, Chris ve con ojos entretenida la situación y el extraño triángulo amoroso, aunque si lo piensa un poco más, Viktor nunca tuvo interés en corresponder los sentimientos de nadie porque jamás había tenido sentimientos para nadie más que para Yuuri—. Ah... juventud —canturrea saliendo de la arena con paso lento porque aún duele, iría a tomarse una cerveza. A su lado camina Minami y apenas se da cuenta lo emocionado que luce el niño y lo mucho que está parloteando sobre lo increíble que era Yuuri Katsuki.

...

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que has regresado, Yuuri? Has tenido algunos días para pensarlo —dice Yakov.

Yuuri mira con firmeza al consejo que le regresa la mirada. Minako no puede dejar de observare, de haber estado viva Hiroko probablemente Yuuri no estaría ahí en primer lugar, en esa posición, siendo juzgado por un concejo de guerra, pero dejando de lado la situación obvia, una genio en la medicina como Hiroko probablemente le hubiese fascinado el fenómeno, sobre todo, el kekkei touta que ella veía trabajar en ese momento.

—Quiero volver a ser reasignado como ninja de Konoha, señor —responde Yuuri.

—Pero eres peligroso —determina con frialdad Celestino.

—¿Qué nos asegura que no intentarás hacer algo contra la aldea nuevamente? —cuestiona Minako.

—Ustedes conocen la verdad, a estas alturas no tienen que seguir fingiendo —azuza Lilia mirando a los otros dos consejeros que parecen de pronto relajados. Pues ciertamente la información sobre la verdadera misión de Yuuri había sido secreta incluso para el concejo mismo pues Yakov siempre sospechó de Cao Bin, no fue sino hasta probar lealtades de cada uno de los miembros que pudo contarles absolutamente toda la verdad, mostrando archivos y evidencia contundente de que la caída del gobierno de terror de Chihoko fue gracias a Yuuri y su sacrificio.

—Aunque nosotros conozcamos la verdad es imposible que regrese a las filas de la aldea sólo por buena voluntad —infiere Minako. Parece ser la más dura en cuanto a su postura, sin embargo lo que dice es para proteger a Yuuri porque lo quiere tanto como si fuera su hijo.

—Entiendo perfectamente —dice Celestino girándose a ver a la mujer—. Pero estamos hablando de Cao Bin con el que en un futuro tendremos que eliminar —declara dejando una mano sobre la mesa larga que cubre a los cuatro presentes. Min Soo también está ahí, en silencio tomando notas. Hay otros cuatro ANBU en la sala solo por protocolo. Yuuri los mira de reojo, uno es sin lugar a duda JJ, podría reconocer esa postura en cualquier lugar, vuelve su mirada hacia el concejo.

—Explícale eso a la gente —señala Minako fríamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede vivir entre las sombras, fingimos su muerte...

—Me niego —responde casi de inmediato Morooka Hisashi que camina con paso lento entrando a la discusión. Es el quinto miembro del concejo.

—Bienvenido, Hisashi —dice Yakov con respeto y Yuuri hace una profunda reverencia hacia el hombre que debe de reconocer casi olvidaba de su existencia. Aunque no es alguien ajeno a él.

—Hisashi —canturrea Minako incorporándose para señalarlo—. Llegas tarde, maldita sea.

—Lo lamento, tuve que atender un problema —responde el hombre tomando lugar a lado de Lilia. Es el más joven de los cuatro concejeros. Hisashi, Minako y Hiroko formaron en algún momento el equipo tres cuando Hiroko había vivido en la aldea hasta que la kunoichi tuvo que regresar al país de los Vegetales donde se comprometió con Toshio y posteriormente hizo su familia para luego volver a Konoha en aquel acto de buena fe. Un ir y venir que no debilitó en lo más mínimo el cariño entre los que una vez fueron compañeros y casi hermanos.

Al retorno de Hiroko con su familia a Konoha, tanto Minako como Hisashi fueron de las personas que Yuuri más veía en casa como invitados muy frecuentes, siempre tomando té, platicando o ayudando a su madre en esto y aquello, incluso Hisashi tuvo una relación muy estrecha con Toshio al punto que compartían gustos en común como ir a beber y hacer el ridículo en bares de la localidad. Lo recordaba en el funeral de sus padres con una expresión seria pero sumamente sentida. Sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando silenciosas lágrimas mientras acariciaba la espalda de Minako. Ahora formaba parte del concejo y Yuuri se sentía feliz por él.

—Me niego a que hagan eso otra vez con Yuuri —señala apasionado.

—Pero no podemos simplemente permitir que viva como si nada, Yakov quedaría como un Hokage incompetente al liberar a un aparente peligroso criminal y ahora dejándolo libre, movilizó a dos escuadrones ANBU para capturarlo y eso provocó toda una guerra —defiende Minako.

—La guerra inició por la incapacidad de las otras naciones de respetar la individualidad ajena —revuelve Lilia en un tono suave de voz.

—Pero-

—Este viejo hokage puede asumir con valentía las consecuencias de sus actos —defiende Yakov con seriedad antes de dar una calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Cierto, Min Soo? —la secretaria guarda silencio—. Konoha le debe mucho a Yuuri como para obligarlo a volver a sacrificar el resto de su vida... un nuevo hokage entrará en función, podré lidiar con las consecuencias desde mi retiro.

Yuuri entreabre los labios y mira sus manos, ya se han sanado por completo, los moretones que tenía antes por la pelea se han esfumado y se siente bien, sin embargo algo hormiguea dentro de su pecho.

—¿O sea... qué podré vivir otra vez en mi casa... con mis hijos con...?

Yakov mira a Yuuri, y éste le regresa la mirada.

—Lo que Katsuki Yuuri haga con su vida personal no debe ser incumbencia de los demás, Yuuri. Pero por parte del concejo puedo decir... —mira a todos, Minako desvía la mirada pero parece no oponerse.

...

Camina en silencio de regreso a su hogar. No puede dejar de pensar en lo que el hokage le ha dicho, mira de lejos a un grupo de niños correr hacia donde él está, pero lo esquivan. Los niños ríen revoloteando y jugando entre ellos. El alboroto desaparece conforme se aleja, gira su mirada hacia donde han aparecido antes y se da cuenta que es la dirección donde se encuentra la escuela. Pero lo que llama su atención es una persona que está como una estatúa griega perfecta y hermosa parada a unos metros de él.

—¿Yu-uri? —pregunta quedamente.

—Phi-chit...

—¡Yuuri! —gime el moreno.

—¡Phichit! —gime también Yuuri.

—Yuuri.

—Phichit.

Y no pueden dejar de repetir sus nombres hasta que es Phichit el que reacciona a llorar porque siente la felicidad sincera, alegre, inocente y viva de Yuuri, la siente como propia porque él se siente justamente igual, y aunque antes lo ha visto dormir, ahora que lo ve ahí parado en sus piernas con las mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo en sus bonitos ojos castaños sabe que todo es real. Ambos corren al encuentro del otro. Yuuri jamás ha sido expresivo pero la vergüenza se le marcha porque tiene muchas ganas de estrechar a su amigo, apretarlo contra él, y joder que bien se siente, es como estar en casa. Phichit le devuelve el abrazo con la misma fuerza, y ambos parece que están a punto de despegar.

—...

—...

Yuuri mueve su té para después darle un largo sorbo, el líquido tibio baja por su garganta.

—Me estás inco-

—Lo siento, Yuuri... es solo que... es... increíble —sigue cubriendo con sus manos su boca.

—Lo sé... también para mí es un poco...

—¿Extraño? —la voz de Phichit suena casi dulce y Yuuri sonríe afirmando.

—Sí, es extraño —afirma y agrega un suspiro. Toma un dango para meterlo a su boca.

—¿Te han absuelto por completo?

—¿Te has enterado? —pregunta un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno, eres el tema del momento —comenta Phichit y Yuuri se siente ruborizar pero lo supone—. Aunque no te sientas mal —agrega casi de inmediato para calmar la ansiedad de su amigo—. Con esto de la guerra cualquier otro tema que no esté relacionado con ella es mejor... aunque bueno, tu aparición, la traición de Cao Bin-sensei y la boda de JJ hay mucho de qué hablar en los recesos —dice con cierta gracia. Yuuri frunce el ceño, son temas delicados pero aún así suspira. Prefiere no corregir a Phichit y permitir que se explaye. Aunque no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Leroy se va a casar? —sonríe—. Increíble.

—Sí, de hecho, es una chica muy bonita, se llama Isabella Yang —comenta.

—Me alegro por él, sus padres deben estar muy contentos.

La sonrisa se le borra a Phichit y Yuuri entreabre los labios.

—¿No lo sabes? —el mutis le dice a Phichit que en efecto, Yuuri no sabe nada y supone que la muerte de Alain fue antes o en momentos diferentes en que Cao Bin lo había despertado, se siente un poco incómodo al hablarlo pero aún así lo hace—. Pues Cao Bin tenía un grupo de traidores dentro de la aldea, gente que estaba a favor de derrocar al Hokage para unirse a las otras naciones, al bando enemigo pues —cuenta—. Y Alain Leroy era uno de estos seguidores, no sé muy bien los detalles, pero la noche que te invocaron, Cao Bin asesinó a Alain —resume el moreno y Yuuri se queda en breve shock.

Los recuerdos llegan de golpe. La noche en que había sido invocado y liberado Cao había actuado con rapidez para sellarlo y dejarlo bajo su control, de no ser por el chakra de Viktor probablemente hubiese sucumbido, aún así tuvo que permitir por breves momentos tomar en control a Cao Bin, pues tenía un plan que al final tuvo que cambiar para salvar a su hijo. Yuuri recuerda que asesinó a varios shinobis esa noche por orden de aquel que lo controlaba y siente desdicha de pensar que uno de ellos fue Alain. Él sabe lo que es perder a un padre y debe suponer que JJ se siente mal.

—Aunque algo así sospechaba desde antes JJ —resuelve de pronto Phichit—. Pues mandó a seguirlo y fue como más o menos supieron hacia donde iba Cao Bin, sin embargo es todo lo que sé —jura el moreno y Yuuri suspira.

Phichit no vuelve a tocar el tema y en cambio le cuenta a Yuuri sobre la academia y sobre lo  
ermitaño que parece ser Ren, lo adorable que es Umi y lo mucho que los quiere. Yuuri lo escucha extasiado y le agradece profundamente sus atenciones. Ambos caminan otra vez de regreso a la casa de Yuuri pero prometiéndose salir al día siguiente, Phichir sugiere invitar a Otabek y antes de que Yuuri pueda negar su amigo ya desapareció. Katsuki suspira y entra a casa, el lugar está en silencio. Ren debe seguir donde la Torre del Hokage y Umi en la escuela regular, algo le había dicho Viktor antes de enojarse que debía de hacer tareas atrasadas el menor. Sin contar que probablemente se quedaría en cada de su abuela,la madre de Viktor. A Yuuri no le encanta la idea pero no quiere prohibirle a los niños su familia. La señora odia a Yuuri, y no es un misterio el porqué pero si acepta a Uní, por Yuuri está bien.

—Estoy en casa —masculla sin recibir respuesta. Entra por completo y antes de poder dar un paso más sus manos son atrapadas contra la pared. Había estado demasiado ensimismado con todo lo que le ha contado Phichit que no se percató que en realidad no estaba solo. Es la boca hambrienta de Viktor la que ocupa la suya, sus manos se sienten frías ahí donde aprietan las muñecas de Yuuri que se han aflojado sucumbiendo a un instinto violento y salvaje. Gime contra esa boca experta y el cuerpo se le derrite a pesar que el frío del invierno le envuelve. La boca de Viktor abandona su boca y ahora muerde su cuello de modo posesivo probando la sal de la transpiración seca. Sus manos se deslizan por los brazos de Yuuri pasando por los antebrazos, por sus hombros y van directo al cuello de la yukata que usa el menor para apartar la prenda de ropa a la fuerza. Yuuri vuelve a gemir enredando sus manos en el cuello de Viktor, desatando su banda shinobi que cae al suelo.

Está tomando lo que le ofrece y debe de reconocer que había esperado bastante por ese momento de intimidad. Ambos lo necesitan. Hay un delicioso aroma que se desprende de Yuuri y Viktor observa maravillado como Yuuri permite su paso. Como sus respiraciones se desordenan y se acompasan.

Viktor quiere tocar más y desata la seda del moño que sostiene la ropa de Yuuri y la placa de Konoha también cae entre ellos.

El ruido metálico y el eco le roban a Viktor una sonrisa mientras baja sus manos para cargar desde el trasero a Yuuri y éste enreda sus piernas en la cadera de su querido amor.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	28. Primavera: Albaricoque

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Primavera: Albaricoque**

.

.

—Albaricoque.

Conocida en occidente como flor de albaricoque, es una flor hermafrodita, produce néctar y polen. El significado de esta flor en el lenguaje de las flores habla sobre la bifuncionalidbad del espíritu. Somos un poco divinos, un poco humanos.

—Si el mundo se acaba mañana... ¿Con quién les gustaría estar? —preguntó el sensei delante de la clase y todos empezaron a reflexionar sobre ese detalle.

La mayoría de los niños hablaron sobre sus amigos, otros sobre héroes que admiraban y algunos cuantos fueron más graciosos con sus respuestas. La realidad es que la pregunta tenía cierto aire filosófico que trataba sobre la racionalidad de la existencia y la realidad de que existía en que todos los días podría ser el día en que el mundo se acabara.

Así era para los shinobis.

Un día respirabas.

Y al siguiente ya no.

Viktor lo sabía.

Con sus tiernos nueve años le había tocado sepultar a su madre y en lo único que le entraba en la cabeza es que no toda la gente era buena.

La única persona con la que el niño quería pasar su último día de existencia había sido incinerada y sus restos depositados en un frío hoyo en la tierra. No comprendía de dónde salía la alegría o cuál era el proceso de sentirse bien. Él ya no podría volver a sentirse bien jamás.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y suspiró pesadamente.

—Nikiforov —dijo el maestro y el niño alzó la cabeza para ver al adulto frente a él, giró su mirada y todos sus compañeros, volvió su mirada hacia el sensei y no era Celestino en una versión más joven de sí mismo, si no Yuuri que le sonreía con paciencia y amor—. Si el mundo se acaba mañana... ¿Con quién te gustaría estar?

Los labios del niño se entreabrieron y sintió el mismo efecto que la adrenalina deja de golpe al arrancar y hacerlo despegar por su cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en batalla. Apretó los dedos de sus pies y después apretó sus puños pero estos los sintió pegajosos, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró que estaban llenas de sangre y sobresaltado giró su mirada l rededor. Había explosiones que detonaban a escasos metros de ellos.

—Viktor... si el mundo se acaba mañana.

Viktor negó enérgicamente y sus cabellos albinos se pegosteaban en su rostro mientras sostenía a Yuuri de los brazos.

—¡No dejaré que mueras maldita sea¡ ¡El único que puede patearte el trasero soy yo y aquí no vas a morir! —resolvió fríamente apretando más y más los homrbos del moreno que lo sostuvo del chaleco acercándolo a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de que el enemigo siga avanzando, Viktor —respondió Yuuri tragando saliva secamente—. Probablemente seamos la última compañía que siga en pie y en condiciones de seguir peleando... así que no me subestimes ni me impidas que desarrolle mi trabajo como ninja porque te juro que te voy a odiar.

El resto de sus compañeros guardaba silencio agazapados contra la pared de piedra que los protegía, del otro lado del descampado el enemigo aguardaba por un movimiento en falso para acabarlos. Era la vida del shinobi. Otabek tragó saliva y miró al par discutir.

—Yuuri tiene razón, Nikiforov.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —gritó el albino y el moreno frunció el ceño. Era sabido que Otabek y Viktor no se llevaban bien, sin embargo Yuuri estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente como para aguantar una disputa o jugar al intermediado así que sólo suspiró profundamente para apartarse de golpe del ninja de hielo y ajustar los guantes en sus manos. El cuero chilló alertando a los que hacían guardia atrayendo su mirada a la figura pequeña y menuda de Katsuki que hizo a un lado a Otabek y a Viktor.

—No desperdicien la oportunidad que les daré... les alcanzaré apenas termine —advirtió con voz aplastantemente seria que le indicaba a Viktor que no podría hacer nada para cambiar la convicción de Yuuri. ¿Cuándo había logrado tal hazaña? Cuando le pidió que no fuera a esa misión Yuuri se negó, cuando le pidió que dejará a Otabek Yuuri se negó, incluso cuando le pidió que tuvieran sexo (hasta uso la frase "por favor") Yuuri se negó. Yuuri era todo un caso y a él le tocaba correr con la peor parte.

—Vete a la mierda, Katsuki —bufó Viktor mientras que regresaba con el resto de sus hombres para organizarlos y Yuuri sonrió suavemente, volvió sus ojos a Otabek que le observaba con seriedad.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre tengo cuidado, Otabek —respondió Yuuri como si se tratará de una horrible obviedad. Trataba de concentrarse y Viktor sólo podía ver en la corta lejanía como Otabek limpiaba con sus dedos lastimados las mejillas sucias del otro ninja. Un instante de intimidad que él habría querido pagando lo que fuese (incluso con su vida) de poder acceder a él. Los compañeros se concentraban en el plan que Pichit trataba de explicar, había logrado ubicar a todos los posibles enemigos y había encontrado una breve ventana de escape que usarían cuando el adversario se concentrara en Yuuri que haría de carnada. Era un rol sumamente peligroso el que Yuuri tendría que desarrollar pro era el único con suficiente estamina para lograrlo.

Después de un rato Yuuri y Otabek se acercaron al contingente de seis ninjas para ponerse al corriente con las indicaciones. Y después de un breve intercambio de palabras decidieron que en cuanto fuera lanzada la señal pondrían manos a la obra.

Katsuki se preparó mientras que usaba un poco de la sangre que tenía en una de las heridas abiertas que tenía en el brazo para hacer sellos con sus manos y dejar caer su mano al suelo, el contrato de invocación fue visible y dos cuervos aparecieron.

—Yuu-kun —saludó uno de llos.

—Shiroi, Kuroi —les miró serio. El moreno dio las indicaciones a sus cuervos mientras el resto se preparaba. Enseguida los cuervos desaparecieron en un "poff" y Yuuri se incorporó para empezar a hacer sellos pero antes de que pudiera terminar la técnica una mano le detuvo del antebrazo. Viktor se inclinó un poco. Sus labios rozaron su oreja y después corrió hacia sus compañeros que esperaban por él. Para los otros no fue más que un gesto para dar últimas indicaciones pero para Otabek no fue simple el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su pareja ni mucho menos el titubeo que hubo en sus acciones antes de girar su mirada hacia Viktor y después intentar concentrarse para volver a poner manos a las obras.

Después de breves segundos de desconcierto, Yuuri encontró su centro nuevamente.

Hizo los sellos con sus manos para hacer que poderosas lías salieran desde el suelo, saltó al medio del campo de batalla, era un objetivo fácil pero los dos cuervos aparecieran desde lo alto para dejarse caer en picada obligando a los ninjas enemigos a salir a base de ataques con sus garras y picos. Mientras salían huyendo o atacando a los cuervos Yuuri se apresuró a sostenerlos con las lías para ahogarlos y sepultarlos, uno, dos, tres, cuartro ninjas. Una kunai hacia él que bloqueó con una de las lías. El ruido de los metales luchando, la tierra abriéndose y el cese de una vida se escuchaba junto a las explosiones que de fondo hacía brillar el bosque casi del mismo modo en que las estrellas tildaban en el cielo. Viktor fue el último en moverse, quedándose con la imagen de Yuuri sometiendo a diez ninjas con precisión, humildad y fuerza.

Era una hermosa estampa que quería seguir viendo de por vida.

Volvió su mirada y por breves instantes sus ojos y los de Katsuki conectaron. Los labios de Yuuri se movieron y Viktor tuvo intenciones de tratar de interpretar o adivinar lo que decía Katsuki, pero su atención fue robada por seis enemigos que les caían encima. Sus manos se movieron lentas y las de Otabek y las del resto de la compañía. Aquella misión había sido un fracaso y el mal sabor de boca fue lo que despertó a Viktor frente al bloque de hielo que contenía a Yuuri.

Sus ojos hinchados, sus boca amarga y el dolor en el cuerpo por haber dormido en una incómoda posición. Confundido, miró hacia todos lados. Pero no había nadie más en esa sección del templo que ahora fungía como prisión para el presunto traidor. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había dormido y porqué su cuerpo se sentía aletargado, cansado casi como si hubiese estado bajo algún tipo de difícil genjutsu. Suspiró y se incorporó lentamente y notó de inmediato que tanto sus manos como su ropa tenían escarcha que él mismo había producido durante su pequeño episodio de desasosiego. Escuchó afuera a voz de los ANBU ahogada por las enormes puertas de piedra, Viktor volvió su mirada hacia Yuuri que parecía inerte como la noche anterior en que había quedado llorando a sus pies pidiendo perdón o desde el día en que él mismo había accedido a sellarle. Acarició el denso vidrio y pegó su frente.

A cualquier otro le hubiese quemado, dañado, pero a él no. No a él. Concentró su chakra en un inútil intento por hacer una pequeña fisura a la prisión sin éxito y maldijo su propio talento.

Siempre lo pensó, siempre lo meditó.

Volverse un auténtico traidor por Yuuri no sonaba tan mal, aunque hacerlo y liberarlo implicaría tirar por tierra el magnifico trabajo que el moreno había hecho allá en Vegetales a pesar que ahora el mundo estaba volcado a una guerra. Como si no fuese suficiente los conflictos internos, tenían que sobrellevar una guerra. El mundo era un sitio tenebroso, lúgubre y cruel. Tener a Yuuri en ese encierro era, también, una forma de protegerlo.

Viktor sabía que jamás encontraría paz. Que jamás lograría una ascensión por los horribles crimines que le había tocado ejecutar en pro de una paz que jamás lograría ver, no obstante, quería que se dijera que al menos había logrado cuidar lo que realmente siempre le importó. Y si un día moría lejos de esas cuatro paredes, lejos del sitio donde había depositado su corazón, quería volverse viento que se colara por alguna fisura para romperse contra esa jaula que él mismo había alzado.

Restregó una vez más su frente contra la fría superficie antes de que tiernas manos le despertaran con suaves movimientos. Se revuelve en la cama con lentitud. Los sueños ya no son horribles repeticiones de parte de lo que ha vivido como soldado. Pero aún así, siguen siendo desconcertantes porque se represente con facilidad el haber tenido temor en dar el siguiente paso hacia Yuuri. La boca le sabe pastosa y no entiende lo que siente pero aún así se abraza a donde pertenece, y hunde su rostro en el vientre suave de Yuuri.

Esas mismas manos le peinan los cabellos y él responde con un suave gruñido que a Yuuri le sabe divertido porque a pesar que Viktor no luce como el Viktor que el recuerda, hay cosas que no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

—¿Es muy tarde? —cuestiona el albino con voz ronca gracias a la somnolencia.

—Me sorprende como tu resistencia ha decaído con los años, Vitya —le responde Yuuri que usa una de las camisas que Viktor le dio para que pudiera dormir. El albino no sabe que responder ante esa ofensiva apreciación, y es que si hace apenas un poco de memoria lo último que recuerda es Yuuri y él empujándose en la cama entre besos y música en sus caricias, después... silencio. Cierra los ojos y se tira contra la cama ocultando su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

—¿Me quedé dormido?

—Apenas tocaste la almohada —dice con simpleza sin gramo de reproche aunque con un gesto bastante hilarante y divertido a lo que Viktor sigue sin saber qué responder, siente vergüenza y con razón porque tenía todo un plan pensado en su cabeza, un ataque y acto de apertura ganador, una erección firme lista para despuntar en éxito y la convicción de aprovechar cada segundo a lado de Yuuri antes que los niños volvieran pero ahora sabe que lo ha echado a perder, suspira girando su mira da a Yuuri que lo observa de cerca. Sigue siendo mortalmente atractivo y el corazón le late fuerte al mayor—. Debes tener mucho trabajo con ser uno de los candidatos para volverse Hokage y cuidando a un convaleciente ¿no? —Yuuri alcanza la mano de Yuuri para entrelazarla con la del otro que en con una sonrisa trata de ocultar su pena.

—Algo así —concede sincero a Yuuri mirando el techo, pero no tarda tanto en volver su atención a Yuuri. No quiere apartar la mirada de él.

—Ya habrá tiempo de... —no se atreve a decirlo pero la sonrisa lo delata y Viktor sonríe asintiendo.

—Sí, tendremos tiempo para eso —confirma y le besa el mentón, Yuuri se deja besar con una sonrisa, y busca los labios de Viktor por iniciativa propia. Se miran entre sí y una sonrisa cómplice los envuelve antes de volver a besarse y Viktor atrae por la cintura a Yuuri, pegándolo con firmeza mientras Yuuri pasa sus manos por los fuertes y pronunciados hombros ajenos, abriendo sus piernas para permitir que el mayor se acomode mientras lo deja contra la cama y Viktor hincado sobre él.

Están en medio de la cama y las caricias de sus labios descienden hasta su cuello donde Viktor hace magia con suaves mordidas y lengua que le roza húmeda haciéndolo suspirar. El sabor de Yuuri es maravilloso y Nikiforov endurece rápidamente otra vez, el menor siente la respuesta del cuerpo de Viktor haciéndolo inflarse orgulloso (y un poco avergonzado), aunque olvida toda reflexión cuando el mayor se restriega contra su trasero y él se empuja ansioso porque la anticipación lo carcome. Es en instantes como esos que se da cuenta del paso del tiempo porque siente unas ganas terribles que se acumulan en la base de su estómago y se revuelve en sus entrañas. Viktor le retira la camisa al menor, al que no le importa donde queda tirada ni mucho menos ser girado con facilidad contra la cama para que la boca del otro recorriera desde la nuca y descendiendo por el medio produciendo un efecto de colisión, el mundo de pronto pareció pequeño e insignificante.

Las manos de Viktor en su cuerpo eran la brisa que el torturado espera un instante antes de morir, la que le alivía el alma y le hace saber que dios lo perdonó sin importa la inmensidad del crimen. Esa tibia epifanía que te llena los nervios y cada fibra de tu cuerpo advirtióndote de la cercanía del cáliz de la vida eterna. Al tanto Viktor escribía con saliva de fardo el nombre de Yuuri en el medio de su espalda, justo ahí donde ni siquiera la propia luna había echado un vistazo porque el panorama se reservaba para un único espectador.

...

Viktor vuelve a dormir y Yuuri le contempla mientras que su piel tibia se enfría lentamente. Mira hacia el exterior, la noche está cayendo y Umi junto a Ren no deben de tardar en llegar. Se mueve con cuidado para no despertar a Viktor, pero no importa lo brusco de sus movimientos el albino ni siquiera respinga. Yuuri sonríe de medio lado y recoge sus lentes de la mesita de noche, se los pone y puede ver con mejor detalle al hombre que abraza el calor de la almohada que guarda el aroma de Yuuri.

Sale de la habitación justo a tiempo para recibir a Umi y Ren que recién llegan.

—Y luego, rodó por el suelo —cuenta Umi y Ren ríe cubriendo su rostro.

—Bienvenidos —dice Yuuri para hacer notar su presencia.

—¡Estamos en casa! —responde de inmediato Ren y Umi sonríe a Yuuri mientras que se acerca después de quitarse rápidamente los zapatos. El menor se abraza a la cintura de Yuuri y éste le acaricia los cabellos, no se debe esforzar el pequeño dolor que siente por el apretón pues Ren enseguida llega para apartar a su hermano y ser ahora el que abraza a Yuuri.

—¿Ya comieron? —pregunta el moreno y los gemelos se miran entre sí antes de negar enérgicamente pues si de algo saben es de las historias que su padre les ha contado durante todos esos años de la deliciosa comida que Yuuri preparaba, y ahora, serán capaces de probar. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír antes de enviarlos a lavarse las manos mientras él revisa la cocina para saber con qué cuenta para prepararles algo de cenar a sus hijos.

Había sido un día bastante pesado y no puede sencillamente negar el hecho que su cuerpo se siente aún un poco letárgico. Sin embargo no siente nada fuera de lo normal, Minako, a quien había visto ese mismo día, le advirtió que ante el menor síntoma irregular en él debía de acercarse al hospital. También le dijo que debía de entrenar lentamente para recuperar toda sus habilidades, sin embargo lo último que quiere es permanecer diez u once meses incapacitado lanzando un par de kunais. Aunque adora su nueva vida, y el tener otra vez a su familia, sabe que hay peligros que acechan desde la oscuridad que está dispuesto a hacer exponer. La seguridad no es algo que tengan comprado.

—Papá y tú tuvieron sexo, ¿verdad? —pregunta de pronto Umi que ha aparecido de la nada a su lado, Yuuri mira con sorpresa a su hijo y entreabre los labios, sus mejillas empiezan a arder.

—¡Umi! —regaña Ren que entra por la cocina. Ambos usan una yukata fresca y cómoda—. No seas irrespetuoso —insiste y Umi entorna los ojos mientras corre a buscar los platos para que Yuuri sirva la comida—. Se te está quemando el pescado, papá —dice Ren señalando el sarten y Yuuri reacciona, suspira.

—No es algo que deba de hablar con ustedes —inquiere el mayor cuando sirve el pescado en el plato principal para dejarlo en el medio de la mesa, sirve el arroz también y un poco de sopa de setas que preparó en el entretanto.

—No, no es de nuestro cuidado... sin embargo queremos saber si padre y tú están bien ya sabes... bien... bien —reafirma Umi sentándose en la mesa.

Ren sirve el agua de sabor en vasos para entregarlos a los dos que agradecieron. Yuuri suspira otra vez.

—¿Bien-bien? —enarca la ceja.

—Umi y yo tenemos miedo que no estén juntos como pareja.

Yuuri entiende y afirma.

—Bueno, eso tampoco es asunto suyo —explica aunque le enternece las preocupaciones de los menores, recarga su mano en su mentón—. Sin embargo, no importa que ocurra con Viktor y conmigo... ambos los vamos a cuidar y tanto él como yo estaremos para lo que ustedes necesiten —asegura y los gemelos se quedan un momento en silencio para después sonreír con auténtica felicidad.

Viktor sigue durmiendo y Yuuri se encarga de ayudar a Umi y a Ren con su tarea. Los hermanos han descubierto las bendiciones de los postres preparados de Katsuki, así como se maravillan ante la magia en las manos de éste, la forma en que puede hacer crecer la vida entre sus manos. Las plantas que crecen. Las flores que florecen. El amor con que los observa y les acaricia las mejillas. El modo en que habla y parece que el mundo responde. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor llega a la hora de dormir, después de bañarse y de meterse a la cama.

Ren y Umi, cada uno tiene su habitación, pero dormir separados después de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos es pecado por lo que comparten sin problema el futón, apretaditos y calentitos, uno junto al otro mirando con ojos de adoración al adulto que está con ello. Yuuri ha accedido a acostarse con ellos. El moreno los observa fijamente en el medio de la oscuridad. Es extraño saberse en ese lado de la cama, saliéndose de las líneas convencionales y superando incluso sus propias apreciaciones del futuro en el que vive.

Por su condición y preferencia sexual pensó que jamás llegaría el momento en que un par de niños terminarían llamándole "padre". Titubeando un poco acaricia la cabeza de Umi y la mejilla de Ren, ambos ríen y él ríe en consecuencia y su alma se siente menos ligera.

—Cuando era niño... mi mamá me cantaba una canción.

Ren se emociona al igual que su hermano, porque es la primera vez que escuchan acerca de otro familiar. Una madre, significa que tienen una abuela.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Umi.

—¿Es kunoichi? —ahora pregunta Ren.

Yuuri se lo piensa un poco y después suspira.

—Ella murió el mismo año que me encerraron —cuenta sin decorar la información y tuerce los labios suavemente—. Sí, fue una gran kunoichi, el hokage se los puede decir.

—Mientes —murmura Umi.

—No lo hago, fue la mejor kunoichi médico cuando estuvo viva —dice Yuuri sonriendo.

—¿Osea que no iba a la guerra? —insiste Umi.

—Nop, o bueno... fue asesinada pero no tiene que ver en nada con una guerra —trata de que el niño le entienda y Umi asiente.

—¿Y la querías mucho?

—Mucho —responde el moreno sonriendo con cariño a sus hijos que se remueven emocionados.

—¿Y cómo va la canción? —pregunta Ren y Yuuri se lo piensa, antes de empezar a tararear, por algún motivo siempre sintió vergüenza cuando su madre le cantaba esa canción, pero ahora que a él le toca cantarla no siente vergüenza, al contrario, lo ve como otra forma de apreciar la perfección que él ve en el resultado de la mezcla de su ADN con el de Viktor. Esos preciosos par de ojos que le observan con fijeza, tienen la misma curiosidad de Viktor en sus mejores días. Sonríe otra vez, y se acomoda nuevamente.

—_Bolsita de leche_

_Masita de pan_

_Pipita de harina_

_Cachetes de flan_

_Deditos de algodón en las manitas y en los pies_

_Agua santa que huele a bebé_

_Te ries y el mundo se siente importante_

_Y todos los duendes se vuelven gigantes_—canta y Ren y Umi se ríen porque les ha tocado la nariz, las mejillas y los estómagos. Yuuri no parece ser un tipo afectivo, o no al grado de su, a veces, ridículo padre Viktor. Por el contrario, pese a la juventud que demuestra Yuuri parece mucho más centrado que lo que a veces Viktor puede parecer con sus sonrisas idiotas y sus acciones bochornosas para sus hijos.

—_Contigo los días son fiesta_

_Y haces que la música suene sin orquesta_

_Te gusta que el viento te sople en la cara_

_Comer con las manos sin usar cuchara_

_Tocar las flores que salen en abril_

_Y hablar con los trenes del ferrocarril_

_En tu propio eje y sin camiseta_

_Te gusta dar vueltas como los planetas_

_Jugar todo el tiempo aunque no hayan juguetes_

_Andar por el pasto sin las zapatillas_

_Eres amigo de las cosas sencillas_

_Por eso me abrazas y me descongelas_

_Y me haces sentir como un globo que vuela_

Yuuri observa con ojos grandes a la mujer que le canta y le pica la nariz para hacerlo reír, aunque enseguida, por acto reflejo, cubre su propia nariz. Sus mejillas se encienden de inmediato y Hiroko sonríe encantadoramente satisfecha debido al antídoto que es la sonrisa de su hijo después de un día cansado de trabajo. Yuuri sigue viendo a su madre que le sigue cantando y abrazándolo contra sí. Se gira a cantarle a Mari que acostada en el fotón escucha a su madre, es más grande que Yuuri pero aún así disfruta la música de su madre. El aroma de melocotón y albaricoque no deja de fluctuar al rededor haciendo de ese instante mágico. Ambos hijos se sienten somnolientos y Mari bosteza sin oponer resistencia dejándose dormir. Pero Yuuri pelea por mantenerse despierto más tiempo, viendo el rostro redondo y moreno de su madre que se ríe porque es chistoso el rostro concentrado de su pequeño hijo.

—_Hay que ser buena gente y agradecido_

_Y proteger el árbol para que no se caiga el nido_

_Y ojalá que nada te duela_

_Pero si te duele que te sirva de escuela_

_Ojalá que te enamores muchas veces_

_Porque con un beso lo malo desaparece._

—Voy a estar bien, madre —decía Yuuri mientras le sonreía a su madre._  
_

—¿Estás seguro, siempre puedo hablar con Yakov —responde Hiroko mientras que acomoda el traje a su hijo.

—No, de verdad estaré bien —sonríe Yuuri con timidez porque le avergüenza hasta la muerte cuando su mamá se toma tantas atenciones, suspira profundamente.

—Vale, confío entonces.

—Gracias —Yuuri toma su placa de Konoha y Hiroko lo detiene, ella la amarra entorno al uniforme de su hijo. Agradece otra vez.

—Yuuri —alza la mirada a su madre y sus labios besan su frente—. Ten cuidado.

Él se sonroja y asiente con una mano sobre su frente, es extraño porque su madre siempre guarda distancia, es afectuosa pero respetando el límite de la intimidad de su hijo. No obstante Yuuri, quién es de verdad nada afectuoso no se enfada. Por el contrario, siente la necesidad de abrazarla de regreso. Se alejan en silencio y Yuuri mueve la mano para correr hacia la calle donde le espera el equipo ANBU.

—_No tienes que llorar_

_Va a parar de llover_

_Yo salí a trabajar, pero voy a volver_

_Y te voy a construir un castillo de bambú_

_Lo que nunca tuve yo quiero que lo tengas tú _—y Yuuri aprieta los labios, los párpados. Siente el mismo escozor en su cuerpo porque ha pasado tanto tiempo. Mucho más de lo que él asimila y su madre, su padre, siguen muertos. Nada los ha hecho regresar, ni siquiera el haber cobrado venganza se los ha devuelto y se siente casi vacío como se sintió una vez en aquel funeral donde hasta su propio poder le falló. Aspira por la nariz. En la oscuridad se permite derramar lágrimas silenciosas, y el aroma de albaricoque y melocotón que a propósito ha producido para hacer dormir a sus hijos se queda, Umi abraza fuerte a su hermano y Yuuri se desliza con suavidad del futón, quedándose en el borde con las piernas recogidas y cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Extrañas mucho a tu mamá, padre? —es la voz tenue y suave de Ren.

Yuuri gira un poco la mirada y le sonríe, agradece que está oscuro y así su hijo no puede ver el dolor de su rostro.

—Sí, la extraño mucho —responde y el tono le tiembla un poco pero aún así fuerza una sonrisa como si fuera capaz de restringir el llanto que sigue escurriendo y mojando sus manos.

—Nos tienes a nosotros, y te queremos —explica Ren para después bostezar, y las inocentes palabras del niño hacen sonreír al mayor.

Se queda un rato más con ellos hasta que se asegura de que Ren está realmente dormido y abandona la habitación en silencio, invoca un cuervo que deja de guardia en la ventana pues no puede dejar de sentirse un poco paranoico. Las probabilidades de que alguien ataque de forma directa irrumpiendo en la casa de Yuuri y Viktor son pocas, pero se sentirá más tranquilo con el pequeño cuervo que sólo debe vigilar. Sonríe al animal que se queda en una rama cercana, y su graznido es tierno porque apenas es un polluelo que recién ha comenzado a hacer misiones de rango bajo, sin embargo Yuuri se percata como un águila vuela hacia el cielo, ha salido de la habitación que comparte con Viktor.

Cuando entra a donde Viktor, éste se encuentra despierto vestido y con un pergamino en la mano. Mira a Yuuri y le extiende el escrito que ha llegado desde la oficina del homage. Yuuri la lee en silencio y enarca la ceja.

—Hmp...

—¿Irás?

—El pueblo necesita una prueba de que no soy un traidor.

—No eres un traidor, Yuuri —murmura Viktor.

—Tú, yo, el Hokage, Minako lo sabe... pero eso no basta... no quiero que Umi y Ren sigan con el estigma de que soy un traidor —informa con voz suave.

—A Konoha no le importa, a quienes le debe de importar y que a ti te debe de importar saben que no eres un traidor —contradice Viktor cruzándose de brazos y Yuuri no puede dejar de pensar que Vitya luce genial con los brazos fuertes y los hombros firmes, anchos. Aprieta los labios y se concentra en lo que tiene frente.

—Me voy a preparar —masculla mientras camina hacia el clóset.

—Es hasta mañana, tienes tiempo.

—Si parto antes yo...

—Ren y Umi se sentirán decepcionados si te vas y no te despides... —Viktor había olvidado el desazón que era ver a Yuuri partir y él quedarse, aprieta los labios—. Yo también me sentiré decepcionado... —lo dice, y Yuuri se queda callado, desvía la mirada. Se gira otra vez para quedar frente a Viktor al que le regala una mirada de sincera culpa.

—Voy a volver —promete.

—No dudo que lo hagas solo... quiero, esta vez, pasar más tiempo contigo... por favor —ofrece su mano y Yuuri mira esa mano, la acepta sin dudar, se deja atraer como una constelación que es acomodada por los dioses, abrazada y perfeccionada. Se estrecha más fuerte a Viktor que le besa el cuello un par de veces más—. Quiero tenerte aquí, un poco más... después, puedes irte a salvar el mundo, señor importante —busca sus labios, Yuuri lo recibe y no tarda en enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Viktor que lo lleva cargando hasta la cama.

No se puede cansar ni aburrir de ese cuerpo, jamás podría hacerlo.

La idea en su adolescencia de cortar sus piernas o mínimo romperlas vuelve a danzar en su mente mientras que se acomoda entre ellas sin dejar espacio sin marcar en los hombros de Yuuri que gime suavemente ante el delicioso maltrato que está sufriendo. Tensando sus músculos y suavizando su vida en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada roce.

—Viktor... —llama Yuuri mientras los quejidos se vuelven más osados, se elevan hasta que debe de acallarse mordiendo la firme piel del albino, no quiere despertar a los niños y su fuego interno, se aviva y sus ojos se pierden. Y hay estrellas y todo el firmamento alto en el cielo dentro de su alcoba. Hay un vacío en el estómago y después calor que se apacigua con más calor. El aliento de Viktor es frío pero a Yuuri le sabe a sustancia inflamaría que lo hace estallar.

Es dolor y es placer que se funden y dan sentido a la existencia, a la corrupción de la inocencia.

...

De Yuuri podían decir cualquier cosa, pero la principal (y la que más le atemorizaba a sus enemigos) era que él estaba hecho de guerra.

—¿Están listos? —cuestionó con voz suave pero fría.

Un escalofrío cubrió el cuerpo de quienes le acompañaban pero no dudaron en asentir firmemente. Yuuri dio una mirada atrás donde Hokage, Minako y Viktor los despedían.

Yuuri comprendía perfectamente la importancia de esa misión, sería una otras tantas pruebas que la vida le ponía para valer y reafirmar su existencia, su lealtad, su valor. ¿Valía la pena? Dioses, claro que lo valían, arriesgar cada segundo de su vida con tal que sus hijos y Viktor estuvieran a salvo. No duda mucho antes de saltar hacia los árboles que rodeaban las laterales de la aldea y emprender su viaje hacia la misión.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? —susurra Minako.

—Estoy seguro que sí va a estar bien —comenta el hokage antes de girarse para caminar de regreso a su oficina—. Después de todo es el padre de mis nietos —masculla y Viktor sonríe tan grande que le duelen las mejillas. Minako camina a su lado con una sonrisa también orgullosa.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	29. Verano

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verano**

.

.

—¿Por aquí estará bien que descansemos?

Yuuri no se mueve de su posición sigue avanzando mirando al frente, cuidando su perímetro. Pero no puede evitar echar un vistazo sumamente rápido a la persona que ha acelerado su paso para darle alcance.

—¿Preguntas mi opinión? —cuestiona Yuuri en un tono simple. El hombre dela máscara asiente. Yuuri se detiene y el capitán a cargo de la misión también, haciendo que el resto de la cuadrilla los imite resguardando sus propias posiciones para dejar que los dos veteranos hablen, aunque decir "veteranos" es un eufemismo pues Yuuri luce mucho más joven que el cualquiera de las personas en el grupo.

El moreno acaricia su mentón mientras que vuelve sus ojos hacia el horizonte, sopesa las probabilidades y asiente con un movimiento fluido de cabeza.

—Es un buen lugar, aunque deberíamos avanzar alejarnos de la cuenca cercana al río pues será un lugar demasiado obvio —expresa mojando sus labios, es un mal hábito que no se ha borrado de sí, después tendrá los labios resecos y seguramente Viktor le reñirá, pero niega, porque Viktor no está ahí en ese momento. Suspira pesadamente—. Así que avancemos unos quince o veinte kilómetros más, a este ritmo antes del anochecer podremos descansar con confianza...

El capitán afirma y se vuelven a poner en marcha.

Los primeros dos días de misión fueron bastante incómodos y es algo que realmente debe de decirse, pues la desconfianza entre sus compañeros se podía palpar, después de todo nadie quería estar involucrado con un traidor, no obstante durante esos dos días fue el capitán el que cedió a la curiosidad y cada vez que existía la oportunidad pedía la recomendación de Yuuri, ante todo era el gran Yuuri Katsuki, el prodigio de su generación.

Las historias sobre él eran prominentes, no sólo habladurías sino hechos sólidos que habían ayudado a gestar una época de aparente paz. La mayoría de los que ahora estaban en las filas de los ANBU habían sido niños y estudiantes de academia durante la época de mayor auge de Katsuki como ninja, antes del gran intento de golpe de estado de aquella pequeña nación por la cual se había desatado la guerra que casi le costaba la vida a toda la nación y de la cuál aún sufrían los estragos, no obstante el nombre de Katsuki era tabú y por tal motivo era un tema favorito entre los rumores de corredor.

—¿Quieres agua? —pregunta el capitán a Yuuri, usa una máscara de mono y su voz es gruesa, por ese detalle el moreno deduce que probablemente es mucho mayor que él, al menos en aparente edad. Yuuri asiente agradeciendo con una sonrisa muy suave, apenas perceptible. Da un sorbo del termo que le da y suspira.

—¿La cogiste Del Río que pasamos? —Cuestiona Yuuri.

El capitán asiente, ambos vigilan el perímetro, otros dos están descansando. Han pasado dos días enteros avanzando sin parar, ahora toca retomar energías pues van a una zona hostil y deben estar en optimas condiciones pues no saben qué es lo que van encontrar allá en su destino final.

—He enviado uno de mis clones de sombra para recolectar víveres y vigilar por los caminos rurales.

Yuuri le mira de reojo.

—¿Eres el padre o tío de Chris Giacometti? —pregunta directo Katsuki. Y el capitán se queda en silencio mirando fijamente el perfil del menor—. Tienes rasgos en tu voz que son iguales a los de él, sin contar que tu complexión sería igual a la de él siendo adulto... no sé como explicarlo... —medita serio.

El menor no puede ver detrás de la máscara la sonrisa suave del hombre que vuelve su mirada al páramo descampado, la hierba se mueve como mecida por una tierna caricia dada por el viento y se siente agradable el aire que corre porque el sol ha sido cruel las últimas semanas en Konoha, los indicios del verano se empiezan a sentir y Yuuri sabe que para cuando regresen a Konoha, en algunos días más la estación estará afianzando más su presencia. No odia el verano, por el contrario, los momentos más felices de su vida habían coincidido precisamente en esa estación del año a pesar de que su fuerza se concentraba más en la temporada que recién estaba terminando.

—¿Es alguien de confiar, señor Katsuki? —pregunta directo sin darle muchos rodeos a lo que quiere saber.

Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír, porque definitivamente son hermanos ese chico y Chris, aunque Chris nunca había sido tan directo, siempre era del tipo que engatusaba y le gustaba los juegos complejos, más... psicológicos. Por lo visto su hermano era mucho más visceral. Toma seriedad casi de inmediato cuando siente la penetrante mirada clara del contrario.

—¿Por qué habrías de pedirme todas esas referencias para tomar decisiones? Eres tú el capitán después de todo.

—Porque soy el capitán del escuadrón debo de saber a qué peligros expongo a mis hombres, señor Katsuki —comenta y recibe la botella de agua que le regresa Yuuri con calma—. Si pedí tu consejo es porque evaluaba su desempeño en el campo... reconozco su capacidad de análisis, tomar decisiones y experiencia... pero eso también lo tienen los enemigos —sentencia de forma abierta.

—No soy tu enemigo, Giacometti —responde Yuuri—. Probablemente estes trabajando como doble agente dentro de las filas de ANBU —no le sorprendería, a veces a él mismo le tocaba hacer misiones dentro de las misiones—. Sé que el hokage es una persona bastante honrada y justa para tomar decisiones, lo conozco, he servido a su causa durante toda mi vida —deja una mano sobre su pecho, porque arde—. Sin embargo también sé que no se expondría de un modo tan abierto a las críticas sociales porque al final su función pertenece al pueblo de Konoha y a la lealtad hacia la Nación del Fuego.

El capitán se quita la máscara y Chris le mira fijamente con rasgos adultos, Yuuri le devuelve la mirada sin sorprenderse. Tantos años juntos sabía reconocer a sus hombres, aunque le gusta -al mismo tiempo le entristece- saber que de algún modo Chris ha cambiado y madurado un poco. Sus ojos siguen siendo dos preciosas joyas que admira debajo de esas abundantes pestañas rizadas, usa una barba bien cuidada en su mentón y un bigote delicado sobre su labio. Es el mismo Chris, pero diferente una versión adulta que a Yuuri le da gusto conocer del todo.

—Mi misión es acompañarte hasta los altos cultivos medicinales para extraer el medicamento —dice Chris con tono nostálgico mirándolo hacia abajo porque las estaturas ya son distintas a ese momento—. Pero también tengo la orden de asesinarte apenas tenga sospecha sobre tu deshonestidad, _querido capitán Yuuri_.

Yuuri asiente con una leve afirmación.

—Aceptaré tu veredicto sin contradecirlo porque confío en tu juicio, Chris —dice Yuuri y ambos guardan silencio después.

—Capitán —habla alguien detrás de ellos y Chris se coloca la máscara de mono sobre su rostro.

—¿Sí?

—Es su tiempo de descansar.

Chris no objeta, quedarse despierto y agotarse no ayudará en nada, por lo cual accede retirarse no sin antes regalarle una mirada cargada de advertencia e importancia al moreno que ha vuelto a quedar ido viendo a la nada.

...

Yuuri tiene su momento para dormir durante el último turno, y despierta justo a tiempo en que están recogiendo el pequeño campamento para seguir con su expedición. Deben de llegar a los altos cultivos para llevar a cabo la encomienda que le corresponde. Los ANBU son silenciosos y su presencia es nula, sigue en alto el listón de la ELITE guerrera de Konoha y es algo que Yuuri aprecia. No obstante, aún resiente un poco la lentitud con que sus movimientos reaccionan a sus deseos. Es quizás por toda la situación que ha tenido que ver con el sellado y la clara del mismo sello, sus reflejos siguen siendo los mismos pero no sabe qué podría ocurrir durante un combate, sobre todo porque las últimas veces que ha utilizado su jutsu ha terminado inconsciente y durmiendo varias horas por lo cansado. De ser necesario tendrá que recurrir a taijutsu para defenderse y de él tampoco se puede confiar mucho, por otro lado trata de parecer confiado porque sus compañeros dependen de él.

Lo que sigue del recorrido Chris no vuelve a pedirle opinión, Yuuri supone que ha llegado a la conclusión y ha juzgado bajo su propio criterio, se siente mejor que al inicio de la misión pero entiende aún la reserva con que el resto de la escuadra le sigue tratando.

En medio de un monte plagado de flores de amapola se detienen pues Yuuri ha dado una señal. Es él el que se acerca hasta las flores para tocarle los pétalos a las que están más cercanos a él y se aleja tan rápido como puede cubriendo su rostro.

—Está plagado de veneno altamente infeccioso —dice mientras que nota como la piel de sus dedos con los que ha tocado aquella planta empiezan a mostrar los signos de envenenamiento, hace un par de justos con su mano libre para expulsar el veneno.

Chris observa en silencio, maravillado y asombrado, es el kekkei genkai de la vida, el kekkei genkai de la madre naturaleza que ha evolucionado en el moreno, después se concentra en el problema que hay delante de ellos. La máscara les permite no caer en un envenenamiento por inhalación pero sus trajes, a pesar de estar reforzado, no sabe si podrán ser resistente al roce, y al ver lo rápido que avanza el veneno sería inútil exponer a su equipo.

—Tendremos que regresar —advierte Chris mirando el rojo mar delante de ellos.

—No conocemos qué tipo de reacción puede haber si incendiamos o si inundamos la zona... —masculla Yuuri para después ver al resto del equipo y cae de rodillas mientras que siente nauseas, traga saliva. Claro, no ha logrado expulsar todo el veneno, y maldice. Chris se ha hincado a su lado y otro ANBU se acerca.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuuri asiente.

—Lo lamento, sí, estoy bien... —farfulla incorporándose con ayuda de Chris—. No podemos detenernos... esto ha sido obra de algún grupo que esté cerca de la zona y es obvio que sabe de nuestra presencia, detenernos será inútil además de que desastroso para la villa, capitán —expresa.

La tierra alrededor de Konoha ha sido contaminada y es imposible que algo comestible surja de ahí, sin contar que las plantaciones medicinales, así como los invernaderos y jardines médicos han sido destruídos durante el último ataque de infiltración, ese donde Yuuri había sido liberado del sello, la opción más viable era ir hasta los sembradíos altos, aquellos que estaban casi al límite más lejano de la frontera del país para traer algunos suministros médicos y así hacer algunos injertos, no obstante ahora aquella opción se ve lejana. Yuuri tuerce los labios y suspira.

Muerde su labio y hace varios sellos con sus manos antes de dejarla caer contra el suelo.

"Jutsu de invocación", y dos grandes cuervos aparecen.

—Yuuri-dono —saluda el cuervo.

—Kuroi, Shiroi.

Los cuervos se sienten alegres y extraños de ver a su humano compañero.

—Estamos a tus ordenes —inquiere el negro, el blanco grazna fuertemente.

—Kuroi, necesito que rodees la zona y encuentres un hueco por el cuál podamos cruzar éste páramo —el rojo mar de flores parece extenderse más allá de cinco kilómetros, han hecho un maravilloso trabajo los del bando enemigo. El cuervo grazna en afirmación al aceptar su misión deshaciéndose en una decena de cuervos más pequeños que vuelan como parvada formando un velo negro que pronto desaparece al empezar a dispersarse, uno pequeño se queda sobre el hombro de Yuuri—. Shiroi, quiero que vigiles y rastrees a los enemigos que encuentres en la cercanía, las flores son tóxicas y no sabemos qué otras plantas pueden serlo así que tengan cuidado.

Shiroi grazna bastante fuerte antes de imitar al cuervo anterior desapareciendo así. Yuuri se gira al equipo ANBU mirando al capitán.

—Tendremos que esperar un poco —explica el moreno—. De tener un poco más de chakra haría un puente de hierba pero no sabría decir si se contaminará al invocarla de esta tierra —dice.

—Podríamos hacer un puente de tierra y roca —murmura Chris.

—Pero si el enemigo está cerca puede destruirlo y nosotros caer a las flores.

Los otros ANBU escuchan.

Chris medita.

—En ese caso esperaremos a que Kuroi y Shiroi regresen —da la señal y el equipo ANBU desaparece, mantendrán su posición vigilando. Yuuri camina hacia la sombra de un árbol donde se sienta, hace varios sellos concentrándose en mediar su chakra para no volver a caer desmayado.

—Madre tierra —murmura por medio de la especial conexión que tiene con la naturaleza—, háblame... —suplica.

No tarda tanto en darse cuenta de un detalle.

—¡Chris! —grita y la tierra se abre rodeando a Yuuri que jadea mientras tira un par de kunais a dos de los varios enemigos que se lanzan contra él.

Había olvidado esa adrenalina que se siente en el campo de batalla y la anticipación por el siguiente movimiento, siempre debe de haber un siguiente movimiento para ganarle a la muerte.

...

En la aldea Viktor mira con ojos pensativos la aldea desde la oficina del Hokage, ha pensado diariamente en la situación actual de la villa y, sobre todo, en su propia vida personal. Desde que se había convertido en chuunin siempre deseó, más que otra cosa, paz, absoluta, una donde no tuviera que preocuparse, primero por los foráneos y después por los enemigos, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que los foráneos podían ser aliados y los enemigos podían ser la propia gente que alguna vez consideró maestros. Cao Bin, había pasado un tiempo desde su pronunciación como enemigo jurado a la aldea y se preguntaba seriamente si había estado detrás de todo el asunto de Chihoko y Yuuri desde el inicio.

Era obvio que el jounin tenía bastante conocimiento sobre el poder de Yuuri y leyendo los reportes había sido uno de los miembros del concejo de seis personas que votó a favor del intercambio cultural con el País de los Vegetales y la selección de la familia Katsuki para dicho trámite protocolario diplomático, pudo haber sido cualquier otro clan, pero Cao insistió, según había dicho su padre, en demasía para que fueran los Katsuki. Aunque seguramente ni siquiera Cao Bin sabía sobre la evolución del kekkei genkai de Yuuri, era impreciso y casi imposible que incluso el propio Yuuri supiera sobre su kekkei touta, había leyendas y algunos escritos antiquísimos que daban "formas" de hacer evolucionar líneas de sucesión como la del dominio de las plantas o la de la manipulación del hielo, pero eran sólo eso, rumores y letras en viejos papeles.

Viktor medita más dándose cuenta en que si no hubiera actuado a tiempo probablemente Cao Bin hubiera hecho mucho más daño del que la aldea estaba sufriendo ya.

—¿Hijo? —pregunta la voz de Yakov que llega a la oficina.

Viktor se gira para sonreír al adulto.

—Lo siento... venía a dejarte el informe que me han enviado de las fronteras norte y este —dice señalando unos papeles en el escritorio del hokage—. Me he quedado viendo hacia la aldea un momento.

Yakov sonríe amablemente agradeciendo. Se acerca al albino quedándose a su lado, mirando el mismo punto que ve el menor.

—Es una visión impresionante que te hace estremecer el corazón, ¿no crees? —Viktor afirma con un movimiento de cabeza—. A menudo me preguntaba si estaba bien permitirte ser shinobi, no quería una vida de violencia y guerra para ti... creo que ningún padre lo quiere para su hijo y me juré a mi mismo que si veía la mínima duda en tus ojos te alejaría de este mundo pero conforme pasaron los años me di cuenta que no sólo había convicción si no también talento para ser shinobi... —hablaba Yakov y Viktor le miraba con atención—. Cuando fuiste creciendo volví a tener un poco de miedo y duda pues en tus ojos solo había sed de venganza y sangre... fui un padre mediocre al permitir que mi familia sufriera por mi debilidad, la muerte de tu madre, tu depresión...

—No fue tu culpa padre —interrumpe Viktor y Yakov niega, pidiendo otra vez la palabra.

—Pero conociste a Yuuri Katsuki y tus ojos volvieron a tener esa peculiar luz de curiosidad e inocencia que había creído perdida... jamás te pedí perdón por lo que le hice a Yuuri, por lo que te hice a ti y sin saberlo, lo que le hice a tus hijos.

El hombre que ahora era Viktor no sabe cómo tomar esa disculpa, era algo que de algún modo había necesitado escuchar sin siquiera saberlo. Su yo más joven se había sentido perdido todos esos años echándose la culpa de algo que ni siquiera él pudo haber cambiado y sus ojos vuelven a la escena que le regala la villa, con el sol reflejándose en las ventanas y en el brillo de las hojas verdes y frescas de los árboles que se mecen con el viente que siempre hay y sopla.

—Sacrifiqué mucho a cambio de paz.

—Paz —repite Viktor—. Por eso somos shinobis ¿no? —murmura—. No lo había comprendido, ni siquiera cuando juraba ser el mejor ninja de todos, incluso cuando una vez le gané a Yuuri... cuando lo perdí... solo hasta que tuve a Ren y a Umi entre mis brazos entendí que la violencia en nuestras manos es para fabricar La Paz y defenderla... aunque sea solo un segundo... somos shinobi para ello... nada más.

Yakov sonríe y asiente.

—Yuuri lo comprendió incluso antes de sostener a Ren y a Umi, porque siempre ha tenido algo que ha querido mantener a salvo —declara ahora serio Yakov viendo en la calle lejana a un grupo de niños que corre hacia la academia. Viktor suspira.

—Su fami-

—Tú.

Viktor gira la mirada hacia su padre, y Yakov ríe en tono grueso.

—Pones cara de incredulidad como si no lo supieras de antemano, Viktor... —es raro ver a Yakov sonreír, pero es un lujo que se permite cuando tiene algo nuevo que enseñarle a su hijo, y aunque éste casi pisa los treinta aún hay cosas que debe aprender. Yakov palmea la espalda del menor—. Yuuri no buscaba gloria en la misión que tuvo y que lo llevó incluso en aparentar ser un traidor, todo lo contrario, lo único que buscaba era proteger eso que le quedaba en este mundo y eso que ama... incluso ahora... el pensamiento de Yuuri pese a su edad y todas las inseguridades que constantemente arrastra es superior incluso que el mío, Yuuri sería un increíble hokage —admite como siempre lo ha hecho—. Pero él mismo ha mostrado preferencia por ser el paladín en campo de batalla...

—Eso es usarlo —dice con algo resentimiento el mayor.

—Sólo es apoyar la causa de la juventud... su madre también fue igual, Viktor —murmura—. Hiroko también mantenía un pensamiento revolucionario en una época donde la revolución era castigada... tuvimos problemas pero las cosas ocurrieron por algo —pronuncia el nombre de la madre del ausente con nostalgia y la imagen joven de ella le baila detrás de los párpados—. Me da gusto que al menos el amor de Hiroko está cerca de un pedazo de mi corazón —dice con voz muy baja volviendo a palmear a Viktor en el hombro—. Amé a tu madre, no me malentiendas, pero a estas alturas me gustaría encontrarme con Hiroko, pedirle perdón, darle las gracias y tratar de coger su mano una vez más... aunque sea sólo en señal de paz.

Los viejos decían cosas extrañas y Viktor trata de no darle más vuelta al asunto. Lo único que sabe es que Yuuri sigue allá afuera y él se siente totalmente impaciente. Tuerce los labios antes de suspirar profundamente cansado.

Cuando sale de la oficina encuentra a Yuri y Mila caminando hacia ella. Sonríe casi de inmediato como de antaño.

—Oi, Yuri, Mila —llama y los dos adolescentes atienden.

Pronto los tres se encuentran sentados entorno a una mesa de una casa de té en el centro de la aldea, Yuri parece bastante molesto, como casi siempre, mientras que Mila bebe un par de sorbos de su infusión de frutos rojos.

—¿Entonces no ha sabido nada de Yuuri-sensei? —cuestiona curiosa y Viktor niega.

—Al parecer lograron llegar con éxito a las tierras fronterizas, lo más seguro es que tardemos varios días más en tener noticias suyas si es que logran ir directo a las plantaciones altas de la frontera —comenta Viktor bebiendo de su gaseosa.

—Creo que fue apresurado enviar a Yuuri-sensei a una misión con su estado de salud delicado —comenta la pelirroja.

Viktor no dice nada pero concuerda con ella, después de todo el moreno ha entrenado arduamente diariamente pero su condición de salud mejora con lentitud. Su pensamiento es cortado casi de inmediato por un bufido por parte del rubio que ahora usa el cabello un poco más largo y lo lleva en una cola de caballo baja atado por un listón rojo. Tanto Mila como Yuri usan el uniforme chuunin con el característico chaleco verde militar.

—Estúpido cerdo —blasfema y señala al par—. Antes solía tenerle mucho respeto a Katsuki, pero ahora que soy un poco mayor que él creo que debería de cuidarse mucho más, no es más que un niño —inquiere y Mila suelta una carcajada alegre.

—Sólo estás preocupado por él, ¿no? —señala Babicheva y Viktor sonríe.

—Están muy animados como siempre y eso es muy bueno —dice Nikiforov con aparente alegría, Mila asiente y Yuri desvía la mirada.

—Los dos son unos idiotas —refuta el rubio mientras se incorpora—. Vamos, Mila, debemos atender nuestra misión.

—¿Qué clase de misión es?

Siguen siendo un equipo capitaneada por Viktor, sin embargo desde que Nikiforov se volvió presuntamente un candidato para volverse hokage las misiones en conjunto disminuyeron de forma considerable, a pesar de eso Viktor seguía supervisando personalmente el entrenamiento de los adolescentes y el resultado de sus misiones, ellos también formaban parte de sus prioridades.

Yuri y Mila intercambiaron miradas, es el rubio el que entrega el pergamino que les dieron en la oficina de asignación de misiones. Viktor desenrolla el mismo para leer, su expresión no cambia, sólo parece ensombrecerse.

—¿Cómo se obtuvieron estos datos?

—Ren los ha llevado de parte de Katsuki —informa Yuri—. Al parecer logró que la tierra o las plantas o algo así le dijera los puntos exactos de los cadáveres y las minas que hay alrededor de la aldea...

Viktor asiente enrollando el pergamino.

—Deben tener cuidado... —suplica el albino. Mila y Yuri asienten.

—Tenemos que ir a recuperar los cuerpos, la forma más fácil para transportarlo será sellándolos y después invocándolos acá —explica Mila.

—Muchas familias lo van agradecer —infiera Viktor con una triste sonrisa, es una misión repugnante, pero necesaria y noble.

Se despide de sus alumnos cerca de la puerta de la aldea y se queda todavía un rato más viéndolos andar, habían crecido un montón, incluso él mismo reconoce en algún reflejo lo mucho que ha cambiado a través de los años, la aldea, sus hijos, la gente que lo rodea y el modo en que piensa, lo único que sigue intacto son tres cosas: Yuuri, el amor que siente por él, y arriba sobre su cabeza, el fuerte sol del verano que apenas inicia.

...

..

.

—Estoy en casa —anuncia con voz cansada Viktor después de un largo día de trabajo, la misión de Mila y Yuri ha requerido ayuda por su parte debido a que en las últimas dos expediciones habían topado con pequeños grupos de bandidos que intentaban saquear a los cuerpos de los difuntos, sobre todo para robar algún pergamino o sus armas. Ha sido duró pero han logrado liberar la lista, tendrían que corroborar con Yuuri una vez que regresase si falta algún otro punto por recorrer.

Ha estado tan ocupado que olvidó, por un instante que Yuuri estaba de misión, pero reacciona de inmediato cuando Yuuri aparece con una venda en su ante-brazo y un parche en su mejilla en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

—Bienvenido —le responde rápidamente el moreno un poco sonrojado.

Viktor se queda helado y su rostro se ilumina al punto que todo el cansancio desaparece de golpe, quiere avanzar pero es atacado por Ren y Umi que se le lanzan contra su cintura.

—¡Padre! ¡Padre! —corean al mismo tiempo los niños y Viktor los carga feliz de tenerlos con él.

Yuuri sonríe desde su posición.

—Vayan a lavarse, la cena pronto estará servida —dice volviendo hacia la cocina.

Yuuri, su amor, y el sol del verano.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	30. Verano: Asagao

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verano: Asagao**

.

.

—Asagado.

_Conocida en occidente, específicamente en Europa y el norte de Estados Unidos como "Morning Glory", donde su traducción sería: Despertar glorioso. Esta flor tiene la cualidad de florecer por las mañanas y marchitarse por las tardes. La flor de un sólo aroma. _

_... _

—¿Qué tal ha ido al misión? —cuestiona Viktor a Yuuri que come sus alimentos con la misma delicadeza y tranquilidad de toda la vida. Alza la mirada y sonríe. _  
_

—Un poco complicada, como casi todas las misiones problemáticas —se queja y a Viktor le parece inusual pero al mismo tiempo adorable el modo en que infla Yuuri ligeramente sus mejillas, entonces comprende que su malestar debe ser porque ha salido herido. Yuuri antes ha dicho que se tratan de leves rasguños hechos con armas de chakra, lo cual complica un poco más su curación, pero son insignificancias así que no se preocupa demasiado.

—Nos ha contado sobre un campo de camelias envenenadas —dice Umi.

—Supongo que te notaste que algo andaba mal cuando la vistes, ¿no, padre? —pregunta Ren mirando con ese par de preciosos ojos azules al moreno mayor que le regresa la mirada—. Ya sabes... las camelias solo crecen en primavera y ya estamos en verano.

—Así es —concuerda con una sonrisa suave mientras que se apresura a terminar sus alimentos—. Debo de ir a entregar el informe a Hokage, ¿podría encargarle los platos? —cuestiona Yuuri y Uni asiente con una sonrisa, Ren asiente del mismo modo pero con menos entusiasmo.

—Vale —responde de inmediato Viktor vigilando que sus hijos coman todos sus alimentos, no obstante nota de inmediato que Ren apenas ha tocado su platillo y tuerce los labios—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó la caballa que hizo Yuuri?

Ren mira su porción y suspira, no sabe cómo decírselo a su padre. Cuando está a punto de abrir la boca la puerta es tocada con urgencia. Viktor tiene que apresurarse. Del otro lado es Yuri que le tiene noticias sobre uno de los bandidos que han atrapado en uno de los rescates de la última misión, debe salir rápido de casa y los niños son los que se encargan de seguir con la limpieza de la cocina. Viktor sube a la habitación para recoger sus cosas y escucha a Yuuri tararear mientras también se prepara. Sonríe el mayor con cierta insolencia al ver la figura de Yuuri, y fija sus ojos en el trasero del menor.

—Adoro que te pongas los pantalones del uniforme jounin —no puede evitar en decirlo.

Yuuri bufa girándose.

—No digas esas cosas tan desagradables —señala Yuuri también con tono juguetón pero en modo de reclamo antes de pasar por sus brazos el chaleco verde militar.

—¿Quieres verte lindo para cuando papá te ponga la medalla por hacer buen tu trabajo? —de pronto no tienen tanta prisa y Viktor se acerca a Yuuri que retrocede sin dejar de verlo a los ojos hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared junto a su cama. Viktor lo aprisiona y sus labios están a punto de coleccionar otro beso más pero es el carraspeo y un zapato el que casi revienta contra la cabeza de Viktor que se mueve rápido para evadir el ataque.

Yuri está en el marco de la ventana abierta con la pinta toda energúmena.

—Es asqueroso que un viejo como tú, intente de abusar de un menor, eso es una porquería —reclama—. Mueve tu anciano trasero que Hokage nos está esperando —indica bastante enfadado antes de dejarse caer al suelo en un giro invertido.

Cae de pie, con maestría, limpieza y elegancia porque es hábil como un felino y espera pacientemente a que Viktor le imite, su caída es apenas un nada más escandalosa, posee una gracia natural pero no se compara a la pluma que es Yuri, quizás por su edad y su fisionomía general. Ambos shinobis desaparecen con la brisa que les arrulla esa mañana y Yuuri los observa desde la ventana.

—Papá —habla Umi desde la puerta pero apenas alcanza a ver como Yuuri desaparece en una nube de humo, tuerce los labios y se pregunta si es tan urgente ver al hokage.

Ren llega detrás de Umi para ver la habitación y entra para ver el kimono de su padre, el que usualmente usa para trabajar tirado a los pies de la cama, metido un poco debajo de esta, lo saca para olerlo. Alza la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Te toca limpiar el jardín —dice Ren incorporándose guardando algo en el bolso de su pantaloncillo.

—¿Eh? —se queja Umi.

—Yo lavaré los trastes —murmura Ren mientras que sonríe a su hermano y al mayor no le queda más que bufar y asentir.

Ambos bajan y se disponen a hacer las labores, sus padres trabajan y se van acostumbrando a la nueva vida que se les ha ofrecido, es pacífica y bastante cálida. Ren está al pendiente de la hora pues Umi entra un poco más temprano a la escuela regular mientras que él, entra una hora más tarde a la academia. Debe de cumplir con al menos con un año para permitirle ir a misiones de alto rango. Su nivel es el de un chuunin, pero el hokage ha considerado que debe de recibir una formación integral, y con eso quiere decir que debe aprender la parte teórica, y sobre todo, la colaboración en equipo. Yakov no quiere tener que lidiar con un Viktor adolescente otra vez, en esa ocasión tuvieron suerte de que existiera un Yuuri pero no sabe que tanta suerte volvería a tener con un Shinobi prodigio.

La palabra "Prodigio" es algo a lo que muchos temen porque es normal tener miedo de lo desconocido, sin embargo, Ren no muestra dar señales de aislamiento social, por el contrario, le ha hecho bien el tener nuevamente a su familia con él.

—Umi, es hora de que te vayas —dice Ren secándose las manos mientras ve a su hermano agachado frente a una hermosas flores violeta—. Wooo... ¿Son Asagaos?

—¿Asagaos? —cuestiona Umi mirando a su gemelo que se ha quedado a su lado, Ren asiente.

—Se llaman Asagaos pero también son conocidas como "glorioso amanecer", sólo florecen por la mañana y con el rocío del verano... la flor significa "amor breve" o "vínculo de amor" —explica y Umi se maravilla porque su gemelo sabe un montón.

—Es precioso... deberíamos llevarle un ramo a la abuela Lilia, son de su color favorito.

—Cierto, cierto —sonríe Ren—. Pero si las arrancamos van a morir —informa con voz consternada.

—Qué dilema... ¿y si las arrancamos con todo y tierra?

—¿Y las ponemos en una vasija?

—¡Entonces no van a morir!

—¡Voy por una maceta que he visto en la bodega! —señala corriendo y Ren hace un par de justos como su padre le enseñó, deja su mano pegada a la tierra y clava un poco las puntas de sus dedos, hasta que la tierra se mete debajo de sus uñas—. "Voy a tomar estas flores, prometo cuidarlas" —dice a la madre tierra pidiendo permiso pero jadea al mismo tiempo que saca la mano asustado, sigue sin acostumbrarse a que la tierra le responde pero sonríe maravillado antes de moverse tan rápido como puede cuando cuchillas de tierra son lanzadas desde el cielo. Saetas rápidas que se clavan como estacas y se entierran sobre la tierra destruyendo las flores que antes habían estado admirando.

Ren mueve rápidamente sus manos para juntarlas y hacer que grandes lianas crezcan desde el suelo para tratar de atrapar a su oponente, pero éste se mueve bastante rápido, y más estacas van hacia él, jadea porque no tendrá tiempo de moverse, no es tan rápido, y es cuando un muro grande y pesado de hielo aparece. Umi está a unos cinco metros de él agitado y exhalando aliento frío, ha hecho un jutsu para proteger a su gemelo. Ren sonríe con debilidad como agradecimiento y se mueve otra vez hacia donde su hermano al cual jala de la mano para correr al interior de la casa, escucha en el segundo piso movimiento y Ren y Umi se apresuran para salir hacia la calle, están en peligro si se quedan quietos. El menor hala la mano del hijo del hielo porque una estatua de piedra solida caer de lleno bloqueando la salida.

Cuando giran sus pasos ven bajar de las escaleras a su padre. A Yuuri, les mira con indiferencia y en su mano hay un garrote hecho de piedra solida, aún hay estelas diminutas de tierra que caen, prueba de que lo acaba de hacer, seguramente con la tierra del suelo del patio. Mueve su cabeza haciendo tronar su cuello.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un buen shinobi? Tienes mucho mejor ojo que Viktor Nikiforov —dice Yuuri, a los pies de las escaleras mirando a los gemelos.

El que menor de los dos se mantiene frente al otro con su mano extendida. No tendrá oportunidad de invocar a Shiroi o Kuroi para sacar de ahí a Umi, si el enemigo es capaz de tomar la forma de su padre y casi engañar a todos quiere decir que es alguien poderoso, no puede subestimarlo y frunce los labios obligado a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo primordial es que Umi huya para dar alerta a las autoridades de la aldea, sin embargo, en caso de que Umi huya él tendrá que cubrirle la espalda y si él cae, su hermano también, ambos morirán en vano.

—Ren... —masculla con miedo Umi. Ren sonríe con un suspiro.

—Soy su hijo, aprendí viendo su espalda —dice Ren confiado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No te lo voy a decir —señala—. Pero tú lo has notado, así que debo de eliminarte.

—Eres malo infiltrándote, la premura al exponerte significa solo una cosa —declara Ren—: No tienes mucho tiempo.

Yuuri frunce el ceño enfadado, cabreado.

—¿Qué va a saber un niño?

—No soy solo un niño... soy Ren Nikiforov —explica antes de lanzarse hacia el hombre mientras que hace varios sellos con la mano, inflando su pecho y expulsando una fuerte llamarada de fuego que provoca que el enemigo retroceda. Umi aprovecha para salir rápidamente por la ventana empezando a correr.

No se tienen que decir entre ellos un plan porque son capaces de pensar en lo mismo: En Umi recae la responsabilidad de correr todo lo que pueda hacia el hokage directamente, y en Ren recae la responsabilidad de contener al enemigo lo más que pueda para que los refuerzos lleguen. Yuuri contrarresta aquel ataque de fuego con un chorro de agua, es potente y se nota la experiencia del enemigo, Ren salta aprovechando el vapor para usar otra técnica y calentar aún más el vapor haciendo retroceder a Yuuri que se cubre los ojos que le arden.

—Maldito mocoso de mierda —grita y Ren se impulsa del cojín del sillón para tirar desde lo más alto que puede kunais que se clavan directamente contra un tronco—. Jutsu de sustitución —dice cuando se da cuenta y se gira apenas para alcanzar a ver un arma que se blande hacia él vertiginosamente.

Gruesas raíces de árboles y plantas rompen la losa del suelo de madera sujetando por los pies al sujeto que ha intentado arremeter contra Ren, otras más lo someten por los brazos, y otro más por el cuello, lo hacen hincarse con brazos extendidos y manos inmovilizadas que le impiden hacer más que ver con cólera y frustración al menor que estuvo a punto de morir.

Yuuri jadea desde la puerta del patio con el corazón agitado, aún usa el mismo traje azul que llevaba cuando fue a la misión aquella mañana de martes, no está usando su placa de Konoha y su aspecto luce cansado pero está de pie con sus manos unidas mirando al que ha detenido apenas por los pelos.

—Padre —dice Ren corriendo hacia él, Yuuri le sonríe.

—Ve por Umi y busca a Viktor, rápido —ordena mientras que Ren asiente y desaparece en un chasqueo de dedos.

Sus ojos vuelven hacia el hombre que ha atrapado y manipula rápidamente una rama que se desprende de una de las raíces que inmoviliza para introducirlo a la boca del individuo haciendo así una suerte de freno, pues nota que ha empezado a mover la lengua y eso significa solo una cosa.

—No te voy a dejar morir, bastardo —azuza Yuuri mientras que el detenido se intenta zafar maldiciendo su suerte, no ha podido cumplir con su misión y mucho menos acabar con su vida. Yuuri siente llegar a alguien por el jardín, mira de reojo sin moverse.

—Yuuri —entra Viktor.

El albino recién va a dar un paso cuando gruesas raíces le atraviesan el pecho dejándolo inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y cristalinos, en su rostro se refleja la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Una quinta rama se alza para atravesarle el corazón apenas abre la boca, y en lugar de sonidos coágulos de sangre roja y oscura brotan como río. Yuuri suspira, cerrando los ojos tragando saliva, está aterrado y es una imagen que le seguirá de por vida.

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurra Sara al entrar junto con una cuadrilla ANBU. Mira con estupor la escena. Los ANBU se acercan con cautela al shinobi compañero.

—Sólo se necesita un espía para interrogar —responde Yuuri mientras que cede un poco el amarre del falso Yuuri, uno de los ANBUS se acerca a colocarle un pergamino en la frente que activa volviéndolo un bulto de carne y hueso, ha perdido el conocimiento. Una vez asegurado Yuuri deshace las ramas y el cuerpo del espía enemigo cae.

—Nos pudo haber sido de utilidad otro más.

Yuuri niega.

—Es obvio que tenían urgencia por conseguir información donde se han revelado tan rápidamente —expresa el menor deshaciendo el jutsu para que el cuerpo del falso Viktor cayera a sus pies.

La estatuilla de piedra solida que había obstruido la entrada de la casa se rompe y los ANBU se colocan de forma defensiva pero Yuuri parece relajado, sobre todo cuando de golpe entra Viktor yendo hacia él para abrazarlo instintivamente.

—Oh Yuuri —ronronea asustado, Yuuri sonríe suavemente.

—Lamento mucho llegar tarde —masculla en voz baja mientras que Viktor se aleja solo para volver a abrazarlo.

Ren y Umi ingresan poco después, detrás de ellos Mila y Yuri, todos se fijan en el falso Viktor y el falso Yuuri. Nikiforov traga saliva un poco asustado.

—Lo ha matado sin chistar —se queja Sara pero Yuuri no parece inmutarse.

—No esperaba que se expusieran —dice Viktor sin alejarse de Yuuri.

—¿Tú lo sabías, padre? —pregunta Umi sorprendido y Ren escucha.

—Claro, mi Yuuri no puede ser duplicado —los ANBU recogen el cuerpo del falso Viktor para llevarlo a examinación y al otro para interrogarlo arduamente—. Sólo quería ver cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Infiltrarse a la aldea y directo a la casa de Viktor Nikiforov —bufa ofendido Yuri.

Yuuri se gira a Sara.

—Será mejor que elijan cuidadosamente a quién hará el interrogatorio, no sabemos cuántos más se han logrado infiltrar —comenta con discreción el menor.

—No tienes que darme ordenes que ya sé que debo de seguir —responde enfadada la mujer saliendo detrás de su equipo—. Gracias por traer al equipo de Giacometti a salvo —murmura a Yuuri antes de partir, el castaño asiente suavemente. Gira su mirada a su familia y a los dos integrantes del equipo de Viktor.

—Debo de darle mi informe al hokage.

—Te acompañaremos —ofrece Mila casi de inmediato y Yuri asiente.

—Vale, Viktor...

—Yo me quedaré con Umi y con Ren —declara el mayor y Yuuri sonríe a sus hijos, se inclina quedando a su altura, acaricia la cabeza de ambos sonriendo con orgullo.

—Han hecho un increíble trabajo, son unos shinobis increíbles —besa sus frentes antes de partir con los otros dos.

Ren toca su frente encantado sonriendo a Viktor y éste le devuelve la mirada, pero enseguida se da cuenta de cierta incomodidad en Umi, sabe lo mal que la pasa cada vez que debe usar su poder, así que lo abraza contra sí con una mano y el niño se recarga de su padre sin oponer resistencia.

—Vamos, tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre... —solicita el mayor y los gemelos asienten, ese día no irían a clases, aunque al día siguiente tendrían algo muy loco que contar a sus compañeros en sus respectivas aulas.

...

Yuuri y Yakov observan juntos tras un vidrio blindado y oscuro el interrogatorio. Jean Jeacques es experto en hacer hablar hasta el más callado, y Phichit, se encuentra presente para percibir las emociones. Aunque el moreno se encuentra asustado hace su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar al interrogatorio sin que las fuertes emociones del interrogado afecte en el desarrollo del trabajo.

—Me di cuenta rápidamente que las amapolas habían sido plantadas ahí, no son de esta temporada, además su rojo era demasiado distinto a lo que debería —murmura y Yakov asiente—. Fuimos emboscado y llevados al límite, no pudimos avanzar mucho más de ese punto, aunque Kuroi y Shiroi han dicho que un puñado de personas se ha asentado cerca de las plantaciones altas en la frontera —murmura.

—Hmp... ¿Fue cuándo lograron la suplantación?

Yuuri afirma.

—Al parecer parte de estas personas son de un clan que tienen como técnica especial: "La imitación primaria" —responde—. La técnica consiste en emular por completo la apariencia física y psicológica de cualquier persona mientras se tenga un poco de su ADN, el mío y el de algunos otros del equipo lo obtuvieron durante el de la pelea en el campo de las amapolas... supongo que el de Viktor lo cogieron de casa...

Yakov asiente mientras JJ hace su técnica especial para entrar directamente a los recuerdos del ninja enemigo, hay más ninjas como refuerzos dentro que asistirán en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con Cao Bin?

—Probablemente, cuando iniciamos la persecución contra los que se escaparon en la emboscada, Chris y yo nos dimos cuenta que había varios ninjas renegados o exiliados de sus aldeas —dice cruzándose de brazos—. Si tiene que ver con Cao Bin entonces es peligrosa la situación, peligrosa y delicada... pues no se trata solo de un grupo de terrorista, si no un ejercito... sus intenciones son obvias y claras, lo cual hace que sea aún más perjudicial para la aldea y sus aliados que tienen una débil y endeble estabilidad.

A Yakov le sorprende bastante el modo tan frío y directo que tiene Yuuri para hablar.

—Yuuri, sé sincero y dame tu opinión.

—¿La mía, señor? —Yuuri gira su mirada. Yakov asiente y Katsuki suspira—. No se ofenda pero... no estoy calificado para dar una opinión, mucho menos una arriesgada.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo como líder?

Yuuri no responde y en cambio tuerce los labios, Yakov con su gesto serio comprende todo y aprecia el respeto que su alumno aún posee en él a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Mañana se reunirá el concejo para deliberar acerca de la situación sobre mi sucesor —dice Yakov y Yuuri asiente—. Me aproveche de ti indiscriminadamente, Yuuri —comenta—. Puse peso sobre tus hombros confiando en tus habilidades y no me equivoque, siempre he sabido que eres alguien fuerte y bastante capaz.

—Gracias, señor.

—Ahora debo pedirte un favor más, probablemente el último, y el más problemático.

El menor ni siquiera chistea cuando el hombre habla, aunque cualquiera se hubiera escandalizado en el instante de que se pronuncia aquella declaración.

...

—¿Te molesta que no sea un shinobi? —pregunta directamente Umi. Acompaña a su padre al mercado para comprar algunas cosas, han terminado de tirar la basura pero tendrán que hacer reparaciones en toda la sala de la casa, así que se quedaran donde una pensión pero no hay nada de comida y Viktor se niega a comer del estofado que venden ahí.

El mayor enarca la ceja y mira a su hijo.

—No, no me molesta, estoy orgulloso de Ren y de ti, mientras sean felices y tomen las decisiones por su propia voluntad y luchen por ellas entonces estaré orgullosa.

—Pero no va a ser lo mismo si Ren se vuelve hokage en el futuro y yo un simple barrendero ¿no?

Viktor ríe bajito.

—Los barrenderos suelen vivir más tiempo que los Hokage —dice en su defensa y Umi se ríe por la broma de su padre.

—Hoy me sentí un poco inútil, ¿sabes?

—¿Por lo que ocurrió? Bueno... es obvio que si te vuelves shinobi tienes más herramientas para defenderte a ti mismo y aquello a lo que amas...

—Yo amo a Ren y a ustedes también —expresa.

—No quisiera que te volvieras shinobi sólo por obligación, Umi... ni mucho menos que tomes una decisión porque te sientes presionado, eso me mataría de dolor y tristeza... quiero que sean felices... —se detuvo y se agachó para estar al mismo nivel que el menor—. Ren, Yuuri y tú son las personas que más amo y atesoro en la vida... así que sin importar que seas un humilde barrendero o un poderoso Hokage, yo te voy a amar —besa su frente y las dudas se disipan en Umi que se abraza al mayor fuertemente.

—Te amo.

—Yo también lo hago.

Vuelven a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el mercado más cercano, cuando regresan a la habitación donde pasaran el tiempo hasta que la casa esté lista encuentran a Yuuri y Ren cambiando las sábanas de las camas.

—Estamos en casa —dice Umi que carga el tofu.

—Bienvenidos —responden Ren y Yuuri acercándose a ayudar con las compras.

—Oh, papa dulce del País de las aguas termales —dice Yuuri mientras abre un empaque y come, sonríe al punto que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—Sí, las encontramos por casualidad, hay un mercadillo bien surtido aquí cerca —comenta Viktor y todos se sientan en la cama más cercana a comer.

Umi nota como Ren se encuentra mucho más relajado que antes, se pega a Yuuri quitándole el bocado de la boca. La familia ríe. El ambiente es relajado, y se siente bastante correcto aunque la nube de la incertidumbre del futuro empezaba a permear por encima de sus cabezas.

...

Ren y Umi duermen en un fotón en el suelo de la habitación, Yuuri y Viktor terminan de levantar los trastes sucios. Ren sostiene la mano de su hermano, y Umi lo sigue viendo dormir.

—Ren —masculla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Umi? ¿Aún tienes miedo? —el menor siente como su hermano mayor aprieta más sus manos y abre sus ojos.

—Voy a regresar a la academia ninja...

Ren sonríe y lo abraza más de cerca.

—Te voy a apoyar, Umi.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	31. Verano: Housenka

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verano: Housenka**

.

.

Alerta de temas de alta clasificación, si eres sensible a temas de ultraje a menores será mejor que vayas con la mente abierta en este capítulo o mejor te abstengas de leerlo.

Recuerda que esto es totalmente ficción y los temas aquí tocado, aunque vienen de otro mundo ficticio, ocurre en la vida real.

...

—Housenka.

_También conocida como "la sombra del fénix", esta flor únicamente florece en verano por lo cálido y húmedo de la estación, en la antigüedad las niñas cortaban los pétalos para restregarlos contra sus uñas y de esta forma obtener una pigmentación rojiza en ellas. Sus colores son llamativos y su fragancia es única. _

_... _

Es 3 de abril.

Un caluroso día de un verano caliente.

Ha pasado un mes entero desde aquella intromisión enemiga, y no encontraron a más espías. Según se sabe el enemigo atrapado ha estado en interrogatorio todo ese tiempo.

Los campos de cultivos están secos. La tierra sigue sin ser apta para la siembra. El hokage ha enviado instrucciones de que cada centímetro de cada jardín que sirva para sembrar alimento sea utilizado. Yuuri Katsuki ha estado supervisando que las cosas se hagan de forma adecuadas. La iniciativa, en sí, fue por parte de Katsuki y Yakov lo ha apoyado. Aunque los alimentos están escasos, el ánimo no ha desmejorado ni un gramo dentro de los pobladores. Cada cierto tiempo el país de los Vegetales envía provisiones de legumbres de larga duración así como plantas medicinales. Han logrado realizar un camino seguro para el rápido transito de los víveres.

Katsuki también se ha visto sumergido en la investigación botánica para ver la manera en que se pueda volver a utilizar las tierras de cultivo. Pero todo resultado ha sido inútil.

Las piernas se esfuerzan mientras el resto del paisaje se bifurca en un pensamiento abstracto. Yuuri no siente las ramas de los árboles debajo de sus pies, crujen amenazando con romperse pero sin lograr tal propósito. Puede ser silencioso como un gato o hacer suficiente ruido como para enterar al mundo que él se encuentra ahí. Se detiene de golpe mientras que mira los campos secos de cultivos.

A esos campos que se encuentran al norte de la aldea, a unos veinte kilometros, a esos mismos, iba con su madre para cosechar un tipo especial de papa que era usada para la elaboración de un platillo originario del País de los Vegetales para comerlos en año nuevo y durante los cumpleaños, pero ahora... ahora ya no hay nada de donde cosechar. Se deja caer al suelo y las ramas de los árboles se truenan mientras que camina hacia el inicio de la parcela de sembradíos. Hace algunos jutsus con sus manos antes de colocar abruptamente su mano contra el suelo, y se concentra. Frunce el ceño.

Su Kekkei touta le permite hacer muchas cosas: Desde hacer que la vida brote en un desierto, hasta hacer que su propio cuerpo se regenere. Esto se debe a un proceso que es similar al de algunas plantas que se regeneran gracias. ala duplicación de su propio ADN. Un proceso que en las plantas era conocido como genómica, en el cual las células individuales hacen múltiples copias de todo su contenido genético.

_—¿Osea que Katsuki es como una planta? Necesita sol y agua para que crezca —dice burlón Yuri mientras que Mila le da un coscorrón en la cabeza. El rubio bufa girando la mirad_a.

_Minako niega. Yuuri se aprieta el brazo de donde le han sacado sangre._

—_Su ADN sigue siendo el de un humano pero sus características son distintas... —toma el brazo de Yuuri para mostrar que la herida de la aguja ha desaparecido—. Podría apuñalar a Yuuri y en una hora estaría como si nada... así como las plantas, hay algunas plantas a las que si tú les arrancas una rama le vuelve a crecer al tiempo, el sistema de Yuuri es más sofisticado que eso_...

La mente de Yuuri regresa al presente al justo que está experimentando en aquel campo seco y frunce un poco más el ceño mientras que introduce más de su chakra en un cierto rango alrededor de él. La tierra no tarda en reaccionar al chakra de Yuuri y ramas brotan desbordándose en altura. Yuuri suda se concentra más y frutos se esfuerzan por crecer. Jadea porque es demasiada la fuerza que debe de introducir hasta que no resiste más y saca la mano de la tierra.

La piel de los dedos así como de la muñeca hacia el codo le ha cambiado de color, adquirió un tono verdoso y Yuuri cae de espaldas, respirando por la boca, hiperventilando con el latido de su cuerpo hecho un desastre. Sus ojos contemplan los frutos que cuelgan de las plantas que de la nada ha hecho nacer. Toma uno para probarlo, y apenas lo arranca éste empieza a podrirse así como el resto de las ramas hasta sus raíces. Yuuri niega.

—No, no... no... —gime frustrado encogiéndose en su lugar. Arrugando los labios, apretando los párpados cerrados hasta que la cabeza le duele y en un arranque de enojo lanza lejos el tomate podrido. Se deja caer contra el suelo, relajando sus hombros.

_—Tengo mis sospechas de que es así desde un principio y por eso es que Chihoko te buscó —dice Viktor después de que Yuuri le contó lo que había dicho Minako. Ambos están afilando las kunais en el pasillo del jardín de la casa que comparten. Yuuri le mira en silencio._

_—¿Pero cómo supo ella que tenía que el kekkei touta?, se manifestó hasta después de la muerte de mis padres._

_Viktor piensa, chasquea los dedos_.

_—Probablemente esa característica no sea precisamente gracias al kekkei touta, sino más bien quizás siempre existió en el sistema de los Sakurakouji, piensa porqué no asesinó a tu abuelo aunque era de la "vieja escuela"... por algún lado tuvo que comenzar a hacer experimento y sonaba lógico que fuera por tu abuelo y las flores que el clan cultivaba, vinieron aquí no sólo por el jardín de Hiroko-san, sino por ella y por ti también —dice Viktor y tiene sentido pero Yuuri se queda en silencio, pensando aún. _

_—Quizás todo parecía estar demasiado bien acomodado para ella y el destino quería que todo lo que pasó pasará —expresa cabizbajo—. Minako también dijo que como esta habilidad venía en mi ADN y éste se traspasa a los hijos probablemente Umi y Ren la poseen, pero no está muy segura, después de todo la regeneración acelerada inicio cuando el kekkei touta se manifestó_.

_Viktor entreabre los labios y se queda pensando, Yuuri enarca la ceja. _

_—¿En qué piensas?_

_—Que si es regeneración... ¿te imaginas que pudiéramos crear alguna especie de loción que al regarla a los campos de cultivos estos se regeneraran? Pero eso sería peligroso porque secaríamos el ADN de Yuuri —ríe cantarín. _

_El mayor no lo nota, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la idea que ha metido en la cabeza del menor que en silencio pone a trabajar su cabeza. _

—¿Katsuki-sensei? —cuestionan dos ninjas que se quedan a poco más de cinco metros de distancia, Yuuri alza la cabeza para verlos uniformados, serios y en espera. Se incorpora con lentitud sin preocuparse en sacudir su ropa ninja.

—Sí.

—Lord Hokage le manda a llamar —comenta uno de ellos y Yuuri asiente, se mueve otra vez rápido hacia la aldea dejando atrás parte de su fracaso. Él no logrará tener descanso hasta que no obtenga su objetivo.

Porque así de testarudo es el shinobi de lentes de armazón azul y cabello oscuro.

...

Desde que entra al reciento nota la agitación que hay. Tuerce los labios ligeramente desconcertado porque definitivamente algo ocurre y se siente incómodo al no saber qué es. Avanza en silencio saludando con la cabeza a quien se le cruza, es curioso pero nadie se detiene en realidad a hablar con él como usualmente ocurriría. Si no supiera de primera mano la situación del país hasta llegaría a pensar que se trata de los preparativos para un ataque militar, pero aunque están en tiempos de incertidumbre sabe perfectamente que los ataques militares han cesado en su mayoría.

Sube las escaleras y nota a Yuuri despidiéndose de Yakov afuera de la oficina del segundo. Yuuri lleva algo entre sus manos y Viktor enarca la ceja.

—Ey... Yuuri —saluda mientras agita la mano perezosamente con cariño.

Yuuri sonríe en respuesta.

—Viktor —dice con entusiasmo.

—Oi, Vitya —llama el hokage mientras señala el interior de su propia oficina entrando en ella y esperando a que su hijo lo siga.

—Nos vemos después —se despide rápidamente Yuuri y Viktor no puede dejar de sonreír tontamente, Yuuri hace casi lo mismo, sus gestos son más humildes y menos llamativos, pero Viktor sabe que ahí había una sonrisa de alegría por verlo y eso le basta.

En su pecho florecen muchas flores y echan raíces profundas. Se siente enamorado cada vez que ve a Yuuri sin importar que él casi tenga los tienta. Es como un adolescente idiota otra vez. No entra hasta que no pierde de vista la menuda espalda del otro ninja bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente para no chocar con nadie, aunque tropieza, se disculpa torpemente para seguir andando. Viktor rié bajito, es irónico que el probable shinobi más fuerte de toda la aldea sea al mismo tiempo el más despistado. Cuando entra sólo lo hace para recargarse de la ventana y ver a Yuuri caminar en el exterior. El rostro se le ilumina a Viktor y enseguida pone su atención en su padre.

—El concejo ha decidido —dice Yakov y Viktor vuelve su mirada hacia su padre inquieto.

A él no le interesa en lo mínimo tener un puesto tan pretencioso como el de hokage, sin embargo sabe de antemano que con un puesto como aquel podrá hacer los cambios necesarios para la protección al país. Sin embargo, también sabe que Minako, la otra posible candidata también sería capaz de hacer grandes cambios.

—¿Y? —quiere saber porque la decisión que aquellos viejos tomasen le afectaran de forma directa a él.

Yakov acomoda la pipa de tabaco entre sus labios, da una larga bocanada.

—La decisión se dará a conocer después de la siguiente misión, Viktor —murmura—. Sea como sea tenemos una situación grave aquí —dice y sus ojos se clavan en la ciudad—. Hay una calma que aguarda en realidad una incertidumbre que está creciendo.

—¿Sobre la comida?

—Sobre la comida, la estabilidad de la nación y el papel que nosotros somos shinobi estamos jugando en todo esto... en poco tiempo estaremos enfrentándonos a otra crisis mayor... envié a un grupo al País de la Plata para intentar expulsar a las tropas enemigas que se han estado resguardando desde hace un año en la zona —comenta Yakov.

Viktor le mira y vuelve su mirada a la ciudad.

—Es una maniobra estratégica formidable, si ellos caen y recuperamos el País de la Plata podremos transitar libremente por ese camino hacia Vegetales.

Yakov afirma.

—Pero hay un problema con el grupo al que he enviado a realizar la misión...

—¿Un problema? —Viktor enarca la ceja y Yakov camina hacia su escritorio para extenderle el reporte a Viktor que lo recibe para empezar a leerlo cuidadosamente. Conforme sus ojos pasan por las letras se van abriendo más y más, siente su cerebro explotar brevemente.

—Envié a un grupo primario para revisar, necesito que ustedes vayan como apoyo y hagas lo que creas necesario... —masculla.

Y Viktor recuerda la expresión plana sin emociones de su padre mientras le encomendaba aquella misión, al tiempo que entre las sombras es capaz de ver todo lo que ocurría con claridad más allá cerca de las laderas que existían en los cerros alrededor del rico País de la Plata. La boca la tiene seca en ese momento y es incapaz de estar tranquilo pero lucha contra el demonio que es la incertidumbre y el enojo.

—Viktor-sensei —murmura Minami pero Viktor niega haciéndole saber que esta bien.

Abajo, en el descampado de las laderas que Viktor y un grupo de shinobis la situación mantiene un poco perplejo al grupo. Ven con ojos atentos y gestos que denotan el desagrado el como sobresale la cabeza rosada y brillante entre los dedos de la mano que le masturba. Es otro ninja el que empuja su miembro erecto contra el rostro del niño que hace unos minutos perdió todo rastro de inocencia.

Hay una fila de cinco o seis niños. Uno junto a otros sin poderse mover porque están amarrados de manos y pies por una especie de baba viscoza que alguno de los ninjas que supuestamente los han salvado han invocado. Es la misma baba con la que ahogaron hasta su muerte a sus antiguos captores y saben que si se mueven o desafían a los que están a cargo terminaran muertos, y esos les da miedo.

—Inohiki, date prisa —gruñe otro de los ninjas y el que ha acosado golpeando con su miembro al niño rezonga como respuesta. No sin antes apresurar a precipitar su falo a la boca del mismo menor. Éste se resiste apenas un poco para al final recibirlo, degustando el sabor amargo y desagradable del miembro. Algunos días sin bañar debido a la misión previa dan una textura grumosa y asquerosa que le provoca arqueadas pero se mantiene porque el hombre que le sostiene del cabello lo amenaza: El niño no quiere comer de regreso su vomito.

Llora ahogándose con el tamaño del adulto que no deja de crecer.

La escena podría revolverle el estómago a cualquiera pero no a ellos, Viktor y los otros forman el equipo ELITE, y esos niños que sobajan no son más que otros shinobis que se han infiltrado haciéndose pasar por niños. Los verdaderos huérfanos que estarían sufriendo esas humillaciones se encuentran a salvo, comiendo sopa de setas y pasando frío, pero a salvo, en una cueva a unos cinco kilómetros de la ladera, tendrán que esperar hasta que Viktor y su equipo termine la misión para llevarlos a Konoha donde serán tratados como debe de ser. No obstante, aunque a los que obligan a hacer felaciones son adultos fingiendo ser niños, Viktor no puede evitar hacer las manos puños furiosos, él como algunos otros de sus compañeros en la misión tienen hijos o hermanos pequeños y aquello es demasiado.

No es la primera vez que sucede.

—¿Te gusta pequeña puta? —pregunta con insistencia el shinobi que mueve el miembro en el interior de la boca que se desborda de saliva y asco—. A los niños les encanta —recalca con repugnante sensualidad, tratando de seducir así al menor y que éste termine por afirmar pero eso no pasa.

Los ojos del menor se ciegan ante sus propias lágrimas que escurren por las mejillas y eso no hace más que excitar al ninja.

Sus compañeros, asiduos a ese tipo de trabajos, beben agua y comen algunas de las provisiones que encontraron en la aldea. Son barras de granos deshidratados con miel y coco, son muy sabrosas, las encontraron en el mismo lugar donde mantenían a ese grupo de niños que supuestamente han salvado.

Inohiki es uno de los capitanes de cuatro unidades que el hokage desplegó hacia el País de la Plata hacía dos meses atrás. Lograron con éxito su propósito de liberar a al país de sus enemigos, pero desde hacía un par de semanas el hokage había recibido alertas de presunto tráfico con los niños huérfanos de la ocupación. Había enviado a alguien de su entera confianza en ir a revisar arrojando al grupo de Inohiki y otros cuatro shinobis como culpables. Al parecer el vender a los niños les estaba dejando una cuantiosa fortuna, y adicional a ello, lograban satisfacer las necesidades que todo hombre tiene.

En el pensamiento de Inohiki violar a una mujer es deshonrar, pero volver a un niño en hombre, es un honor. No ve mancha en los principios al girar al niño y empotrarlo contra una piedra mientras sus compañeros siguen comiendo ignorando las suplicas del niño. El menor se retuerce y Viktor no puede hacer nada porque deben esperar más, no han dado la señal y actuar de forma precipitada podría resultar en un problema mayor al que ya de por sí tienen entre sus manos.

—Inohiki, confórmate con la boca... —dice uno de los compañeros que empuja por el hombro al que ya le ha bajado los pantaloncillos al niño que con el rostro pegado a la piedra controla el copioso llanto.

El ninja bufa y se flexiona metiendo el miembro entre los muslos del menor.

—Solo será... un poco... no lo meteré —contesta al tiempo que empieza a embestir la zona apretando las piernas del niño para que la fricción sea mayor, y él gime excitado. Los otros niños con la mirada baja escuchan. Otro de los ninjas se ha incorporado y sigue el mismo camino que el tal Inohiki ha seguido. Es más silencioso para hacer las cosas y va directo a una felación a la boca de una de las niñas. El cuarto ninja se pone de pie para dar una ronda en la zona esperando que no haya nadie cerca mientras que el último termina de comer y se baja los pantalones para orinar sobre el fuego improvisado que les ha estado brindando calor durante ese corto momento en que la noche ha caído. Dejar el fuego prendido sería dar señales de su improvisado refugio por esa noche.

Un águila surca el cielo y Viktor junto con el escuadrón se resguardan más. El águila chilla dando aviso de su paradero y uno de los ninjas que no está ocupado abajo la recibe colocando su brazo, la acaricia con ternura para sacar un pequeño mensaje que lleva consigo el ave en una de sus patas. Lanza el brazo para hacer volar al ave y que éste regrese por donde vine. Viktor señala la dirección en el que se encuentra uno de sus compañeros y seguido señala la dirección que sigue el ave, éste afirma para desaparecer en un guiñazo. Viktor vuelve la mirada hacia la acción de abajo.

El sujeto sigue leyendo la nota.

—Sólo van a querer a cinco niños —dice el hombre agitando el papelito.

Inohiki sonríe.

—Entonces compartiremos a esta pequeña pu- —Inohiki suelta de golpe al niño mientras los demás estupefactos, y confundidos, se limitan a ver hasta que el sujeto se gira con una kunai atravesando su mejilla, saliendo la punta del arma por la boca. Son testigos del instante en que el menor jala de esta para abrir una herida que hace más grande el recorrido de los labios hasta media cara. Los ninjas entienden rápidamente lo que pasa, se separan tratando de huir pero en nubes de humos los niños se transforman uno a uno en adultos que caen sobre ellos como si fueran perros salvajes y hambrientos sobre una presa. Uno de ellos logra escapar porque esta más lejos de la trifulca pero salta hacia atrás frenando en seco para sacar una kunai con la que repele el ataque de otras kunais que se dirigen hacia él. Quiere retroceder pero se da cuenta que está rodeado y el aula maligna, iracunda y misteriosa que hay entorno a Viktor le hace paralizarse.

—Nikiforov...

—Estás manchando el nombre de Konoha, el honor de tu familia y el prestigio de todos nosotros... —escupe con odio el usuario del elemento hielo mientras que alza su mano, y en su palma se forman largas y delgadas estacas de hielo—. Acabas de perder todo rastro de humanidad... —amenaza porque es una fuerza asesina el que lo llena, el que curte cada centímetro de su existencia.

—Viktor —reacciona dándose cuenta que detrás de aquel tipo se encuentra el niño de antes, tiene las manos y la ropa manchada de sangre, no propia, si no de Inohiki. Aún se escucha la pelea en resistencia de los otros ninjas pero poco a poco se va acallando—. La orden es llevarla ante Konoha —inquiere y Viktor siente la misma frustración que todos en el equipo pero... no le queda más que asentir y seguir las órdenes.

El ninja ha caído de rodillas con el cuerpo flácido y una especie de sopor que invade su cerebro al darse cuenta de lo que a continuación y de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en caso de que aquel niño no hubiera intervenido.

—Vamos —ordena el niño con la misma facilidad con la que cualquiera pediría un dulce.

...

Los cinco ninjas son arrestados y dispuestos para custodiarlos de regreso a la aldea. Los han inspeccionado y encuentran varios pergaminos de carácter inquietante. El niño de antes estudiantes con ojo crítico uno de ellos y Viktor le observa en silencio junto a Mila que se limpia la cara después de habérsela lavado, ha sido una de las misiones más desagradable que ha tenido que realizar.

—¿Qué opinas tú? —pregunta Viktor—. Yuuri.

El niño tuerce los labios y recibe una botella de agua con menta con la que enjuaga su boca y escupe sin dejar de ver la hoja del papiro. Entrega el papel a Viktor.

—Es él —dice Yuuri—. Es de Cao Bin —masculla y se cruza de brazos para después tocar pensativamente el filo de su mentón—. Si ese registro es cierto la orden de buscar niños con habilidades especiales así como la invitación a formar parte de su "grupo" significa que no hace más que buscar reclutas para lo que parece ser su propio ejercito.

—Tiene sentido considerando que tanto como Inohiki y los otros han sido señalados varias veces como posibles traidores... —murmura Mila.

—El simple hecho de poseer un documento como este y no haber dado aviso al hokage ya se considera traición —inquiere Viktor aún enfadado.

—El hokage envió a Inohiki y su cuadrilla sabiendo de las inclinaciones que estos han estado mostrando, sólo para comprobar su teoría que al final terminó por ser cierta —Yuuri muerde su labio de modo casi inocente y suspira sintiéndose agotado—. Ahora —mira a Viktor—, según nos dijo Yuri la "conexión" de compra no sabe aún acerca de que hemos capturado a estos cinco... existe una gran posibilidad de que esa conexión nos lleve hasta donde está Cao Bin... ¿Qué haremos?

—Volver a la aldea, aunque somos un grupo en apariencia grande no estamos preparados para enfrentar a alguien del calibre de Cao Bin-sensei —responde casi de inmediato Mila.

Viktor observa a Yuuri y después a su alumna.

—Es cierto pero perderíamos una oportunidad única —infiera Viktor cruzándose también de brazos—. Podríamos enviar a Yurio, que lo siga y posterior a ello planear algo más elaborado.

Yuuri niega.

—Cao Bin es un ninja sensorial y aunque Yuri es muy bueno en espionaje tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir... estaríamos exponiendo a Yuri —infiera el moreno que pasa de su peso de un lado a otro.

—Volver a la aldea y plantear la situación al señor Yakov será más problemático que tomar una decisión aquí —murmura Mila.

—Envíame a mí junto a Mila y Minami —dice de pronto Yuri.

La pelirroja observa a su maestro y después al albino que mira a los ojos al niño, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sopesa sus opciones.

—Es Cao Bin y...

—Con Mila, Minami y Yuri será suficiente —dice Yuri con esa voz de infante. A Viktor le trae recuerdos porque Yuuri siempre había sido una pequeña masa de nervios y ansiedad pero cuando se trataba de misiones o ejercicios se transformaba ante sus ojos como ocurre en ese instante.

—Y la gente que ha...

—Si ya reclutó gente dudo mucho que lo sigan, probablemente tendrá una fuerte guardia con él, pero no creo que lleve consigo a sus guardaespaldas por todos lados... si considero que no es el momento propicio me abstendré de atacar pero al menos podremos seguir la pista por medio de la flora —dice convencido el menor.

Viktor gruñe bajito, medita cerrando los ojos, apretando los párpados y rumea. Rumea hasta que bufa.

—Katsuki Yuuri —dice dejando sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Sí —responde solemne Yuuri mirando al adulto.

—Como líder de misión te asigno una nueva misión, deberás de seguir el rastro que Yuri Plisetsky ha dejado atrás, averiguar si esa línea de investigación lleva al ninja desertor Cao Bin, y si lo crees necesario actuar para erradicar esa amenaza —dice Viktor con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos—. Suerte y éxito.

Yuuri asiente firmemente.

—Al amanecer después de descansar Mila Babicheva, Minami Kenjiro y tú partirán —agrega el albino.

—Sí, señor —responden Mila y Yuuri al mismo tiempo con mirada seria y solemne.

...

Yuuri ha regresado a su forma normal, se lava las manos en un río que está cercano, el agua le llega a las pantorrillas. La parte superior de su yukata se encuentra doblada en la orilla junto a sus sandalias, las vendas con las que refuerza el dobladillo de su pantalón y sus guantes. Lleva su tórax desnudo, ha lavado su torso, su rostro y su boca varias veces. Se queda pensando en lo que ocurrió esa noche mientras el ruido del cause del agua lo arrullan un momento haciéndolo concentrarse en sus pensamiento. Suspira y vuelve a su labor mientras que pasa sus manos por sus brazos quitando la suciedad del día y la misión.

—¿También pensaste en Umi y Rea? —susurra Viktor desde la orilla observándolo.

—Lo sabes —responde y suspira sin girarse—. Obviamente pensé en ellos —rectifica y aclara su garganta, se siente muy bien la corriente suave del río en sus pies y tobillos, es una especie de alivio. No es como una planta, pero disfruta mucho el agua—. Debes de templar más tus emociones, Viktor —murmura Yuuri—. Es parte de tu carácter explotar cuando algo que te importa está en peligro, pero... probablemente tú serás el nuevo hokage y es un hecho que no podrás explotar a cada persona que... —se queda callado cuando siente a Viktor abrazarle por la espalda ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

El menor suspira profundamente y acaricia el cuello ajeno, recargándose de él. Siente lo frustrado y enojado que Viktor se encuentra por el modo en que aprieta sus manos al rededor de su vientre y su estómago, la forma posesiva en que lo abraza contra sí y la silenciosa rabieta que el otro está teniendo al apretar las muelas y tensar la mandíbula, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza. Yuuri alza la mirada hacia el cielo.

Hay cosas que no han cambiado en lo absoluto y de algún modo, egoísta, le da gusto que sea así.

—Debes de regresar —expresa sus miedos más cercanos el albino y el moreno asiente en silencio. Yuuri no necesita decir: Sí, lo prometo, porque Viktor debe de dar por hecho que eso siempre va a ocurrir, y si un día su cuerpo no regresa, seguramente su alma sí, se desprenderá desde el cuerpo inútil y muerto para ir hasta donde pueda acariciar el rostro de Viktor, colarse en sus sueños y despedirse adecuadamente de él.

Porque han estado separados una vez, no quieren desperdiciar más tiempo.

Y aunque sea trascendiendo en el tiempo y las vidas, ellos volverán a estar juntos una y otra vez.

—Debes de regresar —repite y Yuuri se gira entre sus brazos para tomarlo del rostro y besarle profundamente.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	32. Verano: Anthirrinum Maju

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verano: Antirrhinum maju**

.

.

—Antirrhinum Maju.

_También llamada como "boca del dragón", esta planta a pesar de ser bastante sencilla y fácil de encontrar es considerada como una de las que mejor representa a la fidelidad, lealtad y nobleza de corazón. Se le concede el nombre de "boca del dragón", por la particular forma en que se encuentran distribuidas las pequeñas flores a lo largo de todo el tallo principal.. _

_..._

La persecución fue inútil, pues ni Yuri ni Yuuri lograron encontrar nada más que un callejón sin salida. Al parecer el sujeto al que Inohiki habían estado vendiendo niños no era más que el dueño de un burdel a las afueras de un poblado perdido en medio de la nada que además de ofrecer mujeres daba otra clase de servicio. Yuuri no se entrometió cuando Yuri descargó toda su rabia y enojo contra los sujetos que con relativa facilidad lograron capturar.

Volvieron a la aldea solo dos días después que el resto del equipo formado para ir tras Inohiki. El viaje con Yuri fue bastante ameno al parecer de Yuuri y pero para Yuri las cosas fueron distintas pues se guardó todas esas preguntas que había querido hacerle al otro shinobi.

—Fue una buena misión, gracias por tu colaboración —indica Yuuri cuando llegan a la puerta de la aldea.

Yuri ni siquiera ha notado a qué hora habían llegado gracias a que se había concentrado solo en no meter la pata y no preguntar nada desagradable. Así que solo le queda sonreír y asentir.

—Claro, sino hubiera sido por mi habilidad para rastrear esto no hubiera funcionado —declara el rubio con autosuficiencia y Yuuri ríe bajito ganándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio.

—Tienes toda la razón, Yuri-kun —señala Yuuri antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia—. Registra nuestro ingreso y yo iré con el hokage para dar a conocer nuestro resultado —indica el mayor antes de que desapareciera en un borrón de flores y hojas que se eleva al cielo para luego desaparecer. El rubio se queda brevemente ido y después suspira profundamente.

Viktor era muy afortunado.

...

—¡Padre! —grita Umi mientras cojea hasta donde Yuuri que ha entrado por la puerta después de que esta se abriera para darle pasó.

Viktor y Ren que están sentados en el corredor con vista al jardín de contemplación se asoman para ver quién llegó a casa, y ambos se incorporan para acercarse a recibir a Yuuri que besa la frente de Umi, luego la de Ren y con algo de vergüenza la de Viktor, después se fija en el pie de Umi.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —cuestiona mientras se hinca para sacarle la venda y revisar él con más cuidado aquella herida.

Umi, quien se ha sentado en el descanso para brazo del mueble de la sala sonríe.

—Me he enterrado una kunai... —responde.

—Ya le dije que es un descuidado —bufa Ren mirando la herida de su hermano.

Yuuri hace un par de justas antes de dejar sus manos sobre la herida del pie pero no cierra como debería porque ha pasado el tiempo como para que él pueda intervenir pero logra apaciguar en medida el dolor del niño que suspira aliviado.

—Debes tener más cuidado —ordena Yuuri y Umi asiente.

—¿Qué tal les fue? —pregunta Viktor.

Yuuri niega y Viktor chasquea la lengua.

—Tendremos que seguir buscando...

Yuuri asiente con un movimiento de cabeza algo derrotado.

Deciden que es mejor comer en casa porque aunque quieran es un poco molesto para Umi trasladarse con el pie lesionado así que es Viktor el que hace de comer caballa, Yuuri se encarga de hacer el salteado de vegetales y los gemelos ponen la sopa miso y el arroz. En el entretanto Yuuri se va a dar un baño, cambiarse la ropa de misión por algo más cómodo. Es relajante estar ene asa y escuchar los gritos de Ren y Umi pelearse por quien comerá a lado de su papá y quién no.

Hay algo más, pero no piensa en ello, pues es el momento de disfrutar a su familia. Durante la comida escucha alegremente que Ren pronto presentará el examen chunin, será el segundo genin más joven en rendir dicho examen, él fue el primero, aunque al recordar las condiciones le pone la piel de gallina, por otro lado Umi menciona que ya puede sacar un clon de sombra y que no sólo eso puede hacer un clon muy bueno de su padre.

—¿Y crees que puedes hacer un clon de mí? —cuestiona Ren y Umi se queda pensando para después Viktor y Yuuri soltar alegres carcajadas, Ren se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y también se unen a las risas.

Llega la hora de dormir y Yuuri se encarga de arropar a sus hijos, besa la frente de cada uno, ese tipo de actitudes aún no se le da de forma tan natural como quisiera, por otro lado disfruta ver el rostro de plena felicidad y ternura de sus dos hijos después de besarles y decirles buenas noches, son sus hijos, nadie puede decir lo contrario.

—Ren quería saber todos los detalles de recuperación —dice Yuuri sentándose en la cama para quitarse la ropa y quedarse en algo mucho más cómodo para dormir.

—Siempre es así... ha estudiado todos los registros de tus misiones que están disponibles, hasta te tengo un poco de envidia —rezonga Viktor acostado en la cama, lee un libro sobre ninjutsu médico, no es especialista ni planea volverse especialista pero siempre se encuentra en constante capacitación.

—Vaya... el señor Nikiforov celoso —reafirma Yuuri mientras que se mete debajo de las cobijas, se acomoda en su lugar de la cama, observa a Viktor desde su posición.

El albino ríe bajito aún sin mirarle.

—¿Podrías explicarme esto? —cuestiona Viktor señalándole un pasaje del libro.

Yuuri lo toma para observarlo y después tirarlo hacia un costado, aparta las sábanas para subirse sobre él a horcajadas, no es del tipo de comportamiento que tendría usualmente pero sus hormonas se disparan cada vez que está a punto de morir, y aunque la misión no ha sido suicida, la idea de separarse le ha escocido hondo. Viktor no se queja y acaricia los muslos así como la cintura ajena, pues no lleva nada de ropa, entierra sus dedos y uñas en la piel tigreña antes de acercarlo para besarle con hambre y pasión.

—Te amo —azuza Viktor sobre los labios del menor y éste ríe bajito sobre ellos.

—Lo sé, Nikiforov-san —reza Yuuri.

...

—Viktor-san ¿Podrías llevar a Umi al hospital? Al parecer se está infectando la herida que tiene en el pie —dice Yuuri a su esposo mientras termina de acomodar sus cosas, iría a entrenar y a volver a insistir en el descampado aquel, haría crecer comida para parar la escasees y el riesgo de crisis por alimentos en la aldea. Aunque las cosas con la obtención de la victoria en las fronteras del País de la Plata ha ayudado, Yuuri no quiere atenerse, quiere tener seguro un plan A, B y C.

—Claro —responde el albino que dormitaba en el sillón de la habitación mientras que se pone de pie bostezando rumbo a buscar el chaleco ninja, le va fatal despertarse temprano cuando una noche antes se desvelo. Es culpa de Yuuri, el menor tiene tanta resistencia que Viktor se cuestiona su propia vitalidad dándose cuenta que está envejeciendo de forma bastante prematura y con un chico tan joven como Yuuri a su lado su vejez se acerca a pasos agigantados—. ¿Tienes misión, Yuuri? —cuestiona curioso mientras revisa que los pergaminos de invocación estén en los comportamientos de su traje ninja así como que estén abastecidos el portakunais y shurikens.

—No, no una misión como tal... quiero revisar la tierra del descampado, tomar muestras y someterlas a diferentes procesos, voy y vengo pero regreso a los laboratorios —expresa mientras se recarga del mueble donde suelen guardar sus uniformes.

—Ya veo —Viktor le observa en silencio mientras se sienta en la cama—. ¿Regresas a cenar?

—Sí —Yuuri sonríe suavemente jugando con una kunai entre sus manos, es una kunai especial que guarda enseguida. A Viktor le parece altamente sensual la figura joven y esbelta de Yuuri vestida en aquel traje.

Después de todo es muy rara la ocasión en que Yuuri utiliza el uniforme ninja, el negro siempre le sienta bien al moreno. Pero como estaría metido en los laboratorios de la aldea era mejor usar el uniforme ninja en lugar de su ropa de misión que está guardada religiosamente en el clóset de su habitación. Viktor se acerca atraído por esa imagen de Yuuri mirándole con timidez mezclada de amor y dulzura, magnetismo puro. Besa la frente del moreno y éste cierra los ojos aferrando sus manos a los bordes del mueble conteniendo la respiración. Viktor se flexiona y al tiempo que ambos hombres buscan la boca del otro, las manos de la menor pasan por los hombros ajenos antes de estrecharlo por el cuello y pegarlo más contra sí. Viktor le sostiene de la cintura mientras lo aferra una vez más sentándolo sobre el mueble que apenas chilla, es de solida madera, pesada, se necesitan varias personas para moverlo de lugar así que apenas es un ruido ahogado.

La saliva contraria los ahoga, mientras que sus lenguas se revuelven y jadean excitados. Las manos de Viktor se cuelan debajo de la ropa del menor y la piel de éste arde ante el contacto, una fiebre que asciende y desciende en virtud de la respiración que le es cortada y dada.

—Viktor —lo llama con voz queda antes de aguantar un gemido contra el hombro ajeno porque el aludido le ha mordido cerca de la mandíbula y se está excitando.

Se separan casi como si estuvieran coordinados y sus ojos chocaron. Yuuri no puede evitar no sonreír y acariciar el rostro del contrario, y pega su frente contra el pecho ajeno. Viktor sólo le abraza contra sí.

—Oye... —murmura Viktor acariciando la espalda sin dobles intenciones.

—Dime.

—Cuídate. ¿Vale?

—Tonto —hubo risas por parte de los dos.

Con una despedida así cualquiera estaría ansioso por regresar.

...

El día es bastante rutinario, sin nada relevante a pesar de que la aldea se encuentra en una alerta permanente. La gente sobre la avenida comercial principal parece tener el buen humor de toda la vida, pero es inevitable sentir esa tensión oculta. Viktor puede ver como los puestos de comida ofrecen menos opciones a la venta. También logra captar cierto aire de desconfianza entre aquellos que no son conocidos, porque cualquiera es sospechoso y Konoha tenido muchos golpes en los últimos días. Aquel último infiltrado al cual siguen interrogando, no se ha logrado que se extraiga nada. Lo ideal sería que Yakov lo hiciera hablar, pues el hokage es especialista en tortura pero... la imagen de un hokage que torture a sus enemigos no es precisamente la que quieren promover entre los aliados por el simple hecho de que Konoha es un estandarte de democracia y auxilio para aquellos pueblos que están siendo sometidos bajo el yugo de las naciones más grandes.

—Papá —llama Umi que va a espaldas de su padre pues el pie le duele un infierno. En efecto se le había empezado a infectar la herida que se hizo mientras entrenaba días atrás y que no quiso que su papá Yuuri revisara.

Viktor sonríe.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Podemos cenar pasteles de luna?

Y a Viktor le parece una excelente idea. Los pastelillos de luna eran hechos de un arroz especial que solo se conseguía en el vecino País de la Luna, una pequeña y modesta isla que era conocida por sus hortalizas, además de que dicho platillo estaba relleno de vegetales y más condimentos que lo volvían en el platillo casi predilecto de Viktor, aunque su favorito siempre sería el katsudon.

Para cuando el shinobi volvió con su hijo ni Ren ni Yuuri habían regresado, dejó al pequeño en la sala y éste se incorporó con cuidado mientras que recogía algunos pergaminos que habían quedado en la mesita de la sala, al parecer Ren le había sus tareas de la academia.

—Padre, iré a mi habitación a estudiar los apuntes que Ren trajó para mí —comenta mientras que avanza despacio.

Adicional a los pergaminos de Umi, Ren también dejó una nota en la cocina del comedor justo debajo de la jarra del agua, lugar donde por un silencioso común acuerdo la familia Nikifov-Katsuki han decidido que sería el sitio donde dejarían sus encargos. Tuerce los labios Viktor mientras lee el propio, suspira suavemente y después mira a Umi que sube lentamente las escaleras. Le han encargado reposo y aplicación de justo medicinal cada dos horas, Umi puede hacer eso así que no necesita mayor cuidado por parte de su padre.

—De acuerdo, tengo que ir donde el hokage, volveré tarde, regresaré comer —anuncia Viktor regresando por donde ha venido recogiendo su placa de Konoha que dejó sobre la mesita donde antes estuvo la foto funeraria de Yuuri.

—¡Salúdame al abuelo! —chilla Umi y Viktor ríe bajito saliendo de casa. El mayor de sus gemelos había heredado el carácter explosivo de su abuelo Yakov pero también la entrega y dedicación que Yuuri mostraba desde temprana edad. Era una combinación perfecta. Viktor se aliviaba que no hubiesen sacado mucho de ellos pues a veces temía que en el temperamento psicológico de su hijo hubiera mella de sus propios trastornos de la infancia, debía de reconocer que ser que no estaba demasiado orgulloso de los años de su adolescencia donde perseguía foráneos y les obligaba casi a punta de golpe de huir. Aquella actitud de gamberro le habían ocasionado a él serios problemas que ahora estaban resueltos pero que tuvo que cargar durante dolorosos años consigo mismo. No quería eso para sus hijos, quería que los gemelos fueran lo más feliz que pudieran ser, incluso si eso era lejos de las filas de ser shinobi como fue en su momento el caso con Umi.

Había apoyado que dejara la academia, y lo apoyaba ahora que había decidido regresar. Umi y Ren tenían temperamentos diferentes, mientras que Umi era extrovertido y precavido, Ren era... diferente.

Ren, el menor, a diferencia de su hermano solía ser en un principio callado, reservado y meticuloso. No obstante el carisma era algo innato en ambos niños y eso tenía que reconocerlo totalmente el padre. Viktor estaba seguro que una vez creciera un poco más su hijo se iba a convertir en un ninja al que todas las otras aldeas iban a temer, porque era asombroso; el tiempo de reacción, los ataques y el poder de Ren era superior al de cualquier otro niño de su edad. Un prodigio, fue lo que dijo su profesor de clase cuando lo evaluó después de que regresara de sus años de retiro con los cuervos en el Yermo de los Huesos. A veces Yuuri y Ren entrenaba con él y Viktor se daba cuenta que tras cada derrota Ren aprendía algo y lo implementaba la siguiente vez que correspondía entrenamiento, y en cada una de esas peleas de resistencia Yuuri incrementaba la intensidad.

Recuerda con bastante entusiasmo y excitación el día en que Ren invocó por primera vez una avalancha floral, la cual poco pudo hacer contra Yuuri quien era el creador de dicha técnica pero su pareja había reconocido que se sorprendió bastante por el control del chakra, al día siguiente Ren no pudo moverse del cansancio pero eso solo hablaba de lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar. Viktor no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo.

...

Yuuri observa en silencio los pequeños brotes que hay a su alrededor. No son los árboles que él quería que crecieran pero algo era algo. Tuerce los labios mientras que recoge un poco de tierra para estudiarlas, además secciona la tierra y los diminutos brotes que logró sacar por ese día. Seca el sudor de su frente antes de incorporarse y tomar anotaciones.

—¿Señor?

—Minami-kun —saluda el moreno mientras guarda las muestras y sus apuntes en su mochila—. Déjame adivinar... ¿El Hokage me llama?

Minami se sonroja. Es un chico de división avanzada, antes lo ha visto. De hecho contra él peleó cuando hicieron su evaluación de capacidad. Contra Giacometti, Mila, otro chico y él, él se rindió. Yuuri lo reconoce como un chico talentoso, además que es de los pocos que se acercan a él sin miedo.

—No, señor.

Yuuri enarca la ceja mientras se coloca los guantes empezando a caminar hacia la aldea.

—¿Entonces vienes a vigilarme? Si es el caso estás haciendo mal tu trabajo... —tampoco es misterio que es uno de los ANBU que constantemente le vigilan, el concejo sigue teniendo sus dudas con respecto a él, no le molesta porque no tiene nada que ocultar. Sonríe de medio lado cuando ve que Minami se sonroja, por otro lado mete sus manos a sus bolsillos—. ¿Tú hiciste lo de las plantas?

—¿Perdón, señor? —Minami en edad podría ser más grande que Yuuri, sin embargo, Minami trata al moreno con respeto.

—Los brotes, los días que no estuve... ¿tú les echaste agua?

Minami se sonroja y asiente suavemente.

—Creo en su causa, señor —murmura Minami antes de que Yuuri ría.

—No es una causa... es nuestra supervivencia —mira a Minami—. ¿No estás desobedeciendo ninguna regla?

—Hoy es mi día libre y no es un misterio que usted sepa sobre la vigilancia que le han montado —alza los hombros.

Yuuri ríe.

—Eres un caso, Minami, me recuerdas a Mila... ella también me seguía para espiarme... sólo no me pidas que te entrene que dudo que haya algo que te pueda enseñar.

Los ojos de Minami lucen un poco decepcionados pero después suspira.

—¿Al menos puedo seguirlo?

El moreno alza los hombros y murmura un "como quieras", Minami se siente dichoso y le agradece a Mila-senpai el consejo que le ha dado antes.

...

—¿Nuevo Hokage? —cuestiona Viktor mirando a Yakov y a Minako.

—Hay una leve estabilidad y estamos en un momento crucial donde no se necesita solo de experiencia y sabiduría, Viktor... —dice Yakov.

Viktor mira ahora a las personas del concejo que están de acuerdo con lo que está diciendo el hokage.

—Pero... Minako... —murmura.

—Minako-san fue quien lo propuso... —interrumpe Celestino—. Minako-sn es nuestra indiscutible fuerza en el hospital de la ciudad, la necesitamos al frente de esa área y aunque en lo particular hubiera preferido que ella esté al frente de la aldea... —suspira—, necesitamos tu desempeño militar, tu liderazgo y tu fuerza para continuar con la guerra, concluirla en el mejor de los casos... —indica.

—¿En serio? —Repite Viktor, está hincado frente al concejo, frente a su padre.

—No estamos jugando, Viktor —el hombre se cuadra ante la exclamación de su aún líder y afirma con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz—. Eres alguien en quien se puede confiar, así que estás siendo declarado el nuevo Hokage de la Villa oculta de las Hojas.

...

Los otros tres miembros de la familia sufrieron un pequeño e incomodo colapso seguido de un silencio después de la noticia, el bocado de Yuuri se queda a medio camino y tanto Ren como Umi siguen en shock.

Viktor asiente suavemente como si estuviera meditando lo que dijo, buscando un error en sus palabras. Yuuri nota la tensión y enseguida sonríe mirando su té, mientras que Ren y Umi observan incrédulas a su padre, duran alrededor de dos minutos de aquel modo hasta que Umi niega, después observa a su otro padre y por último a su hermano.

—¿No se supone que el ambiente debería estar más animado? Estamos celebrando que papá es el nuevo Hokage —inquiere el mayor de los gemelos mientras se incorpora y salta a los brazos de su progenitor que le recibe con una sonrisa grande.

—Conociendo al tacaño de padre significará más misiones y menos paga —dice Ren y hay una risa general.

—Vale... tendré que ir preparando mi retiro como esposa entonces —bromea también Yuuri—. Detesto las fiestas formales y demás eventos públicos... así que tendremos que buscar una familia que se quiera hacer pasar por la familia del Hokage.

Los cuatro vuelven a reír.

Ren y Umi se ofrecen para en recoger las cosas de la comida que habían tenido, no es extraño que toda la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki pero el ambiente es totalmente diferente, es un regocijo y felicidad que solo se le compara con la vez que Yuuri regresó con ellos, de eso poco más de seis meses.

Yuuri y Viktor toman el té que siempre beben después de cada comida antes de subir a dormir, Viktor sigue leyendo aquel manual médico, tuerce los labios y suspira mientras que cierra el libro cuando nota como Yuuri se talla el puente de su nariz.

—Katsuki-san.

—¿Hmp?

—Sobre tu condición y tu kekkei touta —dice Viktor y Yuuri sonríe con debilidad, vuelve a tomar la taza de su té.

—Está igual, me encuentro bien... —resuelve él dando un sorbo lento a su té—. Ni se te ocurra quitarme responsabilidades o restar grados a mis misiones ahora que tendrás el poder, Nikiforov-san, o te mostraré porque me llaman el Demonio de las flores en la división ANBU —bromea.

—Sé porque te llaman de ese modo, Yuuri Katsuki.

El de los Vegetales tuerce la sonrisa sin dejar de tomar té.

—Mantenme informado sobre tu condición, Minami me informó que has estado más tiempo del necesario en el campo... y me preocupa mucho tu condición médica, despertaste de un sellado y de inmediato ingresaste a las filas para combatir...

—Lo haré, pero tú no harás nada al respecto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, Sexto?

Que lo llamara de aquel modo prende algo dentro del usuario del hielo que no puede evitar soltar una suave risita ronca y profunda.

—Lo sé, sería una falta de respeto hacerlo, pero se volvería un problema si de pronto eso se vuelve una preocupación. ¿O no lo crees? —Viktor mira por encima de su libro a su pareja que tuerce la sonrisa.

_"Bastardo",_ piensa Viktor.

—Eres muy astuto, Sexto —rezonga Yuuri y Viktor se retuerce un poco más.

—Y tú un contrincante testarudo, Yuuri Katsuki.

—No me culpe a mí, culpe a mi novio que siguió alimentando la coraza que hace que no me importa casi nada.

Ninguno de los ríen, Viktor parece enfrascado en su lectura, Yuuri en su té, después de un rato ambos ríen bajito. Viktor deja de lado su libro mirando con atención al menor.

—¿Hay algo que te importe, Katsuki Yuuri?

Los ojos azules del futuro Sexto chocan con los oscuros del exANB, el moreno desvía la mirada hacia la cocina donde las risas y voces de sus hijos suenan, posterior vuelve su mirada a su pareja. Toma un poco más de su té. Viktor afirma con un movimiento de cabeza pues la misma cosa que es importante para él, lo es para Viktor. El albino se mueve sólo para recargar su cabeza del hombro del moreno, y éste deja discretamente una mano sobre su pierna. Ambos ríen.

Llega la hora de dormir con la calma antes de la tempestad.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	33. Verano: Sakurasou

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Verano: Sakurasou**

.

.

—Sakurasou.

_O prímula sieboldii, a diferencia de la Sakura, esta flor nace de plantas que crecen al ras del suelo y no en árboles. Brotan en ramilletes de ocho o diez flores por tallo y sus colores van desde el rosado hasta el rojo. Para la cultura oriental esta flor representa la unidad, la fuerza y la familia._

_..._

La tormenta que implicaba la preparación por el cambio de hokage iba más allá de solo organizar una bonita ceremonia. Era más que ir a ordenar una nuevo haori que fuese bordado especialmente para Viktor o el tener que coordinar un elegante banquete donde se iba a presentar frente a los otros líderes aliados formalmente. Era delegar absolutamente todos los asuntos de relevancia y también los secretos de alto grado al sucesor de Yakov.

Después de que Yuuri escuchará la noticia, que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, sabía que el tiempo que pasaría con Viktor sería el mínimo y no sólo porque el propio usuario de Hielo iba a estar ocupado, sino porque él mismo estaría ocupado hasta el cuello. Entre sus propias misiones, sus estudios en el descampado y las responsabilidades que Yakov iba delegando poco a poco.

Ese día en particular se sentía cansado. Terminaba de encriptar los últimos rollos con declaraciones de Yakov, actividad que requería una increíble concentración y una cantidad inusual de chakra, en cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado pero justo en ese instante su poder menguaba gracias a los experimentos que había estado haciendo para lograr curar la tierra sin contar que la noche anterior Umi había tenido un poco de fiebre y había estado con su hijo hasta que éste se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin contar que la sala de sellado no era precisamente una fiesta, con el silencio al grado de producir eco, sus serios trabajadores y el ambiente lúgubre y gris que solían tener las instalaciones secretas le hacían sentir más cansado.

No era un sitio donde le hubiera gustado pasar las últimas diez horas pero trabajo era trabajo.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	34. Otoño

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Otoño**

.

.

Han acordado que será una batalla hasta que el siguiente no pueda más. Es bastante estúpido considerando que ya no son críos y ambos tienen mucho trabajo, sin embargo, después de explicarle al concejo que quería medir su poder actual real y que nadie en la aldea tenía tanta capacidad como Yuuri les pareció adecuado. Además aún Yakov tenía que terminar algún papeleo así que tenía un par de días libres: Entre que se cogía a palos con Yuuri y después se recuperaba de ello.

Sin embargo, lo que si no se esperaron era que Mila, Otabek y un puñado más de ninjas estarían presentes para ver la pelea. Los más jóvenes como Mila o Minami no les había tocado vivir en la época caótica donde Viktor le daba a Yuuri hasta sacarle la mierda, por el contrario, ellos crecieron durante el desarrollo de los sentimientos de ambos y una aparente relación de sana competitividad, incluso Mila y su generación todavía presenció los últimos vestigios de violencia pero no tan ferviente como la que se daba en los inicios donde el instinto asesino de Viktor cegaba todo nivel de razonamiento ahora, con Viktor maduro y Yuuri recién despertando todo había sido amor, cariño, besos y familia. Además de ello la mayoría deseaban ver pelear en serio a Viktor, la batalla prometía un espectáculo, una enseñanza para los que les gustaba justificar su sed de sangre y show.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —pregunta Yuuri aún un pelín incrédulo de que Viktor esté frente a él.

—Claro que quiero... no puedo llamarme Hokage si no logró vencer a mi archirrival número uno... —declara con entereza y por un momento Yuuri ve el brillo voraz de ese adolescente que se empeñaba en querer fulminarlo. Le hace gracia al menor y asiente mientras se acerca a hacer el saludo de reconciliación.

—¿Reglas?

—Hasta caer —declara Viktor y Yuuri suspira.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta otra vez Yuuri—. Me meteré en un lío gordo si mato al Hokage.

—Como si tuvieras tanta suerte —ambos ríen cantarinamente y unen sus dedos índice y medio en un saludo profundo de hermandad, una herencia de los primeros hokages, se sueltan y Viktor forma en la palma de su mano una frágil canica de hielo. Se miran a los ojos, no hay dudas, no hay rencores. Viktor tira la canica hacia el cielo y Yuuri se maldice por haber aceptado semejante estupidez pero espabila cuando la canica cae al suelo destruyéndose y Viktor no escatima porque apenas ha tocado el suelo él ha dado un pisotón haciendo que desde donde ha pisado y hacia Yuuri crezcan picos de hielo grandes, gruesos, peligrosos. Yuuri salta esquivándolos con facilidad.

Todos gimen emocionados porque no se ha guardado nada Viktor y va con la única intención de ganar.

Han elegido un descampado, una área de entrenamiento al aire libre porque hacerlo en la plaza o en la academia en el domo de entrenamiento iba a ser destructivo, y reconstruir los daños costaría a la aldea, porque dios, son capaces de acabar con la aldea, sólo el primer ataque de Viktor ya ha hecho mierda el suelo del descampado y Yuuri hace justos bastante rápidos como para soplar una ventisca de fuego, Viktor no se queda atrás y sopla una de hielo, y tan rápido como el hielo se forma éste es derretido por las llamaras, los asistentes se alejan porque la presión del aire se comprime y todo parece humedecer más.

—Es estúpido porque si todo está húmedo entonces el Sexto tendrá ventaja —dice Mila y Otabek niega.

—Mira las plantas... —murmura el moreno viendo cómo las raíces de un árbol han empezado a crecer sanando lo que el hielo previo de Viktor ha dañado.

Yuuri no ha dejado de soplar pero ha empezado a hacer su segundo, tercer y quizás hasta su cuarto movimiento. La batalla de los elementos termina cuando Viktor siente una rama trepar lentamente por su talón, y salta saliendo del alcance de la enredadera y del fuego que quema unos árboles pero al saltar se encuentra con un clon de Yuuri el cual atraviesa sin piedad con una estaca de hielo que forma. Pero al romper la carne del agujero cae una cascada de flores que acaban por aplastar a Viktor contra el suelo.

—Arte ninja: Marea floral —susurra Mila pues ella antes ha visto eso mismo y es impresionante como ahora es capaz de mutar y crear flores de la nada. Antes era un requisito tener algún elemento vegetal cercano para producir su ninjutsu pero ahora es capaz de crear de la nada plantas, dar vida y luz a un ecosistema. Las flores se desparraman y hay un delicioso aroma en el aire.

—Que forma tan sorprendente de ocultar su presencia —dice Phichit que también se ha colado pero están todos más sorprendidos porque el Viktor que se estrelló contra el suelo no es más que un clon de hielo y escarcha.

No está ni Viktor ni Yuuri a la vista, o eso creen hasta que escuchan un tan fuerte como es un estridente rugido, y seguido de una ola que ahoga todo a su pasó. El agua es vida pero en exceso es muerte y todos deben de alejarse del piso porque una fuerte corriente eléctrica hace a Yuuri saltar por encima de las copas de los árboles y flechas de hielo dirigidas amenazan con dañarle, pero Yuuri saca una kunai con la que las desvía antes de aterrizar en la rama de un árbol a donde llega Viktor, derribándole de una patada. Yuuri hace varios sellos con sus manos antes de que un trozo de tela salga disparada hacia Viktor que con una kunai la rompe pero la tela persiste mientras que Yuuri sigue cayendo, sin embargo, el objetivo no es Viktor sino la rama donde Viktor está parado, ésta le sirve de soporte al moreno y al mismo tiempo aprovecha a romper de un tirón la rama.

De esta manera Viktor y Yuuri caen pero se han incorporado. Viktor es el primero en atacar otra vez y Yuuri le responde.

Una demostración de taijutsu acompañado de alguna arma que saca Yuuri con la intensión de dañar puntos vitales en Viktor, y éste esquivando los mismos, en algún momento pateando tan duro la mano ajena que es inevitable no dejar caer el arma que Viktor coge en el aire y ahora es él quien la posee con intenciones de atravesarle. Viktor sigue siendo rápido, más fuerte y duro. Su taijutsu es inmejorable y Yuuri debe concentrarse muy bien los pasos que da, el entorno, las ramas salidas, los charcos de lodo, las piedras. Sus ojos van de las manos de Viktor a su rostro, sus pies, sus rodillas, su cuerpo en general porque un detalle que omita será la perdición pero es lento y la punta de la kunai le roza el rostro, apenas se puede hacer hacia atrás para que la herida no sea profunda, pero rozó y los lentes de lámina azul se cayeron, él sangra y ha trastabillado cayendo de espaldas, rueda porque Viktor ha invocado varias dagas de hielo que se clavan en el suelo donde segundos antes ha estado Yuuri, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el moreno topa con un árbol y debe hacer uso de unir sus manos y soplar una oleada de fuego que repele la daga pero apenas se apaga la llamarada Viktor cae sobre él con una patada que hubiera sido demoledora.

Yuuri la contrarresta y gime porque está seguro que se ha fracturado el hombro pero eso no importa y lo empuja pegándole en los testículos y Viktor se ha movido antes de que le toque. Pero le ha dado el suficiente espacio como para intentar hacer un ninjutsu pero Viktor ha mejorado su velocidad en los sellos manuales y Yuuri no está en posición de atacar si no de defender, se prepara porque la tierra comienza a temblar y grandes bloques de hielo se alzan rompiendo por completo el delicado ecosistema, los árboles son arrancados de golpe en un diámetro considerable a la redonda y Yuuri se debe de sostener fuertemente para no caer.

Los ninjas que están como espectadores se han alejado solo lo necesario para poder seguir viendo el duelo que tiene a todos con la respiración contenida. El uso del chakra ha sido descomunal y ninguno de los dos presenta signos de cansancio. Por el contrario, hay una extraña atmósfera en el encuentro y no es el de dos amigos que quieren medir su fuerza, ni el de dos compañeros que tratan de entrenar para ser mejores, es un pensamiento egoísta el pensar que ya no pueden mejorar más pero justo ahora es como si ambos se jugaran la vida.

Y probablemente así sea.

En los ojos de Yuuri el espectro de la vida y humanidad se ha perdido y solo parece relucir la del guerrero con sed de venganza, hambre de enemigos. Quiere ver la sangre de Viktor correr y para el usuario del hielo no es diferente.

El chico junta sus manos y hace un par de movimientos con éstas antes de dejarlas caer al hielo donde está parado.

—¡Arte ninja: Marea floral! —reza con fuerza mientras que ve a Viktor en la lejanía correr hacia él con un arma, pero la carrera de Viktor de pronto no es por alcanzar a atacar a Yuuri sino para librarse de la avalancha que se crea desde el piso y sube desesperadamente inundando el área, Viktor se ve atrapado de pronto y se hinca mientras entierra sus brazos en la cima de un bloque de hielo mientras la tierra sigue estremeciéndose por el movimiento del ataque, Viktor endurece sus brazos como si estuviese hecho genuinamente de hielo, soportando, al menos en primera instancia, no solo la avalancha de flores, sino además el desprendimiento de los bloques de hielo debido a la brutalidad del ataque. Sólo Yuuri es capaz de volver algo tan bello en algo tan mortífero y peligroso.

Yuuri no deja de someter a Viktor que le empieza a costar respirar pero aún así ya sabe qué ataque seguirá. Y es justamente igual que cuando eran niños y en aquel acantilado lucharon hasta el cansancio, es justamente igual, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Yuuri no mengua temeroso de matar a Viktor, por el contrario, el ataque busca sofocarlo, y Viktor responde como en aquel momento.

—¡Arte ninja: Dragón de hielo! —Haciendo uso del último respiro que tiene antes de quedar sepultado el ambiente y la temperatura vuelve a cambiar y Yuuri se aferra a su ataque, no quiere sentir un solo sentido vivo debajo de su marea floral pero es inevitable y se prepara porque de la tierra surge un rugido devastador. Las flores y los pétalos tiemblan mientras que el dragón emerge con fuerza volviendo un mar de colores que sufre un tsunami debido al vuelo de la figura fría, y la furiosa ola de colores se alza tan alto que es un hermoso espectáculo, la figura del dragón serpentino se dibuja en el cielo y se mantiene para rugir espectral, el sonido de la muerte de sus enemigos. Incluso más allá en la aldea pueden lograr escuchar el estruendo y los niños se esconden debajo de los brazos de sus madres y las mujeres cubren sus cabezas suplicando que la pesadilla no se repita.

La escultura se mantiene y hay un fuego abrasador en los ojos azules de quien le invoco. Se ha alzado tan alto que Yuuri tiene tiempo de respirar y darse cuenta que está herido en muchas partes del cuerpo a la vez pero su kekkei touta está curando las mismas, es inevitable aún así no deja de ser doloroso y agotador, antes hubiera llorado de dolor y frustración pero ahora respira por la boca, alerta. Ese que está montado en la bestia es Viktor, no cabe duda. El dragón vuelve a rugir antes de bajar serpenteante decidido a embestirlo, Yuuri contiene la respiración incorporándose firme, erguido.

Alcanza a ver a Viktor en el medio de la espalda de aquella bestia con su mano concentrando una cantidad ridícula de electricidad que inserta en el hielo y lo vuelve tristemente aún más letal, ese es el nivel que tiene el hokage actualmente y es aterrador para todos los shinobis, no hay forma de eludir aquel ataque, por el contrario solo hay una manera de revertir aquel ataque que es probablemente el más poderoso de Viktor, o definitivamente entregarse a la muerte pero le ha prometido a Viktor darle con todo y a Yuuri aún le queda un as bajo su manga.

Yuuri traga saliva, ha producido suficientes flores y hierba, desliza su pie hacia atrás para apostar por una posición más cómodo para soportar lo que viene. Recoge un poco de sangre de la herida de su cara. Antes de hacer varias posiciones con la mano, una aura azul lo rodea al mismo tiempo que las flores se alzan como si fuera una marea floral y atacan al dragón que está a pocos metros cayendo a toda velocidad. Yuuri ha cerrado los ojos y los abre intentando juntas sus manos en un solo puño.

—Arte ninja: Hyakkoryoran, ataúd de espinas... —masculla aún con sus manos intentando unirse por completo, Viktor conoce ese ataque trata de saltar del lomo de su dragón pero las flores lo sepultan antes que logre saltar.

—Sexto —gime alguien pero Viktor cae de lleno a un costado junto con su dragón que convulsiona. Yuuri logra aferrar sus manos fuertemente. Siente pulsaciones de vida en aquella enorme masa de flores, hierba y barro que es su ataque, y Yuuri aferra más. Algo truena, chasquea como el choque metálico de hiero contra hierro, es el hielo del cuerpo del dragón que está siendo triturado. Mila se cubre la boca aterrada porque hay sangre, mucha sangre.

Yuuri cae de rodillas con sus manos sobre el bloque de hielo donde está antes que este empiece a derretirse solo lo suficiente como para capturar sus tobillos. El ninjutsu de Yuuri cae. Las flores dejan de danzar entorno al cuerpo. El dragón ha sido reducido a fríos escombros de donde brotan flores y plantas verdes, Yuuri lucha con romper el hielo de sus pies, pero todo el bloque se quiebra y el moreno cae de lleno al piso.

No puede levantarse y Viktor sale arrastrándose entre los escombros, se ha logrado cubrir en un duro caparazón de hielo pero igual ha sufrido heridas. Ambos se incorporan con su último aliento mirándose a los ojos.

A Viktor le cae un chorro de sangre sobre el ojo izquierdo y Yuuri tiene el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Viktor ha perdido la sensibilidad en la mitad del rostro y Yuuri no siente su brazo izquierdo.

Viktor calcula que tiene unas dos costillas rotas y Yuuri agradece que no se le ha perdonado ningún pulmón u órgano vital.

—¿Te rindes?

Yuuri suelta una risa y sonaría adorable a no ser por la escena digna de cualquier película de violencia. El moreno saca una kunai con su mano derecha y se prepara, Viktor saca propiamente una y se prepara para recibir al moreno que está viendo doble, sin embargo antes de poder dar el primer paso alza la mano tirando la kunai al suelo.

Viktor está por sonreír porque ha ganado pero el menor se le va encima a puño limpio, Viktor es torpe para esquivar el ataque y le da de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de espaldas. Yuuri cae a horcajadas y le vuelve a pegar pero con tan poca fuerza, que se resbala y acaba encima de él sin moverse ya.

—Te acabo de ganar... —anuncia Yuuri, a Viktor le cuesta respirar por el peso del menor.

—Te odio...

—¿Qué me vas a dar por haberte ganado? —pregunta interesado el moreno.

—Sexo no... creo que me dejaste estéril de por vida...

—Siempre podemos cambiar la posición —murmura el moreno y Viktor alcanza a abrazar a Yuuri.

Ambos ríen, y el constante cambio de presión atmosférica, ha producido nubes que pronto empiezan a rodear el descampado. Los ninjas que están presentes al no ver más movimiento se acercaron para auxiliar a ambos shinobis.

...

—Y luego papá hizo ¡Pum! y padre hizo ¡Pam! y todo salió volando —gemía Umi excitado, y Ren reía.

—¿Estuviste ahí? ¿No se supone que estabas enfermo? —cuestiona el gemelo.

—Sí, sí, pero lo escuché de alguien más —sentencia emocionado—. Pero el dragón rugió, subió y bajó y papá dijo algo como: No hoy, bastardo.

—Yo no dije eso... —murmura Yuuri mientras que sigue comiendo su arroz, gracias a las habilidades de Minako han salido los dos bien parados aunque llevan vendas y tienen que tomar medicamento, el cuerpo de Yuuri duele en cada centímetro y Viktor no está mejor.

La demostración de fuerza no fue innecesaria, por el contrario, tuvo una doble intención y es obvio que ha funcionado pues dos de las cuatro villas enemigas han mandado petición de reunión para negociar un posible tratado de paz. Tanto Yuuri como Viktor sabían que si hacían una demostración tan abierta como aquella no era más que para amedrentar a las villas enemigas. Sabían que Viktor estaba siendo vigilado, y los espías creyeron que al infiltrarse recolectarían información y algún punto débil pero ahora el rumor sobre la descomunal fuerza de Viktor y Yuuri ha recorrido cada rincón del continente amedrentando a sus enemigos.

No hay rival para ninguno de los dos.

Al menos no pertenecientes a ninguna de las aldeas.

Yuuri sabe que Cao Bin sigue ahí, entre las sombras respirándoles la nuca. No habían logrado obtener información, y el usurpador seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer, con Viktor al cargo probablemente el interrogatorio se volvería más estrictos y duro. Pero ahora debían esperar a que Yakov saliera tranquilamente de su cargo.

—¿Y quién ganó al final? —pregunta Ren a sus padres.

Viktor suspira y frunce la nariz.

—Yuuri —responde Viktor.

Los dos niños flipan emocionados porque su padre es tan fuerte como decían los rumores.

—Y eso que solo use mi 5% de fortaleza —alardea un poco porque está de buen humor y Viktor ríe a carcajadas, poco después él se une a las carcajadas. Terminan de cenar y los gemelos se encargan de los trastes sucios. Viktor y Yuuri caminan con calma, lentitud y tranquilidad hacia su habitación.

—El 5% de tu fuerza —dice Viktor metiéndose con Yuuri—. Casi muero...

—Lo sé... no tenía intenciones reales de matarte...

—Pero tenías intenciones de matarme, mínimas, pero las tenías.

Yuuri lo medita.

—Sí... estaba enojado contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sara.

Viktor sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Sigues celoso?

—Aún no me has dado mi premio por ganarte... tú me dijiste qué querías en caso de que ganarás, ahora yo quiero algo.

Viktor se detiene a mitad de las escaleras. Yuuri ha quedado a dos escalones más altos que el menor. Eso acorta la diferencia de estaturas.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a querer? —Viktor acaricia la mano de Yuuri y éste sonríe con amor.

—¿De verdad, quieres saberlo?

El mayor asiente y Yuuri se flexional a susurrarle en el oído. Los ojos de Viktor se abren con sorpresa y enseguida lo miran confundido.

...

Nunca se imaginó que Yuuri exigiría algo como aquello en recompensa. Sin embargo ahí estaban, llevaban dos horas, de hecho, y sólo puede ver como la cantidad de tazones aumenta a un lado suyo. ¿Cuántos katsudones ha comido Yuuri? Es difícil de saberlo con certeza.

El vendedor lo sabe y sonríe porque será una cuenta gorda y jugosa, casi igual a como Yuuri quedará después de que quede satisfecho.

—¡Otro más! —Exige Yuuri volviendo a comer, Viktor suspira desanimado—. ¿qué tienes? No te preocupes... te ayudaré con la mitad del pago.

—No es eso... —gruñe Viktor.

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada... —Viktor desvía la mirada.

—No estés triste... odiaría que mi futuro esposo sea una persona tan deprimente... —bufa el moreno haciendo a un lado el Platón de comida. Viktor vuelve su mirada confundido.

—Pero perdí.

—Aceptaré esta comida como mi regalo de bodas de parte del Sexto —sonríe de medio lado. Y a Viktor se le ilumina el rostro, está a punto de decir algo pero Yuuri es más rápido y le mete a la boca un pedazo de katsudon, quiere saborear el momento, el rostro de irremediable felicidad de su pareja así como el delicioso sabor de su platillo favorito.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	35. Otoño: Kinmokusei

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Otoño: Kinmokusei**

.

.

—Kinmokusei

_Conocida como dulce osmanthus u olivo fragante en español, el kinmokusei es un árbol con florescencias color naranja vivo nativo de Japón y la mayor parte del sur de China y Taiwan. Cualquier persona fanática del té chino seguramente ha visto este sabor a té anteriormente, y su fragancia ligeramente cítrica seguramente hará cualquier caminata en la naturaleza cerca de estos árboles un feliz paseo. Están relacionadas a la fertilidad, felicidad, amor y familia._

...

Morooka Hisashi es uno de los principales líderes de la aldea, a su cargo estaban todos los centinelas, es quizás uno de los ninjas con más experiencia en el arte del sellado, había sido alumno de Cao Bin, y aunque en un principio fue interrogado y puesto bajo vigilancia todos los cargos se han desestimado con la administración de Viktor quien ha adoptado una política de reforzar fuerzas en lugar de dividir, brindar confianza a quien se ha visto con desconfianza, pues está seguro que tras la muestra de poder incontenible que días anteriores ha ejecutado con Yuuri alguien se quiera poner en su contra. a Mooroka le parece una política inteligente, ganarse aliados por medio de la confianza en lugar que por el temor.

Seguramente Cao Bin hubiera estado en contra de dicha política, sin embargo, el anciano no se encuentra más ahí, por el contrario, es un prófugo buscado por todas las aldeas ocultas, algunas lo buscan para aliarse, otras para entregarlo como regalo a Konoha y otras más para acabarlo y adjudicarse esa victoria. Ha entrado al libro _Bingo_ de todas las naciones como un traidor y el precio por su cabeza es alto. Ahora que ha recogido su libro_ Bingo_ actualizado se da cuenta que realmente el precio por la cabeza de su maestro es ridículamente alto. Así de peligroso debe de ser.

—¿Ocurre algo, Morooka-sensei? —cuestiona el chico que está renovando los libros de todos los ninjas en la aldea y Morooka niega tras una leve reverencia.

—Gracias —siempre ha sido un hombre animado, alegre, extrovertido. Se casó bastante grande. Logró concebir con su esposa una niña que actualmente tendría doce años. A la edad de Morooka la mayoría de sus amistades estaban a punto de ser abuelos y él apenas comenzaba, o al menos comenzaría, si no fuese porque su pequeña hija no vivía con él.

La historia oficial era simple: Se había ido a vivir con la abuela de su mujer y su mujer al campo, a un lugar más tranquilo. Ocasionalmente iba con ellas, sobre todo en sus días libres y vacaciones una vez por año. Pero la realidad es que la niña había nacido con un kekkei genkai por parte de los Morooka. Un kekkei genkai que a Hisashi sinceramente le daba mucho miedo.

—Sensei —llama alguien detrás de Morooka y éste se gira sonriendo de inmediato a Yuuri que le ha tocado el brazo.

—Yuuri-san —saluda Hisashi al moreno que sonríe casi de inmediato. Es inevitable no querer imitar a Hisashi, su chispa es contagiosa incluso hasta para alguien tan seco e inexpresivo como Katsuki que alisa con sus manos el yukata que lleva puesto. Así como la placa de Konoha que brilla colgada de su delgado Obi a su cintura, la insignia de Konoha está tachada sin embargo sirve fielmente a la aldea y Morooka sonríe aún más porque reconoce el valor que tiene el chico al presentarse con seguridad ante el resto. Lo admira—. ¿Sucede algo?

Yuuri asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos caminan hacia una zona con un poco menos de gente mientras que Morooka se pregunta qué asunto tendrá pendiente Yuuri. Aprovecha a espiarle de cerca, el tema de Yuuri, su sellado y su resurrección -porque no había otra forma de llamar al modo en que había regresado literalmente de una muerte suspendida- era un misterio que él como experto en sellado le interesaba. Sobre todo saber cómo es que había logrado no sufrir algún tipo de trastorno en su cuerpo, atrofia o disminución de su poder. Inclusive los canales de chakra de Yuuri parecían normales, Morooka mismo había solicitado a Minako revisar los resultados de los chequeos médicos del moreno por curiosidad, por estudio, por saber más y no había nada peligroso, por el contrario, lo más cercano a lo que podía comparar era como si Yuuri hubiese despertado tranquilamente de una siesta.

Llegaron hasta una banca debajo de un árbol cerca de la avenida principal y Yuuri se sentó, Morooka lo sigue por inercia también sentándose.

—¿Sabe que estuve con el ANBU?

—Se supone que los asuntos del ANBU son secretos —responde de inmediato Morooka porque no quiere verse involucrado con la guardia ELITE de Konoha, ni mucho menos en asuntos tan escabrosos como los ANBU.

Yuuri niega de inmediato.

—No es nada peligroso... delicado sí, pero no peligroso —confiesa Yuuri y Morooka enarca la ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunta tajante y Yuuri suspira.

—Pues... dentro de los ANBU en algún momento nos mandaron a investigar algo —dice Yuuri mientras acomoda sus anteojos azules, Morooka enarca la ceja—. Ese algo fue su familia, el hokage quería saber si su esposa e hija estaban bien.

—No creo que es algo que debas de decirme —dice el mayor aunque eso ya lo sabía, aún así no puede evitar incomodarse.

—La cosa es que es algo privado...

—Te escucho.

—En la investigación pues no se arrojó nada malo, pero... yo si me di cuenta sobre el sellado que colocó en su hija...

A Hisashi se le va el color del rostro, y es curioso como pensaba en ello y de pronto aparecía un exmiembro del ANBU para hacerle interrogatorio.

—Katsuki-san —dice.

—Su hija está desaparecida ¿no es así?

Morooka entreabre los labios, los cierra y su amable sonrisa desaparece de pronto, su gesto cambia de forma súbita por uno más frío y oscuro. No se quiere imaginar cómo es que Yuuri sabe eso, pero sólo le queda asentir con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Yuuri parece ahora pensar, preocupado, mirando hacia las nubes.

—¿Qué es lo que tenía sellado en su hija, Morooka-sensei?

—Veneno.

Yuuri se alza la manga de su kimono para sacarse, al mismo tiempo una muñequera de tela elástica que le cubre desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Al retirarla lentamente ante el hombre, éste es testigo de cómo pedazos de piel superficial se van con la tela, despegándose de la carne y dejando al aire una herida profunda y podrida de la cual se desprende de pronto un potente olor a rancio, comida descompuesta, carne muerta. A cualquiera se le hubiera revuelto el estómago pero a Morooka, un ninja experimentado no. Mira fijamente a Yuuri, hay una sombra que pesa sobre esos ojos que han perdido todo rastro de vida.

—Cao Bin la está utilizando, y necesito que me digas cómo puedo detenerla porque no la queremos matar pero si no logramos contenerla... Cao Bin nos matará a nosotros...

...

Tuvo que haber sido una misión sencilla, algo fácil. Ni siquiera una firma de paz, sólo un intercambio de pergaminos como invitaciones y un cese de fuego enemigo hasta que se terminaran de establecer la rendición de los enemigos, algo bastante sencillo que en primer lugar a Viktor le hubiera parecido lógico que fuese en Konoha como un acto de buena fe por parte de la Hoja, pero a Yuuri le supuso un dilema permitir la entrada a enemigos potenciales de Konoha a la aldea misma. Exponerse de esa manera no iba a ayudar a resolver nada, por el contrario, aunque el resto de las aldeas parecían estar bastante intimidadas por aquel despliegue de fuerza por parte de los dos hombres más fuertes, en ese momento, en Konoha, Yuuri no se confiaba.

Por el contrario, el moreno siempre supo que dar ese tipo de demostración sería un arma de doble filo: Podía interpretarse como una advertencia, pero también podía parecer una invitación a que los enemigos fueran a probar la fuerza de Konoha, y por Dios que hubiera preferido mil veces que todos simplemente se quedaran quietos y firmaran el jodido tratado de paz pero era demasiado pedir.

Viktor hubiera deseado tener razón por lo menos una vez, y Yuuri también hubiese preferido que el mayor la tuviera, pero como siempre: piensa mal y acertaras. En el caso de Yuuri, siempre funcionaba así.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Giacometti mientras que los enemigos salían de sus escondites lanzando bombas de gas venenoso que hizo retroceder a los de Konoha apenas llegaron.

—Ataquen —ordenó Yuuri mientras que divisaba a los ninjas que corrían hacia el acantilado—. No, no los sigan... —señaló deteniendo a los hombres bajo su cargo: Giacometti, Yuri y dos chuunin más que él no conocía todos hicieron caso—. Es obvio que es una emboscada.

Estaban a la expectativa cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con un brazo.

—Hubiera sido mejor que se fueran a la emboscada —dijo alguien entre las sombras mientras el grupo de ninjas de Konoha se dispersaba en una nueva formación para no recibir el ataque directamente y de esta manera evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas, sin embargo en esta nueva formación también buscaban huir pues les superaban en poder y número, y aunque llevaban a Yuuri con ellos, era mejor una retirada a dejar recaer toda la responsabilidad sobre alguien que sin duda era valioso para Konoha.

Después de algunos minutos todos los ninjas de Konoha corrían a toda velocidad sorteando los ataques, regresándolos, pero en su mayoría de las veces solo esquivándolos. Yuuri iba más atrás al ser uno de los más experimentados junto con Yuri que quería averiguar si realmente eran ninjas de la franja enemiga o un grupo terrorista.

Una kunai rompió el viento haciendo que Yuuri saltara quedándose rezagado del grupo, dio otro saltó cuando otra más casi se entierra en su hombro pues no alcanzaba a sacar un arma para contrarrestar, y de hecho, tuvo que moverse una vez más retrocediendo debido al cerrado asedio de estrellas ninjas que de pronto se desató.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó Yuri.

—Sigan adelante —gritó el moreno sacando su arma para repeler el ataque enemigo con una mano y con la otra morder uno de sus dedos pulgares para obtener un poco de su sangre y de esa manera invocar a sus cuervos pero apenas aparecieron una furiosa llamarada incinero todo. Yuuri tuvo que usar una técnica de defensa del tipo tierra para evadir el ataque, aguardándose en el suelo en un capullo donde guardó un poco de oxigeno.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero se detuvo al instante en que sintió movimiento encima de su escondite y una mano le cogió del brazo izquierdo, el ninja de Konoha apartó bruscamente su brazo teniendo que hacer un ataque con hierbas que brotaron para alejar al enemigo pues de pronto la tierra comenzaba a estar envenenada. Salió del agujero tosiendo varias veces. Sacó un par de kunais alerta mirando hacia el frente donde su oponente se volvía visible. Las raíces con las que había atacado Yuuri se habían pudrido hasta un estado de descomposición avanzada en cuestión de segundos y Katsuki no se lo podía creer.

El moreno tragó saliva mirando fijamente a los ojos carmín que le devolvían la mirada, sin vida, sin luz, sin una pizca de humanidad.

Su dedo dentro del anillo de la kunai se movió para hacer girar el arma y después sostenerla furiosamente, preparándose fieramente para defender. No sabía que tipo de adversario era, ni que poderes ostentaba aquella presencia, pero no perecería, no caería con facilidad, no cuando alguien tan peligroso como aquella persona existía poniendo en riesgo a todo lo que él amaba. Aunque esa misma persona, tuviera la apariencia de una niña. Una pequeña niña.

Sus ojos se encontraban y el viento de la región desacomodó el cabello de ambos, la molesta tierra desprendida del suelo le picaba en los ojos a Yuuri que hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas porque aunque le ardían los ojos, no podía parpadear. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante largos minutos hasta que ella por fin habló.

—¿Eras Katsuki Yuuri? —murmuró la menor frente a él.

—Soy Katsuki Yuuri —dijo el moreno con auténtica seriedad.

—Y yo soy Haru —respondió en un tono suave recogiendo una florecita que se había desprendido de algún sitio, en realidad era una flor que Yuuri había soltado a propósito en algún momento antes y contenía un poderoso veneno, al contacto ella caería inconsciente o mínimo sin la capacidad de movilidad, pero la flor no hizo efecto alguno, incluso se marchitó en las manos de la menor, quien acercó la misma marchita hasta su nariz, la cual olió profundamente, después miró a Yuuri—. Cao-sensei dijo que podría jugar contigo... tú no te marchitarías... —la niña apretó la flor ya desecha en su mano y al abrirla solo un vapor verdoso quedó como prueba de su existencia—. ¿Es eso cierto? —murmuró antes de dar un paso hacia Yuuri, luego otro y otro más hasta que se convirtió en una carrera hacia el moreno.

Yuuri no tuvo que tardar en comprender cuál era el auténtico poder de aquella pequeña criatura.

...

—Apenas fui capaz de huir con vida... —dice en voz muy baja Yuuri mirando a ningún punto en específico.

—¿Ella te tocó? —susurra Morooka después de que Yuuri hubiese acabado la narración de su encuentro.

Yuuri afirma, Morooka le ha ayudado a vendar la herida pues no puede volverse a poner aquel guantelete.

—Su poder ha avanzado demasiado desde que dejó la casa —informa en voz baja. Yuuri mira al frente pensativo mientras que acaricia su propia mano.

—Es una niña... no sabía que era tu hija en ese momento... ataque a matar porque es discípula del mismísimo Cao Bin, salió ilesa y yo acabé con un brazo en un lento estado de descomposición...

—¿Alguien más sabe que ella...

Yuuri niega con un movimiento sútil de cabeza.

—No le he informado al hokage, Morooka... pero tendré que hacerlo, sólo sentí que era correcto informarlo antes de que el resto lo supieran porque no será difícil unir los cabos sueltos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Se llama Haru, igual que tu hija... tengo buena memoria y... la evacuación a tu familia... —Yuuri alca los hombros y después suspira, Morooka también lo hace volviendo a quedar en silencio.

—¿Tu brazo estará bien? —de algún modo se siente culpable por todo lo que está ocurriendo, de hecho se siente miserable, abrumado y un sinfín de sentimientos a los que no les encuentra un nombre.

—Mi propio cuerpo está luchando por regenerar la carne que se está pudriendo... como dijo ella "puedo jugar contigo para que no te marchites"... cualquier otro perecería a su toque... es un arma letal, un enfrentamiento a corto alcance es imposible... si Cao Bin mantiene a Haru con él todo el tiempo será prácticamente imposible acercarnos a él... —Yuuri no quiere insistir pero necesita saber si hay alguna forma de derrotar a la niña, saber antecedentes o algo por el estilo, está entrenado para la extracción de información, sin embargo no quiere aplicarla con Morooka, tampoco quiere amenazarlo.

Ambos saben que al momento de que se sepa sobre la existencia de Haru, el peligro potencial que es y su parentesco con Morooka, éste pasará por pie propio o no al centro de interrogatorios donde será sometido a un montón de procedimientos. Aunque él lo niegue porque de verdad no sepa nada seguirá siendo interrogado hasta la humillación misma. Yuuri no quiere que pase eso y Morooka lo sabe.

—Me encantaría poder decirte algo, Yuuri... pero... simplemente nació con ese gen... hace años mi familia no lo presentaba pero... Haru-chan nació con él... mi esposa tuvo un embarazo difícil y su parto tampoco fue sencillo... nos dimos cuenta desde temprana edad y... sólo lo pude sellar... fingí que no pasaba y... eso me hizo alejarme de ellas, ahora este es el resultado.

—Huir de los problemas jamás es una opción —dice en voz alta más para él que para el hombre a su lado. Yuuri acaricia distraídamente su brazo—. El camino del ninja es bastante complicado... tenemos responsabilidades, vivimos rodeados de peligro y nuestro cuerpo no es nuestro, pertenece al campo de batalla... estamos hechos de guerra... lo lamento, Morooka... —murmura Yuuri incorporándose mientras que se incorpora de la banca donde ha estado sentado con el hombre, le mira a los ojos—. De verdad lo lamento...

—No tienes que preocuparte, Yuuri —murmura—. Yo hubiera hecho justamente lo mismo... y entiendo que lo haces para proteger a tu familia, Hiroko hubiera estado orgullosa de ti...

Yuuri sonríe débilmente mientras cuatro sombras aparecen en un pestañeo alrededor de Morooka que las observa, hay frustración y vergüenza.

—Katsuki Yuuri —susurra Morooka y el moreno alza la mirada al hombre que consideró familiar desde su infancia—. Si eres tú quien... —no se atrevía a decirlo—, quien le corresponde llevar a cabo esa misión... te suplico que no la hagas sufrir.

El moreno traga saliva y asiente antes de que el hombre aspirara por la nariz, volviendo a ver a las cuatro sombras que siguen sin moverse. Las frías expresiones de las máscaras ANBU y el color que surca en ellas hacen que se le revuelva el estómago a Morooka, mira a Yuuri y sabe sin problema que ha sido cosa de Viktor el enviar primero a Yuuri para tratar de buscar información antes de tener que enviar la artillería pesada, y agradece ese gesto de humanidad pero...

Morooka cierra los ojos solo para después abrirlos y tirando de manera absurdamente rápida pergaminos hacia los ANBUS quienes saltan, dos son atrapados por los pergaminos. Estos al adherirse contra la piel se transforman en cadenas que hacen sucumbir los cuerpos de los ninjas. Yuuri hace varios jutsus con las manos dejando caer, del piso brotan enormes enredaderas que tratan de alcanzar los pies de Morooka pero este salta, no obstante no advierte el ANBU que arriba de su cabeza hace una técnica de fuego, Morooka lanza otro pergamino hacia el ataque pero otro ANBU más le ataca de forma lateral. Tres ninjas nivel ANBU para aprensarlo.

A Viktor no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que se resistiera, ni mucho menos le sorprende cuando le informan del cuartel de interrogatorios que es inútil acceder a sus memorias más añejas, hay técnicas de barreras mentales. Morooka es de los ninjas más experimentados en el sellado no por nada formaba parte del concejo de guerra y el joven líder de la aldea mira pensativo el informe que le han entregado. Yuuri se mantiene en silencio a su lado con sus manos detrás de su cuerpo observando a Viktor.

Yuri, Giacometti, Sara y Minako están ahí mismo en la oficina.

—No nos quedan muchas opciones... —dice Viktor pensativo—. El concejo se está desmoronando lentamente...

—Aunque fue muy buena estrategia el enviar primero al capitán Yuuri, de ese modo el ataque a Morooka no pareció tan... —no sabía cómo decirlo Giacometti.

—Aunque no fue suficiente, y mucha gente quedó inconforme —comenta ahora Yuri.

—El impacto hubiera sido mucho peor —murmura Yuuri mirando por la ventana—. Lo mejor será que se rehaga nuevamente la barrera del Trébol para evitar infiltrados, la aldea ahora mismo se encuentra vulnerable.

Viktor bufa, y asiente a lo dicho por el menor.

—Yuri, necesito un informe sobre todas las actividades de cada uno de los shinobis de la aldea, Chris y Sara redoblen la vigilancia con escuadras de chuunin y uno o dos ANBUs, quiero patrullaje perimetral alrededor de la aldea, y la orden es que si ven algo sospechoso tienen prohibido enfrentarlo por cuenta propia, en estos momentos subidos a alerta nivel dos... —ordena con firmeza el Hokage.

Yuuri le observa en silencio.

—Minako, será mejor que se entregue a los pobladores información sobre rutas de evacuación, nada por escrito, todo verbal... pero si entregar folletos sobre qué hacer en caso de envenenamiento... habilita una ala especial que pueda seguir funcional en caso de ataques... —Minako asiente.

—Tienen sus ordenes —señala Viktor.

—Sí, hokage-sama —dicen al unisono.

Cuando el despacho se queda en silencio, Viktor sigue mirando la puerta de su oficina, Yuuri rodea la silla por detrás de la misma viendo hacia la aldea, después pasa su mano por los hombros de Viktor y besa su mejilla.

Es raro que él tenga momentos de iniciativa, pero entiende perfectamente como es que Viktor se siente.

—No creo que sea buena idea tener un pánico colectivo en estos momentos, Viktor...

—Pero tampoco puedo permitir que la gente quede vulnerable por estar desinflamada... pasó hace unos años y las consecuencias fueron terribles, aún hay familias llorando a sus muertos —murmura el albino y Yuuri asiente. Se aleja para sentarse en el borde de la ventana, se cruza de brazos y su gesto pensativo se pierde en las luces de la aldea que de a poco se van prendiendo.

A pesar que la electricidad funciona perfectamente aún hay establecimientos que siguen prendiendo lamparas de papel, y de hecho, es la época del año en que casi cada casa tiene una colgada fuera de alguna de sus ventanas. En Konoha se tiene la tradición de que durante todo el primer mes de invierno aquellas familias que han perdido un miembro de la familia encienden una farola roja, durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, es decir cada noche durante un mes, ese miembro que no se encuentra físicamente en el mundo terrenal podrá sentarse a la mesa o recorrer el mundo, viendo a sus seres queridos dormir, acompañándoles en sueños.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra Viktor y Yuuri reacciona mientras que gira su mirada hacia quien le ha llamado.

—Lo siento... —parpadea confundido el moreno al ver al mayor colocándose un abrigo—. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo?

—Acabe mi papeleo... necesito dormir en mi cama un poco... y mi prometido regreso hoy de misión, quisiera besarlo apropiadamente... creo que el muy tonto se ha lastimado y estoy muy preocupado —dice Viktor y Yuuri bufa acomodándose los lentes.

—No tienes remedio, Viktor Nikiforov, Hokage-sama —responde Yuuri mientras que se acerca al mayor que le espera con el haori que combina con la yukata que usa en ese momento el menor. Éste desliza sus brazos por las mangas. Minutos después la oficina queda en silencio, un pequeño cuervo grazna desde un mueble.

...

Apenas salen a Yuuri se le pone roja la nariz y las orejas, se abraza metiendo sus manos debajo de sus axilas por dentro del haori, Viktor parece muy cómodo, ríe bajito porque Yuuri es como una planta, deja de funcionar cuando no recibe luz de sol, su fotosíntesis se detiene y se vuelve torpe y lento para caminar. Le pone por encima su abrigo y Yuuri alca la mirada al hokage que le sonríe.

—No lo necesito... —excusa Viktor aunque también tiene la nariz roja y las orejas del mismo modo.

Ambos caminan en silencio y ven hacia los mismos lugares: Los puestos de las farolas. La mayoría son rojas hechas de papel. Las tradicionales son cuadradas y parecen una caja, con una estructura sencilla de metal y en el centro un soporte para colocar las veladoras, sin embargo con el tiempo los artesanos encontraron negocio haciendo diseños más complicados y costosos. Hay en forma de aves fénix, en forma de flores, en formas geométricas que además decoran con otros elementos como piedras de fantasía y listones. Éstas se cuelgan a una distancia considerable de la ventana para que no ocurran accidentes, solo en ocasiones aisladas ha habido accidentes del tipo domestico y casi siempre por descuido, así que sigue siendo una de las pocas tradiciones que persisten desde la fundación de la aldea.

Las carretas callejeras están rodeadas por la gente que quiere comprar las suyas, hay quienes prefieren hacerlas en casa. A Yuuri se le había olvidado esa tradición y no sabía lo mucho que la había extrañado, y lo extraño que era ahora todo, distante. Mira las farolas y a los niños correr con ellas. Aunque es una tradición para memorar a los muertos, los niños las disfrutan porque la estampa de las lámparas encendidas es llamativa y exótica. Hay una sensación de festividad en la aldea.

—¿Quieres que pasemos a comprar algo antes de llegar a casa? —cuestiona Viktor con curiosidad porque nota el interés de Yuuri en cada puesto que hay en la calle.

Yuuri niega.

—Vayamos a casa antes que mi prometido se ponga histérico, con él es como tener cuatro hijos en lugar de dos... —dice Yuuri y Viktor le riñe infantilmente, ambos ríen, y Viktor lo abraza por los hombros meciéndose. La gente los saluda con respetuosas reverencias que ellos regresan, Yuuri un poco más tímido que Viktor.

Cuando llegan a casa Ren y Umi se encuentran en el pasillo del patio interior de la casa con varillas de bambú, pegamento, tijeras y papel de arroz rojo.

—¡El mío le va a gustar más!

—Mentira...

—Eres un fracaso haciendo manualidades.

—¡Cállate! —y los gemelos ruegan empujándose por el patio.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —susurra Yuuri mirándoles con seriedad, Viktor ríe y azuza un: "Están en problemas".

Ren y Umi se separan de inmediato, mientras tanto corren para sacudirse la ropa y mostrar a su padre sus obras de arte.

—Esta es para el abuelo Toshio —dice Umi entregando una bonita lampara roja con flores picadas a los lados, mientras que, tímido y algo enfadado aparece Ren que le extiende a Yuuri lo que se supone debería de ser una lampara.

Yuuri enarca la ceja y recibe el farolillo de Ren.

—Es... para la abuela Hiroko... —sus mejillas son tan rojas como el papel rojo, Ren desvía la mirada y a Yuuri se le encoge un poquito el corazón.

—¿Ustedes las hicieron... para mis padres? —murmura Yuuri incrédulo mientras que las observa, las mantiene en sus manos cada una, los gemelos se miran entre sí. Ren afirma suavemente, aún avergonzado por sus nulas habilidades para las artes manuales.

—Cada año... las han hecho ellos... —masculla Viktor detrás de Yuuri que se gira con ojos brillantes y sinceramente conmovido, cuando niño jamás hizo una así que no sabría como hacerlas, les agradece a los niños con una sonrisa y las entrega de regreso.

—Vayan a colocarle las velas para ponerlas en las ventanas... —dice Yuuri y ambos niños afirman, corren a la cocina. Yuuri los ve aún pelear, en pocas cosas sobresale Umi así que al tener la ventaja sobre Ren se lo hace saber hasta que el menor se siente enfadado y empiezan a discutir, pero es una discusión sana porque al final ambos terminan riendo.

Yuuri traga saliva y se da cuenta que hay mucho por lo cual vivir, mucho por lo cual soportar un poco más.

Quizás su cuerpo no es suyo, pero su alma y corazón está en la existencia de su familia, la que está con él en esa bonita casa, como la que apenas llegará del más allá a saludarle y acompañarle mientras esas bonitas lamparas de papel alumbren en la oscuridad. Sus ojos buscan los de Viktor, éste interpreta rápidamente la mirada ajena y sabe lo que significa, se acerca para rodearlo lentamente, abrazándole fuertemente. Yuuri recarga un poco su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Viktor.

Vale la pena luchar, hasta desfallecer.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	36. Otoño: Kiku

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Otoño: Kiku**

.

.

—_Kiku_

Tal vez la flor más famosa de Japón es la flor kiku, o crisantemo, la cual aparece a lo largo de la literatura, en la cresta de la Familia Imperial y en las monedas de 50 yenes, pero no se piensa que sean flores otoñales a pesar de que florecen profusamente en esta época del año.

Su significado está relacionado con personas elegantes, fuertes y distinguidas, el florecimiento de la flor es un agradecimiento de la tierra para los jornaleros que trabajaron arduamente durante la siembra y la cosecha. Al mismo tiempo está relacionada con el sacrificio por amor.

...

Hay una niña parada a los pies de la segunda cama de siembra del huerto en el que Yuuri ha estado trabajando sin cesar. Es un sitio que es vigilado constantemente porque es importante para el desarrollo sustentable de la aldea, si la técnica de Katsuki funciona ahí podría replicarla y ser usada en los campos de cultivos generales, de esa manera la escasez de alimentos no sería un problema. Así que cuando uno de los centinelas ve a la pequeña tuerce los labios y se acerca tímidamente.

Es Takahiro, el hermano mayor de Minami Kenjiro, no es bueno con las niñas, en casa todos sus hermanos son hombres y sus hijos también nacieron con hombres, no sabe cómo tratar a las chicas así que procurará no ser tan tosco para no asustarla. Le basta con acercarse un poco y sonreír levemente porque es una niña muy bonita, y le da pena que va descalza, sus ropas se ven un poco sucias y desgastada, quizás es un niño de alguna aldea vecina que busca alimento, con la escaces que hay ene sos días no es anormal ver a niños vagando solos buscando sustento, la entiende pero aunque quiera no puede tocar ninguno de los vegetales que ahí crecen pues no sabe cómo reaccionarán el resto del cultivo, si el flujo de chakra cambia o si la niña, de forma involuntaria, vierte chakra ahí. Después de todo es un experimento de Katsuki Yuuri para solventar las necesidades de comida de la villa y los alrededores.

—Oye —le habla y la niña no se mueve, sólo mira la tomatera y el gordo tomate que ahí se muestra. Es brillante y muy rojo. Es llamativo—. Oye... niña —murmura él, con calma—. No pue-

Pero es demasiado tarde porque la niña arranca el tomate, Takahiro siente nauseas porque seguro le van a reñir, espera que Yuuri no se enfade mucho con él. Aunque todo pensamiento se queda a la mitad de su pensamiento cuando nota como la niña da una mordida y con la mano libre toca una de las hojas de la tomatera y ésta comienza a pedrirse rápidamente, y contagia a otras y a otras, y toda la cama completa se seca. Takahiro se queda sin palabras cuando cae en sí mismo el hombre baja la mirada a la niña que le observa directamente con ojos intensos, rojos, como los del tomate.

Lo último que atiende a hacer es a tratar de tomar distancia sin dejar de ver la boca manchada de rojo de la niña que le sonríe de medio lado. Apenas lo roza, y el chunnin tiene el mismo destino que la tomatera, la coliflor, los pepinos y el resto de la cama de siembra.

—¿Crees que haya sido ella? —susurra Viktor a Yuuri que observa con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo de Takahiro. Es reconocido porque concuerda con la ruta de vigilancia y la ausencia al momento de pasar lista. De otra manera sería sencillamente imposible llegar a reconocerle.

Su rostro, su cuerpo, su piel, todo ha quedado consumido, arrugado como si hubiera pasado en segundos por el estado de descomposición de un cuerpo enterrado hace 100 años. Además, hay hedor terrible en la zona, a podrido. Yuuri frunce el ceño.

—Debe de ser ella —responde Yuuri mientras que acaricia su sien, el olor lo tiene mareado, no hay registro de veneno, pero es nauseabundo—. Debemos de advertir a los hombres que ella tiene la apariencia de una niña... además no pueden ir con la guardia baja si encuentran a alguien que no es de la aldea —inquiere mientras el cuerpo es retirado. No hay nada que se pueda hacer—. Deberías de considerar que las guardias las hagan equipos de tres o cuatro personas... el patrullaje en solitario ya no es una opción.

—De inmediato daré la orden para que se reasignen los grupos.

Los dos hombres observan con intriga lo mismo: De las veinte camas de siembra sólo fueron contaminadas seis. Aquellas que tenían plantas de tomates, el resto parece intactas.

—Me recuerda el plato de un niño caprichoso que no le gusto su comida y dejó los tomates de lado... —susurra Viktor mientras que suspira y limpia sus manos tras tocar una de las frutas que encontró en el suelo.

—Es una mujer de veinticinco años con problemas con su padre que la ocultó de todos pero se comporta como niña, actúa como niña y tiene un poder monstruoso... creo que es más problemático que un niño caprichoso —señala el menor de los dos antes de que Yuuri tuerza los labios—. Retírense —ordena Yuuri mientras que suspira y se prepara, es cierto que es capaz de hacer crecer hierbas y plantas, pero también puede hacerlas morir.

No ve el caso de mantener el cultivo, no saben que pudo haber hecho la chica con el resto de las plantaciones, alguna técnica secreta un modo de infiltración a la aldea, todo puede ser posible, así que opta por hacer desaparecer todo. Hace movimiento de manos, invoca un jutso y deja caer ambas palmas contra la tierra, las plantas crecidas se marchitan en segundos. Yuuri mira el trabajo de varios meses desperdiciado. Viktor suspira, pues entiende la frustración del moreno.

—Deberías de hacer el cultivo en la tierra de la aldea, dentro donde lo puedas proteger —sentencia Viktor y Yuuri le mira de reojo.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu novio —dice una voz detrás de ello y Yuuri empuja a Viktor mientras que es él el que responde al ataque de las cuchillas que fueron lanzadas desde las ramas de las copas de los árboles más cercanos. Es rápido al sacar una kunai para desviar las cuchillas y afila la mirada.

Los jounin que acompañan en la comisión de investigación rodean al hokage que frunce el ceño preparándose.

—Yuuri —llama al moreno cuando éste es atacado de forma directa por ramas con espinas, Yuuri mueve sus manos y toca su vientre antes de alzar el brazo, la seda que lleva enredada en la cintura se dispara firmemente hacia el bosque destruyendo una rama en un estruendoso ruido. Una sombra salta al suelo y la seda sigue la sombra quien evade a la perfección los ataques. Yuuri no deja de mover sus manos guiando el camino de la seda, y la regresa para usarla como escudo cuando aquella presencia corre hacia él lanzando cuchillas.

Viktor salta delante de Yuuri mientras que hace una barrera de hielo y los jounin se disponen a atacar a la otra persona. Yuuri suelta un largo suspiro mientras se arranca una de las cuchillas del brazo mira la piel de su brazo que se tiñe de un color verdoso y después morado. Aprieta los labios antes de saltar a la batalla.

—No dejen que las cuhillas los toquen tienen... —se queda callado porque han caído tres de los cinco jounin—, veneno... —reza en voz baja mientras que corre hacia ella. Y antes de poderla tocar del suelo brota un rugido, y garras que hacen abrir el suelo. Yuuri salta hacia atrás mientras que los ninjas de Konoha se replegan en una posición de defensa. Viktor ayuda a los caídos, pero el tiempo se detiene brevemente cuando el rugido que hace estremecer el corazón de todos se presenta.

La pequeña los observa como si fueran escoria sus ojos rojos se iluminan con cierta felicidad apenas las bestias terminan de emerger de por debajo de la tierra mientras sacuden su pelaje graso. Vuelven a rugir fuertemente y los jounin que aún están bien se incorporan.

—No es un genjutsu... —dice Viktor en un hilo de voz.

—No... no lo es —masculla Yuuri y gime—. ¿Quién fue el encargado de ejecutar a Chihoko? —susurra.

Viktor aprieta los labios y por primera vez, quizás segunda vez, en toda su vida, siente mucho miedo. Porque ya no es un niño al que el valor le sobre, y la adultez lo ha hecho cobarde y consciente de todo lo que tiene por perder.

—Da la orden... —susurra Yuuri.

El hokage aspira por la nariz, porque aunque quiere tomar a Yuuri y salir corriendo, conoce cuál es el movimiento más inteligente en ese momento, Katsuki también lo sabe y no tienen que perder más tiempo, más ahora que Haru, la pequeña niña de ojos rojos, camina lentamente hacia ellos.

—Katsuki... ¿Cuánto tiempo nos puedes dar? —susurra Viktor.

Yuuri mira a las dos bestias, a Haru y suspira profundamente.

—Cinco minutos... —suelta.

—Más que suficiente —inquiere Viktor mientras que carga a uno de los jounin y los otros dos cargan a uno cada quien.

Haru sonríe.

—¿Piensan huir? —dice antes de saltar y hacer un jutsu con sus manos—. Ninjutsu: Lluvia tóxica —declara mientras las bestias corren desbocadas hacia donde están los ninjas, Yuuri jadea.

Deja caer sus manos contra el suelo, ejerciendo todo el chakra de que es poseedor en ese instante mientras una ola grande de flores ataca derribando primero a las bestias que se ahogan y después el pedazo de seda voló directo al cuello de Haru empezando a estrangularla. Haru cae de golpe hacia el bloque de flores mientras lucha por sacarse el pedazo de tela del cuello que aprieta más y más. Yuuri gime y respira con la boca abierta haciendo uso inhumano de su poder.

—Ahhh —grita porque siente como el chakra se le drena por completo, pero vale la pena, sabe que no será suficiente pero quiere creer que al menos puede asesinar a Haru, el poder le empieza a menguar—. Toque del diablo —dice mientras entierra su mano a la cama de flores y las flores se vuelven venenosas, antes de soltar por completo el agarre y sostenerse contra el suelo mirando doble como Haru aún sigue con vida.

—Eres estúpido... intentando ahogar a un pez con agua... o a un humano con oxígeno —dice Haru con la voz extraña. Yuuri se incorpora sacando un par de kunais para defenderse pero su pie es atravesado por una garra y es sumergido a su propio ataúd de flores.

...

—Vienen detrás de nosotros —dice uno de los shinobis mientras que Viktor asiente, puede ver las puertas de la aldea a unos metros, los centinelas saltan sobre sus cabezas y Viktor se concentra en correr más rápido, un ANBU le quita el herido al hokage y otro más aparece a su lado—. Evacuen a los civiles, suenen la campana de alerta y manda allamar a todas las unidades, Konoha está bajo...—no alcanza a decir nada más cuando un rugido y varios gritas se escuchan desde el fondo del camino. Después varios gritos en el interior de la aldea.

Sara no duda más tiempo y desaparece para ir a coordinar lo que el hokage le ha indicado mientras el albino corre al interior de la aldea para ver qué está pasando.

Hay caos en las calles, la gente corre, llora y otra se ha hincado a rezar porque no quieren caer en la paranoia que los llena. Hay gritos por todos lados y los shinobi de la aldea oculta de la hoja asisten para resguardar a todos los civiles, aprovechan mientras otros contienen a la bestia que ha empezado a devorar a un hombre que lamentablemente se cruzó en su camino. La escena es grotesca pero ese sacrificio le vale la vida a miles de personas que corren hacia los refugios.

—Otabek, Giacometti lleven sus escuadrones hacia la entrada de la aldea... yo me encargaré de esto... alejen a todos los civiles del perímetro —dice Viktor mientras que los otros dos asienten desapareciendo y el resto de los shinobi corren—. ¡Preparados! —grita Viktor antes de unir sus manos, concentrar su chakra, un vaho frío es exhalado por su boca antes de abrir sus ojos, estos brillan haciendo resaltar el azul polar de sus ojos, muerde su dedo—. Técnica de invocación: Dragón de hielo —inquiere mientras en el suelo se forma un círculo de invocación que se ilumina con la sangre de Viktor en un tono azul y blanco, antes de que un enorme dragón azul brotara desde el suelo arremetiendo contra la bestia que deja caer al piso un pedazo de brazo que había estado masticando.

La bestia lucha contra el dragón, varios edificios cedieron a los impactos que recibían ante el forcejeo y una segunda bestia se abre paso desde el suelo rompiendo tuberías, Viktor reacciona tarde congelando esa agua pues la bestia ha alcanzado a enterrar sus garras en el cuerpo del dragón serpentino que se mueve aún luchando y rugiendo contra la otra bestia. El albino respira con tranquilidad tratando de mantener en calma su pensamiento mientras que siente otro chakra llegando desde las alturas y se hace a un lado protegiéndose con una pared de hielo de la explosión.

—Oh señor Hokage... aún le falta un poco de experiencia... —ronronea una voz que a Viktor no se le hace familiar, pero tiene más historia juntos de lo que él quisiera reconocer. Una figura femenina emerge del hoyo que ha hecho la última bestia.

La cortina de polvo, humo y desperdicio por la destrucción de los edificios se disipa tras una corriente de aire, el bonito rostro de una mujer madura aparece. Su cabello caoba, su figura delineada por un vestido blanco abierto a los costados hasta sus caderas y un pantalón del mismo tono debajo del vestido. Viktor aprieta los puños mientras se prepara, toca sus manos formando unas garras de hielo, a su lado aparece Minami Kenjiro y Yuri Plisetsky para apoyar.

—Aunque... reconozco que es tan guapo que dijeron que era —exclama y la bomba del gas de una de una de las casas explota pero ninguno se inmuta, la mujer sonríe más ampliamente, Mila llega enseguida y se queda fría al ver a aquella mujer ahí parada delante de ellos—. Tan guapo como para hacer dudar de su heterosexualidad a mi Yuuri...

Viktor siente la sangre hervir un poco más.

—Chihoko Kin... —susurra la pelirroja y Viktor aprieta los dientes al grado que le duele la cara por lo tenso que está, pero después se relaja y se ríe bajito.

—Así que eres la famosa Chihoko Kin... me encantaría decir que es un placer conocerte pero prefiero como estabas —sentencia entrecerrando la mirada—, muerta.

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerta, querido? —responde—. Aunque... estamos de acuerdo... yo también te quiero de la misma manera... —se relame los labios antes de prepararse pues Viktor Nikiforov corre hacia ella esperando cortarle el cuello de una vez por todas.

...

Los civiles corrían desesperados empujándose los unos a otros para darse prisa para correr hacia la zona de seguridad mientras los ninjas que no estaban al frente de batalla, los seleccionados por el hokage desde hacía un tiempo se preparaban concentrando su chakra uniendo sus manos para después separarlas y desplegar una barrera mucho más poderosa para proteger la zona de los albergues donde todos los aldeanos de Konoha podrían estar a salvo de la inesperada invasión.

Los niños que estaban en la academia habían sido llevados por el subterráneo a otra área de seguridad. Así como los gennin quienes cuidaban de sus compañeros. Dos escuadras ANBU iban con los niños, la generación que debía de crecer en caso de que los grandes ninjas cayeran en batalla. El rostro de preocupación y frustración se repetía en el cara de todos los infantes que corrían pues el pensamiento general era el de querer estar grande para poder luchar al frente con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus maestros, sin embargo la orden había sido dada y ellos debían de irse tan pronto como fuera posible y no volver si no hasta que todo estuviera bajo control.

Hiromi recibió el pergamino donde debía de marcar con una huella de sangre el cuadro junto a su nombre e imprimir un poco de su chakra ahí para recibir la clave secreta de la aldea, era una clave que solo el hokage y los niños sabrían ahora, ni siquiera los ANBU. Este registro servía para que al momento de que los niños regresaran a casa corroboraran que de verdad eran ellos y no un enemigo, y al mismo tiempo los niños supieran que la persona que los iba a recibir era de verdad el hokage y no un impostor. La kunoichi marcó su nombre y se giró buscando a Umi.

Para ese instante Umi corre con su hermano, saltando sobre los escombros que han quedado por toda la aldea pues dos bestias más se lograron infiltrar y era un total de seis. Los niños se detienen en seco escondiéndose detrás de una pared mirando por el filo de la misma, los alaridos y gruñidos les provoca una arritmia y se tienen que agachar cuando hay una explosión pero el ruido se aleja de aquella zona.

—Papá te dijo que debías de irte en caso de que ocurriera algo como esto —Regaña Ren.

Su gemelo hace un puchero.

—¡Pero no podía dejarte! —discute Umi y corren juntos hasta la siguiente pared cruzando por la calle donde se llevaba acabo un enfrentamiento, su objetivo es llegar hasta el albergue civil porque las puertas del albergue subterráneo para estudiantes ya se sellaron. Umi había huido de la escuela para buscar a su hermano apenas escuchó lo de la invasión. Ahora los dos están desprotegidos tratando de encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse y estar a salvo. Saben que sus padres podrán lidiar con aquello, confían en su hokage y la mano derecha del hokage.

Ren hala la mano de Umi para seguir corriendo, están a varias calles de distancia de la única entrada al albergue que saben que estará abierta, y es que si no se apresuran la barrera que los jounin y el equipo de sellado levanta no les permitirá entrar y de verdad estarán en un problema gordo porque el chakra de los enemigos es impresionante. Y más ahora que Umi se detiene en plena carrera cuando siente un extraño estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, Ren lo siente varios segundos después antes de increpar a su hermano e interrogarlo de porqué se detiene. Ambos miran hacia el mismo punto.

Desde ese lugar Cao Bin les observa en silencio.

El anciano no luce como ellos lo recuerdan, pero saben que es él, ese chakra es imposible de olvidar. Ren se irgue por completo con el ceño fruncido, Umi ha empezado a temblar, el mayor se pone por enfrente del menor mientras lo mira al adulto a los ojos, retador. Umi le sostiene la mano a Ren.

Cao Bin está flexionado sobre una de sus rodillas y se incorpora también, se encuentra parado sobre una pila de escombros que antes era una tienda de kimonos tradicionales. Se pueden ver algunas cajas decoradas con jade y amatista destrozadas por pedazos de piedra caídas por el derrumbe que seguramente hubo por algún enfrentamiento. A los movimientos del hombre pequeñas piedras ruedan abajo hasta acabar el suelo.

Ren sabe perfectamente que no son rival para él. Aprieta sus labios recordando lo ocurrido en el pasado cuando recuperaron a su papá Yuuri, tener cuidado y precaución no basta. Cao Bin tenía el mismo poder que el antiguo Hokage, incluso le dolía reconocer que el mismo poder que sus padres en conjunto, no se le borra que no lograron acabar con él en aquel instante. Huir sería estúpido porque era obvio que Cao Bin los había visto y no quería platicar.

—Umi... —susurra Ren.

El menor mira a su hermano.

—Tendremos que hacer esto junto si queremos sobrevivir... —comenta Ren y Umi aprieta la mano de su hermano asintiendo suavemente—. Necesito que estés muy concentrado... y sin importar qué pase... sepas que eres muy valiente y tú eres mucho más fuerte que él... él no nos puede hacer daño aunque nos mate... porque estaremos muriendo por salvar a nuestra aldea, esta aldea que tanto aman nuestros padres... somos ninjas de Konoha e hijos de nuestros padres —dice el mayor.

Umi traga saliva porque la palabra morir siempre suena impresionante y siempre te deja un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación pero aspira por la nariz para después dejar ir el aire lentamente, asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y suelta la mano de su hermano para pararse junto a él, sus labios son una línea recta.

Cao Bin, no luce ninguna arruga, su cabello cano sigue igual pero ahora está más largo y su cuerpo ya no lo lleva ligeramente jorobado como siempre ahora parece más alto y los dos menores tragan saliva. Umi retrocede inconscientemente cuando Cao Bin se mueve y es que los recuerdos de aquel día persisten aún en el presente y ocasionalmente tiene pesadillas pero las palabras de su hermano le dejan una extraña sensación de alivio.

—Deberían de dejar de estorbar o pedir ayuda... —murmura Cao Bin y Ren frunce el ceño sacando una kunai de la cangurera trasera, gira el arma preparándose.

—No lo creo, maestro... nuestro deber como ninjas de Konoha... es protegerla —infiere y cuando está por lanzar la kunai, Cao Bin desaparece, Ren se gira violentamente hacia atrás tratando de clavar el arma porque sabe que está ahí pero es empujado por Umi pues Cao Bin ha saltado y ahora cae en picada sobre los niños. Una fuerza aplastante los hace rodar, y ahora ha quedado entre ambos.

Pero Ren no se acobarda y corre hacia el mayor con su arma en mano.

...

Yuuri abre los ojos lentamente y se siente extraño, apenas se puede mover, siente tibio el vientre pero sus extremidades están frías, lucha con abrir sus ojos pero es inútil, se le cierran cada tanto. Respirar incluso duele. Hay un pitido a la lejanía que lo hace retorcerse aunque en realidad no se mueve hasta que le sujetan del cabello y siente como algo le atraviesa, sólo alcanza a gemir.

—¡Yuuri! —ese es Viktor.

Suena demasiado asustado, o quizás enfadado, o quizás triste, Yuuri no lo sabe, sólo cierra los ojos otra vez antes de gemir cuando vuelven a enterrarle algo que le hace vomitar y su boca queda con un sabor metálico. Lucha por concentrarse y abrir los ojos. Su chakra lenta y dolorosamente lo abandona, y el pitido empieza a tener nitidez mientras que se da cuenta que está de pie aunque sus pies no estén tocando el suelo.

Chihoko sonríe porque al parecer Yuuri ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento y sabe perfectamente que no volverá a moverse, sus ojos se fijan en los azules de Viktor que sigue de rodillas aunque ha intentado en más de una ocasión de incorporarse pero la garra de la bestia que le atravesó la pierna y cortó de tajo para poder liberarse le impide el movimiento.

Giacometti miran la escena. Chihoko mantiene a sus bestias listas para atacar, lograron reducir de seis a dos pero los ninjas de Konoha saben que será imposible lograr de contener la amenaza si decide atacar esa mujer que observa con cierto aire de triunfo a Viktor que sigue de hincado y con los ojos llenos de odio, está sudado, con heridas graves y con el chakra menguante. Han habido varias bajas pero no sólo es Chihoko, detrás de ella hay una docena de ninjas, todos ellos son un escuadrón especial, ese del que Yuuri ya había investigado y se creía sólo era un rumor. Tres de las cuatro bestias caídas las ha asesinado Viktor pero ahora que la pequeña niña de ojos rojos ha llegado junto con una última bestia y Yuuri entre sus garras la moral cae.

La mujer mueve un poco el rostro y la bestia deja caer a Yuuri que no es más que una masa deforme de sangre y heridas abiertas, sus ojos han perdido vida y su piel parece tornarse lentamente verde. Chihoko pisa su rostro y el moreno ni siquiera se mueve.

—Pudimos ser muy felices juntos... —susurra agachándose para mirarle preparando su mano para atravesarle el pecho y arrancar, literalmente, su corazón.

Minami y JJ, que están ahí a lado del Hokage se tensan preparándose para intervenir porque las intenciones de la mujer son obvias pero las bestias rugen como advertencia, los otros shinobis sonríen divertidos de ver a los orgullosos ninjas de Konoha reducidos a nada.

Cualquier otro humano hubiera muerto en las condiciones que se encuentra Yuuri pero éste gracias a su kekkei touta está aguantando, sus ojos se mueven con lentitud buscando a alguien entre el resto hasta que se fijan en Viktor, éste aprieta los labios viendo los ojos oscuros que le observan fijamente, Viktor siente arder su pecho, Chihoko nota que Yuuri ha recuperado el conocimiento una vez más pero es obvio que es incapaz de mover solo un dedo, ni siquiera la boca la puede mover. Cierra los párpados y espera pacientemente.

_La siguiente vez que abre los ojos siente que alguien le toma la mano, es la mano de un niño. Cuando baja la mirada es de día, pero ya no está en Konoha, todo lo contrario. Está en una alameda rodeada de árboles, y baja la mirada encontrándose a Georgi que le sonríe con cariño, Yuuri le regresa la sonrisa trémula._

_—Yuuri-chan... —alguien lo llama y el corazón le da un vuelco cuando su mirada encuentra a aquella persona que le está hablando. Primero es una imagen distorsionada, borrosa pero se va aclarando y de pronto es capaz de ver a su madre y a su padre de pie, al rededor de ellos hay Oshiruku, esas exóticas flores alimentadas de chakra por el clan de su madre. Yuuri camina hacia ellos mientras que Georgi le sigue sonriendo sin soltar su mano, su traje ninja va cayendo a pedazos como si lo estuvieran desgarrando desde atrás y en su lugar lo viste un kimono como los que suele usar en sus días libres. Se siente cómodo y sonríe con amor a Hiroko que extiende sus manos, suelta a Georgi para correr hacia él pero al dar el siguiente paso del suelo nacen ramas de hielo que lo detienen y le impiden seguir caminando. Confundido Yuuri mira para todos lados. _

—...—Todos los presentes se quedan callados inclusive los otros ninjas que miran hacia Viktor pero él parece tan contrariado como ellos así que la posibilidad de que él haya sido el que _hizo_ eso baja estrepitosamente. Las bestias rugen furiosas mientras se tambalean con chakra desigual en él y Chihoko está inmóvil mirando a Viktor y luego el rostro pálido de Yuuri, no alcanza a girar el rostro para ver hacia el final de la calle desde donde vino ese ataque.

Umi respira por la boca exhalando frío vaho, visible, sus ojos también brillan, de miedo, de angustia, de terror y de un intenso dolor se encuentra hincado en el suelo con sus manos sobre el mismo. Hay un rastro de escarcha que nace donde ha dejado caer sus manos hasta debajo de Chihoko a la que un carámbano le ha atravesado el vientre, un carámbano grueso que ha crecido con la única encomienda de asesinarle. El niño está temblando, de sus ojos se derraman lágrimas que antes de que toquen el suelo se vuelven hielo.

El pulso le tiembla a la mujer, sus dedos se extienden queriendo tocar la mejilla de Yuuri pero la rabia se despierta en Umi al ver la acción.

—¡AH! —vocifera el niño ejerciendo más presión al piso más picos de hielo se forman atravesando a la mujer en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Umi! —grita Viktor y JJ tiene intensiones de correr hacia el niño para socorrerlo pues alguno de los bandidos que acompañan a Chihoko saltan hacia Umi, pero éste gira su mirada alzando su mano y varias agujas de hielo se forman delante de él, estás son más rápidas que la reacción de los ninjas que caen al suelo como muñecos de trapo. El menor sigue llorando, ahora cubriendo su rostro.

Los de Konoha parecen confundidos y un poco horrorizados por la escena, pero regresan a la realidad cuando las bestias furiosas se tiran contra Viktor y compañía; el hokage se prepara pero una llamarada de fuego consume a una de estas y la otra sufre el mismo destino que Chihoko cuando Viktor imita el ataque de su hijo imprimiendo lo que le resta de chakra para acabar con ellas, están débiles porque al parecer Chihoko ha muerto. Los ninjas que acompañaban a Chihoko se apresuran a tomar el cuerpo de la mujer y huir. La niña de ojos rojos es la última en irse, siguiendo a sus camaradas, su trabajo ahí está hecho. Mila cesa el fuego al ver que la bestia sigue consumiéndose por si sola, ha llegado hace un par de segundos, en el momento exacto. Giacometti se siente realmente aliviado aunque no duda en correr detrás de Haru y compañía, un grupo de ANBU les persiguen.

Viktor mira las espaldas de sus discípulos que van tras las bestias y los otros que han escapado.

Yakov llega por el mismo lugar por donde Umi y Mila han llegado, y es el mayor el que recoge a Umi que no deja de llorar desconsoladamente. Viktor es ayudado a incorporarse por Yurio que también apareció mientras que Mila se acerca a Yuuri—. Minami, lleven a los heridos a una zona segura, asegúrense de que no quede ningún enemigo en la aldea... y desplieguen guardias, estamos en estado de emergencia —dice Viktor. Minami asiente y se retira junto con JJ—. Yurio quédate atento a lo que Giacometti te avise.

Viktor mira a su padre que se acerca silencioso hacia donde está él, entregándole a Umi en brazos que no puede dejar de llorar. Los ojos azules del hokage observan a Mila que ha dejado de revisar a Yuuri, sólo le acaricia la mano, le ha cerrado sus párpados. La mujer es consciente que detrás de ella se encuentra Viktor pero no se atreve a mirarle a la cara, mucho menos por el llanto incontrolable de Umi. Ella también quiere llorar un poco.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	37. Otoño: Akuzakura

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Otoño: Akuzakura**

.

.

—Akuzakura.

_Apodadas akizakura (la flor de cerezo de otoño), cosmos es probablemente la primer flor en la que piensan se piensa cuando se habla del otoño. Podrás encontrar cosmos de color rosa, naranja y muchas variedades de blanco y tienden a existir muchos tonos de cada uno de estos colores. Crecen en abundancia y es muy fácil de cuidar. Su interpretación en el lenguaje de las flores es: Esfuérzate._

_... _

Isabella Yang despierta de golpe empapada en su propia transpiración mientras el estómago se le hace nudo, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que fácilmente pudo haber sido confundido con el de un colibrí, tiembla de pies a cabeza porque todo ha sido tan nítido. Los olores, el calor, la sensación, todo ha sido nítido y sabe lo que significa todo eso en conjunto. Gime escandalosamente recuperando la sensibilidad de su cuerpo rígido por la tensión de la pesadilla. Ni siquiera siente vergüenza al notar la humedad de su cama, la vejiga se ha derramado. JJ, su esposo, está despierto, a su lado, sosteniéndola de los hombros, saber dios cuánto tiempo lleva tratando de despertarla, sin embargo, era algo a lo que de algún modo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

No es la primera vez que pasa. Aunque nunca ha sido tan fuerte como ahora.

—Tenemos... que ir con el Hokage —ordena la chica con hilo asfixiado de voz. JJ le mira fijamente confundido—. ¡Rápido! —grita en un sollozo mientras que el hombre sale de la cama corriendo buscando un abrigo para él, y ropa para ella mientras, que aún paralizada, lucha por salir de la cama, tropieza solo para caer de rodillas y jadea porque aún puede ver el rostro sin vida de Yuuri, el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil de Ren, el desastre en la aldea y todos los cadáveres de los aldeanos que no alcanzaron a huir al refugio. La estela de salitre de las lágrimas que caen del rostro de Viktor.

Se cubre el rostro, no quiere seguir llorando pero es inevitable no derramar más llanto porque fue terriblemente horrible. JJ está preocupado sin embargo se apresura, la levanta en brazos y la lleva a lavarle el cuerpo para después salir en medio de la noche hacia la casa del hokage, ni siquiera se pone su banda de Konoha pues con el tiempo, ha aprendido que debe de movilizarse con rápidez.

...

—Ren me gusta para que se vuelva actualizado del libro Bingo —dice de pronto Viktor mientras desde su cama ve a Yuuri colocar crema en sus codos y en sus manos. No lleva su camisa así que es fácil ver las cicatrices que aún tiene visibles desde su última pelea, algunas más añejas y una quemada que le ha dejado el sellado que el propio Viktor colocó sobre él hace un tiempo.

—¿Actualizador del libro bingo? —medita Yuuri la opción—. Antes de conocerte... bueno más bien antes de que tú y yo... nos hiciéramos pareja quería dedicarme a ser actualizado del libro bingo —susurra Yuuri mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Viktor.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste que antes de conocerme? —se queja el albino y el moreno se ríe suavemente, la voz es como un trago de agua cristalina que le refresca el cuerpo.

—Porque cuando te conocí sólo quería huir de ti... dabas mucho miedo.

—¿Y ahora no te doy miedo? —pregunta Viktor y Yuuri vuelve a reír, el hokage prefiere dejar de lado su propia copia del libro bingo para fruncir el ceño ofendido.

—No, ahora no me das miedo... —dice sincero sin pensarlo mucho—. Antes me dabas miedo porque no sabía como lidiar con una persona tan directa como tú, me sofocabas con tu... ya sabes... tu —hace una mueca girándose para recargarse de la mesita donde tienen una serie de productos cosméticos y un par de medicamentos e implementos de primeros auxilios, así como accesorios ninjas. Viktor está interesado en lo que su pareja le está diciendo, tanto que ha cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho—. Eras un cretino, directo y conciso, siempre llevabas tus sentimientos a los extremos, tu amor dolía, y no emocionalmente, sino físicamente... cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti tuve que entrenar el doble porque no sería fácil recibir todo ese amor —expresa el oriundo de Vegetales.

—¿Qué diablos dices, Yuuri? —Nikiforov parece divertido mientras delinea la figura esbelta del menor a lo que este niega riendo también—. ¿Entonces mi amor duele?

—Ya no tanto... —reza Katsuki viendo como el contrario se ha incorporado y como camina hacia él, desnudo. La hombría colgándole entre las piernas. Siempre le ha sorprendido la mala costumbre del ahora Hokage en dormir desnudo, perdería tiempo valioso vistiéndose frente a alguna catástrofe. Cuando lo tiene cerca Yuuri no duda en acariciar el rostro ajeno y cierra los ojos cuando pegan sus frentes, y sus labios se encuentran pero da lugar una mordida, donde su labio es machacado por los blancos dientes de nácar del mayor, que después sorbe aliviando al ardor que ha provocado.

Yuuri se excita por el movimiento pero apenas sus bocas se separan, Yuuri aparta a Viktor mientras toma varias armas de la mesita, con cautela toma el sujetador de su seda que es su arma más importante y le tira a Viktor una botella de agua que éste no duda en sacar para convertirla en cuchillas de hielo, en un pestañeo se ha puesto un pantalón ambos bajan con cuidado por las escaleras mirando a los niños dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones. Aunque Ren se sienta tallándose los ojos. Mira a sus padres caminar casi de puntitas, y termina de despertar para correr sigilosamente donde su hermano que también ya despertó y se quedan en su habitación preparados.

Viktor y Yuuri llegan hasta la planta baja y antes de que la puerta sea tocada, Yuuri la abre pero baja la defensa enseguida que ve a JJ y a una chica que conoce perfectamente, Isabella Yang.

—¿Podemos pasar? —pregunta JJ un poco agitado, ha llevado todo el camino a su espalda a Isabella.

Yuuri se hace a un lado ordenando a Viktor que baje las armas. Éste hace caso, y JJ se hinca con una pierna en el suelo y la otra flexionada.

—Señor hokage —dice JJ.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiona Nikiforov. Ren y Umi siguen sin salir de sus habitaciones.

—Tiene que escucharme... —interviene aún conmocionada Isabella mientras que sus ojos se vuelven a empapar de llanto al ver a Yuuri.

Katsuki enciende las luces de las lámparas, y se retira para preparar un poco de té para la mujer mientras ésta intenta calmarse, Viktor se ha retirado un instante a ponerse una camisa y a calmar a Ren y a Umi, a los dos los deja en la alcoba que comparte con Yuuri. JJ y su esposa se encuentran silenciosos en la sala del hokage, cuando regresa Yuuri deja la bandeja con las tazas y unos dulces en una mesita de noche. Sirve un poco de té caliente para Isabella y ésta lo agradece sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos, lo caliente de la cerámica la tranquiliza, la aleja del frío que había en su sueño. Viktor regresa también sentándose en el sillón individual, Yuuri se queda detrás de él, le dan espacio a los inesperados invitados hasta que Isabella da el primer sorbo y después alza la mirada al albino.

—Lamentamos mucho la intromisión pero... —comienza JJ—, Isabella ha tenido un sueño.

Yuuri entreabre los labios y permite que continúen hablando mientras espera las noticias, toda la situación le da mala espina por completo.

—¿Qué soñaste, Yang? —pregunta Yuuri y la mujer aprieta sus bonitos labios.

—Soñé con... Haru, Morooka Haru —dice y tanto Yuuri como Viktor se quedan mudos, la información de Morooka Haru solo la tienen personas de alto mando en Konoha y JJ, a pesar de ser un ANBU, no tenía ese conocimiento, porque había sido un grupo ELITE el que se había encargado de someter a Morooka aquel día, un grupo seleccionado por el propio Yuuri—. Y con la señora Daymio Chihoko —suelta de golpe y sus ojos se llenan de llanto.

...

—¿Estás seguro que no habrá problemas? —pregunta por quinta vez Yuuri mientras ve a sus hijos acariciar al gato de Giacometti que niega con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Ya le he dicho que no es ningún problema, capitán Katsuki, además sólo estaba durmiendo —comenta Chris y Yuuri suspira.

—Gracias —sonríe el menor mientras le da un suave apretón en el hombro, da una última mirada a sus hijos. Sabe perfectamente que se pueden cuidar solos, pero por la información que le ha dado Isabella Yang no quiere exponerlos, mucho menos tras el fatídico escenario.

No tarda mucho en desaparecer de la vista de Chris para después dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage. Ahí Viktor ha mandado a llamar a los tres miembros del consejo de Konoha que quedan, Isabella ha relatado para ellos lo que soñó. Si lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona, habría dado igual, como un mal presagio y nada concreto, pero... fue Isabella Yang la que lo hizo, y eso tiene mucho más peso que cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué tanto porcentaje hay de que eso vaya a ocurrir? —cuestiona directamente Min-So Park, antiguamente era la asistente de Yakov, pero desde que éste se había retirado solo para formar parte del consejo de la aldea, ella también fue ascendida al mismo grado de honor por su experiencia y su cuidadosa dedicación a la aldea. Es directa, de pensamiento frío pero siempre pensando en el bien de la aldea. Maternal pero solo lo suficiente como para respetar a la guerra en caso de ser necesario ir a luchar.

Isabella se siente un poco intimidada, sin embargo muerde su labio y después se encoge, mira a JJ que está con su traje ANBU al fondo del salón donde se ha llamado a reunión extraordinaria a las tres de la mañana, hay otros cuatro ANBU, la escolta de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Es cien por ciento acertado a menos que se modifique —inquiere Yuuri que aparece por la ventana—. Buenos días —saluda por cortesía—. Dentro de Vegetales existían ciertos kekkei genkai que volvían la zona interesantes... lo dije en uno de los informes que redacte durante la misión encubierto —señala a un ANBU con máscara de buey—, informe 345-C, en el cuarto párrafo —explica y el ANBU asiente para desaparecer para ir a buscar el informe mientras Yuuri se acerca a la salida donde están todos reunidos—. Chihoko Kin no eligió Vegetales al azar... tuvo razones poderosas más allá de ser un lugar propicio para criar a sus bestias... el motivo era por ser la cuna de kekkei genkai que no son estratégicamente poderosos... El Alta-veneno que los Morooka, el Arte floral de los Sakurakouji, el Festín de chakra de los Zonzou, sin embargo uno de los que más sobresalen... gracias —dice Yuuri recibiendo del ANBU un pergamino que le entrega a Min-So Park, en él vienen descrito varios kekkei genkais—, decía, uno de los que sobresalen es la Caminata de sueños de los Yang...

Isabella está sonrojada, mira el suelo, incómoda.

—Conozco a Isabella del tiempo que estuve de misión en Vegetales, y a su familia de hace más tiempo debido a que nuestras madres eran amigas —dice Katsuki.

—Isabella fue rescatada del Palacio de Chihoko Kin junto a otro grupo de chicos que tenían ciertas características especiales, formaban parte de los conejillos de indias de la Daimyo —comenta Viktor.

—¿Y qué hacías en el palacio de Chihoko? —ahora las sospechas se disparan en las personas del consejo, pero Lilia es la que habla.

—Yo...

—¿Eres ninja? ¿tienes entrenamiento en ninjutsu? —ataca Minako enarcando la ceja. JJ no puede intervenir aunque así lo quiere.

Yuuri aclara la garganta.

—Recordemos que muchos años Konoha estuvo enviando ninjas al País de los Vegetales porque el poder militar de Vegetales es escaso —dice Yuuri—. Así fue como mi familia y la Morooka llegó a Konoha —explica—. El poder de los Yang en un principio era usado para saber cómo serían las cosechas cada año, predecir el clima, las temporadas de lluvia, de sequía y si algún mal se acercaba al país —Yuuri se queda dejado de Isabella—. Además, puedo asegurar que Isabella no tuvo contacto de ningún tipo con Chihoko, Chihoko planeaba utilizar a los Yang una vez el ejercito de bestias estuviera listo.

El consejo parece un poco más calmado aunque Min-So Park sigue seria.

—Entonces... ¿es un hecho que Chihoko sigue viva? —pregunta Min-So.

Isabella mira a Yuuri y afirma bajando la mirada.

—Y si está con Cao Bin, es una certeza que es peligrosa... —murmura Viktor.

—Dijiste que en el sueño Cao Bin muere, pero también... —Minako no quiere decirlo—, hay bajas significativas en nuestra aldea...

Isabella asiente y aprieta sus dedos cuando entrelaza sus dedos por delante de su cuerpo.

—Pero... si algo he aprendido todos estos años de mis sueños es que si se muestran es porque se pueden modificar... es decir... el futuro se puede modificar, usualmente lo que sueño se hace realidad si yo no hago ningún tipo de esfuerzo en que el futuro llegue tal cual pero... si se me muestra es porque de algún modo algo se puede hacer... cuando predecíamos el clima no podíamos evitar que la lluvia cayera pero sí podíamos reforzar las plantaciones —mira a Yuuri y luego al consejo—, mandábamos a llamar a los Sakurakouji y ellos hacían invernaderos, la lluvia caía pero no mataba a las plantas...

Viktor se queda pensativo.

—Podemos tener a la gente en los refugios desde antes... tener un plan de ataque y refuerzos listos que nos ayuden a lidiar con esto —dice el Hokage con certeza.

—Pero no hay manera de saber cuándo será que esto ocurra —interrumpe Lilia.

El más joven de la sala tuerce los labios y mira a Isabella.

—Dijiste que el cultivo ya estaba casi listo para cosechar ¿cierto? y que el que estaba de guardia era Minami ¿no? —pregunta Yuuri e Isabella asiente. Viktor chasquea los dedos.

—Sarah, trae el libro de registro de guardias del próximo mes —ordena Viktor y la ANBU desaparece de su sitio mientras Yuuri saca de la manga de su kimono su pequeña libreta de anotaciones, revisa cuidadosamente sus proyecciones.

—Tengo que la cosecha será en finales de Otoño... si sigo el mismo ritmo de inmersión de chakra —susurra mirando a Viktor que recibe el control de guardias.

—Minami ahora mismo está de misión en el Este... al regresar tiene dos semanas de descanso... su regreso está proyectado para dentro de un mes... así que su guardia sería... la cuarta semana de noviembre y la primera de diciembre...

Yuuri niega.

—Será en la cuarta semana de noviembre —dice el moreno convencido.

Viktor le da la razón.

—Entonces... tenemos la fecha, es importante que nada de lo que aquí se habló salga... pues no debemos alterar la temporalidad de los acontecimientos para que sean lo más cercano posible a la predicción de la señorita Isabella —murmura el Hokage—. Sobre todo si se está dando por hecho la muerte de Cao Bin y de Chihoko Kin.

Las tres mujeres del consejo están de acuerdo con Viktor. Los líderes de escuadrón ANBU tienen ordenes muy precisas. Pronto todos son despedidos y solo quedan JJ con su esposa, el Hokage y la pareja de éste.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Yang —dice Yuuri mientras le toma la mano para tranquilizarla y ésta contiene el aliento. Le sonríe al moreno.

—Gracias, Yuuri —responde.

En el tiempo en que ambos coincidieron en el palacio de Chihoko, Yuuri era de las personas que mejor trataba a Isabella, ignorando las veces en que ella se escapaba del palacio para ir a ver a su padre y siempre desviando la atención de Chihoko de ella, salvándola de manera indirecta. Incluso antes de la incursión de Konoha en el palacio, Isabella recordaba con especial aprecio como Yuuri le había advertido que era mejor que se escondiera. Gracias a Yuuri, Isabella mantenía una vida feliz y tranquila en Konoha, ella ayudaría para que esa paz y felicidad se mantuviera muchos años más.

Viktor también agradeció a Isabella y el matrimonio se alejó. Yuuri se sentó en el marco de la ventana viendo a la pareja caminar por la solitaria avenida que llevaba hacia el centro de la aldea. Viktor le mira en silencio sin decirle nada porque sabe en qué está pensando, pero es mejor si se toman un respiro. Traga saliva antes de suspirar e ir donde está él. Abrazándolo por detrás y besando su cuello. El moreno ni siquiera parpadea ante las caricias amables del Hokage.

—No me pasará nada —susurra Yuuri.

—Sé que será así... —le dice Viktor al oído para después besar en el hoyo detrás de la oreja ajena, Katsuki cierra los ojos un instante y suspira.

Lo único que quiere es que eso acabe para poder tener una vida tranquila, lejos de toda esa constante locura que los rodea, el estómago se le aprieta ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Isabella: "Y Chihoko era asesinada por Umi que llegaba en ese momento, detrás de él llegaba el señor Yakov, en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Ren", cierra los ojos Yuuri otra vez antes de girarse quedando frente a frente al albino. Pasa sus brazos por el cuello ajeno, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Viktor acepta lo que Yuuri le ofrece, porque son esos momentos que se viven al margen de la vida los que pueden disfrutar. Ambos saben que por el estilo de vida que llevan jamás podrán de disfrutar de una rutina "normal". Ambos saben perfectamente que en ese momento los dos están vivos pero por conveniencia en cualquier momento pueden morir o simplemente desaparecer.

Antes que hombres son shinobis, no son dueños de sus vidas, sólo de sus acciones y éstas siempre estarán a favor de la paz de la aldea, porque hay gente que les importa y valen la pena el sacrificio, inclusive si éste es el de sus vidas.

No saben en qué momento ocurrió, sencillamente pasó, pero Viktor ha mandado a volar plumas, papeles, reportes, pergaminos y todo por un lado para recostar ansiosamente el cuerpo de su amante que ahora mismo lo recibe con alegría. Yuuri sosteniéndose del filo del escritorio mientras es capaz de ver el vaho de su boca que no sabe más que gemir, hace frío pero en el interior de su cuerpo hay calor. Desde donde se encuentra es capaz de ver las últimas estrellas apagarse con lentitud, el firmamento cambiando con tranquilidad de calor.

Gruñe y ronronea, gime con desesperación cuando Viktor le muerde el hombro antes de enterrarse por completo, esconde su rostro contra sus brazos y vuelve a sentir el va y ven de las caderas ajenas, las fuertes manos del Hokage apretando sus caderas, seguro se quedaran marcadas ahí, y la espalda se arquea. Su glande se restriega contra la madera, duele, pero es igual de delicioso. En otro momento estaría tocándose así mismo, pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar en lo complicado que será pararse delante de ese escritorio para recibir ordenes sin recordar lo que ahora están haciendo. Jadea apenas Viktor lo separa del escritorio, se siente como un muñeco que es acomodado sobre las piernas ajenas.

La silla chilla ante el peso de ambos hombres y Viktor lo hace subir y bajar mientras Yuuri se impulsa, el miembro entra por completo en cada estocada. El miembro del moreno sube y baja moviéndose totalmente erecto. Antes de sentir el calor de la semilla desperdiciada de Viktor regándose en su interior. Sigue moviendo sus caderas contra ella, porque la sensación es deliciosa, pero se multiplica su placer cuando la mano de Viktor atrapa su miembro empezando a estimularle, la otra mano le recorre el vientre, los pezones donde hace presión y Yuuri solo se derrite abriendo su boca para gemir con más fuerza.

Afuera los ANBU han dejado en blanco sus pensamientos, se dedican solo a vigilar.

Los dedos de Viktor se humedecen mientras obliga a Yuuri mantener la boca abierta para que sus ruidos no lo dejen pensar en toda la tormenta que pesa sobre sus cabezas. Sorbe de su cuello dejando más marcas de besos hasta que encaja los dientes a la par que Yuuri se derrama sobre su mano. Nikiforov es capaz de sentir los espasmos internos del menor pues no ha salido de él.

Tardan un rato más así, alucinados mirando conjuntamente a la nada, con saliva y semen escurriendo y los corazones poco a poco entrando en reposo. La hombría de Viktor volviendo a su flacidez habitual haciendo que los fluidos escapen del interior de Yuuri que palpita irritado por la intromisión.

—No volveré a poner un pie en esta oficina, jamás... —susurra Yuuri, sigue sobre el regazo de Viktor y es capaz de ver todo desde su posición como suele verlo Viktor desde su silla de Hokage.

—Yo... vendré a trabajar con más gusto —responde Viktor y Yuuri se ríe roncamente.

—Renunciaré —advierte Yuuri.

—Perfecto... porque tengo un puesto vacante —comenta Viktor y Yuuri enarca la ceja—. Algo así como... capitán de la división ANBU.

...

Viktor se había esperado una negación y se había preparado por rogarle a Yuuri para que aceptará el puesto, sin embargo, para lo que no estuvo preparado fue para que de buenas a primeras (después de limpiar el desastre, limpiarse ellos mismos, desayunar y volver a la oficina) Yuuri aceptará sin mucha ceremonia. Claro que el sueño de Yuuri siempre había sido ser un gusano, nada más que un gusano, y no había mejor lugar para los gusanos que la cuna de todos los malditos, la sección ANBU, y entre los maldecidos, el capitán era el principal.

Durante su camino hacia el centro de operaciones ANBU pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, hacía diez años cuando se había asignado al grupo ANBU como uno de los miembros más jóvenes aceptados, Viktor casi lo había asesinado con tal de que no regresara, incluso después por poco le había obligado a renunciar, sin embargo, ahora que Nikiforov era Hokage volvía a reincorporarse a la división.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo al Katsuki la tensión que se sintió al momento de entrar al edificio, oculto en una zona de seguridad bajo un riguroso genjutsu. Las instalaciones seguían siendo las mismas. De reojo se podía ver entrenando hasta el cansancio para perfeccionar sus técnicas en los campos de entrenamiento, los años habían pasado y aunque él lo sentía todo como un sueño la realidad es que no eran tan fuerte como él creía serlo. Viktor, Chris, Phichit y todos habían crecido no sólo en edad y estatura, sino en poder y él... aunque era bastante más hábil que el promedio de su edad, empezaba a notar como poco a poco menguaba.

Un ninja no se podía permitir semejante debilidad, y mucho menos ahora. Quizás ese había sido su principal motivo por el cual aceptar su antiguo trabajo, y quizás, sólo quizás, por ese mismo detalle Viktor le había ofrecido el mismo.

Cuando llega hasta el depósito, el hombre de la ventanilla que usa el uniforme de toda la vida le entrega una muda de ropa: pantalón oscuro, camisa de cuello alto sin mangas, chaleco blanco.

—¿Necesita el fragmentador? —pregunta el sujeto y Yuuri niega recibiendo la wakizashi, aquel sable corto que usaban por obligación todos los ANBU en su espalda como arma de apoyo y como un símbolo de distinción. Le es entregada la máscara del Kitsune y sus ojos se fijan en los detalles azules de la misma. Apenas agradece con asentimiento de cabeza antes de seguir su camino hasta los vestidores.

El suyo está apartado del de los otros miembros del ANBU. De hecho tiene una sala, amplia y grande especial para su uso. Está vacía. Sólo hay una mesita baja, detrás un pergamino que dicta el código de conducta de la organización, a cada lado de la mesita hay un largo candelabro que tiene sola una vela que ilumina el lugar con luz tenue. El piso de es de madera perfectamente limpia y más allá una puerta que es el armario de armas. Yuuri se cambia con calma, cuelga el kimono que usa y lo coloca en el interior del armario, prepara sus armas, y se sienta sobre el cojín rojo frente a la mesita. Alguien toca la puerta y Yuuri le concede el paso con voz suave.

—¿Está listo, capitán?

Yuuri asiente, mira la máscara un instante, la toca con la llama de sus dedos antes de ponérsela y cuando alza la mirada la sala está llena. Hay veintinueve personas hincadas frente a él, todas usan máscaras, los animales y los distintivos de los colores se repiten pero no es así con las conminaciones, por otro lado, Yuuri es el único que usa la máscara del zorro con los vivos azules. Yuuri se incorpora con calma.

—Las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora —dice Yuuri detrás de la máscara—. Nuestra lealtad es para con el hokage y para con la gente de Konoha, y eso nunca se debe de olvidar —reza—. En sus tiempos libres entrenaran y una vez por semana tendremos simulacros de evacuación así como evaluación, se llevará registro de avances en misión y campo de entrenamiento... no tienen permitido fallar, y si lo hacen, es mejor que honren su honor como shinobis, sus vidas no le pertenecen, ni su voluntad, ni su fuerza... —expresa fríamente—. ¿Lo entendieron?

—Sí —responden en unisono.

—Los capitanes de escuadrón, acérquense conmigo, el resto, puede volver a sus actividades... —dice y desaparece la mayoría de los presentes, sólo quedan cuaderno personas, hincados sobre ellos.

—Sarah, Chris, Guan-hong y JJ, tenemos una cierta situación... y es importante que pongan atención —expresa con firmeza—. Pero más importante es hacerle saber que me siento orgulloso de ustedes por haber llegado hasta donde están, confío plenamente en ustedes y confío en que podremos mantener la paz que el hokage está buscando para Konoha.

Los tres hombres parecieron de acuerdo, hasta conmovidos, con las palabras del capitán, aunque era difícil de saberlo por las máscaras que usaban. Yuuri se moja los labios y suspira.

—Tenemos una amenaza en puerta... y es necesario que ustedes también estén conscientes del riesgo, pues estar preparados será la única opción que tendremos para sobrevivir... —comenta mirando a las cuatro personas frente a él antes de empezar a explicar con lujo de detalle la situación.

Y mientras lo cuenta la atmósfera cambia poco a poco en torno a la sala.

El simulacro llegó a su fin, ahora era tiempo de afrontar la tormenta que se avecinaba. La última tormenta de la temporada.

.

.

.

**St. Yukiona. **

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**

**(Por cierto, ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales? Facebook donde comparto cositas de anime: /tiayukiona y mi Insta donde les platico de mis viajes: Styukionna, espero me sigan y poder compartir más tiempo juntos. ¡Saludos y besotes, Mazapanes!).**


	38. Otoño: Higanbana

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Preparen los pañuelos, bebés.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Otoño: Higanbana**

.

.

.

O flores del infierno.

...

—_La felicidad no consiste en todo obtener_ —Ren repite las palabras de Yuuri mientras el mayor se vestía con su traje de combate—. _A veces los sacrificios también dan felicidad, Ren _—seguido besó la frente de su hijo que seguía regando las plantas de las que cuidaban en el huerto que había hecho con su familia. Umi lo mira desde el pasillo mientras que tuerce los labios porque sabe que algo malo pasa pero su hermano parece no querer hablar de ello, lo respeta pero tiene la necesidad de hablar con él.

A diferencia de Ren, Umi es pésimo para guardarse las cosas. Y cuando está cerca de su hermano, éste alza la mirada curioso.

—Creo que algo muy malo va a pasar —dice con la voz un poco nerviosa. Ren se incorpora limpiándose las manos en su pantalón de trabajo, él también sabe que algo malo va a pasar pero sonríe para hacer sentir a su gemelo, y lo abraza.

Viktor los observa más allá, desde la ventana de su habitación. También se viste para irse a trabajar. Suspira profundamente. El plan de Yuuri era horrible, lo odiaba, pero desde el punto de vista estratégico era lo mejor que tenía la aldea, después de consultarlo con el consejo, y con su padre, habían decidido que así se haría, sin embargo no quisieron dar más detalle para que el curso del futuro no fuera alterado en lo más mínimo, pues la funcionalidad de dicho se basaba en que los sucesos ocurrieran tal como estaban planeados por parte del enemigo, el factor sorpresa era su mejor arma.

Si no obtenían el éxito con el plan trazado por Yuuri entonces con nada lo lograrían. Confiaba en nadie más que en Yuuri para eso, y por ende, porque sabía que era un Shiboni extraordinario es que seguiría sus recomendaciones. Aún así, el que él se expusiera tanto no podía sencillamente aceptar.

_—No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez —murmuró la noche anterior Yuuri mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir. _

_—Sólo que... odio que seas tú el que siempre se exponga, Yuuri —contradijo Viktor parado en medio de la habitación con la ropa a medio quitar—. Siempre eres tú el que se sacrifica..._

_Yuuri suspiro poniéndose de pie para acercarse hasta su amante y pareja, el padre de sus hijos, le sostuvo de la man con precaución dejándola sobre su pecho. Los ojos caoba del menor se fijaron en los polares del mayor. El corazón de Yuuri latía rápido, como un inquieto colibrí, y su piel era suave, cálida, viva, así la quería mantener Viktor muchos años más. _

_—Aunque esto llegase a desaparecer, siempre estaré aquí, Viktor —tragó saliva porque hablar de ese tema con Nikiforov era como caminar en un patio lleno de minas listas para estallar—. Sé que siempre me terminó exponiendo pero... como te lo dije una vez... soy un ninja, y eso significa sacrificarme porque aquí, en este lugar, en esta casa, en esta villa, en este pedazo de tierra vive lo único que me importa conservar... eso es todo... —apretó la mano de viktor, y bajó la mirada—. Me da miedo pensar... en un mundo donde tú o los niños no existan, Viktor... me da terror despertarme y no tenerte ahí, no poder sentirte, no poder olerte, no poder besarte... —sus manos recorrieron los brazos del albino y sus ojos cristalinos por un llanto que no se atrevía a salir fijos en el rostro ajeno—. Yo no tengo ya nada más que valga la pena perder, sólo ustedes... no tengo honor, no tengo familia y no tengo palabra... sólo los tengo a ustedes que son mi vida..._

_Viktor apretó los labios y lo sostuvo fuertemente del rostro. _

_—Entonces... si así te sientes... deberías de entender como me siento yo porque es igual...yo me moriré al segundo siguiente que tú mueras... —y Yuuri le cubrió con sus trémulas manos su boca negando. _

_—Viktor... tú eres el hokage... eres el padre de mis hijos... y eres quién debe de vivir muchos años más, yo solo tengo un tiempo extra en esta vida... porque moriré antes que todos ustedes... —sentenció y enseguida le abrazó por el cuello pegándolo a él, hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno—. Porque la vida del shinobi es corta... pero lo es aún más sin un verdadero propósito... tú eres ese verdadero propósito, Viktor... —informó. _

Despierta de su ensoñación cuando escucha que alguien aclara su voz. Y sus ojos ven en la oficina a los ANBU que mandó a llamar. Yuuri está ahí. Viktor se concentra solo en que todos comprendan el plan, que todos lo entiendan y adopten con patriotismo el cargo que les corresponde porque de esa manera... no habrá muertes innecesarias y podrá vivir en un mundo lleno de paz y felicidad con su familia, con Yuuri, con su amado. El cual da ordenes sin empacho, señalando puntos claves y extendiendo pergaminos con indicaciones precisas para cada uno de los escuadrones. Discute con uno de los ANBU que propone algo diferente y Viktor solo puede pensar en lo afortunado que es. Pronto la sala se queda en silencio y sola, sólo Yuuri que está a su lado silente observando la aldea y él fingiendo trabajar.

La pluma se desliza sobre los documentos, personas entran, salen y Yuuri ni siquiera se mueve, sólo en un momento que fue a tomar agua, retirándose por breves instantes la máscara. Enseguida volvió a su puesto. Viktor lo estudia y el corazón le burbujea, es un sentimiento que viene arrastrando desde hacía tantos años y a pesar de todas las adversidades en ningún momento decreció, por el contrario, se hizo más y más grande hasta el punto en que ni siquiera era ya capaz de vivir sin ese aliento de vida que era Yuuri simplemente existiendo.

La hora de la salida llegó y Viktor fue el primero en retirarse, Yuuri tenía cosas que hacer.

Prepara comida para Ren y para Umi que también regresaron de sus tareas, cerca de las seis de la tarde sale al patio donde encuentra a Yuuri sentado en el pasillo viendo las flores que sus hijos se han esforzado en cultivar, han prometido Ren y Yuuri no intervenir en el proceso. Viktor pone sobre sus hombros una mantita para después sentarse a su lado. Tiene bonitas mentiras que darle para que desistan de ese plan, pero en cambio solo lo abraza y Yuuri se recarga de él, cerrando sus ojos.

_Life is old there, older than the trees_

_Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze_

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

El tiempo pasa rápido, y apenas son conscientes que están ahí frente a Haru que está furiosa a rabiar porque la han pillado antes de que pueda hacer su movimiento. Viktor, Yuuri y un grupo de ANBUS. Ni siquiera espera el momento preciso para invocar las bestias, simplemente las ha llamado y están ahí flaqueándola. De momento Minami Takahiro ha salvado su vida sin saberlo, en esta versión de la historia que Isabella les ha contado podrá vivir para contar un día más siempre y cuando Yuuri y Viktor logren ejecutar el plan. El corazón de Viktor se siente espeso mientras que está preparado para atacar. Tiene ganas de ignorar todo el plan y saltar él a la boca del lobo, sería más fácil y lograría salvar a Yuuri, ser egoísta y salvar al objeto de su devoción pero la mano de Yuuri rozando la suya lo hacen entrar en razón.

Yuuri mira a Haru mientras se prepara. No hace falta meditarlo para saber el motivo por el cuál ha sobrevivido hasta ese momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradece no ser sólo un gusano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos puedes dar? —pregunta Viktor agitado, listo para echar mano de su propio poder, pero Yuuri no responde de inmediato. Haru se sigue acercando hacia ellos—. Yuu- —habla Viktor pero es interrumpido por la penetrante mirada de Yuuri. Hay amor, y una extraña felicidad que hace que a Viktor se le estremezca el cuerpo. Traga saliva porque de pronto él también sonríen, y los minutos se alargan. Y pueden pasar el apocalipsis así, sin moverse, sin extinguir aunque el mundo se cae a pedazos. Yuuri acaricia la mano de Viktor y éste la aprieta un momento, después Yuuri mira hacia el frente. Aspira por la nariz sintiendo detrás de él a los shinobis de Konoha huir hacia la aldea. Las dos bestias que han llegado junto con Haru se abalanzan hacia los que intentan huir pero Yuuri salta girando sobre y enredaderas salen de las mangas del kimono que lleva encima cae clavando sus manos al suelo y las ramas se hunden al subsuelo, las ramas se siguen multiplicando mientras que las bestias chillan en ese estruendoso sonido que a cualquiera le harían sangrar los oídos, pero Yuuri tararea mientras que se mueve porque Haru está sobre él lista para asesinarle pero Yuuri es hábil, y ha decidido no morir ahí. No aún. Prepara sus kunais para lanzarlas hacia la niña que las esquiva sin problema, pero detrás de la última el puño de Yuuri. Ésta lo esquiva y la invita a bailar.

De forma íntima.

Apasionada. Cerrada.

Los puños, las patadas, van y vienen, ella aprovecha su estatura y la fluidez de su cuerpo, pero Yuuri tiene técnica y práctica en pelear contra niños. Aunque ella le roza el rostro, las manos y el cuello, y por la piel se empieza a propagar el veneno, su propio cuerpo crea el antídoto de forma inmediata. No tarda para que ambos terminen jadeando, distanciados, el uno del otro. Los ojos de Yuuri se fijan en los rojos de ella. No hay motivo para hablar, están en un punto donde no son válidas las palabras, ni servirían de cualquier forma. Una gota de sudor escurre por su rostro y le pica en el ojo cuando se cuela por la comisura de su párpado. Pestañea antes de moverse otra vez porque Haru se ha lanzado hacia él.

...

Viktor escucha tras de él un estruendo pero sabe de antemano que Yuuri es capaz de manejarla, es fuerte, es listo, es hábil. Se repite como mantra al entrar a la aldea donde ordena el cierre de las puertas. No hay civiles en las calles por lo cual es más fácil cuando las otras dos bestias surgen del suelo y Viktor ya tiene listo a su dragón de hielo. Las dos impresionantes figuras empiezan a batirse en un furioso duelo. Al fondo Viktor lucha y ataca con ferocidad, uno de los escuadrones ANBU hacen lo propio para aniquilar a la segunda bestia. Varios edificios salen dañados tal como en el sueño de Isabella, por lo cual Viktor es capaz de anticipar el siguiente movimiento de la segunda bestia, congelándola por completo mientras que el dragón engulle a la que pelea. El esfuerzo deja a Viktor de rodilla pero le da carta abierta a sus hombres para acabar con los moribundos adefesios.

—Oh señor Hokage... es tan guapo como me lo habían dicho—ronronea una voz que a Viktor no se le hace familiar pero que sin más sabe perfectamente a quién pertenece. Se pone de pie escupiendo al suelo y sacándose el abrigo que lleva encima, y sacando su placa de Konoha para aferrarla a su frente, apretando los puños. Esa historia tendría un final. Chihoko sale por uno de los hoyos que las bestias han hecho, por donde ellas se han colado.

La cortina de polvo, humo y desperdicio por la destrucción de los edificios se disipa tras una corriente de aire, el bonito rostro de una mujer madura aparece. Su cabello caoba, su figura delineada por un vestido blanco abierto a los costados hasta sus caderas y un pantalón del mismo tono debajo del vestido. Viktor sonríe mientras se prepara, toca sus manos formando unas garras de hielo, a su lado aparece Minami Kenjiro y Yuri Plisetsky para apoyar.

—Me encantaría decir que... es un placer, pero la verdad... —tuerce los labios—, no lo es...

La mujer se ríe, enseguida para relamerse los labios antes de prepararse pues Viktor Nikiforov corre hacia ella esperando cortarle el cuello de una vez por todas.

...

Viktor reconoce que Chihoko es una increíble Shinobi, los está haciendo sudar, es escurridiza sin contar que ha llevado con ella una docena de shinobis renegados de otras aldeas que hacen más difícil el trabajo de acabar con ella. Sin embargo el hokage se da a respetar demostrando porqué es el hokage hasta que su sentido y percepción del chakra le advierten de más personas, su mirada gira haciendo distancia entre él y Chihoko que sonríe encantada ante la llegada de una de sus bestias, aunque se pregunta donde está Haru y porque Cao Bin está ahí cuando debería estar buscando a Ren y Umi. No obstante, se conforma conque hubieran atrapado a Yuuri. El corazón del albino se detiene y se nota su inquietud al quedar dar un paso hacia él. Chihoko disfruta de la desesperación del rostro del hokage.

Yuuri abre los ojos lentamente y sólo alcanza a gemir.

—¡Yuuri! —ese es Viktor—. ¡Te voy a matar! —le grita a Chihoko que se ríe simpáticamente, pues al parecer Yuuri ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento y sabe perfectamente que no volverá a moverse, sus ojos se fijan en los azules de Viktor que sigue plantado delante de ella, intenta dar un paso solo para caer de rodillas. Chihoko sonríe más grande.

—Así... de rodillas.. así estás mejor, Viktor Nikiforov... escuche que nuestros cachorros son muy fuertes... —murmura la mujer y Viktor aprieta el puño.

Giacometti mira la escena en silencio, JJ y él están flaqueando a la bestia, Minami Kenjiro junto a Yuri Plisetsky son los más cercanos a Cao Bin, saben que no son rivales por eso no se mueven ni un sólo centímetro.

La mujer mueve un poco el rostro y la bestia ruge, Yuuri sangra entre sus garras.

—Pudimos ser muy felices juntos... —susurra Chihoko mientras que camina lentamente hacia la bestia—, pero preferiste traicionarme —inquiere sin dejar de andar lentamente.

Cualquier otro humano hubiera muerto en las condiciones que se encuentra Yuuri pero éste gracias a su kekkei touta está aguantando, sus ojos se vuelven a abrir pero Chihoko sabe que es incapaz de moverse más, Cao Bin asiente con la cabeza, él mismo le ha dado su merecido después de encontrarse a Yuuri huyendo tras haber asesinado por sí solo a Haru. Cao Bin lo hubiera asesinado gustoso pero sabe que Chihoko lo necesitaba vivo. No obstante, los ojos de Yuuri se mueven con lentitud buscando a alguien entre el resto hasta que se fijan en Viktor, éste aprieta los labios viendo los ojos oscuros que le observan fijamente, Viktor siente arder su pecho, Chihoko nota que Yuuri ha recuperado el conocimiento y se ríe. Katsuki cierra los párpados y espera pacientemente.

—¡¿Qué demonos pretendes?! —pregunta Viktor desgarrando su garganta.

—El poder, el poder absoluto... la gloria... el amor... —murmura—, eso es lo que pretendo... —infiere—. La felicidad absoluta...

Viktor aprieta los labios.

—En ese caso.. estás escondiendo el camino correcto, porque la felicidad... no consiste en todo obtener —dijo firme y claro el hokage.

Yuuri se impulsa de las garras de la bestia mientras empieza a mover sus manos al mismo tiempo que Viktor lo hace, apresurándose para hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Cao Bin reacciona al movimiento de Yuuri girándose con su arma para asesinarlo. Y Yuri ve todo en cámara lenta, y siente su cuerpo pesado, pero lucha para sacar una kunai para lanzarse hacia Cao Bin, el hombre atina a moverse, y es suficiente la distracción como para que le permita terminar el jutsu. Giacometti y JJ se abalanzaron contra la bestia que estira sus garras hacia Yuuri. El moreno alcanza a sentir un ardor que le quema y le desgarra, pero su prioridad ahora se concentra en una masa de fuego que le roba las energías y todas se acumulan en la palma de su mano que se abre. Los ojos de Minami se abren con asombro, conteniendo el aliento, porque al rededor todo está colapsando y es la luz brillante que emana de Yuuri lo que le hace creer que dios existe. Chihoko sabe que no puede hacer nada, y sólo cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspira sintiendo el cálido fuego de Yuuri, el refrescante hielo de Viktor.

El dolor en su estómago se alivia, después sus pulmones dejándola sin aire, pero no tarda su corazón en detenerse, y lo último que sus ojos ven es a Yuuri a pasos de ella. El fuego la consume, al tanto el desgarrador grito de agonía la consume antes de que todo se quede en silencio. Sólo el sufrido llanto de las bestias que se siguen retorciendo. Viktor corre hacia Yuuri, pero éste ya está recibiendo a Cao Bin con una enredadera que lo protege del ataque. Han eliminado a dos, sólo falta él. Viktor ni siquiera se fija en el enzarzado combate que Giacometti y JJ libran contra la bestia. Alejándola, muy acertadamente de Cao Bin quien ha herido casi de muerte a Minami y a Yuri en su intento de darles una ventana de ataque a Viktor y Yuuri, el veterano que al verse solo emprende la huída pero ni Viktor ni Yuuri dejaran que eso ocurra, no más.

—Mila, ayuda a Yuri y a Kenjiro —ordena Yuuri, hincado frunciendo el ceño al ver la espalda de Viktor alejarse. Va en persecusión contra el traidor.

La pelirroja asiente corriendo por los hijos de su maestro. Yuuri escupe sangre antes de saltar también para unirse a la persecusión que han emprendido más shinobis, cueste lo que cueste no los dejara huir.

—_Yuuri_ —susurra alguien y Yuuri no alcanza a distinguir un pedazo de metal salido de la estructura de una casa que lo hace tropezar y rodar cuesta abajo de una colina de escombros. Queda derribado en el suelo. Saborea el regusto metálico de su boca y ve borroso, no siente los lentes puestos, pero al tocarse la cara termina por sacarse los lentes que están rotos, y la visión borrosa sigue siendo la misma. Escucha el gruñido cerca a él. Se incorpora lentamente. viendo hacia un costado a Viktor, del otro lado a la su equipo ANBU, hunde sus dedos en la tierra y ésta le dice que sus hijos se alejan. Seguramente Umi va llorando, pero seguramente también, Ren le aprieta la mano para hacerle saber que todo estará bien. Da un trago de saliva, pero es más sangre que otra cosa. Se trata de poner en pie, y falla miserablemente.

Aprieta los párpados, gruesas lágrimas escurren silenciosas. Deslavan la suciedad que tiene las mejillas del ajeno y puede ver a su sensei claramente.

—¿Vas a llorar en un momento así? —cuando abre los ojos solo sabe adivinar la figura de Yakov, Yuuri extiende la mano que es sostenida y de un tirón es puesto de pie. Yakov sostiene del codo y de la mano a Yuuri, quien le responde con la mano libre en suaves palmadas. Antes de soltarse y salir corriendo hacia donde la bestia. Sus pisadas son fuertes, son duras, no titubean ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando siente que todo se mueve, y apenas es capaz de distinguir las formas. Sólo sabe que la más grande es la bestia. Se impulsa de un pedazo de pared para estar sobre la bestia y hace varios jutsus con sus manos de piel rota y sangre negra de la mugre de la guerra. Infla sus pulmones, y es un suplicio. La sangre que gotea de la herida en el costado de Yuuri le advierte a la bestia que alguien está sobre ella, y solo alza su cabeza aullando con fiereza, pero una potente bola de fuego le da de lleno. Chris y JJ imitan a su capitán desde los costados.

Viktor está a muchos metros pero aún así siente el calor de Yuuri, lo puede captar y eso le da fuerzas para seguir. Cao Bin da pelea y hay bajas significativas mientras que Viktor se prepara para volver al combate, la moral de los otros tres shinobis que pelean con él vuelve a subir debido a que Yakov se ha unido a la pelea y está a la altura de las habilidades de Cao Bin, sea lo que sea que haya tomado ese maldito traidor lo tiene por encima de sus habilidades. Su fuerza es monstruosa y su resistencia parece no acabarse. Pero a Viktor no le preocupa, con la aldea empujándolo y su corazón siendo tirado por Yuuri, nada le da miedo. Toma sangre de una de sus heridas antes de hacer sellos e invocar a su dragón de hielo, el cual aparece para arrasar con Cao Bin, que lo contrarresta con una pared de fuego. Es como golpear piedra contra piedra y la resistencia del más fuerte es la que vencerá.

—¿De qué mierda está hecha? —masculla JJ mientras los hombros de Chris caen casi derrotados. Yuuri está hincado tomando aire por la boca, no sabe si tiene los ojos abiertos o cerrados, la cabeza le va a reventar y solo se sabe sostener su costado. Sus manos ya no sienten, y hay un zumbido que le está rompiendo el oído.

—Chris... —susurra Yuuri y el aludido gira su mirada rápidamente hacia su capitán que manotea al aire y JJ entiende el ademán ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Capitán... —masculla JJ ahora aterrado al ver la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido—Descanse... nosotros... —la mano de Yuuri apretando su mano le hace saber que se quede callado. Hasta ese momento se ha mantenido en pie gracias a la aceleración en que sus tejidos sanan pero... él sabe perfectamente que ni siquiera su kekkei touta será lo suficientemente rápido para recuperar todos los tejidos y órganos que han sido dañados. El combate con Haru le debilitó hasta su límite, y éste fue rebasado al momento de crean la lanza bicéfala con Viktor. Sin contar que justamente antes de hacer esa lanza, cuando estaba en las garras de la bestia, ésta alcanzó a rasgar su costado.

—¿Dónde está la bestia? —pregunta Yuuri. Chris y JJ se miran entre si. JJ niega—. Chris —insiste con tono demandante el moreno.

—Justo en frente de usted, capitán —dice amargamente el rubio.

Yuuri asiente, aprieta sus labios. Soltándose de JJ, éste duda en soltarlo pero la escaza fuerza de Yuuri le exige ser liberado.

—Estén atentos... —inquiere el moreno y los dos ANBUS asienten. Chris se pone la máscara y saca su espada corta, JJ tiene ganas de llorar pero aún así lo hace—. Mantenganla... delante de mí... —pide y da otro trago amargo de su propio veneno.

—Capitán... fue un honor vivir a su lado —masculla Chris detrás de la máscara. Infiere para correr hacia la bestia, saltando a ella empezándola a amedrentar lo suficiente.

Yuuri se concreta, analiza con tranquilidad aparente todo el chakra que queda en su cuerpo. Aspira fuertemente por la boca, y hace varios jutsus con sus manos, para separarlas para tocar apenas el suelo un poco para alzar las manos hacia el cielo, y del suelo lías, hierbas y flores brotan en una espiral, un tornado violento. Yuuri cierra los ojos apretándolos una vez más. JJ y Chris se alejan saltando, un segundo más tarde iban a acabar absorbidos por el ataque. Yuuri aspira por la nariz, y trata de unir sus manos, se esfuerza duro. A este punto ni siquiera siente el dolor. Toda sensación ha desaparecido.

La imagen de un Viktor muy joven se pasa delante de sus ojos. Su largo cabello plateado, sus desafiantes y rebeldes ojos azules, como el cielo en un día de primavera. Lo puede ver rascarse detrás de la oreja, miente. Sonreir infantilmente, se divierte. Morder su labio, está preocupado. Fruncir levemente el ceño, está inquieto. Hablando a media voz con los brazos detrás de su cabeza viendo el cielo tachonado de estrellas. Borracho y cantando. Bailando y halándolo a él bailar. Besándole con cariño y amor. Ve a Viktor muy joven sosteniendo su mano, besándole los nudillos lastimados. Le susurra algo al oído para después reírse, sonrojado y desviar la mirada. Es clara la imagen del niño Viktor parándole el dedo. Besándole los pies. Empujándose dentro de él. Pensándose mil excusas para no irse de su lado. Mordiéndole la cara interna de los muslos. Derribándolo para rodar por los campos de las flores, y curioso tocar los pétalos de cualquiera de las plantas de sus huertos mientras que travieso niega que no ha tocado nada. Riéndose a carcajadas y, diciéndole que lo ama. Es nítida la figura de Viktor, y más la del Viktor adulto corriendo hacia él desde el otro lado del campo.

Son breves los segundos que puede verlo, con su rostro demacrado en dolor, al tanto él, Yuuri, le sonríe con amor. La carrera de Viktor se vuelve lenta regresándole la sonrisa a Viktor.

Las manos de Yuuri se unen y las lías de hierba, hojas y flores, se pegan a la bestia que queda suspendida en el cielo.

—Arte ninja... —susurran los labios resecos y rotos del shinobi—, Hyakkoryoran... ataúd de espinas... —masculla y estruja sus manos que se aferran más furiosamente. Siente las pulsaciones de la vida de la bestia que se esfuerza por sobrevivir, casi como los latidos del corazón de Katsuki. Pero el moreno no decae y ruge furiosamente, siente por fin sus manos que se restriegan la una a la otra hasta que algo chasquea.

Algo truena.

Algo que hace estremecer a JJ y Chris, como un chirrido metálico. El capullo que se mantiene suspendido en el aire se tiñe poco a poco de rojo, y empiezan a gotear, casi al mismo tiempo que la sangre brota de la boca de Yuuri en desagradables coágulos que no han podido quedarse en su cuerpo, y en algún momento ha vuelto a quedar hincado. El capullo se mantiene un par de segundos más suspendido antes de que las hojitas y florecitas empezaran a caerse a pedazos. JJ y Chris se preparan para cualquier cosa pero lo siguiente que pasa es que la bestia cae en un ruido golpe sordo al suelo, y las manos de Yuuri a sus costados, inamovibles.

—_Yuuri._.. —alguien habla—,_ ya puedes descansar_...

...

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**St. Yukiona.**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	39. Epílogo II

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Preparen los pañuelos, bebés.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Epílogo II**

.

.

.

—_Yuuri._.. —alguien habla—,_ abre los ojos_...—le suplican pero no siente su cuerpo, en lo absoluto. No queda más remedio, sus ojos siguen siendo borrosos ya no importa si usa sus lentes o no, sabe que la pérdida de la visión es a causa de la muerte que se aproxima, más bien, la muerte que le espera vestida de shinobi más allá detrás de todas las sombras que están a su alrededor. Siente que se ahoga, tuvo que haber muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás pero su kekkei touta se lo prohíbe, ahora entiende cuando en los textos de su familia decían que el kekkei touta de vida era una maldición. No te permite morir aunque tu cuerpo no responda más.

Viktor por su parte aún mantiene aferrado a Yuuri mientras contiene el llanto. Al rededor de ellos se han acercado los shinobis que no tienen alguna misión especialmente importante, algunos se hincan porque han visto el poder de un dios shinobi, el lugar donde tuvo lugar la lucha contra Haru es una verdadera masacre. Hay pedazos del cuerpo cercenado de Haru, y se ha restringido el área con cordones de seguridad hechos por una escolta especial pues toda la escena es tóxica, la sangre y carne de Haru es tóxica y al menor contacto puede ocasionar la muerte absoluta. Por otro lado, ha acabado con tres bestias, sin contar que hizo aquella hermosa lanza bicéfala. Se hincan los presentes porque no saben cómo reaccionar ante ese poder.

—Dense prisa —gritan mientras que Mila vierte lo último que le queda de chakra en sus manos para buscar alguna manera de rescatar a su maestro. Pero todos los ahí presentes saben que es imposible. Viktor lo mantiene contra su cuerpo y sostiene su mano en silencio. Pega su frente contra la cabeza ajena. Huele a sudor y sangre. Es el aroma de Yuuri. Yuuri no se mueve ya, no le queda más energía.

Alguien ha corrido para buscar a Minako, quizás ella sí pueda hacer algo para salvar a Yuuri.

El moreno abre sus ojos, con trémulos párpados, y la luz le lastima. Detrás de todas esas personas que tratan de ayudarlo, distingue perfectamente a sus padres. Cierra sus ojos, los vuelve a abrir y le duele aún más el corazón al ver a Minako y a Otabek, al cuál la sensei regaña. Trata de hablar de extender la mano hacia ellos pero vomita sangre de forma preocupante y Viktor tiembla del terror, los ojos azules llueven, sus manos sin querer han empezado a congelar allá donde toca al moreno y Mila le mira con impotencia, quizás Yuuri hubiera sido capaz de salvarse así mismo, pero no ella. No la inútil Mila. Aprieta los puños y golpea el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —rezonga rompiéndose porque no puede hacer más y alza la mirada a ver a Yuri, había ido a buscar a Minako, y por el gesto sombrio y serio, la negación contundente, la mirada baja, le hacen saber a la pelirroja que no hay más qué hacer. Sus ojos también se inundan y solo quiere aferrarse a su madre a llorar su incompentencia.

—Vik-tor... —dice y el aludido alza la cabeza buscando ver a Yuuri—. Siem-pre... te ame... —jura y sonríe, o amaga un gesto que debe de ser una sonrisa, es lo que quiere imaginar Viktor que asiente con un movimiento copioso de cabeza.

—Lo se... —besa sus labios aunque están manchados de sangre.

—Viktor —dice de corrido y alza la mano para tomar las manos de Mila negando apenas en un gesto que le cuesta trabajo, porque la mujer otra vez se empecina en brindarle los primeros auxilios médicos. Él sabe sobre medicina, y sabe que ni ganando todo el tiempo del mundo podrá hacer que su cuerpo se recupere, el núcleo que hay en su cuerpo y que le da el hilo de vida que le permite hablar es lo que seguirá funcionando pero sus órganos sufrieron demasiado daño. Un daño irreversible. Yuuri toma aire—. En mi... bol-sa... hay dos pergaminos —cierra los ojos porque vuelve a ver borroso.

Mila controlando su llanto saca los dos pergamino qué hay ahí, e invoca el que dice con la bonita caligrafía de Yuuri "1". Es una cantimplora. La pelirroja la destapa creyendo que es alguna pócima pero apenas la huele frunce la frente. Mira a Chris confundida, el rubio se ha acercado para ver de qué manera puede auxiliar.

—Es sake... —dice la pelirroja al rubio.

Chris sonríe con profundo dolor y toma de las manos el bote para vertir un poco en la tapa. Los Shinobi presentes bajaron la cabeza. No es cualquier sake, es uno de rituales. Chris traga saliva porque no sabe si le saldrá la voz. Conoce las palabras porque ha ido a muchas bodas, así que se esmera en hacer su mejor esfuerzo, sin sacarse la máscara ANBU porque no quiere que lo vean llorar.

—Ha llegado un hombre, valiente e inteligente, aquí que ha hecho un largo camino... para entregar su vida al hombre que ama, durante la adversidad y frente a los dioses está dispuesto a unir su vida —hace una larga pausa antes de aclarar su garganta. Viktor ha bajado la cabeza para que su fleco sucio encubra sus lágrimas que mojan el rostro de Yuuri, el mayor ha alcanzado la mano del menor que tuvo intenciones de tocarle la cara, y la sostiene contra su piel. Lamenta que siempre esté frío, porque quiere otorgarle su calor. Chris continúa—. ¿qué responden ustedes? —dice Chris con voz baja.

Nadie se atreve a contestar porque todos se muerden los labios por el llanto. Yakov, que ha llegado acaricia la espalda de su hijo, y con su mano aún sobre el albino, aclara su garganta.

—Hay un hombre aquí... que es terco y estupido pero digno que aceptar gustosamente al que llegan, ante los hombres, los dioses, en esta vida, en la muerte y la siguiente vida cuando puedan reunirse —responde Yakov que se hinca también cabizbajo detrás de Viktor. El Hokage solo mira el rostro de Yuuri que ha perdido el color. Sus labios empiezan a ponerse morados y la respiración es un hilo delgado que se sigue tensando. Chris aclara su garganta.

—Que los votos sean intercambiados... —responde Chris asintiendo con su cabeza, y entrega la copa improvisada.

Mila alza la mano de Yuuri para que sostenga la misma y la llevan a su boca entreabierta, el licor transparente se derrama pero es capaz de tragar unas pocas gotas.

—_Te amo..._ —Viktor imagina que Yuuri le dice, para después tomar el resto del alcohol de golpe y asiente sonriendo.

—Yo... también te amo... —promete abrazandolo, fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el nudo de brazos y cuerpo que ha hecho alrededor de Yuuri. El llanto de Mila se escucha fuerte mientras que Yuuri observa la escena silencio. Su mano acaricia la cabeza de Viktor aunque el albino ya no lo siente y ve al resto de shinobis que lloran alrededor de ellos. Otabek le toca su hombro y Yuuri asiente mientras que sonríe con plenitud. Su familia está viva, a salvo y un día se recuperarán. Antes de irse se flexiona a la altura de Viktor.

—Aquí te voy a esperar, amor mío... —reza besando su mejilla y Viktor empieza a temblar y a llorar de forma descontrolada. Yuuri se aleja, no puede hacer nada, el hilo rojo del destino es visible en su dedo meñique que se enlaza al de Viktor, y se ríe bajito porque al final es el esposo del peligroso chuunin que un día conoció a punto de asesinar a Otabek. Solo le queda girarse y caminar hacia donde le esperan para andar. Georgi se une a ellos mientras ríe diciendo lo vieja que se ha puesto Mila. Yuuri gira su mirada una vez más y se pierde en la luz que se ve al final de la calle que poco a poco se reconstruye a como la recuerda en sus memorias.

...

**Fin de la segunda parte.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**St. Yukiona.**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	40. Cola de faisan

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Preparen los pañuelos, bebés.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Cola de faisan**

.

.

.

—Después de eso, Viktor dejó a cargo a Yakov y salió con una cuadrilla ANBU a buscar el escondite de Cao Bin y Chihoko para saber qué tanto habían estado haciendo, encontraron a Seung Gil con vida, como había dicho Yuuri cuando lo despertaron... el nido de más bestias como en el asalto al Castillo de las Camelias y a dos personas más con vida... un chico llamado Masumi y un bebé...

Hay un silencio tenso, el humo del cigarro es visible gracias a la luz de las velas y seguido continua tras una larga calada.

—El bebé tenía... uno o dos meses de nacido, según los registros eran de Chihoko y ese chico Masumi que resultó ser hijo de una de las ramas del clan Sakurakouji, no emparentado con Yuuri pero que pertenecía a esa familia, no sabemos como logró encontrarlo Chihoko pero lo hizo, los ANBU hicieron la promesa de guardar silencio por lo que habían encontrado, pues si se sabía en la aldea que había un bebé de Chihoko y su padre, no iban aceptar que estuviera en la aldea, así que todos juraron ante Hokage que no dirían nada... —otra calada del cigarrillo—. Masumi solo era un prisionero más con severos traumas por tortura y confinamiento que se recuperó años más tardes gracias al apoyo de Chris, ahora están juntos —sonríe débilmente y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y sirvió más té—. Tuvieron dos hijos más con la ayuda de madres sustitutas... la investigación de Chihoko, los estudios que Minako-sensei dejó tras su muerte y el chakra con las células de Yuuri ayudaron mucho para que muchas mujeres que no eran fértiles pudieran tener hijos... —sonríe aunque la sonrisa se borra un instante porque adivina lo que sigue.

—¿Y... el bebé? —le da miedo preguntar a la oyente, la que narra la historia mira a la persona frente a ella y baja la mirada, sabe que no le corresponde decirlo, traga saliva sin saber cómo decirlo.

—Viktor ordenó a los ANBU regresar a la aldea y él se quedó atrás con unas tres personas —comenta Mila y sus ojos claros se fijan en la chica frente a ella—, era cierto que ese bebé era de Masumi pero... Ren y Umi eran de Yuuri y aún así Umi es capaz de controlar el hielo, encontraron otra vez ADN de Viktor, de Mikado y otros cinco prospectos más... con Kekkei Genkai, Viktor decidió hacerse cargo nuevamente del bebé... —nuevamente el silencio invade todo y la pelirroja se cruza de piernas.

Ya no es una niña, y sus curvas se pronuncian aún en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Aspira suavemente, incorporándose para ir por la ramen instantanea que está lista, regresa dejando una frente a su invitada, y otra para ella, los palillos de madera sobre la tapa para que no deje escapar el calor.

—Si resultaba que el bebé manifestaba un kekkei genkai diferente lo suprimirían como habían suprimido el poder de Morooka Haru, pero si resultaba que tenía el kekkei genkai de Viktor sería más fácil decir que era su hijo —cuenta Mila—, pero necesitaban una madre porque no era posible que de la nada Viktor hubiera engendrado un bebé él solo... fue difícil explicar la primera vez que llegara a la aldea con dos bebés, una segunda vez sería más extraño, así que una de las ANBU se ofreció a ser la madre.

—Sara Crispino —sentencia la invitada y Mila asiente.

—Regresaron a la aldea seis meses más tardes excusando haber hecho una investigación más profunda, es cierto que encontraron muchísima información y sofocaron un montón de pequeñas chispas peligrosas que pudieron evolucionar así que cuando dijo que había tenido un bebé con Sara Crispino en el entre tanto no causo novedad, sólo furia en muchas personas... Viktor se había casado con Yuuri, a quien se le consideró como el héroe del ataque de Cao Bin y Chihoko Kin, y de un romance con un hijo tan pronto con Sara Crispino no solo lo volvieron impopular si no alguien que no merecía la confianza de las personas con el tiempo lo perdonaron porque era bueno gobernando...

—¿Y los gemelos?

Mila niega.

—Cuando Viktor regresó Umi y Ren vivían con su abuelo Yakov, y Viktor llevó a Sara y al bebé a vivir a otro lugar, la residencia Nikiforov no se utilizó más —explica—. Años más tardes la gente presionaba a Viktor y a Sara, y empezaba a haber sospechas, las fechas no encajaban, el bebé no se parecía para nada a Viktor, y se esforzaban por encontrarle parecido a Sara... así que Viktor embarazó a Sara y tuvieron a su segundo hijo... no fueron felices, ni antes ni después. compartieron habitación por la cuestión de procrear y acallar todos esos rumores... Yakov murió al año siguiente de que Sara dio a luz. Umi se fue al país de la Nieve a entrenar, regresó 2 años después... parecía más Viktor que el propio Viktor... sólo para pedirle a Ren que fuera con él, per se negó y Umi se volvió a ir... sin embargo Ren la tuvo más difícil porque su genética estaba ligada a la naturaleza y al Kekkei Touta de Yuuri-sensei... así que él decidió buscar por su parte y no le volvió hablar a Viktor, creímos que se iría al País de los Vegetales pero se quedó aquí, en Konoha... en los Vegetales no había un solo usuario del Kekkei Genkai de Floral, salvo por Masumi pero... Ren estaba mucho más aventajado que él —expresa encendiendo otro cigarrillo, suspira mientras ve hacia afuera. La chica que está ahí asiente dándole la razón. Aunque Mila puede ver sufrimiento en los ojos ajenos, le pasa un pañuelo.

—¿Qué pasó con el cuerpo del Capitán Yuuri y el segundo pergamino que tenía? No encontré ninguna lápida con su nombre, y en la tumba de sus padres solo están ellos dos —Mila ve un momento a la menor.

—El 80% del cultivo en la nación del Fuego no servía porque Cao Bin junto a Haru la envenenaron, Yuuri-sensei sabía que iba a morir... necesitaba morir para rescatar a la region de la hambruna, era demasiado consciente de eso, de la pobreza y la infelicidad de su gente... amaba a tu padre más que a nada en la vida pero también amaba Konoha —dice muy seria mirando a los ojos a la menor, Mila fue por un pergamino y lo sacó después de quitar la llave con un jutsu de sellado. Volvió con la menor y se lo entregó—. Aunque el muriera, su poder y chakra seguiría fluyendo en su cuerpo muerto...

—Son instrucciones —dice la menor un poco afectada porque toca con ceremonia la tinta en el papel y es como si sintiera a Yuuri.

—Así es... él pidió que enterráramos su cuerpo en un punto en específico, ahí donde fue la batalla con Haru —moja sus labios—. Al enterrarlo ahí su cuerpo nutrió la tierra completa, Ren fue el encargado de activar el jutsu... no volvió a ser el mismo jamás —murmura cruzándose de brazos—. El poder que reside aún en nuestros días dentro de Yuuri es tan grande que nos sigue dando de comer... Ren entrenó duro y actualmente es el guardián del bosque sagrado.

—Pero entonces... Ren... ¿está protegiendo ese poder? —cuestiona y Mila niega.

—Lo que Ren protege es a su padre... no lo pudo proteger en vida así que lo protege en la muerte —susurra la pelirroja.

—Fuiste su maestra... ¿cómo es Ren-niichan?

Mila lo piensa un poco y después se ríe.

—Es un chico muy tierno, y agradable, aunque siempre está con el ceño fruncido, su poder es tremendo como el de sus padres... creo que... actualmente podría tener el mismo poder que Yuuri-sensei —infiere sonriendo, para después suspirar. La mano de Mila acaricia el cabello castaño de la menor—. Sin importar... cómo hayas sido concebida, Yuriy, tus padres te aman... —masculla mirándola a los ojos—. De no ser así, no habrían estado tanto tiempo juntos...

La menor aprieta los labios y baja la mirada.

—Aunque me digas eso... después de haber escuchado... toda la historia... papá siempre amó al Capitán Yuuri... —suspira restregándose el rostro—. Por mi culpa no pudo estar con mis hermanos... quizás también por mi culpa Umi...

Mila suspira.

—Lo de Umi para la mayoría fue una sorpresa... para mí no... —destapa su sopa para empezarla a comer—. Siempre creí que Umi tenía mucha oscuridad en su corazón... siempre se guardó todo lo que ocurría, cuando murió Yuuri-sensei no lloró y miraba fijamente el cuerpo, Ren me contó que cuando volvió después de su entrenamiento hablaba como "loco" sobre una venganza a quienes habían hecho a su padre, Ren no quería pelear... Ren sólo quería que su papá descansara en paz... "Pero Chihoko, Cao y Haru están muertos... ¿De quién se va a vengar?", se reprocha mucho Ren de no haberlo previsto.

La menor asiente. Mila acaricia la cabeza de Yuriy y le sonríe.

—Come —alenta mientras se incorpora y sale de la cocina.

Yuri le espera en el pasillo enfundado en su traje militar, mira en silencio a la mujer.

—No creo que le tuvieras que contar todo aquello, Mila —susurra el rubio que le sobrepasa en altura.

La pelirroja niega.

—Tenía que saberlo... ella lo hubiera investigado de cualquier otro modo —susurra mientras mira al rubio que desvía la mirada siguiendo a la chica.

—Sara te va asesinar cuando sepa que le contaste.

—Que venga, tengo un par de cosas que decirle —sentencia con confianza Mila llegando a la torre donde están las palomas mensajeras.

—Por respeto al Hokage Vikt-.

Mila se gira mirando a Yuri a los ojos de forma retadora.

—¿Crees que me intimida ese bastardo? ¿Crees que le tengo algo de respeto a ese bastardo? —inquiere—. ¿Crees que me importa si viene del jodido más allá? —aprieta los labios—. Adoro a Yuriy, sabes que lo hago... no tiene la culpa de nada pero no tuvo porque hacer eso Viktor —señala frustrada—. Yuri, Yuuri-sensei dio su vida por Konoha... ¿Y de esa manera le pagó Viktor? —escupe el suelo—. Espero que su muerte haya sido realmente dolorosa, y que en el otro mundo no se pueda encontrar con Yuuri-sensei —aprieta los ojos tomando aire. Traga saliva y baja la mirada.

Yuri acerca sus brazos y envuelve a su compañera, le besa la cabeza. Cierra sus ojos.

—Lo lamento.

Mila se aferra al rubio.

—No pude hacer nada... no pude hacer nada... —repite mientras que solloza profundamente.

Yuriy observa todo en silencio desde la lejanía, tuerce los labios para alejarse. Ella no juega ninguna parte en todo ese enorme embrollo, solo había sido una ficha que salió mal y que de pronto había echado a perder un montón de cosas, no obstante, no podía pensar en que su madre la había usado para estar con Viktor. El propio Umi le había dicho que Viktor jamás amo a Sara pero Sara no había dejado de ser insistente. ¿Tan desesperada estaba su madre? Restregó sus ojos una vez más. Desde que se había enterado de todo aquello no había espacio para nada más que el dolor en su pecho. Era como si desde el interior le estuvieran desgarrando el pecho y nada pudiera hacer parar el sangrado, había obtenido las respuestas que tanto había buscado y ahora... ¿qué hacía con ellas? Regresa a la cocina para sentarse frente a la sopa y la come, pero las lágrimas no paran de escurrir.

**...**

Regresa a casa por la mañana, no puede ver su hogar como su hogar y en cambio siente rabia, sin embargo suspira por que un par de personas se acercan y hacen una pronunciada reverencia apenas ven a la hija mayor del hokage, ella se las regresa con calma y sigue su camino a casa. Abre la puerta.

—Estoy en casa —dice sin muchas ganas.

Sara está de pie con su traje negro esperándola.

—¿A qué fuiste a casa de Mila Babicheva? —pregunta encubriendo su miedo con enojo la castaña y la chica no responde, se sienta en la escalerilla de la entrada para quitarse las sandalias para dejarla junto a las de su madre, más allá están las de su padre, las toca y suspira recogiéndolas para guardarlas, no tienen caso que sigan ahí—. No te quedaste al último incienso para el alma de tu padre, no podrá descansar en paz sin su hija presente —Yuriy camina sin vida en los ojos y Sara detrás de ella gritando—, de por sí ha sido horrible su muerte cómo pretendes que descanse y aho-

—¡Cállate! —grita la chica dándole la cara—. Cállate... —le pone un dedo en la boca y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de llanto—. No sigas... por favor... —sus lágrimas vuelven a caer mientras aferra las sandalias de Viktor contra su pecho—. Lo sé... lo sé todo... —sentencia abrazándose a ellas, y es un hilo de voz—. Lo sé todo... Lo sé todo del Capitán Yuuri... de Viktor, de ti, de Chihoko... lo sé todo... —sus ojos castaños se alzan mirando a Mila—. Lo sé... y... —niega—. Es injusto... —la señala—. ¡Es injusto! ¡Ni una maldita vez me mostraste cariño! ¡Sólo fui el maldito medio para que mi padre estuviera a lado de ti! ¡Sin mí jamás hubieras dado a luz a Tsubaki! ¡Sin mí jamás hubiera sido la señora de Nikiforov! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente bien porque papá siempre amó, y amará al Capitán Yuuri Katsuki! —La mano de Sara se alza con intenciones obvias y Yuriy saca una kunai antes de que eso pase—. No, madre... no esta vez... —tira la kunai al piso antes de subir a su habitación.

Sara se desvanece quedándose hincada en el piso mientras traga saliva y aprieta los ojos. No es cierto lo que dice Yuriy, no es cierto, se repite, no es cierto. Tsubaki nació de amor. Viktor la amó, claro que sí la amó. Ella lo sabía. En su cabeza era lo que se repetía para no caer en la miseria de la vida infertil que llevaban juntos, la humillación del rechazo de cada noche con Viktor, y el asco con que era mirada por parte de su marido cada vez que ella se le insinuaba o robaba algún beso en público. "Es para no levantar sospechas", decía y Viktor no respondía. Viktor había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás, el día en que sus manos se aferraron por última vez a Katsuki Yuuri, ahí había muerto él. Mientras ella, desperdició su vida entera dedicándola a un hombre que jamás la vio como una mujer, sino como una subordinada que cumplía con una responsabilidad más, una decepción, había dicho Viktor una vez: "Entrometes tus sentimientos con tu misión", qué cruel era.

...

Yuri conoce lo peligroso que pueden ser los secretos, a lo largo de la vida como Shinobi estaba obligado a guardar muchos de ellos. La gran mayoría era por un bien común, otro poco era por el bien de una o dos personas. En lo personal prefería ser franco y directo, y aún así no quiere interferir en la vida personal de las personas, por lo que se abstenía de opinar sin embargo... ahora siente que meter las manos en_ ese_ asunto es indispensable para que no tener que lidiar con dos locos, habían sido tiempos de paz, años prolongados en donde había ningún problema, sin embargo, ahí estaban otra vez, en el ojo del huracán y aunque tenían al responsable en custodia, algo le decía en su pecho (una corazonada) que solo era el inicio. Así que no le queda más que ir directamente al epicentro del problema esperando encontrar una solución alternativa que no le haga volar la cabeza y no lo haga cuestionar al final del día sus decisiones. Pero por donde lo vea, solo hablando y diciendo su versión de los hechos cree que será suficiente para evitar otra tragedia o una desgracia mayor.

Se detiene al filo de la celda hasta donde le es permitido estar. Ve al detenido en la zona de máxima seguridad de Konoha, un paso en falso por parte del prisionero y lo harán volar en pedazos, hay dos shinobis listos para atacar, dos shinobis bien preparados que se tocaran el corazón, ni siquiera por el sentimentalismo o la familiaridad, lo que ha hecho aquella persona ha sido atroz y no hay perdón. Chris Giacometti lo acompaña en silencio con el gesto sombrío. Todos en la aldea mantienen el mismo gesto. Yuri mira entonces a su otro lado, donde se encuentra Yuriy, en momento la adolescente de dieciocho años jamás hubiera podido entrar ahí pero Yuri se lo contó a Chris, y a Chris no le ha quedado más que darle la razón a Yuri. El rubio había ido a buscar en medio de la noche a la chica y la había sacado por la ventana para que le acompañara, si Sara se hubiera enterado quizás le hubiera reñido y algo más. No obstante estaban ahí, y aunque la kunoichi está contrariada, enojada y triste, se mantiene firme. Espera paciente para ver qué es lo que Yuri-sensei le quiere mostrar. Es uno en los hombres en que más confianza tiene después de Phichit-sensei, no obstante ahora no termina de comprender cual es el objetivo de todo aquello. La chica siente que el estómago se le revuelve cuando puede divisar un cristal aislante que los separa del detenido. Afuera ha estado lloviendo sin parar.

Yuri, Yuriy y Chris son capaces de verlo con claridad. Pero una venda cubre los ojos de Umi que espera pacientemente el veredicto del juez.

No se ha intentado defender una sola vez después de cometer aquel crimen, el magnicidio del hokage de la aldea, de Viktor Nikiforov. Su padre.

**...o...o...**

**Gracias por leer. **

**St. Yukiona.**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	41. Nereidas

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Nereidas**

.

.

.

Hay un pequeño kiosko en medio de un lago, en medio del parque que rodea la torre del hokage en el centro de Konoha. Cuando tiene libre a Viktor le gusta ir ahí. Recargarse de la valla media que rodea el lago y ver el fondo del mismo con ojos distantes, envueltos en un trance que no es extraño ni indiferente para quienes estuvieron en ese mismo lugar hace veinte años. Y es que hace dos décadas eso no era un lago, ni siquiera había un parque. A veces el hokage bebé una o dos botellas de sake para volver a su trabajo y dormir en la oficina. Otras veces solo descansa un poco, y la mayoría de las tardes come en silente tranquilidad.

—Es el lugar donde murió el capitán Katsuki, ¿no? —pregunta un día Sara que ha salido a pasear con JJ al que le ha llevado su almuerzo que tontamente el shinobi olvidó en casa. El morena afirma viendo en la lejanía el kiosko.

—El capitán perdió mucha sangre... no sabemos cómo fue realmente —confiesa—, pero los árboles y las plantas empezaron a crecer... el consejo decidió hacer un pequeño lago y conservar el centro de la lucha contra Chihoko y Cao Bin, también como una especie de tributo a los shinobis que perdieron la vida en esa larga lucha —comenta.

Sara asiente cabizbaja, era cierto que aquel día las bajas fueron menores a las esperadas, y que su predicción fue tan precisa como lo que ocurrió, no obstante, no pudo prevenir que ni dando los detalles más mínimos como la ropa que usaban y los gestos, o el clima, o la cantidad de edificios dañados iba a lograr cambiar el destino de Yuuri y Viktor. Sentía pena, tristeza y deuda con el capitán Katsuki, pero al menos, ella sentía en su pecho que Yuuri había hecho lo correcto, y en donde descansaba lo hacía en absoluta paz. Siguieron andando buscando un lugar agradable para sentarse a comer mientras JJ tiene tiempo de hacerlo.

Viktor ve en la lejanía a la pareja, que agarradas de las manos, se pierde en una de las veredas. Se vuelve a recargar de la valla llevándose a la boca la copa de sale. La bebe hasta sus heces y siente el cuero arderle. Si cierra los ojos es capaz de reconstruir cuadro a cuadro, segundo a segundo los acontecimientos. Siguen frescos y vivos como si los estuviera volviendo a experimentar, sólo que no es capaz de cambiar el destino. Cao Bin fue vencido gracias a que antes de que llegará fue envenenado por Yuuri, y eso lo debilitó hasta su muerte, al igual que Mooroka Haru fue asesinada por Yuuri, las bestias y la propia Chihoko, las palmas y todas las medallas eran para el shinobi. Mientras que él, el glosioro Hokage, sólo era capaz de agradecerle durmiendo en una habitación diferente de donde dormía _su nueva esposa_, la madre de sus dos hijos menores. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si se enteraran que Yuriy solo es un experimento más de Chihoko?, uno que salió demasiado bien y tuvieron que resguardar porque desconocían su poder, ¿qué dirían sus amistades y los de Sara si supieran que lograron concebir a Tsubaki porque Sara fue capaz de transformarse en Yuuri por medio de un genjutsu? Una técnica ilusoria que en ocasiones le ayudaba a mediar el dolor que lo mataba día a día. Porque dios, dolía tanto no estar con Yuuri, no poder tomar su mano, no poder escuchar su voz, Yuuri no estaba y jamás volvería. No era como cuando fue juzgado y sellado, ahora sencillamente la existencia de Yuuri había dejado de brindar calor al frío mundo de Viktor.

—¿Padre? —susurra una voz detrás de Viktor que no se ha dado cuenta en qué momento oscureció, y el cielo está pintado de naranjas, rojos y amarillo. Se limpia el rostro con la mano y el guante absorbe las lágrimas.

Abre los párpados momentáneamente y después observa en silencio a quien está frente a sí, se talla los ojos un momento. Y logra enfocar a Tsubaki que le mira en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el chico que es la viva imagen de Umi o Ren a su edad, aunque su piel es un poco más oscura gracias a los genes de su madre y el cabello albino igual al suyo. El hokage asiente suavemente.

—¿Sucedió algo? —cuestiona él, dejando la copa de sake sobre la mesita que hay ahí. El menor observa la botella de sake y después a su padre, niega. Desde que tiene memoria su padre siempre ha parecido tener una disposición absoluta al alcoholismo. No es un mal padre, pero a Tsubaki le cuesta un poco reconocerlo como tal. En sus quince años puede contar la palma de su mano las veces que siquiera lo felicitó por su cumpleaños, y más escasos los momentos en que compartieron un momento para estar juntos como padres o hijos. La razón, a ojos de Tsubaki, era sencilla: su padre era el mejor Hokage que había tenido la aldea. Y no lo decía él, los libros de historia hablaban por sí solos. Había logrado grandes avances, reformas y beneficios que ayudaron en más de una manera, no sólo a Konoha, sino a todo el país del Fuego y sus aliados. Era amigo íntimo de los señores Feudales de los cincos países ninjas y contaba con uno de los poderes más absurdos y desbordantes en toda la nación, era el máximo usuario del kekkei genkai hielo, y había evolucionado sus habilidades hasta que su solo nombre hiciera pensar a sus enemigos dos veces antes de atreverse hacer algún movimiento que amenazara la paz.

—No, en realidad —inquiere Tsubaki y se acerca hacia la valla, está a tres metros de distancia de Viktor y siente tenso al mayor, lo observa y después al lago.

—Sabes la historia de las bestias del País de los Vegetales —comenta Viktor y Tsubaki mira a su padre. Conoce la historia por los libros que tuvo que leer en la academia, fue años después de la cuarta guerra shinobi, y antes de la emancipación de las regiones protegidas—. Un sólo ninja logró vencer a todas las bestias que en años anteriores hubieran asesinado hasta a diez de nuestros mejores shinobis... sin contar que acabó con los líderes de la facción enemiga... —cuenta el hokage con la mirada perdida en los colores del lago. Tsubaki mira el mismo punto vacío que su padre.

—Katsuki Yuuri... —responde sin pensarlo Tsubaki—. Fue por él que le pusieron Yuriy a mi hermana —agrega y Viktor asiente—. Murió en esa batalla —anota y Viktor aprieta los puños—. ¿Era tu camarada? —Viktor afirma lentamente.

—Tenía unos tres años más que tú cuando eso ocurrió, Tsubaki —comenta el hokage—. Desde que era un niño, Yuuri fue muy tímido, con pocos amigos, siempre parecía estar nervioso pero cuando entraba al campo de batalla... verlo pelear era... reconfortante... como el sol —la brisa sopla y es como si alguien los acariciara. A Tsubaki no le molesta, a Viktor tampoco, las hojas bailan—. Me recuerdas a Yuuri —suelta Viktor de pronto y a Tsubaki se le encoge la piel—. Te vi en los exámenes chuunin, lo hiciste bien.

El menor aprieta los labios y baja la mirada.

—Gracias, señor hokage —hace una leve reverencia el niño, cuando siente la mano de su padre revolverle el cabello.

—Lo digo como un padre, Tsubaki —la sorpresa no cabe en el pecho del menor que se incorpora para ver a su padre caminar hacia la vereda.

—Padre —llama Tsubaki corriendo detrás de él pero deteniéndose a medio camino. Viktor gira sus ojos un poco hacia su hijo.

—¿Por qué... me llamaron Tsubaki? —es el conflicto que toda la vida ha tenido, porque su hermana lleva el nombre de un gran héroe, mientras él lleva el nombre de un estúpido árbol de flores.

Viktor sonríe suavemente.

—Hay una casa cerca del distrito 6, es color guinda, con dos árboles muy grandes de camelias... la casa está abandonada, pero pertenecía a un querido amigo con el cuál pasé jugando muchas tardes de mi infancia —es toda la respuesta que recibe antes de seguir su camino. Tsubaki se siente contrariado, está emocionado, eufórico, muerto de alegría porque su padre le ha felicitado pero enfadado por la estúpida razón por la cuál le han puesto el nombre de niña.

Viktor sonríe al ver cómo su hijo ha salido corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encuentra el distrito 6, debe regresar a trabajar, aunque se detiene nuevamente y esta vez su gesto cambia de súbito. El alcohol en sus venas se diluye poco a poco. Sólo para después sonreír débilmente.

—Eso ha sido increíblemente conmovedor —azuza una voz suavemente desde un árbol—. Creo que... si hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes hubiera sido una hermosa escena familiar, explicándole a tu bastardito cómo es que en realidad fueron las cosas —se deja caer del árbol sin hacer un solo ruido y Viktor sigue sin moverse, puede sentir los pasos acercarse a él.

—Si hubieras aparecido cinco minutos antes, te hubiera podido presentar adecuadamente, estoy seguro que a Tsubaki le fascinaría conocer a su hermano mayor, Umi-chan —responde Viktor moviéndose.

—No me hagas reír... —responde el contrario antes de que la tierra se abra y largos picos de hielo salgan disparados desde el suelo haciendo que Viktor sale maldiciendo porque ha sido descuidado y debe de contrarrestar su propio elemento para no morir clavado. Una fila de púas de hielo los separan y Viktor es capaz de ver a una versión de sí mismo más joven y con el cabello azabache que se irgue altivo, mirándole como si no valiera nada. Nikiforov Umi está ante sus ojos. Su cabello largo amarrado en una cola alta, se mueve con las brisas características de la región. Ha crecido bien y parece estar sano, Viktor siente un dulce escozor en el cuerpo. _¿Lo estás viendo, Yuuri? Nuestro hijo está bien_. Quiere agradecer a dios pero suspira cuando en su cuello ve la placa de Konoha tachada. La reconoce casi al momento.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —pregunta Viktor señalando la placa de Konoha, está un poco vieja y manoseada, se pregunta Viktor cuántas veces se durmió Umi aferrándose a ella.

—Era lo mínimo que me merecía después de la muerte de mi padre... —la toca con sus dedos y sus ojos muertos se fijan en Viktor—. En cambio tú... necesitaste un culo caliente y un par de tetas, ¿no? Me preguntó qué es lo que te hará mi padre cuándo te vea en el infierno... —Viktor aprieta los puños, ésta a punto de abrir la boca pero en menos de un pestañeo Umi está a su lado mirándole de reojo—, porque ningún shinobi va al cielo... todos nos vamos al infierno, padre... y sobre ésto —Viktor escucha el tintineo de la banda ninja—, no te preocupes... se lo regresaré a él...

Hay una explosión cerca de la bodega y una bocanada de humo se levanta rápidamente. Siente un dejavú, pero cuando busca a Umi ya no está a su lado, gime.

—Séptimo —llama Chris mientras que corre hacia Viktor, pero el rubio se queda mudo al notar los residuos de de hielo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Es Umi, regresó a la aldea —señala Viktor mientras que corre con Chris hacia la torre—. Arma una cuadrilla de búsqueda y rastreen a Umi, es prioridad encontrarlo —sentencia con firmeza.

—¿Y si se resiste a ser tomado como prisionero? —no quiere preguntar el rubio pero aún así lo hace. Viktor contiene la respiración.

—Hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero... no lo maten —exclama y Giacometti solo asiente antes de desviarse a acatar las ordenes. Viktor ordena cerrar las puertas, verificar daños, ver si hay heridos, pasar lista para saber si hay algún desaparecido. Todo el personal se moviliza y Viktor observa la aldea desde ese punto esperando noticias. Su cabeza está llena de la presencia de Umi y su relación con ese atentado. ¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Umi?, se pregunta maldiciendo en voz baja.

—Padre —entra corriendo Yuriy, Viktor la observa, ha llegado con su equipo.

—¿Nos mandó a llamar, Hokage? —pregunta uno de los compañeros.

—Quiero que vayan a los refugios y ahí se queden resguardando a los civiles ¿entendieron? —ordena directamente y los shinobis se cuadran, la hija del hokage quiere replicar pero solo asiente, Viktor debe de mantenerla lejos de la acción lo más posible al no saber a qué es lo que se enfrentan. Tuerce los labios sentándose en su silla, volviendo a ver hacia la aldea aunque le devuelve la mirada el reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. El brillo de su banda ninja es el que lo obliga a incorporarse de golpe y salir corriendo.

Es una corazonada, quiere estar equivocado. Así que no pide refuerzos, ni mucho menos informa a nadie de su suposición porque en caso de ser incorrecta terminará por descuidar áreas que si son importantes.

—Anciano. ¿a dónde vas? —grita Yuri con el que se cruza.

Mila, que acompaña al rubio también ve a Viktor correr.

—Yuri... creo que algo malo está pasando —comenta y el rubio asiente para salir corriendo detrás de Viktor, preparándose para lo peor, porque él también siente lo mismo.

...

Umi observa en silencio la entrada al bosque. Atrás el desastre se desparrama en el incendio que el agua es incapaz de apagar. Sí supieran que un incendio químico solo empeora con el agua. Pero son ingenuos al creerse dioses con sus sofisticados jutsus y seguramente les cueste un par de valiosos minutos hasta que lleguen expertos y den instrucciones correctas. Idiotas, sonríe el ninja antes de hacer un par de jutsus con sus manos y antes de lograr terminarlo, debe de saltar cuando varias agujas ninjas se clavan de lleno en el lugar donde estuvo parado segundos antes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que planeas, Umi?! —grita Yuri a lado de Viktor.

El menor de los Nikiforov enarca la ceja.

—No te entrometas, Plisetsky, u olvidaré el cariño que mi padre te tenía... sólo me llevó a mi padre a un lugar donde pueda descansar en paz, donde sea considerado un héroe y donde no sea humillado con la existencia de ese hombre —señala a Viktor.

—¿Qué mierda extraña estás diciendo? —pregunta Yuri—. Sabes perfectamente que el capitán Katsuki dio especificaciones acerca de lo que teníamos que hacer después de su... —una aguja de hielo le roza la mejilla, Umi ha sido excesivamente rápido en tirarla y Yuri se queda callado cuando siente la sangre tibia escurrir por su mejilla. Viktor ha sacado ya su katana.

—No puedo dejar que te lleves a Yuuri, Umi...

—¡Tú no opines! —ruge el menor—. ¡Tú no hables, maldita sea! ¡Tú... —aprieta los puños—. Tú.. debiste morir en lugar de mi padre... y sabes qué... él te hubiera amado.. siempre... —dice con amargura, se gira—. Así cómo tú, no lo hiciste... —voltea a ver sobre su hombro al par de shinobis de Konoha pero Yuri ya se está lanzando hacia él con sus puños envueltos en electricidad. Umi se mueve esquivando los golpes con garras de hielo, cada vez que chocan siente descargas, soportables, transmitidas por el agua que se derrite y lo moja. Un paso en falso, y recibe un golpe de Viktor que también se ha unido al baile. Pero Umi es mucho más rápido, y es capaz de brincar en el instante en que ambos planean pegarle. Yuri pierde el equilibrio y Viktor es capaz de librar del golpe al rubio, preparando un ataque hacia Umi que le regresa el ataque con destreza. Ponen distancia de por medio. Yuri corre en una dirección rodeando a Umi, que lo sigue con la mirada pero vuelve su mirada hacia Viktor que está alzando picos del suelo que se dirigen hacia Umi, éste salta y una bola de fuego está a punto de caerle encima. El chico se envuelve en una esfera de hielo que se derrite y queda una nube espesa de neblina, agua condensada. Hay un enorme charco de agua. Umi está hincado respirando por la boca en medio de Yuri y Viktor que están atentos. No están peleando contra cualquier sujeto. A Viktor le impresiona lo avanzado en la técnica de su kekkei genkai de Umi, pero no es momento para alabar.

Umi está agitado relamiéndose los labios que se distorsionan en una sonrisa macabra y oscura.

—Estás envejeciendo, papá —dice con burla Umi antes de correr hacia Viktor con la mitad de su velocidad, y aún así es un problema para Viktor. Yuri quiere dar un paso hacia la palea, pero del charco de agua unas manos emergen para halar a Yuri que no es capaz de saltar a tiempo y es derribado, sumergido y capturado en una prisión subterránea de hielo. Viktor se gira a ver a Yuri, horrorizado, esa disfracción le cuesta la ventaja recibiendo una patada potente en la boca que lo hace retroceder. Escupe sangre. Umi sonríe, limpiándose el sudor.

—Si no juegas en serio, acabarás muerto, y así no será divertido... —señala Umi.

Viktor no lo quiere hacer, o al menos no hasta el momento en que se da cuenta que Umi, su pequeña olita, es una amenaza, una aterradora amenaza para los shinobis no solo de Konoha sino de cualquier aldea que se volviera en su enemiga.

**... o ...**

Yuri cierra los ojos y suspira viendo la delgada espalda de Yuriy que camina delante de él. Chris observa en silencio a Yuri. Quiere preguntarle abiertamente "¿Qué estás haciendo?", sin embargo se abstiene y en cambio vigila a Yuriy que está de frente a Umi. Toca el cristal, no existe peligro. El shinobi gira su cabeza hacia donde se encuentran ellos y los dos rubios se sorprenden debido a que la percepción del chico es bastante amplia, no cabe duda que es el shinobi que venció al hokage. No obstante, el movimiento que a ellos, como ninjas experimentados alertan a la chica parece más bien interesarle. Se dirige a ambos.

—¿Hay forma de que hable con él? Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas... —susurra casi con suplica pero de manera firme y tajante.

El mayor de los tres niega inmediatamente.

—Si te dejará hacer eso estaría poniéndote en riesgo, y no solo a ti, sino a la aldea completa, Yuriy —comenta con cariño. Hay autoridad en su voz pero ella no lo deja de ver a los ojos.

—Es el hombre que asesinó a mi padre, señor Chris, entiendo que es peligroso pero... de verdad necesito... saber... —insiste ella y Chris suspira mirando a Yuri.

El rubio también lo mira con atención, Chris acaba por torcer los labios y asiente mientras llama a dos de los guardias que hay ahí, hace un jutsu especial y la venda de los ojos de Umi cae, el prisionero parpadea porque de pronto la luz le lastima mucho los ojos, cuando gira su rostro nota a varias personas detrás del cristal, no obstante sus ojos se quedan fijos en la única chica del grupo. Reconoce a Chris y a Yuri, los otros dos son guardias con armas en sus manos listos para asesinarle al menor movimiento. Umi se siente confundido aún así se nota tranquilo, no parece como si le fueron a dar su sentencia, así que vuelve a cerrar los ojos mostrando de pronto desinterés por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Umi-neechan? —cuestiona ella tocando el vidrio.

—Mi único hermano es Katsuki Ren —responde él tras un largo silencio. Ella aprieta los puños.

—¿Fue por eso que mataste a papá? —Insiste ella y él sigue con los ojos cerrados como si meditara o se concentrara en algo—. Sólo necesito que me digas "sí" o "no" —exclama acariciando aún el grueso cristal que es el jutsu de sellado en el que el prisionero está encerrado—. Si tú me respondes... yo... podré ponerle punto final a esta historia, Umi-neechan.

Pero Umi no parece interesado en darle la cara a Yuriy, no parece interesado en nada. Ella siente que el estómago se le revuelve porque ha logrado llegar hasta ese punto. Ha reconstruído la historia de su padre pieza por pieza en tan solo pocos días, que le frustra que sea ese el lugar donde se zanje. Quiere saber si su padre tiene ese estrepitoso punto final o si hay algo más, algo que las demás personas no le han dicho. Y el que Yuri-sensei le haya llevado a este lugar significa que hay algo más que quiere que ella sepa pero que no está dispuesto a ser él quién lo diga. No obstante, en el centro de detención de alta seguridad, frente al asesino de Viktor Nikiforov, no hay respuesta. La menor suspira profundamente mirando a Yuri. El rubio también se acerca.

—Umi —habla Yuri con firmeza.

—¿Ya enterraron a Viktor? —cuestiona el moreno ladeando una sonrisa, mirando de reojo al rubio y relamiéndose los labios porque se ha arrancado todos los pellejitos del aburrimiento que el confinamiento trae consigo. Yuri siente una profunda rabia, la sangre le hierve y el veneno se esparce por todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos —ordena Yuri a Yuriy que aprieta los puños.

—Umi-neechan —insiste ella pegando sus dos manos al cristal y gime aterrada cuando tiene de pronto a Umi contra el cristal golpeándolo tan fuertemente que ha hecho eco. Los shinobis están listos para volver a someterle, porque se ha logrado desamarrar de las esposas y la camisa de seguridad, es demasiado rápido. Umi pega la frente contra el cristal viendo a la aterrorizada chica, que ve de cerca los ojos que son idénticos a los de su padre. El mayor le sonríe, con una extraña dulzura.

—No me estás buscando a mí... —dice él en voz baja y hace que su aliento choque contra el vidrio. Su dedo se acerca al vaho que ha empañado el cristal.

—¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre el vidrio! —grita Chris listo para dar la orden para que esa jaula que han hecho para él arda más que el infierno. Pero Yuriy está tan cerca que le podrían hacer daño.

Umi ignora las indicaciones y en cambio su dedo toca la superficie empañada para deslizarla y escribir un sólo símbolo.

—Ren... —masculla ella quedándose pensativa, después gira su mirada hacia Umi que ha regresado a su lugar, sentándose en medio de aquella jaula con las manos al frente listo para volver a ser sometido. La chica observa a Umi y como es sometido cruelmente, Yuri la toma de la mano para salir de ahí, Umi mira de reojo a la chica y gime cuando es puesto cara contra el suelo—. Yuri, Yuri... —llama al rubio que le está sacando a rastras de ahí.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunta el rubio deteniéndose a mirar a Yuriy, la chica sostiene de los hombros al otro shinobi para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ren... Ren puede... decirnos qué pasó.

Plisetsky tuerce los labios mirando hacia la sala de detención, y ya no sabe si fue una buena idea, porque sabe que no todo es lo que parece, y lo que en un principio solo era un ejercicio de perdón y autoconocimiento, que limpiaba, de alguna manera, el nombre de su sensei a los ojos de su hija, ahora parecía más un juego del gato y ratón. Yuri mira a la chica fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando en realidad, Yuriy?

—Quién mató a padre.

—Fue Umi, yo estuve ahí —sentencia con simpleza.

—No creo que haya sido Umi.

Y aunque Yuri también siente lo mismo, es un suicidio seguir adelante, no quiere buscarle otra pata al caballo, ni mucho menos encontrar verdades ocultas. Siente que esto acabara teniendo un resultado horrible, así que su sentido común reina y niega soltándose de ella.

—Él era mi sensei... lo conocí desde hace mucho tiempo, Yu, pero... es momento que lo dejemos ir ya... se acabó —responde él.

—Yuri-sensei —lo llama ella buscando sus ojos, sosteniendo con sus frías manos el rostro—. ¿Y si no es así de simple? ¿Y si en realidad... sólo es la punta del iceberg?

Hay tanta seguridad en sus ojos que por un momento es capaz de ver la determinación de Viktor, y chasquea la lengua.

**...o...o...**

**Gracias por leer. **

**St. Yukiona.**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


	42. Gemínidas

Cronopios del autor: Gracias por leerme.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi.

Descarga de responsabilidad: Ya lo saben, esto no es mío, ojalá lo fuera.

.

.

.

**Hyakkoryōran**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

**Gemínidas**

.

.

.

El tintineo de las campanas que hay cerca de donde ellos se encuentran suenan suavemente. El viento las mueve, así como levanta las hojas de los árboles que no aguantan la ráfaga. A pesar que la noticia sobre la muerte del Hokage ha recorrido cada rincón de todas las naciones, se le solicitó a los aliados que no asistieran al funeral. Viktor era amado por muchas razones en todos los lugares. Era como una estrella fugaz que al marcar en el firmamento su estela era fácil adorarla. Sin embargo, la gente que se ha congregado era masiva. Todos vistiendo de negro con flores en sus manos, flores azules y camelias. Más de uno no podía soportar el dolor y rompía en llanto cuando menos se lo esperaba. A pesar de lo triste que parecía ser todo el cielo lucía precioso, un cielo azul despejado con un viento moderado, propicio para mediados de primavera cuando la vegetación se encuentra en su apogeo de florecimiento.

Yuri y Mila tenían recuerdos difusos y dolorosos que compartían en silencio rozando sus manos mientras que, sin saberlo, pensaban en los dos momentos en que vieron a Viktor Nikiforov romperse: Cuando Georgi murió en aquella horrible misión, marcando el inicio de una de las peores etapas de la aldea, y cuando Yuuri murió luchando para darle punto final a esa misma etapa. Después de aquello Viktor jamás había vuelto a ser el mismo, pero no por eso fue necesariamente un mal hokage, sus logros hablaban por si solo y toda esa gente que deseaba acompañarlo en su deceso al más allá era prueba suficiente de ello. La pelirroja no recordaba un funeral tan concurrido, ni siquiera el del antiguo Hokage, los caídos en la quinta guerra shinobi o el del Kazekage, al que había asistido por petición de Viktor. Sus ojos volvieron a Yuri que silente tenía su mirada puesta sobre la espalda menuda de los hijos de Viktor: Yuriy y Tsubaki. Le había prometido a Yuriy que apenas pasara la época de duelo irían a hablar con Ren, porque ciertamente toda la situación a él le sonaba turbia.

Él había quedado atrapado en aquel jutsu de Umi, después fue liberado por Ren que había aparecido de la nada y Viktor, aunque lucía mal, estaba siendo ayudado por Umi a recuperarse. El rostro de arrepentimiento y evidente llanto del usuario más joven del kekkei genaki del hielo le decía que todo había acabado bien. Después Ren le pidió que fuera a buscar ayuda a la aldea, y cuando el equipo de ANBUS regresó, le sonó extraño todo lo que decían ellos: signos de una pelea más violenta, Umi sometido por Ren y Viktor, muerto. Se negaba a pensar que un hijo matara a su padre. Aquella sospecha se acentúo ante la tranquila o nula respuesta por querer cooperar por parte de Ren y la declaración sencilla y vaga de Umi. Algo le sonaba tan mal como a Yuriy. Pensaba en lo mucho que tenía que la tenía que estar pasando la chica, así como su hermano menor. Sentía una auténtica pena por ellos. Aunque su divagación se calla al instante en que empieza a haber un pequeño alboroto, y se congela al sentir aquella presencia, Mila le sostiene la mano fuertemente al grado de casi lastimarlo, y cuando voltea ansioso entiende porqué su pareja reacciona así.

Sara, que está en primera fila, junto con el resto de la guardia de honor escuchan el mismo alboroto, y al girarse gime, pálida.

—¿Capi-tán Yuuri? —suelta alguien cayendo de rodillas.

Yuri debe de tallarse los ojos porque siente que le están jugando una mala pasada. Y es que no da credibilidad a lo que ve, a lo que siente. Porque es la presencia del Capitán Katsuki, el chakra, el cuerpo menudo, y sus movimientos lentos, cuidadosos y elegante, con uno de sus exquisitos kimonos y una capa que le cubre la cabeza pero se sabe que es él, no hay la mínima duda de ello, lo que se alcanza a ver de su rostro lo delatan causando en un instante terror. La gente se aparta como si el espectro estuviera maldito. Sara está a punto de caer de rodillas pero Tsubaki y Yuriy la detienen sin entender qué está pasando. Chris está temblando de pies a cabeza porque él mismo cargó el cuerpo de Yuuri junto con Yuri, JJ y el difunto Mikado desde la casa de Viktor Nikiforov, donde prepararon el cuerpo de Katsuki Yuuri, hasta el corazón del bosque donde había sido sepultado. El sintió el peso del cuerpo muerto del capitán y era imposible que de buenas a primeras estuviera vivo. Intacto. Una vez más, como si el tiempo no lo hubiera afectado.

Los más jóvenes están confundidos, los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer al capitán están pasmados, nadie parece respirar porque quizás se trata de un genjutsu total y perfecto, muy desarrollado. Y aunque parezca estúpido, es lo más lógico por lo que apuestan. Una ilusión. Algunos osados intentan romper la ilusión pero la entidad sigue ahí caminando al mismo ritmo. Con su capa oscura y su silenciosa y aplastante presencia que grita: _Aquí estoy_.

La aparición se ha hecho paso entre los asistentes sin problema hasta el frente, donde la tumba de Viktor se irgue junto a la de los otros Hokages y los héroes de más alto honor fallecidos en función, usualmente a lado de cada Hokage siempre se guarda un lugar, un espacio para una tumba más que pertenecía no a la pareja, hijos o nietos del difunto, sino a su persona de más confianza, su mano derecha o al menos así había sido hasta que falleció el Hokage anterior a Yakov, que fue enterrado junto a su esposa, que muy problemáticamente había sido su mano derecha y consejera más cercana, posterior falleció Lilia Baranovskaya, la mano derecha y esposa del difunto Yakov, que fue enterrada junto a su pareja de vida y misiones, y todo aquello se malentendio de pronto. Los ojos de aquella persona que está parado frente a la lápida de Viktor Nikiforov se fijan en la lápida vacía que está a lado de la del hokage. Se hinca para tocar el liso mármol que acompañara a Viktor.

—¿Por qué está solo? —susurra y nadie se atreve a hablar, porque más de uno se ha hecho encima, alguien se tuvo que haber desmayado ya. A esas alturas tuvieron que estar sometiendo aquella persona para un exhaustivo interrogatorio y pedir explicaciones porque probablemente se trate de una ilusión o una trampa, la aldea se encuentra vulnerable sin un líder, pero los ninjas solo saben pelear contra cosas reales no contra fantasmas, tan es así que a Yuri está a punto de darle un colapso nervioso y Mila está hincada llorando de lo alterada que se ha puesto.

—Tú estás muerto... —sentencia Sara—. Tú estás mue... —enmudece al instante en que el contrario empieza a mover sus manos, alertando a la guardia ANBU que han llegado en un suspiro, pero antes de que puedan hacer algo enormes ramas de árboles surgen furtivas del suelo, alzándose amenazantes contra quienes han intentado interrumpirlo, una más ha roto aquella placa lisa de mármol vecina a la del difunto Viktor Nikiforov. El sospechoso ha alzado las manos mostrando que no hace nada malo pues uno de los ANBUs que ha logrado escabullirse del ataque le apunta con su espada al cuello.

—¿Por qué me atacas? —pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—Porque eres muy sospechoso —dice el ANBU con soltura.

—Sólo soy un hijo que se despide de su padre —advierte sacándose la capucha y mirando fijamente con aquellos profundos ojos azules al ANBU.

—¡Ren! —señala Chris entre aliviado, aún asustado y confundido. Él se acerca ordenando bajar las armas a los ANBU que muy a la defensiva acatan, pues en jerarquía Chris es el siguiente en la lista ante la caída del jefe de la aldea, se rumorea que Chris será el siguiente en asumir el cargo de Hokage, aunque ya está mayor, aún podría aguantar unos años hasta que la nueva generación estuviera lista para asumir el control. El rubio se acerca y Ren vuelve a dejar sus manos sobre la tierra haciendo que las ramas de los árboles regresen al suelo, las ha halado de una de las raíces de los árboles cercanos. DEspués se incorpora viendo a Chris que está a su lado.

El parecido con Yuuri es increíble y traga saliva. Porque el susto ha sido de muerte y mucha gente está murmurando ya. La realidad parece regresar a la normalidad y los agentes de seguridad empiezan a controlar a las personas que ahora están inquietas.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —comenta el rubio y Sara se acerca recompuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Por culpa de tu- —pero se queda a medias cuando Chris se interpone entre ella y Ren, el shinobi silencioso se ha vuelto a quedar frente a la tumba de su padre. Yuriy también se ha acercado junto a Tsubaki, no conocían a Ren, sólo a Umi. Pero el moreno ni siquiera le ha regalado una mirada a la familia de su padre, sólo se concentra en hacer sellos con sus manos de manera bastante hábil. En el último sello deja sus manos unidas y después las separa lentamente, Chris que discute discretamente con Sara se queda callado al notar lo que Ren está haciendo, Yuri y Mila se han hecho espacio para quedar al frente, Yuriy se acerca a ellos, se siente más segura con ellos que con su madre, los tres, como el resto de la audiencia que están en primera fila, son testigos de como las manos de Ren tocan delicadamente la placa con el nombre del Hokage. Una luz tenue, azul clara, azul polar, se vislumbra de las palmas de sus manos, resplandece un fulgor de ensueño que ilumina su rostro y su cuerpo.

—El chakra de un usuario del Kyouniwa... —masculla Yuri a Mila y Yuriy que ha contenido el aliento.

Al momento que Ren aspira y suspira, con ojos cerrados, una corriente gentil de aire hace que sus cabellos y sus ropas se batan y queden casi suspendidas como en una preciosa pintura hecha a tinta y acuarela. De pronto las muchas flores que adornan la lápida de Viktor desprenden sus pétalos, formando un amable y bello huracán que se alza sobre la cabeza de todos. La humilde brisa abraza a quienes están observando, al mismo tiempo que un aroma agradable y reconfortante llena el ambiente. Yuri, no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Es el mismo jutsu que Yuuri hiciera en el funeral de Georgi, lo recuerda perfectamente, y es inevitable no romperse al recordar que cuando le tocó el momento a él de despedirse del moreno sólo fue capaz de llorar desconsoladamente y dejar un triste ramo de flores que empezaban a marchitarse. Los pétalos del torbellino se vuelven azules y se elevan por todos lados en lo alto. Chocan entre sí como si fuera una pequeña tormenta y Chris no puede evitar sonreír, es como Viktor, fuerte, grande, llamativo e impredecible, y de la nada, se dispersan en purpurina azul que se riega alrededor, pero desaparece antes de tocar a cualquier persona.

Ren abre los ojos lentamente para ver su obra de arte, aún hincado. Tuerce los labios lentamente mientras que baja la mirada para ver que todas las flores se han vuelto azules, sonríe, sacando de su bolsillo una tablilla funeraria. Chris no sabe qué hacer cuando ve que la tablilla es de Yuuri Katsuki.

—Arte floral: Reizou... —dice Ren mirando el nombre de sus padres juntos—. No lo hice por ti... lo hago por él... —enseguida se incorproa recogiendo su capa para colocarsela y regresar por donde ha llegado antes.

—Llévate esa basu-

—Atrévete a tocarla, Sara Crispino —sentencia el moreno—. A mi hermano no le importó asesinar a mi padre, ¿imagina si a mí me va a importar hacer lo mismo contigo? —dice aún caminando, la gente se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar sin problema.

La castaña aprieta los puños a sus costados sin aguantarse más y cogiendo aquella tablilla para romperla. Ren se detiene.

—¡Madre! —habla Yuriy. Tsubaki también se acercan.

Ren suspira, todos se tensan. Los ANBUs no se han ido, siguen ahí, el ambiente ha cambiado de pronto pero Ren no hace más, y vuelve a caminar.

—Cobarde —dice Sara y Yuriy enrojece hasta la sorejas—. Igual a Yuuri —más de uno se giran a mirar a Sara y Ren solo puede sonreír suavemente, al dar otro paso más desaparece en un suspiro dentro de un remolino de flores y hojas. Yuriy mira con el corazón en la mano a su hermano mayor.

...

Su misión es simple: Cuidar que nadie robara el cuerpo de su padre. Era una misión solitaria, casi aburrida pero requería de un poder como el que él poseía. Jamás se había quejado al respecto, apenas tuvo la edad suficiente y tras distintos intentos de asalto al área, el hokage decidió que el cuerpo de Yuuri realmente requería ser custodiado, era de vital importancia para la supervivencia de la aldea. Cada tanto recibía la visita de niños curiosos, que motivados por las diferentes "leyendas" que circulaban por ahí con respecto al Bosque Sagrado, se adentraban lo suficiente para probar su valor. Ren solía divertirse espantándolos para hacer que el rumor sobre maldiciones, fantasmas y monstruos alejara más a los curiosos. Con los años, el Bosque Sagrado dejó de serlo en nombre y se convirtió en Bosque Maldito, aunque sólo unos cuantos sabían la verdad y el motivo por el cual nadie se podía acercar ahí.

La vida no era triste en lo absoluto para Ren que había perdido a su familia de la noche a la mañana, que había sido abandonado por su gemelo, que había rechazado por voluntad el afecto de su padre, que había decidido llevar una vida en soledad en compañía de la tumba de su padre. Al contrario, era una vida perfecta para él. Tenía lo que necesitaba para vivir: Comida fresca, hermosos paisajes, paz y libros para leer. No necesitaba ver el mundo exterior, no ese mundo que había matado a su padre y lo había despojado de su vida tajo por tajo. Prefería pasar sus años ahí y cuando llegara el momento ser abono para la tierra, y acompañar a Yuuri. Con él moría el kekkei genkai floral, y el cruel mundo dejaría de utilizarlos a su beneficio.

Porque eso habían hecho con su padre, y eso mismo, si se dejaba, harían con él. Ahora entendía porque en la antiguedad en el País de los Vegetales era rito y tradición que cuando un usuario del kekkei genkai moría tenía que ser incinerado y sus cenizas destruídas, de esa forma se le garantizaba paz o de lo contrario... acabarían así, como Yuuri, trabajando aún después de tal horrible muerte y traición, porque como para Umi, Ren sentía el matrimonio de Viktor como una horrible traición. La supuesta boda una hipocresía que jamás le iba a perdonar. Sin embargo aquella noche en que mientras dormía la tierra le advirtió de enemigos poderosos acercándose y Viktor Nikiforov en persecución contra ellos, hizo a un lado sus sentimientos infantiles para ir a averiguar que ocurre. Es veloz, entre las ramas de los árboles, a la distancia es capaz de distinguir una figura familiar, y no le da tiempo a la sorpresa apoderarse de él, y decide atacar, entrando de lleno con una ráfaga de peligrosas y largas espinas que separan a Umi del intento de sellado que quería aplicar contra un Viktor Nikiforov cansado y a merced de un niñato que él mismo crió.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —pregunta Ren saltando al frente y sacando sus armas listo para denfer.

—Hermano —los ojos de Umi se ilumina a pesar de que estuvo a punto de sucumbir al mortífero ataque de Ren. Se incorpora extendiendo los brazos—. Hermano... —traga saliva—. Mírate... —susurra el menor—. Eres idéntico a papá... —susurra.

—¿Qué mierda haces? pregunte.

—¿No es obvio? —una sonrisa que Ren desconoce surca los labios de Umi mientras que dos grandes sables de hielo se forman en las manos de Umi—. Intento matar a papá... —comenta con travesura y Ren aprieta los labios mientras que se concentra pues es capaz de sentir la sed de sangre y el hambre de venganza que se desprende de Umi. Ren frunce el ceño tragando saliva, pero es la mano de Viktor que toca su tobillo que lo hace reaccionar.

—Ren... Umi... es tu hermano —dice entrecortadamente mientras lidia con el dolor que le produce el hacer sido atravesado por una de las estacas del más joven, Umi ganó terreno en el momento en que empezó a atacar el punto más débil y flaco de Viktor: Yuuri Katsuki. Sin embargo, Ren sabe que si no va enserio, con todo lo que tiene en su arsenal, es probablemente que sucumba ante su hermano, lo supo el día que Umi llegó cinco años atrás a pedirle que se fuera con él al país de la Nieve, lo supo ese día porque lo que vio en los ojos de su hermano no fue algo natural, algo humano. Estupidamente, y motivado por el horror, Ren se negó a dejar su nido de tranquilidad y paz, pero también fue incapaz de pedirle a Umi que se quedara. Umi había estado sufriendo y ahí estaba la consecuencias del dolor. Chasquea la lengua.

—¿No pediste refuerzos? —pregunta Ren pero esa pequeña distracción le cuesta una patada en la cara. Umi es tan rápido como Yuuri Katsuki y Ren sale disparado a lo lejos, su viaje es detenido por un árbol que cruje así como sus huesos. Entreabre la mirada juntando sus manos para ejecutar un jutsu y hacer que las ramas apartaran a Viktor de Umi que está a punto de darle el golpe de gracia. Umi ruge de furia girándose hacia Ren que se ha puesto de pie lanzándose a la lucha.

...

—Eso ha ido horrible —masculla Mila a Yuri de regreso del funeral—. Cuando apareció Ren... fue...

—Lo sé —diceYuri mientras que se cubre el rostro, tallándolo, apartándose los cabellos rubios del rostro, porque se le han pegado por el sudor. Siente que huele mal, pero no ha podido evitar transpirar como un maldito cerco. Ha sido de las peores sensaciones que ha tenido en la vida, porque a él le consta lo mucho que Viktor sufrió y ver a Yuuri ahí de pie, fue impactante, aunque al final no había sido Yuuri sino Ren, y eso fue el doble de impactante—. No creí que... iba a llegar a ver a Ren otra vez...

—Dímelo a mí —responde Mila con sus manos por detrás de su espalda—. Ahora solo queda... esperar el juicio de Umi.

Yuri no quiere asentir pero lo hace como una respuesta natural a la obviedad, Mila odia a Viktor, pero aún así no sabe sí decirle: Oye, la hija de Viktor y yo creemos que Umi no mató a Viktor, ¿tú qué opinas? Porque eso sería una aseveración arriesgada y estúpida de lanzar incluso a Mila, su novia. No quería meterla en problemas por sus absurdas suposiciones, aunque la que sí se iba a meter en problemas era Yuriy, mira hacia un costado del camino que habían tomado, una zona con varios arbolesy después suspira casi derrotado, está exhausto, toda aquella situación lo ha drenado. Pero Yuri y Mila se detienen en seco al ver la figura de Ren frente a ellos. El joven observa un edificio, parece ser un edificio cualquiera pero cuando Yuri pone atención al edificio recuerda que era el mismo sitio donde solía estar la antigua tienda de siropes. Los mismos que comía Katsuki Yuuri. Yuri se acerca sin titubeos, y antes de poder increpar al menor, éste le extiende una hoja, Mila se acerca también.

—Necesito sacar a Umi de prisión —suelta de pronto. Yuri y Mila están por volver a desmallarse pero el rubio calla a la pelirroja y seguida se mete a la boca el papel para comérselo.

—Necesito respuestas —dice Yuuri en voz baja mirándolo serio—. Y las ne- —Ren calla la boca de Yuri con su mano, mira al directo a los ojos rubio, y después hacia un árbol, y entre cierra una mirada. Se escucha un pequeño grito y quejidos. Mila, Ren y Yuri se acercan.

Yuriy se retuerce en el suelo mientras trata de liberarse de las lías de árboles que le han atrapado y la han dejado en el suelo envuelta e inmóvil.

—Tuviste suerte que no son venenosas —masculla Yuri mientras la desata. Pero al girarse Ren se está yendo—. Espera, ¡Ren! —el moreno hace oídos sordos.

—¡Sé que Umi no mató a papá! —grita Yuriy.

Ren suspira profundamente, y regresa sus pasos con tranquilidad para mirar a la chica de cerca, es pequeña. Delgada.

—No es tu papá —aclara—. Tú, como Umi y yo, somos bebés nacidos de una probeta nacidos de una mujer que estaba enferma de poder y ambición, no presumiría que somos hermanos con tanta pasión como tú lo haces —explica fríamente mirándola a los ojos y la chica acaba por sonrojarse porque de cerca es bastante atractivo—. Y decir aquello tan frescamente... es peligroso... ¿acaso eres estúpida? —susurra para después mirar a Yuri que aprieta los puños y Mila se siente totalmente perdida, inclusive el enojo inicial se le ha borrado de la cabeza—. Como sea, no podemos hablar aquí —mira a los ojos otra vez a Yuri que asiente suavemente comprendiendo todo. No es estúpido. Y Yuriy está por reclamar y Ren vuelve a desaparecer otra vez entre flores, hierbas y un embriagante aroma que la deja con un dolor en el pecho.

—¿Estás contenta? —susurra Yuri y Yuriy cae en cuenta, sin haberlo querido, que tenía razón. Sus suposiciones estaban por confirmarse. Umi Nikiforov, no había asesinado a Viktor Nikiforov.

**...o...o...**

**Gracias por leer. **

**St. Yukiona.**

**Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.**


End file.
